THE BIG PLAY traducción
by asideilogica21
Summary: Dimitri es el famoso quarterback de los Bucaneros de Tampa Bay. Recién divorciado y a punto de iniciar una temporada decisiva para el equipo, se ve completamente perdido al obtener la custodia de su hija de siete años que no es exactamente el retrato de un ángel. Su gran amigo Ivan viene en su ayuda y le trae una solución: Rose Hathaway.
1. 1 Welcome To Wherever You Are

**Holaa! Esta nueva historia tan genial es original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris.**

 **Con Vaana nos tomamos el lindo trabajo de traducirla para que puedan disfrutarla en español**

 **Muchas gracias a NikkaFuza y LuenePetris por dejarnos tomar esta historia y a IsyRoseBelikova por presentarnos a estas escritoras** **!**

 **Esperamos que los disfruten mucho.**

* * *

 **Sinopsis:**

Dimitri es el famoso quarterback de los Bucaneros de Tampa Bay. Recién divorciado y a punto de iniciar una temporada decisiva para el equipo, se ve completamente perdido al obtener la custodia de su hija de siete años que no es exactamente el retrato de un ángel.  
Su gran amigo Iván viene en su ayuda y le trae una solución: Rose Hathaway. O eso espera él.  
Rose y Dimitri simplemente no se entendían y raramente concordaban en algo. Pero, a pesar de las diferencias, algo en común nació de esa relación tumultuosa: una gran pasión.

 **Capítulo 1 - Welcome To Wherever You Are**

Welcome to wherever you are

This is your life, you made it this far

Welcome, you got to believe

That right here, right now

You're exactly where you're supposed to be

Welcome to wherever you are

 _ **Bon Jovi**_

Estaba parada frente al gran edificio de vidrios espejado del centro de Tampa, tomando el coraje para entrar. Iván Zeklos sin duda se había convertido en una de las personas que más me gustaba, pero detestaba ir a su oficina. Cada vez que eso era necesario me recordaba por qué él había entrado en mi vida para empezar y ese era un recuerdo que me gustaría borrar.

Él sabía de mis sentimientos en relación a aquello y siempre intentaba concretar nuestros encuentros en otros lugares, pero ese día él debía estar especialmente ocupado para haberme pedido ir allí. Y tampoco podía exigir mucho. Iván estaba tratando de ayudarme a conseguir un trabajo y yo debería estar más que agradecida. Era otra de las deudas que tendría con él, que se acumulaban en la gran lista que ya tenía.

Tomando coraje entré en el vestíbulo imponente y me identifiqué en la recepción antes de subir al ascensor que me llevaría al piso de las oficinas de Zeklos & Ivashkov Abogados Asociados.

Me miré en el espejo que había al fondo de aquella gran caja de metal y respiré hondo. Estaba un poco pálida lo que era muy visible gracias a mi piel morena, que es del color del interior de una almendra; apreté ligeramente mis mejillas para poner un poco de color allí. Acomodé mis largos cabellos castaños oscuros con mis manos y observé la profundidad de mis ojos casi negros.

 _Olvídate de eso, Rose. El pasado es el pasado_ , pensé.

Pero era inevitable olvidar el primer día en el que subí en aquel mismo ascensor, meses atrás, atemorizada y desesperada por encontrar una solución a mi situación.

Iván era un conocido abogado criminalista y me lo había recomendado Christian Ozera, novio de mi mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto Lissa Dragomir. Yo esperaba que él pudiera traer una solución que hasta entonces la policía se negaba a darme.

Hace algún tiempo, venía siendo perseguida por un chico en el campus de la Universidad. Esa situación comenzó a asustarme.

Coincidí con Nathan en una de las innumerables fiestas de la fraternidad, pero hasta entonces no sabía que él era un completo psicópata. Lo que para mí era sólo una noche de coqueteo inocente, tuvo algún significado enfermo dentro de la mente de aquel loco y él comenzó a acosarme en todos los lugares que a los que yo iba, siendo incluso agresivo con las personas que me rodeaban.

El sonido del ascensor y las puertas abriéndose me hicieron dispersar aquel recuerdo inoportuno y me enfadé con el hombre rubio de hermosos ojos azules que me aguardaba en el exterior.

\- No necesitabas haberte molestado en esperarme aquí - hablé mientras mostraba una sonrisa a Iván. - ¿Qué pensarán otros clientes si me das trato especial? -

\- Tú sabes que eso no es un inconveniente para mí y ellos no tienen que pensar nada, eres mi amiga. - Él dijo sonriendo igualmente.

Realmente nuestra relación cliente-abogado había evolucionado hacia una amistad, pero yo sabía que, en el fondo, Iván venía alimentando una pequeña esperanza de que se volviera algo más.

Evitaba a toda costa alimentar ese sentimiento, pues no me veía preparada para encarar cualquier tipo de relación, aún más con un chico tan mujeriego como él. En aquel momento, todas mis energías estaban enfocadas sólo en sobrevivir.

Obviamente, yo no tendría que preocuparme por eso, si diera mi brazo a torcer y pidiera ayuda a mis padres, pero jamás les daría la oportunidad de decirme "Te lo dije".

Decidí informarles que viviría por mi propia cuenta el día que me mudé a Florida con Lissa en lugar de ingresar a Lehigh, como ellos deseaban. Claramente no tuve mucha elección en un primer momento, ya que Janine dejó en claro que ellos no me darían un centavo para sostener aquella locura. Ella tenía esperanzas de que con eso volvería corriendo a casa.

Sin embargo, pasados algunos meses en los que quedó claro que yo no me doblegaría a su voluntad, el viejo se echó atrás en esa decisión y se ofreció a depositar una generosa mensualidad en mi cuenta, la cual inmediatamente rechacé. Yo venía haciéndolo muy bien hasta allí sin su ayuda y ahora probaría que podría sostenerme por mi cuenta.

Pues sí. La palabra "terca" no comienza ni a describirme.

Lo máximo que aceptaba de ellos eran sus frecuentes visitas - en las que mi madre no perdía la oportunidad de criticar mi estilo de vida - y yo a cambio concedía el honor de mi presencia en su casa el día de Acción de Gracias.

Dejé a Iván guiarme hasta su despacho. Yo nunca me cansaba de admirar la belleza de aquella habitación y siempre me preguntaba si fue él mismo quien la decoró. Las paredes tenían un tono arena con algunas obras de arte sin sentido colgadas al azar y algunos paneles de madera, sofás de cuero negro a un lado y, en el centro, la imponente mesa de madera maciza completaba el diseño.

\- Siéntate Rose. - Iván sonrió, apuntando hacia el sofá y sentándose a mi lado. - ¿Quieres algo? ¿Café, agua? -

\- Estoy bien, gracias. - Rechacé rápidamente la oferta. Cuando me llamó diciéndome que tenía una posible oportunidad de empleo me animé, pero en este momento, estaba más que ansiosa por saber de qué se trataba.

\- Lo siento por pedirte venir hasta aquí. - Sonrió abiertamente. - Pero es que hoy realmente no podía salir de la oficina, sucede que luego tendré una reunión. -

\- No te preocupes por eso, la realidad es que tengo que darte las gracias por ayudarme tanto. - Miré hacia abajo por un instante. - No me imagino cómo podré retribuirte algún día. -

\- Oye - Iván llamó mi atención. - Ya hablamos de eso. No estoy esperando ninguna retribución, Rose. Lo hago porque eres mi amiga, y lo sabes. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. -

\- Entonces... - Sonríe sin gracia, buscando cambiar de asunto. Siempre me sentía incómoda y culpable cuando él hacía ese tipo comentarios. - ¿Me comentaste algo sobre una oportunidad de empleo? -

\- Sí. - él inmediatamente volvió a su tono de negocios. – Bueno Rose, voy directo al asunto. Desafortunadamente es difícil conseguir algo en tu área. En realidad, en todas las áreas, tú sabes cómo está la situación. Pero surgió una oportunidad con un gran amigo mío. Él está buscando una niñera para su hija y, bueno, él no quiere poner a una total desconocida en su casa y me preguntó si yo conocía a alguien. -

\- ¿Niñera? - pregunté sorprendida. Él sólo puede estar de broma conmigo. No estudié siete años de mi vida para convertirse en niñera. ¿Voy a cuidar de un bebé? ¿Cómo? ¡Nunca he visto a un bebé desnudo! ¿Cómo espera que cambie pañales y cosas de ese tipo? - Iván... -

\- Rose. - me interrumpió. – Antes de que te niegues, escucha lo que te tengo que decir. -

\- Está bien. - suspiré. No me cuesta nada oír la propuesta.

\- El nombre de mi amigo es Dimitri Belikov. - Iván me habló de forma significativa, como si ese nombre quisiera decir algo. Como no tuve la reacción que parecía esperar, continuó explicando. - Él acaba de divorciarse y se quedará con la custodia de su hija, pues la madre de la niña viaja mucho por trabajo. Ella tiene siete años, entonces no te desesperes, tú no tendrías que cuidar de ningún bebé ni cambiar pañales… Menos mal. - dijo Iván eso último pensativo.

¿Será que valdría la pena intentarlo? Hace semanas que hice mi última entrevista y, como Ivan mismo dijo, la situación estaba muy complicada. Sabía de muchos colegas que se habían graduado un año antes y hasta ahora no habían conseguido nada.

\- Pero hay una condición. - él vaciló por un momento. - Tendrías que vivir en su casa. -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - pregunté confusa. - ¿No voy a quedarme con la niña sólo mientras está trabajando? -

\- Esa es la cuestión. - Iván trató de explicarme. - Como él es un atleta también acaba viajando bastante y puede terminar trabajando en horarios diversos. Pero tú no te quedarías completamente sola en la casa. Hay otros empleados, incluso una ama de llaves. -

\- No sé Iván... Parece ser una situación muy complicada. ¿Voy a poder tener tiempo libre? ¿Voy a vivir en la casa de un total desconocido? ¿Y esa chica? Si la madre viaja y el padre también ¿Cómo está la pobre niña de la cabeza? -

De ninguna manera me sometería a eso ganando el salario de una niñera.

\- Rose, la oportunidad es única. - Iván suspiró, probablemente sabiendo que tendría exactamente esa reacción. - Antes de tomar tu decisión, este es el salario que está ofreciendo. -

Tomé el pedazo de papel que me pasó y... ¡LA PUTA QUE PARÍO! ¿Qué tipo de hombre paga todo esto por una niñera?

\- Y puedo casi garantizar que la vacante será tuya. Dimitri confía en mi juicio. - continuó mientras yo todavía miraba aquella cifra con tantos ceros juntos.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio - dije mirándolo.

-Lo estoy Rose. Puedes no creerme, pero siendo un abogado, aun muchas personas confían en mí. - Iván dijo con una sonrisita de lado, sabiendo exactamente que no era a eso a lo que me refería. - Mira, ¿Por qué no te tomas la noche para pensarlo y me respondes mañana? Pero analiza la situación… Esto puede acabar con tus problemas económicos sin tener que recurrir a tus padres y de paso te sales de la casa de Lissa. Tu misma te quejas que no aguantas más oír sus gemidos y a su novio. -

Él comenzó a reír al instante de recordar mi relato sobre cómo Liss y Christian estaban transformando mi vida, en aquel apartamento, en una eterna película porno. Por lo que me limité a revirar los ojos.

\- No deberías utilizar las historias que te cuento contra mí. ¿Qué tipo de abogado farsante eres? - dije.

\- Sabes que tu secreto está seguro conmigo. - dijo Iván mientras me guiñaba un ojo. - Entonces ¿Vas a pensar al respecto? -

\- Todavía no sé... No es eso lo que esperaba hacer después de estudiar tanto para convertirme en fisioterapeuta. -

-Todavía podrías buscar algo en tu área, Rose. No es algo para toda la vida. Por lo menos esto resuelve tu situación por ahora. -

Pensé por un instante. No era del todo malo lo que él me estaba proponiendo, pero sería dar un gran paso. Uno muy lejos del camino que quería seguir.

Era una decisión sobre la que necesitaba reflexionar bien antes de aventurarme.

\- Ok. - acabé cediendo. - Prometo que voy a pensarlo, Iván. Mañana tendrás tu respuesta. -

\- Bien. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás me puedes decir tu respuesta mientras desayunamos juntos. - preguntó esperanzado mientras se levantaba del sofá. Odio cuando lo hace, sólo me hace sentir más remordimiento al rechazarlo.

\- Tengo un compromiso por la mañana. – dije al levantarme para acompañarlo fuera de la sala. Era una pequeña mentira, pero necesaria. No puedo animarlo, no sería justo para él. – Tendrá que ser para la próxima. -

\- Es una pena. – Iván me habló acompañándome hasta el ascensor. - ¿Quién sabe? Si aceptas el empleo, puedo ir a tomar el desayuno contigo en la casa de Belikov. -

\- ¿En mi lugar de trabajo? Nunca. -

\- Voy a esperar tu respuesta, Rose. Te veo mañana por la mañana. - Él sonrió por última vez antes de que el ascensor se cerrara, no me dio tiempo para contestarle. ¿No acabo de rechazar la invitación para el desayuno? Estoy confundida.

Salí y cogí un taxi para volver al apartamento de Lissa. Nos conocemos desde el jardín de infancia y nos volvimos inseparables desde entonces. Yo amaba a Liss y a su familia como si fuera parte de mi propia familia.

Ella vivía relativamente cerca del refugio en las montañas de Abe Mazur, como yo solía llamar a nuestra casa, pues detestaba estar aislada en aquel lugar remoto sin nada interesante cerca.

Por eso las dos decidimos a los trece años que nos mudaríamos a un lugar con muchas fiestas y diversión, preferentemente cerca del mar. Florida pronto se convirtió en una opción atractiva, después de ver una película cualquiera que ocurría en Miami.

No conseguimos entrar en la universidad de Miami, pero luego de que Lissa me dijera, en el último año de la escuela, que había sido aceptada en la Universidad de South Florida, en Tampa estuve esperando recibir mi carta de allí también. Nosotras nos inscribimos en las mismas universidades, a pesar de que mis padres insistían que yo fuera a Lehigh.

Lehigh estaba a sólo cuarenta minutos de nuestra casa y mi padre insistía que debía ir allí para seguir viviendo con ellos. Si fuera por él, yo habría pasado el resto de mi vida debajo de su ala.

Sólo que Abe no podía entender que tenía otros planes para mi vida. Además, necesitaba tener mi espacio. Yo estaba creciendo y no viviría con él para siempre. Fuera de que vivir cerca de mi padre era correr el riesgo de ver a todos los chicos interesantes, en un radio de doscientos kilómetros, huyendo despavoridos lejos de mí por las amenazas del viejo.

Al final, conseguí convencerle de dejarme al menos vivir en el campus de la universidad, lo que fue muy difícil, dígase de paso, pero conté con la ayuda de mi madre en esa parte. Ella me defendió y convenció a mi padre que necesitaba aprender a tener responsabilidades.

Todavía recuerdo lo mucho que Janine gritó cuando llamé el primer día y les conté que finalmente estaba instalada en el campus. Sólo que de una universidad en Florida. Mi padre tomó el primer vuelo disponible hasta entonces convencido de que lograría arrastrarme de regreso a casa. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ellos no tuvieron otra opción que respetar mi decisión, ya que todos sus artificios para convencerme a volver atrás no habían funcionado.

Bajé del taxi y subí la escalera hasta el apartamento que por el momento comparto con Liss. Supuestamente, porque para que compartiera ese lugar con ella, debería ayudar con el alquiler y, gracias a mi falta de empleo, ella ha cargado con todos los gastos sola. Ella tuvo suerte y consiguió ser aceptada en un hospital para comenzar su residencia poco después de la graduación. Liss no ganaba tan bien, pero sus padres aún le daban una ayuda mensual para mantenerla.

Tal vez no debería ser tan resistente en aceptar la propuesta que Iván me había hecho. Esa situación me estaba resultando realmente muy incómoda.

A pesar de esos pensamientos, abrí la puerta del apartamento y fui sorprendida por la peor escena que he visto en mi vida.

Lissa estaba prácticamente acostada en la mesa de la cocina con Christian, su novio idiota, prácticamente encima de ella. Y Dios, el culo de Ozera no es nada que quiera volver a ver en mi vida.

\- ¡Rose, oh Dios mío! - Lissa lo empujó mientras él intentaba cubrirse como podía. Yo estaba congelada en la puerta, aún con la mano en la manija. ¿Por qué en la cocina? ¿Por qué no pueden hacer esto como personas normales en la habitación? Ya era lo suficientemente malo tener que oírlos a los dos haciéndolo siempre que él duerme aquí ¿Ahora tengo que verlo también? - Perdóname Rose, no pensé que volverías tan pronto. -

\- Podría no volver. - Christian murmuró terminando de ponerse los pantalones.

\- Dios, ¿Por qué en la mesa? Yo como allí. - dije con disgusto desviando los ojos de aquella escena bizarra y cerrando la puerta. - Quiero decir, comía, porque nunca más voy a poder hacerlo ¡Qué asco! -

\- Exagerada. - Christian volvió los ojos.

\- Voy a estar en mi cuarto por el resto del año para no verlos a los dos de nuevo. - hablé en voz alta siguiendo por el pasillo, sin darles la oportunidad de dar más excusa. No es que Ozera estuviera interesado en dar alguna, pero sabía que Lissa iba a empezar a llenarme de excusas pronto. - Cualquier conversación que estés pensando en tener conmigo Lissa, puede esperar hasta mañana. O incluso nunca. -

Cerré la puerta y me tiré en la cama colocando la almohada para cubrir mi cabeza. Mierda, deseaba tanto poder caer de cabeza y tener una amnesia para olvidar lo que acabo de ver.

Fue inevitable no volver a pensar en mi situación de mierda. Y en la bendita propuesta.

Cuando ingresé a la Universidad de South Florida había conseguido una buena beca parcial y una financiación estudiantil para costear el resto. Conseguí hacerlo bien hasta que me gradué pero después de dos meses y con el financiamiento a punto de ser cobrado, con ningún empleo a la vista, viviendo gratis en el apartamento de Lissa y viendo una escena como esta cuando llego a casa, está más que claro que debo aceptar ese empleo. De esa forma Lissa va a conseguir privacidad con su novio anormal y yo conseguiré tener suficiente dinero para pagar mis deudas y sostenerme sin tener que contratar a un psicólogo para librarme de un trauma por más escenas como aquella.

Además, no podría ser tan malo. El salario era realmente atractivo y por lo que dijo Iván apenas vería a mi jefe. ¿Qué podría ir mal?

Con ese pensamiento tomé mi celular, buscando el número de Iván, y mandé el mensaje.

 **"Acepto."**

* * *

¹ Tampa es una ciudad ubicada en la costa oeste de Estados Unidos, en el estado de Florida. Ubicada en la Bahía de Tampa, la región alberga un gran puerto y estuario natural a lo largo del Golfo de México. La ciudad es el hogar del equipo de fútbol americano Tampa Bay Buccaneers que forma parte de la NFL (National Football League).


	2. 2I still haven't found what I'm looking

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - I Still Have not Found What I'm Looking For**

 _I have spoke with the tongue of angels_

 _I have held the hand of a devil_

 _It was warm in the night_

 _I was cold as a stone_

 _But I still haven't found_

 _What I'm looking for_

 _ **U2**_

 **DIMITRI POV**

Terminé de analizar el último informe que el equipo de Iván me envió sobre los inmuebles que tengo alquilados y me levanté de la mesa hacia la ventana de la oficina para estirar las piernas. Definitivamente detestaba ese tipo de trabajo burocrático. Por suerte sólo tenía que soportarlo una vez al mes.

Si tuviera que vivir de ese tipo de actividad como mi amigo, creo que me moriría de hambre.

Mi lugar estaba dentro de un campo de fútbol, estudiando las tácticas de los adversarios, montando jugadas e impulsando al equipo hacia adelante.

Y este era el año. Lo sentía. Estuvimos tan cerca en la última temporada. Fallamos justo en la final de la NFC²... Pero de este año no pasa. Nosotros vamos a ganar el Super Bowl y yo personalmente refregaría eso en la cara de Manning³ para acabar con sus chistes.

Sólo que, para que yo pudiera enfocarme en esa tarea necesitaba estar con la cabeza libre de los problemas que ahora me importunaban.

Hace tres semanas mi matrimonio con Natasha llegó al inevitable desenlace: el divorcio. Hoy digo inevitable, pero durante mucho tiempo he estado equivocado en cuanto a eso. Sólo lo admití cuando la situación resultó insostenible, y lo que había nacido de una amistad, estaba a punto de convertirse en odio.

Tenía la certeza de que gran parte de la culpa de llegar a ese punto era mía, pero ahora no había nada más que hacer al respecto.

Lo que necesitaba era resolver la cuestión de Claire. Por el status de Tasha de supermodelo, ella vivía asistiendo a innumerables eventos e interminables viajes de trabajo, lo que la llevó a darme la custodia absoluta de nuestra hija. No es que mi situación profesional sea más favorable, pero para ella no pareció importar demasiado. Tanto es así, que después de firmar los papeles del divorcio, Tasha entró en el primer avión a Milán para asistir a la _Semana de la Moda._

Esto no sería realmente gran cosa si no fuera por el hecho de que la niñera dimitió un día después de que mí, ahora exmujer, se fuese dejándome completamente solo, en las vísperas del inicio de la temporada, con una niña de siete años que cree saber más de fútbol americano que Vince Lombardi⁴. Estoy seguro que si Claire le gritaba a Stan Alto de nuevo en el campo de _entrenamiento_ ⁵ él va a enloquecer.

Claire es la luz de mi existencia, una niña hermosa y llena de vida, a pesar de ser un poco diferente de las pequeñas de su edad. En vez de jugar con muñecas, ella prefería quedarse horas discutiendo las mejores jugadas de la semana. Por eso tiene más amistad entre los jugadores del equipo que con los niños de su edad. A veces me pregunto si eso es saludable... Ella parece ser una chica tan solitaria.

Siempre intenté suplir mis ausencias y las de Tasha, pero debido a nuestras locas rutinas, Claire acababa siempre quedando a los cuidados de niñeras que, por algún motivo inexplicable, cambiaban con frecuencia. Nunca se quedaban por más de una temporada.

Me lamenté con Iván al respecto de este problema y me aseguró que conseguiría a alguien para el puesto. Sólo espero que no me meta en ninguna locura.

No me entiendan mal, lo adoro como a un hermano y confío plenamente en su juicio, pero Iván era el mayor mujeriego que conocía y se enloquecía con cualquier falda que pasara por delante de él. Y bien, a estas alturas estaba empezando a creer que ni con su ayuda encontraría solución a este problema. Él dijo que hoy me daría una respuesta. Ya había pasado mucho rato desde el mediodía y aún no tenía ninguna noticia de mi amigo.

\- ¡Papá, papá! - Claire gritó al entrar corriendo en mi oficina, arrancándome de mis pensamientos. - Tío Iván llegó. -

\- ¿Qué? ¿A esta hora? - pregunté sin entender. Creí que me llamaría, no que vendría hasta aquí en medio de un día laboral.

\- Él llegó y le pidió a Kirova que te llamara. - ella dijo animada, subiendo en la silla y saltando en mi regazo, haciendo que la sujetara para que no se cayera. - Pero yo fui más rápido que aquel viejo buitre. -

\- Claire, ¿Qué te he dicho de llamar a la señora Kirova de esa manera? -

\- Ok, ok lo siento mucho. - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, denotando que no sentía ni un poco de arrepentimiento. - Pero ni siquiera tu puedes negar que ella se parece a uno. -

\- Ya basta con eso. - intenté imponer un tono autoritario mientras iba hacia la sala en la que Iván debería estar esperando, llevándola en brazos.

Encontré a Kirova a medio camino y no pude dejar de estar de acuerdo con mi hija. Vestida de esa manera, toda de negro, la ama de llaves realmente parecía un espíritu amargado que acechaba los rincones de la casa.

Traté de apartar ese pensamiento absurdo. Creo que estoy conviviendo demasiado con mi hija.

De todos modos, no tenía nada que reclamarle a esa mujer. Ella era extremadamente confiable y facilitaba mucho mi vida, manteniendo la casa en orden y responsabilizándose de todas las cuestiones domésticas.

\- ¿Dónde está Iván? - pregunté a una Kirova con un semblante exhausto que miraba de forma reprochadora a Claire.

Me he visto obligado a dejarla con la mujer algunas veces en los últimos días y estoy seguro de que ese era el motivo de su cansancio. Podría incluso decir que ella estaba más desaliñada de lo normal, su moño siempre impecable ahora tenía algunos cabellos fuera de lugar.

La verdad es, que realmente Claire sabe cómo ser imposible cuando quiere. Tal vez sea mejor aceptar a cualquier persona que Ivan me recomiende. Si no es adecuada, por lo menos me dará algún tiempo para buscar a alguien más calificado, antes de que Kirova enloquezca.

\- Él dijo que lo esperaba en el bar, señor. - ella me informó con el ceño fruncido. - Estaba yendo a avisarle, pero la niña salió corriendo delante, gritando que si yo quería alcanzarla tendría que tomar mi escoba.

Miré a Claire de forma reprochadora y ella escondió la cara en mi cuello.

\- Creo que usted debe una disculpa. - regañé. Por unos segundos esperé una respuesta, pero no dijo nada, entonces la puse en el suelo. - Claire… estamos esperando. -

\- Lo siento. - respondió con mala cara y mirando hacia abajo.

\- Ahora ve y trata de arreglar tu habitación. - hablé cruzando los brazos, intentando parecer serio a pesar de estar seguro de que estaba fallando miserablemente. Ella era adorable cuando ponía cara de enfado. La verdad es que nunca consigo ser totalmente serio cerca de mi hija, lo que me hace un pésimo educador.

\- Pero mi cuarto está ordenado. - me miró de forma desafiante, poniendo las dos manos en sus caderas, recordándome a Viktoria cuando tenía la misma edad. De todas las personas a las que ella podría parecerse, ¿Tenía que ser justo la más endemoniada?

\- Entonces encuentra algo que ordenar. - respondí en el mismo tono. No sé si eso tenía mucho sentido, pero fue lo único que conseguí elaborar.

\- Ok. - ella salió corriendo mientras reía.

Yo era capaz de decidir una jugada estratégica en cuestión de milésima de segundo, pero Claire conseguía desarmarme en menos tiempo que eso.

Maldiciendo en ruso para que mi hija no entendiera, si escuchaba, seguí hasta el bar donde Iván me aguardaba. Claire definitivamente iba a acabar conmigo.

\- Iván. - extendí la mano para saludarlo tan pronto como lo vi sirviéndose una medida de whisky. - Pensé que ibas a llamar. -

\- Me pareció mejor venir aquí para conversar personalmente y poder asaltar tu bar. - dijo después de devolver el saludo.

\- ¿No es demasiado temprano para eso? - Señalé el vaso en su mano y me senté en un banquillo frente al mostrador.

\- Si tuvieras que pasar tu mañana entera lidiando con un regordete que ocultó lo que tenía y lo que no tenía y está a punto de rendir testimonio ante una comisión parlamentaria, ya te habrías bebido la botella entera a estas alturas. -

\- Sinceramente, no sé cómo aún estás dispuesto a defender a ese tipo de gente. -

\- Ese tipo de gente es la que tiene el dinero, amigo mío. Y ellos nos pagan muy bien por eso - él se sentó en el banquillo del otro lado y alzó el vaso como en un brindis antes de beber un trago. -

Iván y yo éramos amigos desde la escuela y siempre supe que, a pesar de su manera relajada, era una de las personas más inteligentes que conocía. Tanto es así, que hoy en día es considerado uno de los mayores especialistas en crímenes empresariales y financieros del país.

Yo confiaba tanto en su capacidad, que tan pronto como empecé a ganar algún dinero, hice mi primera inversión en el montaje de su oficina que compartía con mi primo Adrian Ivashkov. Y dígase de paso, aquello había demostrado ser una muy buena inversión. Todo gracias a la perspicacia de Iván y el carisma de Adrian.

\- Entonces. - fui directo al punto - ¿Conseguiste a alguien para quedarse con Claire? -

\- Como siempre soy la solución a todos tus problemas. - dijo de forma burlona. - Encontré a la persona perfecta para ti. -

\- ¿Quién es ella, Iván? -

\- Su nombre es Rose. - él sonrió. - Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur, ella está recién graduada, pero tiene dificultades para encontrar un trabajo en su área y necesita un empleo. Además, es mi amiga, una buena amiga. -

\- Hmm... No lo sé. Ella no me parece del tipo que se vaya quedar por mucho tiempo. -

Si la chica se había formado en la universidad y ya estaba graduada dudo bastante que quisiera trabajar como niñera por mucho tiempo y eso no era lo que buscaba. Claire necesitaba a alguien que realmente se quedara a su lado por más que sólo unos meses. Para inconstantes en su vida ya bastaba con sus padres.

\- Ella es genial, Dimitri. Y realmente necesita esto, así que estoy seguro de que va a quedarse. - contestó. - Además de que Rose es extremadamente calificada y de mi entera confianza. Sabes que no la recomendaría para quedarse con mi ahijada si no fuera así. -

\- Yo sé eso. Confío en tu juicio, Iván. - dije soltando un suspiro.

Quizá tenía razón. El mercado laboral no era nada bueno, el cual se agravó con la entrada del nuevo presidente y el salario que estaba dispuesto a pagar me parecía un buen incentivo para hacer que Rose quisiera permanecer en el puesto. Y, pensándolo bien, hasta era una opción muy buena, mucho mejor que poner a una completa desconocida en mi casa.

\- Ok. Trae a la chica para que la conozca. -

\- Puedo traerla mañana por la mañana, si quieres. - Iván parecía entusiasmado. - Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. -

\- Por mí está genial. - dije pensativo - Invítala a almorzar. Me gustaría conversar con ella, ver si existe la posibilidad de que se quede por más tiempo, también quiero que Claire la conozca. Tú sabes que ella no es nada fácil. -

\- Algo me dice que las dos se van a llevar muy bien. - comentó antes de terminar el resto de la bebida y ponerse de pie. - Ahora me voy, todavía necesito pasar a ver a un cliente para que firme un poder y de allí voy a intentar encontrar a Rose para quedar. -

En ese momento algunos pasos se oyeron por la escalera de mármol a mi espalda, y luego mi hermana Viktoria apareció con un elegante vestido negro.

\- ¿No es demasiado temprano para que se estén emborrachando? -

\- Hola para ti también. - dije levantándome para saludarla, pero Vika pasó de mí yendo directo a Iván.

\- Siempre llevando a mi hermano por mal camino. - dijo al abrazarlo más efusivamente de lo que creía necesario.

\- No me culpes por querer celebrar. - respondió en tono burlón. - Al fin mi amigo súper famoso está soltero y voy a poder disfrutar un poco de eso. -

\- Ni pensarlo. - Viktoria retrucó. - Dimitri necesita concentrarse ahora. La temporada está llegando y si el Buccaneers no consigue una buena clasificación este año, la bahía entera se va a convertir en un verdadero infierno. -

\- Eh, dictadora, deja al hombre vivir un poco. -

\- Él puede vivir a partir de febrero. Hasta entonces, yo mando. -

\- Saben que todavía estoy aquí ¿verdad? - intervine antes de que los dos profundizaran en aquella discusión idiota. Ambos parecían dos niños cuando se encontraban. - No estamos conmemorando nada. Iván ya estaba a punto de irse, ¿No es verdad?

\- Me siento tan querido con ustedes dos expulsándome de esta forma. - él dijo antes de dar un beso en la mejilla de Viktoria y rodear el mostrador del bar para darme una palmadita en el hombro. - Mañana estaré aquí con ella. -

Mi hermana me miró de forma perspicaz y conté hasta tres después de que Iván se marchase. Entonces ella comenzó:

\- ¿Quién es "ella"? ¿Acabas de separarte de la víbora de tu ex-esposa y ya estás pidiéndole a tu amigo que te encuentre mujeres? -

Puse los ojos en blanco y empecé a caminar hacia la oficina siendo perseguido de cerca por Viktoria.

\- Para tu interés, "ella" es la posible futura niñera de Claire. Iván recomendó a su amiga para ocupar el puesto. -

\- ¿Él recomendó? Sólo espero que no sea una de sus amantes. - dijo con desdén.

-Es lo que voy a averiguar mañana. -respondí después de entrar en la habitación y apoyarme en la punta de la mesa. - ¿Traes los vídeos? -

\- Aquí están. -

Ella sacó de su bolsa tres cajas de DVDs que había estado buscando para mí en el campo de entrenamiento. Por culpa de Claire y su lengua afilada terminé rápidamente el último entrenamiento para evitar más molestias y olvidé coger los vídeos de los partidos de las finales del año pasado y del Super Bowl para analizarlos. Sólo me faltaba revisar la última temporada.

\- También Stan me mandó avisarte que si vuelves a llevar a Claire al próximo entrenamiento estarás en la banca. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo la niña? -

\- Ella sólo quiso tomar su puesto como técnico del equipo. -

\- Esa es mi chica. - Viktoria se rio. - Una pena que no haya una liga femenina. Me encantaría representarla también. -

\- No des ideas, por favor. -

Vika era mi brazo derecho. Ella cuidaba todos los aspectos de mi carrera fuera de los céspedes, desde mi contrato con el equipo, hasta el contacto con la prensa y patrocinadores.

Cuando inicié mi carrera quien hacía eso era mi hermana Karolina, pero ella terminó dejándole el puesto a la más joven cuando decidió tener a su segundo hijo. Y yo no podía quejarme ni un poco por el cambio. Viktoria nació para eso.

Pues, en nuestra casa el fútbol era un asunto de familia.

\- Entonces... hay algo importante que tengo que discutir contigo. - ella habló cambiando a su tono de negocios. - Esa tal Jill Dragomir anda publicando chismes e historias en su blog sobre tu divorcio. -

\- Ese asunto no es nada nuevo. - Me alejé de la mesa para sentarme en el sillón que estaba situado en un rincón.

\- Dimitri, tienes que dejarme dar una nota al respecto. Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas amantes te ha inventado en tan solo la última semana. -

\- Déjala que hable. No le debo explicaciones de mi vida personal a nadie. -

\- Siento decírtelo querido hermano, pero tú eres es una figura pública. La privacidad es un lujo aquí. - ella argumentó. - Además, Tasha está saliendo como víctima de esta situación y eso es la cosa más ridícula... -

\- Vika, ya te dije que no te implicaras en una batalla con ella. - interrumpí su discurso que ya conocía de sobra. - Y Tasha realmente fue un poco víctima aquí, así que vamos a dejarlo como está y punto final. -

\- Sólo tienes que entender que todo esto está ensombreciendo tu imagen. Tu principal patrocinador está amenazando con reducir tu contrato si no damos con una manera de acallar estos rumores. -

Me levanté cansado. Sentía como si un tornado hubiera pasado por mi vida. ¿Desde cuándo todo se había salido de lugar de esta manera? ¿Y esa tal Dragomir? ¿De cuál de los agujeros de los siete infiernos había salido esa chica?

\- Está bien. - acabé complaciendo a mi hermana. - Di algo simple, sin extenderte en explicaciones y, principalmente, sin atacar a Natasha. -

\- Considéralo hecho, hermanito. - me dio un beso en el rostro y salió por la puerta con la fuerza de un huracán como siempre solía hacer.

Puse la cabeza entre las manos para masajear mi sien dolorida. La temporada no había comenzado y ya estaba agotado. Sólo espero que una parte de mis problemas se resuelva mañana. Una gran parte, a decir verdad.

Y esa solución parecía tener nombre y apellido: Rose Hathaway Mazur.


	3. 3 Beautiful Day

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 -** **Beautiful Day**

 _What you don't have you don't need it now_

 _What you don't know you can feel it somehow_

 _What you don't have you don't need it now_

 _Don't need it now_

 _It was a beautiful day_

 _ **U2**_

Iván me envió un mensaje corto al día siguiente, avisando que iría a la casa del tal Belikov y me daría noticias tan pronto como saliera de allí.

Busque ocuparme lo máximo que pude hasta que me contactara de nuevo, ya que esperar no era mi fuerte y estaba realmente ansiosa por una respuesta. No parecía ser el típico empleo de niñera de una chiquilla cualquiera, rica y mimada.

Había tenido éxito en evitar una conversación con Lissa después del episodio del día anterior y aún no le he comentado acerca de mi oferta de empleo. Prefiero conversar con ella sólo después de que todo esté resuelto. Si consigo el trabajo se lo diré, si no, ni toco el asunto.

Salí a correr temprano y, cuando regresé, ella ya se había ido al hospital. Limpié mi habitación, lavé algunos platos que estaban en el fregadero y mis ropas sucias, entonces me pregunté si sería apropiado hacer las maletas antes de recibir cualquier noticia de Iván, pero decidí que era mejor esperar. De todos modos, podría cambiar las cosas de lugar en mi habitación y organizar mi ropa para facilitar el traslado.

Cuando la tarde llegó y no había nada más que hacer dentro de aquel apartamento, decidí salir a correr una vez más para intentar controlar mi inquietud. Fue entonces cuando finalmente Iván me llamó. Salté de la cama para atender el teléfono y acabé tropezando en el camino.

\- ¿Rose? - preguntó cuando dejé caer el teléfono al suelo. - Rose, ¿Estás ahí? -

\- Hola. - atendí ya sin aire después de haber conseguido levantarme. - Hola estoy aquí. Mi celular cayó. -

\- ¿Estás bien? - Iván parecía preocupado

\- Sí estoy bien. Sólo se ha caído el móvil al suelo, sólo eso. - Él no necesitaba saber que casi me rompí la nariz tratando de coger el bendito aparato.

\- Ok, tengo algunas cosas para hablar contigo. ¿Qué piensas de cenar conmigo hoy? - Iván preguntó esperanzado. - ¿A las ocho tal vez? -

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¿En la oficina? - Él no puede estar pensando en dejarme con la intriga hasta las ocho para comentarme cualquier cosa. Faltan más de cuatro horas. Por más que deteste ir a su oficina haría una excepción para satisfacer mi curiosidad.

\- No, me tomé el resto del día de descanso. - dijo de forma despreocupada.

\- Bien, entonces acepto un café en media hora. Eso es lo mejor que vas a conseguir, amigo. - sonreí.

Yo sabía que no podía huir siempre de él, así que pensé que esta sería una gran opción. Un café entre amigos no es lo mismo que una cena que, con toda seguridad, él conseguiría de alguna forma transformar en algo romántico.

\- Tú no tienes remedio, Rose. - Iván rio, probablemente captando mi evasiva. - Algún día te convenceré de salir a cenar conmigo. ¿Somos amigos, o no somos amigos? -

\- ¿Café? ¿Media hora? - insistí.

\- Te busco en casa de Lissa en quince minutos. Estate lista. - dijo antes de colgar el teléfono, haciéndome sonreír. Iván realmente es un buen amigo. Sólo quisiera que entendiera que es solo eso lo que representa para mí.

A pesar de que era extremadamente bonito y sexy, - Sí, no puedo negarlo porque no soy ciega-, pero ni de cerca era mi tipo. Para empezar él era un mujeriego de primera. Desde que puse mis ojos sobre Iván lo supe. Y para apoyar este hecho, su compañero Adrian Ivashkov se aseguró de hacer hincapié en todas sus recientes conquistas, cuando acepté unirme a ellos durante una _happy hour_ hace un par de meses atrás.

Al principio estaba un tanto incómoda cuando me encontré con ellos en _The Hub Bar_ ese día porque Adrian había llevado a su prometida Sydney Sage, haciendo que pareciera un encuentro de parejas, pero pronto el socio de Iván rompió la incomodidad de la situación contando las historias más comprometedoras del rubio, que se limitaba a reír y a amenazar a su amigo.

Me arreglé rápidamente para salir, poniéndome una camiseta blanca y un short salmón con pedrería. Dejé mi cabello suelto, me puse unas joyas, un collar con un dije _Nazar_ , mi padre me lo dio en mi cumpleaños quince - una cadena de oro con una especie de dije con forma de ojo colgante - y el brazalete que Lissa me dio en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. Siempre solía usar esto para el día a día.

Iván llegó en el tiempo prometido y me encontré con él en la entrada del edificio. Seguimos hasta un bar en St Petersburg¹, la ciudad vecina a Tampa, donde actualmente vivo con Lissa.

\- Pensé que íbamos a un café. - me dije mirando la entrada del _Sloppy Pelican_. Me encanta este lugar, siempre venía aquí con Lissa en nuestras noches libres durante la universidad y mis dos últimos cumpleaños sucedieron aquí.

\- Pensé que te gustaría más una hamburguesa y patatas fritas. - Él puso su sonrisa hermosa haciéndome girar los ojos.

\- Yo no... -

\- Puedo pagar por tus bollos de cangrejo. - Iván usó su tono más chantajeador. - Sé que te encantan, con margaritas. -

\- ¿Margaritas? Estamos a mitad de la tarde, Iván. No voy a beber. -

\- ¿Y los bollos? - él insistió incitándome a bajar del coche.

\- ¿Alguna vez me he negado a la comida? -

\- Esa es mi chica. - él sonrió ya abriendo la puerta del bar para mí, que a aquella hora estaba todavía vacío, guiándome hasta una mesa en el balcón exterior, frente a la bahía.

El camarero se alejó tan pronto como Iván pidió una porción de bollos, patatas fritas y dos zumos, éste apoyó el rostro en una sus manos, mirándome atentamente, y sonrió en su forma más descarada.

\- ¿Ya te han dicho cuán linda estás hoy? -

\- Iván... - interrumpí antes de que su pregunta diese lugar a un clima extraño. - ¿Vas a dejarme en la espera hasta cuándo? -

\- Siempre tan directa, Rose. - su sonrisa se marchitó un poco y tuve ganas de patearme. Odio decepcionarlo.

\- Solo soy curiosa, tú sabes eso. -

\- Ok. - suspiró. - Vamos a los negocios entonces. Ya conversé con Belikov y él me pidió que te llevara mañana para encontrarnos en el almuerzo. -

\- ¿Y qué más dijo? - especulé. Ellos no podían sólo haber acordado eso sin hablar nada sobre mí.

\- Rose, te lo dije, él confía en mí. - Iván dijo despreocupado, después de tomar un trago de la bebida que acababa de ser servida. - Él sólo quiere tener una conversación para conocerte mejor antes de que empieces a trabajar allí. -

\- ¿Crees que al tal Belikov le voy a gustar? ¿Crees que tengo posibilidades? -

\- Eres única Rose. Cualquier persona quisiera tenerte en casa cuidando a su hija. - él habló poniendo su mano sobre la mía. Lo miré de forma significativa e Iván devolvió la mirada con petulancia.

¿Por qué este hombre tiene que ser tan insistente con alguien que no está interesada en él? Seguramente debe tener docenas de mujeres a sus pies. Sólo tienes que mirar su apariencia.

\- ¿Cómo puede saber que no soy una pirada? - pregunté sacando mi mano suavemente debajo de la suya, bajo la excusa de recoger una de los bollos que fueron colocados en la mesa.

\- Porque yo te estoy recomendando – Iván reviró los ojos como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. - Yo no recomendaría a una loca para cuidar de Claire. La niña es prácticamente parte de mi familia. -

\- ¿Prácticamente de tu familia? -

\- Ya te lo dije. Dimitri es mi mejor amigo y yo vi a la niña nacer. Ella es mi ahijada. -

Comí en silencio mientras absorbía aquella información. El hecho de que este empleo esté tan cerca de concretarse me dejaba particularmente inquieta sin ninguna razón aparente.

\- ¿Cómo es ella? - pregunté después de un tiempo, entendiendo que era eso el factor de mi agitación.

\- ¿Qué? - él devolvió la pregunta confuso, claramente pensando en otra cosa.

\- Claire, la niña. ¿Cómo es ella? -

\- Ah, ella es increíble, Rose. - Iván sonrió. - Vas amarla. Es fuerte, divertida, un poco manipuladora, irritante y amable. Si no tienes cuidado, ella va a hacer que la adorares para el resto de tu vida. -

\- Tú pareces estar describiéndome. - comenté riendo.

\- Pobre Belikov. -

\- ¿Eh, sería tan malo ser padre de alguien como yo? -

\- Estoy seguro de que el señor Mazur tiene los cabellos totalmente blancos, Rose. -

\- Ya lo has visto, Iván. Sabes que no es verdad. -

\- Estoy seguro de que eso es tinte, querida. - dio un guiño. – No me engañan, nadie tiene el pelo tan perfecto. -

\- No seas absurdo, mírame a mí, he heredado el pelo de mi padre. - devolví riendo y balanceando mi cola de caballo.

\- Seguro, pero se ve mejor en ti. -

Desvié de nuevo el asunto para evitar comentarios abrumadores y tuve bastante éxito en eso ya que conseguí hacer que Iván contase algunas historias sobre la niña mientras comíamos.

Por lo que él me decía ella parecía ser una mini-Rose y yo no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo. Tenía una cierta noción, de que yo, no era la persona más fácil del mundo.

-Vámonos Iván. - hablé después de algún tiempo, cuando percibí que el bar ya empezaba a llenarse con gente buscando diversión después del trabajo. - Nosotros llevamos toda la tarde aquí. -

Salimos enseguida e Iván me llevó de vuelta al apartamento de Lissa.

\- ¿Te paso a buscar mañana a las once, puede ser? - preguntó cuándo estacionó a las puertas del edificio.

\- Mañana. - confirmé con una sonrisa y salí del coche, ya pensando en qué ropa podría usar para ir a aquella entrevista. Si es que se puede llamar entrevista.

Iván dio a entender que todo está bien, pero no quiero tener esperanzas, aunque en el fondo me sentía realmente animada por poder ocupar ese puesto.

Pero, ¿Por qué diablos estoy tan ansiosa?

Mientras tomaba un baño rápido reflexionaba un poco al respecto. Creo que el principal punto, que me dejaba tan alborotada, era el hecho de que la niña tenía padres tan poco presentes. La madre, por lo que entendí, era alguna de esas modelos famosas, debe ser el asco en persona. El padre... Creo que olvidé preguntar qué es lo que hacía exactamente. Iván había comentado que era algún tipo de atleta, pero no había mencionado cuál era su modalidad. Bueno, pronto lo averiguaré.

De todos modos, me di cuenta que cuidar de un niño que recibía tan poca atención de sus padres era realmente algo preocupante. Pero también un desafío. Y me gustan los retos. Sentía que, en el fondo, había ganado allí una especie de misión, a pesar de no saber todavía exactamente cuál era.

Decidí acostarme en la cama para apagar un poco esos pensamientos y acabé viendo alguna película aleatoria que estaban pasando en la televisión. Una comedia romántica, de aquellas totalmente imposibles y llena de clichés. Sería genial si viviese algo así, pero no creo más en ese tipo de cosas. La realidad ya me había probado que la vida podía estar más cerca de una película de terror que de aquello.

No me di cuenta de que me había dormido hasta despertar al día siguiente con la televisión todavía encendida. Aparentemente cogí el sueño durante la película. Un vistazo al reloj me hizo darme cuenta de que aún era bastante temprano, pero aun así corrí al baño para ducharme y arreglarme. Todo tendría que estar perfecto.

Después de lavar y secar mis cabellos, decidí dejarlos atados. Y entonces partí hacia la difícil decisión de elegir la ropa. Me probé casi todos los vestidos de mi armario para aquella reunión. Al menos eso facilitaría mi vida a la hora de hacer las maletas.

Al probarme el décimo vestido, opté por uno de tejido ligero que llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía mangas cortas y era en tono rojo.

Me puse las joyas de siempre y solté mis cabellos, acompañado por un maquillaje ligero. Cuando Iván llegó, ya estaba totalmente lista y una vez más estaba bordeando el nerviosismo.

\- Estás muy linda Rose. - él sonrió cuando entré en su coche. - Realmente hermosa. -

\- Gracias Iván. - respondí. - ¿Dónde vamos a almorzar con tu amigo? -

\- En su casa, Rose. - Iván respondió.

Bueno, ahora voy a almorzar en la casa de un desconocido. Bien, esto no debería ser demasiado a estas alturas. Si puedo vivir en la casa de ese desconocido, entonces ¿Qué es un almuerzo?

Él condujo en un cómodo silencio, dándome la oportunidad de pensar bien el rumbo que mi vida está tomando y me acordé de las reflexiones de ayer.

¿Será que voy a conseguir cuidar bien de otra persona? Aún más ¿Alguien que parecía demandar una atención especial? No pude ni cuidar de un pez dorado que mi padre me dio cuando era más joven. Me olvidé de alimentar al animalito y cuando recordé al pobre, una semana después, ya había muerto.

Si bien un niño es diferente. Por supuesto va a avisar cuando tenga hambre. Pero, aun así, es más responsabilidad que cuidar de un pez, ¿No?

Iván siguió hasta una parte alejada de St. Petersburgo, tomando una calle con residencias muy bonitas, pero que se quedaban cada vez más alejadas unas de las otras. Después entramos en una alameda que parecía ser privada y paramos frente a una casa. Una gran casa. Una _puta_ gran casa.

Dios, ¿Cuánto dinero tiene ese tipo? Era fácilmente tres veces más grande y más elegante que la casa en la que crecí. Y mira que sólo vi la fachada.

Iván dio la vuelta al coche para ayudarme a bajar y se rio de mi expresión de espanto.

\- Quien te viera pensaría que tú no tienes una igual. - él me golpeó.

\- Para tu interés es de mi padre y no mía y ni siquiera es tan grande. Además de que me fui de allí hace más de siete años. - me defendí mientras él tocaba el timbre y esperaba que alguien atendiera. - Es fácil desacostumbrarse. -

\- Imagino que lo es. - Iván rio justo cuando una señora rara abrió la puerta.

Ella parecía un buitre malhumorado. Cielos.

\- Kirova, está usted radiante hoy, ¿Lo sabía? - él sonrió mientras la mujer fruncía aún más el ceño. - ¿Dimitri está por ahí? -

\- Él lo está esperando, señor Zeklos. - ella se alejó para permitir nuestra entrada y nos guió hasta una sala de estar con unos techos altos. Era posible ver que había un piso superior allí donde se encontraba una biblioteca. Realmente era una sala impresionante y sólo de ver aquello ya estaba loca por explorar el resto de aquella casa.

Pero luego mi atención fue capturada por un hombre que estaba parado de espaldas hacia nosotros, frente a una de las puertas de cristal que daba al exterior de la casa. Él parecía tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni notó nuestra presencia allí.

El hombre era alto, muy alto. O yo soy muy bajita. Tal vez una unión de las dos cosas. También me di cuenta de que era muy fuerte, con amplios hombros, gran espalda y... _¿Qué trasero era aquel?_

En resumen, está bueno. Definitivamente caliente. Y mira que ni siquiera había visto su rostro.

\- Dimitri, ¿Vas a quedarte ahí pensando en la vida? - Iván llamó la atención del hombre.

¿Entonces ese es el tal Dimitri? ¿Ese va a ser mi jefe?

Jadeé momentáneamente cuando se dió la vuelta. Dios mío, ¿Qué hombre es éste? ¿De dónde surgió tanta perfección en una sola persona? Iván definitivamente es hermoso, pero este tipo... Ah, este tipo...

Me golpeé mentalmente cuando percibí que estaba a punto de babear. Ciertamente no puedo pensar esas cosas sobre este hombre. Él es, o mejor, va a ser, espero, mi jefe. Nuestra relación debe ser estrictamente profesional.

Sin embargo, no pude impedir reparar en sus cabellos castaños, que en el momento estaban sujetos, pero que debían bordear la altura de su barbilla, dejándolo con un aire muy sexy. A su vez observé sus bellos ojos en un tono chocolate que estaban fijos en mí mientras él caminaba hacia nosotros. Sentí en mi nuca un escalofrío a medida que se acercaba.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué estoy pensando? No puedo sentir este tipo de cosas por mi casi jefe de ninguna manera.

 _¡Tú jefe, Rose, JEFE! ¿Lo entiendes?_

¿No bastan las confusiones que me persiguen?, necesito buscar más problemas en mi vida.

\- Dimitri, te presento a Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur. - Iván dijo poniendo la mano en mi espalda, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Por un instante había olvidado que él estaba a mi lado. - Rose, este es Dimitri Belikov. -

\- Es un placer conocerla, señorita Mazur. - él dijo con una voz grave embebida en un acento que parecía ser ruso y que haría a cualquier chica derretirse. Jesús, ¿Cómo podía mejorar aún más?

-Lo mismo digo, señor Belikov. - di mi mejor sonrisa profesional y noté algo brillar en su mirada. - Pero puede llamarme Rose, por favor. -

\- Siéntese, Rose. - Dimitri apuntó a uno de los sofás, sentándose en frente de éste, seguí su ejemplo.

\- No sé ustedes, pero yo necesito una cerveza. - Iván declaró aun permaneciendo de pie. - Sé que Rose casi nunca bebe, ¿Pero y tú Dimitri? ¿Aceptas una? -

\- Qué bueno que me ofrezcas una cerveza en mi propia casa, Iván. - Belikov dijo de forma sencilla, pero detecté la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios. – Pídele a Kirova que traiga unos zumos, incluso para ti. No vas a beber cerveza a estas horas. -

\- Estás siendo un aburrido, Dimitri. - el rubio respondió ya encaminándose hacia la puerta desde donde miró por encima de su hombro. - Y no vayas a asustar a la muchacha mientras yo esté fuera. -

Me di cuenta de que Dimitri se limitó a arquear una ceja, un gesto que Iván no vio, pues ya se había dado la vuelta de nuevo, dejándonos solos.

Un silencio abrumador se apoderó de la sala y sentí los ojos del hombre sobre mí una vez más. Sostuve su mirada por algunos momentos tratando de no parecer desafiante, pero tampoco queriendo dar la impresión de ser una chica dócil.

\- Entonces... - empezó después de aclararse la garganta. - ¿Conoce a Iván desde hace mucho tiempo? -

\- Hace unos meses. - respondí incómoda. No quería hablar de los motivos que me llevaron a conocer a Iván, pero intenté no dar una impresión equivocada sobre nuestra relación. - Necesité los servicios de su oficina por cuenta de algunas cuestiones de la universidad y después de eso acabamos convirtiéndonos en buenos amigos. -

No dejé evidente que necesitaba específicamente los trabajos de Iván, ya que él era un criminalista y eso iba a despertar la curiosidad del hombre con respecto a eso o iba a hacerle creer que era algún tipo de bandida. Tal vez con eso sólo creía que tuve algún problema burocrático.

\- Él comentó que usted está graduada. - dijo buscando de alguna manera un tema fácil sobre el que hablar. - ¿Estudió en la _Universidad de Tampa_? -

\- _Sur de Florida._ \- corregí. - Soy graduada en fisioterapia, pero no pude poner en práctica mis conocimientos porque no encontré ningún trabajo en mi área, sólo hice algún que otro servicio voluntario en los programas de la universidad. -

De nuevo el silencio recayó entre nosotros mientras Dimitri parecía evaluarme. Me sentía un poco incómoda ante su mirada penetrante esperando que formulase alguna nueva pregunta, pero nada vino.

\- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo? - Acabé preguntando a fin de intentar dar continuidad a la conversación.

\- Ivan es mi amigo más antiguo aquí en América. -

\- ¿Eres ruso? - especulé.

\- Sí. -

Esperé por unos segundos que Dimitri desarrollara su respuesta, pero no pasó de eso, lo que me hizo tener ganas de bufar. Realmente parece ser bien antisocial.

\- Usted tiene una hermosa casa. - comenté la primera cosa idiota que me vino a la mente para disimular mi nerviosismo. Estaba empezando a pensar que no le gusté. Probablemente percibió que es una locura dejar a un niño bajo mi responsabilidad.

\- Entonces, Rose. - el ruso dijo sin prestar atención a mi observación. - ¿Tienes experiencia con los niños? -

-Alguna. -respondí de forma evasiva. No sabía exactamente cuál sería la respuesta correcta. ¿Admitir que ni siquiera había estado cerca de quedarme sola con un niño me ayudaría de alguna manera?

Nuevamente Dimitri me analizó con atención haciéndome sentir incómoda y no pude negar que mi cuerpo estaba ligeramente caliente con la intensidad de aquellos ojos castaños. Pero, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando conmigo?

\- Rose. - dijo después de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos. - Voy a ser directo contigo. Yo confío en el juicio de Iván. Si cree que usted es capaz de cuidar a mi hija, le creo. Puedo ver que no tienes ninguna experiencia en esa rama, pero Natasha ya contrató a chicas inexpertas antes. Claire es una chica fácil de manejar. Muy fácil en verdad, sólo debes asegurarte de mantenerla viva... Y de que no enloquezca a Kirova. -

Terminé soltando una risa nerviosa. Mantenerla viva y que no enloqueciera a nadie. Me parecía pan comido. Solo que nada de eso lo era.

Justamente en ese momento la tal Kirova entró en la sala trayendo una bandeja con una jarra de zumo y dos vasos. Ella miró desaprobatoriamente hacia mí mientras yo escrutaba sobre su hombro para comprobar si Ivan venía detrás de ella, pero él no estaba allí. Aquel traidor realmente me había abandonado.

La mujer salió inmediatamente después de servir los vasos sin decir nada y yo agarré uno de ellos buscando ganar tiempo para recomponerme.

\- Señor Belikov. - hablé después de sorber un trago, intentando imponer un tono serio y profesional, aunque eso se haya arruinado por mi actitud anterior. - A pesar de nunca haber trabajado como niñera, creo que sé lo necesario para cuidar de un niño. Y yo le aseguro que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. -

Por algunas milésimas de segundo tuve la impresión de que Dimitri levantó mínimamente las esquinas de los labios, tal vez en una especie de sonrisa condescendiente, pero no pude cerciorarme, pues él recuperó su postura reservada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- No dudo de eso, Rose. Y, de todos modos, creo que ningún trabajo anterior podría prepararle para la rutina de esta casa. - dijo. - Creo que Iván debe haberle contado que me divorcié recientemente y mi ex-esposa tiene una agenda muy ocupada, así que obtuve la custodia de Claire. -

\- Sí, él me comentó medio por encima. - admití.

\- Bueno, entonces usted entiende que eso, sumado a mi rutina de entrenamientos, los horarios de los partidos y los viajes, acaban haciendo de este un trabajo a tiempo completo. -

\- Lo siento, señor, pero ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hace? -

Por un instante Dimitri pareció sorprendido. Él me miró como si yo fuera un ser de otro planeta, pero luego se corrigió y se limitó a levantar una ceja una vez más. Definitivamente él debería tener prohibido hacer aquello. ¿Acaso tenía una ligera idea de lo atractivo que era cuando lo hacía?

\- ¿No sabes quién soy, Rose? ¿En qué trabajo? -

Simplemente negué con la cabeza. Creo que eso había quedado un poco obvio.

\- Soy el Quarterback de los Buccaneers. Eso sabes lo que es, ¿Verdad? -

Al decir eso Dimitri acabó regalándome una media sonrisa burlona que sólo me hizo que me quedara sin aliento. _¿Por qué es tan hermoso, señor?_

-Sí. -respondí sonriendo de vuelta, ignorando el hecho de que probablemente me encontró una completa idiota.

Habla en serio. ¿Voy a ser niñera de la hija de un jugador de la NFL? Puede que nunca hubiese prestado mucha atención a un partido de fútbol, a pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo en la escuela en una esquina con el Quarterback del equipo, pero es imposible no conocer al equipo de Tampa con aquel estadio llamativo a tan solo veinte minutos de mi universidad. Todavía recuerdo el infierno que era para salir de allí cuando decidían marcar un partido el lunes o el jueves por la noche.

\- Bueno, entonces creo que usted entiende que por cuenta de todo esto tendrá que vivir aquí y va a terminar trabajando en horarios en los que normalmente no estaría. - él retomó un tono profesional.

\- Sí, lo entiendo. -

 _Adiós descansos en las tardes de domingo._

\- De todos modos, usted todavía tendrá un buen período de descanso durante el día. Cuando las clases de Claire se inicien, tendrá el día libre después de llevarla a la escuela y arreglar su cuarto. Siempre y cuando vaya a recogerla en su horario de salida, entonces podrá hacer lo que quiera. También habrá algunas noches en las que estaré de descanso y otras veces en que ella se quedará con su madre cuando ésta se digne a aparecer. -

Dimitri pareció un poco disgustado al hacer la última observación. Realmente... ¿Qué tipo de madre es la que casi no ve a su hija?

\- Por cierto, ¿Tienes licencia de conducir? - preguntó de repente.

\- Si ¿Por qué? -

\- Bueno, así no tendré que contratar a un conductor. Tengo un coche reservado exclusivamente para atender a Claire y usted podrá usarlo. -

Eso realmente me dejó animada. Teniendo en cuenta, por lo poco que vi de la casa, aquel hombre tendría una infinidad de coches y seguramente debía ser un modelo bien decente. Por lo menos, un BMW o un Audi.

\- En cuanto al salario. - continuó. - creo que Iván debe haberte comentado sobre la cantidad, pero le pediré a mi hermana Viktoria concretar los detalles con usted y pasarle una copia de mi agenda. Hay algunos días en que los entrenamientos son abiertos a la familia y seguramente Claire va a querer ir, entonces usted podrá organizarse a partir de ahí. -

\- Sin problemas. - Por el camino acabaré volviéndome hincha de los Bucs por asociación. - Imagino que ella va a los partidos también. -

\- Sólo los que se juegan en casa. En ese caso usted podrá quedarse en un camarote reservado para los familiares y antiguos jugadores. Fuera de eso, cualquier otra cuestión relacionada con el funcionamiento de la casa sólo tiene que hablarlo con Kirova. Ella es la ama de llaves y va a poder orientarla con más precisión. ¿Alguna duda? -

\- No ninguna. - _No del todo, todavía_ , pensé.

En un marco general realmente parecía un trabajo bien tranquilo y que me beneficiaría. ¿Por qué no había una fila de mujeres peleando a bofetadas por aquel puesto?

\- Entonces... ¿Cuándo puedes mudarte? - Dimitri preguntó por fin, sonando algo entre temeroso y deseoso.

\- Cuando usted prefiera. - respondí dudosa. Yo quería salir de la casa de Lissa lo más rápido posible antes de terminar encontrándola con Chris haciéndolo contra la nevera, pero no quería parecer desesperada.

\- ¿Usted vive sola? Puedo pedir a Iván que busque sus cosas ahora mismo. -

\- En realidad prefiero arreglarlo yo misma. - sonreí incomoda. ¿Es impresión mía o era él, el que estaba desesperado allí? - Yo vivo con una amiga y tendré que avisarle para que no piense que fui secuestrada o algo así. Pero puedo volver hoy. -

\- Por mí está bien de esa forma. - Dimitri dijo levantándose e hice lo mismo. - Tengo un compromiso más tarde, pero creo que Iván puede ayudarte con el cambio. -

\- Gracias, pero no hay necesidad. Pediré un taxi, no voy a traer tantas cosas. -

\- Entonces quedamos en eso. - el ruso extendió la mano hacia mí y me tomó un segundo para comprender lo que pasaba, entonces imité el gesto para sellar el trato.

Mi mano estaba completamente envuelta por la grande y cálida de él, y no pude dejar de notar cómo sus dedos eran largos y elegantes. Por un fugaz instante me perdí en aquel tacto y en los ojos castaños que me observaban.

\- Vamos. - Dimitri pareció un poco desconcertado después de soltar mi mano y se volvió hacia la puerta. - Le voy a enseñar la casa... Y presentar a Claire. -

Me reprendí mentalmente por haberme dejado afectar por él una vez más cuando lo seguí fuera de la sala, y me preocupaba la posibilidad de que él se hubiese dado cuenta. Ahora que finalmente estaba oficialmente contratada, no podía dejarme llevar por una posible atracción que pudiera crearse por mi jefe. Él era hermoso, pero entonces, Ivan también lo era y yo no me quedaba analizando su mirada o sus cálidas manos, o aquel culo redondo que estaba delante de mí o aún menos en la forma en que los músculos de su espalda quedaban marcados bajo la camisa mientras recorríamos la casa.

Nosotros seguimos por cada habitación, las cuales Dimitri presentó con total simplicidad como si aquella no fuera la residencia más increíble de todas.

\- Quiero que usted se sienta completamente a gusto aquí, esta va a pasar a ser su casa también. - el ruso dijo al pasar por una sala donde había un piano y para luego dirigirse a una enorme escalera en espiral que llevaría al piso superior. - Le voy a mostrar su habitación. -

Lo seguí por un largo pasillo hasta que se paró frente a una de las puertas y la abrió. No era un cuarto muy extravagante a comparación del resto de la casa, pero aun así era una hermosa habitación. Había una cama matrimonial en medio que parecía extremadamente cómoda, una estantería al lado de ésta, que de momento estaba vacía y, por delante, un armario de tamaño razonable. En realidad no me parecía el cuarto de una niñera y más bien una habitación de invitados.

\- Este de aquí va a ser el suyo, Rose. - Dimitri dijo entrando justo detrás de mí y siguiendo hasta una puerta revelando un baño muy espacioso. - Creo que usted encontrará todo lo que necesita con Kirova. La habitación de Claire está justo al lado. -

\- ¿Y dónde está ella? -

\- Probablemente en la piscina. Creo que Iván debe estar allí con ella. - el ruso se encogió de hombros y siguió a la habitación de la chica.

Cuando entré detrás de él vi que había un enorme armario a un rincón y un escritorio a otro, pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención era la cama en forma de barco pirata a la que se accedía por una escalera en el lateral. Justo encima de la cama había un tipo de composición junto a la lámpara que imitaba el mástil del barco con las velas y todo lo demás. Era un cuarto muy peculiar para una niña de siete años.

\- Me imagino lo que está pensando, pero fue la propia Claire quien lo escogió. - él aclaró respirando profundamente y contuve la voluntad de reír. Esa niña no era ni un poco lo que yo esperaba. - Las otras habitaciones del piso están vacías, menos la última del corredor que es la mía. -

Por esa breve explicación creí que probablemente no sería invitada a conocer su cuarto. No es que yo estuviera preguntando.

Nosotros nos dirigimos hacia el piso inferior nuevamente, pasando por una sala de gimnasio con varios aparatos, un comedor para al menos unas dieciséis personas y una cocina espaciosa que contenía una gran encimera de granito en medio con bancos alrededor.

\- Intento siempre estar presente en la cena cuando no hay partidos y suelo cocinar para ella. - Dimitri me explicó al salir por una puerta en la parte trasera de la casa hacia la zona de la piscina. - Pero aun así tenemos una cocinera que cuida de las demás comidas y de la cena cuando no estoy. -

Aquello me dejó un tanto sorprendida mientras lo acompañaba en silencio por un camino infinito que llevaba hasta la mismísima piscina. ¿Cómo que cocinaba él mismo? ¿Cómo un hombre de estos, además de todos los atributos que Dios le dio, todavía sabía cocinar? ¿Y hacía la comida de su propia hija?

Yo misma no tenía la menor aptitud para eso. Mis habilidades en la cocina se limitaban a marcar el número del restaurante más cercano o hacer algún sándwich, como máximo. En realidad, creo que podría prender fuego a la casa de sólo encender la estufa.

\- Aquí es el patio trasero y la piscina. - Dimitri presentó el lugar como si fuera un tanque cualquiera de cemento y se volvió para volver por el camino de donde vinimos al notar que no había nadie allí.

Lo miré completamente sorprendida. Aquella era la piscina más magnífica que había visto. Esta había sido construida para que pareciese un lago natural, con grandes piedras al fondo que imitaban una cascada y, por lo poco que pude ver antes de empezar a caminar detrás del ruso, había una especie de cueva artificial en medio de ella.

Esto era el paraíso. Con certeza, ese sería mi lugar oficial para practicar yoga cuando no lloviera.

Cuando aún era una adolescente, acabé envuelta en muchas peleas en la escuela, Janine me obligó a empezar a practicar la técnica, como forma de ayudarme a controlar mi rabia, y acabó volviéndose un hábito.

Volvimos a la casa y seguimos por un camino diferente, con más habitaciones. Yo definitivamente me voy a acabar perdiendo en este lugar.

Entonces llegamos a una sala de TV, donde Iván estaba desparramado en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano y al lado una niña un poco despeinada, pero que tenía un hermoso rostro, coronado por un cabello castaño claro y ojos profundamente azules. Ella parecía entusiasmada mientras miraba algún partido de fútbol. No tenía idea de que ya había comenzado la temporada.

\- Claire. - Dimitri exclamó. - ¿Por qué estás viendo estos videos? -

\- Los encontré entre tus cosas y decidí verlos para ayudarte después, papá. - ella dijo sin mirarnos.

\- Claire, ven aquí. - el ruso suspiró, atrayendo finalmente la atención de la niña que sólo entonces me notó, mirándome con curiosidad, pero permaneciendo donde estaba.

\- ¿Quién es esa? -

\- Ella es Rose. Y ella será tu nueva niñera. - Dimitri dijo poniendo gentilmente la mano en mi espalda, empujándome hacia la niña.

Por un instante me congelé en mi lugar. Nunca estuve tan cerca de quedarme a solas con un niño. Aquellas pequeñas manos me asustaban.

\- ¿Niñera? ¿Por qué necesito una niñera? No soy más un niña pequeña. - Claire dijo irritada, haciendo que Iván se riera en el sofá a su lado.

\- Tú sabes que no puedo simplemente dejarte sola aquí, Claire. Kirova renunciaría si eso sucediera. -

\- Pero tú puedes llevarme contigo. - ella insistió

\- Claire, esto no está en discusión. - Dimitri dijo en un tono cansado. - Te llevé a dos entrenamientos y casi has vuelto loco a Stan. -

¿Esta chica enloquece a todo el mundo? ¿Voy a ser la próxima que va a enloquecer?

\- No te preocupes, Rose. Tú sanidad va a quedar intacta. - Iván parecía leer mis pensamientos después de ver mi expresión.

La chica se levantó del sofá y se paró delante de mí mirando de forma petulante, poniendo las dos manos en su cintura.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿La novia de mi tío? -

Sentí la mirada de Dimitri en mí y oí una ola de risas de Iván de fondo, pero me enfoqué solo en la niña que me miraba como si pudiera intimidarme. No quería que el ruso pensara que estoy involucrada con Iván de ninguna manera. No quiero que me dé el empleo sólo por ser la novia de su amigo.

\- No. No soy su novia, ni de tu tío ni de nadie. Soy tu nueva niñera. - respondí en el mismo tono petulante que ella, sintiendo su mirada quedarse más afilada.

\- Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo vas a durar. - Claire dijo con desdén. – No pareces ser la gran cosa, apuesto a que sales corriendo a lo sumo en un mes. -

\- Vamos a jugar tu juego entonces, chica. - respondí imitando la pose de ella, poniendo las dos manos en la cintura y mirándola desde arriba. - Acepto la apuesta. Pero déjame decirte, yo nunca pierdo bajita. -

Iván se rio en el sofá.

\- Te lo dije, Belikov. Las dos se van a llevar muy bien. -

\- Ya me doy cuenta. - Dimitri dijo mirándome con una ceja erguida y de brazos cruzados consiguiendo apenas quedarse increíblemente sexy en esa pose.

\- Me parece mejor que almorcemos. - Iván nos interrumpió, levantándose del sofá y cogiendo a la chica que aún me miraba desconfiada desde sus brazos. - Estoy hambriento. -

El ruso me dio una última mirada que no pude interpretar antes de seguir a su amigo fuera de la sala.

Sólo lo que me faltaba, ser despedida antes incluso de mi primer día, pero yo no podía dejar que una mocosa me intimidara. Si ella quiere jugar de la manera difícil, puedo jugar su juego.

* * *

¹ Ciudad vecina a Tampa, Florida. Una de las tres ciudades de la Bahía de Tampa, que está compuesto por tapa, San Petersburgo y Clearwater.


	4. 4 Don't Stop Believin'

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 - Don't Stop Believin'**

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people

 _ **Journey**_

Habría sido un almuerzo muy raro si no fuera por Iván y su infinita gama de historias. Claire participaba activamente en la conversación, pero cada vez que yo decía algo me ignoraba completamente. Dimitri hacía sólo una que otra observación, manteniendo casi todo el tiempo una postura neutral y casi indiferente. No sabía si era de ese modo todo el tiempo o si sólo estaba así porque estaba presente. Y, realmente, no tenía idea de cuál era la peor opción.

Después de la comida, Iván y yo nos despedimos y él me llevó a casa.

\- Te dije que lo conseguirías. - el rubio dijo cuando estábamos ya dentro del coche. - Conozco a Dimitri. -

\- Tengo la impresión de que no le he caído muy bien. - acabé comentando.

\- Ah, relájate, él es así. No está muy a gusto con extraños. -

\- Muy reconfortante. -

Entonces él realmente estaba actuando de aquella forma taciturna por mi causa. Eso no me ayudaba en nada a relajarme.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? - Iván preguntó después de observarme por unos segundos. - ¡Ánimo, mujer! Has conseguido el empleo. ¿No era lo que querías? -

\- Lo es. - suspiré. - Sólo me estoy preguntando si conseguiré hacer el trabajo. Yo realmente no sé nada sobre los niños, a menos que se trate sobre el cuidado de un paciente. -

\- Si tú sabes manejarlos en ese tipo de situación, será mucho más fácil con una niña increíblemente saludable, Rose. No te preocupes. -

\- Espero que tengas razón. -

\- Ustedes van a llevarse bien, te lo aseguro - él sonrió. - Pronto van a enloquecer a Kirova juntas. -

\- ¿Y qué es lo que le ocurre a aquella mujer? Ella es tan extraña, parece el alma en pena de una película de terror. -

\- Ah, ahora tengo más que certeza de que ustedes se van a entender bastante rápido. -

\- ¿Quiénes? ¿El alma en pena y yo? - pregunté confusa. Dudo que esa mujer pueda ser agradable.  
\- No, tú y Claire. - Iván rio y entonces me arrojó una mirada condescendiente. - Sólo sé tú misma, Rose. Se aquella chica fuerte y obstinada que conozco no te dejes intimidar ni por ella ni por Dimitri y todo saldrá bien. -

Sonreí para él antes de que volviera de nuevo su atención hacia la carretera. Era increíble cómo Iván me conocía hace tan poco tiempo y ya me veía de esa forma, o eso era sólo su pseudo-atracción por mí hablando más alto. Pero, de cualquier forma, sus palabras me hicieron sentir, momentáneamente, un poco más de confianza mientras nos dirigiamos al edificio de Lissa en un silencio cómodo.  
\- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te espere para llevarte de vuelta a la casa de Belikov? - preguntó al estacionar el coche frente a nuestro destino.

\- No es necesario. Voy a tardar un poco en arreglar todas mis cosas y todavía tendré una conversación con Lissa sobre mi mudanza. -

\- ¿No le has contado nada a ella? -

\- No. - dije mientras encogía los hombros. - Me pareció mejor antes estar segura de que el empleo sería mío para ahorrarme una discusión innecesaria. -

\- Entonces me imagino que será una larga conversación. -

\- No tienes ni idea. - sonreí mientras me inclinaba hacia él dándole un beso en la mejilla. - Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Nunca seré capaz de devolver tu amabilidad apropiadamente. -

Algo brilló en el fondo de aquellos ojos azules mientras me alejaba y sentí que su mano izquierda resbalaba por mi brazo derecho.

\- Rose... -

\- Debo irme, Iván. - di mi mejor sonrisa ya abriendo la puerta y desvinculándome de lo que él quería hacer. - Tengo que volver allí hoy. Gracias de nuevo. -

Entre al edificio sin mirar hacia atrás y subí ansiosa a arreglar las maletas. Sabía que Lissa probablemente estaría en casa, ya que era su día libre y ella no me había advertido de que tuviera ningún compromiso. No iba a ser nada fácil explicarle que me iba.

Al abrir la puerta del apartamento la vi en la cocina revolviendo algo en la estufa.

\- Rose, finalmente has llegado. - dijo ansiosa. - Intenté contactarte, pero tu teléfono estaba apagado. -

\- Se le habrá terminado la batería. -

\- ¿Dónde has estado? No te vi ayer antes de ir a trabajar y cuando desperté hoy ya te habías ido. -

\- Estaba en una entrevista de trabajo. - suspiré, dirigiendome a mi cuarto, mientras Lissa venía detrás de mí animada, llevando una taza con algo humeante dentro. Sólo espero que ese líquido no venga a parar encima de mí cuando empiece a enloquecer con las novedades.

\- ¿Fue aquella para la que Iván te llamó? - Liss preguntó. - ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Dónde es? -

\- Es en San Petersburgo. - respondí mirando mi cama donde mis ropas estaban esparcidas. Lissa las empujó hacia un lado para sentarse y empecé a doblarlas tranquilamente para ganar tiempo.

\- ¿Y qué más? - ella insistió después de algún tiempo de silencio, percibiendo que yo no iba a decir nada más. - ¿El trabajo es en una clínica? ¿En un centro de rehabilitación? -

\- Bien… En realidad, no son unas prácticas... Medio que voy a trabajar fijo para una sola persona... - ¿Por qué no podía decir todo de una vez?

\- ¿Vas a atender a un paciente particular? - Lissa pareció entusiasmada. - Entonces a la persona le debe haber gustado mucho tu trabajo... ¿Qué estás haciendo? -

Ella se interrumpió cuando jalé una enorme maleta de debajo de la cama para poner las ropas ya dobladas.

\- Me voy a mudar, Liss. - sonreí de forma débil. - Voy a vivir en mi nuevo empleo. -

\- Espera, ¿qué tipo de empleo es ése? - preguntó desconfiada abandonando la taza semi llena en la mesita de noche lo que me dejó un poco más tranquila. - No es necesario que te mudes para trabajar como fisioterapeuta. -

\- En realidad, voy a trabajar como niñera. - al fin revelé la verdad sin mirarla, volviendo al armario para recoger el resto de la ropa.

\- ¿Como? ¿Niñera? ¿Estás loca? - Ella se puso de pie y empecé a lanzar mis ropas sin mucho cuidado en la maleta para poder terminar lo más rápido posible.

\- Liss... - empecé a intentar explicarme, pero ella no me dejó continuar.

\- No me vengas con _Liss_ ¡Nada de eso! Rose no puedes simplemente mudarte a la casa de unos completos extraños. - Lissa empezó a caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro yo tomé otras dos bolsas para colocarlas abiertas sobre la cama y comenzar a llenarlas.

\- Él no es un completo extraño. - suspiré.

\- ¿Él? ¿ÉL? ¿Vas a trabajar de niñera para un hombre? Me imaginé que sería para una pareja. -

\- Él está recién divorciado y solo con una niña de siete años. Y como dije, no es un completo extraño, Liss. Él es... - una vez más no he podido proseguir.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces supongo que lo conoces muy bien? - interrumpió con desdén, evite su mirada desaprobadora agachándome para alcanzar mis zapatos dentro del armario. – Porque hasta donde yo sé, no conoces a nadie que tenga hijos. -

\- Bueno, lo conocí hoy cuando... - traté de explicar.

\- ¿QUE TU LO HAS CONOCIDO HOY? - Esta vez ella realmente gritó, quitándome el par de sandalias que estaban en mis manos y tirándolas de cualquier manera sobre la cama. - ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te fuiste a pasear por el parque y decidiste trabajar como niñera para el primer hombre caliente que apareciera con un niño? -

\- No fue así, Liss. Y estás empezando a ofenderme. - Dije mientras la miraba, colocando los zapatos sueltos en una maleta antes de ir al baño a recoger mis artículos de higiene personal.

\- ¿No has aprendido nada de confiar en extraños con todo lo que pasó? Me pareció que Nathan había sido suficiente experiencia para una vida, pero veo que me equivoqué. -

\- No te atrevas a hablarme de aquel cerdo. - gruñí ahora lanzando yo las cosas que estaban en mis manos sobre la cama para encararla. - Sabes muy bien que lo que pasó no fue culpa mía. No tenía ni idea de cómo era en realidad y creo que he pagado muy caro por ello. -

Mi voz se rompió al decir la última frase, cerré mis ojos para controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar cuando los malditos recuerdos volvieron a mi mente. La forma en que me agarró y me arrojó de cualquier manera sobre la cama, sus puños golpeando mi cuerpo...

\- Lo siento, no debería haberte dicho eso. - Lissa interrumpió mis pensamientos sombríos haciéndome que me enfocara de nuevo en su cara. El arrepentimiento reemplazó a la rabia en aquellos ojos verde jade y apenas asentí, retomando mi tarea.

Por unos minutos nos quedamos en silencio. Lissa se ocupó de doblar correctamente las ropas que estaban esparcidas de cualquier forma dentro de las maletas mientras yo seguía recolectando todo lo que estaba en el baño. Ella parecía estar eligiendo con más cuidado sus próximas palabras.

\- Es sólo que... No entiendo cómo puedes mudarte a la casa de un completo desconocido así sin más, y mucho menos después de aquella experiencia. -

\- Liss, si me dejaras explicarte en vez de enloquecer tal vez lo entenderías. - hablé de forma cansada, mientras me sentaba en la cama por un instante.

\- Explícamelo. - Lissa se sentó a mi lado con una expresión seria.

\- Él es amigo de Iván. Ellos crecieron juntos y es el padrino de la niña o algo así. Tú sabes que nunca me dejaría ir a vivir a la casa de alguien en quien no confía totalmente. -

\- Rose... - ella comenzó de forma insegura - ¿Esto es por lo que pasó con Christian? Lo siento mucho, prometo que nunca más se repetirá. -

\- No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. - mentí un poco. Realmente ese episodio contribuyó mucho a mi decisión. - Sólo necesito un empleo. No tengo dinero para nada, ni para pagar el alquiler, ni siquiera para poner comida en la nevera. -

\- Estoy consiguiendo pagar todo, Rose. Realmente no tienes que someterte a esto. -

\- Pero yo no quiero que pagues por todo. - exclamé volviéndome a exasperar. - ¿No lo entiendes? -

\- Somos un equipo, ¿Recuerdas? No me importa ayudarte por un tiempo.-

\- ¡ _Me_ importa a mí! Y tú no vas a poder pagar mi préstamo estudiantil de todos modos.-

\- Encontraremos una manera de hacerlo. Estoy segura de que si hablas con tus padres... -

\- No, Liss. Eso está fuera de consideración. - Me levanté para reanudar la organización y comencé a recoger algunas pertenencias que estaban sobre el escritorio y dentro de los cajones para meterlos en una mochila. - Sabes muy bien que no voy a hablar con ellos.-

Las cosas podrían haber resultado mejor si yo hubiera hablado con mis padres, pero jamás olvidaría las palabras de Janine cuando finalmente les di la noticia de que no había actuado a la voluntad de ellos. Después de gritos y acusaciones, ella dijo que nunca sería capaz de vivir sin el sustento y los lujos que Abe me proporcionaba y que no me daba ni un mes antes de que volviera corriendo pidiendo ayuda.

Sólo que probé que ella estaba equivocada. Llegué hasta aquí sin un dólar del viejo, trabajando duro como camarera y otros pequeños empleos que conseguí y ahora no iba a admitir una derrota. A pesar de no tener los mismos privilegios descubrí que vivir por mi propia cuenta era realmente liberador.

\- Dije que lo conseguiría y eso es lo que voy a hacer, independientemente de lo que pase. - suspiré terminando de guardar algunos artículos de maquillaje y perfumes en una bolsa de mano. - Y ya di mi palabra, no voy a volverme atrás. De hecho, tengo que volver pronto a San Petersburgo. -  
\- ¿Te vas hoy? - Lissa preguntó sorprendida y herida. - ¿Vas a abandonarme así sin más ni menos? -  
\- No sea dramática, Vasilisa. - puse los ojos en blanco. - Yo no te estoy abandonando, solo no voy a vivir más contigo. -

\- No va a ser lo mismo, Rose. - ella hizo un puchero poniéndose de pie mientras yo comenzaba a cerrar las maletas.

\- Piénsalo por el lado bueno. El tarado de tu novio puede venirse a vivir aquí y vosotros vais a poder hacerlo como conejos en cualquier lugar de esta casa sin correr el riesgo de traumatizar a nadie. -

Lissa bufó y salió fuera de la habitación pisando firme. Aproveché para cambiarme de ropa por un vestido más ligero que había separado antes y eché un vistazo a todos los rincones para comprobar que nada había quedado atrás. Todas mis cosas entraron en tres maletas y una mochila, aparte de lo que conseguí meter en mi bolsa de mano.

Mi amiga resurgió minutos después de llamar un taxi, trayendo una bolsa de tela con varias pertenencias mías.

\- Había tomado prestadas estas cosas tuyas. - suspiró y empezó a ayudarme a cargar las maletas para el hall del apartamento.

\- Lissa, deshazte de esa cara de entierro. Vamos a seguir viéndonos en nuestros tiempos libres. -

\- No es por eso por lo que estoy así, Rose. Sólo creo que deberías pensar mejor al respecto. Una cosa era vivir de subempleos antes de formarte, ¿Pero ahora? Si tienes paciencia pronto vas a encontrar algo en tu área - insistió unos segundos antes de que la puerta del ascensor se abriera para colocar mis cosas.

\- Sólo que ya no puedo esperar. Y sabes muy bien que no es tan fácil encontrar trabajo. -

\- ¿Estudiaste siete años de tu vida para terminar como niñera? ¿En serio? - Lissa intentó otro enfoque.

\- ¿Recuerdas a David? Él que se graduó el año pasado y hacia nuestras uñas los fines de semana. -

\- Claro que lo recuerdo - ella frunció la frente, no comprendiendo mi cambio súbito de asunto. - Mis manos nunca más fueron las mismas desde que dejé de arreglármelas con él. -

\- Pues entonces puedes buscarlo. Lo transformó en un empleo a tiempo completo desde la graduación ya que no consiguió nada. -

Ella me miró incrédula.

\- También está Marianne que está trabajando en la limpieza en Miami y George que está vendiendo seguros. - enumeré. - Ah ¿Conoces a Henry? Está trabajando como empleado en McDonalds. También tiene el... -

\- Está bien, está bien. Ya sé. - Lissa respondió malhumorada mientras vaciamos el ascensor en la planta baja. - Pero todavía creo que estás precipitándote. Aunque no sea en tu área otra cosa mejor puede surgir.

¿Mejor que ese salario descomunal? Lo dudo mucho.

\- Liss, ya basta, por favor. No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo. Me voy y punto final. Y, además, esto es lo que quiero. -

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quieres ser una niñera? Tú tienes miedo de los niños. - ella giró los ojos.

\- Esa chica es... diferente. - respondí saliendo a la calle cuando vi el taxi esperando.

\- Tu padre se va a morir cuando lo descubra, Rose. - Lissa apeló a otro lado. - Él va a morir, matarte y luego matarme a mí por dejarte hacer esta locura. -

\- Él no nos matará si ya está muerto. - dije riendo mientras observaba al taxista intentar encajar todo en el maletero. - Y él no va a descubrirlo si tú no se lo cuentas. -

\- Apuesto que esto va a ser como cuando entraste a la universidad. Casi tuve la certeza de que Abe y Janine iban a teletransportarse a través de la línea telefónica. Y él realmente hizo algo cerca de eso. Ningún vuelo de Pensilvania a Florida es tan rápido como aquel. -

\- Ellos sólo lo van a descubrir si se los cuentas y tú no vas a hacer eso ¿Verdad? - dije envolviéndola en un abrazo. - Te mando un mensaje tan pronto como llegue. Voy a estar bien, Liss. -

\- Voy a extrañarte mucho, Rose. - ella lloriqueó.

\- Vamos a seguir viéndonos con frecuencia. Te lo prometo. Su casa está a menos de media hora de aquí. -

\- Y al final ¿Quién es él? Tú no me lo has dicho. -

\- Dimitri Belikov. - respondí encogiendo mis hombros. Realmente dudo que ella vaya a conocerlo.

\- ¿Dimitri Belikov? - ella abrió los ojos. - ¿El Quarterback de los Bucs? -

\- ¿Lo conoces? - pregunté sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo Lissa sigue el fútbol?

\- Claro, él... -

\- Muchacha, tenemos que irnos - el taxista interrumpió.

\- Debo irme, Liss. Te llamo tan pronto como pueda. - Le di un rápido abrazo y entré en el coche, dejando a una Lissa sorprendida atrás.

Le indiqué la dirección al conductor y pasé el viaje entero pensativa.

A pesar de haberle dicho a mi amiga que quería hacer esto, muchas preguntas todavía rondaban por mi mente. ¿Qué me esperaba? ¿Voy realmente a conseguir cuidar a la chica? ¿El trabajo va a ser tan simple como Iván me garantizó?

Antes de que cualquier respuesta cayera mágicamente en mi regazo paramos frente a aquella gigantesca casa. El taxista me ayudó a llevar las maletas hasta la puerta, le pagué y toqué el timbre.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y el sol se iba poniendo. El horario de verano alargaba los días al máximo, lo que era óptimo, porque amaba el sol, a pesar de que el verano de Tampa acercaba a la ciudad a ser una sucursal del infierno. Hoy el día tuvo una temperatura considerada 'amena' para aquella época del año, pasando los treinta grados.

\- Dios del cielo. - Kirova exclamó al abrir la puerta y verme. - ¿Qué ropas son esas? -

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté sorprendida. No era la recepción que yo esperaba.

\- El señor Belikov está preparando la cena de Claire. - ella dijo sin responder, abriéndome paso para que arrastrara mis maletas hacia adentro. - Usted ya sabe cuál va a ser su habitación ¿Verdad? Lleve sus maletas allí. -

Una vez más ella me inspeccionó de arriba abajo y yo misma miré mi vestido para ver lo que tanto la había espantado. No vi nada inadecuado en él.

\- Ya preparé su uniforme de trabajo. Mientras que usted esté cuidando de la niña debe usarlo. Sin excepción. Cuando no esté de servicio puede usar su ropa, pero trate de mantenerse más decente que eso que lleva puesto. -

\- ¿Eh? Yo... -

\- Usted está perdiendo nuestro tiempo aquí. No puede dejar estos trastos esparcidos por la entrada, llévelos ahora mismo a su cuarto - la loca me interrumpió. - Ve, rápido chica no tengo toda la noche. -

Kirova se volvió dándome la espalda y salió marchando hacia algún lugar y no se dignó a ayudarme con las maletas. Equilibré lo que pude de la mejor manera posible y seguí el camino que recordaba para llegar al cuarto. Conseguí acertar la habitación y abandoné lo que llevaba en la entrada, volviendo para buscar el resto de mis cosas.

Cuando cerré la puerta, vi un juego de uniformes esparcidos por la cama. Camisas polo de color rosa bebé, pantalones vaqueros blancos y unos zapatos keds blancos.

¿Es en serio que quieren que utilice esta ropa? Eso era simplemente horroroso. Además, utilizar pantalones largos con el calor de Tampa era con certeza la mayor estupidez del mundo.

Respiré profundamente por un instante y decidí no discutir. Ahora yo seguía órdenes, así que no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Pasé un buen rato guardando mis ropas en el armario y organizando mis pertenencias por la habitación y el baño, así que fui a refrescarme. El baño era maravilloso. Hace siete años que no disfrutaba de algo así diariamente y tuve la certeza de que podría acostumbrarse a vivir allí fácilmente.

Dentro de la casa la temperatura era muy agradable y, por eso, decidí ponerme un pantalón corto y una blusa roja de tirantes anchos.

No sabía si sería apropiado salir de la habitación por ahora, entonces decidí quedarme allí, a pesar de que estaba empezando a sentir un poco de hambre. Hacía menos de una hora que estaba en aquella casa y ya me sentía totalmente perdida.

Observé como la oscuridad había tomado el cielo desde la ventana de mi cuarto y mandé un mensaje a Liss avisándole de que llegué bien. Simplemente no la llamé porque no estaba preparada para una ronda de preguntas a las que no sabría que responder.

Fue entonces cuando escuché un golpe en mi puerta.

\- ¿Sí? - pregunté desanimada al ver a Kirova allí parada. ¿Esta mujer no me dejará en paz?

\- El señor Belikov desea verla en su oficina. - dijo y se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda.

\- Eh, espera. No sé cómo llegar hasta allí. -

\- Sígame. - Kirova giró los ojos. - Y trate de no perderse. -

Caminamos silenciosamente por los pasillos y ella me dejó en la puerta de la oficina. Después de golpear, oí a Dimitri mandarme a entrar con ese acento tan sexy.

\- Señorita Mazur. - me saludó e indicó una silla frente a la mesa en la que estaba acomodado. - Por favor siéntese. -

\- Sólo Rose, por favor. - pedí una vez más después de sentarme y observar el lugar. Era una habitación pequeña en comparación con otras de aquella casa, pero bien acogedora.

\- ¿Se ha instalado correctamente? -

\- Sí, gracias. - sonríe. Eso era extraño.

Él se detuvo un instante midiéndome tal cual lo hizo Kirova, pero no pude identificar si él aprobaba o desaprobaba mi vestimenta por su mirada neutral.

\- Entonces Rose, le pedí que viniera aquí, pues porque necesitamos discutir algunos detalles. En primer lugar, aquí están las llaves del coche que va a usar para llevar a Claire y una copia de las llaves de la casa para que pueda caminar libremente. -

\- Gracias. - dije cogiendo las llaves que él me extendía.

\- Como le dije, mi hermana vendrá a hablar con usted entre mañana y pasado. Ella es quien administra toda mi agenda de trabajo y cuida de algunos de mis compromisos financieros, entonces cualquier problema al respecto deberá ser discutido con ella. También he pedido a Viktoria que traiga una copia de mis horarios durante la temporada. -

Dimitri hizo una pausa y me observó, tal vez, para ver si lo estaba entendiendo y asentí para demostrar que sí.

\- Por el momento. - continuó - usted sólo debe garantizar que Claire no incomode a Kirova. Ella está de vacaciones por una semana más. Las clases empiezan en la primera semana de agosto y usted garantizará que no falte o se retrase. -

\- Sí señor. -

\- Hasta el inicio de la temporada tendré descanso los domingos y por lo tanto, ese será también su día de descanso. Durante la semana estoy ocupado en el _campo de entrenamientos_ por las mañanas, pero la mayoría de las noches estaré en casa si no hay un compromiso con mis patrocinadores. De esta forma puede haber algunos horarios libres para usted. -

\- ¿Y cuándo comienza la temporada exactamente? - pregunté pensativa. Realmente no sé nada sobre fútbol americano.

Como esta mañana, vi una leve sombra de una sonrisa pasar por sus ojos castaños. Él debe creerme una lunática. ¿Quién en este país no seguía el fútbol americano?

\- Septiembre. - Dimitri respondió, sin embargo, sin ningún cambio en su voz. - Seguirá hasta enero si no clasificamos para los playoffs, pero el Super Bowl se disputa el primer fin de semana de febrero. Será cuando su tiempo libre pasará a ser los martes, con excepción de las semanas en que hay partidos en lunes y en jueves. Probablemente mi primer viaje será sólo a finales de septiembre, lo que le dará un buen tiempo para adaptarse a la rutina de Claire.

\- Entiendo. - contesté a pesar de estar encontrando esos horarios medio locos, pero ¿Quién era yo para discutir?

Espero conseguir realmente adaptarme. Si bien esta temporada de juegos era muy corta. ¿Se quedaba de vacaciones el resto del año? Eso sí que era vida. Ganar millones y tener unos cinco meses de descanso.

\- Mañana tengo entrenamiento por la mañana. - el ruso me hizo volver mi atención una vez más a él. - Saldré a las siete de la mañana y volveré a las cinco de la tarde. Claire debe despertar como máximo a las nueve para tomar el desayuno. Kirova te presentará a Sonya Karp. Ella es nuestra cocinera. ¿Tiene alguna duda, Rose?

\- No señor. - En realidad todavía estaba curiosa con la cuestión de sus vacaciones, pero pensé que no era adecuado preguntar.

\- Eso es todo por hora entonces. - Dimitri obviamente me estaba dispensando. - Espero que tengas todo lo que necesitas. -

\- Si lo tengo. Gracias. - di una leve sonrisa antes de levantarme y caminar hacia fuera.

\- Rose. - me llamó cuando estaba a mitad de camino de cerrar la puerta, haciéndome interrumpir el movimiento para mirarlo. - ¿Ya has cenado? -

\- En realidad no. - admití, frunciendo la frente, sin entender lo que él quería.

El ruso me miró por unos segundos como si estuviera pensando en lo que iba a decir, lo que aumentó aún más mi confusión por su pregunta. ¿Por qué le importaría eso?

\- Usted es libre de prepararse lo que quiera en la cocina. - dijo por fin. - Ya te dije que quiero que te sientas como en casa aquí. -

\- Ah, cierto. Gracias. - agradecí de nuevo un poco desconcertada y me fui de una vez.

Por un instante tuve la impresión de que iba a hacerme alguna invitación, pero acabó cambiando de idea.

Como yo realmente estaba hambrienta, seguí la sugerencia de Dimitri y me dirigí hasta la enorme cocina. Revisé los armarios y la nevera en busca de alguna cosa fácil, ya que no quería arriesgarme a cocinar nada, y acabé recalentando los restos de unos macarrones integrales con salsa boloñesa que encontré. Yo realmente odiaba cualquier cosa que pudiera ser comprada en tiendas de productos naturales, pero admito que esto estaba muy bueno. Si fue esa la comida que el ruso había preparado para su hija más temprano, este hombre definitivamente era una bendición de Dios.

Al volver a mi cuarto me sentía exhausta. Me puse mi pijama y caí directamente en la cama después de cepillarme los dientes. Esta mañana me desperté ansiosa sin saber si tendría o no un empleo y ahora iba a dormir siendo empleada y viviendo en una casa completamente extraña, rodeada de desconocidos. Eso sí que es un giro.

No tuve un sueño exactamente tranquilo, tal vez por la nueva cama, me desperté al día siguiente muy temprano. Oí a Dimitri -probablemente- pasar por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras.

Seguí hacia el baño para hacer mi higiene y luego me puse mi ropa de yoga. Tendría tiempo suficiente para practicar un poco antes de encarar mi nueva rutina diaria.

Decidí abrir la puerta de cristal de mi habitación que daba a un patio y me extendí allí, dejando el sol bañar mi piel. Hice los ejercicios durante casi una hora, entonces me vestí con aquel uniforme horrible que Kirova me había dado y bajé para tomar el desayuno.

Allí no tenían nada que me gustara, por lo que decidí salir a comprar mi propia comida. Había visto una cafetería no muy lejos de la casa cuando vine ayer y seguramente tendría tiempo suficiente para ir hasta el lugar a pie y volver antes de las nueve.

\- Kirova. - avisé cuando la encontré de camino a la puerta. - Voy a salir para comprar algo para comer, no tardaré mucho tiempo. -

\- Espero que no. Usted no querrá retrasarse el primer día viviendo en su lugar de trabajo. - dijo, claramente desaprobando mi plan. Salvo que conseguí ir y volver a tiempo.

Llegué completamente sudada poco antes del horario estipulado por Dimitri para despertar a Claire. Aquel uniforme era caliente como el infierno, pero decidí respirar profundamente y simplemente aceptarlo.

\- Usted debe preparar el desayuno de Claire. - Kirova me alertó cuando pasé por ella para ir al cuarto de la niña. - La señorita Karp sólo llega para el almuerzo. -

\- ¿Qué? No tengo idea de lo que come un niño. – termine dejándolo escapar.

\- Entonces creo que estás en el trabajo equivocado, chica. -

\- ¡Pero qué mierda! -exclamé ¿Qué es lo que una niña de siete años come en el desayuno? ¿Cereales?

\- Cuidado con esa boca cerca de Claire. Ella ya tiene pésimos modales sin necesidad de alguien para enseñarle más formas equivocadas. - Kirova me reprendió. Esta mujer es un verdadero grano en el culo.

\- Está bien. - murmuré. - ¿Puedes ayudarme, sólo por esta vez? -

\- Ella come todos los días yogurt con ensalada de frutas. - la mujer dijo después de una pequeña evaluación. - Creo que mejor deberías aprender rápidamente cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí. -

\- OK, gracias. -

Corrí hasta el cuarto de Claire para despertarla y ella me miró malhumorada antes de encerrarse en el baño. Por lo menos la chica consigue manejarse sola con esas cosas, ¿No?

Decidí separar una ropa para ella, entonces abrí su armario y quedé instantáneamente sorprendida con lo que vi allí. Había una infinidad de vestidos colgados en perchas, de todos los colores y para todas las ocasiones. Tenía algunos que parecían hechos para una muñeca Barbie, pero otros eran muy bonitos.

\- Yo uso la ropa que está en los cajones. - la voz de Claire me sobresaltó y la miré parada en la puerta del baño con el pelo atado en una cola de caballo. - Ni pienses en intentar convencerme de ponerme uno de esos vestidos idiotas. -

\- ¿Por qué no? - Tienes algunos bien bonitos aquí - hablé abriendo el primer cajón y sacando de allí una camiseta cualquiera. Mostré lo que tenía en la mano a la niña, y ella volvió los ojos, y se dirigió al armario para escoger ella misma lo que iba a vestir.

Claire no respondió a mi pregunta sobre su ropa. Sólo vistió lo que le pareció mejor y bajó a la cocina. "Yo conseguí preparar su desayuno de forma adecuada - al menos creo que sí, ya que ella no se quejó de nada -, entonces ella se fue a la sala y se sentó frente a la televisión para seguir viendo uno de esos vídeos que estaba viendo con Iván ayer.

Durante toda la mañana ella se quedó allí ignorándome totalmente. No había nada que yo pudiera decir o intentar, ella no me dejaba acercarme.

Terminé renunciando a intentar conversar sobre algún asunto con Claire y me quedé en la cocina después del almuerzo, observando a Sonya Karp organizar los platos en el lavavajillas. Ella fue extremadamente amable conmigo desde el momento en que me vio. Debería rondar los treinta y cinco años y era muy bonita, con cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos verdes.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema de la chica? - pregunté a la cocinera.

\- Claire es siempre así con las nuevas niñeras. Por lo menos hasta que ella decide si le gusta o no la persona. - Karp dijo sonriendo de forma indulgente. - Si le gustas, ella comenzará a abrirse. -

\- ¿Y si no le gusto? - pregunté incierta de si quería saber la respuesta.

\- Entonces ella va a hacer de su vida un infierno hasta que usted dimita. - ella rio y me hundí en el baquillo en la que estaba sentada. - Juro que tuvo niñeras que duraron sólo tres días. -

\- Qué maravilla. - hablé desanimada. - ¿Y cuánto tiempo tarda hasta que Claire decide? -

Era obvio que yo sería la próxima en ser torturada por la niña. No había posibilidades que de un niño pequeño me tomara cariño, soy pésima con ellos. Simplemente no los entiendo.

\- Pueden ser algunas horas, puede que sean algunas semanas. - La mujer se encogió de hombros. - Pero no te preocupes, tengo la impresión de que vas a estar bien. -

\- Espero que sí. - suspiré. – realmente necesito este trabajo o tendré que admitirle a mis padres que soy un fracaso y volver a Pensilvania. -

\- Eso sólo va a suceder si tú continúas rindiéndote de esta manera como lo estás haciendo ahora. Rose, sólo dale una oportunidad para que te conozca. -

Sólo esperaba que Karp estuviera realmente segura.

Siguiendo su consejo, fui a la sala donde la niña todavía veía los partidos, para volver a intentarlo una vez más.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Le pregunté sentándome junto a Claire.

\- Viendo dónde mi padre se equivoca en las jugadas para poder comentarlo con él cuando llegue. - respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

\- ¿Y a él le gusta cuando lo haces? -

\- ¿Estás ridícula con esa ropa, lo sabías? - Claire me cortó, mirando de lado hacia mí.

\- Sí, lo sé. - murmuré. Está a simple vista que no le voy a gustar a la niña. ¿Por qué todavía estoy insistiendo? - ¿No ves, no sé, dibujos? -

\- ¿Tengo cara de ser una bebé por casualidad? - preguntó enojada. - Apuesto a que vas a ser igual que todas las otras niñeras y vas querer obligarme a aprender el nombre de las princesas Disney. -

\- Bueno, no tienen por qué gustarte las princesas necesariamente. - le indiqué pensativa. - A mí nunca me gustaron. -

\- Tú estabas vestida como una princesa ayer. - Claire me acusó de forma petulante. - Dudo que no te gustaran las princesas y no quieras vestirme como una de ellas. -

\- Que yo use un vestido no significa que me visto como una princesa. - respondí en el mismo tono. Entonces ¿Era por eso que no le gustaba esas ropas lindas en su armario? ¿Por no querer parecer una muñeca o algo parecido?

\- Yo no te creo. -

\- Ok, vamos a hacer lo siguiente. - hablé después de tener una idea. - Me encanta ver los dibujos y nunca involucran a las princesas. Puedo seleccionar mis favoritos y los vamos a ver juntas. -

-No tienes cara de alguien a quien le gustan los dibujos. - la niña dijo levantando una ceja de la misma forma que el padre.

\- Ok, es verdad, no me gustan, pero puedo buscar hasta encontrar uno que las dos vamos a disfrutar ¿Qué te parece?-

\- Está bien. - ella se encogió de hombros. - Mañana podemos ver una película si consigues una. -

\- Bueno. - Sonreí ya planeando coger mi notebook para buscar algunas opciones.

Finalmente creo que conseguí algún mínimo avance, ella no me estaba ignorando por lo menos.

Pero había una cosa en la que Claire tenía toda razón: Me veo patética en esta ropa.


	5. 5 Work Bitch

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 - Work Bitch**

 _Hold your head high_

 _Fingers to the sky_

 _They gon' try and try ya_

 _But they can't deny ya_

 _Keep on floating higher and higher_

 _So hold your head high_

 _Fingers to the sky_

 _Now they don't believe ya_

 _But they gonna need ya_

 _Keep on floating higher and higher_

 _Keep on floating higher and higher_

 _And higher_

 _ **Britney Spears**_

Hace poco más de una semana que estaba trabajando como niñera de Claire y ya estaba empezando a sentirme una inútil. Hasta entonces no había conseguido acercarme a la chica. Era como si ella estuviera esperando algo más de mí.

Además no me sentía muy cómoda viviendo en aquella casa en la que todos parecían encontrarme una intrusa. A parte del obvio menosprecio de Claire por mí, también estaba Kirova que desaprobaba cada acto mío. Hasta la hermana de Dimitri me había tratado de forma extraña cuando vino a arreglar los detalles de mi pago y traer una copia de su agenda. La tal Viktoria me estaba estudiando todo el tiempo, como si desconfiara de mí.

O tal vez era sólo impresión mía y ella estaba mirando lo ridículamente estúpida que parecía en aquel uniforme.

En cuanto a la forma en la que el ruso me trataba, no tenía mucho que reclamar ya que simplemente no nos veíamos. Dimitri ha trabajado todos los días y algunos de ellos apenas llegaba sólo para la hora de la cena.

Una rutina extraña se estableció entre nosotros: cuando llegaba, yo siempre me iba a mi cuarto para dejarlo a solas con su hija y sólo bajaba horas más tarde para recalentar la cena que él había hecho.

Sólo dos veces había comido con Claire, ya que el ruso había tenido unos compromisos por la noche. Confieso que a pesar de que la comida de Karp era excelente, sentía la falta de la cocina "sano-pero-sabroso" del hombre en aquellas ocasiones. Él tenía verdadero talento para cocinar.

En mi domingo de descanso, salí a pie para conocer el barrio y acabé almorzando en un restaurante cercano a la casa. Al volver pasé el resto del día acostada en la cama viendo algunas películas en mi notebook.

Durante toda la semana intenté ver algunos dibujos con Claire, como habíamos acordado, pero fallé miserablemente. Ella odió las cinco películas que había intentado que viera hasta entonces. Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, Pocahontas, El Jorobado de Notredame, 101 Dálmatas y Tinker Bell. Esta última fue realmente algo estúpido, ella solo miró los primeros diez minutos y se fue de la sala.

Hoy separé Jumanji para la sesión de cine. No era un dibujo, pero tenía un vago recuerdo de que era divertida. Tal vez tenga más suerte con esta.

De todos modos, a estas alturas mi única pretensión es que ella prestara atención a lo que yo pusiera en la televisión y se quedara tranquila dentro de la casa. Allí el ambiente era todo climatizado, lo que me ayudaba a soportar aquella maldita ropa que estaba usando. Ayer Claire quiso ir a la piscina después de mi intento frustrado y tuve que mirarla mientras me derretía dentro de aquel tejido grueso bajo un sol de cuarenta y cinco grados. Sólo podía estar castigándome por intentar que viera una película de hadas.

Antes de ir por ella entré en la cocina y separé un gran bote de helado. Tal vez eso me hiciera ganar algunos puntos con la chica. ¿A qué niño no le gusta el helado? ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás en una de esas conseguía que ella se entretuviera lo suficiente como para no volver a someterme a una sesión de sauna privada.

Cuando llegué a la sala, Claire ya me estaba esperando.

\- Finalmente. - dijo tirando las manos hacia arriba. - Creí que habías renunciado a hacerme ver esas películas aburridas. -

\- Si continúas quejándote no voy a compartir mi helado contigo. - amenacé.

\- Pero quien compra ese helado es mi padre. Tú no puedes negarte a dármelo. - dijo la niña volviendo los ojos. Yo normalmente provocaba esa reacción en ella. - ¿Será que hoy por fin podemos ver algunos de los partidos que mi padre consiguió de Stan? -

\- Vamos a acordar lo siguiente, Claire. - propuse. - Cuando la temporada comience, asistimos a todos los partidos que tú desees y así puedes explicarme todo sobre el fútbol. Pero hoy he traído una película nueva. Y no es ningún dibujo. -

\- Vamos a ver si esta vez puedo verla hasta el final al menos. - ella cruzó los brazos un poco cabreada y me senté en el sofá de al lado dando inicio a la película.

Después de casi una hora Claire estaba completamente compenetrada en el desarrollo de la trama y yo estaba a punto de saltar del sofá y hacer la danza de la victoria. Finalmente había conseguido acertar.

Me levanté discretamente para llevar el bote de helado que las dos habíamos vaciado a la cocina y terminé dándome de cara con Dimitri parado en la puerta de la habitación, observándonos. Aparentemente alguien regresó temprano del entrenamiento hoy.

\- Señor Belikov. - lo saludé.

Él usaba una ropa de entrenamiento simple y su pelo estaba atado, como siempre. El olor de su loción post-barba estaba acentuado y no pude impedirme respirar profundo tan pronto como pasé a su lado. Maldita sea, no puedo tener ese tipo de reacción en relación a mi jefe. _Contrólate, Rose_.

\- Nunca la vi interesada por nada que no fuese el fútbol. - él me comentó mientras me seguía hasta la cocina.

\- Creí que sería bueno que ella viera algo diferente, pero ninguna otra película parece haber atrapado su atención como lo ha hecho esta - admití. - Claire odió todas las demás. El último intento fue un completo fiasco.

\- Claire puede ser una chica difícil. - Dimitri dijo apoyándose de espaldas en la encimera, observándome con una extraña mirada mientras sacaba una jarra de zumo de la nevera y alcanzaba unos vasos del armario. Debe estar encontrando divertido verme en este uniforme ridículo. - La mayoría de las niñeras simplemente la dejan hacer lo que quiera y no les importa mucho. -

\- Ella me ha ignorado. - conté un poco avergonzada y acabé sirviendo un vaso para él aunque no lo haya pedido. - Admito que ella tiene una forma complicada, pero me gustan los desafíos. -

Él dio una sonrisa discreta al tomar el zumo que le ofrecí y se alejó hacia la puerta de la cocina. Sólo esa pequeña sonrisa me hizo perder el aire por unos instantes. Si él ya provocaba esa reacción en mí sólo con eso, una sonrisa completa debe ser devastadora.

\- Gracias, Rose. - Dimitri habló ya en la puerta.

\- ¿Por el zumo? - pregunté confusa. ¿Por qué me agradece por algo que es de él mismo? Ciertamente me perdí algo mientras pensaba en su sonrisa.

\- No. Por intentarlo. - completó antes de salir.

Estuve unos instantes de pie en medio de la cocina, repasando lo que acababa de suceder. Eso era lo más cercano que tuvimos a una conversación desde el día en que me contrató. El hombre realmente era un tanto antisocial, lo que me causaba bastante sorpresa teniendo un amigo como Iván, pero definitivamente no era mala persona. Mucho menos una mala visión.

Me acordé de que Claire todavía estaba en la sala y volví allá. Ella parecía estar realmente disfrutando de esta película y tal vez debo seguir esa línea. Comedias locas y aventuras sin sentido.

\- Y entonces, ¿Qué te pareció? - pregunté justo cuando la película acabó.

\- Necesito conseguir algunos monos como esos. - Claire dijo algo pensativa, pareciendo no haberme escuchado.

\- ¿Por qué querrías a esos bichos desobedientes? -

\- Imagínalos sueltos por la casa. Harían un infierno de la vida de Kirova. -

Comencé a reír en el mismo instante.

\- A esa vieja bruja no le gustaría ni un poco verlos destruyendo la cocina de esa manera. - empecé a reír al imaginar la escena, pero me detuve enseguida y me volví para mirar a la niña. No podía creer que había insultado a la mujer delante de ella. Si se lo contara a su padre seguramente estaría en la calle.

Pero Claire empezó a reír en el mismo instante.

\- Seguro que pasaría un mal momento. -

Terminé dejándome contagiar por su risa una vez más y justo en aquel momento Dimitri apareció con los cabellos mojados y sueltos. Aparentemente recién salía del baño.

\- ¿De qué se están riendo? - nos miró con curiosidad.

\- Papá. - Claire gritó y corrió en su dirección y rápidamente él la cogió en sus brazos. Verdaderamente se esforzaba por ser un buen padre y debo decir que a pesar de trabajar bastante, lo consigue. - ¡Tienes que comprarme algunos monos! -

\- ¿Monos? - preguntó un poco confuso. - ¿Para qué quieres un mono? -

Me quedé un poco tensa, con miedo de que Claire repitiera mi comentario indiscreto, pero ella me miró y volvió a mirar a su padre.

\- No puedo decirlo. Es un secreto mío y de Rose. - le susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo pudiera oír, lo que me hizo sonreír.

Dimitri la miró sorprendido y entonces me miró de forma cuestionadora.

\- Lo siento, señor Belikov, pero no le puedo contar. Un secreto es un secreto. - dije al levantarme del sofá.

Él hizo ese gesto sexy de levantar la ceja, pero creyó que era mejor no discutir, devolviendo su atención a la niña.

\- Ya hablamos de que para tener una mascota tienes que tener mucha responsabilidad ¿Cómo harías para cuidar de un montón de monos? - Dimitri habló ya yendo a otra habitación aún con Claire en sus brazos y entendí que era mi señal para irme.

\- Eso es fácil. Tú solo tienes que comprar una gran jaula y un camión de plátanos... - la voz de ella fue desapareciendo conforme me iba distanciando hacia la cocina para dejar la jarra vacía y los vasos.

Una cosa estaba clara: aquella chica lo tiene totalmente en sus manos. No es que yo pudiera decir mucho, ya que también era así con mi padre. El trabajo de educarme se quedó todo para mi madre mientras que Abe hacía todo lo humanamente posible por estropearme. La diferencia con Claire es que su madre no parece estar muy presente.

En los últimos días la mujer llamó apenas dos veces para hablar con la niña y dijo que pronto la visitaría trayendo un regalo. Claire se quedó eufórica los días siguientes esperando que su madre llegara, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no aparecería desistió de esperar y no tocó más en el asunto.

Subí a mi cuarto y tomé un merecido baño, por fin poniéndome una ropa cómoda. Era liberador quedarse fuera de aquel uniforme tan horroroso y caluroso.

Cuando había terminado de secar mis cabellos, oí un golpe en la puerta y la voz del ruso sonó al otro lado.

\- Siento molestarla. - habló en cuanto abrí la puerta, y me dio un vistazo de arriba a abajo. _Eso es camarada, no uso ropa extraña todo el tiempo, si eso es lo que estás pensando._ \- Yo quería avisarle que no voy a salir más hoy, si quiere puede tomar el resto del día de descanso. -

\- Ah ok. Gracias. - sonríe y Dimitri se fue por el pasillo después de darme un breve asentimiento.

Le di un pequeño vistazo a aquel trasero redondo antes de cerrar la puerta y saltar sobre la cama para coger el celular. Envié un mensaje a Lissa y, por suerte ella tenía algo de tiempo libre antes de comenzar su turno de la noche, la convencí para que se encontrara conmigo en _Sloopy Pelicans_. No habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar desde que me mudé, siempre que una podía la otra estaba ocupada.

Me puse ropa sencilla, unos shorts vaqueros, una blusa blanca con escote de hombro a hombro y unas zapatillas rojas. Pedí un taxi para que me llevara al lugar donde habíamos quedado.

Como era viernes el bar ya estaba bastante lleno, pero aun así Lissa ya había cogido una mesa libre en la terraza para cuando llegué.

\- Y entonces... ¿Cómo estás? - ella me preguntó en cuanto me senté enfrente.

\- Quitando el hecho de que la chica me ignora la mayor parte del tiempo y que debo usar un uniforme abominable, todo va bien. - respondí encogiéndome de hombros y mirando a nuestro alrededor en busca del camarero.

Me di cuenta de que estábamos atrayendo la atención de algunos chicos en el bar. Sólo esperaba que no estuvieran pensando en acercarse, porque no había ninguno que me interesara.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Rose? - Lissa me preguntó por milésima vez. - Tú podrías conversar con tus padres y ellos te ayudarían hasta que consigas un empleo mejor. -

\- Y entonces nunca conseguiría probarles que puedo hacer esto por mi propia cuenta, Liss. - suspiré. - Además no quiero depender de ellos. -

\- Yo sé que no quieres, pero cuidar de una niña mimada y usar un uniforme ridículo me parece que es una exageración. - ella hizo una mueca.

\- Claire no es mimada. - repliqué pensativa. - Sólo es diferente. -

\- ¿Entonces qué? Tú me dijiste que la niña enloquece a todas las personas que están a su alrededor. ¿Cómo no sería una mimada? -

\- Ella es una chica inteligente y tiene un fuerte temperamento, sólo eso. - yo la defendí. - Claire es muy parecida a mí a esa edad, de hecho. -

\- Eso es aún peor. - Lissa me provocó.

\- Eh, no soy tan mala ¿Por qué todos siguen diciendo eso? -

\- ¿Todos? - ella frunció la frente.

\- Iván hizo un comentario parecido. Sólo que él no me conocía cuando era pequeña como para decir eso ¿Pero tú? Que creciste conmigo... -

\- Rose, hiciste que casi todos nuestros profesores pensaran en renunciar. -

\- Y yo no era una niña mimada. - ignoré su comentario a pesar de lo que ella decía no era del todo mentira.

El camarero finalmente apareció e hicimos nuestros pedidos.

\- Ahora dime. - cambié de asunto cuando se alejó. - ¿El piromaniaco ya hizo sus maletas y se mudó a tu apartamento? ¿Ha mandado hacer una fiesta en conmemoración de mi mudanza? -

\- No lo llames así. - A ella tontamente se le escapó que Christian le había contado que casi prendió fuego a su escuela gracias a un proyecto de ciencias y desde entonces le había adjudicado muchos apodos.

\- ¿Está o no está viviendo contigo? – insistí.

\- En realidad... Él como que... se ha quedado ahí en las últimas noches. - mi amiga respondió avergonzada.

\- ¡Lo sabía! No te doy ni un mes para tener sus calzoncillos esparcidos por todos los rincones de la casa. -

\- Cielos, Rose, no seas exagerada. Primero, sabes que yo no aceptaría que él hiciera ese tipo de cosas y segundo, porque mi padre y André lo expulsarían a patadas de allí si se enteraran de que se fue a vivir conmigo sin poner una alianza en mi dedo. -

\- Eso es tan anticuado. - comenté. - Muchas personas se van a vivir juntas sin casarse. Se ahorra mucho de esa manera, y si no funciona bien, cada uno sigue su rumbo; si funciona, entonces ahí sí que se casan. Esto se conoce como una _prueba piloto_. -

\- Ajam, intenta argumentar eso con Abe cuando llegue el día. - ella respondió. - Por cierto, él se va a subir por las paredes cuando descubra que estás viviendo en la casa de uno de los hombres más codiciados de la Bahía de Tampa. -

\- Ya dije que él sólo lo va a descubrir si tú se lo cuentas. - giré los ojos.

\- ¿Y cómo es? - Lissa me preguntó evaluándome con atención.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Dimitri? Él es tan hermoso que da ganas de llorar. - lloriqueé. - Tienes que ver ese culo. Es lo más perfecto que he visto. -

\- ¡Rose! - exclamó horrorizada haciéndome reír.

\- Es una pena que el hombre sea completamente antisocial. - conté antes de que ella sacara cualquier conclusión. - Pero es educado y... Bueno... No tengo mucho más que decir sobre él. Nosotros casi nunca nos vemos o conversamos. Realmente tiene unos horarios locos de trabajo. -

El camarero llegó con nuestras bebidas y nuestros aperitivos que pronto traté de atacar. Yo no había comido nada desde el helado de la tarde y estaba muerta de hambre.

\- ¿Sabes que la ex mujer de Dimitri es la tía de Chris? - Lissa dijo después de estudiarme por un momento haciendo que me atragantara con la cerveza que estaba tomando.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que Natasha Ozera es la madre de Claire? -

\- La misma. -

Yo podía no entender casi nada de fútbol americano y no tener idea de quién era Dimitri antes de conocerlo, pero sería imposible no saber quién era Natasha Ozera. Cualquier persona que se aprecie a sí mismo la ha visto por lo menos en alguna tapa de revista.

La mujer era simplemente sorprendente y una de las modelos mejor cotizadas en la actualidad a pesar de estar cerca de la jubilación.

Nunca he acompañado mucho su carrera o su vida personal, a pesar de ser la tía de Christian, pero me hacía una vaga idea de que estaba casada con un jugador ¿Podría haber una coincidencia mayor?

\- Tú sabes que la he visto muy pocas veces debido a los millones de compromisos que ella tiene. - continuó Lissa - pero parece ser una buena persona.-

\- Si es una buena persona podría aparecer más para ver a su hija. - comenté pensando en Claire. La niña se quedó bastante decepcionada cuando no había aparecido como acordaron. Definitivamente Natasha podía ser hermosa y famosa, pero era un fracaso como madre.

\- Creo que es difícil para Tasha volver allí. - Lissa me dijo todavía estudiándome. - Su matrimonio no terminó muy bien. ¿Dimitri te contó? -

\- Yo soy la niñera de su hija, así que no. Él no me habló de su vida personal y yo tampoco tuve interés en saber. -

\- Bueno, ella le dijo a Chris que la engañaba constantemente. - Lissa contó buscando alguna reacción en mí. ¿Ella cree que estoy sintiendo algo por mi jefe después de unos días trabajando para él? Por el amor de Dios ¡No soy estúpida!

\- Liss, no tengo ningún interés en saber sobre lo que sucedió entre Dimitri y Natasha. Sólo estoy allí para cuidar de Claire, nada más que eso. Y deja de quedarte inventando cualquier cosa en tu cabecita. El hombre no me mira de esa manera, nosotros apenas intercambiamos alguna palabra durante el día y cuando eso sucede, es para hablar de la niña. -

\- Eh, yo no dije nada. - mi amiga contestó indignada.

\- Pero lo pensaste, lo sé. - hablé haciéndola girar los ojos mientras ella tomaba un sorbo de zumo.

\- Lo que quiero decir con todo esto, es sólo que tengas cuidado. - Lissa reanudó después de vaciar el vaso. - Tienes facilidad para que te gusten los idiotas. -

\- Eso no es verdad. - murmuré.

\- Puedo hacer una lista. - ella cantó.

\- Sin listas, Liss. -

\- Ok, ok, sin listas. - Lissa sonrió de forma maliciosa antes de introducir un nuevo tema. - Pero entonces... ¿Cuándo vas a darle una oportunidad a Iván? Es más que claro que a él le gustas y, por favor, sólo siendo ciega puedes ignorar que el tipo es un dios griego. -

\- Espera sólo a que Christian que te oiga decir eso. - la provoqué.

\- Dios me libre. - se rio. - Él nunca más me dejaría estar cerca de Iván o de cualquiera relacionado con él. ¿Recuerdas el escándalo que fue cuando conocimos a Adrian y él se imaginó que el pobre estaba intentando ligar conmigo? Sólo se calmó después de aquel día que salió con ellos y descubrió que él estaba comprometido. -

\- Iván es bueno y muy guapo, no lo voy a negar. - _Ok, es más que guapo es muy sexy_ , pensé. Sólo que nunca lo admitiría ante Liss o ella jamás me dejaría en paz. - Pero él no es el tipo de hombre que quiero para mí. Tú deberías conocer las historias que Adrian me contó, el tipo es el mayor mujeriego del mundo y eso no es lo que necesito ahora. -

\- La gente cambia, Rose. Él puede cambiar por ti. -

\- Lo dice la persona que hasta hace un momento estaba volviéndose loca porque estoy trabajando en la casa de un hombre que supuestamente traicionó a su esposa. - respondí.

\- Es una situación diferente. -

\- No veo dónde. Y de todos modos, el caso es que no puedo pensar en él de esa manera, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? - admití.

\- Pues deberías intentarlo, antes de que pierdas la oportunidad. -

\- Pues creo que estás perdiendo la oportunidad de contarme sobre la mujer que atendiste y que parió cuádruples. ¿De dónde salió ese conejo? -

Desvié completamente la atención de Lissa hacia una de las historias de sus turnos en el hospital, lo que funcionó muy bien, pues ella se olvidó de tratar de empujarme hacia Iván y pasó a relatar las locuras que presencia diariamente.

Pasamos un buen rato en el bar charlando hasta que mi amiga se dio cuenta de que era la hora de ir a trabajar. Compartimos un taxi que la dejó primero en la puerta del hospital y luego me llevó hasta la casa de Dimitri.

Entré en la mansión intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, para no molestar a nadie, pero acabé encontrándome a Dimitri en las escaleras cuando subía hacia mi cuarto. Él vestía pantalones vaqueros, camiseta blanca y estaba descalzo. Nunca lo vi tan cómodo.

\- Rose - me dijo mirándome con curiosidad. - Llegó temprano.

\- Mi amiga debía ir a trabajar, así que no tuve mucha elección. - comenté y continué subiendo las escaleras, pasando por delante de él.

Sentí que el ruso todavía me miraba y me volví en su dirección. Él estaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y analizando lo que había dicho. Pensando que él tal vez estaba interpretando erróneamente la profesión de mi amiga, aclaré:

\- Ella está de turno en el hospital hoy. Liss es médica residente. -

\- Ah, bien... Entiendo. Buenas noches. - dijo de manera abrupta y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás.

Sin entender mucho aquello, me encogí de hombros y me encerré en mi cuarto.

No sé exactamente por qué Lissa estaba preocupada. Si este hombre es o no el sinvergüenza que ella dice, - lo que no parece ser el caso - claramente no me cree digna de su atención.

El resto del fin de semana fue tan monótono como el anterior. Aproveché el domingo soleado y me fui a la playa sola ya que Lissa estaba trabajando, como siempre. Almorcé en uno de los restaurantes a la orilla del mar y llamé al viejo y a Janine para hacerles saber que todavía estoy viva. Les dije, vagamente, que tenía un nuevo empleo, sin ningún detalle de lo que se trataba, sólo para dejar claro que me estaba yendo bastante bien sola y no necesitaba ayuda.

Cuando el lunes finalmente llegó, me di cuenta de que ahora sí, mi verdadera rutina iba a empezar. Salí temprano de la cama para no retrasarme y me coloqué el _bendito_ uniforme antes de despertar a Claire y ayudarla a vestirse. Preparé su desayuno, dejando el mío para tomarlo cuando volviera de dejarla en la escuela. Una vez que la niña estaba alimentada seguí hasta el garaje sólo para llevarme una horrible sorpresa.

¿Qué mierda es esa? Aquel coche era aún más ridículo que el uniforme que estaba usando. Se trataba de un tipo de minivan horrorosa con una puerta corrediza en el lateral derecho.

\- ¿Esa es la cosa en la que vas a la escuela? - pregunté a Claire todavía atónita.

\- Estabas esperando un Ferrari ¿No es así? - dijo con burla.

Miré al Mustang parado en un lateral y suspiré. Ahora bien, yo sabía que Dimitri nunca me dejaría poner un dedo en ese coche, pero esto es demasiado ¿Tanto cuesta tener algo mínimamente decente?

Sin tener más tiempo para lamentarme, le dije a la niña que subiera a la furgoneta y me encaminé hacia _la escuela primaria Mabry_.

No eran ni las ocho de la mañana y el día ya estaba insoportablemente caliente, alrededor de los treinta y cinco grados y como era de esperarse, el aire acondicionado de aquel maldito coche apenas funcionaba.

Claire permaneció quieta durante todo el trayecto y después de dejarla en la escuela volví a la casa para aprovechar las horas libres y arreglar su cuarto desordenado.

Cuando entré en la habitación, luego de dejar aquel horno ambulante en el garaje casi lloré de felicidad. Sólo que tal alegría duró poco, pues tan pronto como empecé a moverme para juntar los juguetes esparcidos por todo el cuarto y organizar las ropas en el armario, empecé a sudar como si estuviera en medio del Sahara. Ni siquiera el aire acondicionado estaba siendo efectivo para aguantar esa ropa gruesa que estaba usando y que parecía estar absorbiendo el calor del día.

Al final de la tarde al vislumbrar el termómetro de mi celular, este indicaba que Tampa definitivamente se había transformado en la sucursal del infierno y caí en la cuenta de que yo debía enfrentar los cincuenta grados que hacían en el exterior para llegar al colegio de Claire, de verdad pensé firmemente en fingir que estaba teniendo un ataque epiléptico para no salir de la casa.

\- ¡Kirova! - encontré al viejo buitre que rondaba por el lugar. - ¿Esta cosa del uniforme es necesaria? Hace demasiado calor hoy. -

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, señorita Mazur? - me dijo echándome una mirada penetrante mientras me estudiaba. Esta mujer me asustaba a veces.

\- Ninguna niñera que conozca usa uniforme, ni siquiera las que estaban hoy en el colegio de Claire. - intenté argumentar. Había observado a todo el mundo mirándome mientras la ayudaba a salir del auto y pude notar que ninguna de las mujeres estaba disfrazada de payaso como yo.

\- Ninguna de esas niñeras trabaja para el señor Belikov. -

\- ¿No podría ser algo de un tejido un poco más ligero, por lo menos? -

\- Ese es el uniforme que la señora Natasha determinó y ese es el único uniforme que va a tener. Fin de la historia. -

\- Yo no conozco a esa tal señora Natasha. - devolví tratando de controlar mi indignación. - Además, hasta donde sé ella no manda en nada más por aquí, entonces creo que quien debe decidir es el señor Belikov. -

\- No voy a discutir este asunto, señorita Mazur. -

\- Pero no estoy discutiendo, sólo estoy pidiendo que le consulte sobre la posibilidad de... -

\- ¡Ya basta! - la mujer me cortó. - Si no lo ha entendido todavía, quien decide sobre el progreso de la casa soy yo. Tengo el total aval del señor Belikov para ello y no voy a molestarle con una cuestión tan pequeña. Y esta es mi palabra final a este respecto. -

\- Pero... -

\- Es hora de buscar a la niña en la escuela. Si quiere seguir teniendo un empleo, entonces no llegue tarde. - Kirova se volvió dándome la espalda y me dejó literalmente hablando sola.

No puedo creer que ese intento de bruja mala del oeste haya ignorado mi petición. No le costaba nada intentar consultarle a Dimitri al respecto de este tema. ¡Venga!

Pero si ella cree que este asunto había terminado aquí, estaba muy equivocada. Nadie ignora a Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur.


	6. 6 Counting Stars

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 - Counting Stars**

 _I feel something so right_

 _Doing the wrong thing_

 _I feel something so wrong_

 _Doing the right thing_

 _I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

 _ **One Republic**_

 **Dimitri POV**

Hace mucho tiempo no había experimentado tanta paz en mi vida. Después de estar meses en guerra con Natasha y de las semanas que pasé solo con Claire, dividido entre el trabajo y cuidar de ella, podía considerar que estos últimos días fueron lo más cercano al paraíso de lo que jamás estuve.

Pude concentrarme en los entrenamientos y en las planificaciones tácticas sin tener la preocupación de que mi hija estuviera en algún rincón tramando algo y después, cuando estaba en casa, podía dedicarme al cien por cien a ella. Todo esto gracias a Rose.

Había depositado mis esperanzas en ella cuando Iván la había recomendado, pero confieso que al verla por primera vez tuve dudas de si sería mi ángel salvador o sólo un nuevo demonio para atormentarme. Todo esto por el hecho de que es una de las mujeres más espectaculares que he visto en mi vida.

A pesar de haber estado por muchos años casado con una modelo de fama internacional, la belleza de Rosemarie me golpeó de lleno. Al verla parada al lado de Iván en medio de mi sala, no pude evitar tratar de absorber esa hermosa visión. Ella tenía la piel naturalmente morena, cuyo color era acentuado por el sol, y largos cabellos castaños oscuros que enmarcaban un rostro de rasgos exóticos, con las mejillas levemente rosadas por el calor y los labios más tentadores. Sus grandes ojos oscuros le daban un aire misterioso mientras parecía evaluarme con tanta atención como la que yo le dedicaba.

Intenté discretamente observar su pequeño cuerpo cubierto por un vestido recatado, pero que marcaba sus curvas tan atractivas. Rose tenía una fina cintura que contrastaba con sus caderas anchas en la medida correcta y que terminaban en gruesos muslos, además de sus senos grandes y levantados.

En resumen: perfecta.

Cuando la morena sonrió después de intercambiar algunos saludos, apenas pude contener una ola de calor que atravesó mi cuerpo e intentó alojarse en una cierta región de mi bajo vientre.

Tan pronto como sucedió, traté de sentarme en el sofá para evitar tener alguna reacción incómoda y me reprendí duramente en mis pensamientos por mi actitud. _¡La muchacha es potencialmente la futura niñera de tu hija, resiste hombre!_

Tuve cierta dificultad en entablar una conversación con Rose, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situación. Siempre era Tasha quien contrataba a las niñeras y demás empleados de la casa, pero creo que al final nos entendimos bien. Pude notar que ella era inexperta, pero parecía dispuesta a encarar el desafío.

Lo que me parecía un obstáculo era el hecho de que estuviera tan atraído por su belleza. A veces me tuve que controlar durante nuestra entrevista para evitar quedarme admirándola embobado.

Incluso pensé que sería una idea muy mala tener una persona tan atractiva dentro de mi casa, pero la necesidad de tener a alguien para cuidar de Claire habló más alto. Y, de todos modos, yo no era ningún pervertido, me podría controlar fácilmente cerca de ella, aún más con lo poco que nos veríamos.

Al final, algo que pesó mucho en mi decisión para contratarla, además de mi obvia desesperación porque alguien me ayudara, fue el hecho de que Rose no tuviera la mínima idea de quién era, cuando ella me preguntó lo que hacía por un instante me sorprendió, no es que me jactara de ser famoso por mi trabajo, por el contrario, esta excesiva atención hacia mí me molestaba muchas veces y odiaba el hecho de que algunas personas tratan de acercarse simplemente para disfrutar de mi _estatus_ de figura famosa.

Entonces al ver que la mujer frente a mí realmente no me conocía e incluso después de haber explicado lo que hacía, parecía importarle bien poco si yo era un jugador de la NFL o sólo un empresario cualquiera, acabé decidiendo que era la persona indicada para el puesto. Por lo menos, ella no había quedado deslumbrada por estar trabajando para alguien famoso y mucho menos demostró tener cualquier tipo de segundas intenciones, que era lo que más me irritaba de las mujeres que se acercaban a mí. No es que yo estuviera pensando en ella de esa manera.

Y mi elección por Rosemarie para el puesto de niñera demostró ser una de las mejores que tomé. Ella estaba manteniendo a Claire en control y hasta estaba buscando involucrarla en algunas actividades diferentes. Sabía todo aquello porque mi hija se quejó una noche de que la morena le había hecho ver una película de hadas que ella había detestado. A pesar de las protestas de mi bajita, no encontré tan mal que Rose estuviera tratando de hacerle ver algo diferente, aunque haya errado miserablemente.

En cuanto a la atracción inicial que sentía por ella, como sospechaba, estaba completamente controlada. Por supuesto que no podía dejar de sentirme un poco impactado las breves veces en que nos encontrábamos, pero no era nada que no pudiese manejar. En cierta forma, ese uniforme extraño que Rose usaba ayudaba un poco a disfrazar sus bellas curvas y colaboraba con mi autocontrol. A pesar de eso, sentía un poco de pena por ella al verla dentro de aquella ropa tan incómoda y lo creía innecesario, pero como había dejado a cargo de Kirova la conducción de la casa, decidí no entrometerme.

En cuanto noté que Claire estaba un poco acostumbrada a Rose y una rutina había sido establecida en mi casa, le avisé a Adrian que podría participar en el bendito "encuentro secreto de los padrinos", como él había nombrado a la payasada que estaba preparando para su boda con Sydney. Hasta ahora no sabía cómo mi primo me había convencido para formar parte de eso.

\- Finalmente tienes espacio en tu agenda para mí, primo. - Adrian dijo en cuanto me vio entrar en la sala donde estaba sucediendo la reunión.

\- Sabes muy bien que no podía venir por cuidar de Claire. Si ella viese lo que estamos tramando aquí sería la primera en ir a contárselo a Sydney. -

\- Entonces ¿Con quién has dejado al monstruito? ¿Con Olena? -

\- Con la nueva niñera. - respondí ignorando el apodo nada cariñoso que Adrian le había atribuido a mi hija. En cambio ella lo había nombrado "Doctor pedante". Estoy casi seguro de que no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba, pero a mí, particularmente, me pareció que encajaba bastante bien con él.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo está Rose? ¿Ella y Claire se están llevando bien? - Iván preguntó después de entrar por una puerta lateral y saludarme.

\- En la medida de lo posible. Al menos estoy teniendo paz de nuevo. -

\- Espera ahí. Déjame ver si entiendo. - Adrian se entrometió en la conversación mirando a mi amigo. - ¿Rose es la nueva niñera? ¿Esa Rose? -

\- Ella misma. - confirmó.

Por un instante me sorprendió el hecho de que mi primo la conociera también, pero entonces me acordé que Rose comentó que había conocido a Iván cuando buscaba su despacho. Probablemente fue Adrian quien la atendió, ya que era él quien cuidaba de todos los casos en el área civil.

\- Hombre, ¿Cómo puedes decir que estás teniendo paz con aquella delicia dentro de tu casa? -

\- Adrian. - Iván habló en tono de advertencia, mirando a mi primo de forma nada amigable.

\- Es mejor que te controles, cuñado. Por si no lo recuerdas, en menos de dos meses te casas con Syd. - dijo Eddie que acababa de llegar junto con Mason.

Eddie y Sydney eran hermanastros, pero sólo sabrías de este hecho por cuenta de los apellidos diferentes. El padre de Eddie había asumido a la niña como su propia hija al casarse con su madre viuda y formaron una bella familia.

\- Eddie, tú sabes que amo a tu hermana profundamente. Tanto que hasta me voy a dejar encarcelar eternamente por la institución del matrimonio. Sólo que, aun así, no estoy ciego. Por cierto, tú tampoco, di la verdad, tú has visto a la mujer y sabes de lo que estoy hablando. -

\- Ella realmente es muy bonita. - el chico admitió. - Pero aún sigo pensando que mi novia lo es más. -

\- Dominado. - Adrian cantó.

\- ¿También conoces a Rose? - pregunté. Por lo visto mi niñera era muy popular en mi círculo de amigos, cosa que no me gustaba ni un poco.

\- Ella es la mejor amiga de mi cuñada y acabamos viéndonos algunas veces. - Eddie se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo no la conozco, pero por lo visto me va a encantar conocerla. - Mason complementó sonriendo. Si dependiera de mí, eso no sucedería tan pronto.

El muchacho pelirrojo era amigo de la infancia de Eddie y casi un tercer hermano en aquella familia. Los dos amigos fueron los jugadores del equipo de la Universidad de _Florida del Sur_ hasta el año pasado. Durante mucho tiempo Adrian me estuvo dando lata, diciendo que debía ver a los chicos jugando para darles una oportunidad en los Buccanears y cuando finalmente pude asistir a algunos de sus partidos, tuve que dar el brazo a torcer. Ellos eran verdaderamente talentosos, tanto que conseguí hacer una recomendación a los dirigentes del equipo de Tampa y hoy ambos son nuestros nuevos refuerzos para esta temporada, componiendo mi equipo de ataque.

\- Pero primero dime una cosa. - Adrian me volvió a mirar. - ¿Cuál es el secreto para mantenerlo dentro de tus pantalones cada vez que la ves?

\- Más respeto allí, Ivashkov. Rose es nuestra cliente _y_ mi amiga. - Iván insistió enfatizando mientras que miraba a mi primo de manera desaprobadora.

\- Es que él no es un pervertido como tú. - Mason respondió en mi lugar.

\- Amigo mío, cuando la veas venir entenderás de lo que estoy hablando. - Adrian contestó. - Iván aquí, por ejemplo, todavía no ha aprendido el truco de Belikov. -

Me tomé un instante para analizar ese comentario. Antes de que Iván llevará a Rose hasta mi casa, tenía mis dudas y pensaba que podía ser uno de sus ligues, pero al observarlos juntos, me convencí de que no pasaban de amigos. Sólo que Adrian parecía saber algo más que yo no sabía y eso hizo que me quedara instantáneamente irritado. No creo que mi amigo haya puesto a una de sus amantes dentro de mi casa.

\- Iván, no puedo creer que hayas... -

\- Ah no. - mi primo me interrumpió. - Él nunca ha conseguido nada con Rose. No por falta de voluntad, por supuesto. Sólo que la chica no le da una oportunidad. -

\- ¿Qué tal si empezamos pronto antes de que acabes con un ojo morado y no consigas ver más lo que tienes que hacer? ¿Eh? - Iván amenazó, cerrando el asunto.

Pasamos la hora siguiente sin tocar el tema "Rosemarie" nuevamente, pero no pude dejar de pensar cuán sorprendente era el hecho de que no cayó en la palabrería de mi mejor amigo. Era difícil encontrar a una mujer que se resistiera a Iván, y por algún motivo que se me escapa, saber aquello me dejaba bastante satisfecho.

Mi admiración por Rose aumentó aún más al día siguiente. Ya había notado que era diferente de las otras niñeras por sus intentos discretos de entenderse con Claire, pero cuando llegué un poco más temprano de lo normal del entrenamiento al día siguiente, quedé completamente encantado de ver a las dos juntas en la sala viendo una película.

Ella de hecho había conseguido que mi hija viera otra cosa que no fuese fútbol y más aún, había logrado que se entusiasmara con eso, pues Claire no dejó de contarme sobre la historia durante las horas siguientes e insistió en que necesitaba que le comprara una banda de monos. Prefería ignorar el motivo de esa petición, pues nada bueno saldría de eso y sólo me concentré en los puntos positivos de su entusiasmo.

Quise recompensar a la morena por su acto dándole la noche del viernes de descanso, pero ella volvió más temprano de lo que esperaba. Cuando nos encontramos en la escalera vacilé por unos instantes al verla vestida en un shorts jeans mínimos y una blusa blanca que dejaba sus senos aún más deseables.

Intercambiamos unas pocas palabras mientras ella me explicaba que había vuelto por falta de compañía, ya que su amiga tenía un compromiso profesional. Por un instante me pregunté cómo una mujer como ella no había atraído la atención de ningún hombre dispuesto a no dejarla sola por el resto de la noche. Si estuviésemos en una situación diferente y yo la hubiera visto en un bar sin compañía, jamás perdería la oportunidad de ofrecerle una bebida y luego intentar llevarla a la primera cama vacía que encontrara.

Al percibir que mis pensamientos comenzaban a rondar por aquellos lados, traté de terminar el asunto y continuar mi rumbo hasta la cocina donde me detuve a reprenderme fuertemente. ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza? Estaba haciéndolo tan bien hasta entonces ¿Por qué tenía que dejar fluir mi imaginación de esa manera?

Después de tomar la botella de agua que había ido a buscar, fui directo a la habitación y me metí bajo el agua fría de la ducha para calmar a mi cuerpo traidor.

Por suerte, casi no la vi durante el resto del fin de semana, lo que ayudó a reducir el impacto que ese breve encuentro había causado sobre mí. El lunes por la tarde podía decir que ese episodio estaba completamente olvidado.

En realidad apenas tuve tiempo de pensar en cualquier otra cosa durante aquel día que no fuese mi trabajo y el calor infernal que se instaló en Tampa. Después del almuerzo, Stan no tuvo el coraje de mandarnos de vuelta al campo bajo ese sol de casi cincuenta grados y nos quedamos revisando las grabaciones de las jugadas que habíamos estado entrenando. Es por eso que fuimos liberados una hora más temprano de lo normal y me di cuenta que, por el horario, debía llegar a casa a la misma hora que Claire, ya que era su primer día de clase.

Como había previsto, tan pronto como aparecí en el garaje, Rose estacionó la minivan detrás de mi auto. Mi hija ni siquiera esperó a que ella pusiera el freno de mano y ya estaba abriendo la puerta para correr hacia mí.

\- ¡Papá, papá, papá! - gritó extendiendo los brazos para que la abrazara. - ¡Has llegado más temprano! -

\- Pues sí, Stan nos liberó un poco antes. -

\- ¡Entonces vamos a aprovechar para ir a la piscina! - Claire literalmente saltó de alegría y me levanté para mirarla.

\- ¿No tienes tarea para hacer, señorita? -

\- Casi nada. - ella giró los ojos. - Además, Rose ya me prometió que me ayudaría con la tarea de ciencias después de la cena ¿Cierto Rose? -

Ambos miramos a la morena que acababa de salir del auto y estaba apoyada en la puerta. Me tomó sólo un segundo darme cuenta de que algo estaba muy mal con ella y avancé en su dirección a tiempo para atraparla antes de que cayera desmayada al suelo.

Llamé su nombre algunas veces mientras observaba su rostro pálido, pero ella no tuvo ninguna reacción, lo que me dejó muy preocupado. Probablemente se le bajó la presión repentinamente y sólo había una manera de actuar en una situación como esta. La levanté en mis brazos para llevarla dentro de la casa, cargándola lo más lejos de mi cuerpo que puede, dándome cuenta de que su pequeño cuerpo ligero y su perfume suave se acentuaban por la proximidad.

\- Papá, ¿Qué le pasa? - Claire me preguntó una vez que estábamos dentro y percibí una nota de preocupación en su voz.

\- Creo que su presión cayó. - expliqué al colocar a Rose en un sofá. - Llama a Kirova y pídele que traiga un vaso de agua. -

Ella salió corriendo para atender mi petición sin contestar, señal de que realmente se había asustado con la situación. Yo mismo también lo estaba, pero intentaba actuar de la mejor manera posible. Me arrodillé en el suelo al lado del sofá y volví a llamar a la morena que empezó a reaccionar poco a poco, haciendo que soltara un suspiro de alivio.

\- Rose, ¿Me está oyendo? - pregunté cuando empezó a mover los párpados hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos para mirarme, pareciendo un poco confundida.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - Intentó levantarse, pero se lo impedí.

\- No, quédese acostada. - le ordené. - Usted se desmayó cuando salió del coche. Creo que fue por el calor. -

\- Señor Belikov, ¿Qué pasó? La niña vino corriendo pidiendo ayuda. - Kirova apareció con un vaso de agua helada en las manos, lo agarré al instante sin molestarme en responder, ya que mi atención estaba concentrada en otra persona.

\- Beba lentamente. - orienté a Rose al poner una mano bajo su espalda para ayudarla a levantarse un poco y con la otra le servía el agua. Ahora que mi desesperación había disminuido, pude percibir al tocarla que su blusa estaba empapada en sudor y era posible notar que su cuerpo estaba muy caliente.

\- Tal vez deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia. - Kirova sugirió.

\- No hay necesidad. - Rose se apresuró a decir y nuevamente intentó sentarse. Esta vez la ayudé y terminé sentándome a su lado en el sofá después de entregarle la copa que todavía sostenía. - Fue sólo un malestar.

\- No es de extrañar. - comenté. - Este uniforme parece ser caluroso como el infierno. -

Yo había notado que aquella ropa era incómoda, pero no tenía idea de cuán grueso era el tejido hasta ese momento y me sentía un verdadero idiota por haber encontrado bien que ella estuviera usando aquello. Debía estar a punto de derretirse metida allí dentro.

\- Eso es verdad. Traté de argumentar al respecto con Kirova, pero a ella pareció no importarle mucho. - Rose comentó pareciendo incómoda mientras miraba a la ama de llaves.

Miré a la mujer de forma inquisitiva y ella trató de explicarse:

\- Bueno, no veo ningún problema con el uniforme. Ninguna otra niñera se quejó de ello antes. -

\- Aparentemente ninguna de ellas se desmayó antes de esto. - hablé con un poco de disgusto.

\- Pero, señor Belikov, toda la casa tiene aire acondicionado y el coche también. No se supone que este tipo de cosas sucedan. - Kirova alegó.

\- En realidad el aire del coche no está funcionando muy bien. - Rose dijo cabizbaja al terminar de beber el vaso de agua.

Dios, yo debía ser el peor jefe de todos los tiempos. ¿Cómo pude someter a Rose a esas condiciones? Era sorprendente que ella no haya pedido renunciar a estas alturas. Vaya... Quizás es por eso que ninguna niñera permanecía por mucho tiempo en esta casa.

\- Rose, mañana mismo usted llevará ese coche a mi mecánico después de dejar a Claire en la escuela para que él le dé una solución a ese problema. - decidí. - Le daré la dirección más tarde. En cuanto al uniforme creo que podemos intentar buscar algo más ligero... -

\- Papá. - mi hija me interrumpió. - Ninguna de las niñeras de mis compañeros usa uniforme. -

\- Eso es cierto, señor Belikov. - Rose apoyó con un hilo de esperanza en los ojos. Yo definitivamente detestaba cuando me llamaba así. Me hacía sentir tan viejo.

Reflexioné sobre aquello por un instante. Yo no quería parecer un mal jefe después de todo lo que la había hecho pasar, pero sólo de pensar en cómo me sentí al verla en sus propias ropas, ya sentía un sudor frío descender por mi espina dorsal.

\- Creo que quitar el uso del uniforme es completamente inadecuado. - Kirova protestó. - La señora Natasha jamás aceptaría eso... -

\- La señora Natasha no manda más en esta casa. - la corté una vez más rápidamente. - Yo sí. Y por mí Rose puede vestir su propia ropa para trabajar.

Esa fue la gota de agua que colmó el vaso para mí. Por más que yo supiera el tormento en el que estaría no podía dejar que Tasha continuase dictando las reglas de mi casa cuando ella no vive más aquí.

\- Pero señor... -

\- Por favor, Kirova. Esta es mi orden y es lo que va a prevalecer aquí. Ahora. - tomé el vaso vacío de las manos de la morena y se lo entregué a la mujer. – Lleve esto a la cocina que voy a ayudar a Rose a subir a su habitación. -

\- No es necesario. - Rose dijo rápidamente mientras la ama de llaves se alejaba malhumorada. - Ya estoy mejor, puedo ir sola. -

\- ¿Esta segura? - pregunté. Dudaba de si sería adecuado acompañarla hasta allí aún después de literalmente tenerla en mis brazos, pero no quería verla desmayada una vez más. Me sentía responsable del bienestar de aquella mujer que vivía dentro de mi casa.

\- Yo iré con Rose, papá. - Claire se ofreció. - Cualquier cosa te grito. -

Di una leve sonrisa para mi hija por verla tan servicial y preocupada por su niñera. Por lo visto las dos se estaban llevando mejor de lo que me imaginaba.

\- Bien, entonces. - asentí, a pesar de ayudar a la morena a levantarse del sofá para ver si ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para caminar.

\- Gracias, señor Belikov. - Rose sonrió de forma dulce para mí e ignoré el leve cosquilleo que sentí en la base de mi nuca, dándole apenas un breve asentimiento en forma de reconocimiento.

La observé alejándose con Claire a su lado antes de tirarme en el sofá para respirar profundamente. Ahora que estaba solo no pude dejar de evocar la sensación de tener el cuerpo de Rose tan cerca del mío cuando la cargué hacia adentro y luego la imagen de ella, el viernes por la noche, me dominó. La combinación de esos dos recuerdos hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara instantáneamente de forma no deseada y corrí a mi cuarto para solucionar de alguna forma esta situación.

Después de estar más tranquilo y buscando deliberadamente no pensar en lo que ocurrió antes, fui a la cocina para preparar la cena. Cuando estaba a punto de retirar las verduras del fuego, Rose entró por la puerta vistiendo una camiseta roja y un shorts blanco. Ella me miró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir hasta el refrigerador e inmediatamente mi mirada descendió por su cuerpo, parando en su trasero redondo.

Sin prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo, abrí la tapa de la olla de cualquier manera y me quemé con el vapor que salió de ella. Solté una maldición en ruso al instante, era mi hábito hacerlo de esa manera por Claire, y me dirigí a la pileta para meter la mano debajo del agua fría.

\- ¿Está bien? - Rose preguntó viniendo hacia mí.

\- Sí, no fue nada. - respondí mirando el agua.

\- ¿Usted quiere que le traiga una pomada o algo así? - ella insistió parándose a mi lado, haciéndome respirar de nuevo ese perfume floral.

 _Demasiado cerca... Muy cerca…_

\- No hay necesidad. Ya dije que no fue nada. - acabé respondiendo de forma un poco más grosero de lo que hubiera querido. Aún sin mirarla directamente tomé un paño de secar platos para enjuagarme las manos.

Percibí por mi visión periférica que Rose frunció levemente el ceño, probablemente sin comprender por qué la había tratado de esa forma.

\- Ok... Entonces... Buenas noches. - la morena dijo y salió de la cocina tan rápidamente como si estuviera huyendo de alguien. Más específicamente de mí.

Fui hasta la encimera y apoyé mis codos sobre ella, poniendo el rostro en mis palmas. _¡Enhorabuena, Belikov, eres un verdadero imbécil!_

Además de quedarte babeando por la niñera, la ignoras a cuenta de ello. Ella no tiene culpa de ser la propia tentación encarnada, como tampoco de que eres un idiota al permitirle vestirse de esa forma tan a gusto mientras vive en la misma casa…

 _¿Por qué es tan atractiva, señor?_

Al fin la pregunta que me hice cuando la conocí fue respondida. Rose era realmente algún diablo que surgió en mi vida para tentarme.

¹ Un equipo de fútbol americano tiene tres "equipos": equipo de ataque, equipo de defensa y el equipo de expertos. Hay muchos jugadores especializados en cada una de estas unidades. Algunos jugadores sólo se pueden usar en ciertas situaciones.


	7. 7 My Hero

Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris

Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 - My Hero**

 _There goes my hero_

 _Watch him as he goes_

 _There goes my hero_

 _He's ordinary_

 _ **Foo Fighters**_

Desde que conseguí librarme de aquel uniforme ridículo mi vida mejoró casi al cien por cien.

Admito que no fue muy honesto de mi parte haber simulado un desmayo, pero en mi favor solo puedo decir que realmente estaba pasándola mal y la vista se me empezaba a poner borrosa cuando salí del auto. Sólo dramaticé un poco más la situación.

Por supuesto que nunca imaginé que Dimitri daría un espectáculo digno de protagonistas de libros románticos y me llevaría en sus brazos hasta dentro de la casa. Lo máximo que pensé que haría es que él me llamaría hasta que me dignara a abrir los ojos.

 _¡Y_ _puto infierno!_ Estar en sus brazos de esa forma fue una de las mejores sensaciones que he tenido. El ruso me levantó como si no pesara nada y me anidó junto a su cuerpo fuerte, haciendo que el olor de su loción post-barba me inundase por completo. Tuve que controlarme fuertemente para no quedar completamente con la piel de gallina por culpa de eso, pero no niego que el efecto en mi bajo vientre fue inmediato.

Traté de ignorar aquello lo máximo que pude, sobre todo porque Dimitri no salió de mi lado hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba bien. No podía dejarle percibir lo mucho que me sentía atraída por él.

De todos modos, toda mi puesta en escena surtió el efecto que yo quería. Kirova no quedó muy feliz con el resultado, pero tuvo que tragarse sus protestas y tuve ganas de levantarme en ese momento y bailar la Macarena en su cara.

Reconozco que gran parte de mi éxito se dio gracias a la interferencia de Claire. La niña adoraba contrariar a la ama de llaves y ayudarme con aquello fue otra forma de enfrentarse a ella. Sólo que no esperaba que la niña fuera aún más inteligente que yo.

Ella me siguió hasta la habitación, como había acordado con su padre. Se sentó en mi cama mirándome mientras yo separaba una ropa más fresca en el armario antes de tomar una ducha.

\- No te desmayaste de verdad ¿Cierto? - preguntó.

\- Claro que sí. - respondí un tanto alarmada de que ella pudiera desenmascararme. - Mi presión cayó. -

\- Tú estabas bien durante todo el camino de la escuela hasta aquí. No me mientas. - Claire cruzó los brazos y me miró de una forma que me hizo sentir como si yo fuera la niñita allí.

\- Mira, Claire. - hablé al sentarme a su lado. - Yo la estaba pasando un poco mal, pero tal vez exageré un poquito. -

\- ¡Lo sabía! - pareció triunfante.

\- Pero sólo lo hice porque no tenía otra elección. Kirova no me iba a ayudar a librarme de ese uniforme y tu padre me dijo que necesitaba resolver esto con ella, así que acabé actuando un poco. -

\- Esa vieja bruja es un grano en el culo. - la niña giró los ojos. - Pero me encanta ver la forma en que le has dado una lección. -

La miré atentamente y percibí que el hecho de haber desafiado a la ama de llaves había sido el ápice de la historia para ella, entonces decidí usar eso para atraerla como aliada.

\- No vas a contarle a tu padre sobre mi pequeña exageración ¿Verdad? Si haces eso ese buitre agrio va a ganar y no es lo que queremos. -

Claire me evaluó y por un momento pensé que todo mi esfuerzo se había ido al infierno. Ella le iba a contar la verdad a Dimitri y yo sería despedida sin piedad. Pero para mí alivio, la niña abrió una enorme sonrisa y se inclinó en mi dirección llamándome con un gesto para acercarme.

\- Está bien, no voy a contarle nada. Va a ser nuestro secreto. - ella susurró.

\- Un secreto solo nuestro. - comenté sonriendo de nuevo a Claire. - Ahora déjame tomar un baño y cambiarme que en cuanto termine voy a tu cuarto para ver esa tarea de ciencias. -

Ella accedió y saltó de la cama para salir de mi cuarto, pero volvió a mirarme cuando ya estaba en la puerta.

\- Rose. - me llamó y se paró un minuto para pensar. - Me gusta tener secretos contigo. -

Sin darme la oportunidad de responder Claire cerró la puerta y oí sus pasos apresurados en el pasillo hasta la habitación de al lado. Mi sonrisa fue en aumento debido a su actitud. Creo que finalmente nos estamos llevando bien.

Mientras mi relación con la niña parecía que sólo mejoraba, mi convivencia con Dimitri no evolucionó en nada, por el contrario; parecía muy irritado conmigo cuando estuve en la cocina unas horas más tarde y no quise quedarme para entender el por qué. Después de eso, volvimos a aquella rutina extraña de cada cual en su rincón.

Y así los días se pasaron y de una vez logré acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida.

Durante la semana, intento despertarme temprano para llevar a Claire a la escuela a tiempo. Tal vez haya fallado en eso una que otra vez, pero la mayor parte del tiempo manejábamos bien la situación. Después de dejarla, paso por una cafetería para tomar un merecido desayuno, regreso a la casa donde trato de arreglar su habitación y practico un poco de yoga antes del almuerzo. Por la tarde acostumbraba a conversar con Sonya Karp o alguno de los otros empleados que no me atormentaban como Kirova, pero luego la vieja aburrida empezó a molestarme diciendo que yo estaba distrayendo a los demás.

Entonces decidí inscribirme en una clase de Pilates en una academia que estaba cerca de la escuela de Claire para pasar un poco de ese exceso de tiempo libre. Iba a ese lugar dos tardes por semana y de allí buscaba a la niña en el colegio.

Así que acabé haciendo amistad con Mia Rinaldi, una chica de pelo rubio rizado y ojos verdes que parecía no tener ni veinte años, pero que en realidad tenía mi edad. Ella era instructora en la academia y una de las cheerleaders de los Bucs. Eso no me sorprendía en nada, ya que estábamos a unas manzanas del estadio y del centro de entrenamiento del equipo. Todos y todo en aquella parte de la ciudad parecía girar en torno a ellos.

En una ocasión en la que estábamos hablando antes de la clase, acabé revelándole a la rubia que fui parte de un grupo de baile en la _escuela secundaria_ como actividad extracurricular, debido a eso, siempre estaba siendo llamada a unirme a las animadoras, pero siempre rechazaba las invitaciones al instante. Sólo de pensar en gastar mis noches libres para acompañar los partidos de fútbol y baloncesto me generaba una pereza infinita.

Mia quedó sorprendida con mi explicación, aún más después de descubrir que yo era la niñera de Claire y no entendía nada del deporte. Tomó como meta en su vida convencerme de entrar en su equipo. Mientras no parecía lograrlo, ella se contentó con arrastrarme a las clases de Body Jump y de GAP que daba más allá de las de Pilates y así, mis dos visitas semanales a la academia acabaron volviéndose diarias.

Fue algo muy bueno, pues redujo el tiempo en el que me quedo en casa tonteando y de esa forma no estoy obligada a oír Kirova murmurando por los rincones siempre que me ve. Ella no perdía la oportunidad de decirme que en la época en la que la señora Ozera estaba en la casa las cosas no eran tan desordenadas.

Hablando de la tal Natasha, hace días que ella no llama a su hija. La mujer puede ser una supermodelo de renombre, pero parece no importarle en lo más mínimo la niña. Claire casi nunca decía el nombre de su madre, pero cuando lo hacía yo notaba que quedaba bastante desanimada y no me gustaba nada verla de esa forma.

Al menos ella tenía a su padre que se preocupaba de estar presente lo máximo posible. Dimitri siempre dedicaba todo su tiempo libre a Claire y sólo una que otra noche en la semana se la tomaba para sí mismo en donde llegaba algo más tarde.

Yo me moría de curiosidad por saber lo que él hacía en sus noches libres. ¿Será que salía con alguna novia? ¿O es que era una de esas relaciones extramatrimoniales que mantenía desde la época en la que estaba casado?

Independientemente de lo que fuera, parecía ser muy discreto, al contrario de lo que Lissa había estado diciendo la otra noche. Si el ruso había engañado a su mujer, como mi amiga decía, no parecía ser algo descarado.

Hoy era uno de esos días en que Dimitri había avisado que llegaría más tarde y, como él no haría la cena de Claire, decidí llevar a la chica a dar un paseo. Así que luego de ir a buscarla a la escuela fuimos directamente al John's Pass Village, que era una de las principales atracciones turísticas de la Bahía de Tampa. Se trata en realidad de una villa de pescadores que se ha vuelto popular y hoy alberga varias tiendas y restaurantes, además de otras actividades de ocio.

Aquella sería nuestra primera actividad agradable juntas desde que pasé a no ser ignorada.

La niña se animó cuando le dije a donde la llevaría y me contó que siempre tuvo ganas de visitarlo, pero que su madre nunca la dejó ir, alegando que no era un lugar para niñas. Yo obviamente no estoy de acuerdo, aquel lugar es genial, tiene todo tipo de tiendas, desde joyas caras hasta artesanías simples. Además de que cada año hacían un festival en mayo en el que el lugar era "invadido" por piratas y era muy gracioso. Lo comenté con Claire tan pronto como ella vio el barco pirata anclado en el muelle y sólo tuve tranquilidad nuevamente cuando le prometí que la llevaría allí de nuevo cuando ese evento sucediera.

También me hizo prometerle que la traería algún fin de semana para un paseo en barco. Como Dimitri entrenaba durante una buena parte del sábado, creo que no le importaría si la llevaba hasta allí.

Pero por hoy, Claire tuvo que contentarse con un paseo por las tiendas, pero eso no la dejó menos animada. La niña parecía fascinada con todo lo que veía, en especial por una tienda que estaba llena de banderas piratas. Dejé que ella entrara y acabamos comprando algunas bandanas. Luego fuimos a cenar a _Bubba Gump_ , no era exactamente el tipo de comida sana a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero un niño necesita vivir, un poco de patatas y camarones fritos no harían mal a nadie.

Cuando regresamos a casa, ya estaba casi oscureciendo. Creo que nos divertimos tanto que apenas hemos visto pasar la hora. Para mi alivio, Dimitri aún no había llegado, pues su coche no estaba en el garaje, pero apenas entré a la casa, Kirova apareció mirando de forma afligida.

\- Finalmente. - ella exclamó. - ¿Dónde se metieron? -

-Llevé a Claire a comer después de la escuela. - respondí confusa. ¿Qué pasa con eso? Soy yo quien cuida de la niña, no ella. Por cierto ¿Esa vieja no debería haberse ido hace unas horas?

\- La señora Natasha está esperando a la niña hace más de una hora. - Kirova dijo apresurada. - Está totalmente impaciente. -

\- ¿Mi madre está aquí? - Claire preguntó animada y salió corriendo hacia la sala.

\- Usted podría haberme llamado para avisar. - respondí sorprendida ¿Cuál es la dificultad de esa mujer para tomar un teléfono y avisar que la madre de la niña, que no aparece hace más de un mes, está allí? - Habría vuelto a la casa al instante. -

\- Esa no es mi responsabilidad. - Kirova habló con desdén al girar, dándome la espalda y seguir el camino que Claire había tomado. Yo hice lo mismo, no sin antes girar los ojos por aquella actitud absurda de la vieja bruja.

\- Estaba muriendo por verte, muñequita de mamá. - oí una voz dulce decir así que entré en la sala.

Natasha estaba arrodillada en el suelo, llenando a Claire de besos mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Aparentemente estaba sintiendo tanta nostalgia como la niña. Puede que haya exagerado, por la manera en la que estaba siendo tan cariñosa, tal vez Natasha solo trabaja demasiado…

La mujer se alejó de su hija y pude ver su rostro, su belleza me alcanzó. Yo ya había visto fotos de ella en revistas, pero personalmente la modelo era aún más bonita. Una _perra_ preciosa, debo admitir.

Ella tenía un cuerpo delgado, la piel tan blanca que contrastaba con sus cabellos negros y ojos de un profundo azul hielo. También completaba el paquete una voz suave y una expresión ligera. Era toda una combinación que le daba una apariencia casi angelical.

¿Cómo tuvo Dimitri el coraje de traicionar a esta mujer?

Natasha se levantó en cuanto me vio, dejándome muchos centímetros más baja gracias a su altura acentuada por un par de Manolos por los que yo mataría. Sin duda eran un modelo exclusivo.

Después de una breve evaluación, ella abrió una hermosa sonrisa que me dejó la boca abierta, en serio ¿Cómo Dimitri pudo dejar a una mujer así?

\- Hola, usted debe ser Rose, la nueva niñera. - la mujer vino hacia mí y me dio un abrazo cariñoso que me acabó cogiendo totalmente desprevenida. - Yo soy Natasha Ozera, la madre de Claire. Ella ha hablado mucho de ti. -

\- Es un placer conocerla, señora Ozera. - dije dando mi mejor sonrisa que no debía llegar ni de cerca a ser tan resplandeciente como la que ella me lanzó. - Perdóneme por haberla hecho esperar tanto. No sabía que llegaría hoy, y como el señor Belikov no podía hacer la cena de Claire decidí llevarla a comer fuera. -

\- Por favor, no me llames señora, me siento vieja. - ella pidió girando los ojos. - Tasha es suficiente. Y no tienes que preocuparte, lo importante es que mi bebé está alimentada. -

Tasha entonces volvió su atención una vez más a Claire, apretándola en un nuevo abrazo y le dio algunos besos mientras la niña le contaba a su madre todo lo que habíamos hecho hoy. Observé aquella escena con ternura por algún tiempo, sonriendo. Creo que realmente me había engañado y no era tan mala, al menos parecía amar a su hija profunda y verdaderamente.

\- Bueno, voy a dejarlas solas. - hablé al darme cuenta que estaba siendo invasiva de un momento que debería ser sólo de ellas. Pero apenas me di la vuelta para seguir a mi cuarto fui llamada por el modelo de mujer que allí estaba.

\- No Rose, quédate. - Tasha sonrió tirándome del brazo para que me sentara a su lado en el sofá. - Me encantaría conocerte mejor. Al fin y al cabo pasas mucho tiempo con mi hija. Además, tengo que agradecerte por estar cuidando de ella tan bien. -

\- No hay necesidad de agradecer, seño... err... Tasha. - me corregí ante la mirada reprochadora que ella me lanzó. - Esta jovencita de aquí y yo somos grandes socias. -

Sonreí a Claire la cual respondió con un guiño mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su madre que nos observaba con satisfacción.

\- Me siento muy feliz de saberlo, y también espero que estés disfrutando de vivir aquí y no te quedes pasando todo tu tiempo libre aburrida en tu habitación. -

\- Rose ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Es ahí donde te quedas? Yo no te veo más después de que papá llega del entrenamiento. - Claire comentó pensativa y me sentí algo incómoda con su declaración.

Al principio, yo solía encerrarme en la habitación al instante de que el ruso llegaba por no saber qué hacer, pero ahora era una decisión deliberada para no acabar tropezando con él en algún lugar de la casa. Cada vez que eso sucedía me encontraba admirando su cuerpo perfecto y recordaba la sensación de ser cargada por él. Como no quería terminar volviéndome una niñera pervertida como en una película porno, pensé que ésa era la mejor medida para prevenirnos de esa situación.

\- Dimitri está siendo un pésimo jefe por permitir eso. - Tasha dijo sorpresa. - Tú debes sentirte como en tu casa aquí. -

\- Hmm, él me pidió que me sintiera totalmente a gusto. - mencioné todavía avergonzada. - Pero creo que eso es porque todavía me estoy acostumbrando a la nueva rutina. -

\- Me imagino, debe ser difícil mudarse a la casa de un desconocido... - la mujer comentó y se volvió para mirar a su hija que se encontraba sentada sobre su regazo. - Claire, ángel mío, mamá trajo una sorpresa para ti. Está cerca del piano. -

\- ¿Qué es? - la niña preguntó animada ya saltando para ponerse de pie y corriendo hacia allí.

\- Míralo tú misma. - Tasha rio de la emoción de su hija, observando a la niña agacharse junto al instrumento antes de volver a dirigirse a mí. - Entonces, Rose, hábleme un poco de ti. ¿Ya fuiste niñera antes? -

\- En realidad no, me gradué en fisioterapia y vine a parar aquí gracias a una recomendación de Iván. -

\- ¿Iván? ¿Eres amiga de él? - la mujer parecía intrigada. - Los conozco a él y a Dimitri desde la adolescencia. Una par de sinvergüenzas, si quieres saber.-

Ella comentó la última parte en tono de confidencia y acabé riendo. ¿Qué Ivan era un sinvergüenza de primera? Yo ya lo sabía, pero ¿Dimitri? Él parecía tan serio y centrado a pesar de los chismes que corrían sobre él, que no podía imaginarlo conquistando chicas en un bar o algo así.

\- Conocí a Ivan hace unos meses cuando estuve en su oficina por problemas en la universidad. - usé mi excusa estándar. - Él se convirtió en un buen amigo después de eso. -

\- Amigo ¿Verdad? - Tasha me miró de forma especulativa.

\- Sólo amigo. - aclaré antes de que ella también creyera que tenía algo con él. - Como usted misma dijo: él es un sinvergüenza. -

Natasha se rio instantáneamente de mi comentario. Tal vez no debería ser tan sincera con ella, pero era tan fácil conversar con aquella mujer que acabé comentando eso. Además, era bueno tener una buena relación con la madre de la niña que cuidaba.

\- Está bien, chica. De hombres así es bueno mantener distancia. - Tasha susurró. - Pero y a ti ¿Te gusta el trabajo? ¿Dimitri te trata bien? -

\- Ah sí. El señor Belikov es un buen jefe. - sonreí de forma simpática antes de percibir que Claire permanecía parada mirando confundida hacia un punto escondido por el piano. ¿Qué le regaló su madre?

\- ¿Señor Belikov? - ella puso una vez más esa sonrisa hermosa, pero pude notar un poco de dolor en el fondo de sus ojos azules. Creo que alguien aquí no había superado completamente la separación. - Estoy sorprendida de que no te haya pedido que lo llames Dimitri. -

\- ¿Mamá? - Claire la interrumpió antes de que pudiera pensar en alguna respuesta y se inclinó para recoger un... " _ser"_ en sus brazos. No sé cómo clasificar a ese bicho. - ¿Qué es esto? -

\- Es un Sphynx, querida. - Tasha dijo todavía sonriendo. - ¿No dijiste que querías una mascota? -

\- Sí, pero... ¿Qué es es _to_? - la chica insistió mientras yo miraba horrorizada aquella criatura.

En ese momento, oí voces masculinas provenientes del pasillo, probablemente era Dimitri llegando con algún amigo.

\- Es un gato. - Tasha dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

\- Eso no es un gato. - respondí aterrorizada. Era la cosa más fea que había visto en toda mi vida ¿Dónde se ha visto un gato sin pelos y todo arrugado?

\- ¿Qué? - la mujer preguntó confusa. - Claro que lo es. -

\- A mí no me parece un gato. - Claire se quejó.

\- Es porque no es un gato. - exclamé levantándome y siguiendo hasta la niña para ver aquella cosa más de cerca.

\- ¡Por supuesto que es un gato! - dijo Tasha poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Y es uno de los más caros. -

La mujer también se levantó del sofá y vino hacia nosotras para coger el bicho de los brazos de Claire, volviéndose hacia la puerta en el mismo instante que Dimitri entró con Iván.

\- Tasha. - Iván dijo animado como siempre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. - No sabía que estabas en la ciudad.-

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Dimitri preguntó confuso apuntando al bicho.

\- Es bueno verte a ti también, Dimka. - Tasha respondió con la voz cargada de ironía. - Y esto de aquí es un gato, más precisamente el gato de Claire. -

\- Eso no es un gato. - hablé por milésima vez. Y ¿Qué demonios de apodo es Dimka?

\- Ya, pero ¿Por qué el pobre está al revés? - Ivan cuestionó con una mueca.

\- Ese gato me da miedo. - Claire murmuró a mi lado y abrazó mi cintura como si realmente temiera que él la atacara o algo así.

Antes de que pudiera decir una vez más que no era un gato, Tasha habló:

\- No seas tonta, querida. Él es muy dócil, sólo es un poco diferente. -

Dimitri se acercó a ver al gatito y este empezó a gruñir.

\- Parece más la mascota de un agente del anticristo, eso es. - Iván comentó encogiéndose de hombros e intenté contener una risa, lo que acabó llamando su atención y vino hacía mí. - ¿Y entonces? Rose, no te veo desde hace siglos. ¿Cómo te está tratando mi amigo? -

\- No seas exagerado, Iván. Como máximo hace algunas semanas y siempre nos hablamos por mensaje. - contesté, devolviendo de forma torpe el abrazo efusivo que el rubio me dio después de que Claire me soltara.

Sentí los ojos de Tasha sobre nosotros, mientras Iván pasaba un brazo sobre mis hombros y me guiaba fuera de la sala para dejar a la familia tener su espacio.

Acabamos sentándonos en los banquillos de la cocina mientras él bebía una Corona que había robado de la nevera y yo aproveché para actualizarlo sobre los últimos acontecimientos emocionantes de mi vida. Se rio mucho cuando le conté sobre Mia y sus intentos de convertirme en una cheerleader, mientras él comentaba cuánto adoraría verme en una de esas ropas. Me limité a girar los ojos y saqué cualquier otro asunto para no alimentar su imaginación. Un rato después, Dimitri apareció para avisar que Claire pasaría el resto de la semana con su madre y regresaría sólo el domingo, cuando ella se fuera de viaje de nuevo.

Tasha rechazó mi oferta de arreglar una maleta para Claire cuando fui a la sala, alegando que ya tenía ropa para su hija en el apartamento. Vi que a la niña pareció no agradarle nada eso, pero no se quejó y se fue junto a su madre. Algunos minutos después Iván también se fue dejándome sola en aquella casa enorme con Dimitri y el bicho que no era un gato.

Los días siguientes fueron extraños. Sin Claire no tenía mucho más que hacer allí que ir al gimnasio y hacer yoga. Aun así encontré gusto en que la casa estuviera vacía y elegí practicar al borde de la piscina donde no incomodaría a nadie y podría apreciar la hermosa vista.

No podía relajarme completamente durante mi descanso inesperado por culpa de aquella criatura que andaba suelta por allí. El animal pronto se sintió completamente a gusto y rondaba por todo el lugar, escondiéndose en rincones oscuros y asustándome cada vez que se cruzaba mi camino.

Otra persona que parecía tan molesta con la presencia del gato como yo, era Dimitri. Creo que al gatito no le gustaba él de la misma manera, pues adoptaba una postura agresiva siempre que el ruso estaba cerca.

Kirova, por otro lado, amó a aquel ser de los infiernos. Por supuesto es porque vino del mismo universo paralelo que ella. _Cosa extraña._

La primera noche en que Claire estaba con su madre decidí cenar en una cafetería donde acostumbraba a tomar mi desayuno, pero luego me arrepentí. Un tipo que estaba en otra mesa no paró de intentar ligar conmigo y trató de entablar una conversación algunas veces, lo que me obligó a irme más temprano de lo que pretendía. Desde el episodio con Nathan no me sentía muy segura con personas extrañas.

Fue por eso que la noche siguiente decidí arriesgarme a cocinar algo luego de que el ruso liberara la cocina. Y cuando digo tomar el riesgo de cocinar, obviamente, me refiero a poner agua a hervir para unos tallarines que había comprado durante el día junto con algunas otras cosas.

Mientras me sentaba en un banquillo revolviendo mis tallarines instantáneos dentro del bote, sentí que estaba siendo observada y encontré a Dimitri mirándome desde la entrada de la cocina.

\- Usted debería alimentarse mejor. - comentó al darse cuenta de lo que tenía allí.

\- ¿Lo dice por esto? - sonríe enrollando los fideos en el tenedor. - Es súper nutritivo.

\- ¿Una comida deshidratada cocida en un vaso de plástico es su idea de nutrición adecuada? - el ruso levantó una ceja mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

\- Ah no... - fingí estar pensativa por un instante. - Mi idea de nutrición adecuada definitivamente implica pizzas, hamburguesas, patatas fritas y tortas de cangrejo. -

\- Eso con certeza es muy saludable. - Dimitri me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y lo miré embobada, dejando el tenedor suspendido en el aire.

\- ¿Y cuál sería su idea de nutrición adecuada? - pregunté desviando los ojos de él para disimular mi momento y meter la comida en la boca.

\- Depende de la persona. Pero con certeza eso no se encuadra como nutritivo para nadie. - apuntó a mi pseudo comida. - ¿Usted tiene idea de que estos botes de plástico liberan sustancias cancerígenas cuando se calientan? -

\- Es mejor a que yo intente cocinar por mi propia cuenta. - comenté encogiéndome de hombros. - Eso sí que sería un peligro inmediato y mucho mayor a mi salud y a la de cualquier persona que se encuentre en un radio de un kilómetro. -

\- ¿Sus padres nunca le enseñaron a cocinar? - el ruso me evaluó un tanto incrédulo.

\- Mi madre tiene tanto talento como yo para la cocina, por lo que el máximo que me enseñó fue a llamar al delivery más cercano. - dije después de engullir el contenido del tenedor. - A diferencia de usted, supongo. -

\- Mi madre es una gran cocinera e insistió en enseñar a todos sus hijos. -

\- ¿Todos sus hijos? Usted lo hace parecer como que son un batallón. -

\- En realidad somos solo cuatro. Viktoria, yo y dos más. Sólo que mi madre dice que equivalemos a un batallón entero. - comentó aun sosteniendo, una de esas medias sonrisas que dejaban mis piernas temblando.

\- Guau... Cuatro niños. Tiene que ser muy valiente para encarar una tropa así. - hablé levantándome y dando la vuelta a la encimera para tirar el bote, ahora vacío, en la basura y lavar el tenedor en el fregadero. Necesitaba un pretexto para imponer una distancia sana entre nosotros por el bien de mi trabajo.

\- Lo es, realmente no fue fácil. Mis padres querían una gran familia, pero no calcularon el trabajo que daría. - percibí que el rostro del ruso se nubló un poco antes de que él notara el rumbo de la conversación y se aclaró la garganta levantándose del banquillo. - Bueno Rose, espero que le guste trabajar aquí. -

\- Sí, me está gustando mucho. - respondí confusa por el cambio de actitud. - Gracias. -

\- No te quedes comiendo esas porquerías ¿Ok? - Dimitri dijo cuando salía de la cocina. - Eso te va a sentar mal. -

Por unos minutos después de que desapareciera por la puerta me quedé parada tratando de entender aquella conversación tan extraña, así que arreglé lo que había sacado del lugar en la cocina y fui a mi cuarto a tomar un baño y ponerme el pijama. Después de mirar las redes sociales por el celular y responder algunos mensajes estaba lista para dormir cuando el teléfono sonó.

\- Hola, viejo. - atendí sonriendo.

Sentía una falta inmensa de mis padres. Verlos tan pocas veces en el año era difícil, a pesar de todas las peleas, yo los amaba demasiado.

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas, chica? - Abe preguntó animado - ¿Ya estás reparando huesos por ahí? -

\- ¿Reparando los huesos? - No pude no reírme. - ¿Es en serio? -

\- ¡Ey!, ¿No es para eso para lo que estudiaste? -

\- Sí, viejo, pasé siete años estudiando cómo arreglar huesos... - gire los ojos. - ¿Cómo está mamá? -

\- Está a mi lado mandándote un beso y diciendo que está muerta de nostalgia. - Yo dudaba mucho que fuera verdad, ya que Janine no era del tipo sentimental. - Y no has contestado mi pregunta. -

\- Como ya te dije el otro día, estoy haciendo una servicio particular. - mantuve mi versión súper resumida teniendo cuidado de no dejarlo descubrir sobre el tema.

\- Hmm, espero que no te estén explotando. Tú todavía eres una Mazur. -

\- Me están pagando bien, si eso es lo que te preocupa. - me agarré para no reírme. - Y es un trabajo genial, estoy disfrutándolo mucho. -

\- Es bueno saberlo... Pero cuéntame ¿Estás trabajando para tratar alguna lesión por accidente o es algún atleta lesionado? - Me congelé en ese mismo instante debido a su conjetura tan cercana a la realidad.

\- Algo por el estilo. - dije intentando cambiar de tema. - Mira, necesito dormir. Ya estaba acostada. ¿Podemos hablar mañana? -

\- ¿Tan temprano? Estás cambiando, chica. - Pude sentir una sonrisa en su voz. - Rose, tu madre realmente te echa de menos. Ven a pasar unos días a casa cuando tengas un descanso. -

\- Di la verdad, viejo. Admite que eres tú quien no se aguanta las ganas de verme. - lo provoqué y recibí una risa en respuesta. - Puedes estar seguro de que iré cuando pueda. Los amo. -

Colgué el teléfono y apagué las luces, dejando que la oscuridad me llevara a un sueño ligero y tranquilo. Por lo menos fue así hasta que a mitad de madrugada algo subió a mi cama y empezó a caminar sobre mí. Comencé a despertar con aquello y, cuando volvía a la conciencia, sentí algo en mi mejilla.

Abrí los ojos y por la luz de la luna que bañaba la habitación, vislumbré un ser horripilante sobre mí, golpeando con una pata continuamente en mi cara. Mi corazón prácticamente subió a mi garganta y sentí el grito crecer en mí, antes de incluso soltarlo.

Inmediatamente salí de la cama donde aquel proyecto de gato estaba planeando matarme durante el sueño a fin de poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros mientras él bufaba y maullaba amenazadoramente.

Pocos segundos después, la puerta de mi cuarto fue abierta con violencia y Dimitri encendió la luz. La criatura del mal se asustó con el ruido y saltó encima del armario.- Saca ese bicho de aquí. - lloriqueé desesperada hacia el ruso que se quedó estático mirándome. ¿Cuál es su problema? - Sácalo de aquí, por favor. -

El hombre abrió y cerró la boca algunas veces sin quitarme los ojos de encima y empecé a angustiarme.

\- ¡DIMITRI! - grité sacándolo de aquel estupor. - ¡TIRA A ESTE BICHO FUERA DE AQUÍ! -

En ese mismo momento él dejó de observarme y miró hacia el armario, donde el animal volvió a hacer esos sonidos extraños, dirigiéndose hacia allí para intentar cogerlo. Fue sólo entonces que pude darme cuenta de que Dimitri estaba sin camiseta y usando sólo un pantalón de pijama. En mi breve momento de desesperación ni percibí lo sexy que ese hombre se encontraba, pero ahora que lo había notado era imposible desviar mis ojos. Observé cada músculo perfecto de su espalda mientras intentaba alcanzar al gato que no paraba de gruñirle.

Ninguno de nosotros logró predecir el momento en que el bicho, acorralado, resolvió finalmente atacar, saltando al cuello del ruso que comenzó a hacer todo tipo de movimientos para sacarlo de encima suyo. Tomé mi almohada y empecé a golpear al gato, tratando de alejarlo del pobre camarada.

\- Deja de golpearme - él exclamó después de la tercera vez que le atizaba con la almohada sin que el animal se despegara de él.

\- Lo siento - me frené, pues estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo. En ese breve intervalo aquel vampiro disfrazado soltó a Dimitri y corrió a la puerta.

El hombre pareció un tanto aturdido, mirando hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que la amenaza de cuatro patas se hubiese ido y pude observar que había tres grandes cortes que iban desde su pectoral a su cuello.

\- Tenemos que cuidar de eso - le dije tirando de su brazo hasta llevarlo a un sillón que estaba cerca de la ventana y le indiqué que se sentara. Hasta entonces Dimitri ni siquiera había percibido que estaba herido. - Quédate ahí. -

Seguí al baño para buscar el kit de primeros auxilios y lavé rápidamente mis manos antes de volver a la habitación. Con una mirada rápida en el espejo, noté que estaba usando un pijama pequeño, a pesar de no ser completamente indecente, no era un traje ni un poco apropiado para desfilar delante de mi jefe, pero ahora no tenía más remedio.

\- Rose, esto no es necesario... - el ruso intentó decir mientras se levantaba, pero fui hasta él empujándolo de nuevo al sillón.

\- Eh, ni una palabra. - lo corté. - Esto puede infectarse si no se limpia. -

Tomé una gasa mojándola en agua, y empecé a pasarla sobre los cortes para sacar la sangre que se había acumulado en algunos puntos.

Estábamos tan cerca que no había cómo dejar de mirar a su pecho sólido y los brazos bien definidos. Tampoco pude dejar de notar el abdomen levemente marcado y firme con aquella V profunda en sus caderas que desaparecían por dentro de los pantalones. Terriblemente caliente no llegaba ni a empezar a describirlo.

Dimitri no era el tipo de hombre que se convertía en una pared de músculos por los entrenamientos, pero su cuerpo estaba trabajado en la medida correcta. En la medida correcta para enloquecerme.

Estaba de pie delante de él, un poco inclinada, ya que incluso sentado, él era grande, y cuando alejé cuidadosamente su pelo del cuello para limpiar las heridas que había allí, noté que su respiración se hizo más pesada. Sentí una electricidad instalándose en mi habitación y traté de ignorar esto de la mejor manera posible. Yo no debería estar sintiendo ningún tipo de deseo por mi jefe, por más sexy que ese hombre sea.

Me di la vuelta y me agaché para recoger un tubo de pomada antibacteriana que había dejado en el suelo, cuando me volví de nuevo a Dimitri, me observaba atentamente.

Con la punta de los dedos pasé la pomada en su cuello y fui siguiendo los arañazos, bajando la mano hacia su pecho. Su piel era tan caliente en contacto con la mía que me sentí temblar por un instante.

\- Ya es suficiente - el ruso agarró mi muñeca abruptamente alejando mi mano de su cuerpo y levantándose del sillón. - Gracias, Rose. Estoy bien ahora.-

\- ¿Está seguro? - pregunté avergonzada.

-Sí - Él dijo caminando hacia el pasillo sin mirarme. - Hasta mañana. -

Cuando la puerta se cerró, yo colapsé en el mismo sillón en el que había estado sentado, sintiendo todos los pelos de mi cuerpo erizados. Por Dios del cielo, ¿Qué ha sido eso?

* * *

Los estudiantes en _la Escuela Secundaria_ se les anima a integrar las distintas modalidades deportivas, y actividades extracurriculares que ofrece en la escuela, planificados por la comunidad. Tales actividades son apreciadas por las universidades a la hora de seleccionar un alumno.

2\. GAP es una clase de gimnasia localizada, que trabaja los músculos (glúteo, abdomen y piernas) con diferentes formas de ejercicios, que apuntan a la mejora de la resistencia general, equilibrio, fuerza, flexibilidad y ritmo.

Johs Pass Es una villa de pescadores pintoresca de principios de siglo ubicada en Madeira Beach, entre las ciudades de San Petersburgo y Clearwater. Más de cien comerciantes habitan el pueblo con tiendas, una variedad de restaurantes, una flota de pesca local, observatorio de delfines, alquiler de barcos, clases de buceo y jet ski.

Los restaurantes y tiendas Bubba Gump Shrimp Company son una red de restaurantes de mariscos creados en 1994, inspirados en la película Forrest Gump.

Sphynx, o gato pelado canadiense, es una raza de gatos originaria de Canadá, y que es conocida por no tener pelo. El Sphynx no es fruto de manipulaciones genéticas. El gen responsable de su desnudez es la alopecia hereditaria y es recesiva.

* * *

 **Les traemos un cap nuevo antes del cap del domingo :D saludos y que lo disfruten!**


	8. 8 I Gotta Felling

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 - I Gotta Felling**

 _I feel stressed out,_

 _I wanna let it go_

 _Let's go way out spaced out_

 _and losing all control_

 _ **The Black Eyed Peas**_

Cuando desperté al día siguiente aún me sentía como una tonta debido a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, sólo de pensar en la situación en la que me metí gracias a aquel animal demoníaco me daban ganas de que me tragara la tierra; y lo peor era saber que él todavía estaba merodeando por la casa.

Espero que hoy sea uno de esos días en los que Dimitri trabaja hasta muy tarde así no habrá oportunidad de encontrármelo en la casa. La imagen de aquel hombre sin camisa en mi cuarto todavía estaba estampada en mi mente y no podía evitar sentir un leve escalofrío al pensar en la sensación de su piel bajo las puntas de mis dedos.

Dios, si ya me quedé así con ese mínimo toque ¿Cómo sería sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío?

Comencé a maldecir en voz alta sólo por pensar aquello y salté de la cama para seguir hacia el baño. Después de hacer mi higiene matinal, me puse un short de jean, una blusa blanca rayada y me dirigí a la cocina.

A pesar de todo, estaba empezando a sentirme cada día más a gusto en aquella enorme casa. Sí, siempre corría el riesgo de chocar con Kirova o el pequeño lacayo del infierno al girar en cualquier esquina, pero fuera de todo eso el lugar realmente se estaba convirtiendo en un hogar para mí. Sólo espero no tener el desagrado de ver a ese bicho de nuevo en mi cuarto.

Afortunadamente, por ser sábado la vieja bruja sólo estaría aquí hasta media mañana y luego tendría la casa entera para mí. Ya comenzaba a planear cómo iba a aprovechar mis horas de sosiego. Tal vez practicaría un poco de yoga al borde de la piscina y luego vería una película no infantil en aquella enorme televisión de la sala.

Pero esos planes cayeron a la tierra tan pronto como entré en la cocina y di de cara con Dimitri. _¿Por qué diablos él no fue al entrenamiento hoy?_

Por un instante nos quedamos frente a frente un tanto incómodos. Creo que los recuerdos de la noche anterior aún estaban demasiado vivos en la mente de ambos y tuve que controlarme para no maldecir de nuevo al recordar nuestra cercanía mientras él estaba sentado en el sillón de mi cuarto.

\- Buenos días, Rose - Dimitri dijo después de evaluarme por un tiempo, haciéndome salir de mi devaneo.

 _Él es tu jefe, Rose. ¿Cuál es tu problema?_ Repetí para mí misma por milésima vez aquella mañana.

\- Buenos días, señor Belikov - respondí sin gracia, desviando los ojos y yendo hasta la nevera para recoger leche y mezclarla con los cereales.

Un silencio sepulcral recayó sobre el ambiente mientras yo preparaba mi desayuno y él continuaba comiendo en la encimera, todavía me miraba de soslayo, lo que me dejaba más incómoda cada segundo.

\- Rose, yo... - empezó inseguro después de algún tiempo.

\- Lo siento mucho por lo que sucedió ayer. - acabé interrumpiendo. - Aquel gato estaba encima de mí y yo... Bueno... En fin, yo no debería haber gritado y despertarle de esa forma.-

Realmente necesitaba disculparme por mi brote de histeria. No debía haberme asustado de aquella manera sólo porque la criatura mal hecha casi me mató de un infarto.

\- No fue tu culpa. - Dimitri se apresuró a decir. - Cualquier persona tendría la misma reacción en tu lugar. Y, de todos modos, me alegro de que no te hayas lastimado.-

\- No puedo decir lo mismo de usted señor. - apunté de forma avergonzada los arañazos visibles en su cuello, conteniendo una ola de calor que pasó por mi cuerpo una vez más al recordar la sensación de tocar su piel.

\- Esto no fue nada. - el ruso comentó tocando distraídamente las heridas y mirándome atentamente, haciendo que me sonrojara.

Comenzaba a sentirme fuera de lugar parada en aquella cocina. Tal vez sea mejor ir a cualquier otro lado.

\- Lo siento mucho, señor. - hablé equilibrando mi tazón de cereales y un vaso de leche para ir al exterior. Creo que no habría problemas en comer en uno de los bancos que se encontraban al fondo del patio trasero, lejos de la casa donde estaba cierto ruso muy sexy.

\- Rose, espera. - Dimitri agarró mi brazo cuando iba pasando a su lado y luego me soltó como si le hubiera dado corriente. Yo misma sentí algo con ese toque que no supe definir. - ¿Puedo pedirte una... En realidad, dos cosas? -

\- Claro. - di mi mejor sonrisa en respuesta mientras apoyaba mi desayuno en la encimera. Yo haría cualquier cosa que él me pidiera. Bueno... tal vez _casi_ cualquier cosa.

\- Primero ¿Puedes parar de llamarme señor? - parecía realmente avergonzado. - Me siento un anciano.-

Aumenté mi sonrisa ante aquella petición. Realmente me pareció extraño tratar a alguien sólo unos años más grande que yo de esa manera.

\- Ok. Dimitri ¿Entonces? -

\- Sí, mucho mejor. - el ruso me regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Ya me imaginaba la cara de Kirova cuando me oiga llamándolo así.

\- ¿Y la segunda cosa? - pregunté después de un tiempo esperando para ver si él continuaba hablando. Parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos y me pregunté si así me quedaba cuando pensaba en él sin camisa.

\- Ah sí... ¿Podrías deshacerte de aquel gato por mí? - Dimitri me miró serio. - Tal vez tratar de cambiarlo por algo más... bueno, más _gato_.-

Esta vez no pude evitar reír abiertamente.

\- Será un gran placer, Dimitri. Prometo que voy a conseguir un gato de verdad.-

\- Si necesitas pagar algo por el cambio, trae el ticket para que te devuelva la diferencia después ¿Ok? - se levantó del banquillo en el que estaba sentado. - Tengo un par de asuntos que resolver, pero por la tarde estaré de vuelta.-

\- No hay necesidad de reembolsar nada, yo pagaría cualquier suma para librarme de aquel animal.-

El ruso me dedico una leve risita que me dejó un poco sin aliento.

\- Gracias, Rose. - dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

Terminé de tomar mi desayuno más relajada por haberme entendido con Dimitri y también por no tenerlo tan cerca, entonces partí enseguida en busca de aquella criatura a la que encontré junto a Kirova. A esa vieja realmente le gusta ese gato.

\- Finalmente encontré a este cachorro del diablo. - murmuré cogiendo el bicho en mis brazos. A él no parecía importarle. Creo que yo le caiga un poco bien, a diferencia de Dimitri. - Es hora de volver al agujero del que viniste.-

\- ¿Dónde vas a llevar el gato? - la mujer preguntó. - ¿Sabes si Claire ya escogió un nombre para él?-

\- ¿ _Gremlin_ mal hecho es una opción? - respondí con ironía. - Y, de todos modos, no importa. Yo voy a deshacerme de él antes de que vuelva.-

\- Usted no puede deshacerse del gato de la niña. - Kirova soltó horrorizada persiguiéndome por la casa mientras yo buscaba la cajita de transporte.

\- Claro que puedo.- giré los ojos. - Son órdenes de Dimitri.-

\- Señor Belikov. - me corrigió poniendo cara de disgusto.

\- Él me pidió que lo llamara por su primer nombre, entonces es Dimitri. - me encogí de hombros colocando al gato dentro de la caja que aún estaba bajo el piano y seguí hacia el garaje.

\- A la señora Ozera no va a gustarle nada esto. - Kirova dijo en tono reprochador, parando a mi lado mientras colocaba a la criatura en el asiento del coche.

 _Que le den a lo que Natasha piense de esto. Eso es un problema de Dimitri, no mío._

Pero en vez de eso, respondí:

\- La señora Ozera no es mi jefe. Dimitri lo es. Y si él me mandó a deshacerme del gato que lo atacó ayer por la noche, eso es lo que voy a hacer.-

Decidí no entrar en detalles sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero creo que eso bastó para dejarla sin palabras por un instante y aproveché ese momento para entrar en el coche dirigiéndome hacia la calle de la escuela de Claire. El otro día pasamos por una tienda de mascotas allí que tenía unos gatitos lindos y la pequeña había quedado enamorada de ellos.

\- Hola ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? - una empleada sonriente me recibió en cuanto puse un pie en la tienda.

\- Me preguntaba si puedo intercambiar este bicho por un gato de verdad. - dije levantando la jaula.

\- ¿Lo compró aquí? - la muchacha preguntó dudosa.

\- En realidad la chica que cuido obtuvo esto como regalo de su madre.- expliqué. - Y el padre me mandó librarme de este gato, entonces pensé que cambiarlo por otro sería mejor que lanzarlo en cualquier parte de la Bahía de Tampa.-

No es que realmente fuera a hacer eso. Él no tiene culpa de haber nacido con ese defecto y yo jamás haría una maldad de esas con un animal.

\- Desgraciadamente, sólo podemos aceptar devoluciones si ella lo compró aquí, por lo que no podemos cambiarlo.-

Me levanté de forma cansada y erguí la caja donde estaba el bicho para mirarlo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Eh? Tu... Gato calvo. - pregunté desanimada.

\- ¿Gato calvo? - la mujer, que ya se alejaba, pareció haber sido súbitamente atraída por mis palabras y miró por primera vez dentro de la caja de transporte. - Pero eso es un Sphynx.-

\- ¿Y qué?-

\- Y que ese gato de ahí cuesta por lo menos cinco mil dólares. - dijo mientras lo analizaba con interés.

\- ¿Cinco mil dólares? - repetí sorprendida. - ¿Por ese precio no debería por lo menos venir con pelo? ¿Quién paga eso por un gato?-

\- Muchas personas en realidad. - la empleada sacó al bicho de su jaula y lo admiró como si fuera algo hermoso. _¡Ugh!_ \- ¿Todavía quieres cambiarlo?-

\- Claro. ¿Qué podemos hacer?-

\- Puedo darte crédito en la tienda, así puedes escoger algunos cachorros. - ella sugirió.

\- Hecho, pero no varios cachorros. - dije ya imaginando unos tres o cuatro gatos arañando los sofás impecables de aquella casa, mejor no. - Uno solo basta ¿Puede ser aquel allí?.-

Apunté a una bola de pelo que vi en la vitrina, me pareció bastante simpático y tenía una mirada curiosa sobre lo que pasaba dentro de la tienda.

\- Pero... Aquel gato de allí está para adopción. - la empleada informó sorprendida.

\- No me importa. - dije mientras me encogía de hombros. - Puedo gastar mi crédito en productos ¿Cuánto me puedes dar?-

\- Mil dólares. - ella respondió desanimada, probablemente creyendo que yo no aceptaría porque el bicho mal formado vale cinco veces más que eso. Lo que ella no sabía es que aunque no me diera nada lo dejaría allí.

\- Acepto. - estuve de acuerdo y pasé a buscar lo que precisaba por la tienda.

Reuní todo lo que un gato podría necesitar. Desde bolsas de comida y de arena hasta los elementos más superfluos. Tomé un cojín, una elaborada torre con arañador para escalar, una infinidad de juguetes, un alimentador automático - que yo no tenía idea de que existía - y compré una red de descanso para el animalito. Ni yo tengo una, pero con certeza aquello era una ternura.

\- Déjame ver si lo he entendido. - la mujer observó mi compra y al gato que ya había sacado de la vitrina colocándolo en la caja de transporte. - ¿Usted va a cambiar un gato de cinco mil dólares por un gato callejero común y ochocientos dólares en productos?-

\- Exactamente eso. - sonríe inocentemente. Ella seguramente creía que estaba siendo beneficiada aquí, pero no sabía que se estaba llevando a cambio un pequeño asesino en serie. - Y ya que aún tengo doscientos dólares más para gastar ¿Crees que estoy olvidando algo?-

\- Una caja de arena.-

Al final, además de todo terminé llevándome un baño privado para el bicho. Este gato tendría una vida mejor que muchas personas. Con certeza mejor que la mía en los últimos años desde que salí de la casa de mis padres hasta que empecé a trabajar para Dimitri.

Aproveché para almorzar en los alrededores después de haber metido todo aquello dentro del coche y luego regresé a casa. Tan pronto como aparecí en el garaje vi al ruso saliendo de su Range Rover que estaba aparcado al lado del Mustang.

\- ¿Te libraste del bicho? - preguntó mientras daba la vuelta para abrir la puerta.

\- Claro, ahora sí tenemos un gato de verdad. - sonríe soltando al bichito de la cajita de transporte para que pudiera explorar el garaje.

\- Pero, Rose... ¿Qué es todo esto? - el ruso apuntó hacia dentro del coche aparentemente no notando al pobre animal que comenzó a enroscarse entre sus piernas. - ¿Cuánto has gastado en esa tienda? -

\- En realidad... Recibí mil dólares de crédito a cambio de aquel monstruo, así que no gasté nada. - respondí al abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Mil dólares? - se sorprendió. - ¿Te dieron todo esto por cuenta de aquel bicho?-

\- Pues sí. - hablé mientras colgaba algunas bolsas en mis brazos. - ¿Quién imaginaría que un gato calvo pudiera valer tanto?-

A pesar del asombro, el ruso decidió no cuestionar nada y me ayudó a llevar la primera ronda de cosas dentro de la casa, luego me siguió de nuevo al garaje para buscar el resto.

\- ¿No has exagerado un poquito? - preguntó cuando conseguimos coger todo y regresar a la sala.

\- ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Comprar cientos de gatos comunes? - contesté. Es cierto que pude haberme pasado un poco más de la cuenta, pero era la única forma.

Estaba a mitad de camino, cuando me acordé que había dejado mi bolso en el coche y me volví para recogerlo golpeando a Dimitri que venía detrás de mí. No creí que él estaba tan cerca y acabé derribando todos los juguetes que él cargaba por el suelo.

\- Lo siento. - el ruso murmuró cuando me agaché para recoger las cosas y se arrodilló para ayudarme.

\- No fue nada. - contesté tratando de juntar todo rápidamente.

Cuando fui a tomar una pequeña pelota, él hizo el mismo movimiento y terminó sosteniendo mi mano. Su piel era suave para alguien con su profesión y un calor me inundó instantáneamente. Una vez más me acordé de la sensación de tener mis dedos corriendo por su pectoral, pero traté rápidamente de apartar esos pensamientos y me levanté tirando de mi mano que estaba debajo de la suya. _¿Por qué esas cosas tenían que sucederme a mí?_

\- ¿Tienes algo más para llevar? - Dimitri cuestionó también poniéndose de pie en un movimiento con gracia y evitando mis ojos deliberadamente.

\- No, sólo dejé mi bolso en el coche. - respondí un poco aturdida. - Eso es todo.-

Él asintió y siguió su camino hacia la sala mientras yo volvía al garaje. Por un instante me apoyé en aquella lata vieja que era mi coche buscando respirar. Tenía que alejarme un poco antes de que acabara haciendo una locura, tipo... atacar a mi jefe. Gracias a Dios he quedado en salir con Lissa y Christian y estaría lejos de esta casa en la noche.

Ciertamente estar en la sequía durante tanto tiempo, como lo estaba yo, no era algo muy sano. Al menos no para mi trabajo.

Volví a la sala y arreglé las compras, preparando un rincón para que el gato viviese. Sólo dejé para armar al día siguiente la torre de arañazos y me fui a mi habitación.

La temperatura al final de la tarde era agradable, así que decidí ponerme un pantalón legging claro y un top del mismo color y fui al jardín de la parte trasera a hacer yoga. Claro... No sin antes averiguar si un cierto ruso estaba en el camino.

Probablemente él estaba encerrado en su oficina o en la biblioteca estudiando algunos partidos. Claire me explicó que forma parte de su trabajo entender las jugadas de los otros equipos y pasar aquella información al resto del suyo o algo así.

Extendí mi alfombra en la orilla de la piscina, dejando que los rayos del sol bañaran mi piel. Me encanta el sol, fue por eso que huí de Pensilvania para venir acá. Ahora que lo pienso necesitaba urgentemente broncearme, ya que estaba empezando a perder mis marcas de bikini. Tal vez pase el día en la playa en mi próximo descanso.

Aproveché el máximo que pude la puesta del sol hasta que decidí que era hora de arreglarme para salir. Tomé un largo baño y, después de secar mi cabello, hice un maquillaje ligero y me puse un vestido negro que había comprado una tarde y aún no había usado. Era ajustado al cuerpo con un escote generoso y tirantes dejando la espalda desnuda hasta la altura de la cintura. Como la ropa era llamativa por sí sola, decidí no abusar en los accesorios, complementando sólo con unos pendientes y unas sandalias de tacón alto.

Llamé un taxi para que me llevara a la casa de Lissa y, mientras esperaba a que llegara el coche, noté que la casa estaba más silenciosa de lo normal. Tal vez Dimitri también había decidido aprovechar la noche libre. Por un instante me pregunté si había ido a encontrarse con alguna chica y eso no me gustó nada, pero evité pensar mucho al respecto, buscando concentrarme en mi propia diversión.

Ya hacía unos días que Lissa y yo no nos veíamos, entonces acordamos en ir a un bar juntas. Claro que el hombre antorcha iría con nosotras, ya que al parecer están pegados, pero eso no me molestaba realmente. A pesar de que él era totalmente irritante, Christian estaba loco por Lissa, le faltaba besar el suelo por el que ella pasaba, y por eso yo lo soportaba.

\- Rose, estás preciosa. - Lissa exclamó abrazándome cuando salí del taxi para saludarlos. Ella también estaba deslumbrante en un vestido corto y suelto azul marino que contrastaba con su piel extremadamente blanca.

\- Nada mal, Rosie. - Christian provocó. - ¿Quieres conseguir un loco más para que te persiga hoy? -

\- Liss, controla la lengua de tu novio antes de que se la arranque y haga que se la trague. - contesté con una falsa sonrisa.

\- No van a empezar tan temprano ¿No? - Lissa se quejó entrando en el taxi después de su novio y quedándose entre nosotros.

\- No tengo la culpa si tu amiga tiene muy mal gusto para elegir a los hombres. - se rió y yo me controlé para no poner mis manos en su cuello.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunté para cambiar de asunto.

\- ¿Qué tal algún bar de Madeira Beach? - Lissa se encogió de hombros

\- Entonces es mejor que nos quedamos lejos de cualquiera que esté cerca del agua o voy a acabar ahogando a tu novio. - di una sonrisa casi psicópata. - En ese caso, la mejor opción es la _de Pirate´s Bar_.-

\- No puedes vivir sin mí y lo sabes, Rose. - Christian se rió, pero nadie se opuso a mi sugerencia. - Entonces, me enteré de que estás cuidando a Claire. ¿Ya te ha vuelto loca? -

\- Nos estamos llevando bien, en realidad. - respondí encogiéndome de hombros. No sé por qué todos la encuentran tan terrible. Ella es muy tranquila, la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- Pobre Belikov. - se rió. - Imagina aguantar tu fea cara todos los días.-

\- Seguro que es mejor que mirar tu cara de pez muerto.-

\- Chicos, por favor. - Lissa gimió.

\- En serio, cuando Lissa me contó que te habías mudado. - Christian continuó - le di gracias a Dios porque ibas a parar de molestarnos, pero después tuve pena de Dimitri, sabes... Él es un buen tipo, no se merece tener que aguantarte y encima pagarte por ello.-

\- Si nosotros no salimos de este coche en un minuto voy a tirar a tu novio fuera. - amenacé a Lissa y vi al conductor mirarnos con cara de asustado por el retrovisor.

\- Ustedes dos tienen prohibido hablar hasta llegar al bar. - dijo irritada, terminando el asunto.

Continuamos nuestro viaje en absoluto silencio hasta la entrada de _John´s Pass Village_ y caminamos por el muelle, estaba lleno de gente.

En cuanto entré sentí algunas miradas en mí, pero las ignoré. Por mucho que estuviera desde hace tiempo soltera no estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos innecesarios. Además, sólo necesito distraerme esta noche. Quiero bailar, beber, tener una charla con mi amiga y amenazar a Christian tantas veces como pueda. Y, sobre todo, aprovechar para olvidar a cierto ruso sexy sin camiseta en mi habitación.

\- Ahora que ya hemos llegado... ¿Puedo volver a meterme con Rose? - Christian se rió.

\- Sólo si quieres perder los dientes. - dije girando los ojos.

\- Yo sé que en el fondo me adoras, Rosie. - dijo, pasando el brazo por mi hombro y acercándome más a él, mientras seguimos hacia una mesa vacía.

\- ¿Debería sentirme celosa? - Lissa provocó.

\- ¿De mí? ¿Con tu novio? - pregunté empujando a Christian encima de ella. La última cosa que quería era un abrazo de Ozera. - Yo prefiero morir sola.-

\- Eso no está muy lejos de hacerse realidad. - Christian provocó.

Un camarero pronto vino a atendernos y el piromaniaco pidió una ronda de cerveza, una ración de patatas fritas y de aros de cebolla. El lugar aún no estaba tan lleno y lo agradecí, odio ir a lugares abarrotados.

Hablamos durante un buen rato y terminé contando el episodio del tal gato, haciendo que Christian se riera de mi histeria cuando el bicho subió sobre mí mientras dormía. Obviamente yo omití la participación de Dimitri en todo eso ya que Lissa iba a enloquecer si supiera que había un ruso sin camiseta, al que ella considera el más grande de los mujeriegos, en mi cuarto. Tampoco conté que me deshice de aquel proyecto de gato hoy.

\- Mi tía siempre tuvo gustos raros. - Christian se rió. - Ella siempre habló de ese gato. Pero Claire tuvo suerte de no haber recibido como regalo un perro. Ella también está loca por los perros de Cresta China.-

\- ¿Y qué es eso? - pregunté confusa. No puede ser peor que ese gato.

\- Ella le regaló ese bicho a mi madre hace unos años. - él dijo buscando una foto en el celular. - Solo mira.-

\- ¿Pero qué mierda es esa? - casi me atraganto con mi copa al ver la foto. ¿Cuál es el problema de esa mujer y los bichos sin pelos?

\- Es un perro, Rose. - Lissa dijo riendo, revolviendo con su pajita su Piña Colada.

\- ¿Y quién atropelló al pobre?-

\- Mi madre no sabía cómo decirle que ese bicho era horrible. - Christian contó. - Pero logró devolverle el perro de forma educada, comentándole que yo era alérgico. Ella todavía debe tenerlo.-

\- Cielos... - murmuré. A pesar de que ella se había ido de aquella casa y se llevó a esta criatura consigo, creo que no habría aceptado el empleo si viera aquel animalejo por allí.

\- ¿Entonces conociste a mi tía? ¿Qué te pareció?-

\- Parece ser una buena persona. Realmente me trató muy bien. Debe ser difícil para Tasha permanecer lejos de Claire. -

\- Sí, lo es. - él dijo pensativo. - Desgraciadamente viajando de la manera en que ella viaja, no tiene cómo cuidar a su hija de la forma en la que quisiera. -

\- Pero ella parece compensarlo bien cuando está aquí. - mencioné recordando el cariño de Natasha con Claire cuando llegó.

\- Nada de hablar de trabajo hoy. - Lissa se quejó. - Estamos aquí para divertirnos. Vamos a bailar, Rose.-

\- Todavía estoy bebiendo, Liss. - me quejé. - Y tú también.-

\- Yo ya terminé, vamos. - dijo después de beber la mitad del cóctel de una vez y tomar mi mano, haciéndome levantar de la silla mientras yo intentaba terminar mi bebida.

Fuimos hacia el medio de la pequeña pista donde atrajimos muchas miradas. La letra de la canción tampoco ayudaba mucho. Sonaba " _Buttons"_ de _The Pussycat Dolls_ . Con certeza esto daba ideas en las mentes de aquellos que nos miraban, pero Lissa parecía no estar dándole ninguna importancia y así acabé entregándome al ritmo junto con ella.

Algunos muchachos empezaron a acercarse demasiado conforme bailábamos y tuve la certeza de que pronto Christian vendría a marcar su territorio.

Y resultó que tenía toda la razón, pues apenas la música terminó el hombre antorcha nos estaba sacando de la pista. Sólo que yo no estaba preparada para ir al lugar donde nos arrastraba.

\- Mira a quién me encontré.- dijo sonriendo indicando una mesa del lado totalmente opuesto al que estábamos antes. En ella estaban Iván, Viktoria y la última persona con la que quería encontrarme aquella noche: Dimitri.

Iván estaba literalmente comiéndome con los ojos y tenía una mirada completamente descarada en su rostro. Mientras, el ruso me analizaba con una expresión diferente; si yo no lo conociera, diría que él estaba apreciando la vista. Viktoria, la hermana de Dimitri, me observaba de una manera nada agradable, como si no quisiera mi presencia allí. Con esa percepción pensé en inventar una excusa y sacarnos de aquel lugar, pero Christian ya había traído nuestros bolsos, lo que significaba que íbamos a compartir la mesa ahora.

 _¡Genial_! Mi plan de sacarme al ruso de la cabeza se fue por la borda.

\- Dimitri, Vikka, ella es mi novia Vasilisa Dragomir. - Christian presentó a Lissa con una sonrisa, entregándole una botella de cerveza. Vi una expresión de confusión pasar por la cara de Dimitri. - Y creo que no necesito presentarles a la peste que está viviendo en tu casa.-

\- Ozera, juro que al final de esta noche voy a matarte. - dije con una sonrisa dulce, sentándome entre Dimitri y Christian ya que era el único lugar disponible.

¿Por qué ese idiota dejó justo esa silla para mí? ¿Y por qué está sentado a mi lado y no junto a Lissa?

\- No me imaginaba que vendrías aquí hoy, Rose. - Iván sonrió. - Si lo hubiera sabido te habría acercado hasta aquí. Apuesto que debe haber sido una tortura compartir el taxi con Christian.-

\- Un poco sí lo fue, pero de vez en cuando necesitamos pagar nuestros pecados. - jugué con él, pero me arrepentí en el mismo momento al notar la mirada incrédula de Viktoria a Iván que luego se volvió una mirada rabiosa hacía mí.

¡Qué bien! Ahora tengo una enferma celosa de la que preocuparme. Y eso que no estoy interesada en Iván.

\- Entonces ¿Se conocen desde hace tiempo? - Dimitri cambió de asunto intercambiando su mirada entre Lissa, Chris y yo. Y, por primera vez, quedé agradecida por su presencia allí.

\- Lissa es mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de infantes. - le lancé una sonrisa. - Entonces cuando empezó a salir con el idiota que está a mi lado, me vi obligada a conocerlo. Por desgracia.-

\- ¿Amigas desde la infancia? - el ruso parecía realmente curioso.

\- Ah sí... - Lissa rió un poco alto por la bebida. - Me encantó Rose desde el primer momento en que la vi. Teníamos cinco años...

\- Y mi jefe no necesita saber esa historia, Liss.- Yo la corté. No quiero que él piense que soy un pésimo ejemplo para su hija.

\- ¿Qué historia? - Dimitri me fusiló con esos ojos chocolates, sonriendo. Una sonrisa completa esta vez. Y, por Dios, era la cosa más bella que he visto. Me podría perder en esa sonrisa con toda certeza.

\- Rose. - Iván me llamó sacando mi atención de Dimitri. Percibí que él me extendía un vaso que acabé cogiendo por reflejo. - Pedí una bebida especial para ti.-

El rubio me dio un guiño y noté a Viktoria girar los ojos. Infierno ¿Es que este hombre es incapaz de percibir lo que está sucediendo justo a su lado?

\- Gracias, Iván. - sonríe de forma educada y probé la copa. No tenía idea de lo que era aquello, pero era bueno... Y fuerte. - Wow, ¿Qué es esto? -

\- _Rum Punch_.¹ - sonrió más ampliamente. - Sabía que te gustaría. -

\- ¿Tú pediste eso para ella? - Dimitri preguntó sorprendido.

\- No te engañes Belikov, ella es peor de lo que te puedes imaginar. - Christian se rió.

\- Mucho peor. - Iván estuvo de acuerdo, lanzando un guiño para mí. - Eso es lo que la hace tan divertida.-

Ok, por lo general no me importan tanto los flirteos descarados de Iván, pero ahora él está haciendo que una chica que ni siquiera conozco directamente me odie. Viktoria parecía a punto de matarme con la mirada. Eso era pésimo.

\- Me pareció que habías dicho que casi no bebía.- el ruso levantó una ceja mirando a su amigo.

\- Tal vez he exagerado un poco. - el rubio regresó de forma despreocupada.

\- ¡Eh, no soy una borracha! - me defendí.

\- Yo no dije eso. - Iván se explicó mientras Christian se reía. Dios, como quería golpear a esos dos en este instante. Quién sabe, quizás podía golpear a uno usando al otro. ¿Es eso posible?

\- Entonces… aún no me has contado cuál es esa historia. - Dimitri nuevamente cambió el foco de la cuestión, pero esta vez no estaba tan feliz. ¿Qué era esto? ¿La noche oficial para arruinar a Rosemarie?

\- Ella siempre es buena en huir del asunto. - Lissa me provocó, sin tener en cuenta que yo ni había sido la culpable en cambiar de tema esta vez.

\- Lissa. - Iván se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyándose en los codos. - No nos escondas nada, tú eres la que más conoce los secretos de nuestra chica.-

\- Yo también conozco muchos secretos. - Christian me provocó una vez más y de nuevo tuve que contener el impulso de romper una botella en su cabeza.

\- Exacto, el concepto de secreto es algo que no debe ser dicho a nadie. - Yo les advertí. - Por lo tanto, ningún secreto será revelado aquí, mis queridos. -

Me di cuenta de que Dimitri me miraba con diversión durante todo mi discurso. Nunca lo vi tan relajado y a gusto.

\- En el jardín de infantes, estábamos en la misma clase. - Lissa empezó, haciéndome gemir y esconder mi cara entre mis manos. Aparentemente ella no prestó atención a ninguna palabra de lo que dije. - Pero yo prefería mantener mi distancia de ella... Rose era la chica más peleona de la sala y estaba siempre rodeada de chicos, tramando todo tipo de travesuras. No era mi tipo.-

\- Gracias. - dije girando los ojos. - Ahora mi jefe va a creer que yo era una delincuente infantil.-

\- No has cambiado mucho. - Christian se rió y lo pateé por debajo de la mesa.

\- Entonces, imaginen mi horror cuando me pusieron para hacer pareja con ella. - Lissa continuó.

\- Me siento amada. - hablé de forma dramática.

\- No interrumpas la historia, Rose. - Iván me provocó y esta vez Viktoria no me lanzó ninguna mirada de desprecio. Ella parecía más interesada en el asunto.

\- Sólo que a Rose no le gustó la tarea que el profesor nos puso.-

\- ¿Qué pasa? Aquello fue totalmente malvado. - murmuré en defensa propia.

\- Esto se está poniendo interesante. - Dimitri dio otra de esas sonrisas haciéndome perder el rumbo.

\- ¿Hasta tú, camarada? - acabé soltando el apodo sin pensar. Nadie pareció notarlo excepto el propio Dimitri que alzó la ceja de forma cuestionadora. Desvíe la mirada y lo vi sonreír con mi visión periférica. ¿Ese hombre percibe cómo de sexy luce con esa sonrisa?

\- ¿Cuál fue la tarea? - preguntó a Lissa que estaba creando un poco de suspenso.

\- Aprender a deletrear nuestros nombres. - se rió, recordando lo que sucedió.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de complicado? - Viktoria cuestionó sorprendida, manifestándose por primera vez.

\- Es simplemente cruel obligar a unas niñas de cinco años a deletrear Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur y Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir. - dije girando los ojos. Una vez más vi que Dimitri frunció levemente la frente al oír el nombre Dragomir y le lanzó una rápida mirada a Viktoria.

¡Qué raro! Si André viviese por allí hasta podría decir que él había estado en algo con la hermana del ruso. Él acostumbraba a liarse con la hermana de todo el mundo. Pero como no era el caso, esa reacción no tenía el menor sentido para mí.

\- Sus padres no les dieron la oportunidad de tener un nombre común ¿No es así Lissa? - Iván comentó.

\- Mirándolo por ese lado, realmente suena difícil. - Viktoria dijo pensativa.

\- Ah, pero Rose respondió adecuadamente. - Lissa dijo riendo. ¿Ella no podía simplemente haber parado allí?

\- No me digas que tú le respondiste a tu profesor. - Dimitri me cuestionó sosteniendo la risa.

\- Sí, respondí. - hablé determinada. Era mejor que él pensara que era eso. - Y así es como termina la historia.-

\- No está ni cerca de terminar, Rosie. - Christian incitó riéndose al usar ese apodo ridículo.

\- Vamos Rose, no seas tímida. Cuéntanos lo que hiciste. - Iván atizó aún más. Realmente quiero averiguar cómo puedo golpear a uno usando al otro.

\- Ella lanzó un libro a la cabeza del profesor. - Lissa reveló de forma malvada - Mientras lo llamaba bastardo fascista.-

Yo gemí y me incliné sobre la mesa, apoyando mi frente allí.

\- ¿Por lo menos sabías lo que significaba eso? - Viktoria me preguntó sosteniendo la risa. Creo que era la primera vez que ella no me mira con rabia.

\- No. - levanté la cabeza y los hombros. - Pero seguro que sabía cómo acertar a un blanco en movimiento. -

\- Y esa es la persona que cuida de tu hija, Belikov. - Christian dijo para molestarme.

\- Lo dice la persona que casi prendió fuego la escuela con un proyecto de ciencias. - contesté mientras cogía la bebida para dar algunos tragos.

\- Ya basta ustedes dos. - Lissa habló girando los ojos.

\- ¿Cuál es su problema? - Viktoria le preguntó a Iván.

\- Mucho amor reprimido. - respondió parpadeando hacia mí.

\- Tú pareces tener muchas historias de ese tipo. - Dimitri nuevamente me evaluó con atención y me sentía súbitamente nerviosa con su mirada. Para evitar quedarme moviendo las piernas y aliviar mi tensión, acabé cruzándolas, y percibí que el ruso dio una rápida mirada a mis muslos. _Ah, camarada, no vayas por ese camino…_

\- No tantas. - respondí sin gracia, devolviendo el vaso vacío a la mesa y reprimiendo ciertos pensamientos que intentaron cruzar mi mente en aquel instante.

\- Ella definitivamente tiene varias historias. - Christian se rió. - Lissa me contó unas cuantas y cada una más divertida que la otra. Además también es un imán para los tipos más extraños. En serio, nunca he visto algo igual.-

\- Christian, esta es la última vez que te mando a callar la maldita boca. - murmuré, notando que la mirada de burla de Iván cambió por un instante y él parecía estar más atento, tal vez listo para ayudarme a cambiar de asunto si el piromaniaco entraba en el tema prohibido. Esto me hizo reconsiderar la voluntad de golpearlo.

\- Me estás amenazando desde que llegaste a casa de Liss, Rose. - él sonrió y cogió la botella de cerveza de la mesa. - Sé que no vas a hacer nada.-

\- ¿Eso es un desafío? - pregunté levantándome y poniendo las manos en la cintura para mirarlo desde arriba.

\- Nunca tendrías el coraje... - Chris regresó, pero con menos convicción que antes.

\- Mala respuesta. - Iván empezó a reír al anteponer lo que yo haría.

Simplemente cogí la botella de las manos del hombre antorcha y vacíe todo el líquido en su cabeza, haciendo que Lissa gritara, Dimitri me miró espantado mientras al rubio le faltaba rodar por el suelo de tanto reírse.

\- Tal vez eso apague un poco ese fuego que tienes en el culo. - hablé volviendo a sentarme.

\- Joder, Rose. - Christian, por su parte, se levantó empapado.

\- Te avisé que dejaras de molestarme. - devolví robando la botella de cerveza de las manos de Iván ya que mi cóctel se había acabado.

\- Genial. - Lissa se puso en pie irritada cogiendo a su novio por el brazo. - Vamos a tratar de limpiar esto. -

\- ¿Vamos a bailar, Rose? - Iván me preguntó a medida que los dos desaparecían en medio de la multitud y percibí la mirada decepcionada de Viktoria hacia él.

¡Qué maravilla! ¿Cómo voy a huir de esto?

\- Después de la bebida que me diste, no creo que sea una buena compañera de baile en una pista con luces parpadeantes. - respondí de forma evasiva. - ¿Por qué no bailas con Viktoria?-

\- Entonces creo que es mejor que me quede con eso. - él dijo cogiendo la botella de cerveza de mi mano y colocándola encima de la mesa con una mirada de reproche. A continuación tomó la mano de la chica y la tiró hacia la pista de baile.

\- Y parece que nos dejaron aquí. - dije cogiendo la cerveza de nuevo, sintiéndome incómoda por estar sola en aquella mesa con Dimitri.

\- Me parece que ya has bebido demasiado. - él me evaluó.

\- Es necesario más que eso para derribarme, camarada. - sonríe, sacando un mechón de pelo del frente de mi cara y colocándolo detrás de mi hombro. Eso era algo que hacía sólo cuando estaba nerviosa. _¿Y por qué diablos le llamaste camarada de nuevo? ¿Cuál es tu problema hoy?_ \- Es sólo que Iván a veces es un poco insistente y no estoy con ganas de bailar.-

\- Es cierto, Iván puede ser persistente cuando quiere algo.- comentó de forma hosca, pero su mirada estaba clavada en mi cara.

\- Pues sí, creo que ya lo percibí. - murmuré sin gracia, desviando los ojos. - Yo no sabía que estarías aquí hoy. -

Sentí la necesidad de explicarme para que él no pensara que lo estoy persiguiendo o algo así.

\- No es algo tan extraño encontrarnos de esta manera, si lo piensas bien. - Dimitri se encogió de hombros. - Aparentemente Iván y tú suelen frecuentar los mismos lugares.-

\- Sí, de hecho hemos intercambiado algunos sitios. Él me indicó lugares y yo a él. Me sorprende que Adrian no esté aquí también hoy. - comenté imaginando que Dimitri probablemente conocería al socio de Iván. - Le gusta este lugar. Ya me lo encontré aquí unas dos o tres veces. -

\- Mi primo es un experto en bares. - Dimitri sonrió, jugando con su botella de cerveza.

Espera ¿Él dijo primo? Aparentemente caí en medio de una familia grande y confusa sin saberlo.

\- ¿Vives en Tampa desde hace mucho tiempo? - me preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

\- Unos siete años. Desde que fui aceptada en _South Florida_ , para ser exactos.-

Era extraño vivir en la misma casa desde hace casi un mes y no saber cosas como estas el uno sobre el otro. Yo misma me moría de curiosidad por entender cómo una familia rusa vino a parar en Estados Unidos y cómo él acabó convirtiéndose en el principal jugador de un deporte típicamente americano.

\- ¿Lissa y tú vinieron juntas? - Dimitri continuó su interrogatorio con una expresión extraña en la cara, como si estuviera tratando de descubrir algo.

\- Sí, yo me fui de Pensilvania y seguí a Lissa hasta Tampa. Mis padres querían que asistiera a Lehigh, pero yo no quería.-

\- Dragomir es un apellido inusual. - el ruso observó repentinamente. - ¿Su familia vive aquí?-

\- Sólo la hermana menor. - respondí sin entender el rumbo de la conversación. - Sus padres también la enviaron a estudiar en _South Florida_. Dijeron que se sentían más tranquilos con las dos hijas juntas.

\- ¿Hermana pequeña? - he visto un interés repentino surgir en la mirada de Dimitri. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

\- Sí, Jill. Ella es tres años más joven, pero no tengo mucha paciencia con ella. Jill habla demasiado, así que evito encontrarme con ella. Pero... ¿Por qué el interés? -

\- Por nada. - se puso serio. - Sólo curiosidad.-

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso. Dimitri se quedó taciturno y pensativo, no se parecía en nada a la persona relajada de momentos atrás.

Después de un tiempo Lissa y Christian volvieron a la mesa.

\- Nos vamos, Rose. - Lissa me avisó. - ¿Quieres dormir en mi casa hoy?

Estaba a punto de aceptar cuando Christian se entrometió.

\- Yo voy a dormir allí hoy, así que creo que va a quedar un poco apretado con nosotros tres. - él me lanzó una mirada con el ceño fruncido. - Pero si quieres ir, tenemos que salir ahora.-

\- Dios me libre. - giré los ojos. - ¿Para despertar en medio de la noche y encontrarlos haciéndolo sobre la estufa de la cocina? Jamás. -

\- Rose. - Lissa exclamó horrorizada.

\- No te preocupes, Liss. - Iván dijo surgiendo detrás de ella. - Yo llevo a Rose a casa, de todas formas ya me estaba marchando.-

¡La cosa mejora a cada segundo! Todo lo que necesito es quedarme atrapada en un coche con un Iván animado. Lissa, por otro lado, parecía aprobar la idea.

\- ¿Pero por qué harías eso? - Viktoria comentó con la frente fruncida. - Rose y mi hermano viven en la misma casa, lo más lógico sería que los dos se vayan juntos.-

Esto pareció tomar a Dimitri por sorpresa. Obviamente él no querría llevar a la niñera en su coche elegante.

\- Chicos, eso no es necesario. Yo tomaré un taxi. - me apresuré a decir.

\- No vas a andar en taxi sola a esta hora. - Iván se quejó.

\- No veo cuál es el gran problema en eso Iván. - dije ya cogiendo el celular del bolso. - Me voy en taxi y punto final.-

\- No, no vas. - Dimitri dijo de forma decidida al levantarse y coger sus cosas. - Tú vas a casa conmigo e Iván puede llevar a Viktoria.-

\- Muy bien. - Viktoria sonrió. - Todo arreglado entonces.-

Iván parecía contrariado, pero no tendría cómo discrepar ese arreglo.

Mientras salíamos del bar, Lissa me echó una mirada de advertencia y me contuve para no poner los ojos en blanco. Era obvio que no corría ningún riesgo por quedarme sola con aquel ruso dondequiera que fuese. El único problema allí era la posibilidad de enloquecer. Quedarme atrapada dentro de un coche con Dimitri seguramente va a ser una tortura.

* * *

¹ Cóctel hecho la base de Coñac/Brandy, Ron Claro, Zumo de Lima, de Naranja y de Piña.

 **Hola pido disculpas por la tardanza, ayer se me complico para subir el capítulo ya que no estaba en la ciudad y llegue hoy a la mañana.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Saludos :)**


	9. 9 I Touch Myself

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 - I Touch Myself**

 _I don't want anybody else_

 _when i think about you i touch myself_

 _i don't want anybody else_

 _oh no, oh no, oh no_

 _ **Divinyls**_

 **Dimitri POV**

Yo estaba a punto de enloquecer. Todos los días experimentaba una prueba diferente viviendo con Rose bajo el mismo techo, especialmente desde que Tasha tomó a Claire para quedarse con ella por un tiempo. Casi podía percibirse en el aire de aquella casa que estábamos nosotros dos solos allí.

Creí que tal vez Rose sentía lo mismo, pues no la vi en la primera noche, pero luego aparté esa loca idea al encontrarla al día siguiente haciendo una especie de pseudo cena en mi cocina.

Acabamos teniendo una conversación ligera y hasta entretenida mientras ella comía. Era tan fácil conversar con la morena, que cuando me di cuenta ya casi estaba revelando detalles sobre mi familia. Como ella conseguía hacer eso era un misterio, pero el hecho es que traté de alejarme lo más rápido posible.

No era mucho de hablar sobre mí a extraños, y empezar a abrirme con Rose en una conversación tan casual realmente estaba fuera de mi "yo" normal. Si bien es verdad que convivimos desde hace casi un mes, prefería que ella supiera sólo lo necesario que le sea útil para desempeñar su función.

Si ya me sentía tan tentado sin tener una relación cercana, ¿Qué no haría si Rose me diera apertura?

Sólo que, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirme un poco culpable por tratarla con cierta distancia. Rose parecía ser una buena muchacha y tal vez se sentía un poco sola por vivir en una casa en la que era tratada con tanta indiferencia.

¡Maldita sea! Realmente no debería ser tan duro con ella. La pobre ni cenaba adecuadamente.

Nunca me preocupé de lo que la morena comía, creyendo que ella se encargaba de cocinar algo para sí misma cuando yo desocupaba la cocina, pero ahora que sabía que a ella no se le daban bien las ollas, comencé a pensar si tal vez no sería una buena idea invitarla a comer con Claire y conmigo, ya que, muy probablemente, ella debía estar comiendo lo que sobraba de nuestras cenas.

Pero esa pequeña consideración cayó por tierra después de lo que sucedió aquella madrugada. Nada en el mundo podría haberme preparado para una tortura así. Cuando oí el grito de Rose rasgando la noche, tuve la certeza de que algo muy serio estaba pasando y no me lo pensé dos veces antes de saltar de la cama y correr hacia su habitación.

Así que en cuanto encendí la luz, lo único que conseguí ver fue a Rosemarie en aquel pequeño pijama negro. Admito que no era nada indecente, pero la forma en que el tejido fino se amoldaba a sus curvas hicieron de ella la visión más increíblemente sexy que he visto. Perdí completamente la coherencia al notar sus muslos gruesos tan expuestos y los firmes senos escondidos por esa suave tela.

Y, como todo siempre tiende a empeorar, ella decidió ayudarme a limpiar las heridas que me provocó aquel gato del infierno. En serio, ¿De dónde Tasha conseguía animales tan feos? ¿No bastaba con aquel perro que tuve que soportar por la casa durante años?

Rose hizo que me sentara en el sillón que había en su habitación y se quedó prácticamente refregando aquel hermoso par de senos en mi rostro mientras pasaba la gasa con desinfectante en los arañazos. Tuve que usar hasta mi última célula de autocontrol para mantenerme en el sitio, conforme estaba siendo inundado por su proximidad y su perfume floral.

Estuve punto de estropearlo todo cuando ella me tocó para aplicar la pomada. Según iba deslizando sus dedos y estos iban descendiendo por la piel de mi cuello hasta mi pectoral, sentí un calor surgiendo en mí. También noté que algo más estaba tratando de manifestarse dentro de mis pantalones y tuve que alejarme de allí cuanto antes para que ella no viera la situación en la que me había dejado.

Dios ¿Cuántas duchas frías serán necesarias para calmarme? Ciertamente muchas, es por eso que no lo pensé demasiado, fui a la parte posterior de la casa y me lancé a la piscina. Es cierto que estábamos en medio de la madrugada, pero nadar durante casi cuarenta minutos me ayudó, y mucho, a recuperar un mínimo de compostura.

Afortunadamente no tenía entrenamiento al día siguiente y podría dormir un poco más por la mañana. No es que realmente haya conseguido, hacerlo ya que mi cuerpo estaba más que acostumbrado a despertarse siempre a la misma hora.

Para mi alivio, Rose aún no había bajado cuando fui a tomar un café. Probablemente ella tuvo más éxito en dormir hasta más tarde.

Sabía que no podía evitarla el resto de mi vida, pero podría aplazar nuestro próximo encuentro lo máximo posible, lo que no fue mucho en realidad, ya que apareció cuando casi terminaba de tomar mi desayuno.

A pesar de la vergüenza que se instaló entre nosotros, conseguimos entendernos y finalmente le pedí a Rose que dejara de llamarme señor. Aquella era una formalidad que Tasha siempre exigió a los empleados y nunca me había importado mucho hasta que la morena entró en esta casa. Oírla llamarme de esa manera me incomodaba mucho, y confieso que escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios era realmente placentero.

También aproveché para pedirle que se deshaga de aquel animal que Tasha trajo. A Claire no le había gustado el gato y, después de que me atacó no me arriesgaría a dejarlo cerca de mi hija.

Lo bueno de haber tenido esa conversación, fue que pude sentir que la tensión sexual entre nosotros no se repitió otra vez -al menos no en la misma intensidad- y percibí que podía mantener mi cordura siempre y cuando me mantuviera lejos de aquella mujer vistiendo trajes mínimos.

Después de eso salí hacia la casa de mi madre para buscar a Viktoria y marchamos rumbo al restaurante donde nos encontraríamos con unos de mis posibles socios de negocios. Por lo que mi hermana dijo, eran empresarios rusos que querían lanzar su bebida en los Estados Unidos y estaban interesados en usar mi nombre para su línea de vodka. No era muy favorable asociar mi imagen a una bebida alcohólica, pero no podía negar que era una buena idea dados mis orígenes, sin contar que la inversión en sí valdría mucho, ya que yo ganaría un porcentaje sobre todas las ventas.

Tenía conocimiento de que mi carrera como jugador de fútbol no sería eterna. Dada la posición que ocupo tal vez jugaría unos diez años más como máximo, entonces desde que empecé a facturar mis primeros millones, traté de invertirlos en buenos negocios para garantizar el futuro de mi familia.

Vikka me ayudaba mucho a multiplicar ese patrimonio haciendo buenos contratos con patrocinadores y anunciantes por lo que decidí que nuevamente confiar en su instinto comercial para este acuerdo.

Cuando terminamos nuestro almuerzo de negocios quedó pactado que nuestros abogados iban a discutir los asuntos legales del contrato y pronto nos encontraríamos para firmarlo. Era en ese momento cuando la oficina de Adrian e Ivan entraba en acción. Además de facturar una parte de sus ganancias por cuenta de mi inversión en ellos al inicio de su negocio, todavía recibía asesoría jurídica cuando la necesitaba, desde la administración de mis propiedades inmobiliarias hasta la revisión de todos los contratos que se me presentaban.

Para celebrar nuestra nueva transacción, Viktoria decidió que ella, Ivan y yo, deberíamos ir a algún bar esta noche, pero yo lo rechacé porque estaba más interesado en terminar la última novela de Patrick DeWitt que recientemente había adquirido. Claro que empecé a repensar ese plan después del incidente con Rose cuando la ayudaba a recoger los innumerables juguetes que ella había traído para el nuevo gato.

En el mismo instante que mis dedos se cerraron bajo su pequeña mano sentí un hormigueo en mi piel y nuevamente recordé la sensación de ella tocándome.

Esta vez Rose fue más rápida en apartarse y traté de alejarme de ella cuanto antes. Me quedé en mi cuarto dando algunas vueltas para tratar de calmar mi cuerpo y decidí una vez más recurrir a la piscina para recuperar mi sensatez. Sólo que nunca debería haber salido fuera de casa.

Rose estaba allí vestida con ropa de entrenamiento super ajustada y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, con aquel culo perfecto apuntando hacia arriba. Perdí completamente la capacidad de moverme mientras la contemplaba en aquella posición, hasta que ella echó su cuerpo otra vez al suelo, elevando apenas el tronco. Creo que estaba practicando yoga y una vez más tuve que usar hasta el último gramo de autocontrol en mi para retirarme de allí antes de que ella me viera.

¿Por qué estaba siendo puesto a prueba de esta forma? ¿Será una manera de pagar por mis pecados?

Antes de volverme completamente loco, llamé a mi hermana y quedé con ella para reunirnos en el _Pirate´s Pub_ . Simplemente necesitaba salir de aquella casa.

Horas más tarde, estaba sentado en la mesa del bar con Viktoria y mi mejor amigo que no paraba de entretenernos con las historias de sus últimas aventuras sexuales. En el fondo yo notaba que a Viktoria no le agradaba escuchar nada de eso, pero ella sonreía y fingía divertirse. Yo sabía que mi hermana tenía un enamoramiento por mi mejor amigo desde hace años, pero como él nunca demostró ni una pizca de interés en ella, no me preocupaba por la relación de ellos. Sabía que un día Vikka terminaría olvidando aquello cuando el tipo adecuado apareciera.

Después de algunas cervezas me sentía más relajado y no me perdí la ocasión de coquetear con una rubia que estaba apoyada en la barra. Ella no era tan tentadora como cierta persona en la que yo no quería pensar y posiblemente estaba más interesada en lo que yo representaba que en mi persona, pero en aquel momento no me importaba mucho. Yo realmente necesitaba descargar toda aquella energía sexual que andaba tomando cuenta de mi cuerpo en las últimas semanas y tener una noche con esa mujer no sería una mala idea.

\- Voy a tomar una cerveza más ¿Quieren algo? - pregunté a Ivan y Vikka que estaban distraídos en una discusión sin sentido sobre una canción que había sonado más temprano.

\- No, vete.- Viktoria respondió sin siquiera mirarme y percibí que no era necesario haber avisado ya que mi ausencia probablemente no sería notada.

Mientras caminaba hacia la rubia tuve que pasar por una barrera de hombres que se amontonaban al borde de la pista de baile. Me gire para averiguar lo que estaba llamando tanto la atención y simplemente no conseguí mover otro músculo continuar caminando.

 _¡La puta que lo parió!_ Sólo podía estar alucinando. Es eso, había perdido la cabeza de una vez por todas.

Rosemarie estaba en medio de la pista vestida de una forma que debería ir en contra de todas las reglas de la decencia, bailando al sonido de una música totalmente sugestiva.

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours

(Aventúrate a admitir que esto podría ser tuyo)

I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please

(Puedo ver, como la mayoría que entra en tu juego no quedan satisfechas)

Baby, can't you see

(¿Baby, no lo puedes ver?)

How these clothes are fitting on me

(Cómo estas ropas encajan en mí)

And the heat coming from this beat?

(Y el calor que produce este ritmo)

I'm about to blow

(Estoy a punto de explotar)

I don't think you know.

(No creo que lo sepas)

Era oficial, yo estaba perdido. Esta vez no podría controlarme. Por Dios ¿Qué era aquella mujer? Aquel vestido se ajustaba en todos los lugares correctos y lo que el dejaba a la vista era suficiente para mi imaginación.

\- ¿Belikov? - una voz familiar me llamó, tuve mucha dificultad en desviar mis ojos de la escena que se desenrollaba frente a mí para mirar a la persona que me llamaba. - ¡Cuánto tiempo, hombre! -

\- Hola Christian. - saludé al sobrino de Tasha sin la misma efusividad mientras éste daba una palmadita en mi espalda.

A mí me agradaba mucho el chico, era muy trabajador e hizo justicia a la recomendación que hice en su nombre para la vacante de reportero en ESPN, pero en este momento él realmente me estaba interrumpiendo.

Volví a mirar a Rose que parecía perdida en el ritmo de la música.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

(Te estoy diciendo que soltaste mis botones, baby)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

(Pero continúas)

Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)

(Diciendo qué me vas ha hacer)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

(Pero no estoy viendo nada)

 _Ah, seguramente yo aflojaría todos sus botones, si ella me lo pidiera._

\- Veo que ya has localizado a tu niñera. - Christian comentó, mirando al mismo punto que yo y aquello acabó llamando mi atención.

\- ¿Conoces a Rose? -

¿Todos los hombres de aquella maldita ciudad la conocían? ¿Y que estaban haciendo esa banda de machos tan cerca de ella?

\- Ella es la mejor amiga de mi novia. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros. - Es aquella de allí, la que está junto a Rose.-

Volví a observar la pista y sólo entonces noté que había una rubia bailando con la ella. Era una mujer hermosa, pero estaba completamente ensombrecida por el huracán que estaba a su lado.

\- Hmm ¿Ya tienes una mesa? - pregunté sin pensar al ver que había un muchacho a punto de abordar a la morena. - ¿Por qué no vienen a sentarse con nosotros? Ivan y Viktoria también están aquí.

\- Creo que puede ser interesante. - Christian habló animado. - Sólo tengo que tomar las cosas de las chicas.-

Él se fue a la mesa de al lado, tomó dos bolsos y me siguió a donde estaban mis acompañantes. Después de saludarlos, el muchacho volvió a la pista para buscar a las chicas y casi me arrepentí de mi decisión al ver a Rose acercarse a nosotros. Ella estaba aún más apetitosa de cerca.

Por suerte -o azar- la morena acabó sentada a mi lado y por algún motivo acabamos teniendo una conversación sobre las peripecias de ella en la infancia y eso llevó a Christian a tomar un baño de cerveza.

Realmente Rose era más parecida a Claire de lo que yo imaginaba, pero en vez de estar alarmado con eso, acabé divirtiéndome. Ahora tenía sentido porque ellas se llevaban tan bien

La única cosa que realmente me incomodó fue descubrir que la amiga de Rose era hermana de la maldita Jill Dragomir. A pesar de eso, me di por satisfecho en saber que la morena no tenía mucho contacto con la muchacha. Hasta donde noté ella ni sabía cuánto esa chica y su blog infernizaban mi vida.

Al final, la noche había sido muy agradable y fue bueno tener la presencia de Rose allí. Incluso cuando no conseguí dejar de admirar su cuerpo cada vez que pude, me gustó mucho su compañía.

Sólo esperaba que mi cordura no fuera puesta a prueba una vez más.

Yo nunca debería haber aceptado la propuesta de Vikka. Obviamente era la mejor solución ya que Rose y yo vivimos en la misma casa, y ella parecía estar incómoda en aceptar que Iván la llevara. Aunque pasar tiempo sólo los dos dentro de un coche, así sean sólo unos minutos, era poner a prueba completamente mi autocontrol.

Nosotros caminamos todos juntos hasta el estacionamiento e Iván se ofreció a llevar a Lissa y Christian hasta el apartamento de ella, fue entonces que nos separamos.

\- Dimitri, realmente puedo coger un taxi... - la morena empezó a hablar, pareciendo tan incómoda con la situación como lo estaba yo.

\- Rose, no seas tonta. - la interrumpí, intentando parecer firme y esconder mis pensamientos que por observarla en aquella ropa comenzaban a tomar rumbos indeseables ¿Cómo una mujer puede ser tan agradable? - No tengo ningún problema en llevarte. Como dijo Vikka, vamos al mismo lugar, no tendría sentido alguno que gastes dinero en un taxi. -

\- Bien, entonces. - Me dedico una sonrisa tímida mientras la guiaba hasta mi Mustang, quedando un poco detrás de ella.

Yo aproveché su distracción para recorrer una vez más su cuerpo, tan bien diseñado, con mi mirada. Ella usaba sandalias de tacón alto que la dejaban con una postura firme y sensual, destacando bien sus piernas torneadas que apenas estaban cubiertas por aquel pequeño vestido negro y que dejaba su espalda totalmente descubierta. Pude observar que ella no tenía marcas de bikini allí como en el frente. Probablemente debía soltarse la parte de arriba para broncearse completamente y necesité de mucha fuerza de voluntad para apartar las imágenes que se formaron en mi mente.

Cuando llegamos al coche, me adelanté y abrí su puerta para que ella pudiera entrar, recibiendo otra sonrisa en agradecimiento y obteniendo una visión privilegiada de su escote cuando ella entró y se sentó.

 _Maldita sea, estoy tan jodido_ . Definitivamente voy a acabar procesado por acoso sexual antes de llegar a casa.

Yo di la vuelta y entré en el coche, sintiendo una vez más mi corazón acelerándose al verla tan a gusto con las piernas cruzadas, dejando sus muslos en evidencia. Tuve que contener las ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra el volante para sacar los pensamientos que me rodeaban desde que la vi bailando y que estaban teniendo un efecto inmediato en mi bajo vientre.

Encendí la radio en alguna estación donde Joan Jett cantaba alguna canción aleatoria mientra yo buscaba concentrarme en el camino.

\- ¿Realmente te gusta esta música tan vieja? - Rose preguntó después de algún tiempo encarándome con diversión.

Fue un error voltear a mirarla. ¡ _Maldita sea!_ Espero que realmente no se dé cuenta de la situación en la que me encuentro.

\- La buena música no envejece, Rose. - levanté una ceja y luego volví mi atención hacia el camino, sintiendo sus ojos sobre mí.

\- Entonces ¿Este es el tipo de música que consideras buena? - ella volvió a cuestionar con un tono sugestivo en la voz y fue cuando realmente paré para oír lo que estaba sonando.

Every girl an' boy

(toda chica y chico)

Needs a little joy

(necesitan un poco de diversión)

All you do is sit an' stare

(todo lo que haces es sentarte y mirar)

Beggin' on my knees

(rogando de rodillas)

Baby, won't you please

(cariño ¿no quieres)

Run your fingers through my hair

(enroscar tus dedos en mis cabellos?)

My, My,My

(mi, mi, mi)

Whiskey and rye

(whisky y centeno)

Don't it make you feel so fine

(¿no te hace eso sentir tan bien?)

Right or wrong

(bien o mal)

Don't it turn you on

(no te excita)

Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah

(no te das cuenta que estamos perdiendo el tiempo)

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)

(¿quieres tocar?)

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)

(¿quieres tocar?)

Do you wanna touch me there, where.

(¿quieres tocarme ahí? ¿donde?)

\- Tal vez sea mejor quedarse sin música, ya que no te gusta. - dije apagando la radio.

¿Por qué tenía que sonar eso justo ahora y poner más ideas en mi cabeza?

 _Diez minutos. Sólo necesito diez minutos más para llegar a casa. Puedo soportarlo._

\- No necesita apagarla por mi. - ella habló jugando con un mechón de pelo.

\- Supongo que consideras que las canciones que tocaron en el bar son buenas, ya que estabas bailando hasta que Christian te trajo a nuestra mesa. - comenté sin pensar.

Bueno, ahora ella va a pensar que yo estaba viendola bailar. Bueno, yo estaba, pero ella no necesitaba saberlo. _¡Pero qué mierda, Dimitri!_

\- ¿Me has visto bailar? - ella parecía sorpresa.

 _Piensa rápido en una excusa, antes de que ella piense que eres un pervertido._

\- Ah sí, cuando Christian se encontró conmigo me dijo dónde estabas tú y tu amiga. -

\- Entiendo. - Rose respondió mordiendose el labio inferior de forma tentadora.

¿Por qué esta mujer está haciendo eso conmigo? ¿Ella definitivamente quiere enloquecerme?

Nos quedamos en silencio por los minutos siguientes, pero parecía que la tensión dentro del coche aumentaba cada vez más. Todos mis sentidos estaban siendo puestos a prueba mientras yo era invadido por el perfume de su piel que parecía haber dominado todo el espacio.

Sólo necesitaba aparcar la mierda de coche en cualquier parte y tirar de ella hacia mi regazo. No requería mucho arrancar aquella ropa de su cuerpo y tenerla cabalgándome. No, yo podía hacer esto, casi lo conseguía... _Dios, soy un hombre débil. ¿Por qué?_

Me contuve hasta llegar a casa sin hacer ninguna locura y traté de saltar fuera del coche tan pronto como estacioné.

\- Gracias por traerme, Dimitri. - Rose sonrió, saliendo por el otro lado.

Esperé que ella se apartara un poco para empezar a caminar hacia la casa. Mi situación era más que notoria y yo necesitaba evitar cualquier oportunidad que me llevara a lanzarme a aquella mujer.

Vi como la morena se quitaba los tacones en medio de la sala antes de dirigirse a las escaleras y desaparecer no sin antes dedicarme una última mirada. Pasé directo y me dirigí al bar donde me serví una dosis de vodka ruso y lo bebí en un solo trago. El líquido descendió quemando mi garganta, pero no fue suficiente para mejorar mi situación. Estaba tan duro que seguramente no había agua helada en el mundo que iba a resolver esto.

Sólo había una solución.

Me tomé un trago más y a paso firme fui escaleras arriba. Pasé lo más rápido que pude por el pasillo, evitando notar la luz aún encendida debajo de la puerta de Rose.

Y si golpeo y... ¡ _Alto, Dimitri!_

Apenas había cerrado la puerta de mi habitación, cuando arranqué mi ropa y me dirigí a la ducha. Dejé el agua fría caer sobre mi cuerpo, pero, como sospechaba, aquello no tenía fuerza suficiente para disminuir mi erección.

La única cosa que conseguía era ver a Rose bailando sensualmente en la pista de baile y luego a ella sentada con las piernas cruzadas en mi coche.

Estuve a tan poco de estacionar al borde de la carretera y darle rienda suelta a mis fantasías… Me inclinaría sobre ella y probaría aquellos labios carnosos, provocándola con mi lengua hasta que abriera paso para que yo invadiera su boca. Y ella tendría un sabor tan delicioso.

Inmediatamente pasé un poco de jabón en mi mano y la dirigí a mi miembro latente acariciando el glande, gruñí profundamente. Apoyé la mano izquierda en la pared para darme firmeza, cerrando los ojos para imaginar aquella escena.

Yo tiraría a Rosemarie a mi regazo y ella se sentaría con las piernas abiertas, haciendo que el tejido de su vestido subiera hasta sus caderas mientras frota su pelvis contra mí. Entonces bajaría mis labios por su cuello hasta su clavícula, probando su piel suave e inhalando su delicioso perfume. Apuesto a que ella tendría un gusto dulce en todas partes.

Con un simple tirón yo deslizaría los tirantes de su vestido por sus brazos y bajaría el tejido para revelar aquel hermoso par de senos y al fin admiraría las marcas de bikini que tantas veces vi desapareciendo dentro de sus blusas. Esa visión seguro que me volaría la cabeza. Ella tendría senos redondos y grandes, con pezones oscuros como azúcar quemado que estarían erizados por el deseo que estaría sintiendo.

\- Eres demasiado sexy, Roza. - gemí al imaginarme uno de sus picos entumecidos en mi boca mientras manipulaba el otro entre mis dedos, oyéndola gemir mi nombre. Ella arquearía su espalda, ofreciéndome su carne tierna, y clavaría sus uñas fuertemente en mis hombros para apoyarse y aumentar el contacto de nuestras intimidades.

Cuando finalmente cambira de un pecho a otro, ella no aguantaría más esa tortura y finalmente bajaría sus manos por mi abdomen para abrir mis pantalones hasta rodear mi erección con sus pequeños dedos. Apreté mi puño pensando en la sensación de su mano caliente allí mientras envolvía mis dedos por el tejido de sus bragas sólo para sentirlas totalmente húmedas.

\- Tómame, Dimitri. - la morena pedirá en un lloriqueo, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. - Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. -

Aumente la intensidad de mis movimientos al imaginarme rasgando sus finas bragas de encaje y ayudándola a elevar sus caderas para encajarme en su entrada. Yo me adentraría a su calor en una sola acometida y ella gemiría profundamente, enlazando mi cuello con sus brazos.

Rose es tan pequeña que no estoy seguro si me aguantaría entero, pero ella movería sus caderas un poco y me acomodaría en su interior. Estaría tan apretada, probablemente yo estaría al borde sólo por meterme entre sus piernas.

La morena entonces iba a empujar sus caderas sobre mí de forma cadenciosa y yo volvería a capturar su boca con ferocidad mientras mis manos se dirigían a aquel trasero perfecto para ayudarla a mantener el ritmo.

Cuando viera que Rose estaba empezando a recibirme con más facilidad, empezaría a penetrarla firmemente, chocando nuestras caderas y aprovecharía el movimiento para estimular sus senos que saltan delante de mi cara.

\- Más duro Dimitri. - ella imploraría, marcando mi piel con sus uñas y yo susurraría a su oído todo lo que haría con ella aquella noche, y, con certeza yo haría muchas cosas.

Sentí mi miembro hincharse en mi mano y en mi mente, con sólo unas vigorosas arremetidas más, Rose llegó a un orgasmo, gimiendo mi nombre de la forma más deliciosa que he escuchado. Luego me introduzco lo más profundamente que consigo entre sus piernas liberando mi goce que en la realidad escurría por mi mano hacia el desagüe de la ducha.

Intentando normalizar mi respiración, incliné mi frente contra los azulejos y pensé en cómo ella reaccionaría después de que hiciéramos aquello ¿Querría venir a casa para que yo pudiera probarla de todas las formas que imaginé o se iría y me demandaría en cuanto le diera espalda? Cualquiera que fuera la opción realmente estaría muy jodido.

Al menos todo esto había servido para una cosa: mi erección me dejaría en paz por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Hola! Sentimos la tardanza y se que esto se está volviendo figurita repetida pero estamos algo complicadas, sin embargo estamos haciendo todo lo posible para subir los 2 capítulos semanales, lo unico es que tal vez los días se alteren pero siempre vamos a hacer lo posible para no atrasarnos.

Espero sepan entender y disfruten este cap!

Saludos :):)


	10. 10 Livin 'On The Edge

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 - Livin 'On The Edge**

There's somethin' wrong with the world today

I don't know what it is

Something's wrong with our eyes

We're seein' things in a different way

And God knows it ain't his

It sure ain't no surprise

 _ **Aerosmith**_

 **Dimitri POV**

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente me sentí un verdadero idiota. No podía creer que había actuado como un adolescente lleno de hormonas y haya masturbado pensando en la niñera de mi hija.

 _¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, Dimitri?_

Retrasé el tiempo lo máximo que pude dentro de mi cuarto, preparándome para encontrármela esta mañana. Era domingo y estaríamos todo el día solos en casa hasta que Tasha trajese a Claire de vuelta.

Yo necesitaba controlar mis anhelos o esta historia no acabaría nada bien. A pesar de que Rose quisiera lo mismo que yo, algo de lo que ella no me dio ni la más mínima indicación, si algo llegara a pasar seguramente terminaría arruinando lo mejor que había ocurrido en la vida de Claire en los últimos tiempos.

Rose era muy servicial y se preocupaba por mi hija, no podía estropear eso sólo por un buen polvo. Claire necesitaba tener una constante, alguien que esté a su lado y la cuidara correctamente como la morena estaba haciendo y yo no sería quien le quitara eso a ella.

Entonces, después de insultarme y condenarme lo suficiente, creyendo que mi autocontrol había sido restablecido, bajé para tomar el desayuno.

Al pasar por el cuarto de Rose vi que la puerta estaba abierta, pero ella no estaba allí. Sólo el gato esparcido en su cama. ¿Cuál es el problema de estos bichos con su cuarto? ¿Se sentían siempre tan tentados como yo a meterse allí? _¡No empieces, Dimitri!_

En cuanto percibió mi presencia allí, el gato se levantó y corrió en mi dirección ronroneando. Éste definitivamente es mejor que el otro, por lo menos. Yo lo tomé en mis brazos y seguí mi camino hacia la cocina.

Pensé que encontraría a Rose allí como ayer, pero la casa estaba silenciosa ¿Será que ella salió? ¿Será que me preocupé por nada?

Puse al gatito en el suelo y éste continuó mirándome mientras me servía algunas tostadas. Comí tranquilamente hasta sentir a la bola de pelos frotándose contra mis piernas. Pensé que tal vez estaba pidiendo algo y fui a la nevera para tomar la botella de leche, pero salió corriendo fuera de la habitación antes de que le sirviera. Lo seguí con mi taza de café en las manos, curioso para saber a dónde iba.

Terminé en la sala adyacente a la del piano, en la que me encontré con Rose sentada en el suelo, de espaldas a mí. Al parecer ella había abierto la puerta que daba al jardín trasero y estaba rodeada de varias piezas de encastre de algo extraño, mientras leía un tipo de manual. El gato inmediatamente corrió hacia el medio del desorden.

\- Eh, te despertaste. - Rose acarició su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en la lectura.

Me apoyé en la barra que separaba ambas salas y continué tomando mi café mientras la observaba. Ella usaba un short de jean, una camiseta blanca y estaba con el pelo atrapado en una cola de caballo. Estaba simplemente bella incluso sin toda la producción de la noche anterior. No tenía como negar: Rose era naturalmente hermosa y la mejor visión para tener por la mañana.

Al menos mis actos de la noche anterior sirvieron de algo, estaba consiguiendo observarla sin sentirme completamente fuera del control. Creo que eso fue suficiente para traer un poco de juicio a mi mente y aliviar mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Qué demonios! - exclamó buscando una de las piezas. - ¿Esto de aquí que es? ¿Un manual de invocación al demonio? ¿Cuál es el problema de escribir en inglés?-

\- Rose, yo no tengo ningún problema si eres una adoradora de Satanás. - comenté sobresaltándola. Ella realmente no me había percibido allí. - Pero si vas a invocar al demonio, yo prefiero que no lo hagas en mi casa.-

\- Buenos días. - Rose murmuró al girar para mirarme, pareciendo un poco avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - pregunté dejando mi taza sobre la barra y siguiendo hasta el lugar que ella estaba.

\- Estoy tratando de armar esta cosa del gato. - la morena apuntó a las piezas esparcidas a su alrededor. - Pero el manual está escrito en latín.-

\- ¿Latín?-

Me senté a su lado y tomé el manual de sus manos para intentar entender por qué alguien escribiría algo en latín.

Rei tan pronto como puse los ojos sobre el papel, notando que estaba escrito en ruso. ¿Realmente no sabe diferenciar el latín del ruso?

La morena comenzó a jugar con el gato mientras yo seguía leyendo el manual.

\- Te voy a ayudar con esto. - dije cogiendo la primera pieza indicada.

\- ¿Tú entiendes latín?-

\- No. - Esta vez no pude evitar la carcajada. - Pero es una buena cosa que el manual esté en ruso y no en latín.-

-¿ Eso es ruso ? - Rose parecía sorprendida.

\- Sí, eso es ruso. Encaja aquellas piezas de allí. - le señalé algunas que estaban al lado de ella mientras terminaba de montar otra parte. Yo realmente me divertía con su asombro. - Supongo que no sabes hablar nada más que inglés.-

\- Ahí es donde te equivocas. - me respondió de forma desafiante. - Yo sé hablar turco.-

\- ¿Turco? - pregunté curioso ¿Por qué sabía hablar turco? Es una lengua muy inusual.

\- ¿El "Mazur" en mi nombre no te dice nada? - Rose me sonrió pasandome las piezas que había juntado y terminé de montar la base de la torre siguiendo las instrucciones.

\- ¿Acaso eres turca? Por que si es, no tienes acento. - comenté sin dejar de evaluarla. Realmente tenía algunos rasgos, como el color de la piel, ojos y el pelo oscuro. Ella parecía una princesa del desierto.

\- Madre escocesa, padre turco, hija americana. - ella explicó. - Pero mi padre me ha enseñado turco. Dice que es nuestra lengua secreta ya que mi madre nunca aprendió.-

Sonríe ante esta idea. Debería haberlo hecho con Claire. Aunque si fuera así ella entendería todas las palabras que digo...

\- Aparentemente también eres más parecida a tu padre. - observé después de seguir algunas instrucciones para continuar montando el pequeño parque de diversiones felino.

\- Pues sí. La única cosa que tengo de Janine es la altura, aunque no me hubiera importado haber heredado el cabello pelirrojo. - la morena se encogió de hombros. - Pero qué le vamos a hacer, la gente trabaja con lo que tiene. ¿No es así, camarada?-

Levanté mi ceja ante el apodo que una vez más insistió en usar, pero me callé la respuesta que se me ocurrió. Para mí era perfecta de la manera en la que se veía. No podía negar que aquella mezcla exótica había dado un óptimo resultado.

\- Lo siento por eso. - Rose trató de retractarse luego de unos segundos, pareciendo avergonzada. Aparentemente había soltado aquello sin querer.

\- Todo bien. Pero debes saber que a los rusos no les gusta que los llamen así. - la reprendí con cierta diversión. Particularmente no me incomodaba que usara aquel apodo, pero necesitaba mantener cierta compostura delante de ella.

\- Creí que todos ustedes se llamaban de esa forma desde la época de la RSSR. - la morena respondió en tono de provocación y no pude evitar reírme.

\- En realidad es URSS. - corregí. - Creo que alguien aquí andaba faltando a las clases de historia. -

\- No pensé que eran importantes para arreglar huesos. - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Arreglar huesos? - pregunté sin entender después de montar el último nivel de la torre y volví a sentarme en el suelo a su lado.

\- Es para eso que mi padre dice que estoy formada. - Rose rió con el recuerdo, pero sentí su mirada un poco distante.

\- Tú debes sentir la falta de tu familia... - comenté al recordar que la noche anterior había contado que vivía en Pensilvania antes de venir a estudiar aquí a Tampa. Probablemente los padres de ella todavía estaban por alla.

\- Un poco, pero con el tiempo te vas acostumbrando. -

\- ¿Y por qué te has ido tan lejos? Por lo que dijiste ayer tenias la posibilidad de estudiar en Lehigh, pero no quisiste. -

La morena me miró de forma sorprendida, tal vez por haber prestado atención a lo que ella me dijo. Puedo no haber sido el interlocutor más receptivo y educado en nuestra conversación aquella noche, pues estaba más interesado en descubrir acerca de su conexión con Jill Dragomir, pero yo no dejé de oír lo que me decía.

\- Desde pequeñas Liss y yo siempre tuvimos ganas de vivir cerca de la playa y Florida se había convertido en una obsesión para nosotras. Entonces, cuando la oportunidad surgió, no lo pensamos dos veces. - contó finalmente, justo cuando tuve la impresión de haber oído la puerta principal abrirse. - Sólo que tuve que...

\- ¡Papá! - Claire gritó desde la entrada de la sala, interrumpiendo a Rose, y saltó encima de mí tan pronto como me alcanzó. La abracé fuertemente, estaba muerto de nostalgia por mi niña.

Pero entonces se me ocurrió algo. ¿Cómo entró? Kirova está de descanso hoy.

La respuesta estaba en la puerta de la sala. Tasha estaba allí parada observando todo como si fuera la dueña del lugar. Cosa que no era más y no parecía querer entenderlo.

\- ¿Cómo entraron? - pregunté antes de saludarla, soltando a Claire y levantándome del suelo.

\- Realmente necesito conversar con Olena sobre tu educación, Dimka. - ella sonrió como si no hubiera hecho nada, y disparó su mirada hacía la morena que también se puso de pie a mi lado. - Buenos días, Rose.-

\- Buen día, Tasha. - Rose parecía avergonzada mientras abrazaba a Claire que corrió hacia ella.

\- ¿Cómo entraron, Tasha? - repetí la pregunta sintiendo que podría perder la paciencia en cualquier minuto.

\- Con la llave. - se encogió de hombros. - ¿Cómo entraría si no?-

\- Tocando el timbre, como cualquier otra persona. - respondí tratando de contenerme. - Tú no vives más aquí, así que devuélveme esa llave ahora.-

\- Eso es ridículo, Dimka. - ella rió de forma burlona, y cerré los ojos por algunos segundos para contener la exasperación. - Mi hija vive aquí, tengo todo el derecho a tener una llave.-

\- Claire, tal vez sea mejor que nosotras vayamos a tu habitación ¿Tomar un baño y cambiarte la ropa? ¿Qué me dices? - Rose dijo enfocándose en mi hija que parecía asustada. Ella probablemente quería sacar a la niña del medio de la discusión y le agradecí mentalmente por eso.

Sólo entonces noté que Claire usaba un vestido rosa con flores y un lazo en la cabeza que combinaba. Ella debe estar odiando eso. Tasha tiene esa manía de intentar vestirla como una muñeca, no importa cuánto ella detestaba eso.

\- No es necesario, Rose. - Tasha intervino sin darse cuenta de que el único propósito de la morena era preservar a nuestra hija. - Yo ya la bañé y cambié antes de venir. Ella puede quedarse así. -

Estaba intentando controlarme para no comenzar una pelea delante de mi hija y de la niñera. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

\- Pero mamá... - Claire se quejó.

\- No discutas conmigo, Claire - mi ex la interrumpió de forma autoritaria. - ¿Y que en el nombre de Dios es esa cosa?-

Ella apuntó al gato que acababa de entrar a la sala y corría hasta Claire que lo cogió en sus brazos. _Bien ¿Ahora que más_?

\- Rose, lleva a Claire a su habitación y quitale esa ropa. - ordené.

La morena apenas asintió saliendo inmediatamente con la niña y el gatito.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? - Tasha se alteró tan pronto como las dos salieron de la sala.

\- Quiero la llave, Tasha. Ahora. -

\- Tengo derecho a tener una llave. -

\- No, no tienes derecho a nada aquí, sólo a ver a Claire. Tú no eres más la dueña de esta casa. -

\- No puedo creer que cambiaras el regalo que le di a mi hija. Tú no tenías ese derecho, Dimitri. - empezó a gritar.

\- El regalo que le diste a _nuestra_ hija me atacó ¿Y si él decidiera atacarla a ella también? - acabé también elevando mi tono de voz.

\- Apuesto que eso fue idea de aquella niñera. - Tasha gruñó. - Ella dejó bien en claro que no le gustó nada el gato. -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo Rose vino a parar en esta historia? - solté confuso. Todo bien que fue ella misma quien se deshizo del bicho, pero sólo porque yo pedí.

\- Ahora andas ahí conversando y de risitas con ella por los rincones y la mujer ya va decidiendo el animal doméstico que mi hija debe tener.

\- Ella se libró del gato por órdenes mías, Tasha. - expliqué sin necesidad, entonces extendí la mano. - Y no huyas del asunto. Por última vez, quiero las llaves de mi casa. -

\- ¿Entonces una empleada tiene más valor que la madre de tu hija? - Tasha sonó herida. ¿De dónde sacó eso? Ella no tiene sentido. - ¿Puede tener una llave y yo no? -

\- Tasha, Rose vive aquí, tú no. - intenté bajar mi tono de voz, para que Rose y Claire no oyeran el contenido de esta discusión. - O me devuelves las llaves ahora, o voy a cambiar todas las cerraduras de la casa. -

Ella me miró de forma airada, pero no respondió, limitándose a apenas a arrancar una llave de su llavero y lanzarla hacia mí, yéndose enseguida.

Yo respire profundamente tan pronto como oí la puerta cerrándose de un golpe, buscando calmarme ¿Cómo el día había comenzado tan bien y luego se transformó en esto?

Cuando sentí que estaba mucho mejor, subí al cuarto de Claire y la vi acostada en el suelo boca abajo junto a Rose jugando con el gato. Ella ahora vestía sus ropas habituales y ambas estaban sumergidas en una discusión sobre el nombre que le pondrían al animalito. Me quedé profundamente agradecido con la morena por haber distraído a mi hija, Claire ya había sufrido lo suficiente por mis peleas con Tasha en el pasado debido a sus celos y no merecía seguir pasando por eso.

\- Él necesita tener un nombre de un pirata famoso. - mi niña dijo cuando Rose sugirió llamarlo simplemente "Gato". Sostuve una risa ante eso. - Para imponer respeto. -

\- ¿Qué tal Barba Roja? - sugerí, haciéndome notar y agachándome cerca de ellas. Por otro lado la morena se sentó, privandome de ver su trasero perfecto hacia arriba mientras estaba acostada en el suelo.

\- Él no tiene barba, papá. - Claire argumentó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Usted no sabe si va o no a tener porque todavía es un cachorro. - jugué con ella.

\- Pero él no es pelirrojo. - mi hija observó haciéndome reír.

\- Cierto, en eso tienes razón - comenté volviendo a mirar a la mujer que nos miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. - Rose, es tu día de descanso, puedes irte que yo encargo aquí.-

Sólo entonces percibí que estábamos sobrecargando a la pobre chica. Rose casi no tendría fines de semanas libres a partir del próximo mes y necesitaba dejar que aprovechara mientras pudiera. Pero en vez de parecer agradecida me lanzó una mirada extraña, como si la hubiera herido con algo que dije y balbuceó una despedida antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Yo, eeh.. ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

Sólo vi a Rose de nuevo cerca de la hora de la cena. Estaba sentado a la encimera leyendo, por fin, el libro que había comprado mientras esperaba que la lasaña estuviera lista cuando ella entró a la cocina, lanzándome un rápido saludo.

Me di cuenta de que usaba un vestido fresco estampado y tenía los cabellos un poco desaliñados, aparentemente ella pasó el día junto al mar.

Evitando imaginar cómo se vería en un bikini y si ella se había soltado la parte de arriba para broncearse la espalda, pensé en una forma de invitarla a cenar con nosotros, pero acabé acobardándome y perdí la oportunidad de hablar cuando Rose salió de la cocina después de tomar una botella de agua de la nevera.

Realmente me preocupaba el hecho de que no se estaba alimentando adecuadamente y, seguramente no habría nada anormal en tenerla cenando conmigo y con Claire ya que ella vivía con nosotros, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía si mi sanidad se mantendría intacta con aquel nivel de intimidad. Teniendo en cuenta cuánto mi imaginación podía ser muy fértil en lo que respecta a aquella mujer, probablemente debería mantener un mínimo de distancia.

\- Papá. - Claire vino a mí y me mostró una hoja de papel. - Creo que debes intentar esta formación en el próximo entrenamiento.-

Mi hija en vez de hacer dibujos lindos, como todo niño normal haría, solía dibujar formaciones tácticas de jugadas. Juro que hubo una vez que ella sugirió una que realmente terminé usando en un juego, pero aún así no creo que sea una actitud normal para alguien de su edad, así que intenté sugerir alguna actividad que fuera apropiada.

\- ¿Ya te has cansado de jugar con el gatito?-

\- Él está durmiendo dentro del piano. - ella se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el horno. - ¿Qué es eso?-

\- Lasaña de berenjena.-

\- Parece buena. ¿A Rose le gustará? - Claire preguntó y eso me dio una idea.

\- No sé. ¿Por qué no le preguntas?-

\- ¿Puedo invitarla a cenar con nosotros? - la mirada de mi hija se iluminó.

\- Si tú quieres…-

Claire salió saltando de la cocina en ese mismo momento y me sentí satisfecho por haber hecho exactamente lo que quería. Por más que quisiera evitar a Rose, no podía dejarla alimentándose tan mal. Y por lo menos de esta forma no sería tan extraño como si fuera yo quien hiciera la invitación.

La morena apareció siendo arrastrada por mi hija minutos más tarde y luego nos sentamos en la barra para comer. Realmente creo que Tasha había decorado el comedor muy pomposo, con aquella mesa larga con una infinidad de asientos, por lo que preferia tener las comidas aquí mismo.

Después de algunos minutos en que la situación era algo incómoda, Claire comenzó de nuevo el asunto del nombre del gato y para cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos una vez más absortos en esa discusión.

\- ¿Qué tal Jack Sparrow? - Rose sugirió e inmediatamente miré a Claire. Yo sabía de su aversión al personaje de Johnny Depp.

\- No me gusta. - la niña respondió malhumorada.

\- ¿Pero por qué? - la morena cuestionó. - Él es un pirata y el más famoso.-

\- Él es un tonto. - Claire respondió mientras yo sostenía una risa. - Un pirata tiene que ser más respetable.-

\- Recuerdo una película que tenía un pirata llamado Willy el Tuerto. - comenté al recordar cuando Iván y yo veíamos " _Los Goonies"_ sin parar en nuestra infancia. Siempre soñábamos con vivir una aventura como la de aquellos chicos.

\- Willy _el Tuerto_ es un buen nombre de pirata. - Rose sonrió. Ella finalmente parecía haber olvidado su extraño mal humor.

\- El gatito no es tuerto. - Claire giró los ojos y esta vez no pude contener la risa.

\- Pero Willy _el Tuerto_ era capitán de un barco lleno de tesoros que él escondió y luego plantó varias trampas alrededor para que nadie lo robara. - expliqué ya pensando en sugerirle a Rose que viera esa película con Claire un día de estos. Ciertamente mi hija la adoraría.

\- Hmmm, por lo menos suena elegante. - mi niña apartó el plato ya vacío y apoyó el brazo sobre la encimera, pasando su mano por su barbilla pensativa. - ¿Qué tal Capitán Willy?-

\- Creo que el Capitán Willy es una perfecto. - dije.

\- Este gato no tiene cara de capitán. - Rose habló mirando al bicho que estaba suelto en el suelo debajo de la banqueta de Claire mientras se lamía. - Todavía pienso que _gato_ es mejor nombre.-

\- No. Será Capitán Willy. - Claire decidió y saltó al suelo, cogiendo al gatito en sus brazos antes de salir corriendo. - Ven Capitán Willy, vamos a jugar en tu barco.-

Rose y yo nos quedamos solos en la cocina, comencé a recoger los platos y cubiertos. La morena no se quedó atrás y colocó el resto de las sobras en un tupper, guardándolo en la nevera, entonces trajo la asadera sucia al fregadero.

\- Deja que lo haga yo. - ella se ofreció a lavar la vajilla.

\- No es necesario, es tu descanso.-

\- Pero tú ya has cocinado para nosotras y no me cuesta nada. - Rose se encogió de hombros.

\- Entonces yo lavo y tú secas ¿Ok? - acabé sugiriendo y realizamos la tarea en un cómodo silencio hasta que me acordé de cómo la morena había encontrado la manera de distraer a Claire durante mi discusión con Tasha.

\- Gracias por lo que hiciste antes. - le dije al entregarle un plato.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por montar el juguete del gato? Yo no lo habría conseguido sin ti, de hecho. - ella me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y volví a sentir ese hormigueo conocido en la base de mi nuca, lo que me obligó a desviar la mirada.

\- En realidad me refería a lo que hiciste después, apartar a Claire de Tasha y de mí.-

\- Ah, eso... Bueno, no fue nada. - Rose parecía avergonzada.

\- Me siento feliz de ver que ustedes dos se estén llevando bien. Es bueno saber que ella puede contar con alguien. - acabé confesando con un exceso de sinceridad que no solía tener con nadie.

\- Pero ella puede contar contigo también. - frunció la frente y tuve unas ganas irracionales de pasar los dedos para deshacer una arruguita que se había formado allí.

\- Eso no cuenta mucho. - respondí volviendo a concentrarme en mi tarea. - Es sólo que a veces la noto muy solitaria, apenas la veo interactuando con otros niños.-

\- No creo que sea así. - la morena dijo cogiendo algunos cubiertos de mis manos. - Claire siempre está conversando y jugando con los otros niños cuando la busco al colegio.-

\- ¿Pero por qué nunca veo que las amigas la llaman? Creo que sería normal a esa edad ir a fiestas y dormir en sus casas de vez en cuando.-

\- Tal vez eso suceda porque los padres de los niños no tienen contacto contigo o por que nunca han venido aquí. - Rose sugirió. Eso realmente tenía sentido y nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza.

\- Creo que puedes tener razón.-

\- Aprende una cosa, Dimitri. Siempre tengo razón.- ella bromeó al colgar el paño de secar los plato en el soporte y recoger los cubiertos para guardarlos en el cajón. - Podría organizar una reunión aquí para los niños un día de estos ¿Quizás el próximo sábado?-

\- ¿Tú harías eso? - pregunté, mirándola con admiración, después de colocar los platos en el armario.

\- Sí, y si lo autorizas, puedo pedir a Karp que venga ese día y prepare algunos bocadillos.-

\- ¡Claro que sí! Tiene mi aval para hacer lo que mejor te parezca. - sonríe para ella.

\- Ok entonces, voy a organizar eso durante la semana. - Rose sonrió de nuevo para mí antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina y pararse allí. - Ah y gracias por la cena.-

\- No hay que. - respondí de forma automática, pero la llamé antes de que se alejara. - Rose, si quieres puedes cenar con nosotros cuando quieras.-

Esta vez ella me lanzó una gran sonrisa y asintió antes de desaparecer por el pasillo dejándome atrás bastante afectado. Inmediatamente la imagen de ella la noche anterior en aquel vestido minúsculo se vino a mi mente y tuve que luchar para apartar ese recuerdo para y poder ir trás Claire que se hallaba en la sala.

El resto de la semana se pasó en una relativa calma. Rose pasó a cenar con nosotros y, a pesar de que su presencia todavía me afectaba un poco, estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme a tenerla tan cerca.

Ella realmente organizó todo para una fiesta en la piscina el sábado y mi hija no paraba de hablar de lo feliz que estaba por recibir a sus amigos. No pude dejar de notar el "os" definiendo el género en esa palabra, pero me imagino que hay ningún problema en que haya uno o dos niños en el medio. De cualquier forma, echarle un vistazo a aquello y acabé totalmente impaciente cuando noté que el entrenamiento de aquel día duraría más de lo que debía.

\- ¿Tienes prisa Belikov? - Mijaíl Tanner me llamó en cuanto golpeé mi armario y me dirigía hacia la salida del vestuario. - Te invito a beber una.-

El jugador era mi Tight End¹ y uno de los pocos veteranos que aún quedaban en el equipo. Los Bucs habían renovado casi todo el equipo en los últimos cinco años y yo no tenía nada que reclamar ya que habían formado un equipo realmente fuerte.

\- Lo siento, mi hija está recibiendo a unos amiguitos en casa y quiero estar allí para ver eso ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Podemos beber algo mientras vigilamos a los niños.-

-No es una mala idea. ¿Sonya estará allí? - preguntó con un brillo de interés en los ojos.

\- Sí, pero trata de alejarte de mi cocinera. - lo amenacé y Mikhail se rió antes de empezar a seguirme hacia el estacionamiento.

Él había almorzado algunas veces en mi casa durante nuestras vacaciones y percibí que hubo cierta atracción mutua entre los dos. Sinceramente creo que formarian una linda pareja. Sonya Karp es una persona muy buena y Mikhail es extremadamente centrado y leal. No es casualidad que le confío totalmente mi protección en muchas de nuestras jugadas.

\- Entonces.. ¿Conseguiste convencer a Claire de interactuar con niños de su edad en lugar de hacerlo con jugadores con más de ciento veinte kilos? - preguntó con diversión.

\- En realidad fue obra de la nueva niñera. - expliqué.

\- Al parecer ella anda haciendo milagros.-

\- A veces creo que sí. - rei antes de entrar en el Range Rover. Mikhail se dirigió a su auto y me siguió a casa.

En cuanto llegué al garaje comencé a oír música y gritos de niños a lo lejos.

\- Parece que la fiesta está animada. - mi amigo comentó al salir de su coche, el cual estacionó detrás del de Rose. Realmente el alboroto era mayor de lo que imaginaba, decidí seguir hacia el patio trasero antes de incluso ofrecerle una cerveza a mi amigo.

En cuanto la piscina entró en mi ángulo de visión me quedé donde congelado ¡Por Dios! ¿Que estaba pasando en mi casa?

Había al menos unos diez niños corriendo y saltando alrededor y dentro del agua, además sólo vi a dos niñas a parte de Claire. Dos. Niñas. El resto eran chicos.

¿Donde tenía la cabeza Rose para permitir algo así? ¿Y por qué estaba sentada en una tumbona con dos adolescentes alrededor de ella?

\- ¡Rose! – literalmente ladré.

Ella saltó, poniéndose de pie al oírme y vino hacia mí. Estaba usando un bikini marrón, la parte inferior estaba cubierta por un pequeño short blanco y su cabello estaba ligeramente húmedo, dejándolo con una apariencia casi salvaje. Por supuesto me habría excitado con aquella visión en ese mismo segundo, si no hubiera estado tan enojado con todo lo que estaba pasando allí.

\- ¡Hey! Llegas tarde. - Rose dijo sonriendo. - Ya casi es la hora de que los niños se vayan.-

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - pregunté en el tono más controlado que pude.

\- Eeh, es la fiesta que estuvimos planeando la semana entera. - ella respondió mirándome confundida.

\- No, definitivamente esto no era lo que tenía en mente ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-

En el mismo instante observé a Claire al borde de la piscina con un chico sosteniendo su mano y luego ambos saltaron juntos al agua. Definitivamente iba a matar a ese niño.

\- Son los amigos de Claire. - Rose respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

\- Son niños, Rose.-

\- Es lo mismo. Claire tiene amigos niños también.-

¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Por qué actuaba como si esto fuera algo natural?

\- Cuando dije que ella necesitaba interactuar más con los niños quise decir a muchachas, Rose ¡Niñas! - acabé soltando en un tono más alto, lo que llamó la atención de algunos chicos que se encontraban más cerca y ellos se alejaron a escondidas. _Es bueno que tengan miedo._

\- Dimitri, su hija adora el fútbol americano, detesta las princesas y siente abominación por cualquier tipo de muñeca. - Rose enumeró. - Es lógico que ella tenga más amistades entre los niños que con las niñas. Y eso es completamente normal, yo misma tuve siempre más amigos hombres que mujeres.-

 _Ah, pero de eso yo no tenía la menor duda._

\- ¿Y quienes son esos dos chicos que estaban hablando contigo? - respire hondo para no gritar.

\- Son los hermanos de Kate y Dave. - ella apuntó a los niños sobre los que estaba hablando. - Ellos fueron súper amables en ofrecerse para ayudarme a vigilar la piscina cuando vinieron a traer a sus hermanos pequeños.-

Por la forma en que estaban observando el culo de Rose mientras ella hablaba conmigo, dudaba mucho que su oferta había sido sólo por bondad.

\- Quiero que pongas fin a esto inmediatamente. - ordené empezando a sentir un leve latido en mi sien.

\- Pero…-

\- Rose. - Sonya Karp llamó la atención de la morena, interrumpiéndola. - Los primeros padres ya vinieron a buscar a los niños.-

\- Con permiso. - la morena se apresuró a alejarse.

\- Ahí estás, Sonya ¿Necesita alguna ayuda allí dentro? - Mikhail habló detrás de mí. Me había olvidado completamente de su presencia.

\- Está todo bajo control, pero si usted quiere sobraron algunos aperitivos. - la cocinera ofreció y luego los dos siguieron hacia la cocina, dejándome en medio de aquel caos.

Me acerqué a la piscina para buscar a Claire y la vi jugando a lanzarles agua a otros dos chicos. Antes de que yo pudiera mover un músculo para llegar más cerca de ella, el niño que había sostenido su mano se acercó a mí.

\- Señor Belikov, ¿Podrías autografiar mi gorra? - el muchacho me extendió el objeto con el símbolo de los Buccaneers y una pluma con los ojos esperanzados.

Respire profundamente para no empezar a soltar alguna amenaza sobre él. _Es sólo un niño, Dimitri. Sólo un niño_.

Tomé la gorra para firmar mi nombre, entregándosela de nuevo al chico que en el mismo instante salió saltando. Decidí que era mejor entrar a la casa y aguardar que Rose terminara de resolver el desorden. Por el momento ya había despachado a tres de los niños.

Cuando pasé cerca de los dos adolescentes que ahora estaban parados al borde de la piscina no pude evitar escuchar su conversación.

\- ...muy sexy hombre. - uno de ellos habló. - Yo juro que si estuviera en el lugar del Belikov no le dejaba salir de mi cama.-

\- Ni que lo digas ¿Has visto esos pechos? Ciertamente me perdería en medio de ellos. - el otro respondió y sentí mi sangre hervir instantáneamente ¿Con qué derecho ellos hablaban así de Rose?

\- ¿Y esa boquita? ¡Maldición! Lo que daría por sentirla en mi…-

No dejé concluir esa maldita frase. Empujé a ambos mocosos atrevidos con ropa y todo a la piscina para ver si conseguían controlar sus hormonas súper estimuladas. Ellos se levantaron después de algunas brazadas y miraron en mi dirección de forma airada, pero se congelaron en cuanto me vieron.

\- Recojan a sus hermanos y larguense de mi casa, ahora mismo. - exigí antes de darles la espalda y marchar hacia adentro para encerrarme en mi oficina.

¿Dónde tenía la cabeza para dejar a Rose organizar aquello de la forma que a ella le pareció bien? ¡Esa mujer está completamente loca!

Sólo que ésta era la primera y la última vez que esto sucedía. En cuanto la morena terminara de organizar aquel jaleo que causó en mi casa la iba a despedir. No podía dejar que ella se quedara al lado de Claire, está muy claro que es una pésima influencia, no tiene ni una pizca de responsabilidad ¿Dónde se ha visto que la niñera se quedara conversando con dos adolescentes, con la sexualidad a la flor de la piel, mientras dejaba a mi hija interactuando con niños?

Sé que no podía evitar que ella tuviera contacto con los chicos por el resto de su vida, pero Dios sabe que iba a intentarlo, al menos hasta que cumpla treinta años. Claire era mi niña, el único hombre que debía existir en su vida era yo.

Después de casi media hora me di cuenta de que la música se había apagado en el exterior y el sonido de los niños ya no era audible. Eché una mirada por la ventana y vi sólo a Sonya y Mikhail recogiendo algunos platos y vasos de las mesas cercanas a la piscina.

¡Mierda! De nuevo me había olvidado de mi amigo. A pesar de que, aparentemente, no parecía importarle mucho aquello, ya que conversaba animadamente con mi cocinera. Fui hasta él llevando dos botellas de cerveza para redimirme.

Sonya me informó que Rose había llevado a Claire a bañarse y comentó que se iría después de dar un repaso al lío de la cocina. Obviamente Mikhail se ofreció para llevarla cuando terminara y nos quedamos bebiendo allí afuera mientras esperábamos a Karp. En cuanto los dos se fueran yo también iba a resolver el desorden que se presentaba en mi vida. No estaba obligado a aguantar esto, ya era hora de ponerle fin a esta situación.

\- No deberías estar tan irritado con esto. - mi Tight End comentó después de varios minutos en silencio en los que estaba sopesando lo que haría después. - Sabes, no tiene nada de malo que Claire tenga más amigos niños, a esa edad ellos no tienen la misma malicia que nosotros.-

Lo miré de lado y me limité a tomar un trago de cerveza.

\- Y Rose tiene razón. Es muy obvio que ella tendrá más amistad con los chicos que con las chicas dado sus gustos.-

\- El día que seas padre de una niña repitete eso. - dije con mala voluntad.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero ¿Realmente has visto la cara de felicidad de ella? - Mikhaíl preguntó. - Mientras estabas " _vete tú a saber donde_ ", Claire vino corriendo a contarme sobre todo lo que ellos hicieron hoy. Y no me preguntó ni una vez sobre el nuevo esquema táctico de Stan.-

Pensándolo bien, él tenía razón en ese punto. Al recordar la imagen de Claire jugando en la piscina con los otros niños, su semblante era de total alegría ¿Habría exagerado?

\- Tal vez tienes un poco de razón. - acabé admitiendo en contra de mi voluntad y volviendo a beber de mi botella.

Un tiempo después vi a Sonya saliendo de la cocina y viniendo en nuestra dirección. Mikhail extendió la mano para saludarme y me levanté para poder despedirme.

\- No tomes ninguna decisión con la cabeza caliente, amigo mío.- dijo como si estuviera leyendo mis intenciones. - Creo que tienes algo sobre lo que reflexionar. ¿Realmente has tenido esa reacción sólo a causa de Claire? ¿O tal vez el hecho de que Rose estuviese rodeada por aquellos adolescentes te ha alterado un poco?-

 _¿El qué?_

\- Estoy lista. - Sonya anunció parandose a nuestro lado y Mikhail trató de pasar un brazo por sus hombros y arrastrarla lejos de mí antes de que recuperara mi capacidad de hablar.

Él estaba completamente loco ¿O qué? Por supuesto que mi incomodidad era sólo por Claire. Rose es solo la niñera infernalmente tentadora y desafiante que he metido dentro de mi casa sólo para atormentarme. Lo que hace o deja de hacer sobre sí misma no es problema mío. La única razón por la que empujé a esos dos niñatos al agua fue porque estaban siendo totalmente irrespetuosos, sólo eso.

Entré a la casa decidido a tener una seria conversación con la morena. Comenzaba a repensar la idea de despedirla, pero con certeza no podía dejar pasar lo que sucedió aquí hoy sin consecuencias.

Sólo que, apenas entré en la sala del piano, Claire apareció corriendo y abrazó mi cintura. Ella acababa de salir de tomar su baño y parecía relucir de felicidad.

\- ¡Gracias por haber dejado a mis amigos venir aquí hoy, papá! - dijo totalmente animada. - Fue el mejor día de todos.-

Por un instante me sentí desarmado y no supe qué responder, pero mi hija no parecía necesitar que le dijese nada, pues me empujó para que me sentara en el sofá, saltando a mi regazo para contarme todos los juegos que Rose había preparado para ellos en la piscina.

Cuando Claire concluyó su relato me sentía un verdadero imbécil por mi irritación anterior. Por supuesto que mi hija todavía no tenía la madurez para ver a los niños de su edad como algo más que amigos; además, todas las actividades que la morena había preparado eran totalmente inocentes y mi hija estaba simplemente en éxtasis. Su felicidad era casi contagiosa.

Acabé por pedir pizza para la cena, pero extrañamente Rose no apareció, incluso después de que Claire la llamara dos veces. Para no intentar alarmar a mi hija de que algo podría estar mal, le dije que probablemente ella estaría cansada.

Después de comer, puse a mi niña en su cama, pues estaba cayéndose del sueño, e inmediatamente me dirigí a la puerta de la morena. Ella abrió después de mi segundo golpe y nos quedamos en una situación un poco extraña en medio del pasillo, ya que ella no me invitó a entrar a su cuarto y yo mismo no tuve el coraje de pedir aquello.

\- Sólo quería saber por qué no quisiste cenar con nosotros. - acabé soltando, pues había sido yo quien golpeó su puerta.

\- No pensé que sería adecuado. - Rose contestó avergonzada y miró al suelo, aparentemente buscando palabras. - Mira Dimitri, me disculpo si he entendido mal, realmente no pensé que habría problemas en invitar a los niños, no sabía que tú te pondrías tan nervioso con eso.-

\- Rose, yo... - intenté interrumpirla, pero ella continuó hablando.

\- En fin, lo siento mucho y entiendo si decides que es mejor que me vaya…-

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - la interrumpí. - Rose, en realidad soy yo quien debe disculparse por mi actitud. Yo estaba enojado con algunas cosas que sucedieron en el entrenamiento y acabé haciéndote pagar por ello.-

Fue la mejor excusa que he podido inventar en el momento para no confesar que realmente había sido lo suficientemente infantil como para sentir celos de mi hija de siete años. Y quizás de alguien más...

\- ¿En serio? - ella respondió algo incrédula, frunciendo el ceño. Probablemente no se había convencido de mi justificación, ni yo mismo me la creería. - Pensé que... Bueno... Dejemoslo así.-

\- Dejé algunas porciones de pizza para tí en la nevera. - comenté antes de que ella pudiera pensar en algo para decir al respecto. - ¿Por qué no bajas a comer algo?-

\- Ah... - Rose todavía estaba un poco perdida. La pobre estaba preparada para ser despedida y, de repente, recibe un montón de malas excusas. Por supuesto yo no tenía el menor sentido para ella en aquel instante. - Entonces voy para allá. Gracias.-

Ella me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de parecer completamente incómoda y se dirigió hacia la escalera. Fui a mi habitación poco después cerré la puerta y apoyé mi espalda en ella, golpeándome la cabeza repetidas veces contra la madera.

 _¡Idiota! Casi ahuyentas una de las mejores cosas que ha sucedido en esta casa en los últimos tiempos. Nunca más encontrarás a otra niñera igual a ella._

Por lo menos conseguí eludir la situación antes de que el estrago sucediera.

Buscando calmarme, cambié mi ropa y me tiré en la cama a leer las últimas páginas de la novela de Patrick DeWitt, pero la imagen inoportuna de Rose, en aquel bikini marrón, no paraba de volver a mi mente y una vez más comencé a sentir aquella maldita erección manifestarse. Sería una larga noche.

* * *

¹El Tight End (TE) es una posición ofensiva del Fútbol americano ya veces es el último hombre en la línea ofensiva, pero su biotipo y su función en el campo es muy diferente de un jugador de esa línea. La actuación de los Tight Ends puede cambiar dependiendo de la técnica y de la táctica de cada entrenador, pero su papel principal es: bloquear para el Quarterback y para el Running Back que esté cargando la pelota o preparándose para pasarla, hacer recepciones de pases del balón Quarterback y ayudar a mantener la protección de ese, viendo a los hombres de la línea ofensiva en el bloqueo durante las jugadas de pase. wiki/Tight_end


	11. 11 Stay Together For The Kids

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 - Stay Together For The Kids**

 _Their anger hurts my ears_

 _Been running strong for seven years_

 _Rather then fix the problem_

 _They never solve them_

 _It makes nosense at all_

 _I see them everyday_

 _We get along, so why can't they?_

 _ **Blink 182**_

Me desperté con el maldito despertador sonando _¿Por qué tan pronto?_ ¿No puede dejarme dormir un poco más? Cinco minutos más no molestan a nadie, cielos.

Después de un tiempo con esa cosa sonando incesantemente, decidí abrir finalmente los ojos y... ¡ _Mierda!_ ¿Cómo me quedé veinte minutos con esa cosa gritando en mi oído?

Yo corrí para despertar a Claire, ya que no podemos volver a retrasarnos de nuevo. La directora de su escuela dejó bien claro que la próxima vez que eso pasara contactaría a Dimitri y si el ruso se enterara que ella se retrasó cinco veces en el primer mes de clases, estoy segura de que rodarán cabezas. La mía, para ser más específica.

Cielos, era un promedio de sólo un retraso por semana, no veo el problema en eso ¿Por qué aquella bruja de la directora tiene que meterse? La chica no llegó más de quince minutos después del inicio de clases en esas ocasiones y no debe haberse perdido nada demasiado importante. ¿Qué es lo que un niño de siete años aprende que sea tan importante?

Mi mente estaba a toda marcha mientras le ponía el uniforme de la escuela a una Claire soñolienta y corría para recoger su almuerzo. Ella estaba aún con cara de medio dormida cuando al fin nos dirigimos al garaje, pero lo importante es que conseguimos salir a horario.

Metí a la niña rápidamente dentro del coche y lancé su mochila, de cualquier forma, en el asiento del pasajero, entrando enseguida y arrancando el automóvil.

Sólo que aquella maldita lata vieja simplemente no funcionó.

\- Rose, ¿Qué está pasando? - Claire preguntó.

\- Lo que está sucediendo es que estamos un poco atrasadas de nuevo. - di mi mejor sonrisa, mirándola por el retrovisor, mientras intentaba hacer que el coche arrancara y por segunda vez no obtuve ninguna respuesta del motor. - La puta que lo parió. -

\- Has dicho una palabrota. - se rió.

 _¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo he dicho eso delante de la niña? Y qué mierda ¿Por qué este maldito coche no arranca?_

\- Sí, yo he dicho una mala palabra. - admití desconcertada intentando por tercera vez que esta cosa encienda. - Y su padre no necesita saberlo. -

\- ¿Puedo decir palabrotas yo también? - Claire sonrió de forma diabólica.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - exclamé. Si ella dice eso cerca de Dimitri, él va a arrancar mi lengua. Él siempre tiene cuidado de jurar en ruso cerca de ella. Tal vez debo usar la misma táctica en turco. - Vamonos, no vamos a poder ir en esto. -

La saqué del coche mientras tomaba mi teléfono que estaba en mi bolsillo ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará un taxi en llegar hasta aquí? Con certeza cualquiera que sea el tiempo no va a ser lo suficientemente rápido.

\- ¡Pero qué mierda! - solté mirando el reloj y Claire empezó a reírse de nuevo. - No me mires así, cuando tengas mi edad podrás decir cualquier cosa que quieras. -

Miré a mi alrededor buscando una salida mágica para mi situación, cuando mis ojos se posaron sobre el Mustang. Dimitri sólo usa ese coche en pocas ocasiones, prefiriendo utilizar su SUV para el día a día.

Fue ahí cuando una solución me vino a la mente. Una que probablemente me va a costar una muerte muy dolorosa en las manos de un ruso muy cabreado. Pero, de todos modos, él me va a matar incluso si Claire no llega a tiempo, y tal vez todavía había una mínima posibilidad de que no se diera cuenta de que toqué su coche.

Entonces, con esas opciones frente a mí, decidí arriesgarme.

Seguí hacia el llavero que había en la pared del garaje y cogí la llave del deportivo, desbloqueando las puertas.

\- Entra. - ordené a Claire.

\- Pero ese es el coche de papá. - ella me miró asustada. Hasta la niña sabía las consecuencias a las que me enfrentaría por mi audacia.

\- No tenemos tiempo para eso, Claire. - hablé, siguiéndola. Con toda seguridad hoy va a ser mi último día en esta casa, pero yo no caería sin luchar. - Entra en el maldito coche.-

\- Él se va a enfadar mucho.- la niña murmuró mientras hacía lo que yo le pedía.

\- Él no va a saberlo si nosotras no se lo contamos.- Tarareé después de abrochar el cinturón en ella y me senté en el asiento del conductor.

\- ¿Este será nuestro secreto? - Claire cuestionó sonriendo.

\- Definitivamente va a ser el mayor secreto que hayamos tenido hasta ahora. - respondí mirando al panel de aquella cosa.

Era un maldito modelo con cambio manual¹. Yo sólo había conducido un coche así en las pocas ocasiones en que conseguí robar el Porsche del viejo. Eso fue hasta el día en que descubrió que había sido capturada por la policía por andar a doscientos por hora en una _carretera_. Mi padre me aseguró que jamás me subiría a uno de ellos mientras viviera. Pobre Abe.

Colocando el vehículo en punto muerto, giré la llave y el motor ronroneó. Invocando todos mis recuerdos acerca de la conducción de modelos manuales, introducí la primera de las seis marchas y salí del garaje.

El reloj del panel indicaba que yo tenía sólo quince minutos para hacer un trayecto de casi media hora, así que aproveché para emplear un poco de la potencia de aquella belleza a mi favor.

Acabe por llegar a la escuela con tan sólo cinco minutos de retraso, aunque Claire estaba un poco pálida. Intenté conversar con la directora que me miraba de forma sesgada y le avisé que tuve un problema con el coche. Espero que ella tenga un poco de compasión por mi pobre persona y lo olvidé por esta vez.

Volví a casa lo más rápido que pude y traté de dejar el Mustang estacionado exactamente como lo encontré. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora cuando colgué la llave de vuelta en la pared. Realmente espero que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer.

Después de comprobar el vehículo por milésima vez y conformarme con que hice el mejor trabajo que pude, seguí hacia dentro de casa.

\- ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? - Kirova casi saltó encima de mí tan pronto como crucé la puerta.

\- Usted tendrá que ser más específica que eso. - murmuré a pesar de saber claramente a qué se refería _¡Mierda!_ No había contado con la presencia de la vieja buitre.

\- Usted pasó los límites esta vez. - ella gritó - ¿Realmente creyó que nadie notaría que tomó el coche del señor Belikov? -

\- Eh, pero es que era una emergencia. - me defendí. - Mi coche se rompió y la niña ya no podía retrasarse una vez más o le avisaran a Dimitri. -

\- Usted no tendría ese problema si se despertara a la hora que debería.-

\- Fue sólo una vez. Juro que no volverá a repetirse. -

\- Ah, por supuesto que no, me voy a asegurar de que eso realmente no vuelva a suceder. Me encargaré de contarle personalmente al señor Belikov lo que ha ocurrido aquí hoy. - Kirova me miró con desprecio. - Estoy segura de que usted fingió aquella payasada del otro día solo para deshacerse del uniforme y poder caminar por ahí pareciendo una prostituta barata. Sólo que esta vez no hay teatro suficiente que la salve. -

Sentí mi sangre hervir. ¿Esta vieja realmente me estaba llamando puta?

\- Que le den. Si Dimitri quiere despedirme, que me despida. Por lo menos no tendré que aguantarla más hablando mierda sobre mí.- solté antes de darle la espalda. Definitivamente hoy va a ser mi último día aquí.

Me fui a mi habitación y comencé a pensar si debería llamar al viejo y pedirle que me reserve un billete para el próximo vuelo a casa. Sólo que si hago eso definitivamente seré su rehén para toda la eternidad.

Adiós libertad. Adiós al sol increíble de Tampa, adiós piratas, adiós casa maravillosa y gatito tierno. Adiós Claire y adiós jefe sexy. Voy a extrañarlo.

Pero por ahora no he sido despedida, así que debería tratar de actuar como si fuera un día normal y mantener la rutina. Quizás tenga alguna oportunidad de librarme de esta ¿No?

Mientras estaba en el cuarto de Claire, llamé al mecánico que Dimitri había indicado para arreglar el aire acondicionado el otro día. Él vino a la mansión por la tarde y arregló el coche en menos de media hora. Aparentemente era la basura de la batería que necesitaba ser sustituida. En cuanto terminó, salí a buscar a Claire a la escuela.

Nosotras hicimos juntas su tarea de matemáticas y poco después de que ella tomara un baño, me hizo ver _"Donde viven los monstruos"_ por cuarta vez. Realmente necesito encontrar otra película para que la niña vea, si bien luego de intentar con _"El viaje de Chihiro"_ estaba asustada y no quise arriesgarme. Nunca tuve tanto miedo de algo como de aquel dibujo de gente loca. _Si, yo_.

\- Realmente disfrutaste esta película. - observé cuando se acabó, revisando el reloj.

Ya pasaban y por mucho las siete de la tarde y Dimitri aún no había llegado. Él suele llegar al menos dos horas antes, siempre que sale del entrenamiento y va directamente a otro lugar nos avisa para que Karp prepare la cena de Claire. Esto era realmente algo muy extraño ¿Será que debía preocuparme?

\- Me parece mejor que prepararemos algo para comer. - le dije a Claire ya levantándome. - Tu padre está retrasado. -

\- Quiero comer la comida de mi papá. - ella contestó decidida.

\- Ya son casi las ocho, Claire. - argumenté. - Probablemente olvidó avisarnos de que tendría un compromiso.

\- Mi papá nunca se olvida. - la niña murmuró obstinadamente, pero me siguió hasta la cocina. - Sólo voy a comer su comida. -

\- Puedes ser muy difícil cuando quieres ¿Lo sabes? - giré los ojos haciendo a la chica sonreír. - Tomate un vaso de zumo por lo menos. -

\- Está bien. - ella se sentó con dificultad en la bancada mientras yo le servía.

Al final el vaso de zumo acabó acompañado de una manzana, pero la niña se negaba a cenar sin su padre.

Dimitri llegó a casa media hora más tarde y parecía estar con un mal humor de los infiernos, pues apenas le dijo buenas noches a Claire que había ido a saludarlo y se encerró en su oficina.

Me quedé en la cocina con Claire, pretendía quedarme fuera de la vista del ruso lo máximo posible para ver si el asunto del coche era olvidado, pero entonces vi a Kirova caminar directamente hasta la habitación en la que Dimitri estaba estaba ¿Aquella vieja chismosa no debería haberse ido a su casa ya? Realmente había una cosa que no iba a echar de menos de esta casa y sería tener que lidiar con aquel espíritu errante que vagaba por aquí, al menos me voy librar de ella.

\- ¿Mi papá no va a venir a prepararme la cena? - Claire preguntó un tanto decepcionada mientras yo hacía una sandwich de mantequilla de maní para mí, que pretendía llevármelo para comerlo en mi cuarto.

\- Creo que debe haber tenido un día difícil ¿Qué tal si tú... - no llegué a terminar la frase. La figura que surgió delante de mí me dejó completamente perpleja.

¿Cómo diablos entró aquí? ¿De nuevo? Y, por la expresión en el rostro de Tasha, el día del ruso iba a empeorar bastante.

\- ¿Dónde está? - ella prácticamente gruñó en mi dirección, ignorando totalmente a su hija.

\- Mamá. - Claire gritó animada, tratando de ir hasta ella.

\- Ahora no, Claire. - Tasha la cortó todavía encarándome. - Te hice una pregunta, Rose. -

El modo en que mi nombre salió de su boca me dejó bastante incómoda. Había una mezcla de rabia y desprecio allí que nunca había notado antes. Ella no se parecía en nada a la mujer simpática a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

\- Él ... Él está en la oficina. - tartamudeé un poco.

Tasha se marchó hasta allí sin una palabra más, dejándonos a Claire y a mi en la cocina.

Decidí que era la hora de darle de cenar a la niña de una vez por todas, pues con certeza aquello no iba a terminar muy pronto. Tomé mi sándwich y le entregué el plato a ella en el mismo momento en que oí una puerta, la cual creía era de la oficina, siendo estrellada con violencia.

\- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? - se oyó a Dimitri preguntar totalmente enojado. Por la forma en que dijo aquello no iban a tener una conversación civilizada.

\- Cambio de planes, Claire. - dije recogiendo los elementos que había separado y el plato de ella. - Vamos a comer en tu habitación hoy.-

Yo le cogí la mano mientras ella miraba asustada hacia el pasillo de donde se oía las voces cada vez más exaltadas. Entramos en su habitación e improvisé nuestra cena en el escritorio. La niña comió con una expresión triste y la observé en silencio.

Definitivamente algo malo sucedió con Dimitri hoy, él siempre es tan cariñoso con su hija; pero lo peor fue la actitud de Tasha ¿Cómo puede llegar de esa manera y prácticamente ignorar a Claire? Ella puede no haberse dado cuenta, pero vi como esto fue chocante para la pequeña y la decepción en sus ojos, eso me entristeció enormemente.

Claire apenas si comió la cena que le preparé y yo también acabé perdiendo el apetito. Después de hacer que se pusiera un pijama, conseguí entretenerla lo suficiente con un libro sobre las historias más divertidas e inusitadas de la NFL y aproveché para llevar la comida a la cocina y de esa forma no atraer insectos a su habitación.

En el momento en el que estaba bajando las escaleras paré para observar a Kirova irse. Esperé hasta que cerrase la puerta y sólo entonces seguí mi camino hacia la cocina, donde tomé dos botellas de agua.

La discusión entre Dimitri y Tasha parecía lejos de terminar. Oí gritar algo acerca de una puta barata y empecé a pensar si la mujer había descubierto alguna otra amante de la época en la que ellos aún estaban casados, si es que realmente tuvo alguna. Comenzaba a encontrar extraños esos rumores, ya que Dimitri era un tipo extremadamente tranquilo. Si él era tan mujeriego cuando estaba casado ¿Por qué quedarse tan tranquilo ahora que está soltero?

El ruso se limitaba a gruñir pidiéndole a Tasha que cerrara la maldita boca. Nunca imaginé oírlo tan descontrolado.

Comencé a sentirme mal por estar escuchando a escondidas un asunto que no me afectaba y subí rápidamente. Entré al cuarto de Claire, cerrando la puerta rápidamente para sofocar los sonidos de la pelea, la encontré parada en medio de la habitación totalmente asustada y eso hizo que mi corazón se rompiera.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a cepillarte los dientes antes de acostarte? - sugerí sonriendo, fingiendo que nada sucedía en el piso de abajo.

\- Está bien. - Claire caminó hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, sin discusión. Eso era siempre una mala señal.

Quería entrar allí con ella, pero pensé que la niña estaría bien y probablemente necesitaba un tiempo.

Me senté en su cama tratando de entender algo más de lo que estaba siendo discutido, pero desde allí sólo escuchaba voces sofocadas.

Claire salió del baño justo en el momento en el que el volumen de los gritos de los dos empezó a aumentar y vi los ojos de la chica llenarse de lágrimas mientras ella me miraba con pura tristeza.

¿Cuál es el problema de aquellos dos? ¿No se dan cuenta de que tiene un niño aquí que se ve afectado por todo esto?

\- Eh ¿Qué opinas sobre construir un fuerte? Es guay ¿No crees? - intenté pensar en algo rápidamente para distraerla.

\- Eso creo. - Claire me miró de forma desanimada, en nada se parecía a aquella niña alegre y divertida a la que estoy acostumbrada y que venía conquistando mi corazón. En el fondo sabía que no debía aferrarme a ella, pero no podía evitarlo.

\- Ven, Claire. - la llamé abriendo el armario y cogiendo un par de sábanas blancas.

Oímos el sonido de las puertas siendo golpeadas en el piso de abajo, lo que pareció acabar con la discusión, aunque yo todavía seguí con mi plan y prendí las puntas de las sábanas en el mástil que había en el techo, atando las otras puntas a la cama de cada lado, formando una gran carpa. Abrí el cajón de la cómoda y cogí la linterna que estaba allí por si se daba el caso de que fallase la energía y se apaguen las luces del cuarto.

\- ¿No vienes? - pregunté al subir a la cama y entrar en el fuerte que se iluminada apenas gracias a la linterna.

\- Voy. - ella dio una sonrisa minúscula y me siguió.

Era casi la hora en la que Claire se dormía y probablemente ya debería estar acostada hace algún tiempo. Esto sería así si su madre no hubiera aparecido y comenzado aquella situación. Me acosté en la cama y la niña se recostó en mis brazos mientras yo intentaba hacer algunas formas con sombras usando la luz.

\- ¿Rose? - Claire me llamó de repente.

\- ¿Sí?-

\- ¿Por qué no le importo? - la niña preguntó con una voz bajita. Mi corazón se estrujó al oír eso.

\- Cariño, por supuesto que le importas. - respondí tratando de arreglar esto de la mejor manera posible. - Ella sólo está ocupada. Estoy seguro de que te echa mucho de menos. -

\- Pero ella sólo quiso pelear y gritarle a mi padre, podría haber hablado conmigo.-

\- Su madre sólo estaba aburrida, Claire. A veces los adultos se aburren y no pueden pensar bien. Estoy segura de que va a volver solo para a verte. -

\- Era siempre así cuando estaban casados ¿Sabes? - ella contó encogiéndose un poco en mis brazos y solté la linterna después de apagar la luz para poder abrazarla mejor. - Me pareció que iba a mejorar después de que se separaran, pero todo es igual cada vez que mi madre viene aquí. -

\- Eso va a pasar, mi amor. Ellos se van a entender pronto. Sólo necesitan un tiempo para resolver las cosas del pasado. Pero nunca dudes de que ambos te aman mucho. -

La niña se quedó en silencio, tal vez absorbiendo mis palabras, y tuve que contener un suspiro. A pesar de todo, yo veía cuánto Dimitri amaba locamente a su hija y como se esforzaba para estar presente en su vida, pero ¿Y Tasha? ¿Cómo alguien puede dejar a una chica tan especial como Claire así sin más?

\- ¿Rose? - ella volvió a llamarme después un tiempo en que pensé que finalmente se había dormido..

\- ¿Sí, Claire? -

\- ¿Tú entiendes de soledad?

\- ¿Quieres saber si puedo alejar la tristeza? - pregunté recordando esa frase de la película " _Donde viven los monstruos_ ".

\- ¿Tu puedes? - ella insistió somnolienta.

\- Tengo un escudo 'anti-tristeza' que aleja toda la tristeza. - recité la frase de la película en medio de una sonrisa. - Y es bastante grande para todos nosotros. -

\- ¿Para mi padre también? - ella continuó, cogiéndome de sorpresa. - A veces me parece que está triste. -

Pensé en ello por unos momentos. Realmente Dimitri parecía siempre tan concentrado, viviendo sólo para el trabajo y para Claire. Raramente lo vi sonriendo pero las veces en que lo hizo se quedaba tan guapo, más de lo que ya es. Definitivamente el ruso debería sonreír más veces.

\- Si él quiere, sí. - respondí después de un tiempo.

\- Te quiero, Rose. - ella dijo bajito y me llené de alegría por eso.

\- Yo también te quiero, Claire. - suspiré. Tal vez no debería decirle eso, pero es la verdad y no podría no ser sincera con ella. - Ahora vamos a dormir porque no podemos retrasarnos de nuevo mañana. -

La niña se rió y se anidó más en mí. Cerré los ojos, dejándome envolver por aquel gesto cariñoso. Tuve la impresión de oír la puerta de la habitación cerrarse poco antes de caer dormida.

¹ En los Estados Unidos lo más común es que los coches tengan cambio automático. Sólo los modelos deportivos tienen cambio manual.


	12. 12 With Or Without You

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 - With Or Without You**

 _My hands are tied, my body bruised_

 _She's got me with_

 _Nothing to win and_

 _Nothing left to lose_

 _ **U2**_

 **Dimitri POV**

Hoy mi día fue infernal. En la mañana el equipo tuvo una caída considerable en el rendimiento del entrenamiento y Stan resolvió que la culpa de todo era mía. Él me pidió resultados que serían imposibles de obtener antes del inicio de la temporada y todavía me hizo quedarme hasta más tarde en el centro de entrenamientos para aguantar su discurso.

¿No veía que aquello me frustraba tanto a mi como a él? Cielos, yo estaba en el equipo desde hace casi diez años, había calentado el banquillo durante mi primera temporada y la mitad de la segunda. Era obvio que a esas alturas también quería llegar a disputar un Super Bowl, aún más este año que contamos con uno de los mejores equipos que jamás hemos tenido.

Mi mayor miedo era convertirme en un Dan Marino¹ de Buccaneers. Y lo peor es que estaba yendo justamente por ese camino. Había sido elegido _MVP_ ² de la temporada pasada y _el Jugador Ofensivo del Año_ ³ el año anterior, pero hasta ahora mi equipo acababa de ir a los _Play Off_ ⁴ dos veces ¿Qué importaba ser considerado uno de los mejores Quarterbacks de la actualidad si no conseguía ganar ni el título de mi conferencia?

Cuando finalmente me liberé de los gritos de Stan, todo lo que quería era salir de aquel calor infernal e ir a casa a quedarme con Claire, de preferencia en silencio. Pues para mejorar aún más mi día, sentía el peor dolor de cabeza de todos los tiempos. Y había olvidado por completo avisarle a Rose que trabajaría hasta más tarde. Sólo espero que ella haya notado eso y hubiera llevado a mi hija a cenar fuera, ya que Karp seguramente se habría ido a estas alturas de la tarde.

En el momento en que aparqué el Range Rover al lado del Mustang me di cuenta de que estaba un poco más adelante de lo habitual, lo que era muy extraño. Siempre tengo cuidado de dejarlo lo más cerca posible de la pared sin tocarla.

Fui hasta el deportivo y abrí la puerta para sentarme en él, no notando nada diferente allí. Estaba casi convencido de que eran impresiones mías, cuando miré hacia los asientos traseros y vi un pedazo de papel que seguramente no fui yo quien lo dejó. Tomé la hoja y constaté que se trataba de una nota de la agenda escolar de Claire lo que me hizo respirar profundamente. _Rose…_

Aquello aumentó mi nivel de irritación al máximo, cuando entré a la casa, evite hablar con Claire para no estallar cerca de ella y me encerré en la oficina. Mi niña no la tenía culpa de que mi día hubiese sido miserable y de que la loca de la niñera haya utilizado mi coche vaya a saber por qué.

Me senté en el sillón, apoyando la cabeza en una de mis manos y sintiendo que estaba a punto de explotar, definitivamente necesitaba algún analgésico.

Sabía que debía enfrentarme a Rose en algún momento, sólo que no quería hacerlo ahora, no cuando estaba con tanta rabia. Sé que nunca le dejé en claro que no podía tocar el Mustang, pero pensé que eso estaba al menos implícito, detesto que cualquiera se acerque a mi coche.

Oí algunos golpes en la puerta que parecían martillar en mi cerebro y luego mi ama de llaves la abrió un poco, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Su presencia allí me dejó sorprendido, primero porque ella no debería estar aquí a esta hora y eso generó un pésimo presentimiento.

\- ¿Algún problema, Kirova? - intenté ser gentil a pesar de la voluntad de gritarle a aquella mujer que saliera de mi vista y no me molestase.

\- Señor Belikov, debo informarle algo sobre el comportamiento de la señorita Mazur hoy. - ella comenzó haciéndome suspirar cansado. - Esa mujer hizo algo totalmente inadecuado. -

\- Por favor, Kirova. - le impedí que continuase, masajeando mis sienes. - Cualquiera que sea el asunto puede esperar hasta mañana. Tengo mucho dolor de cabeza. -

Realmente no quería tratar esto ahora, de hecho no quería lidiar con nada hoy.

\- Como quiera señor. - la ama de llaves respondió claramente contrariada. - Quiere que busque… -

Kirova fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la oficina fue abierta de repente, revelando la figura de Tasha. ¡Esto ya es demasiado! ¿Hoy va a suceder algo más?

\- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? - casi gruñí, esta mujer tiene que entender que no es más la dueña de esta casa.

\- Con la llave. - Tasha respondió, dejando a la otra mujer petrificada a un lado. - Ya dije que tengo derecho a ver a mi hija. -

\- Y ya dije que no vives más aquí. - elevé mi tono de voz. - Dame la mierda de llave. -

\- Como si no hubiera hecho copias. - se burló lanzandome la llave. - Sólo que no he venido aquí a hablar de esa mierda. He venido porque tu vas a despedir a esa pequeña zorra que contrataste como niñera ahora. -

\- No llames a Rose así. - solté entredientes. - Ya te dije que tú no mandas más en mi casa, mucho menos sobre mis empleados, Tasha. -

\- Claire es mi hija, y tengo el derecho de escoger quién cuida de ella. -

\- No, no tienes derecho a nada. Tú perdiste cualquier derecho que hayas tenido cuando la abandonaste aquí y prácticamente te mudaste a Europa. - respondí aún tratando de contener mi tono de voz. Mi hija no tenía porque escuchar una discusión entre sus padres.

\- La escuela de Claire me llamó hoy ¿Lo sabías? - Tasha ironizó, no prestando atención a lo que había dicho. - Aparentemente esa incompetente no consigue llevar a la niña a tiempo. Hoy fue su quinto retraso y apenas hace un mes que las clases comenzaron. -

\- ¿Qué? -

Eso me tomó totalmente desprevenido ¿Rose realmente se estaba retrasando tanto? Esto es inadmisible. En primer lugar toma mi coche sin mi autorización y, ¿Ahora esto? Sin contar la fiesta que dio en la piscina para aquella banda de chicos. Es cierto que había llegado a la conclusión de que no era necesario de estresarme con aquello, pero mirando el cuadro entero todo señalaba a una sucesión de actitudes inmaduras por parte de la morena.

\- En realidad, era lo que quería contarle, señor. - Kirova dijo tímidamente desde el rincón en el que permanecía. - La señorita Mazur me dijo que su coche se rompió y por eso ella cogió el suyo. Por lo que dijo, ya no podía retrasarse o desde la escuela le avisarían.-

 _¡La puta que lo parió! ¿_ Incluso intentó ocultarlo de mi todo este tiempo? Eso ciertamente era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Hoy definitivamente es el último día de ella en esa casa.

\- Ah ¿Ahora ella tiene permiso para conducir su coche también? - Tasha dio una risa nerviosa. - Ya se estaba demorando mucho. Es obvio que cuando una chica se pone una ropa algo más corta consigue lo que quiere contigo ¿Verdad? Tú nunca me dejaste ni siquiera acercarme a aquel maldito Mustang. -

\- Le dije que quitarle el uniforme a causa de un desmayo era una mala idea. - Kirova comentó junto a Tasha que la miró de forma inquisidora.

\- ¿Desmayo? ¿Qué desmayo? -

\- La chica aparentemente se desmayó y el señor Belikov tuvo que cargarla hacia dentro de la casa. - la ama de llaves murmuró y tuve ganas de golpearla por eso. - Pero estoy seguro de que fue pura escenificación, así que ni bien él la colocó en el sofá ella mejoró rápidamente. -

\- Usted puede irse Kirova, gracias. - hablé secamente. Mi dolor de cabeza estaba llegando a un nivel alarmante.

\- ¿La cargó hasta la casa? - Tasha escupió aún más irritada que antes después de que Kirova saliera de la oficina. - ¿Cargaste a esa puta barata?-

\- ¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE LA MALDITA BOCA, TASHA?! - me descontrole totalmente al oír aquellos términos que le atribuyó a Rose; con toda certeza se equivocó y sufrirá las consecuencias por su total falta de sentido, pero aún así, no merece que hablen de ella de esta forma, aún más cuando no está aquí para defenderse.

\- ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de empezar a pensar con tu cabeza? - la mujer retrucó en el mismo tono. - La de arriba, quiero decir ¿Te la has llevado a la cama ya o aún estás tratando? -

\- ¡Deja de delirar! - Giré los ojos. Es obvio que esa posibilidad se me había pasado un millón de veces por la cabeza, pero jamás se lo admitiría a Tasha de la misma forma en que jamás le daría rienda a aquel impulso a causa de Claire. Menos ahora que sabía que la mujer era totalmente irresponsable.

\- No la quiero cerca de mi hija. -

\- Ya dije que no decides nada en esa casa. - Por más que quisiera despedir a Rose, no sería porque Natasha lo estaba pidiendo.

\- No, pero yo decido quien cuida de mi hija y esa no será tu amante. -

\- ¡Rose no es mi amante! -

\- Es obvio que lo es. - Tasha gritó. - Me apuesto lo que quieras. Y lo peor de todo es que apenas salí de aquí no esperaste para meterla dentro de la casa y aún así usaste a nuestra hija como excusa. Sinvergüenza. Estoy harta de ti. -

\- Estás loca, Tasha. Necesitas tratarte. - respondí con algo de desprecio. - No aguantaré más estas acusaciones. Todo bien que tuve mi culpa en nuestro matrimonio, pero no fui el único que se equivocó. -

\- No, lo que necesito es a aquella puta fuera de mi casa. - exigió, haciéndome llegar al límite.

\- ¡Ya basta! La única que va a salir de aquí hoy eres tú, Tasha. - dijo yendo a ella y cogiéndola por el brazo para arrastrarla hasta la salida.

\- ¡Dejame, Dimitri! Te odio, la mujer protestó, a pesar de no ofrecer resistencia para que la guiará hasta la puerta, si fuera necesario la llevaría hasta la calle.

\- Ódiame todo lo que quieras. - la solté para abrir la puerta, apuntando a la salida. - Y será mejor que no tengas más llaves. Esta casa ya no es tuya -

\- ¡Mierda! - gritó por última vez antes de salir golpeando la puerta detrás de ella.

Respire profundamente y volví a la oficina golpeando la puerta de la misma forma. Parecía que tenía una serie de campanas que sonaban en mi cabeza ¿Por qué todo tuvo que suceder en este maldito día?

Y Rose, ella tenía que ser la solución de mis problemas, pero sólo estaba causando más de ellos _¡Pero qué mierda!_ No hay ni la más mínima razón para que permanezca aquí después de todo esto. Voy a llamarla para tener una conversación definitiva hoy mismo, tan pronto como estuviera un poco más bajo control.

Sólo espero que mi hija no haya escuchado toda esta discusión. Ella ya tuvo suficiente de esto cuando estaba casado con Tasha. Y lo peor es que mi ex mujer nunca intentó salvar a la niña de esto. No… Con certeza ambos éramos culpables y colaboramos, y mucho, en que ella fuese una niña tan cerrada.

Miré el reloj y vi que ya se pasaba la hora de dormir de mi hija. ¡ _Maldita sea!_ Apenas estuve con ella hoy y, cuando la vi, la traté con un poco de indiferencia. Pero iba a compensarla mañana, despediría a Rose y cuidaría de llevarla y recogerla a la escuela. Seguramente eso atraería la ira de Stan, pero tal vez era la hora de empezar a elegir mis prioridades.

La verdad es que no necesitaba seguir trabajando. Mi renta con los inmuebles y otras inversiones ya generaban más de lo que ganaba en una temporada. Sólo insistía en jugar porque realmente amaba esto, pero tal vez era la hora de parar. Es cierto que estaba en el auge de mi carrera, sólo que en este momento mi hija me necesitaba y yo renunciaría a lo que sea por su felicidad.

Solté un largo suspiro y decidí que debía hacer eso. Y, para empezar, necesitaba dar el primer paso que era despedir a la niñera. No iba a contratar el cuidado de mi hija, de aquí en adelante lo haría yo mismo.

Seguí hacia la habitación de Claire para echarle un vistazo y abrí la puerta de forma silenciosa. El cuarto estaba oscuro, siendo iluminado sólo por una pequeña luz que provenía de una especie de carpa que cubría la cama. La niña estaba despierta y, por la conversación, no estaba sola.

\- ...ella sólo quiso pelear y gritarle a mi padre, podría haber hablado conmigo. - mi hija susurró.

Sentí mi corazón apretándose con esa declaración, pero me limité oír, ya que aparentemente mi presencia no fue notada.

\- Su madre sólo estaba aburrida, Claire. A veces los adultos se aburren y no pueden pensar bien. Estoy segura de que va a volver solo para verte. - Rose habló, dejándome sorprendido.

¿La respuesta permanecería igual si ella supiera que fue el gran motivo de la discusión y hubiese escuchado las cosas que dijo sobre ella? Probablemente sí. Rose no parecía ser del tipo infantil que coloca a niños inocentes en medio de sus batallas.

No, definitivamente ese título se queda conmigo y Tasha.

\- Era siempre así cuando estaban casados ¿Sabes? - Claire contó. - Me pareció que iba a mejorar después de que se separaran, pero todo es igual cada vez que mi madre viene aquí. -

Esto me hizo sentir aún más miserable. Nunca quise que ella presenciara nuestras peleas, pero a veces era tan difícil de controlar.

Sólo que algo más importante me llamó la atención ¿Claire realmente se estaba abriendo?

Tal vez yo estaba equivocado con respecto a Rose después de todo. Ella finalmente estaba conquistando la confianza de mi hija de una manera que ninguna otra persona había hecho. Claire parecía nunca confiar lo suficiente en las personas a su alrededor como para hablar de lo que pasaba en su corazón. Ni siquiera en conmigo, ya que ella huye del asunto cada vez que intento conversar al respecto y eso me mataba por dentro.

Y, con toda certeza, si ella está hablando de esto con Rose, debe hablar sobre otras cosas también.

\- Eso va a pasar, mi amor. Ellos se van a entender pronto. Sólo necesitan un tiempo para resolver las cosas del pasado. Pero nunca dudes de que ambos te aman mucho. -

Una vez más la morena me sorprendió totalmente por su delicadeza y sentí el apretón en mi pecho disminuir un poco. Ella trataba a mi niña con una dulzura con la que nadie había hecho antes. Creo que tendría que repensar todas mis resoluciones de minutos atrás.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por algún tiempo y pensé en marcharme, creyendo que se habían dormido, cuando mi hija volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Rose? -

\- ¿Sí, Claire? -

\- ¿Tú entiendes de soledad? -

Esta pregunta me sobresaltó ¿Ella realmente se siente tan solitaria? ¿No soy suficiente en su vida?

\- ¿Quieres saber si puedo alejar la tristeza? - ¿ _Alejar la tristeza? ¿Qué conversación es esa?_

\- ¿Tu puedes? - la niña insistió de forma somnolienta.

\- Tengo un escudo 'anti tristeza' que aleja toda la tristeza - Rose respondió pareciendo tener una sonrisa en la voz. - Y es bastante grande para todos nosotros.

\- ¿Para mi padre también? - Claire continuó. - A veces me parece que está triste. -

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al oír eso. ¿Mi hija me considera una persona triste? ¿Y no tiene razón? Yo tenía certeza de que mi vida tiene constantemente un espacio vacío, el cual nada logra llenar ¿Será eso la causa de mi tristeza?

Rose permaneció en silencio por un buen tiempo. Llegué a pensar de nuevo en irme, pero por algún motivo que no sabía, la respuesta a aquella pregunta realmente me interesaba. Simplemente necesitaba saber.

\- Si él quiere, sí. - dijo la morena y yo sonríe involuntariamente al oír eso.

\- Te quiero, Rose. - Claire habló tan bajito que apenas si la escuché.

\- Yo también te quiero, Claire. - Rose suspiró. - Ahora vamos a dormir porque no podemos retrasarnos de nuevo mañana.-

Mi hija se rió y yo mismo tuve que contenerme para no acompañarla. Después de eso cerré la puerta de la habitación con cuidado para no delatarme y seguí hacia mi cuarto.

Luego de finalmente tomar un analgésico me acosté en mi cama y comencé a repensar toda la situación. Claire apenas tenía atención de su madre y, a pesar de no ser lo mismo, Rose parecía estar luchando bastante para compensar aquello.

Es claro que el hecho de que ella se haya retrasado tantas veces para llevar a mi niña a la escuela era algo sobre lo que necesitaríamos conversar ¿Pero eso realmente valía un despido? ¿Qué pasaría con Claire si perdiera a Rose también? Ella parece estar más apegada a la morena de lo que me imaginé.

No, definitivamente nunca podría alejar a Rose. Ella es la mejor cosa que sucedió en mi vida últimamente y cuida tan bien de mi niña… Es un hecho que tiene sus fallos, no lo voy a negar, pero todo eso era una cuestión de ajustes entre nosotros, e incluso, con esos pequeños contratiempos, todo parecía estar en equilibrio con la morena aquí. Es como si todo estuviera en su debido lugar como siempre debería haber estado.

¿Sería posible que Rose tuviera ese tal escudo anti tristeza, como ellas lo llamaron?

Recordé todo lo que había pasado en este último mes y llegué a la conclusión de que sonrío cada día más desde que entró en esta casa. Tal vez ella realmente lo tenga .

* * *

¹ Dan Marino un ex futbolista americano que actuaba en la posición de quarterback por el Miami Dolphins. A pesar de que nunca ha ganado un Super Bowl, es reconocido por unanimidad como uno de los mayores quarterbacks en la historia del fútbol americano, muy recordado por su rápido lanzamiento y con un brazo poderoso, además de recoger varios récords en varias estadísticas en la liga. Marino llevó los Dolphins a los playoffs varias veces.

² MVP significa el jugador más valioso, es un premio generalmente otorgado al jugador o jugadores de mejor desempeño en una competición en los Estados Unidos.

3\. Offensive Player of the Year (Jugador ofensivo del año) es un premio otorgado al mejor jugador de la línea ofensiva (ataque) durante la temporada.

⁴ Playoffs son las finales del fútbol americano. A grueso, después de la fase de grupos, por así decir, doce equipos de cada una de las conferencias se clasifican. Los cuatro mejores descansan en la primera semana mientras que los otros ocho se enfrentan. Los ganadores juegan con esos equipos que descansaron y los dos que quedan disputan la final de la conferencia. Los equipos ganadores de cada conferencia se enfrentan en el Super Bowl.

⁵ La liga de fútbol americano NFL (National Football League) está dividida en dos conferencias a la NFC (National Football Conference) y la AFC (American Football Conference), cada una contiene 16 equipos. El equipo Buccanears es de la NFC.


	13. 13 Rock You Like a Hurricane

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 - Rock You Like a Hurricane**

 _Here I am_

 _Rock you like a hurricane_

 _ **Escorpions**_

 **Dimitri POV**

Me desperté temprano al día siguiente, a pesar de no tener entrenamiento. En realidad todas las actividades estaban suspendidas esa semana gracias al huracán Rosemarie que se acercaba a la Bahía de Tampa.

Yo encontré el nombre de esta tempestad bastante adecuada, ya que hace casi dos meses que otro huracán Rosemarie entró en mi vida. Realmente me planteé el deshacerme de ella algunas veces durante este tiempo, pero esta hipótesis fue totalmente descartada aun después del episodio con mi coche. Escuchar la conversación que ella estaba teniendo con Claire aquella noche no me dejó ninguna duda de que Rose era todo lo que mi hija y yo necesitábamos en nuestra vida en este momento.

Habíamos conversado sobre la cuestión de los retrasos de Claire después de aquello y, hasta donde yo sé, todo se resolvió. Al menos la escuela no se había vuelto a poner en contacto ni con Tasha, ni conmigo.

Mi ex mujer no pareció muy satisfecha con el hecho de que no había despedido a Rose, pero aparentemente resolvió tragarse aquello ya que no me hizo más comentarios que colmasen mi paciencia en las últimas semanas. Por cierto, he tenido una relativa paz estos días que casi empezaba a asustarme.

Cuando teníamos este tipo de tormentas todo en la ciudad estaba cerrado, por lo que acababamos atrapados dentro de la casa con comida almacenada y generadores. Aproveché que Tasha estaba por aquí y nos pusimos de acuerdo para que llevara a Claire a para pasar unos días en Disney. Será bueno para mi hija quedarse un tiempo con su madre y más aún no tener que estar encerrada aquí.

Después de averiguar si estaba todo en orden en la despensa, pasé por la cocina para recoger una taza de café y empecé a buscar a Claire y Rose, ya que la casa estaba extremadamente silenciosa. Había dispensado a Karp y Kirova durante estos días para no correr el riesgo de que acabasen atrapadas en mi casa y lejos de sus familias.

Termine por encontrarlas a las dos en la sala de televisión entretenidas en algún dibujo extraño con lo que parecían ser esqueletos. Creía que Rose tendría más cuidado después de nuestra conversación sobre lo que ella dejaba que mi hija viera. Hubo una noche en la que la niña vino a dormir a mi habitación, aterrorizada por una película llena de monstruos.

En aquel momento le pregunté a Rose y me mostró de lo que se trataba. _"El viaje de Chihiro"_. Esperaba una película de terror por lo que Claire dijo y no un dibujo como parecía ser el caso, lo que fue muy extraño. Quien sabe tal vez un día la veo para ver qué es lo que tiene de malo...

A pesar de mi preocupación vi que, en ese momento, Claire parecía estar divirtiéndose con el esqueleto cantante que hablaba algo sobre la Navidad.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunté apoyándome en el tope de la puerta.

\- Buenos días, papá. - Claire sonrió animada. - Esto es sólo la mejor película de dibujos del mundo. -

\- Buenos días, princesa. - sonríe ante el girar de ojos de mi hija. Yo sé que no le gusta mucho el título, pero eso es lo que es para mí. - Buenos días, Rose ¿Y el mejor dibujo del mundo tiene nombre? -

\- "El extraño mundo de Jack". - Rose respondió al estirarse y capturando mi atención inmediatamente _¿Por qué esta mujer tiene que ser tan deliciosa, Dios?_ \- Ella hizo que me despertara para verla antes de salir de viaje. -

\- Claire, ¿Has arreglado tus maletas? - pregunté.

\- Sí, Rose me ayudó. - dijo orgullosa. - Está todo listo. -

\- Y ahora voy a separar una blusa para que te lleves, parece que la temperatura allá afuera está cayendo. - la morena sonrió al pasar a mí lado para salir de la sala.

\- ¿Va a hacer frío en Disney, papá? - Claire preguntó curiosa.

\- Probablemente no. El clima aquí está mal debido al huracán, allí va a haber un buen tiempo, no te preocupes. -

Yo observé por la ventana el cielo nublado que parecía oscurecerse más a cada minuto. Será mejor que Tasha se apresure... Quiero que estén fuera del alcance de la tormenta cuando empiece la lluvia.

\- Yo quería quedarme para ver el huracán contigo y con Rose. - dijo pensativa.

\- Nadie aquí va a ver el huracán, Claire. Sólo vamos a quedarnos dentro de casa sin hacer nada. Tu te vas a divertir mucho más estando allá. -

Después de decir eso me di cuenta de que la morena y yo nos quedaríamos completamente solos por cuatro largos días en aquella casa sin tener escapatoria. Ella había conversado con Lissa, pero parece que la amiga tenía otros planes, entonces no tuvo más alternativa que permanecer aquí. No es que algo vaya a suceder entre nosotros... A pesar de todas las pruebas, mi autocontrol había probado ser resistente hasta entonces y, no habría manera de que en sólo unos pocos días cambiara eso.

\- Pero yo quería verlo por mi misma. - Claire se encogió de hombros, ajena a mis pensamientos y nos concentramos en el dibujo. Es decir, yo todavía estaba teniendo dificultades para entender algo de lo que estaba pasando en la pantalla _¿Por qué diablos los regalos de Navidad estaban tratando de comerse a los niños?_

Cuando la película terminó, fui a la cocina a colocar mi taza en el lavavajillas, siendo seguido de cerca por mi hija y acabamos encontrando a Rose allí con un bote de yogurt.

\- Te perdiste el final. - Claire se quejó.

\- Lo siento, bajita. - Rose le dio una sonrisa fácil. - Yo aproveché que estabas bien acompañada y vine a comer algo, ya que no me dejaste cuando saltabas en mi cama esta mañana. -

\- Claire. - le regañé. Ella no debería molestar a Rose en su cuarto. - No puedes invadir la habitación de tu niñera y despertarla cuando te venga en gana. -

\- Lo siento. - Claire casi parecía avergonzada, pero escondió una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Hombre, le debo haber dado trabajo a mi viejo. - Rose rió ante nosotros. - Yo era exactamente igual. -

\- Eso sí sería algo interesante de ver. - comenté, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de Claire.

Antes de que Rose pudiera responder, el clima amistoso fue interrumpido por la llegada de Tasha. Su mirada no era de los mejores al recaer sobre la morena, dejando bien claro para mí lo que ella sentía en relación a la niñera.

\- Buenos días, Dimka. Buenos días, Rose. - corrigió su expresión abriendo una sonrisa completamente falsa. - Claire ¿No vas a darle un abrazo a mamá? -

La niña corrió animada hacia Tasha que la llenó de besos. Al menos hizo esto, ya que la última vez que estuvo aquí ignoró completamente a la niña y luego desapareció durante semanas.

\- Rose. - la mujer se levantó con otra de sus sonrisas disimuladas. - ¿Podrías llevar a Claire para terminar de arreglarse mientras resuelvo algunos detalles con Dimka? -

\- Claro, Tasha. - la morena respondió puntualmente y dejó el bote de yogurt que estaba comiendo atrás, llevando a mi hija lejos de nosotros.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Tasha? Sólo espero que esta conversación involucre la devolución de las últimas copias de las llaves que puedas tener. - suspiré, sosteniéndome para no iniciar otra discusión. ¿Será que nunca perderíamos esa manía?

\- Sólo quiero saber el por qué. - dijo pareciendo realmente lastimada.

\- Vas a tener que ser más específica. - contesté confuso olvidando momentáneamente la cuestión de las llaves ¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿De qué va a acusarme esta vez?

\- ¿Por qué has difundido esas historias malvadas sobre mí? - la voz de Tasha salió temblorosa por la emoción.

 _¿Qué historias? ¿De qué está hablando?_

\- Tasha. - comencé con cuidado. - Yo realmente no sé de lo que estás hablando… -

\- ¿Vas a decirme que no has visto lo que la amiga de tu niñera escribió sobre mí? -

\- ¿Qué? No he visto nada. - hable confundido. -¿Quién escribió que, sobre que, Tasha? -

\- No me mientas, a mí no. - la mujer ahora estaba llorando mientras buscaba algo en el celular y luego lo extendió hacia mí.

Era el blog de la tal Jill Dragomir. Esta chica otra vez...

La historia realmente me sorprendió y no de una buena manera. En resumen, hablaba cuánto era una pésima madre, que no prestaba atención a Claire y que la dejaba a los cuidados de una niñera que era una total extraña para ella. Todo esto impregnado con muchos detalles, tal como la historia del intercambio del gato e incluso nuestra última pelea ¿Cómo diablos esa desgraciada se enteró de todo esto?

\- Como... - empecé a hablar, pero me interrumpí, sin saber realmente qué decir. No es una tontería que Tasha esté tan mal, la historia era completamente horrible.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó de nuevo llorando.

\- Tasha, no lo hice. - me defendí rápidamente. - Yo nunca haría una cosa así, y tú lo sabes… -

\- Entonces ¿Quién lo hizo? - Tasha se secó los ojos. - Sólo estábamos nosotros dos, Claire y la niñera aquella noche en esta casa. Dudo que Claire haya conversado con alguna reportera de cuarta. -

\- Rose no lo haría, Tasha. - rápidamente la defendí.

 _¿O quizás si lo lo haría?_ No por maldad, tal vez, pero ella pudo haber comentado algo con la amiga que es hermana de la chica Dragomir. Dios, aquello parecía ser lo más lógico.

\- ¿No lo haría? - ella respondió ofendida. - Me enteré que Rose es una amiga íntima de la tal Jill. Christian me contó que crecieron juntas. Entonces ¿Por qué no lo haría? ¿Tú la conoces tan bien como para asegurarme que esa mujer no lo hizo? -

\- Ella no lo debe haber hecho con mala intención, Tasha.- suspiré.

¡Maldita sea! Rose nunca me dijo que era tan amiga de la tal Jill. Incluso ella me dio a entender que no era cercana de la chica a pesar de ser hermana de Lissa.

¿La morena me ha espiado todo este tiempo? Yo no quería ni pensar que eso pudiera ser posible, pero todo parecía indicar lo contrario y no puedo permitir que ese tipo de cosas sucedan en mi casa.

\- Voy a resolver esto con ella, yo te lo prometo. - volví a decir. - Ahora, por favor, deja de llorar. No vas a querer que Claire te vea en ese estado. -

Me acerqué a Tasha, pasando el brazo por su hombro y tirándola hacia un medio abrazo. Ella podría ser lo que fuera, pero antes de ser mi ex mujer, ella fue una gran amiga y siempre será la madre de mi hija. No quiero que ella sufra.

\- Gracias, Dimka. - sonrió de forma triste, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. - Lo siento ¿Sabes? -

Antes de que yo pudiera pensar en alguna respuesta adecuada, Claire y Rose entraron a la cocina cogiéndonos en aquella situación embarazosa. La morena nos evaluó rápidamente y salió de allí incomoda.

Luego de despedirme de mi hija y de Tasha me quedé pensando en qué hacer. Yo tendría que enfrentar a Rose, esto no podía pasar en mi casa, confié totalmente en la morena y ella no podía actuar de esa forma.

Decidí calmarme un poco antes de tener una conversación y me encerré en la habitación que estaba debajo de la biblioteca por el resto de la mañana.

Ya que no habíamos entrenado esta semana, Stan me había pasado los ejercicios para hacer en casa, pero no podía concentrarme en nada realmente. Me quedé la mayor parte del tiempo parado frente a la ventana, observando la tempestad llegar.

Todavía no había empezado a llover a pesar del cielo oscuro en el exterior y el viento estaba cada vez más fuerte. A estas alturas Tasha ya debería estar cerca de su destino con Claire.

Tomé mi móvil para hablar con ellas, pero me detuve cuando oí un golpe en la puerta.

\- Entre. – murmure.

\- Sólo he venido a advertirte que Tasha llamó. - Rose dijo tímidamente desde la puerta. - Quería avisar que ya estaban haciendo _el check-in_ en el hotel. -

\- Gracias, Rose. - hablé cansado y ella ya se estaba alejando, pero tomé el coraje para seguir adelante. Yo tenía que resolver esto de una vez por todas. - Rose ¿Puedo conversar contigo un instante? -

\- Claro. - accedió confundida entrando de una vez a la habitación.

\- Siéntate. - indique uno de los sofás y ella obedeció.

\- Rose... Quiero saber sobre Jill Dragomir. - comencé sin rodeos, sentándome delante de ella. Parecía un reflejo del día en que nos conocimos.

\- ¿Jill? - preguntó aún más desorientada y eso me exasperó un poco ¿Ella realmente iba a fingir que no sabe de lo que estoy hablando? - ¿La hermana de Lissa? -

\- Sí, la misma. - busqué mantenerme tranquilo. - Seguramente ya sabes de ese artículo sobre Tasha que ella publicó y eso es completamente inaceptable. Lo que sucede en esta casa sólo le incumbe a mi familia y no a terceros. -

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? - el shock en su voz parecía realmente genuino. Casi al punto de engañarme.

\- Sé que Tasha comete muchos errores. - continué - Pero no tenías ningún derecho de contar nada de lo que sucede aquí a nadie. No me importa cuánto Jill y tú sean amigas. -

\- Vaya, Dimitri, calma allí. - Rose me interrumpió. - Yo realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. No soy amiga de Jill, soy amiga de Liss. Y no hablo de mi trabajo con ninguna de ellas ¿Qué está pasando? -

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no eres consciente de esto? - pregunté entregando mi celular donde se encontraba abierto ese blog. Ella leyó el articulo y vi la perplejidad surgir en cada línea de su rostro.

\- Espera. - dijo Rose, abandonando el aparato sobre la mesa del centro y levantándose. - ¿Realmente estás pensando que yo le conté todo esto a Jill? -

\- Tú eras la única presente como para saber tantos detalles. - contesté, también poniéndome de pie.

Comenzaba a quedarme sin paciencia. No quería despedirla y ni siquiera estaba pensando eso, porque sólo lastimaría a Claire si lo hiciera, pero debo mostrar que este tipo de comportamiento es totalmente inadmisible.

Rose no respondió, sólo me encaró indignada y herida. Quería mucho creer que ese shock era genuino, y que ella no había hecho nada. Yo realmente quería confiar en ella, pero los hechos eran demasiado grandes para dejarme engañar.

\- ¿Tú por lo menos pensaste en cómo Claire se sentiría leyendo esto? ¿Qué iba a pensar al leer que a su madre no le importa y que la abandonó? - la mirada de perplejidad fue sustituida por rabia.

\- Ya basta. - Rose gruñó. - Yo no hice eso. No me importa si me crees o no. Y ya que yo no soy digna de tu tan preciosa confianza, estoy fuera de aquí. -

\- ¿Qué? - ahora fue mi turno de estar sorprendido mientras ella salía de la oficina hacia su cuarto y al instante fui detrás de ella ¿Rose acaba de renunciar? No era eso lo que quería con eso. Claire la necesita, ella no puede marcharse así.

\- Rose ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? - pregunté parandome en la puerta de su habitación, observándola mientras arrojaba algunas ropas dentro de una mochila y equilibraba un celular junto a su oído al mismo tiempo.

\- Eh, esta puede ser tu casa, camarada, pero este es mi cuarto por el momento, por lo que te quiero fuera de aquí ahora. - me dijo empujándome lejos de donde estaba parado y cerrando la puerta en mi cara.

¿Rose me expulsó de una habitación dentro de mi propia casa? Por supuesto, ella tiene ese derecho, ya que es su habitación, pero ¿Qué es lo que quería decir con _por ahora_? ¿Está realmente pensando en salir con un huracán en nuestra puerta?

\- _Hey, ¿Liss? Cambio de planes, voy a quedarme en tu casa hoy._ \- la oí hablar mientras miraba la puerta cerrada. - _Pero realmente necesito. No sé, Dimitri vino con una historia loca y necesito… -_

Me sentí mal por estar allí escuchando su conversación y bajé a la cocina. Después del tercer vaso de agua, conseguí poner mis nervios de vuelta en su lugar. Necesito pensar claramente ahora, Claire nunca me perdonaría si Rose simplemente se va así como así. Yo sólo quería asegurarme que nada de este tipo volviera a suceder, y no causar este desastre

Miré por la ventana y observé que la tempestad comenzaría pronto ¡ _Genial!_ Rose no tendría como salir de la casa con este temporal y así voy a tener tiempo suficiente para convencerla de no renunciar.

Al menos fue lo que pensé hasta ver a la chica yendo hacia la puerta llevando una mochila. _Sólo puede estar de bromeando._

\- ¿A dónde piensas que vas? - pregunté sosteniendo su brazo.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Estoy marchándome fuera de aquí, camarada. - Rose respondió irritada tratando de soltarse.

\- No me llames así. - solté de forma grosera. - ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Caminar hacia la casa de Lissa en medio de un huracán? -

\- No. - ella giró los ojos. - Ellos no están allí, el edificio de Lissa aparentemente está en la ruta del Rosemarie. -

\- ¿Y entonces qué estás haciendo? -

\- Voy a volver a casa de mi padre. - Rose dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si estuviera hablando de algo que tenía toda la lógica del mundo. - Yo mandaré a alguien a buscar el resto de mis cosas tan pronto como sea posible. -

\- Estás siendo ridícula. No vas a salir de esta casa. Mucho menos con ese huracán llegando. -

\- Tú no mandas más. Al menos así no tendrás preocuparte por la chismosa ¿Cierto? Así tus grandes secretos estarán seguros. - ella me provocó con desdén. - ¿Qué podría divulgar la próxima vez? ¿Tu cuenta bancaria? ¿Tu número privado? ¿Qué comes en el desayuno? -

\- Rose, lo siento. No creo que lo hayas hecho con maldad.- intenté arreglarla, por la forma en la que estaba enfadada empezaba a creer que realmente no lo había hecho a propósito. - Tal vez tú sólo le comentaste algo a ella o a Lissa sin querer. -

\- ¡O tal vez no lo he hecho! - Rose exclamó irritada. - Y adivina qué: Yo no lo hice. Nunca sería tan indiscreta. -

\- Mira Rose, vamos a calmarnos primero y… -

El sonido de mi celular, que se encontraba en la biblioteca, interrumpió mi razonamiento y la miré cansado.

\- Quédate aquí. - pedí antes de correr hasta allá. No podía dejar de atender el teléfono con mi hija fuera de casa y confié que Rose no sería lo suficientemente loca para continuar con esa idea absurda de salir con este clima; aún más porque el aeropuerto de Tampa está cerrado y no tendría a donde ir.

\- Belikov. - atendí el celular tan pronto como puse las manos sobre él, sin ver quién era.

\- ¿Dimitri? - oí una voz conocida.

\- Hola Christian. -

\- Eh, hombre sólo quería saber cómo están las cosas. - parecía incómodo. Probablemente la novia debe haberle contado a él lo que pasó. - Rose llamó a Lissa y estaba con la idea loca de volver a Pensilvania hoy mismo y Liss se está muriendo de preocupación. Ella todavía está ahí ¿No? -

\- No te preocupes, Christian. - suspiré cansado. _¿Esto no terminará nunca? El día comenzó tan bien ..._ \- No voy la dejaré salir de aquí hoy. -

\- Dimitri, realmente lo siento mucho por esta confusión. - continuó. - Cuando Tasha vino a casa después de la pelea que tuvieron, no me imaginé que Jill escuchaba nuestra conversación. -

\- Espera ¿Cómo? - pregunté sorprendido ¿Qué historia es ésta ahora?

\- Después de la pelea que tuvieron, mi tía pasó por mi casa ya que necesitaba desahogarse. - Christian explicó. - Estábamos recibiendo a mi cuñada y a su novio, así que la llevé a mi habitación mientras Lissa se quedó con ellos en la sala. Sólo que cuando supimos de esta confusión Lissa se acordó de que Jill pasó un buen rato en el baño. Ciertamente aquella chismosa estuvo escuchando detrás de la puerta ya que, por lo que leí, buena parte del artículo se basa en lo que mi tía me contó. -

\- Mierda. - maldije en ruso. - Mira, tengo que irme. Hablamos luego. -

No esperé su respuesta para cortar la llamada y salí en busca de Rose. Ahora sí necesito resolver esto, ella estaba diciéndome la verdad todo el tiempo y yo fui completamente injusto ¡ _Idiota! Todo lo que le has dicho…_

El celular sonó una vez más en mi mano y lo atendí pensando que era el sobrino de Tasha.

\- Christian, realmente no puedo hablar ahora...

\- No soy Christian. - la voz irritada de Iván me sorprendió. - ¿Cuál es tu problema, Dimitri? -

\- En este mismo momento tengo varios. - murmuré llegando al lugar donde había dejado Rose y percibiendo que ella ya no estaba allí ¡ _Mierda! Y ahora esto_.

Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta de que había comenzado a llover. Ella no debió haber salido con aquella tempestad sobre nuestras cabezas. De seguro se encerró en su habitación o fue a alguna otra parte de la casa.

\- Rose me llamó y me dijo que la acusaste de revelar chismes sobre tu casa. - mi amigo me regañó al teléfono. Había olvidado que estaba al teléfono con él cuando empecé a buscarla en las otras salas. - Ella nunca lo haría ¿Me estás entendiendo? Y definitivamente no necesita pasar por nada de esto, Dimitri. -

\- Iván, cometí un error. - confesé sin encontrarla en ningún lugar. _Ella no lo haría. Ella pudo haber tenido esa maldita idea._ \- Tasha apareció llorando aquí por la mañana y me enseñó esa historia… -

\- Sí - él gruñó. - La historia que Jill publicó. Rose no se trata con esa chica, ella no tiene paciencia para su entusiasmo ¿Y de verdad crees que yo colocaría a una amiga de aquella entrometida dentro de tu casa? ¿Sabiendo el trabajo que ella te da? -

\- Voy a arreglar esto, pero ahora tengo que dejarte. - hablé subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos escalones.

\- Mas te vale. Si ella decide volver a casa de su padre... Abe nunca más va a dejarla volver y te juro que nuestra conversación no va a ser nada agradable. - Iván amenazó antes de que yo colgara.

\- Rose. - llamé al golpear a la puerta de su habitación. _Ella tiene que estar aquí_. - Roza…

Abrí la puerta y constaté que la habitación estaba completamente vacía, así como el baño. La verdad, esta vez lo estropeé todo y todavía dejé a esa loca ponerse en peligro ¡ _Muy bien, Belikov, lo has conseguido!_

Yo corrí hacia el garaje y salté dentro del coche. Rose no podría haber ido tan lejos, no había ni un solo taxi siquiera trabajando a estas alturas de la tormenta.

Conduje por unos minutos y la encontré unas cuadras de casa, totalmente empapada, caminando hacia el centro de San Petersburgo con la mochila en su espalda ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? La lluvia comenzaba a empeorar, a cada minuto había ráfagas de viento más fuertes.

\- Rose, entra al coche. - dije bajando el vidrio del lado del pasajero, conduciendo lentamente a su lado para acompañar los pasos obstinados de la chica.

Ella usaba unos pantalones de jeans y una chaqueta fina con capucha y debía estar congelándose con esa ropa. Sus cabellos estaban pegados a su cara y ella todavía mantenía esa mirada rabiosa.

\- Vete al infierno, Belikov. - me maldijo.

\- Por favor, entra al coche ¿Qué crees que vas a conseguir con esto? -

\- Voy a volver a casa de mi padre. -

\- ¿Y qué quieres, Rose? ¿Caminar hacia Pensilvania en medio de un huracán? Entra al maldito coche. -

\- No sería una mala idea. - contestó obstinadamente, abrazándose por el frío. - Me voy a alojar en algún hotel cerca del aeropuerto y así en cuanto pase la tormenta me podré ir. -

\- El Rosemarie pasará exactamente por allí ¿Vas a salir de un área segura para ir a un área de riesgo? -

\- Voy a sobrevivir. - murmuró _¿Por qué esta mujer tiene que ser tan terca?_

\- Y cruzarás el _puente de Skyway_ a pie? - pregunté con ironía.

\- Puedo parar algún auto. -

Eso fue suficiente, ya basta. Si ésta loca no tiene cuidado sobre sí misma, yo lo tendré. Paré el coche y tiré del freno de mano, saliendo detrás de ella. La lluvia estaba helada y el viento no ayudaba en nada.

\- Rose, perdoname. - dije alcanzándola y tirando de su brazo para que me mirarse. - Me equivoqué, me equivoqué mucho. Debería haber creído en ti. Pero, por favor, ahora entra al coche. -

\- Vuelve a tú casa, Dimitri. - Rose contestó con desprecio, intentando soltarse. - No te necesito ni a ti, ni a tus dudas. -

El viento había aumentado considerablemente trayendo una lluvia de granizo y derribando un árbol a tan solo unos metros de nosotros, haciendo que la chica gritara ¡Perfecto, esto era perfecto! Ahora más allá de mojado estoy recibiendo pedradas en la cabeza y corriendo el riesgo de morir. Dios realmente decidió castigarme por pelearme con ella.

\- Rose, vas a entrar en el maldito coche antes de que acabemos los dos muertos. - gruñí, enlazando su cintura y arrastrandola hacia el automóvil mientras ella se volteaba y gritaba.

Sólo me faltaba que alguien pensara que estoy secuestrandola. No que eso fuera a suceder ya que no había ni un alma en la calle. Nadie era lo suficientemente loco como para poner un pie fuera de su casa. Excepto aquella mujer y yo.

\- Suéltame, Dimitri. - Rose me gritó dando pequeños golpes cuando la forcé a sentarse en el asiento del pasajero y abroche su cinturón.

\- Vas a volver a casa conmigo y vamos a resolver esto como adultos. - dije antes de cerrar la puerta y dar la vuelta rápidamente para impedir una nueva fuga. Afortunadamente ella se limitó a cruzar los brazos y permanecer de mal humor.

Yo conduje con cuidado, ya que la lluvia estaba aumentando cada vez más y apenas veía el camino que tenía delante. Llegamos a casa y, ni bien aparqué el coche accioné el portón electrónico para que se cerrarse, Rose intentó salir, pero cerré las puertas.

\- Ya me has traído de vuelta. - ella giró los ojos. - Ahora déjame salir. -

\- Yo te dejo, pero vamos a hablar. - le dije al abrir la puerta y salir antes que ella.

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Dimitri. - Rose respondió decidida después de golpear la puerta detrás de ella. - Me has traído de vuelta y estoy de acuerdo en quedarme aquí hasta que el aeropuerto se abra, y cuando eso pase estoy fuera. -

\- Mira, perdóname ¿Ok? - me sorprendió la desesperación en mi voz cuando me paré delante de ella, bloqueando su paso hacia el interior de la casa. - Realmente lo estropeé todo, me equivoqué y mucho en decir esas cosas. Sé que no fuiste tú quien lo hizo, y no debería haberte acusado. Realmente lo siento mucho. -

\- Nunca, jamás, te he dado ninguna razón para desconfiar de mí de esa manera, Dimitri. - parecía realmente lastimada. ¡ _Enhorabuena, eres realmente un idiota_! - Yo no sabía que Jill te conocía o que ella escribía algo sobre ti ¿Y de dónde sacaste que somos amigas? Ya te había dicho aquel día en el bar que casi no tengo contacto con ella. -

\- Lo sé. Tienes toda la razón. Es que Tasha apareció tan trastornada esta mañana a causa de esa historia y ella me dijo que Christian le contó que tú eras amiga de Jill y yo... - me detuve cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enredando las palabras y aquella explicación, toda ella, ya no tenía más sentido. - Mira, no importan los 'cómos', lo que importa es que te he juzgado injustamente y tú nunca, nunca has hecho nada para merecer ese tratamiento. La verdad es que fui un idiota y verdaderamente lo siento mucho por la forma en que te he tratado. Si tu quieres, puedes castigarme por eso, tienes todo el derecho. Sé que eres creativa y estoy seguro de que vas a encontrar una buena forma de hacerme pagar por esto… -

Ella puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y bajó la cabeza, haciéndome creer que iba por el camino correcto.

\- Pero no te vayas, por favor. Eso devastaría a Claire y ella no se merece pagar por mis errores. Te necesita. _Yo_ te necesito aquí, Roza... - Había hablado de más y cuando me di cuenta, intenté corregirme. - Quiero decir, yo confío totalmente en ti con Claire y no podría encontrar a alguien mejor para cuidar de ella. Mi hija es más feliz cerca de ti… -

 _Y yo también lo soy_ , me admití a mí mismo, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta.

\- ¿Roza? - me preguntó. Después de todo ese discurso _¿La llamé Roza?_

\- Lo siento. - murmuré avergonzado. - Es tu nombre en ruso. Yo suelo mezclar ruso con inglés cuando me pongo nervioso. -

\- Entiendo.- Rose dijo y se limitó a evaluarme durante unos largos segundos. Por un instante me sentí hipnotizado por aquellos ojos oscuros que parecían escanear mi alma.

Nuestra conexión se rompió cuando ella bajó los ojos repentinamente y me rodeo para entrar a la casa casa.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - me sentí un tanto aturdido.

\- A tomar un baño, me estoy congelando. Y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo. -

Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos ambos empapados en medio de una temperatura que apenas llegaba a los quince grados por la tormenta. Al menos huimos del viento.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar? - pregunté esperanzado.

\- ¿A dónde más iría yo en medio de un huracán? - ella se encogió de hombros y amenazó con seguir su camino, sólo que no era la respuesta que quería. Dí un paso en su dirección, bloqueando la puerta con un brazo.

\- Quiero decir ¿Vas a quedarte, quedarte ? - _¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?! ¿Dónde estaba mi elocuencia?_

Ella sonrió de forma abierta, haciendo algo en mí calentarse a pesar del frío y mantuvo el suspenso por un instante antes de finalmente responder:

\- Voy. Tengo un castigo que planear. -

Devolví su sonrisa con un poco de culpa y saqué mi brazo que estaba frente a ella para darle espacio mientras la observaba entrar a la casa. Tenía la extraña sensación de que podía aceptar con placer cualquier penitencia que ella me impusiera.


	14. 14 The Sweet Scape

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 - The Sweet Scape**

 _You melt me down,_

 _I'm at my lowest boiling point_

 _Come help me out_

 _I need to get me out of this joint_

 _Come on let's bounce_

 _Counting on you to turn me around_

 _Instead of clowning around_

 _Let's look for some common ground_

 _ **Gwen Stefani**_

Aún estaba hirviendo de rabia con Dimitri cuando empezó a balbucear sus explicaciones en el garaje, pero una parte de mí no podía dejar de notar como la camisa mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo, recordándome aquella situación que apenas había conseguido borrar de mi mente desde la noche en que él invadió mi cuarto para salvarme de aquella criatura horrible que no era un gato.

 _¡Maldita sea, Rose! Deja de babear por su cuerpo, estás enfadada con este ruso idiota ¿Lo olvidaste?_

\- Lo sé. Tienes toda la razón. Es que Tasha apareció tan trastornada esta mañana a causa de esa historia y ella me dijo que Christian le contó que tu eras amiga de Jill y yo... - Dimitri se detuvo en medio de la explicación, tal vez al notar que estaba sonando un tanto incoherente, pero de todo eso pesqué una información muy extraña. Dudo que Christian le haya contado a Tasha que era amiga de Jill, él sabe muy bien que no tengo paciencia con ella ¿Entonces de dónde había sacado eso aquella mujer? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?

\- Mira, no importan los 'cómos', - él continuó - lo que importa es que te he juzgado injustamente y tú nunca, nunca has hecho nada para merecer ese tratamiento. La verdad es que fui un idiota, y verdaderamente lo siento mucho por la forma en que te he tratado. Si quieres, puedes castigarme por eso, tienes todo el derecho. Sé que eres creativa y estoy seguro de que vas a encontrar una buena forma de hacerme pagar por esto…-

No pude evitar sonreír al oír eso y traté de disimularlo bajando mi cabeza. De hecho yo podía pensar en varias formas creativas de castigarlo, pero creo que buscarme en medio de un huracán ha sido suficiente por hoy ¿Él realmente lo había hecho? ¿Se ha arriesgado sólo para sacarme de el medio de la tormenta?

Creo que tal vez he exagerado un poco en salir con este tiempo de esa manera, pero no me gustó ni un poco su falta de confianza en mí. Aquello dolía más de lo que debería.

Nunca le he dado motivos para eso... Quiero decir, puede haber tomado su coche a escondidas, haber dado una fiesta en la piscina con un montón de chicos y fingir un desmayo para librarme de ese uniforme horrible... Bien... Ok, admito que Dimitri puede incluso tener un poco de razón, pero eso no hacía que su desconfianza me lastimase menos. Yo no quería que él pensara tan mal de mí.

\- Pero no te vayas, por favor. Eso devastaría a Claire y ella no se merece pagar por mis errores. - pidió con ese acento cargado. Con certeza sentiría mucha falta de aquella bajita si me fuera. Me había apegado demasiado a ella y no podía simplemente dejarla atrás. En realidad esa simple posibilidad hacía que mi corazón doliera, por más que estuviera herida a causa de él. - Te necesita. _Yo_ te necesito aquí, Roza... Quiero decir, yo confío totalmente en ti con Claire y no podría encontrar a alguien mejor para cuidar de ella. Mi hija es más feliz cerca de ti… -

Rompí nuestra conexión visual cuando noté algo caliente comenzar a subir por mi espina dorsal y lo rodeé para entrar a la casa. Siempre que me sentía de esa forma el mejor remedio era poner cierta distancia entre nosotros.

Espera ¿Él acaba de decir que me necesita? ¿Y qué fue ese nombre por el cual me llamó? ¿ _Roza_? ¿Realmente me necesita? No... No puedo llevar las cosas por ese lado. Definitivamente no fue lo que él quería decir.

\- ¿Roza? - pregunté curiosa ¿Por qué me llamó así?

\- Lo siento. - Dimitri murmuró. - Es tu nombre en ruso. Yo suelo mezclar ruso con inglés cuando me pongo nervioso.-

\- Entiendo. - lo observé atentamente. Él parecía realmente ansioso por alguna reacción mía y pareció desconcertado por llamarme Roza.

No me gustaba mucho mi nombre, pero haberlo oído con ese acento delicioso fue algo que me agradó bastante. Por eso decidí no comentar nada al respecto. Quien sabe, quizás repita este deslizamiento más veces.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -

\- A tomar un baño, me estoy congelando. Y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo. - en realidad ni siquiera sentía tanto el frío, sólo quería evitar quedarme viéndolo tan sexy con los cabellos mojados levemente pegados en su rostro.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar? -me preguntó un poco ansioso.

\- ¿A dónde más iría yo en medio de un huracán? - dije encogiendome de hombros e intenté retomar mi camino, pero el ruso dio un paso adelante, bloqueando la puerta con un brazo.

\- Quiero decir, ¿Vas a quedarte, quedarte? -

Esa pregunta me hizo sonreír. Dimitri casi sonaba como un niño inseguro ¿Cómo podría irme después de todo lo que acababa de suceder aquí? _¡Maldito ruso!_

\- Voy. Tengo un castigo que planear. -

Él me regaló una de esas sonrisas hermosas que a mi tanto me gustaban y sacó el brazo que puso delante para que pudiera pasar. Traté de correr a mi habitación antes de que acabara intentando hacer alguna locura.

Tardé más de lo normal en el baño, buscando calmar mi cuerpo que parecía reaccionar instantáneamente cada vez que recordaba su sonrisa y sus palabras. _Yo te necesito aquí, Roza..._ Cómo me gustaría oírle susurrar aquello en mi oído, preferentemente tumbado sobre mí en una cama…

 _¡Mierda, Rose! ¡Controla esa imaginación!_

Cuando finalmente me sentí más bajo control me dirigí al piso inferior. El ruso ya había tomado un baño y estaba cocinando algo. Por el olor, era algo delicioso, lo que hizo que mi estómago protestará rápidamente. Ya estábamos en medio de la tarde y, con toda esa confusión, ninguno de los dos acabó almorzando.

\- Apuesto a que tienes hambre. - Dimitri miró por encima de su hombro y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Depende de lo que estés haciendo. - le dije mientras me sentaba en la encimera.

Ok, a pesar de todo ¿Él todavía cocinara para mí? Creo que está un ciento por ciento perdonado.

\- Hamburguesas. -

\- Eso suena prometedor. -

\- Rellenas con queso y envueltas en bacon. - se encogió de hombros ¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Podría haber algo más calórico y delicioso que aquello?

\- ¿Estás tratando de comprarme con comida? - pregunté riendo.

\- Depende. - el ruso giró, apoyándose en la encimera y se cruzó de brazos mientras me evaluaba, haciendo que todo el control que había recientemente colocado en su lugar amenazara vacilante con desaparecer. - ¿Está funcionando? -

\- Me conoces bien. - sonríe desviando la mirada hacía donde estaban los ingredientes. - ¿Necesitas ayuda? -

\- No. - él sonrió y se giró colocándose frente a una tabla para cortar un tomate. - Tengo todo bajo control. Si quieres ir ve a ver algo en la sala, te avisar cuando esté listo. -

\- Hmm ¿puedo preparar algo para beber? ¿Algún cóctel quizás? - ofrecí dudosa. Lo máximo que lo vi beber fue algunas cervezas en el bar. No sé si le gustaban este tipo de bebidas o si cree que es cosa de mujeres.

\- Había pensado simplemente beber unas Coronas, pero si quieres hacer algo que sea suave, por mí todo bien. - respondió sin mirarme.

\- Ok, voy a inspeccionar tu bar para ver lo que se puede hacer. - sonríe y corrí hacia allí.

Comprobando las bebidas que tenía encontré vodka y licor de melocotón, lo que me dio una buena idea. Volví a la cocina y, mientras Dimitri pasaba los panecillos por la plancha, montando los aperitivos, exprimí algunas naranjas, después lleve el zumo al bar junto con una caja de zumo de arándanos que cogí de la nevera. Tome un poco de hielo del minibar que había debajo del mostrador y lo puse en las copas escandinavas¹ para enfriarlas.

Mientras esperaba, observé la tempestad, seguía siendo cada vez más feroz en el exterior. Debo tratar de hablar con Lissa para ver si está bien. El huracán Rosemarie no parece ser de los más fuertes, pero un huracán es siempre un huracán...

 _¿Y no podrían haber elegido otro nombre?_

Desde que anunciaron la llegada de la tempestad, tengo que aguantar a Iván hablando que ya soy un huracán en su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin contar las bromas ridículas de Christian, que decía que quien nombró aquel huracán seguramente me había conocido.

\- Está listo. - Dimitri dijo subiendo las escaleras que daban al bar y se apoyó en el balcón delante de mí.

\- Ok, ya estoy casi terminando. -

Quité los hielos que estaban en los vasos, pues ya se estaban derritiendo y la copa había alcanzado la temperatura ideal. Colocado otra medida de hielo y añadiendo el vodka en una medida menor de lo normal, ya que era vodka ruso y esa bebida era capaz de abastecer un cohete. Luego añadí el licor de melocotón y el jugo de naranja, revolviendo suavemente, dejando el zumo de arándanos para último.

\- Terminé. - sonríe abiertamente. Hace tiempo que no hacía nada de esta clase. Hasta tomé dos pajitas y unos pequeños paraguas que encontré en el cajón para adornar la copa, entonces empujé una hacia el ruso. - Prueba. -

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó desconfiado mientras yo probaba un poco de mi propia copa. Estaba genial, apenas pude contener un pequeño gemido de satisfacción.

\- Este es simplemente el mejor ' _sex on the beach'_ que he hecho nunca. -

\- ¿Cómo? - Dimitri casi se ahogó con el trago que tomó.

\- El cóctel ¿Nunca has oído hablar de él? - cogí mi copa y fui hacia la cocina, oyendo a Dimitri balbucear una respuesta al seguirme. Yo realmente estaba muerta de hambre.

Cuando llegué a la cocina apenas creí lo que estaba viendo. Había dos súper hamburguesas montadas en unos platos con unos palillos sujetandolas. Apenas me había sentado en el banquillo cuando ya estaba extendiendo mis manos hacia aquel deleite de los dioses y ¡ _Mierda_! Esto estaba divino. Este hombre definitivamente es perfecto.

\- ¿Te gusta? - Dimitri preguntó después de algún tiempo en que estuve con la boca muy ocupada.

\- Esto es simplemente maravilloso. - he hablado girando los ojos de placer.

\- Entonces... - él desvió su atención hacia la bebida, tomando un trago. - ¿Cuándo aprendiste a preparar bebidas? -

\- Trabajé como camarera durante un tiempo mientras estaba en la universidad. - me encogí hombros. - Necesitaba arreglármelas por mi misma. -

\- Pareces ser buena en esto. -

\- Gracias. Hace tiempo que no hacía algo así. - sonríe relajada. - Realmente estaba loca por un ' _sex on the beach'. -_

La única reacción que tuvo fue cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente ¿Qué hice mal?

\- ¿Dije algo que no debía? - pregunté confundida.

\- No, nada de eso. - él carraspeó, pareciendo desconcertado. _Extraño_. - Pero a parte de eso ¿En qué más has trabajado? -

\- Ah, no muchas cosas. Trabajé en una cafetería la mayor parte del tiempo, atendiendo el bar y también el monitoreo de la biblioteca de la universidad. Ese fue el más aburrido. Pero mi negocio más lucrativo fue la venta de copias de apuntes. - sonríe al recordarme.

\- ¿Venta de copias? - Dimitri frunció el ceño ligeramente. - ¿Cómo funcionaba eso? -

\- Bueno, la mayoría de la gente tenía pereza de hacer anotaciones en el aula y luego se pasaban el tiempo intentando cazar los cuadernos de los nerds para hacer copias, así que me di cuenta de que, en vez de simplemente prestarlos, sería un negocio más lucrativo venderlos. - me encogí de hombros.

\- ¿Pero tú vendías tus apuntes? - el ruso preguntó con una ceja erguida.

\- ¡Claro que no! Eran los de Lissa. Yo sólo hacía de intermediaria en la operación. - di un guiño para él.

\- Bueno permíteme que desconfíe, pero es que no tienes cara de ser una nerd. -

\- Eh, pasé todas las materias sin repetir. - devolví con un falso tono de indignación. - Por supuesto que con la amiga que tengo era mucho más fácil. Cuando empezó a cursar medicina, ahí tuve que enfocarme y apelar al comercio secreto de apuntes. -

Dimitri empezó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza como si todo aquello fuera de lo más absurdo, antes de volver a concentrarse en terminar la comida.

\- Ah ¿Que pasa? - provoque. - Vas a decirme que nunca te has salido de la línea. Dudo que hayas pasado la universidad entera sin dar un paso en falso. -

\- Tal vez he hecho algunas cosas. - contestó con un aire de misterio después de unos instantes.

\- Lo sabía. Nunca vi a un jugador que anduviera en la línea, aún más un quarterback. - lo desafié con una sonrisa.

\- Para alguien que no entiende nada de fútbol, entiendes mucho de jugadores. - Dimitri dijo con una mirada penetrante.

\- Yo entiendo de hombres, camarada. Y cualquier hombre con el mínimo de notoriedad acaba disfrutando de eso en algún momento. -

Yo sabía que estaba caminando sobre una fina capa de hielo, pero acabé por arriesgarme. Quería y, mucho, poder comprender lo que pasaba con Dimitri. Los rumores decían que él era el mayor mujeriego del universo, pero sus actitudes eran casi de un soltero.

Sólo que realmente no conseguí nada con eso. De repente se levantó, yendo a la pileta a enjuagar la vajilla que había usado antes de colocarla en la máquina.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme ahora. Tengo que trabajar un poco, con permiso. - tan rápido como se levantó el ruso me dejó en la cocina.

Me quedé atónita por unos instantes. Él literalmente huyó de mí.

Respirando profundamente para no pensar en aquella actitud tan rara del ruso, me concentré en limpiar el lío de la cocina y el que acababa de hacer en el bar. Después de eso me quedé algún tiempo observando la tormenta hasta acordarme que tenía que llamar a Lissa, pero ella no atendió. Acabé enviando un mensaje de texto avisando que todo estaba resuelto por aquí y preguntando si ella estaba bien.

Entonces decidí irme a mi habitación y abrir la notebook para echar un vistazo a lo que Dimitri me había mostrado antes en la sala de estar, quería leer lo que Jill había escrito en su blog. La hermana de Liss se había graduado en periodismo en los últimos años y, por lo que pude ver en el sitio, parece que había decidido que sería una especie de _Gossip Girl_ ³ de Tampa.

Como lo más cerca de alguien famoso que se tenía en aquella ciudad eran los jugadores de los Bucs, el principal material de sus chismes acababa siendo sobre ellos, en especial del conocido Quarterback. Por cierto, tuve la impresión de que ella tenía una pequeña obsesión con él. Cuando el ruso se separó, ella adoró informar que había sido por sus amantes. Tuve pena de Tasha por estar siendo expuesta de esta manera a pesar de haber sido el eje central de la discusión que tuve con Dimitri antes.

Por más que yo no entendiera de dónde ella sacó que yo era amiga de Jill, era fácil comprender el porqué de su desconfianza en cualquiera que tuviera una conexión con aquella chica. Si bien ella debía comenzar desconfiando de Christian para empezar.

Cerré la notebook para evitar volver a molestarme con los acontecimientos de aquel día y decidí caminar por la casa en busca de algo interesante para hacer. Estaba tan aburrida que decidí ir a la biblioteca a buscar algún libro cuando acabé cruzandome con Dimitri que estaba sentado en la sala del piso de abajo viendo algún juego. Él notó mi inquietud por estar haciendo nada y acabó invitándome a verlo con él y acepté incluso si no estaba entendiendo nada.

Después de unas dos horas y unas cien preguntas mías sobre las jugadas, Dimitri sugirió que viéramos alguna película. Estuve de acuerdo en ese mismo momento y me dirigí a la cocina con el fin de hacer palomitas y coger unos refrescos mientras él preparaba todo en la sala de televisión. Cuando llegué con la bandeja, vi que había arreglado dos mantas, ya que la temperatura había bajado aún más, y se había sentado en el suelo, en medio de aquella alfombra peluda. Realmente parecía cómodo allí, así que decidí sentarme junto a él, ya que íbamos a estar compartiendo el cubo de palomitas.

Me enrollé de la mejor manera que pude en la manta hasta sentirme cómoda cuando me di cuenta de la película que él escogió.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! -exclamé. - No voy a ver esto. -

\- Solo tengo curiosidad. - dijo con una media sonrisa. - ¿Cuál es el problema con esta película? -

-Tú mismo me diste la mayor bronca del mundo por asustar a Claire con esta cosa ¿Y ahora quieres verla? - me defendí mientras él apretaba el play en " _El viaje de Chihiro_ ".

\- Sí, quiero saber que es lo que tiene de espeluznante esta película. - Dimitri miró hacia la televisión tomando un poco de las palomitas. - Quiero saber por qué Claire quiso ir a dormir conmigo, ella nunca lo había hecho antes. -

\- Pero si me haces ver eso otra vez, soy yo la que voy a querer ir a dormir contigo. - acabé soltando sin pensar hasta que el ruso me miró fijamente con una ceja erguida y sentí como me ruborizaba en aquel mismo instante. - Quiero decir... Con mi padre... Voy a querer ir a dormir con mi padre. -

Un silencio incómodo recayó entre nosotros, así que preferí concentrarme en aquella película extraña sin quejarme, antes de que acabara diciendo alguna otra tontería.

Después de algún tiempo mi teléfono vibró con un mensaje de Iván, preguntando cómo estaba y si Dimitri y yo nos reconciliamos. Como no tenía nada de ganas de ver esta película de nuevo, terminé teniendo una conversación con él mientras Dimitri miraba la película con una expresión totalmente confusa. Bueno, se lo merece, le dije que esta película era cosa de gente loca.

El rubio comenzó a hacer drama por haber acabado preso en la casa de su madre a causa del huracán y no perdió la oportunidad de hacer otra de sus infames bromas con el nombre de la maldita tormenta, haciéndome reír.

\- ¿Que pasó? - Dimitri me preguntó mirándome con curiosidad.

\- Iván - me encogí de hombros, mostrándole el teléfono móvil. - Parece que el huracán va a pasar muy cerca de su edificio y ahora el idiota me está diciendo que además de arrasar con su corazón, estoy queriendo destruir su casa. -

Giré los ojos dramáticamente y volví a reír, pero el ruso no parece haber hallado tanta gracia en las palabras de su amigo. De hecho, me di cuenta de que su humor empeoró un poco pero lo atribuí al hecho de aquella película sin sentido...

\- Y ahí es donde Kirova finalmente aparece. - murmuré viendo el espíritu sin rostro aparecer. Era un tipo de espíritu negro con una máscara que empezó a seguir al personaje principal por gran parte de la película. Dimitri me miró confundido.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? -

\- El espíritu sin rostro. - apunté a la televisión. - Es la cara de Kirova. -

\- No deberías decir este tipo de cosas, Rose. - me regañó esforzándose para permanecer en serio. Por un instante entendí cómo Claire se sentía cuando él intenta luchar con ella.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que no son iguales? - di mi mejor sonrisa, haciendo que el ruso desistiera de mirarme y sonriera discretamente.

\- Claire y tú son iguales. - murmuró, tratando de concentrarse en la película, cuando un viejo lleno de brazos, más parecido a una araña, apareció en la pantalla. - Eso es realmente extraño. -

\- Te dije que no deberíamos ver esto. - gemí escondiendo la cara en la manta. Aquel tal Kamaji me dio pesadillas al menos durante una semana. -

\- ¿Es que tienes miedo? - se burló y levanté la cara sólo lo suficiente para mirarlo.

\- Callate. -

\- Estoy empezando a creer que realmente no has dormido. - Dimitri se rió.

Me encogía cada vez más en mi manta y deseé que Iván volviese a molestar cuando llegó la hora de las tres cabezas. Claire y yo desistimos de seguir viendo la película en esta parte y fue justo en ese momento que la energía cayó, dejándonos en la más completa oscuridad.

\- Esto estaba tardando en suceder. - Dimitri murmuró y oí un movimiento a mi lado, entonces su voz sonó encima de mi cabeza. - Voy un momento al sótano para encender el generador. -

\- No estás planeando dejarme aquí sola ¿Verdad? - pregunté sorprendida al levantarme y casi me estamparme con él.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - él encendió la linterna del celular y me iluminó. Yo estaba más cerca de lo que sería aceptable, pero en ese momento no podía importarme mucho esto.

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy. Me has hecho ver esa basura de película, ahora te aguantas las consecuencias. -

Tuve la impresión de que el ruso puso los ojos en blanco con aquello, pero yo tenía demasiado miedo como para discutir.

\- Ok, entonces toma tu teléfono también. - Dimitri apuntó la luz hacia el montículo que se había formado por las mantas en el suelo y me agaché para coger el aparato, accionando la linterna al igual que él.

Lo seguí hasta el sótano, sosteniendome de su brazo firmemente y en todo momento el ruido del viento y de los truenos me hacían temblar. Percibí que él estaba aguantando la risa, pero Dimitri fue lo suficientemente caballero como para no burlarse de mí en aquel momento.

Sólo estaba dando gracias a Dios por haber dispensado a Kirova por el resto de la semana, porque seguramente tendría un ataque al corazón si me encontraba con ella en uno de estos pasillos oscuros.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, llegamos al sótano y tuve que alejarme del ruso lo suficiente para que él pudiera accionar los interruptores del generador. Pocos segundos después la energía fue restaurada y volví a respirar aliviada.

Dimitri me miró de forma divertida durante todo el recorrido de vuelta a la sala y me senté en el sofá, envolviendome en la manta un tanto embutida. No es justo que él me asuste con aquella película infernal y después encontrar mi miedo gracioso.

Él desapareció en la cocina con el tazón vacío de las palomitas y los vasos de los refrescos, y volvió después de un tiempo con un bote de helado Haagen Daz.

\- Esto siempre ayudaba cuando Viktoria tenía pesadillas. - Dimitri me entregó el helado y una cuchara.

\- ¿Desde cuando toman helado en Rusia? - pregunté de mal humor.

\- ¿Y por qué no tomaríamos? - el ruso respondió la pregunta sentándose a mi lado y tomando el control de la televisión para encenderla.

\- Verás, no tiene sentido tomar helado en el paraíso del hielo. - me encogí de hombros antes de llevarme una generosa cucharada a la boca y evité como pude reírme de la cara consternada que puso.

\- Para que sepas, no vivíamos en medio de Siberia. Nuestra ciudad estaba bien al sur, el clima no es muy diferente al norte de los Estados Unidos… -

\- Helado. - canté.

-Y, de todos modos. - continuó claramente ignorándome, nos mudamos aquí cuando aún éramos muy jóvenes. Yo tenía nueve años. -

Lo miré con curiosidad. Era la cosa más difícil, oírlo hablar de sí mismo. Dimitri siempre huía cuando entramos en este tipo de tema.

\- ¿Y cómo es que no has perdido el acento hasta hoy? -

\- Nosotros sólo hablábamos ruso en mi casa a causa de mi abuela y creo que ese tipo de cosas acaban quedándose - él desvió la mirada, iniciando Netflix y entró en el catálogo, cambiando el asunto. - ¿Qué vamos a ver ahora? -

\- Alguna comedia, por el amor de Dios. - le quité el control de las mano. - Y esta vez yo elijo, porque tienes un gusto pésimo para las películas, camarada. -

\- ¿Yo? Hasta donde sé aquella película extraña fue idea tuya. -

\- ¿Qué tal? - ignoré su provocación y seleccioné "A Million Ways To Die In The West". Era una comedia parodiando películas de viejo oeste y pensé que sería una venganza apropiada. Ya he visto lo mucho que al ruso que le gustaban las novelas del oeste.

\- Tienes que estar de broma...- Dimitri murmuró.

\- Ni se te ocurra quejarte ¿O ya te has olvidado que has dicho que podía castigarte de la manera en la que quisiera? -

El ruso se limitó a girar los ojos e inició la película. Muy a su pesar él acabó divirtiéndose conmigo viendo aquellas situaciones absurdas y su risa quedó impregnada en mi mente durante horas después de acostarme. Al menos eso fue suficiente para apartar las pesadillas por aquella noche.

1\. Modelo de vaso destinado a la preparación de cócteles tropicales y refrescantes.

2\. Tanto Fisioterapia como Medicina son considerados cursos de postgrado en los Estados Unidos. Para llegar a cursar cualquiera de ellos, se debe hacer una facultad de cuatro años con materias introductorias. Fisioterapia, este curso de introducción puede ser el equivalente de enfermería, medicina ya durante algunos asuntos específicos que deben ser procesadas a través de esa forma la manera - denominado _Pre-Med_ . El curso _de pre-medicina_ y de enfermería tienen algunos problemas en común, por lo que Lissa y Rose ellas asistieron juntos.

3\. Gossip Girl (La chica cotilla) fue una serie televisiva basada en la serie literaria homónima de la escritora Cecily von Ziegesar.

4\. El nombre en español es "Un millón de maneras de morir en el oeste".


	15. 15 Rock and Roll All Nite

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 - Rock and Roll All Nite**

 _You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while_

 _You're looking fancy and I like your styleand_

 _You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

 _And you show us everything you've got_

 _Uh baby, baby that's quite a lotand_

 _You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

 _ **Kiss.**_

Quedarse encerrada con el ruso en la mansión durante casi tres días fue algo muy raro. Pasamos buenos momentos juntos, en los que conversábamos e incluso jugábamos uno con el otro, pero cada vez que el asunto se encaminaba hacia algo más íntimo Dimitri literalmente huía de mí y pasaba las horas siguientes aislado en algún rincón.

Si bien era cierto que él debía trabajar, el modo abrupto en el que interrumpía todas nuestras conversaciones me llevaba a creer que, tal vez, mi jefe sufría de algún tipo de trastorno de doble personalidad ¡No entendía nada!

La verdad es que Dimitri era un completo misterio en mi cabeza. Él no me dejaba acercarme, pero tampoco sabía cómo mantenerme alejada ¿Cómo podía manejar algo así? Podría tratar con un jefe totalmente ausente y lejano o con uno que fuera más amigable, pero el ruso no llegaba a ser ninguno de los dos, estaba entre medio de ambos. Un momento estábamos riendo juntos y al siguiente parecía no soportar quedarse conmigo en el misma habitación.

Al menos el sábado llegó y con él, el fin de aquel huracán. Un maravilloso sol despuntó en el cielo bien temprano demostrando que la tempestad finalmente nos libró de aquel encierro.

Desde que anunciaron el huracán, mi padre me hacía llamarlo todos los días para decirle que estaba bien. Él siempre se quedaba neurótico cuando esto sucedía y amenazaba con ponerme en un jet directo a Pensilvania.

Estuve haciendo mis videollamadas encerrada en mi habitación para que Abe no viera el lugar donde vivía ahora y eso acabó despertando ciertas preguntas a las que no quería responder, pero decidí aprovechar la hermosa tarde para hacer la llamada desde el exterior. Así él creería que estaba en un parque o algo parecido y vería que el peligro finalmente se terminó.

Mientras caminaba por el jardín en busca de un lugar adecuado, pasé por una puerta de cristal que daba acceso a una de las infinitas salas de la casa y fui inmediatamente capturada por una imagen divina. El ruso estaba totalmente a gusto acostado en uno de los sofás, leyendo alguna de esas novelas del viejo oeste que tanto le gustaban.

Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que estaba allí de pie y _Dios_... era demasiado hermoso. Era raro encontrarlo en un momento así, totalmente con la guardia baja y, sin duda, era una bonita visión. Dimitri usaba jeans oscuros con un suéter azul marino y su foco estaba en el libro. Tuve la voluntad irracional de tirarme sobre él y quedarme acostada en su pecho, aprovechandome de aquella paz que transmitía en ese momento.

 _¡Pero qué demonios, Rose! ¿Cuál es tu problema?_

Estaba literalmente espiando al hombre y fantaseando con él ¿Qué pensaría el ruso si mirara hacia un lado y viera a la niñera pervertida que colocó dentro de su casa parada en la puerta casi babeando por él?

Este pensamiento me puso en movimiento y seguí mi camino riñéndome mentalmente mientras caminaba hacia uno de los bancos.

Después de conversar un tiempo con mi padre y decirle un "hola" a Janine, regresé a la casa evitando deliberadamente el camino que me colocaría justo frente a la tentación.

En realidad no vi ninguna señal de Dimitri durante las siguientes horas y tampoco me quedé buscando. Iván había comentado que hoy se realizaría la despedida de soltero de Adrian y asumí que el ruso también iría, ya que era primo del novio, a pesar de no haberme avisado ni nada. No es como si él me debiera alguna explicación sobre lo que hacía con su vida.

Decidí ver una película aleatoria en la sala después de atiborrarme con los restos de los macarrones al pesto que Dimitri había hecho para el almuerzo. Me gustaría haber salido y encontrarme con Liss, pero ella estaba realmente ocupada en el hospital, lo que me dejó bastante molesta, ya que la temporada del equipo de Dimitri comenzaría, finalmente, el fin de semana siguiente y difícilmente tendría más noches de sábado libres.

Estar sola en aquella casa enorme era algo realmente irritante. El silencio sepulcral era casi ensordecedor y, sin más nada que hacer, decidí tomar un baño y acostarme un poco más temprano que de costumbre, con el Capitán Willy, el gato de Claire, enroscado en mis piernas. Estuve algún tiempo conversando por el móvil con mis compañeros del grupo de la universidad y no noté que me había dormida hasta que me desperté con el sonido estridente del aparato que chillaba en medio de la oscuridad. Tantee buscándolo mientras el gato se quejaba por haber sido despertado.

No eres el único que está enfadado por aquí, amiguito. - murmuré al mirar la pantalla del celular ¿Por qué diablos Iván me está llamando a las tres de la madrugada?

\- Será mejor que estés muerto o a punto de morir, Iván. - gruñí al atender.

\- Rose. - oí la voz casi gritando y embriagada del rubio, giré los ojos. Esto era justo lo que me faltaba. - No vas a creer lo que pasó. -

\- ¿El apocalipsis? - pregunté irritada sentándome en la cama. El gato todavía me miraba malhumorado hasta que decidió empezar a lamerse.

\- Dimitri y yo. - se rió. - Acabamos bebiendo demasiado. -

\- ¿En serio? No me he dado cuenta... - murmuré. - ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso, Iván? -

\- El barman nos confiscó las llaves del coche y no tenemos cómo irnos. - él declaró todavía riendo y oí algunas voces femeninas en el fondo ¿Además de todo estaban acompañados? Voy a matar a estos dos.

\- Simple, pedile a alguien que los acerque a casa. -

\- La fiesta acabó. Son todos una banda de dominados que se fueron corriendo a casa cuando las mujeres se les unieron. Gracias a Dios mi amigo está soltero para quedarse aquí conmigo. -

\- Entonces tomen un taxi. - giré los ojos.

\- Dimitri no quiere dejar el Mustang aquí y dijo que tu puedes conducirlo. - el rubio se rió. - ¿Es verdad que le robaste el coche? -

\- ¿Dónde estás? - ignoré el comentario y me levanté en busca de algo de ropa para ponerme mientras él me decía el nombre de un bar en el centro de Tampa.

Llamé un taxi tan pronto como colgamos y casi una hora más tarde estaba bajando delante de las puertas del bar. Seguí hacia adentro, ignorando las miradas de los hombres sobre mí, y eché un vistazo al lugar en busca de los dos imbéciles ¿Qué es lo que Dimitri tiene en la cabeza para beber hasta ese punto? Él sabe que Claire va a estar en casa mañana por la mañana.

Cuando finalmente los encontré estaban anclados a la barra, mi sangre empezó a hervir. Iván estaba abrazándose con una pelirroja del montón y Dimitri tenía a una morena colgada de su cuello. Los cuatro todavía estaban bebiendo y riendo fuertemente, totalmente ajenos a mi presencia.

Las manos de Dimitri estaban sobre la chica y en un lugar totalmente inapropiado, pero no parecía importarle ni un poco. _Puta barata_. Mi idea era la de llegar hasta allí y arrastrar a los dos borrachos idiotas por las orejas hasta el coche y, tal vez, realmente lo haga…

\- ¿Por qué cuando dos personas se casan es siempre el hombre el que se arrodilla y se lo pide? - oí a la perra pegada al ruso cuestionar en una voz totalmente embriagada. Perfecto ¿Ya están en el nivel de conversar sobre matrimonio? ¿En qué momento deciden ir a Vegas para intercambiar alianzas? - ¿Tú tienes algún tipo de orgullo masculino o algo así? -

\- Mira, no sé Dimitri, pero si alguna mujer se arrodilla delante de mí, no me pongo emocional, me abro la cremallera. - Iván declaró riendo y Dimitri lo acompañó en la risa. _Ridículo…_

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? - la morena preguntó.

\- Es mejor que no lo sepas. - declararé parandome delante de los dos, mientras estaba siendo evaluada por la chica con una carcajada.

\- Rose. - Iván gritó animado. - ¿Qué haces aquí? -

\- Tú me llamaste, Iván. - giré los ojos, evitando deliberadamente mirar hacia el ruso cuya acompañante pareció frotarse más contra él con mi llegada.

\- Entonces... ¿Es por eso que pagamos la cuenta dos veces? -

\- Probablemente. - solté de forma exasperada ¿Es serio que voy a tener que aguantar esto hasta llegar a casa? - ¿Dónde están las llaves del coche? -

\- Entonces eres definitivamente mi salvadora. - el rubio soltó a la chica que estaba junto a él y me abrazó, casi cayéndose en el proceso.

\- ¿Dónde están las llaves? - repetí la pregunta esta vez para Dimitri. Él me observaba atentamente, parpadeando varias veces desconcertado, como si yo fuera un espejismo o algo así, y no me contestó. Ciertamente él piensa que está alucinando.

\- Dimitri. - llamé su atención chascando los dedos delante de sus ojos aún con Iván apoyado en mí. - ¿Dónde están las llaves del coche? -

\- ¿Quién es ella? - la morena preguntó por lo bajo cerca de su oído. Tal vez él me respondiera más rápido si tomaba a aquella perra por los cabellos y golpeaba su cara contra el mostrador.

\- ¿Has venido por ellos? - un barman se acercó y empecé a tratar de librarme del abrazo de Iván.

\- Desgraciadamente. - respondí al empujar al rubio hacia la pelirroja. - Iván, ¿Por qué no vuelves a abrazar a tu amiga? -

\- ¿Usted sabe conducir? - el muchacho preguntó buscando algo debajo del mostrador.

\- Si. – suspiré todavía sintiendo los ojos de Dimitri clavados sobre mi. – ¿Usted tiene las llaves del coche? -

\- Aquí están. – él las lanzó hacia mi. – Y dile a ese idiota de Iván que la próxima vez debería venir en un taxi -

\- Gracias. – murmuré y me di media vuelta enfrentándome a ellos. – Ey, nos marchamos ahora. -

\- ¿Por qué? – Iván cuestionó alegremente. – Tenemos que tomarnos la última. -

\- Nada de tomarse la última. Ahora levanten su culos de ahí. -

\- ¿A dónde nos vamos? – la pelirroja pregunto animada.

\- Ustedes dos ni idea. – giré los ojos, ya era suficiente tener que lidiar con estos dos idiotas. – Yo solo voy a llevarlos a ellos. -

\- Pero nosotras estamos con ellos. – la morena contestó enrollándose aún más en Dimitri. _Yo definitivamente voy a matar a esa mujer._

\- ¡Eh, dos idiotas! - grité hacia ellos mientras el barman me observaba con diversión, mi irritación debía estar muy obvia plasmada en mi rostro. - Me han sacado de la cama a las tres de la madrugada, por lo que ustedes dos vienen conmigo ahora o voy a tomar el maldito coche y me voy a casa. De esa forma tendrán que encontrar otra manera de volver. -

\- Si lo pides con tanto amor, voy a cualquier lugar al que me quieras llevar Rose. - Iván declaró dando un rápido beso en la cara de la chica y pasando el brazo por mi hombro. - No es necesario pedirlo dos veces. -

\- Ok. - finalmente una palabra salió de la boca del ruso, haciéndome recibir una mirada para nada agradable de la zorra que estaba a su lado. - Vamos. -

Salí fuera del bar y me encaminé hacia el estacionamiento con los dos seguiéndome, uno apoyado en el otro, y abrí el coche.

\- ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? - seguí a Dimitri que se movió hacia la puerta del conductor. - Deberías estar satisfecho de que no te envío al asiento trasero, camarada. -

No es que realmente fuera a caber allí. Apenas cabía Iván que se acostó en el asiento en cuanto entró al coche. Creo que esa era la única forma de encajar allí. Dimitri entró del lado del pasajero y golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

El camino hacia la casa de Iván fue una tortura. Él no dejó de hablar ni por un minuto, contando la noche increíble que habían tenido con todo lujo de detalles y lo mucho que estaba decepcionado de Adrian por no haberlo dejado contratar algunas _strippers_. Cuando frené en la puerta de su edificio, el rubio no podía levantarse del asiento del coche para bajar, y necesitamos la ayuda del portero para eso. Estaba a punto de tirar a los dos hacia fuera y volver a Pensilvania conduciendo aquel coche tan increíble.

Al menos el camino hacia la casa fue un poco más silencioso, en cuanto llegamos, Dimitri apenas me dio tiempo para que yo aparcara correctamente y salió del coche hacia la entrada de la casa, tambaleándose por el camino.

¿Será que al fin me voy a poder deshacerme de él y volver a mi cama? Ya pasaban y por mucho las cinco de la mañana y mi humor era realmente pésimo. Por lo menos la mañana siguiente sería mi día de descanso, por lo que dormiría hasta tarde.

Lo seguí hacia dentro de la casa y lo vi tomar el camino a la sala ¿Qué es lo que este ruso borracho piensa que está haciendo?

\- Eh. - dije yendo detrás de él. - Ese no es el camino a tu cuarto. -

\- ¡Ey ahí está el gatito! - Dimitri habló de forma enrollada, agachándose para tomar al Capitán Willy que vino a recibirnos y se levantó enseguida con el bicho en sus brazos, lo que fue un gran error, ya que cayó hacia atrás. El infeliz evitó tener alguna lesión debido a que yo estaba en medio del camino e impedí que se cayera de espaldas al suelo directamente. Sólo que yo seguramente si acabaría con algún moretón en la pierna por la forma en que aterricé sobre el suelo, debajo de él. Definitivamente voy a matarlo.

\- Creo que voy a quedarme aquí. - el ruso declaró, acomodándose en el suelo para dormir, usando mis piernas de apoyo para su cabeza.

\- Ah, pero ya te digo yo a ti que no. Vas a tu habitación, a dormir en tu cama. -

\- No sabía que eras mi madre. Que yo sepa te contraté para ser niñera de Claire. No necesito una niñera. - Clavé las uñas en su brazo y empecé a tirar de él para levantarlo.

\- Entonces deja de actuar como un niño caprichoso ¿Quieres que Claire te encuentre mañana en este estado? - lentamente empezó a colaborar y conseguí ponerlo de pie de nuevo.

\- Yo sólo quiero dormir en la sala... - Dimitri pidió mientras que lo arrastraba hacia la escalera. Definitivamente no gano lo suficiente para esto.

\- Te vas a tu maldito cuarto. - hablé subiendo los primeros escalones de la escalera, de modo que estaba casi a su altura.

\- No deberías decir palabrotas. - se rió enderezandose de repente y acercándose a mí para apoyarse en mis hombros. El ruso me tiró aún más cerca suyo y me congelé mientras él se inclinaba, acercando su boca a mi oído. - Es una falta de educación. -

Podría haber perdido totalmente mi cordura sólo con esas palabras susurradas con ese acento marcado por la embriaguez, si Dimitri no hubiera tropezado en el escalón después y casi haber caído sobre mí de nuevo, recordandome lo borracho que estaba.

\- No suelo ser muy educada cuando me despiertan de madrugada. - respondí mientras lo apoyaba sobre mi para subir la escalera ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan pesado?

\- Tal vez deberíamos trabajar en eso. - declaró riendo.

\- O quizá deberías dejarme dormir toda la noche. - giré los ojos. - Creo que esa sería la mejor solución. -

\- ¿Y cuál es la gracia de eso? - el ruso me dio una rápida mirada levantando una ceja mientras yo lo guiaba hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

\- ¿Y qué planeas? ¿Vas a pasar a despertarme todas las madrugada hasta que me levante de buen humor? Te aseguro que no funcionará. -

El porqué de todavía estar tratando de mantener una conversación con un borracho era una incógnita. Debería simplemente mandarlo a callar la boca y lanzarlo por la puerta de su cuarto, pero no tuve el coraje y acabé entrando a su lado.

\- Podría ayudarte a mejorar tu humor de otra manera. - Dimitri insinuó.

¿Qué estaba queriendo decir con eso? ¿Estaba proponiendo hacer lo que creía?

 _¡Despierta, Rose! ¡El hombre está más loco que Batman!_

Dios, necesito impedir que mi mente empiece a fantasear. Probablemente lo había entendido mal.

Estábamos parados en medio de su habitación y era un cuarto extremadamente amplio y sobrio - a diferencia del dueño - estaba totalmente decorado en tonos suaves. Nunca había estado allí antes y esperaba jamás estarlo, principalmente en estas circunstancias.

Lo solté para que fuera hasta su cama, pero tuve que volver a sostenerlo enseguida, pues el hombre casi se derrumbó hasta el suelo. Tal vez necesite un baño helado o va a terminar haciendo un gran estrago en esas sábanas blanquísimas.

Sí, definitivamente es la mejor forma de acabar con la borrachera. Eso siempre funcionó conmigo.

Guíe a Dimitri hacia un pequeño pasillo con dos puertas, abriendo la primera sólo para darme de frente con un armario enorme. Podría quedar impresionada con la cantidad de ropa que tenía, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en mantener al ruso de casi dos metros de pie, así que me dirigí a la puerta siguiente, entrando en un baño aún más increíble que la habitación.

Este cuarto tenía la misma tonalidad que el anterior, con una encimera espaciosa con dos lavabos que ocupaba prácticamente una pared entera, una bañera maravillosa al fondo que quedaba en un nivel alto cerca de las ventanas y un box enorme con una ducha muy parecida a la que estaba en mi propia habitación, con la diferencia que había también pequeñas salidas de agua en la pared que probablemente servían para hacer un maravilloso masaje en la espalda.

Dejé a Dimitri apoyado a una pared al lado del box y abrí la puerta de cristal para accionar la ducha. Por algún milagro el ruso decidió finalmente quedarse quieto mientras yo pensaba si debería o no quitarle la ropa. Llegué a la conclusión que no haría mal en quitar al menos su camisa y los zapatos. Sería totalmente extraño meterlo debajo de la ducha completamente vestido.

Me acerqué y empecé a abrir sus botones y vi su mirada pasar de confundido a divertido.

\- ¿No deberías llevarme a cenar primero? - Dimitri preguntó riendo.

Podría haberlo golpeado en ese instante, ciertamente estaba a punto de hacerlo en cualquier momento. Debería estar en mi cama soñando con un gran día en la playa y no aquí, cada vez más cabreada y teniendo que aguantar estos chistes.

Si fuera otra la situación, estaría encantada de abrir cada uno de estos botones. tal vez dando besos en su pecho. Por cierto, yo estaba segura de que lo que estaba pasando ahora me atormentaría en otro momento, pero en este preciso instante, sólo me estaba dejando más irritada.

Mi humor empeoró aún más al retirar completamente su camisa y ver todos los rasguños y chupones que se extendían por aquel cuerpo perfecto, probablemente obra de la zorra del bar.

\- Es mejor que te quedes con la boca bien cerrada. - le amenacé mientras le ayudaba a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines.

\- ¿Nos estamos sacando la ropa ahora? - Dimitri comentó abriendose los pantalones y deshaciéndose de ellos en un movimiento torpe.

¿Por qué este hombre está haciendo esto conmigo? ¡Qué rabia! Él consigue ser aún más delicioso de lo que me imaginaba dentro de aquellos calzoncillos tipo boxer negros. Y, por Dios ¿Qué es todo ese volumen allí? No quería ni pensar a qué tamaño llegaba cuando estaba realmente animado.

Antes de que pudiera admirarlo por más tiempo me di cuenta de que estaba enganchando las manos en el elástico de la ropa interior para sacarselos también.

\- ¡No! - Medio grité sosteniendo sus puños y empujándolo la ducha. - Ese es el límite, camarada. -

\- Pero... - Dimitri parecía realmente confundido mientras el agua se escurría por aquel cuerpo delicioso. - Es extraño bañarse con la ropa interior. -

\- No me importa lo que creas que es extraño ¡La ropa interior se queda! -

Todo lo que _no_ necesito es tener aquella imagen estampada en mi mente cuando lo vea mañana. Ya sería muy difícil tratar con mi propia imaginación después de lo que ya había visto.

\- Esto arde. - se quejó cuando el agua helada entró en contacto con los rasguños esparcidos por su pectoral. Él tenía marcas de lápiz labial hasta donde no me pareció posible.

\- Espero que sí. - hablé irritada, cogiendo una esponja y frotando con rabia esas manchas y acabando por empeorar algunos de los arañazos.

\- Ella estaba animada. - el ruso declaró riendo y tuve que sostenerme para no darle un puñetazo en medio de aquella boca tan hermosa.

\- No quiero saber lo que hiciste con esa chica. - contesté.

\- No planeo contarte lo que hice con ella en la pared de la parte trasera de la pista de baile. - dijo de forma sugestiva con la ceja erguida. Espera ¿Realmente lo hizo?

\- ¿Te has tirado a la chica en medio del bar? - pregunté elevando la voz. Hasta ayer creía que era la imagen misma del celibato, pero ciertamente me equivoque y muy mal. Además ¿Por qué tengo que saberlo?

\- En la pared del fondo, en realidad. - Dimitri me corrigió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. - Yo estaba allí, ella estaba allí ¿Qué más podría hacer? -

\- ¡No follar con ella! - exclamé. - Es fácil ¿Lo ves? Estamos aquí y no estamos follando ahora. -

\- Desgraciadamente. - murmuró antes de empezar a reírse de nuevo. - Pero podemos cambiar eso. -

\- Sólo en tus sueños, camarada. - acabé riendo también. - En ese estado nunca podrías hacer nada. -

\- ¿Eso es un desafío? - su mirada se volvió un poco más firme y el ruso tomó mi brazo, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, mojándome un poco. - Creo que lo es. -

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse y mi respiración se aceleró un poco ¿Qué está pensando este hombre? _Por supuesto que no está pensando, Rose ¡Él está completamente borracho! ¿Acaso eres tonta?_

\- Y yo creo que es hora de dormir. - me desprendí de él usando todo mi autocontrol y salí de aquel box, después de cerrar el agua sin demostrar cuánto me había afectado aquello.

Sólo oí su risa detrás de mí, así que cogí una toalla que estaba en un soporte y la arrojé a su cara. Esperaba que estuviera lo suficientemente sobrio para secarse solo, ya que no podía confiar demasiado en mí para hacer eso por él en este momento.

\- No lo creo. - Dimitri se rió sacandose la toalla de la cara y frotándose con ella cuando salí del baño, quedándome de espaldas a él. - A menos que quieras acompañarme. -

\- Voy a terminar pateando tu culo ruso hasta la cama, eso sí. - le amenacé.

Él me siguió instantes después, aún un poco tambaleante con la toalla atada en la cintura y vislumbré los calzoncillos mojados tirados en el suelo del baño. Menos mal que salí de allí a tiempo.

\- Esto es todo culpa tuya, sabes... - el ruso murmuró siguiendo hacia la cama.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté sorprendida, observando cómo se sentaba.. ¿Cómo diablos todo esto puede ser culpa mía?

\- Es tu culpa - continuó empezando a acostarse de lado y le ayudé a subir las piernas al colchón. - Y lo sabes. -

\- ¿Lo sé? - ¿De qué diablos este loco está hablando?

\- Si, tu lo sabes. - Dimitri se anidó en la almohada y cerró los ojos, entrando en un sueño profundo instantáneamente. Lo observé por algún tiempo todavía confundida con todo aquello, así que decidí dejarlo dormir y volver a mi cuarto.

Caí en la cama con la misma ropa, aunque estaba un poco húmeda, y me dormí inmediatamente. Definitivamente no pretendía salir de allí pronto, o al menos era lo que pensaba hasta que sentí unas pequeñas manos que me balanceaban.

\- ¿Rose? - la voz de Claire me trajo de vuelta a la conciencia.

-¿Qué pasa? - dije mientras resucitaba girando en la cama y poniéndome una almohada sobre la cabeza. - Es mi día de descanso, dejame dormir. -

\- Rose. - la niña insistió en llamarme. - Tengo hambre. -

Tanteé mis pantalones en busca del teléfono que se había quedado en mi bolsillo y abrí un ojo para mirar la pantalla _¡La puta que lo parió!_ Sólo dormí unas dos horas. Definitivamente voy a matar a alguien y estoy segura de que esa persona tiene un acento ruso.

\- ¿Dónde está tu padre? - pregunté volviendo a poner la almohada en mi cara, a pesar de imaginar la respuesta.

\- Está durmiendo. - Claire suspiró. - Lo llamé de todas las formas posibles, pero no se despierta. -

\- ¿Has intentado lanzarle un cubo de agua encima? - sugerí cerrando más los ojos ¿Quién sabe? Quizás ella se olvida de mí si me quedo allí acostada...

\- ¿Puedo? - su voz sonaba casi esperanzada.

\- No, no puedes. - tiré la almohada lejos para poder mirarla. A pesar de estar muy tentada a dejarla hacerlo, me pareció mejor no arriesgar tanto mi trabajo.

\- Pero estoy muy hambrienta. Mi madre me abrió la puerta y dijo que llegaba tarde. -

\- Está bien... Sólo voy a cambiarme. - dije sentándome en la cama completamente irritada. No hay manera, no voy a dormir más hoy.

Después de ponerme la primera ropa que vi, cogí a Claire y la arrastré a una cafetería cercana. Ni de coña iba a preparar nada en este estado. La niña iba a atiborrarse de todos los huevos, bacon y cualquier comida chatarra que quisiera y ¡Ay! de cualquier ruso que viniera a reclamar.

Después de alimentarse, Claire estaba con una energía increíble, aumentando aún más mi mal humor. Volvimos directamente a la casa y cuando entramos nos encontramos a Dimitri en la cocina. Percibí que estaba con una resaca de las grandes por la cara de dolor que hizo tan pronto como la niña entró gritando y saltando hacia él por un abrazo.

\- ¡Papá! -

 _Genial. Espero que sufra._

\- Buenos días, hermosa mía. - le dedicó una sonrisa débil antes de mirar en mi dirección. - ¿A dónde han ido? -

\- Por el desayuno. - murmuré, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Dimitri, lo que aumentó mi irritación a un nivel tal que me sorprendió, como señal de esto uno de mis ojos palpitaba ¿Él realmente olvidó lo de ayer?

\- ¿Has dormido bien, Rose? - el ruso tuvo la cara de preguntarme eso con una expresión preocupada.

\- Yo habría dormido mejor si dos idiotas no me hubieran llamado en medio de la madrugada. - respondí abriendo el refrigerador en busca de cualquier cosa y golpeé la puerta enseguida sin encontrar nada interesante. Mi deseo era golpear la cabeza de Dimitri con una olla.

\- ¿Quién te llamó de madrugada? - Claire cuestionó aún en los brazos de su padre.

\- Dos idiotas que bebieron demasiado ayer por la noche en cierta despedida de soltero y no estaban en condiciones de conducir de vuelta a casa. - le respondí a ella acercándome, pero mirando directamente a Dimitri. - Ellos creyeron que sería una buena idea llamar a las tres de la madrugada para que vaya a recogerlos. -

El ruso me observó sorprendido, maldiciendo en su lengua materna enseguida.

\- Tienes amigos extraños. - Claire se rió.

\- Pues si. - respondí cruzando los brazos sin desviarme de sus ojos. _Hoy él no estaba a punto de hacer ningún chiste ¿Verdad?_ \- Amigos extraños que no consiguen ni bañarse solos después. -

La mirada del ruso se hizo aún más sorprendida, mientras que parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar en cualquier lengua que fuera.

\- Realmente eso es raro. - la niña comentó. - Hasta yo puedo bañarme sola. -

\- Ah sí... Pero por lo que él me contó. - continué mirándolo totalmente enojada - él es genial en la pista de baile, más específicamente en la pared del fondo. -

El asombro de Dimitri fue sustituido por una mortificación total. Él desvió la mirada de mi rápidamente y colocó a la niña en el suelo.

\- Claire. - él llamó la atención de su hija, evitándome deliberadamente. - ¿Por qué no hacemos algo sólo los dos hoy? Es el día libre de Rose y ella claramente necesita descansar. -

\- ¿Podemos ver una película? - la pequeña pidió animada.

Mi mente inmediatamente empezó a trabajar en una venganza. Como él mismo me habló una vez, siempre encuentro las maneras más creativas de castigarlo y eso es exactamente lo que haré hoy.

\- Muy bien. - di mi mejor sonrisa hacia Claire. - Vamos a ver una película. -

\- Me pareció que querías descansar. - el ruso declaró pareciendo esperanzado.

 _Ah, camarada, no vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente. Tengo planes para ti y tu maldita resaca._

\- ¿Qué tal si vemos _"El extraño mundo de Jack"_? - sugerí todavía sonriendo. - Sé que te encantó esa película con todas esas canciones. -

\- ¡Siiii! - la chica gritó antes de correr a la sala, arrancando una mueca de dolor de su padre. Me gustó ver eso, me gustó mucho.

\- Rose. - Dimitri agarró mi brazo cuando hice un gesto de ir detrás de Claire. Yo estaba repensando seriamente la posibilidad de golpearlo con una olla. - Creo que necesitamos hablar. -

\- Ah ¿Quieres hablar? - solté con una sonrisa claramente falsa. - Entonces vamos a conversar. Vamos a empezar hablando de cómo estoy con un enorme hematoma en la pierna porque te caíste encima mío. -

Él abrió los ojos.

\- Rose, yo… -

\- No, mejor aún. - erguí un dedo para indicar que él dejara de hablar. - Vas a empezar explicándome cómo exactamente soy la culpable de tu estado de ayer. -

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó con una mirada de confusión.

\- Me dijiste que yo era la culpable de tu estado. - aclaré. - Por cierto, estabas bastante hablador ¿Quieres que repita todo lo que me dijiste? -

\- Papá, Rose ¿Vienen? - Claire gritó desde la otra habitación.

\- Me parece que mejor conversamos después. - el ruso balbuceó antes de salir lo más rápido posible de la cocina.

Respire profundamente y fui detrás de él hacia el salón. Dimitri se estiró en el sofá, mientras Claire estaba sentada a su lado. Tomé el control de las manos de la chica y me senté sobre la alfombra.

\- Déjame que le doy inicio, Claire. Yo sé cuánto te gusta esta película. - sonríe al seleccionar el dibujo y aumente el volumen lo máximo que se podía, dándole una rápida mirada al ruso que me encaraba mirándome de forma incrédula y le dedique mi mejor sonrisa. - Todo se vuelve más interesante con el volumen alto ¿No crees, camarada? Aún más una película con tantas canciones. -

\- Me encantan las canciones. - Claire golpeó las palmas animada.

\- Entonces vamos a cantar cada una de ellas, ¿No es así, Claire? - sonríe al ver a Dimitri cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Sin duda la venganza es algo delicioso.


	16. 16 Suddenly I See

**Capítulo 16 - Suddenly I See**

Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)

This is what I wanna be

Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)

Why the hell it means so much to me

 _ **KT Tunstall**_

La semana siguiente pasó sin muchos contratiempos. Las clases de Claire y los entrenamientos de Dimitri se reanudaron y no volvimos a tener oportunidad de conversar sobre el episodio del sábado por la noche o sobre los días en los que estuvimos solos debido al huracán.

Tampoco le he dado muchas oportunidades, porque estaba tratando de apartarme un poco del ruso en aquellos días. No podía negarme a mí misma que estaba completamente atraída por mi jefe, pero seguramente podía evitar que aquello acabase convirtiéndose en algo más. No tenía el menor sentido alimentar cualquier tipo de sentimiento que pudiera tener por Dimitri.

Para que no pareciera tan obvio que estaba huyendo de él continué cenando con ellos, pero casi nunca conversábamos de algo que no tuviera que ver con la niña.

Con la llegada del fin de semana, comenzó también la temporada de juego de la NFL. Ahora sí, mi rutina real de trabajo comenzaba ¡Adiós tiempo libre!

El sábado sería el entrenamiento abierto para la familia y Claire estaba ansiosa por ir. Como ese primer juego sería en Atlanta, el equipo se iba directo desde el centro de entrenamientos hasta el aeropuerto.

\- Rose, vamos pronto, llegaremos tarde. - ella me apresuró por quinta vez mientras salimos de la casa.

\- Claire, solo vamos a ver el entrenamiento, no hay manera de que nosotras podamos llegar tarde. - respondí girando los ojos, ayudándola a entrar en el coche.

\- Pero quiero ver todos los detalles. - se encogió de hombros. - Mi padre dijo que el equipo está más fuerte que nunca con la llegada de los nuevos _novatos_ ¹ y yo quiero ver si son buenos, por mí misma. -

\- Estoy seguro de que el equipo tiene a alguien designado para esa tarea, Claire. - comenté también acomodándome. - Ese no es tu trabajo. -

\- Pero puedo ayudar. - ella declaró completamente convencida, haciéndome reír.

Seguimos hasta el centro de entrenamiento mientras ella me contaba por milésima vez sobre sus aventuras en Disney y sobre las incontables veces que Tasha intentó vestirla como una de las princesas ¿Será que aquella mujer no va a aprender nunca a respetar los gustos de la niña?

Por lo menos, al final, se las arregló para vestir como un _soldado de asalto_ en la atracción de Star Wars y las fotos de aquel momento fueron una de las cosas más divertidas que he visto nunca.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, Claire estaba más que ansiosa por salir del auto y empezó a apuntar todo a nuestro alrededor dentro del CT, explicándome lo que era cada sala. Por cierto, ella realmente había pasado mucho tiempo explorando este lugar.

Nosotras recibimos pulseras de invitados VIP y seguimos hasta el área de entrenamiento. Todo el equipo estaba aparentemente ocupado, entonces nos sentamos en unos lugares reservados, debajo de una carpa.

luego de la tempestad los días estaban teniendo una temperatura agradable, hoy no llegaba ni a los treinta grados, pero aun así estaba lo suficientemente caluroso para usar ropa de verano, cosa que aprovecharía al máximo antes de que comenzara a hacer más frío. Por lo que me vestí con una blusa roja, shorts de jean y me dejé el pelo suelto, la niña llevaba unos shorts al igual que yo y una camiseta del equipo.

\- ¿Dónde está mi papá? - Claire intentaba encontrarlo en medio de aquel desorden.

Algo que debo admitir es que la bandera pirata que estaba estampada en los uniformes y cascos era muy cool, también habían otras "cosas" atractivas en el campo.

\- Lo encontrarás enseguida. - dije colocándome mis gafas de sol para poder mirar con más cuidado a los jugadores.

\- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el rojo? - preguntó repentinamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - respondí su pregunta distraída mientras observaba al equipo de Dimitri. Y qué hermoso equipo, dígase de paso ¿Ellos seleccionaban a los jugadores por su belleza o la habilidad con la pelota?

\- Llevas una blusa roja, lápiz de labios rojo, las uñas rojas. - ella señaló evaluándome, como si sólo ahora en este momento hubiera reparado en mi ropa.

\- Creo que el rojo se combina bien con mi tono de piel. - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Estás bonita. - Claire comentó. - Pero no sé si a mi padre le gusta el rojo. -

 _¡¿Eh?!_ ¡Pero yo no me visto para su padre!

\- Creo que tu padre tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que el color de mis uñas, Claire. - respondí riendo. - Y, de todos modos, creo que no hay manera de que no le guste el rojo, ya que es el color de su equipo ¿No? -

\- Eh, eso es verdad. - dijo ella pensativa. Los niños a veces salen con temas muy extraños.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que uno de los jugadores estaba viniendo en nuestra dirección. Él era guapo, con cabellos pelirrojos, la barba del mismo color y los ojos profundamente azules. Era uno de los más interesantes en el campo,sin contar a cierta persona con un acento bien marcado.

\- Estás de vuelta bajita. - el muchacho llamó la atención de Claire que instantáneamente salto poniéndose de pie, sonriendo al reconocerlo. - Creí que Stan te había prohibido la entrada permanentemente. -

\- Espero que hayas mejorado en estos días que me quedé fuera, Mase. - la chica sonrió y él hizo algunas bromas diciendo que necesitaba algunos consejos de ella para mejorar sus recepciones.

Me quedé observando aquella interacción de los dos ¿Por qué no podía abrirse así con los niños de su edad?

\- ¿Y tú eres? - se giró hacia mí después de algún tiempo.

\- Rose Mazur. - me presenté poniendo mi mejor sonrisa. - Soy la niñera. -

\- ¿Tu eres la niñera de Belikov? - preguntó un poco más alto de lo que esperaba, llamando la atención de algunos otros jugadores que estaban cerca.

\- En realidad, soy la niñera de Claire. - expliqué curiosa por su actitud. Era como si ya hubiera oído hablar de mí. - ¿Por qué? -

\- Por ningún motivo. - devolvió mi sonrisa, fue entonces que percibí un rostro conocido acercarse.

\- Ey Rose. - Eddie vino a nuestro lado y me levanté para saludarlo. - No sabía que vendrías. -

\- Y yo no sabía que estabas en el equipo. - comenté evaluándolo. Era algo extraño que Dimitri jugara junto al novio de Jill teniendo en cuenta los problemas que ella parecía causarle ¿Lo sabrá él?

\- Acabo de incorporarme al equipo. - explicó. - Mase y yo. -

\- ¿Y tú eres una nueva hincha? - un rubio y guapo jugador interrumpió la conversación y se detuvo cerca de nosotros, siendo seguido de cerca por un moreno que podría tener un _'imbécil'_ escrito en su frente.

\- En realidad soy la nueva niñera de Claire. - dije avergonzada por estar rodeada de jugadores.

\- Belikov definitivamente no pierde el tiempo. - el moreno se rio, confirmando mis sospechas. - Ahora esos arañazos en su cuello se explican, la gata con seguridad tiene garras. -

¿Qué narices está pensando este idiota? Debí respirar profundamente para no acabar teniendo una pelea en mi primera visita.

\- Cierra la boca, Ralf. - Eddie murmuró con disgusto.

\- ¿Todavía no tienes una camisa del equipo? - el rubio preguntó arrogante haciendo que girara los ojos. Otro imbécil. Volví a sentarme, abriendo una botella de agua que cogí en la tienda y decidí beber un trago. Eso me daría la oportunidad perfecta de evitar responderle a cualquier cosa que esos dos dijeran. - Apuesto a que mi camisa quedaría bien en ti. Si quieres puedo quitármela y dártela, como nueva hincha, debes tener una. -

\- Si alguien se va a quitar la camiseta para dársela a Rose, Jesse, ese alguien va a ser mi papá. - Claire le contestó irritada haciendo que me atragantara con el agua y derramara un poco en mi escote. Sentí las miradas bajando a mis pechos.

 _¡Genial!_ Todo lo que quería era tener una banda de hombres mirándome como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

\- Lo siento, pero no quiero la camiseta de nadie. - hablé rápidamente, evitando imaginar a toda costa como me gustaría que Dimitri se quitara la camiseta por mí. - Si decido convertirme en hincha del equipo, soy plenamente capaz de comprar una camiseta nueva, muchas gracias. -

Vi a Eddie y Mason a contener una risa y, antes de que el tal Jesse pudiera responder, alguien gritó:

\- ¿Estoy interrumpiendo la reunión de las señoritas? - un tipo bajo y calvo, probablemente un poco por encima del peso saludable y con una expresión enojada, se acercó. - ¿Puedo saber quién es usted? -

\- Stan, ella es mi niñera. - Claire informó en tono desafiante.

\- ¡Qué maravilla! la niña está de vuelta. - él miró a la chica con una mueca antes de gritar. - ¡BELIKOV! -

Todos los jugadores que estaban cerca se dispersaron rápidamente y vi a Dimitri surgir desde el otro lado del campo. Yo no estaba entendiendo exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero por la cara rabiosa del tal Stan, no era nada bueno. El hombre estaba a punto de comenzar a escupir espuma por la boca.

\- ¿Qué hizo esta vez? - Dimitri preguntó dándole una mirada penetrante a Claire.

\- ¿Qué? Claire no hizo nada. - defendí a la chica, observándola sentarse a mi lado con cara de fastidio.

\- Su niñera está distrayendo al equipo entero. - Stan espetó.

\- ¿Qué? - solté sorprendida. - Pero si no he hecho nada. -

\- Ella es una distracción en sí. - Stan insistió. - Casi el equipo entero estaba encima de ella en lugar de entrenar. -

Dimitri se puso serio instantáneamente y observó al grupo de hombres que se encontraban cerca con el ceño fruncido. Si era así como miraba a los adversarios en el campo, seguramente no querría estar en el equipo contrario.

\- Eh, no tengo la culpa si ese tal Jesse estaba insistiendo en darme su camiseta. - me defendí.

\- Disculpa ¿Qué? - Dimitri literalmente gruñó y se giró en busca del rubio.

\- Tal vez no sea mala idea ponerle una camiseta. - Stan me evaluó. - Al menos tendrían menos lugares donde mirar. -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - me levanté para encarar a aquel calvo ¿Quién piensa que es para hablarme de esa manera?

\- Póntela. - Dimitri me mandó mientras se quitaba la camiseta que usaba tirándola en mi dirección

\- Debes estar jugando. - contesté cogiendo la camisa en el aire y mirándolo incrédula. - No voy a usar esto. -

\- Así está mejor. - Stan dijo mientras se marchaba.

\- Dimitri... No estoy distrayendo a nadie. - argumenté. - Y si ese Stan continúa con eso, él va a ver lo que es ser una distracción de verdad. -

\- Rose, por favor. - él imploró pareciendo cansado. - No quiero tener problemas con mi técnico justo hoy. Sólo haz lo que te estoy pidiendo sin discutir, al menos por una vez. -

\- De acuerdo. - concorde de mala gana, poniéndome la camiseta que en mí parecía más un vestido. Apenas se podían ver los pantalones cortos que estaba usando debajo, parecía que solo estaba llevando la camiseta ¿Cómo es esto llamar menos la atención? - ¿Feliz? -

Percibí a Claire mirándome mientras me sentaba a su lado de brazos cruzados, totalmente cabreada, mientras que Dimitri exhibía una mirada convencida.

\- Mucho. Es mucho más fácil cuando tú no eres terca. - se rio, mientras giraba, dándome la espalda y se fue a coger otra camiseta.

Podría patearlo. Juro que sería capaz de patear aquel trasero perfecto y redondo que quedaba tan bien en aquella bermuda.

El sonido de la risa de Claire me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - pregunté todavía malhumorada.

\- Te dije que mi padre se iba a quitar la camiseta por ti. - respondió riendo.

\- No es que como si lo quisiera. - giré los ojos. Tal vez si lo quería, pero no de esta forma.

El resto del entrenamiento pasó sin ningún problema y esperamos a que Dimitri salga de los vestuarios para que Claire pudiera despedirse. Aproveché para devolverle su camiseta, pues jamás saldría con aquello puesto. Estaba segura de que en el tejido se había quedado impregnado mi perfume y lo correcto sería lavarla antes de devolvérsela, pero estaba lo suficientemente cabreada con todo lo sucedido como para preocuparme por eso.

Lleve a Claire a pasar el resto de la tarde a John's Pass Village y finalmente hizo el viaje en barco que le había prometido hace tiempo. Nosotras aprovechamos para cenar allí mismo, en _la DeLosa´s Pizzeria_ y tan pronto como estábamos dejando el restaurante, Claire vio a alguien que conocía.

\- ¡Abby! - gritó y corrió hasta una muchacha rubia que estaba pasando cerca de nosotras.

\- ¿Claire? - la mujer miró a la chica sorprendida. - ¿Qué haces aquí? -

\- Yo vine con Rose. - Claire me apuntó cuando la alcancé. - Rose, ella es Abby, me cuidó hasta el año pasado. -

\- Hola. - sonríe simpáticamente a pesar de que Abby me miraba de arriba abajo como si yo fuera un tipo de experimento extraño.

\- ¿Eres la nueva niñera de Claire? -preguntó sorprendida.

\- Exacto. - confirmé inspeccionándome mí misma para ver lo que había mal.

\- Ella no usa uniforme - Claire le explicó a Abby riendo y sólo entonces comprendí el porqué de su expresión.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste que esa mujer extraña te dejará libre de usar ese uniforme? - la rubia continuó y empecé a reír entendiendo que ella hacía mención a Kirova.

\- En realidad fue el propio Dimitri quien liberó a causa del calor. -

\- ¿Y tú lo llamas por su nombre? -

\- Fue él mismo quien lo pidió. - respondí. Me parecía extraña su actitud.

\- Rose ¿Puedo ver esa tienda? - Claire pidió apuntando hacia una tienda de marionetas.

-Bueno, Claire, sólo no salga de allí. - accedí observándola mientras se alejaba.

\- Caramba, las cosas han cambiado desde que salí de allí. Ellos incluso hablan contigo. - Abby parecía realmente abismada.

\- ¿Ellos? -

\- El señor y la señora Belikov. - ella aclaró.

\- Bueno, en realidad Natasha ya no es la señora Belikov, pero sí, ellos hablan conmigo - frunció la frente ¡Que raro!

Por como ella hablaba parecía que la pobre había sido ignorada por los patrones. Es cierto que con Dimitri hablábamos muy poco en mis primeros días en aquella casa, y que a veces actuaba de forma extraña, pero él nunca dejó de tratarme cortésmente. En cuanto a Natasha, no podía quejarme; incluso cuando ella le contó al ruso sobre los chismes de Jill no me faltó el respeto y, siempre era simpática. Es decir, quitando aquellas veces en que peleaban, que no le ponían atención ni a su propia hija, mucho menos a mí.

\- ¿Estás viviendo en esa casa sola con él? ¿No te da miedo? - Abby preguntó en voz baja, tal vez para que Claire no oyera.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿De Dimitri? ¿Por qué le tendría miedo? - Esa mujer lo decía como si él fuera un monstruo o algo así. Hasta donde recordaba la única cosa horrible de aquella casa era Kirova.

\- Bueno... - la rubia dijo sin gracia. - Dicen que él se le tira a todas las niñeras, por eso no duran más de una temporada. -

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y eso es lo que te pasó? ¿Se te insinuó? -

\- No, no. - se apresuró a responder. - En realidad salí de allí antes de que algo sucediera. Me di cuenta de que empezó a querer conversar algunas veces y temía que quisiera ponerme en su colección, si es que me entiendes. -

\- ¿Pero Dimitri te dijo algo que indebido? - pregunté alarmada ¿Me Había dicho algo inapropiado a mí y no me había cuenta?

\- Creo que no... - Abby se quedó pensativa. - Normalmente él sólo preguntaba sobre la niña, pero no quise dar espacio a confianzas. -

\- Rose, tengo sueño. - Claire se materializó a mi lado, cerrando el asunto.

Nos despedimos de Abby y regresamos a aquella casa totalmente silenciosa. Era extraño pasar la noche allí sabiendo que Dimitri no estaba. Parecía haber un gran vacío.

Cuando me acosté en la cama comencé a pensar en lo que la antigua niñera había comentado y repasé los últimos dos meses que estuve viviendo allí. Quitando el episodio bizarro en el que el ruso había bebido de más y estaba bastante desinhibido - por cierto, sin contar el hecho de que él había estado con aquella tipa en medio del bar - nunca me había faltado el respeto. Y, considerándolo, Dimitri realmente tuvo oportunidades para ello.

Nos quedamos por días encerrados en la casa cuando el huracán Rosemarie estaba pasando por Tampa y también estaba aquella otra vez en que Tasha se llevó a Claire para pasar unos días con ella, dejándonos completamente solos. Incluso en aquel día cuando el ruso invadió mi cuarto a causa del gato mal formado, él no actuó de ninguna manera inapropiada. Mucho menos cuando me trajo a casa después de encontrarnos en el bar.

La propia Abby confirmó que él nunca le hizo nada a ella. Entonces... ¿De dónde venían esos rumores de que él se le insinuaba a las niñeras? Realmente no tenía ningún sentido. Era lo mismo que las historias de él y sus amantes.

Me quede dormida en algún momento y, cuando el domingo llegó, olvidé completamente aquel asunto, pues estaba más preocupada en distraer a Claire hasta la hora del juego para que no sintiera la ausencia de su padre. Ya quedaba poco tiempo y ella me había explicado todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre las reglas del deporte durante el partido anterior al de los Buccaneers. Debo admitir que suena más interesante de lo que creía.

\- Voy a hacer palomitas. - dije poco antes de que el juego comenzará, sonriéndole. Ella parecía extremadamente ansiosa por ver a su padre entrar al campo.

Aproveché e hice un poco de jugo de naranja mientras esperaba que las palomitas estuvieran listas, cuando Claire me empezó a llamar:

\- Rose ¡Ven! Te estás perdiendo la mejor parte. -

¿Mejor parte? Solo hace unos minutos que comenzó el partido ¿Cómo puedo estar perdiéndome la mejor parte? Me dirigí a la sala bien a tiempo de oír al narrador gritando en la televisión:

 **"Pase largo para TOUCHDOWN², un lanzamiento perfecto de Belikov. Ese hombre maravilloso, ¡Déjame embarazada, Belikov!"**

¿Qué? ¿Por qué hay un hombre en la televisión gritándole a Dimitri que quiere quedarse embarazado? ¿Qué mierda es esa?

\- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunté confundida.

\- Mi padre hizo un pase perfecto para un touchdown. - Claire dijo sonriente.

\- De eso me di cuenta, lo que no entiendo es porque tiene que quedar alguien embarazado por eso. -

\- Ah, es sólo Rómulo. - se rio. - Es el tipo más gracioso que existe. -

El juego fue evolucionando con más expresiones y gritos histéricos del narrador, que era a menudo contenido por el comentarista. Logré entender algunas cosas y hasta divertirme bastante cuando el descanso llegó. El equipo de Dimitri estaba ganando 21 a 7, lo cual creo que debe ser un buen marcador.

\- Mira el tío Christian. - Claire apuntó animada.

\- Es el mismísimo Ozera. - dije sonriendo viendo al novio de Liss entrevistar a un jugador.

\- ¿Conoces a mi tío? - preguntó confundida.

\- En realidad él es su primo. -

\- Él es muy viejo para ser mi primo. - la niña giró los ojos como si mi comentario fuera ridículo y empecé a reír. - Y no has respondido. -

\- Él es el novio de mi amiga. - expliqué poco antes de que Christian se detuviera al lado de Dimitri.

 **"Belikov, es una bella victoria hasta el momento ¿Qué tienes que decir?"**

 **"El juego no ha terminado, así que no tenemos nada que celebrar aún, debemos poner todo de nosotros para mantener la ventaja"**

El ruso respondió completamente compenetrado y con el acento acentuado antes de alejarse. Realmente, verlo jugar es otra realidad, incluso sin entender nada del asunto puedo decir que es bueno, de la misma manera que está _muy_ bueno…

\- Rose, tenemos que tomarnos una foto. - Claire pidió de repente.

\- ¿Para qué? -

\- Para publicar en Instagram para que Rómulo la vea. - ella explicó totalmente animada y vi en la televisión que el narrador y el comentarista estaban mostrando algunas fotos de fans y comentando. - ¿Dónde está la camisa que mi padre te dio? -

\- Se la devolví ¿Recuerdas? -

\- Pero necesitas mostrar que estás alentando, Rose. - Claire lloriqueó. - Voy a buscar otra. -

Ella salió corriendo escaleras arriba antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa ¿Qué está pensando esta niña?

De todos modos, si me voy a tomar una foto, tengo que estar presentable. Fui hasta mi cuarto para aplicarme algo de rímel, brillo y arreglarme el pelo. Me encontré con Claire en el pasillo, saliendo del cuarto de su padre.

\- Toma. - ella sonrió entregándome una camiseta y una gorra.

\- No luzco bien con gorras, Claire. - intenté protestar mientras me colocaba la camiseta, que de nuevo parecía un vestido muy, muy ancho, pero ella me dio la espalda y siguió hasta las escaleras.

Volvimos a la sala a tiempo para ver los Bucs comenzar la segunda mitad del juego.

\- Será perfecta. - Claire dijo sentarse en el suelo de espaldas a la TV, mientras yo colocaba la gorra en mi cabeza y me miraba en la pantalla del celular.

 _¡Pero qué maravilla, eh!_ pensé al ver mi imagen. Yo parecía la mascota del equipo. Hasta hace unos meses, prácticamente, no tenía ni idea de quién era Dimitri y ahora aparentemente soy su mayor fan.

Claire se sentó a mi lado sonriendo e intenté que las dos apareciéramos en la foto con la televisión de fondo. Después de finalmente conseguir capturar una buena imagen, Claire volvió su atención al juego, donde Dimitri acababa de ser derribado.

auch, eso seguramente dolió, ciertamente no pare de pensar aquello durante todo el juego. Sin embargo, él se levantó como si nada y comenzó a gritarle algunas órdenes al equipo.

publiqué la foto en mi Instagram con el hashtag que la niña indicó y volví a poner mi atención en el partido. el ruso le lanzó el balón a Mason que avanzó varias yardas y el narrador parecía extasiado con el pase.

 **Romulo: Dios mío. Que pase tan perfecto y qué recepción de Ashford… ¡Qué hombre Belikov! La próxima vez envíame desnudos bebe, ese maravilloso cabrón ¡Mira el pase que hizo Mancha!**

 **Mancha: "Definitivamente fue una bella jugada, Rómulo."**

Jesús, yo no podía parar de reír con aquel hombre. El comentarista parecía ser más centrado, pero ese tal Rómulo estaba completamente loco ¿Será por eso que a todo el mundo le gusta este deporte?

Mientras reía, Claire estaba tensa a mi lado al ver que el equipo de su padre logró alcanzar la línea de cinco yardas. Por lo que había aprendido, cuando eso sucede están cerca de hacer un Touchdown y, por eso, el Atlanta Falcons acabó pidiendo tiempo.

 **Rómulo: "Mientras estamos en el entre tiempo, vamos a ver las fotos que nuestros amigos aficionados al deporte nos están enviando."**

Nuestro rápidamente apareció en la pantalla del televisor y ¡ _Wow!_ Yo realmente estaba pareciendo la mascota del equipo. Quien la viera pensaría que son la fan número uno.

 **Romulo: "¡Esa es una fan, eh! ¿Qué piensas Mancha? Bastante bonita, diría yo."**

\- Él dijo que eres bonita - Claire se rio.

 **Mancha: "Pero, Rómulo, si no me equivoco, aquella al lado de la gran fan es Belikov Jr. apoyando a su padre."**

 **Rómulo: "Opa, ¿Y quién será la hincha junto a ella? Hay dudas en el aire, fanáticos del deporte. "**

 **Mancha: "No sé, pero mira yo diría que esa camiseta no es de su talla."**

 **Rómulo: "El que sepa de quien se trata comente en Twitter con el hashtag #TodoporLaNFL."**

Tuve ganas de hundirme en el sofá y desaparecer cuando nuestra imagen desapareció e inmediatamente fue mostrada en el campo. Esto es una pesadilla. Dimitri va a cortar mi cabeza si surge otro chisme por esto ¡Sólo estoy cuidando a la niña, hombre!

 **Rómulo: "Acabamos de recibir la información de nuestro reportero de campo que la fan es la nueva niñera del Belikov."**

 **Mancha: "Niñera de su hija, claro Rómulo..."**

 **Rómulo: "Nuestros amigos fans del deporte están twittando que van a tener hijos sólo para poder contratar a una niñera también."**

Yo definitivamente voy a matar a Ozera, esta vez no sobrevive ¿Cómo me hace esto a mí? Por suerte para él está en Atlanta ahora.

\- Rose. - Claire atrajo mi atención pareciendo no importarle todo lo que se decía - ¡Mira, mi papá va a hacer un Touchdown! -

Y fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Él le lanzó la pelota a Eddie para que pudiera atraparla y correr hacia la _zona de anotación_ ⁴. El único problema es que no pudo frenar antes de llegar al fondo del campo donde estaban los periodistas y tropezó con uno de ellos.

 **Romulo: "TOUCHDOWN PARA LOS BUCANEROS DE TAMPA! ¡Madrecita santa! Aplastaron a alguien allí. Esperen ¿Ese es nuestro reportero de campo? Alguien ayude al chico. Oye Castille, él no es quien tu crees, solo es nuestro reportero."**

Dios, mi barriga dolía de tanto carcajearme. Creo que nunca rei tanto en mi vida como ahora que pasaban la repetición de Christian siendo atropellado innumerables veces.

El propio Eddie ayudó al pobre hombre antorcha a levantarse después, pero él parecía haberse lastimado la nariz, ya que estaba sangrando.

\- Eso es justicia. - dije intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿El tío Christian está bien? - Claire preguntó con una mueca.

\- Él va a sobrevivir. - respondí limpiándome las lágrimas.

Al final, el juego terminó en 31 a 17 a favor de los Bucs, para la alegría de Claire.

Tenía que admitir que este juego es muy divertido ¿Cómo es que nunca lo he visto antes?

* * *

¹Es una palabra muy utilizada en deportes provenientes de los Estados Unidos, y el término se utiliza en competiciones como la NFL, NHL, NBA, MLB, MLS, NASCAR, IndyCar Series, entre otras. El término normalmente se utiliza para aquellos que se inician en esa competición, y normalmente tienen un curso o entrenamiento de preparación específico, o algún beneficio para los rookies (la persona que se encuentra en su primer año como profesional en su deporte y tiene poca o ninguna experiencia profesional), dependiendo del deporte. En algunos deportes existe la tradición de que un rookie debe hacer algo, el llamado "trote". Algunos ejemplos son los jugadores de béisbol que se visten con trajes muy extraños y en el fútbol americano cortar o rapar los cabellos de los jugadores novatos.

² Touchdown (TD) es una puntuación del fútbol americano que vale 6 puntos y se logra con el jugador cruzando la línea de gol (entrando en la end zone) sin ser obstruido. Después de marcarlo, el equipo gana la oportunidad de convertir una patada de punto extra, valiendo un punto más, o bien intenta una conversión de dos puntos cruzando la línea de gol nuevamente, con un pase o una carrera.

² Yarda es una unidad de longitud utilizada en algunos países de cultura inglesa. El campo de fútbol americano tiene 100 yardas entre un end zone y otro, siendo que cada "descenso" el equipo necesita avanzar 10 yardas. Tienen cuatro posibilidades para hacer este avance y, si no lo consiguen, deben devolver el balón al equipo adversario.

⁴ se encuentra en la _zona de anotación_ que marca el momento del aterrizaje, y otras formas de puntuación. Hay dos end zonas, que se sitúan en lados opuestos del campo. Está limitada por una línea blanca con los pylons (estacas que delimitan la anchura de la zona de la zona) las naranjas en cada una de las cuatro esquinas para ayudar a la visualización.


	17. 17 Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

 _That's all we really want some fun_

 _When the working day is done_

 _Oh girls they wanna have fun_

 _ **Cyndi Lauper**_

Días después de la primera gran victoria del equipo de Dimitri, estaba caminando por la casa, tratando de encontrar algo con que distraerme durante mi descanso, cuando el ruso me llamó a su oficina. Comencé a maldecir mentalmente, imaginando que él se iba a quejar sobre la maldita foto que Claire me hizo publicar el domingo, pero el hombre sólo me entregó una carta.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunté cogiendo el sobre que parecía demasiado grande para ser una simple carta.

\- No lo sé. - se encogió de hombros, a pesar de mirarme con curiosidad. - Estaba en medio de mi correspondencia. -

Eso es extraño, nunca nadie me envia ninguna carta, mucho menos aquí.

No pude aguantarme a salir de su oficina y abrí el sobre allí mismo, siendo sorprendida por la invitación a la boda de Adrian.

Bueno, esto era aún más raro. Todo bien que salí algunas veces a beber con él e Iván, pero no esperaba ser invitada al evento. Sólo vi a su novia una vez en la vida.

\- Es la invitación a la boda de tu primo. - le comenté a Dimitri que me miraba de forma inquisidora.

\- ¿Te invitó? - el ruso pareció sorprendido.

\- Es lo que dice aquí. - respondí. - Creo que necesito comprar un vestido nuevo y muy rápido. Tengo menos de dos semanas. -

Comencé a girarme para irme pero Dimitri me llamó cuando estaba de camino a la puerta.

\- ¿Rose? Yo... Bueno, no iba a pedirte esto, pero ya que tu también has sido invitada ¿Podrías ayudarme a vestir a Claire? - preguntó. - No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo de forma adecuada. -

\- Por supuesto, yo me encargo de eso. - estuve de acuerdo con una sonrisa.

\- Me imagino que no vas a conseguir ponerle un vestido, pero trata de encontrar algo que sirva. -

\- Conseguiré que se ponga un vestido. - respondí ofendida. Eso será un verdadero desafío, pero seguramente lo lograría.

\- Eso lo dudo mucho. - el ruso dio una pequeña sonrisa, de aquellas que me hacían perder el aliento por algunos segundos.

\- ¿Es un desafío? - entrecerré mis ojos al recuperarme de aquello.

Dimitri apenas sacudió la cabeza y no me respondió, mirándome con diversión.

\- Te voy a enseñar a no dudar de mí, camarada. - dije antes de salir de la oficina.

Sólo que la cosa fue aún más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Revolví el armario de Claire y, después de descartar algunos vestidos demasiado pequeños para ella y otros muy sencillos, no conseguí siquiera que ella se probara los que separé. La niña estaba realmente cabreada por el simple hecho verme revolviendo entre su ropa y tuve que inventar la excusa de que sólo estaba quitando lo que no servía más para donarlo.

El fin de semana Dimitri terminó teniendo otro partido fuera y Tasha se quedó con Claire lo que me impidió llevarla de compras. De cualquier forma, ni yo misma había encontrado algo interesante que vestir en las tiendas a las que fui y eso empezó a preocuparme ya que la boda sería el sábado siguiente. Por lo que Iván me explicó, Sydney y Adrian escogieron esa fecha justamente porque los Buccaneers jugarían en su propio estadio. Aparentemente la mitad de los padrinos eran jugadores del equipo.

Sólo que, el hecho de que el ruso jugará dos partidos uno tan cerca del otro acabó por dejarme sin descanso aquella semana y estaba aún más desesperada porque además de no tener una ropa para Claire, que estaba encaprichada en ir a la fiesta de pantalones vaqueros, no tenía ropa para mí.

Fue por eso que le pedí a Dimitri dejar que Claire faltara a clases el viernes con el fin de resolver este asunto. Era mi última oportunidad y por eso tuve que idear una buena táctica para convencer a la niña. Sólo esperaba que esto funcionara.

La desperté el viernes al horario de siempre y cuando empezó a ponerse el uniforme, la interrumpí.

\- No vamos a la escuela hoy. - dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿No? - preguntó confundida. - A mi padre no va a gustarle eso. -

\- Luego me las arreglaré con él - me di de hombros antes de elegir un pantalón y una camiseta para que la chica se pusiera, instantáneamente su ánimo creció. No le dije que su padre nos había dado permiso pues Claire, al igual que yo a su edad, parecía gustarle más ser un poco rebelde. - Hoy tendremos un día de chicas.

\- ¿En serio? - la mirada de Claire se marchitó rápidamente. - Eso suena aún más aburrido que la escuela. -

\- ¿Alguna vez te hice hacer algo aburrido? -pregunté mirándola de forma sugestiva y la dejé momentáneamente pensativa.

\- ¿Qué se hace en un día de chicas? -

\- Muchas cosas divertidas. - sonreí. - Vamos a pasar la mañana en un salón de belleza siendo completamente mimadas, después almorzaremos y tomaremos un helado en la orilla de la playa. Y necesito tu ayuda para elegir un vestido para la boda de mañana. No tengo nada para vestir. -

\- ¿Helado? - preguntó súbitamente interesada. - ¿Y vamos a poder comer lo que queramos en el almuerzo? -

Dimitri raramente dejaba que la chica comiera tonterías y percibí que teníamos otra cosa en común. Ambas éramos fácilmente compradas con comida. _Es bueno saberlo._

\- Podemos hacer lo que queramos. - le guiñe un ojo. - Sólo chicas hoy. Su padre no tiene derecho a opinar nada.

\- Ok. - Claire estuvo de acuerdo. - Vamos. -

Fuimos a un salón que estaba en el centro de Tampa y pasamos toda la mañana allí. Nos hicieron un masaje en los pies y luego nos arreglaron las uñas mientras realizaban todos los tipos de tratamientos capilares posibles. conversamos todo el tiempo y Claire parecía estar disfrutando mucho hasta que la manicurista intentó pintarle las uñas.

\- Eh, no tienes que pintártelas si no quieres. - dije. - Yo sólo voy a aplicarme un color base y más tarde decidiré lo que voy a hacerme. -

\- Ok. - ella sonrió aliviada. A pesar de eso, la chica realmente parecía estar divirtiéndose.

Nosotras almorzamos en un restaurante de la playa, donde ella insistió atiborrarse de patatas y hamburguesa. Si supiera cuán bueno es su padre haciéndolas...

\- Mi madre nunca come estas cosas. - Claire sonrió tomando una cucharada del sundae que compramos en la heladería de al lado. - Ella dice que engorda con sólo de mirarlo. -

\- Tu madre no sabe de lo que se está perdiendo. - dije con complicidad, haciéndola reír.

Finalmente partimos hacia la parte difícil de la misión, una vez allí encontrar un vestido para mi estaba siendo igual de difícil cómo encontrarle algo a Claire. Todo el tiempo ella hacía caras o le encontraba defectos a aquellos que me probaba. La vendedora rápidamente aprendió que cuando la niña decía que estaba pareciendo una princesa no era un elogio.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que usar un vestido? - preguntó frustrada mientras me probaba lo que debía ser el sexto vestido.

\- Porque luzco bonita en un vestido ¿No crees? -

\- En algunos si. - Claire dio el brazo a torcer.

\- Sólo es cuestión de encontrar el que va contigo y tus gustos ¿Tú nunca pensaste en usar uno? - pregunté. - Quiero decir, uno que realmente te guste. -

\- No quiero verme como una princesa o una muñeca. - se quejó del lado de afuera del probador cuando salí para mirarme mejor en el espejo.

Aquel vestido era simplemente hermoso, en un tono azul turquesa, largo, con una abertura hasta la mitad del muslo, escote en forma de corazón y dejaba mi espalda totalmente desnuda. Creo que este será el último que me probaría, era perfecto.

\- ¿No parezco una princesa ahora, cierto? - comenté, mirando a Claire por el espejo que me miraba avergonzada.

\- No, estás linda. - me dijo mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos. - Tienes que comprar ese vestido. -

\- ¿Lo ves? - sonríe de forma triunfante. - Logré escoger uno sin parecer una princesa ¿Por qué no lo intentas también? -

\- ¿Y si no encuentro ninguno? - Claire me observó desconfiada antes de que cerrara la puerta del probador para poder cambiarme.

\- Entonces no compraras ninguno. - respondí. - Pero no cuesta nada intentarlo ¿Verdad? -

\- Ok. - la niña respondió suspirando rendida tras un gran silencio y me contuve para no hacer una danza de la victoria allí mismo. _Calma Rose, todavía no has ganado._

Nosotras fuimos hasta el sector infantil y dejé que Claire explorara. Vi unos cinco vestidos que le quedarían muy lindos, pero me pareció mejor que ella tomara la iniciativa.

\- Tu hija parece ser muy independiente. - la vendedora me comentó mientras la niña observaba un vestido estampado arrugando la nariz. - ¿Cuántos años tiene? -

\- Tiene siete. - respondí sonriendo. - Pero no es mi hija, soy su niñera. -

\- Podría usar este. - Claire señaló un vestido del mismo tono azul turquesa que el mío, solo que este tenía detalles de encaje negro. No estaba lleno de volados como otros que he visto, pero se veía delicado, lo cual me sorprendió.

\- Seguro te quedará hermoso. - la vendedora se adelantó. - ¿Vas a probártelo entonces? -

\- ¿Qué? No me gusta probarme ropa. - la chica hizo una mueca.

\- Vamos Claire, nosotras tenemos que saber si funciona antes de comprarlo. - le pedí con cuidado.

\- Ah, entonces déjalo ahí. Será incluso mejor ir con los jeans. - ella se encogió de hombros, volteando en ese mismo instante.

\- ¡No! - exclamé cogiendo el vestido y observándolo. - Creo que funcionará. -

\- Sí. - la ayudante vino en a socorrerme - Seguro lo hace. -

\- En casa te lo pruebas. - suspiré, Claire parecía satisfecha con conseguir lo que quería. Ella podía ser extremadamente ingeniosa cuando quería. - Vamos a llevar estos dos. -

Después de pagar volvimos a casa. A pesar de estar muy satisfecha conmigo misma, me encontraba exhausta. Por lo menos logré que la niña escogiera un vestido, solo espero que lo use mañana.

Cuando aparque en el garaje, Claire tuvo intención de correr hacia adentro, pero se detuvo en la puerta.

\- Rose. - dijo mientras abría el maletero para tomar las compras.

\- ¿Sí? -

\- Me divertí hoy. - la niña sonrió y corrió hacia adentro, haciéndome reír por su actitud.

Subí a mi habitación para guardar el vestido y luego guardé el de Claire en su armario. Al entrar allí, me encontré con Dimitri sentado en la cama con su hija, que le estaba contando todos los detalles del día, completamente animada.

\- Buenas tardes, Rose. - sonrió. - Veo que ustedes tuvieron un día completo hoy. -

\- Fue un día de chicas, papá. - Claire explicó. - Y no es algo aburrido como parece. -

Él levantó una ceja dedicada a mí, sorprendido con aquel comentario, pero sólo me di de hombros y me seguí hasta el armario para evitar quedarme admirándolo _¡Oh, qué hombre tan sexy, Dios mío!_

\- ¿Y qué te has comprado? - el ruso preguntó a Claire, a pesar de que sentía sus ojos sobre mí mientras terminaba de guardar la ropa.

\- Es un secreto, sólo puedes verlo mañana. Pero es igual al vestido de Rose. -

Cuando volteé, observé la mirada incrédula de él y no pude evitar mantener el suspenso.

\- Lo siento, Dimitri. - sonreí y le guiñé un ojo. - Como has oído, es un secreto. -

Volví mi atención a los zapatos de Claire, separando unos negros que combinarían y cerré las puertas del guardarropa. -

\- Tía Vika vendrá mañana temprano para llevarte y así poder arreglarte con tus primas. - Dimitri le avisó a la chica.

\- Papá... No quiero ir. - ella murmuró, pero decidí no participar de ese drama.

Fui hasta mi habitación y separé un esmalte de color nude para pintarme las uñas más tarde, tomé mi caja de joyas para elegir unas que combinaran con el vestido. Estaba tan absorta en mi tarea, que ni siquiera percibí a Claire entrar corriendo a la habitación.

\- Rose, mi padre dijo que puedo arreglarme contigo mañana. - dijo animada, saltando sobre mi cama.

\- Sólo si eso no le molesta a Rose, Claire - Dimitri dijo en un tono de reproche, observándome desde la puerta.

¿Qué? ¿Literalmente arreglaría a la chica para la boda? ¿Sabré hacerlo bien?

\- Por favor, Rose. - Claire me pidió en tono suplicante y puso una sonrisa inocente. - Podemos tener otro día de chicas. -

La miré y luego a Dimitri. Bueno, nunca tuve problemas para arreglarme mi propio cabello y hacerme un maquillaje decente, así que dejar a la chica presentable no debería ser más difícil que eso. Creo que lo conseguiré.

\- No tengo problema. - le sonreí a Dimitri. - No va a estorbarme. Déjalo en mis manos.

\- ¡Yey! -exclamó en puro éxtasis.

\- Gracias, Rose. - sonrió de forma satisfecha antes de salir de mi habitación.

\- Cuántas joyas hermosas. - Claire declaró cogiendo un collar de la caja que estaba abierta sobre la cama.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme a elegir una para mañana? -

\- Sí. - dijo con entusiasmo. - ¿Cómo compraste todo esto? -

Sonríe ante esa pregunta. Realmente tenía muchas joyas allí y podría haberme mantenido por un buen tiempo si vendía algunas, pero todas eran especiales. Mi padre me da un conjunto nuevo en cada cumpleaños y simplemente no podría deshacerme de ellas.

\- Fueron regalos, de hecho. -

\- ¿De tu novio? - la niña me preguntó con curiosidad.

-De mi padre. -respondí sonriendo.

\- ¡Wow! - ella exclamó, cogiendo una pulsera de oro y perlas que tenía algunas pequeñas rosas doradas. Parecía absolutamente enamorada de la pieza. - Tienes usar esta. -

\- No lo creo, esta no me entra más. - me reí, cogiendo la pulsera entre mis dedos. Era tan delicada. - Esta fue la primera que mi padre me dio, cuando yo tenía más o menos tu edad. -

\- Que pena. - ella se parecía decepcionada, pero enseguida levantó una gargantilla de diamantes que Abe me dio hace unos dos años. - ¿Y esta? -

\- Esta es perfecta. - sonríe, buscando los pendientes y el brazalete.

\- Claire. - Dimitri reapareció en la puerta mientras yo guardaba la caja en el armario, dejando sobre mi cómoda el conjunto escogido por Claire y la pulsera que tanto le gustó. - ¿Por qué no dejas a Rose descansar un poco? -

\- Pero estamos hablando. - la chica se quejó.

\- Vas a tener bastante tiempo para conversar con ella mañana. - insistió. - Ahora vamos, ayúdame a preparar la cena. -

\- Ok. - ella suspiró y fue hasta la puerta. - Vas a cenar con nosotros ¿Cierto, Rose? -

\- No me lo perdería por nada. - sonríe.

Después de la cena, me quedé en mi habitación buscando algunos peinados simples para hacerle a Claire. Guardé algunos para mostrarle mañana y luego me fui a dormir porque el día siguiente será aún más largo.

\- Despierta, Rose - fui levemente sacudida por pequeñas manos en lo que parecían apenas unos minutos desde que me acosté.

¿El gato entró en mi cuarto otra vez? Espera... el gato no habla. Abrí los ojos para encontrar a Claire a mi lado.

\- Claire ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - murmuré notando que el sol ya brillaba afuera. - ¿Qué hora es? -

\- Ya es hora de despertar. - ella sonrió de forma inocente. - ¡Tenemos que arreglarnos!

\- Claire todavía falta... - comprobé mi celular para ver que eran las siete de la mañana ¿Por qué no me despertó de esta forma los días que llegábamos tarde a la escuela? - Faltan unas ocho horas para la boda. -

\- Pero ya no puedo dormir. - se quejó. - Entonces vamos a ver una película. -

\- Está bien, me voy a cambiar. - murmuré levantándome de la cama todavía soñolienta.

\- No es necesario - la niña comenzó llevarme hacia la puerta de la habitación. - Vamos a la sala. -

\- Claire, espera. No puedo quedarme en pijama. - dije de forma elocuente. No había manera de que desfilara por la casa vestida de esta forma, ya era suficiente con que Dimitri me haya visto así cuando el gato mal hecho decidió atacarme.

Me puse una camiseta y unos shorts y fuimos hasta la sala con la chica, pero no pude ver la película que ella puso, ya que apenas me acosté en el sofá me dormí.

\- Claire ¿Qué te he dicho de despertar a Rose? - fui nuevamente despertada por un susurro irritado con acento ruso.

\- Pero quería ver la televisión. - la chica lloriqueó y permanecí con los ojos cerrados ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez nadie notara que desperté y podría dormir un poco más.

\- Tú podrías haber venido sola. -

\- Es más cool cuando Rose está conmigo. -

\- ¿Por lo menos te dio algo de comer? - la voz de Dimitri estaba cada vez más cerca y yo juraría que él me estaba mirando, porque sentía un hormigueo en mi cuerpo.

\- No, vinimos a ver la película, pero ella se durmió. - Claire se quejó.

\- ¿Rose? - Sentí la mano fuerte y caliente del ruso en mi hombro. - ¿Rose? -

Abrí los ojos para encontrar un par de ojos chocolate evaluando. Dimitri estaba arrodillado al lado del sofá y fui inundada por aquel perfume de loción post-barba que ya me era tan familiar.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó mientras me estiraba y sentaba allí.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -

\- Las diez. - Dimitri no sacó quitó sus ojos de mí y me sentí súbitamente caliente ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con él mi cuerpo todavía reaccionaba de esta forma? - Lo siento por Claire. -

\- ¿Las diez? - solté en fin me enfocando en otra cosa que no sea el hombre hermoso delante de mí. No planeaba dormir tanto. - ¿Claire ya comió? -

\- Sí ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó

\- Yo me ocupo, gracias. - sonreí levantándome. De hecho, tendríamos que comenzar a arreglarnos pronto.

Le pedí a Claire que se dé un baño mientras tomaba el desayuno y tan pronto como regresé a la habitación, ella se sentó en mi cama para que pudiera secar y peinar su cabello, le hice unas suaves ondas con mi rizadora. Luego le pinté las uñas del mismo tono nude que las mías, le dije que fuera a almorzar con su papá y aproveche ese momento para poder bañarme y pintar mis uñas.

Cuando volvió le hice un peinado simple, trenzando solo unos mechones sobre su cabeza, dejando el resto de su cabello suelto, de esa forma estaría más cómoda en la fiesta. Noté que Claire estaba tan fascinada con todo el proceso, tanto así que me dejo ponerle un poco de sombra color perla en sus párpados y un gloss rosa claro en sus labios.

Entonces llegue el turno de arreglar mi cabello. Lo modelé en ondas y lo coloqué sobre mi hombro derecho. Me hice un maquillaje ligero, teniendo en cuenta que la boda ocurriría a media tarde, por lo que solo destaqué mis ojos.

Terminé de vestir a Claire y me tomé un momento para admirar mi trabajo cuando un pequeño golpe nos interrumpió.

\- ¿Rose? - Dimitri llamó desde el otro lado. Claire giró los ojos y fue a atender.

\- Hoy es un día de chicas, papá. - dijo abriendo apenas una grieta de la puerta. - No puedes entrar aquí. -

Antes de que el ruso pudiera responder algo, ella cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

\- ¡Claire! - la reprendí yendo a la puerta y encontrando al hombre confundido en el exterior _¡Y qué hombre!_ Cuando pienso que Dimitri no puede mejorar, aparece de traje.

\- Sólo quería advertirte que tenemos que irnos en cuarenta minutos. - Dimitri me informó un poco desconcertado.

\- No hay problema. - sonreí avergonzada ante su mirada sobre mi e inconscientemente ajusté la bata que llevaba puesta para no lucir indecente ante él. - Estaremos listas antes de eso. -

Al terminar de colocarle los zapatos a Claire, fui directamente a ponerme mi vestido y ella me ayudó a cerrar la gargantilla en mi cuello. Me coloqué los pendientes, el brazalete y, para finalizar este conjunto, que debo decir era una obra de arte, tomé unas sandalias de color dorado envejecido.

Luego de que nos miramos en el espejo nos tomamos algunas selfies juntas, Claire estaba a punto de salir de la habitación para mostrar a su padre el conjunto cuando la interrumpí.

\- Eh, espera. -

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Falta algo? - preguntó confundida.

\- De hecho… hay algo que te falta. - me acerqué para colocar la pulsera, que tanto le había gustado, en su muñeca. - Tú no podrías ir sin ninguna joya ¿Verdad? -

La chica me miró, aparentemente sin saber qué decir.

\- Como te dije, mi padre me la dio hace mucho tiempo. - expliqué. - Ahora quiero dártela a ti... Si quieres, por supuesto. -

\- ¿En serio? - una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando asentí. - ¡Gracias, Rose! -

Ella me abrazó antes de salir corriendo. Me di un último retoque en el maquillaje, tomé mi cartera, que era del mismo tono que las sandalias, y seguí hasta el piso de abajo a tiempo para oír a Claire. -

\- Papá, tienes que venir a ver a Rose, ella está tan linda… -

\- Claire, estoy yendo. No tienes que tirar de mí. - Dimitri se quejó.

En ese momento llegué al final de la escalera y casi me choqué con el ruso que venía siendo arrastrado por su hija. Él se quedó dónde estaba, evaluándome por un largo tiempo. Pude sentir sus ojos en cada detalle de mí y con certeza la temperatura en esta parte de la casa aumentó considerablemente.

Oh por Dios, creo que no lo había observado bien cuando estuvo en la puerta de mi cuarto hace un rato. El ruso es simplemente perfecto, sus cabellos estaban peinados y sujetos, vestía un traje que seguramente fue hecho a medida. El hombre, incluso, parecía aún más alto e imponente vestido de esa forma. Necesitaba mucha fuerza de voluntad para no atacarlo en los próximos segundos.

\- Y mira la pulsera que Rose me dio, papá. - la voz de Claire fue de gran ayuda para reforzar mi autocontrol, que por un instante estuvo muy cerca de vacilar.

\- Pensé que sólo habías comprado el vestido. - dijo sin desviar sus ojos de los míos. - Después dime cuánto costó para poder pagarte. -

\- Ella no la compró. Su padre se la regaló cuando ella tenía mi edad. - Claire explicó riendo. - Voy a mostrársela al Capitán Willy. -

\- Claire, ten cuidado con la pulsera. - le advirtió a la niña que ya había salido corrido de la habitación, gritando sólo un "ok" como respuesta. - Me voy a encargar de que ella te la devuelve intacta. -

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté sorprendida. - No, no lo has entendido. Fue un regalo. -

\- Rose, eso debe tener un gran valor sentimental. - Dimitri me dijo mientras me evaluaba.

\- Sí. - sonríe recordando el día que mi padre me dio aquella pulsera. Me sentí una verdadera reina al recibir aquello. - Pero la pulsera ya no me sirve más y me gustaría mucho que Claire se quedara con ella. Es una buena forma de que siempre me recuerde. -

Él me observaba con aquella mirada intensa y sentí un calor extenderse por todo mi cuerpo mientras Dimitri parecía absorber cada palabra que dije.

Entonces, repentinamente recordé la conversación que tuve con la antigua niñera de Claire el otro día, la forma en que ella era tratada con indiferencia en aquella casa y una posibilidad se pasó por mi cabeza, haciendo que me reprendiera inmediatamente por no haber pensado en ella antes.

\- A menos... - vacilé. - Que encuentres inadecuado que le dé algún regalo a la niña, en ese caso… -

\- ¿Qué? - fue su turno de sorprenderse. - ¡No! Lo siento, no quería darte esa impresión. Sólo me sorprendió ver a Claire usando algo tan... femenino. En realidad, todo el conjunto ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? -

\- No voy a revelar mis secretos, camarada. - dije sonriendo y noté una tímida sonrisa aparecer en su rostro.

\- Si se quedan hablando ahí, nos vamos a retrasar. - la niña apareció suspirando y luego nos pusimos en movimiento hacia el garaje.

Durante el corto viaje a Sarasota, Claire decidió contarle a Dimitri como fue nuestra búsqueda por un vestido y la chica estaba realmente con ganas de hablar, pues apenas le daba tiempo al padre para que respondiera algo. Aquello de cierta forma sirvió para distraerme de la tensión que sentía dentro de mi estando en este auto. Mi cuerpo entero parecía reaccionar a su perfume que estaba impregnado en cada centímetro de este vehículo.

Cuando aparcamos frente al hotel donde ocurriría la boda, un hombre del servicio del valet parking apareció, me ayudó a bajar del coche y mientras lo hacía le dedicó una breve mirada de reconocimiento a Dimitri, pues el gran Quarterback de los Buccaneers no pasaba desapercibido en ningún lugar.

Seguimos camino hasta el lugar indicado donde se realizaría la ceremonia y llegamos a un gran jardín con un hermoso gazebo de madera en el medio. La mayoría de los invitados ya estaban presentes, al instante Claire corrió hacia Viktoria y otras mujeres que parecían realmente sorprendidas con la apariencia de la niña. Dimitri terminó siendo arrastrado por alguien encargado de la organización, porque él era uno de los padrinos.

Me sentí completamente fuera de lugar allí, no conocía a nadie… Tal vez había sido una mala idea venir. Me senté en una de las sillas y decidí esperar a que todo comenzara, estaba intentando no sentirme desplazada cuando alguien vino a sentarse a mi lado.

\- Le dije a mis tías que iba a sentarme contigo. - Claire sonrió de forma gentil. - No quería que te quedaras sola. -

\- Gracias, bajita. - sonríe aliviada, sintiendo que tal vez, tenía un lugar aquí después de todo.

A continuación, comenzó la ceremonia y vi al novio dirigirse al altar, seguido de los cuatro padrinos _¡Y que padrinos!_ Además de Dimitri, estaba el tal Mason que conocí el otro día en el entrenamiento; Iván, que me dedicó una de sus sonrisas fáciles, y para terminar el grupo, Eddie, que con certeza se veía muy guapo en ese traje. Claro que ninguno lucía tan apetitoso como cierto ruso, pero no había cómo dejar de admirar a aquel grupo de hermosos hombres allí reunidos.

Entonces me di cuenta que, si Eddie estaba allí, era muy probable que Jill también estuviera aquí. Miré alrededor y la vi sentada cerca de una mujer que debía ser la madre de la novia, dada su apariencia.

El cortejo de las madrinas entró a continuación, pero de esas sólo Viktoria me era familiar, y entonces Sydney hizo su gran entrada. Ella estaba radiante en su vestido, este tenía un escote corazón, detalles de pedrería en la cintura y una gran falta que caía en capas de seda y tul; sus cabellos estaban sueltos y envueltos por un velo que le daba un aire casi angelical.

Era visible la alegría y admiración de Adrian mientras ella se dirigía hacia él. Realmente formaban una hermosa pareja; improbable, dada sus personalidades tan diferentes, pero aun así se encajaban perfectamente.

La ceremonia fue rápida y muy bonita, luego todos fuimos encaminados hasta el lugar de la recepción. Claire corrió hacia algún rincón que no vi y decidí seguir a las personas hasta el salón en busca de mi mesa.

\- Rose, cuando pienso que no puedes sacudir aún más mi corazón... - Iván apareció a mi lado y comenzó a guiarme hacia un rincón. - Ven, estamos en la misma mesa. -

\- Ok, pero no exageres Iván. - comenté riendo.

No sería tan malo estar al lado de mi amigo, ya que no conocía a casi nadie aquí, o al menos eso pensé hasta que terminé sentada entremedio de él y Dimitri, las tres hermanas del ruso me miraban con una expresión nada amigable.

\- Rose ¿Ya conoces a las otras adorables hermanas de tu jefe? - Iván me presentó. - Ella es Karolina y Sonya. Y los dos sufridores junto a ellas son Luke y Jamie.

Le dediqué una cordial sonrisa a todos, la cual no fue correspondida de la misma manera.

\- Es un placer. - Karolina declaró de forma fría volviéndose para hablar con Luke, su marido.

Ok, definitivamente no soy bienvenida aquí ¿Era esto de lo que Abby había hablado? ¿Será que la familia de Dimitri era lo suficientemente snob para que les pareciera desagradable estar sentadas en la misma mesa que una niñera?

\- Entonces Rose. - el rubio continuó tratando de buscar un asunto ya que nadie parecía colaborar. - Me alegro de saber que Belikov finalmente te ha liberado para que puedas tener algo de diversión. -

\- Que gracioso. - Dimitri murmuró desde el otro lado, a pesar de no parecer estar prestando mucha atención a lo que pasaba en la mesa, pues no paraba de vigilar el salón en busca de Claire.

\- Me gustan mucho esos diamantes, te quedan bien. - Ivan comentó. - ¿Son del viejo? -

\- Iván, ya te he dicho mil veces que sólo yo puedo llamarlo viejo ¿Lo entiendes? - respondí con diversión. Necesitaba hacerle perder esa manía o el día que se encontrara a Abe, iba a descubrir el tamaño de la ira de un Mazur. - Y sí, fueron regalos de él. -

\- Regalos muy caros, diría yo. - Viktoria observó desde el otro lado de mi amigo y noté que tenía la atención de todos los Belikov en la mesa. Incluso el hombre a mi lado dejó un momento de buscar a su hija para mirarme. Parecía que sólo entonces reparó en las joyas que yo estaba usaba y me sentía repentinamente avergonzada por toda aquella atención.

\- Bueno, en realidad fue mi… -

Fui interrumpida en medio de la frase por el anuncio de la entrada de los recién casados y todo el salón explotó en aplausos. Cuando todo el mundo acomodó de nuevo, comenzaron los discursos de la _dama de honor_ de Sydney que causaron algunas lágrimas de los más cercanos. Luego Iván se puso de pie para dar su discurso como _mejor hombre_ , haciendo varios chistes sobre Adrian y el hecho de que Syd finalmente había atrapado a su amigo.

En algún momento, Dimitri se fue de la mesa discretamente y acabó perdiéndose el brindis. Después de eso los camareros empezaron a servir algunos canapés mientras un buffet era montado.

No volvimos al asunto de mis joyas, lo que me dejó un poco incómoda, ya que, tal vez, su origen pudiera estar siendo mal interpretado por los demás. Mi sospechosa fue reforzada por la mirada mordaz que Viktoria y sus hermanas me lanzaban cada vez que Iván hacia uno de sus intentos descarados de coquetear conmigo.

Con el paso de los minutos, volví a sentirme desplazada en aquel lugar, sin tener a Claire para usar de excusa, ya que tanto ella como Dimitri habían desaparecido.

\- Ven, Rose. - Iván de repente me incitó a levantarme de la mesa y me guio hasta el otro lado del salón. Acabe siguiéndolo, a pesar de estar completamente confundida ¿Dónde me estaba llevando?

Fuimos hasta una mesa en la que algunas señoras bien distinguidas estaban sentadas. Había dos, una rubia y una morena que me resultaban muy familiares, parecían tener unos cincuenta y tantos años y también estaba una tercera señora, ya muy anciana, que parecía a punto de morir en cualquier momento. A pesar de eso, la forma en que la vieja me evaluó me dio escalofríos.

\- Madre, me gustaría presentarte una persona... - Iván dijo sonriéndole a la mujer rubia e instantáneamente quise cavar un agujero en el suelo y saltar dentro ¡No me puedo creer que vaya a hacerme esto a mí! ¿Cuál es su problema? - Ella es mi amiga, Rose Hathaway Mazur. -

\- ¿Su amiga, Iván? Nunca me presentaste a una amiga antes. - ella le dio una sonrisa de pura complicidad y yo me contuve para no poner los ojos en blanco. - Es un placer conocerla, Rose. Mi nombre es Helen Zeklos. -

\- El placer es mío, señora Zeklos. - sonríe avergonzada. Definitivamente voy a matar a Iván tan pronto como salgamos de esta boda para no dejar testigos.

\- No tienes necesidad de llamarme señora. - Helen sonrió abiertamente e Iván parecía estar en un completo éxtasis mientras teníamos una conversación sobre la ceremonia y la fiesta.

La señora morena me miró con curiosidad todo el tiempo, probablemente pensando que yo soy novia de Iván, hasta que Claire apareció de la nada y agarró mi mano tirándome hasta quedar delante de ella.

\- ¡Rose! ¿Ya conoces a mi abuela? -

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté sorprendida, a pesar de finalmente entender por qué el rostro de la mujer me era familiar. Dimitri era muy parecido a su madre.

\- Abuela. - Claire se sentó en el regazo de la señora. Iván parecía distraído conversando por lo bajo con su madre. - Ella es Rose, mi nueva niñera. -

\- ¿La nueva niñera? - la vieja momia, que hasta entonces estuvo quieta, me miró con indiferencia, probablemente preguntándose por qué la niñera fue invitada a la fiesta.

\- Es un placer, Rose. Soy Olena, la madre de Dimitri. - la abuela de la chica me dedicó una sonrisa acogedora.

\- Abuela, fue Rose quien me arregló. - Claire volvió a ponerse de pie y giró para que Olena la mirara. - Y ella me ayudó a comprar este vestido también, mira es igual al vestido de lleva. -

\- Fuiste tú quien lo escogió, Claire. - me apresuré a decir antes de que la mujer pensara que yo estaba loca y estaba haciendo que la niña combinara su ropa con la mía, aunque de igual forma, el vestido sólo era del color.

\- Sí, pero sólo lo elegí porque era igual al tuyo. - ella sonrió y entonces extendió el brazo hacia su abuela. - Y mira la pulsera que me dio, Rose dijo que fue su padre quien se la regaló cuando tenía mi edad y… -

Claire simplemente no paraba de hablar y yo no sabía dónde meterme ¿Por qué no podía haberme quedado sentada en nuestra mesa recibiendo las miradas furiosas de las hermanas de Dimitri? Estaba más cómoda allí sin tener a aquella vieja extraña, que todavía no sabía por qué, me estaba analizando todo el tiempo.

\- Es realmente hermosa, Claire. - Olena dijo examinando la pulsera, sonriendo con indulgencia para la nieta. - Nunca pensé que te vería tan emocionada por usar un vestido. -

\- Eso es porque no es un vestido de princesa. - la niña susurró como si fuera secreto. - Rose me enseñó que no necesito ser una princesa para usar un vestido. -

La vieja entonces dijo algo en ruso para Olena en tono de reprensión ¿Será que ella es la bisabuela que Claire me contó que es bruja? Bueno, tiene cara de ser una bruja.

\- Lo siento, Rose, olvidé presentarte, esta es mi madre, Yeva. - Olena apuntó a la vieja que murmuró algo más en su lengua antes de dirigirse a mí.

\- Mazur es un apellido diferente. - observó.

\- Mi padre es turco. -

\- ¿Turco? - Olena sonrió. - Eso es inusual ¿Y su madre también es de allí? -

\- Escocesa, de hecho. - expliqué. Por lo menos la madre del ruso se esforzaba por hacerme sentir cómoda, a diferencia de sus hijas... - Heredé el Hathaway de ella y el Mazur de mi padre. -

\- En mi época, el niño heredaba sólo el nombre del padre. - Yeva murmuró.

\- Bueno, mis padres se casaron apenas después de mi nacimiento, así que acabé heredando los dos apellidos - me di de hombros.

Antes de que la tal Yeva pudiera decir algo más, Olena le dijo algo en ruso y se volvió a mí.

\- Perdóname por eso, Rose. -

\- No fue nada. - contesté confundida.

\- Abuela ¿A qué Rose está bonita? - Claire dijo impaciente por no estar siendo parte de la conversación. - Yo la ayude a arreglarse. -

\- ¿Está todo bien aquí? - sentí el aroma del post-barba de Dimitri antes de oír su voz detrás de mí. - Espero que Claire no te esté molestando, Rose. -

\- No me molesta. - mentí un poco.

No me sentía exactamente incomoda, pero no podía evitar sentirme fuera de lugar aquí, aunque la culpa de estar en esta situación, en primer lugar, es de Iván.

\- Ella sólo estaba presentándonos a su nueva niñera. - Olena miró a su hijo de forma afectuosa.

\- Claire. - Dimitri se acercó a la chica, mirándola con reprimenda. - Rose no está trabajando y tú ya la has molestado lo suficiente hoy ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus primos? -

\- Ok. - la niña se rio de forma traviesa y salió corriendo hacia la mesa en que estaban los otros niños.

\- No te enojes con la niña, Dimka. - Olena sonrió. Parece que Tasha no es la única en usar ese apodo extraño. - Ella sólo está entusiasmada con la nueva compañía. Debo decir que nunca la vi así con nadie. -

\- Sí, Rose ha hecho milagros. - él dedicó una pequeña sonrisa en mi dirección y sentí los ojos de Yeva pasear entre nosotros, evaluándonos.

Nuestra conversación fue cortada por la llegada de una pareja que vino a preguntar si estábamos disfrutando la fiesta y a avisarnos que el buffet ya estaba abierto.

\- Rose. - Olena me miró y apuntó a la pareja. - Déjame presentarte a los padres del novio, Daniella y Nathan Ivashkov. -

Una ola de frío pasó por mi cuerpo al oír ese nombre. Miré al señor de pelo plateado, constatando que, obviamente, no era el mismo Nathan que me aterrorizó meses atrás; pero el simple hecho de oír aquel nombre trajo todos esos malos recuerdos a mi mente y sentí el color huir de mi rostro inmediatamente.

\- ¿Rose? - oí al ruso llamarme.

Yo busqué recuperarme de la mejor manera posible, disimulando mi malestar, y saludé a la pareja que pronto se alejó para darle atención a otros invitados que estaban en la mesa al lado.

\- Estás muy pálida. - Dimitri observó. - ¿Te sientes mal? Tal vez deberías sentarse. -

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - Iván mágicamente surgió a mi otro lado, dándome apoyo.

\- Le debe haber bajado la presión. - Olena declaró preocupada. - Ella estaba bien hasta que Nathan y Daniella vinieron. -

\- Mejor la llevamos a nuestra mesa. - el rubio sugirió, fácilmente identificando la fuente del problema.

\- Ella está temblando. - oí la aprehensión en la voz de Dimitri que parecía seguirnos de cerca mientras yo dejaba que Iván me guiara hasta mi lugar.

Quería poder decir que estaba bien y pedir que nadie se preocupara, pero el ataque de pánico que estaba teniendo me impedía decir algo. Me sentía prisionera en mi propio cuerpo, era como si no me obedeciera más.

Los temblores aún seguían conforme me sentaba en la mesa y esas imágenes volvieron a mi mente. Recuerdos de aquel momento en los que tuve la certeza de que iba morir y que sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa... En medio de todo esto, mi mente buscaba un punto de apoyo, algo en lo que enfocarme y volver a funcionar correctamente. Llegué a pensar que tal vez sería bueno pincharme con el tenedor que estaba allí en la mesa y enfocarme en el dolor que eso causaría.

Iván se sentó a mi lado y tuve conciencia de varios pares de ojos sobre mí. El rubio me decía algo, tratando de calmarme y que ponga mi atención en él, mientras me sacudía con un abanico que consiguió, vete tú a saber de dónde. Traté de mirarlo, pero mi cuerpo se negó a obedecer. En realidad, me sentía como si fuera a apagarme en cualquier momento.

Entonces sentí una mano caliente y firme sosteniendo la mía y enseguida aquella voz cargada de acento llamó mi nombre.

\- ¿Roza? - Oírlo llamándome de esa manera me devolvió un poco la cordura que creía que estaba perdiendo. Miré a Dimitri y vi que éste sostenía una copa de agua helada delante de mí. La preocupación era evidente en su cara. - Bebe, te sentirás mejor. -

Sentí como apretaba suavemente mi mano y me enfoqué en aquel toque que empezó a ayudarme a recuperar el control de mi propio cuerpo. Tomé la copa de sus manos, aun temblando.

\- Tal vez si le dejas respirar un poco ella mejore más rápido. - Viktoria declaró girando los ojos.

\- Estoy mejor. - conseguí decir con la voz débil. - No se preocupen.

\- ¿Siempre has tenido problemas con la presión? - Dimitri preguntó preocupado, aun sosteniendo mi mano. Él no parecía haber notado eso, pero yo sí. Y la sensación de tener la mano de él sosteniendo la mía era simplemente indescriptible.

\- No... - dije intentado pensar en alguna excusa. - Lo siento, no dormí bien anoche y no conseguí comer bien antes de salir, es sólo eso. -

\- Te dije que deberías haber mandado a Claire a arreglarse con nosotras, Dimka. - Karolina dijo con simpatía. - Si continúas explotando así a la pobre, pronto se renunciará. -

\- Iván ¿Por qué no le preparas un plato a Rose? - Viktoria sugirió. - Tu eres amigo de ella, debes saber lo que le gusta comer. -

Iván no parecía muy satisfecho con el hecho de ser sutilmente expulsado de allí, pero no tuvo mucha opción, entonces fue hacer lo que la hermana del ruso le pidió.

\- Lo siento mucho por Claire. - Dimitri declaró avergonzado y finalmente se dio cuenta de nuestra situación, soltando mi mano. Por un instante tuve la voluntad irracional de tirar de su mano nuevamente hacia mí, pero me contuve. Era como si aquel contacto entre nosotros fuera mi punto de equilibrio.

Sentí la mirada de sus hermanas sobre mí durante todo el tiempo _¡Genial!_ Ahora ellas deben estar pensando que estoy loca.

Iván trajo mi plato y traté de distraerme comiendo, a pesar de estar con el estómago un poco revuelto. Los demás ocupantes de la mesa se dispersaron para servirse igualmente y mi amigo se quedó conmigo hasta que volvieran, preguntando más de una vez si estaba mejor.

Cuando todos regresaron, fue el turno de Iván de buscar su propio plato. A diferencia del rubio, Dimitri sólo me preguntó una vez cómo me sentía, pero pude notar sus ojos estudiándome varias veces durante la comida.

Después de algún tiempo, alguien vino y le dijo algo a Iván. Él le hizo una señal a Dimitri y ambos pidieron disculpas mientras se marchaban hasta donde estaba Adrian. Nuestra mesa estaba justo frente a la pista de baile y en ese momento alguien colocó frente a mi dos sillas decoradas con un lazo, y otras cuatro sillas, más simples, juntos a estas. Sea lo que sea que vaya a pasar, lo veré en primera fila.

Las hermanas de Dimitri, que estaban sentadas de espaldas a la pista de baile, percibieron que iba a suceder algo y se movieron a sentarse a mi lado. Todos los padrinos de Adrian se sentaron en las sillas simples y luego Adrian apareció de la mano con una Sydney extremadamente confundida a su lado. Los dos se sentaron en las sillas con lazos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - oí a Adrian preguntarle a Syd con una sonrisa.

\- Lo peor es que no lo sé. - la chica respondió afligida.

Fue cuando una música empezó a sonar de fondo y Adrian se levantó golpeando las palmas seguido de todos los padrinos que empezaron a bailar. La pobre novia parecía estar en shock.

No pude parar de reír. Podría esperar eso de Iván - ok, espero cualquier cosa de Iván - ¿Pero de Dimitri? A pesar de mostrar cierta vergüenza en participar de la danza, podría decir que él estaba cómodo. Definitivamente nunca pensé que vería al ruso bailando al ritmo de Destiny's Child.

Y, Dios mío ¿Podía ser esa letra más sugestiva?

 **Kelly, can you handle this?**

 **Michelle** **,** **can you handle this?**

 **Beyoncé** **,** **can you handle this?**

 **I don't think they can handle this!**

Todos ellos se arrancaron las chaquetas y uno a uno fueron hasta la novia para hacer una presentación especial para ella. Definitivamente era una mujer con suerte, teniendo a esos cinco hombres maravillosos bailando para ella.

Llegó el turno de que Dimitri bailase y él hizo una especie de danza de vaquero, como si estuviera empuñando un lazo, y en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron. En realidad, fue más que eso, él miró directamente a mis ojos mientras bailaba como si lo hiciera para mí.

 **There you are, come on baby**

 **Do not you wanna, dance with me**

 **Can you handle, handle me?**

¿Podría yo manejar a aquel hombre? _Eh, no deberías tener ese tipo de pensamiento sobre tu jefe. Concentración, Rose._

Me di cuenta de que Iván estaba del lado opuesto a Dimitri, pero no podía parar de mirar al ruso durante toda la actuación. Y podía jurar que sentía la mirada de sus tres hermanas sobre mí en algunos momentos.

Sin embargo, no podía contener la carcajada al verlo y cuando pensé que no podía reír más, Eddie empezó a bailar junto con Mason enganchado en su cintura y girando por la pista. Sydney parecía no creer que eso estaba sucediendo en su boda y estaba a punto de colapsar.

De repente la música se paró y ellos cogieron las sillas llevándolas hacia el centro de la pista. Cuando la música volvió a tocar la pobre novia pareció a punto de salir corriendo, pues todos empezaron a hacer danzas sensuales en las sillas, a pesar de que Dimitri se limitó a hacer flexiones de brazo en el suelo.

\- No puedo creer que Dimka haya aceptase participar en esto. - Karolina comentó riendo.

\- Pobrecita Syd. - Viktoria continuó. - Parece que va a tener un síncope en cualquier momento. -

A pesar de todo, el final de la danza fue tierno, con Adrian entregándole una rosa a la novia mientras sonaba Bruno Mars y luego la jaló para el primer vals como recién casados. Abriendo así la pista de baile para todos.


	18. 18 Roulette

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 - Roulette**

 _I have a problem that I can not explain_

 _I have no reason why it should have been so plain_

 _Have no questions but I sure have excuse_

 _I lack the reason why I should be so confused_

 _I know how I feel when I'm around you_

 _I don't know_

 _How I feel when I'm around you, around you_

 _ **System Of A Down**_

 **Dimitri POV**

Al fin llegó el día de la bendita boda y me permití quedarme en la cama hasta un poco más tarde, tratando de prepararme psicológicamente para la ridícula presentación que haríamos durante la fiesta. Hasta el día de hoy aún no sé cómo dejé que Adrian y los otros me convencieran para participar en esto. Durante los ensayos semanales ya me sentía idiota bailando de esa forma, imagina hoy con toda mi familia y amigos viendo. Con Rose mirándome... _¡Mierda!_

¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que un meteorito caiga en medio de la fiesta e impida que esto suceda?

Cuando finalmente decidí arrastrarme fuera de la cama y bajar para tomar café, me sorprendió encontrar a Claire ya levantada viendo una película extraña, comiendo un paquete de galletas y tomando un batido de chocolate, mientras que Rose estaba dormida en el sofá. La película parecía estar casi terminando, entonces... ¿A qué hora se despertaron?

Mi hija dijo que quería tener a Rose como compañía por eso la arrastró hasta allí y no pude evitar reprenderla por sacar a la morena de la cama tan temprano. Entiendo que está animada por tener a alguien nuevo a su lado, pero no puede acaparar a la pobre.

Está bien que yo mismo había acabado sobrecargándola al pedirle que me ayudara con la ropa de Claire. Desde que eso sucedió la niña no le dio ni un respiro a Rose. Las dos pasaron el día anterior juntas y mi hija insistió en quedarse con la morena en su cuarto mientras ella estaba jugando con alguna bisutería. Aun así, accedió a arreglar a Claire para la boda y juro que mi niña estaba radiante. Nunca la vi tan entusiasmada por pasar un "día de chicas", como ella misma lo tituló.

Creo que Rose realmente hacía milagros, se le está dando mejor de lo que podía imaginar. En realidad, no necesito preocuparme por nada más con ella a mi lado, a pesar de nuestro comienzo un poco problemático.

Desperté a la morena para que fuera a tomar el desayuno y no conseguí desviar mis ojos mientras se estiraba en el sofá _¿Por qué es tan bonita, señor?_

Comió algo en la cocina y luego se encerró en la habitación con Claire durante horas. Simplemente no entiendo cómo las mujeres pueden tardar tanto en arreglarse, yo no tardé más de treinta minutos y soy el padrino.

Ya me estaba empezando a impacientar con el retraso cuando fui a advertirles que debíamos salir pronto, pero solo obtuve un portazo en la cara de mi propia hija ¿Qué está pasando con esta niña?

Rose pronto abrió la puerta y me avisó que estaban casi listas y no pude resistir admirarla vestida con aquella bata de seda negra. Podría ir a la fiesta de esa forma y aun así sería la mujer más bella del lugar.

Decidí sentarme en el salón a esperar hasta que las chicas estuvieran listas. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que oí los pasos apresurados de Claire bajando las escaleras. Estaba listo para cualquier cosa, incluso encontrarme con mi niña usando el uniforme de los Bucs, pero ciertamente no estaba preparado para verla totalmente angelical en un vestido celeste con detalles negros y el pelo perfectamente arreglado. Ella parecía simplemente una muñeca.

\- Estás muy linda, mi amor. - hablé mirándola extasiado.

\- ¿Te gustó? ¡Yo lo elegí! - ella dio una vuelta antes de tomar mi mano y empezar a tirar de mí para que me levantara del sofá. - ¡Ahora ven aquí a ver! -

\- ¿Ver que Claire? - pregunté confundido, aun tratando de admirarla mientras me dejaba guiar por ella.

\- Rose. - ella sonrió. - Tienes que ver. -

\- ¿Qué pasa con Rose? -

\- Papá, tienes que venir a ver a Rose, ella está tan linda… -

\- Claire, estoy yendo. No tienes que tirar de mí. - le reclame antes de perder completamente el aliento al casi chocar con la morena que terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

Rose ya lucía impresionante cuando la vi antes, pero ahora... _¡Dios!_ Esta mujer va a ser mi perdición.

¿Dónde consiguió ese vestido? Dibujaba tan bien las curvas de su cuerpo, las partes que cubría, por lo menos, ya que su espalda estaba desnuda y tenía una abertura que iba hasta la mitad de su muslo. Parecía ser la encarnación del pecado con aquella ropa que destacaba aún más su piel morena, quiero decir, quizás no de la misma manera en la que destacaría sin ninguna tela que la cubra y acostada en mi cama, preferentemente… _joder ¿Qué estoy pensando?_

\- Y mira la pulsera que Rose me dio, papá. - Claire dijo sonriente interrumpiendo oportunamente mi línea de pensamientos.

Sólo entonces noté una pequeña pulsera de oro con rosas y perlas en el brazo de mi hija.

\- Pensé que sólo habías comprado el vestido. - comenté. Rose debe haber gastado más dinero del que le había dado. - Después dime cuánto costó para poder pagarte. -

\- Ella no la compró. - Claire dijo riendo. - Su padre se la regaló cuando tenía mi edad. Voy a mostrársela al Capitán Willy. -

\- Claire, ten cuidado con la pulsera. - advertí cuando empezó a correr hacia otra habitación. Esta nueva información me tomó desprevenido. Espero que Claire no haya sido inconveniente y le pidiera la joya a Rose, debe tener un valor inestimable para ella. Tengo que asegurarme de que se la devuelva en el mismo estado, de lo contrario, nunca voy a poder reemplazarla. - Me voy a encargar de que ella te la devuelva intacta. -

\- ¿Qué? No, no lo has entendido. Fue un regalo. - Rose dijo, dejándome atónito.

¿Un regalo? Realmente no me esperaba eso ¿La morena quería tanto a mi niña para considerar darle un regalo que fue tan importante para ella? Este pensamiento me agradó... Mucho.

\- Rose, eso debe tener un gran valor sentimental. - le dije buscando alguna señal de arrepentimiento en su rostro. Quería estar seguro de que lo estaba haciendo espontáneamente y no porque Claire le pidió la pulsera.

\- Sí. - sonrió haciéndome perder el aliento por algunos segundos. Esta mujer no debería causar estas reacciones en mí. - Pero la pulsera ya no me sirve más y me gustaría mucho que Claire se quedara con ella. Es una buena forma de que siempre me recuerde. -

Ciertamente Claire nunca va a olvidarla. Sé que yo no voy a hacerlo. En realidad, no quería ni pensar en el día en que Rose se marchase. Sé que eso es inevitable, en algún momento va a suceder, pero va a ser tan difícil pasar por ello. En este momento apenas conseguía desviar mis ojos de ella, admirando su belleza ¿Cómo aceptar que algún día se alejaría?

¿Qué es lo que hice tan bien para merecer tenerla en mi vida? Quiero decir... En la vida de Claire. O mejor, en nuestras vidas.

\- A menos... - ella vaciló por un momento y me miró sin gracia. - Que encuentres inadecuado que le dé algún regalo a la niña, en ese caso… -

\- ¿Qué? - _¡Maldita_ sea! No quiero que piense eso, nunca ¿Realmente le di a entender aquella idiotez? - ¡No! Lo siento, no quería darte esa impresión. Sólo me sorprendió ver a Claire usando algo tan... femenino. En realidad, todo el conjunto ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? -

\- No voy a revelar mis secretos, camarada, - Rose dijo sonriendo otra vez haciendo que algo se revolviera seriamente dentro de mí.

Parece que no va a dejar de llamarme _"camarada"_ , así que creo que mejor comenzaría a acostumbrarme a eso. A decir verdad, es interesante oírla llamarme así, no me importaría si eso se repetía más veces y ese pensamiento hizo que se me escapara una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Si se quedan hablando ahí, nos vamos a retrasar. - Claire nos interrumpió. Vi que realmente era hora de partir y seguimos hasta el garaje para subir al coche.

Claire no paró de hablar ni un minuto desde que salimos de casa hasta llegar al hotel en el que sería la fiesta. Estaba tratando de prestar atención a todas las historias de mi pequeña, pero era difícil concentrarme con aquella mujer a mi lado ¿Por qué tenía que elegir un vestido que quedara tan perfecto en su cuerpo? ¿Y por qué tiene que cruzar las piernas, dejando una buena parte de ellas al descubierto?

En cuanto llegamos al lugar de la ceremonia, fui llamado por una de las organizadoras para unirme a los demás padrinos lo que fue un gran alivio. Necesitaba imponer una distancia segura entre Rose y yo por algún tiempo o acabaría enloqueciendo.

La ceremonia pasó rápido y cuando llegó la hora de la recepción noté que Syd colocó a Rose en la misma mesa que yo, con mis hermanas e Iván, agradecí mentalmente por eso, pues no quería que ella se quedara sola durante la fiesta. Si bien, difícilmente es el tipo de chica que realmente está sola.

Lo que no lograba entender era por qué mis hermanas estaban actuando de forma tan fría. Ellas generalmente eran cálidas y receptivas con cualquier persona y yo era el antisocial de la familia. Pero juro que ellas no le dijeron más que "Hola" a la morena y conversaban entre sí. Desafortunadamente no estaba consiguiendo ser muy atento tampoco, ya que no podía localizar a Claire por ningún lado _¿Dónde se metió esa niña?_

Iván se esforzó para mantener una conversación con Rose, a la que no le presté mucha atención, hasta que él comentó sobre los diamantes que ella usaba y que supuestamente eran regalos de un tal "viejo". Hasta entonces no había reparado en ello, estaba más preocupado en mirar cómo lucía en su totalidad, pero ahora que lo mencionaba noté que estaba usando un hermoso conjunto de joyas y, por la cantidad de piedras allí diría que eran piezas carísimas.

¿Quién sería ese tal "viejo" que le regaló aquello? ¿Algún amante rico? Rose no tenía pinta de ser del tipo que se vendía por joyas y regalos caros, pero uno nunca sabe.

El sólo hecho de pensar en ello me molestó mucho, más de lo que debía.

Antes de que Rose pudiera explicar mejor el origen de las joyas, los novios hicieron su gran entrada al salón y todo el asunto fue interrumpido por las formalidades de la ceremonia. Volví a mi tarea de buscar a Claire que seguía desaparecida, eso sólo podía significar que ella estaba planeando algo en algún lugar, por eso, me puse de pie para poder buscarla mejor.

Vi que ella no estaba con mi madre o con mi tía, ni siquiera con sus primos _¿Dónde está mi hija?_

La busqué por todas partes y simplemente no estaba en ningún lugar. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme cuando pasé por una puerta y oí una risita conocida. Así que entré al lugar, me vi en medio de la cocina y encontré a Claire sentada en una de las encimeras. Estaba comiendo algunos dulces mientras arrancaba algunas hojas de menta de un tallo y las colocaba en un pequeño tazón _¿En el nombre de Dios que piensa esta niña que está haciendo?_

\- Claire. - suspiré aliviado. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Te he buscado por todas partes. -

\- Papá. - dijo animada saltando de la encimera al suelo. Al menos ella no se ensució. - Estaba explicando por qué nuestro equipo es el mejor de esta temporada… -

\- Es un placer conocerlo, señor Belikov. - uno de los ayudantes de la cocina me miró con admiración y luego algunos más se unieron detrás de él.

Y, gracias a Claire, acabé perdiendo un buen rato en la cocina tratando de librarme de ellos de forma educada. Sólo que cuando finalmente conseguí salir de allí, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba a mi lado.

Respire profundamente para no gritar ¿A dónde se fue esta niña ahora? Tal vez debo comprar una correa.

Volví al salón en busca de mi hija y la ubiqué en la mesa de mi madre, sosteniendo la mano de Rose que parecía sentirse totalmente fuera de lugar ¿Cómo la morena llegó hasta allí? Apuesto que Claire tenía algo que ver en esto.

\- Abuela ¿A qué Rose está bonita? - oí a Claire preguntar mientras me acercaba. Realmente necesito enseñarle a esta niña a ser discreta. Por supuesto que Rose es hermosa, pero ella no tiene que estar diciendo eso, todos lo percibir de una forma u otra ya que es algo notorio. - Yo la ayude a arreglarse. -

Le llamé la atención a Claire para que no molestara a Rose, ella realmente necesitaba un descanso.

A pesar de la actitud extraña de mis hermanas, mi madre parecía haber disfrutado mucho de la compañía de la morena y eso me hizo sentir extrañamente bien.

Fue entonces que Rose empezó a ponerse mal de repente. Simplemente perdió todo el color en su rostro, pareciendo a punto de desmayarse. Traté de hacer que se sentase, pero Iván apareció al otro lado de ella e insistió que sería mejor llevarla a nuestra mesa, incluso con la chica temblando de los pies a la cabeza. Me sentía un poco molesto al ver a Rose siendo auxiliada por mi amigo, pero los seguí en silencio.

Por el camino, avisté a un camarero sirviendo algunas copas de agua helada y fui hacia él para recoger una para Rose, probablemente eso le sentaría bien.

Al volver la mesa vi que toda la atención estaba sobre ella e incluso mis hermanas abandonaron sus posturas indiferentes y la miraban con preocupación.

Me senté al lado de Rose y llamé su nombre algunas veces para poder darle el agua, pero ella simplemente no respondía. En realidad, parecía a punto de desmayarse ¿Debería llevarla a un hospital? Ya se ha desmayó antes y esto podría no ser simplemente baja presión. Tal vez sea mejor salir de la fiesta y llevarla para ser atendida por un médico ahora mismo.

\- ¿Roza? – sostuve su mano e insistí en llamarla, dejando escapar su nombre en ruso en medio de mi angustia. Esto parece haber captado su atención, porque finalmente reaccionó, girando su rostro en mi dirección. - Bebe, te sentirás mejor. -

Apreté ligeramente su mano para animarla y Rose terminó cogiendo la copa con la mano libre. Temblaba tanto que pensé que yo mismo debería sostener la copa para que bebiera, pero acabé abandonando esa idea cuando vi que se calmaba poco a poco.

Cuando la morena estaba un poco más recuperada, justificó su malestar por no haber dormido bien ni alimentarse. Sólo en ese momento me acordé de que le prepare un almuerzo a Claire, pero no me di cuenta de que Rose sólo tomó un breve desayuno. Me regañé mucho por mi estupidez, Claire está claramente sobrecargándola, sé bien cómo esa niña puede ser de difícil.

Hasta Karolina llamó mi atención, pareciendo estar más solidaria con Rose, mientras que Viktoria mandaba a Iván a buscar algo para que ella pudiera comer. Realmente la actitud de mis hermanas pareció cambiar de repente, las mujeres son tan extrañas.

Mientras me disculpaba con la morena por mi hija, me di cuenta de que aún estaba sosteniendo su mano y traté de soltarla a pesar de que casi me duele físicamente. Era extraño definir el porqué de sentirme así, pero era como si me sentía más confiado de su bienestar mientras la tocaba. Tanta era mi preocupación que pasé casi toda la comida observándola para asegurarme que estaba bien.

Más tarde llegó el momento de la presentación que Adrian organizó... Con tantas emociones durante la fiesta casi me olvido de aquello y tuve que reunir todo mi coraje para poder pasar esta prueba. El hecho de que Rose estaba sentada exactamente en mi línea de visión no ayudó en nada. No he podido desviar mis ojos de ella en ningún momento durante la danza y podría jurar que ella también me siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo ¿O eso fue sólo mi imaginación?

Después de aquel show deprimente y el vals de los novios, la pista fue abierta a los invitados e Iván pasó a bailar con aparentemente todas las chicas presentes en la fiesta, dejando a Rose en las manos de mis hermanas. Al menos parecían estar siendo un poco más agradables cuando oí la conversación de ellas al volver a la mesa.

\- Rose, dime ¿De dónde eres? - Karolina preguntó curiosa

\- Pensilvania... Mis padres todavía viven allí. - Rose entonces comenzó a hablar de su familia, pero no pude prestarle mucha atención, pues Claire vino hacia mí.

\- Papá ¿Vienes a bailar conmigo? - ella pidió subiendo a mi regazo.

\- Claro, princesa. - dije riéndome de la cara que ella hizo por el apodo.

\- Los dos son un amor ¿Lo sabías? - Karo sonrió para nosotros mientras me levantaba con mi niña en brazos. Mi hermana muchas veces decía que quería que su marido fuera más parecido a mí, él es un buen hombre, sólo es más aburrido para estas cosas.

Me dirigí con Claire hasta el centro de la pista tan pronto como la banda comenzó a tocar "You Are The Sunshine Of My Life". La música era perfecta para la ocasión, porque realmente es la niña de mis ojos. Nunca podría imaginar mi vida sin mi pequeña.

Es verdad, tenía una larga lista de errores, pero allí en mis brazos estaba mi mayor acierto. Definitivamente es el mejor regalo que Tasha pudo darme y yo estaré eternamente agradecido por ello, independiente de cualquier cosa.

\- Papá, me cansé de bailar. - Claire suspiró cerca del final de la canción. - Quiero sentarme con la tía Vikka. -

\- ¿No quieres bailar otra? - pregunté dando una leve vuelta con la niña en mis brazos, sintiendo la mirada de algunas mujeres en mí, a pesar de no importarme mucho eso.

\- No, quiero ir ahora. - se rio y entonces fui hasta la mesa con ella.

\- Ustedes dos llamaron mucho la atención, Dimka. - Sonya me provocó conforme Claire saltaba al cuello de Vikka.

Rose me observó con curiosidad mientras Iván, que había vuelto a sentarse a la mesa, decía algo a su lado. Pensé que, tal vez, podía sacarla a bailar, pero creo que eso no sería adecuado. En realidad, creo que no podría controlarme si estuviera tan cerca de ella.

\- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? - Rose dijo de repente, cortando una frase de mi amigo.

\- Siempre estás autorizada a decir lo que quieras, Rose. - Iván sonrió galante en dirección a la chica, haciéndome girar los ojos ¿Tiene que coquetear con cualquier cosa que se mueva?

\- ¿Qué significa Dimka? - preguntó ignorando la galanura de él.

\- Es un apodo para Dimitri. - Sonya explicó como si eso fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y realmente lo era, para nosotros. Imagino que debe ser diferente para Rose.

\- Pero... - ella frunció el ceño - No se parece en nada a Dimitri. Debería ser Dimi o algo así… -

\- No es así como funciona, Rose. - comenté riendo.

\- ¿Puedes imaginar a alguien llamando a mi hermano Dimi? - Vikka sonrió. - Sería extraño. -

\- Dimka es extraño para mí. - Rose murmuró provocando la risa de Iván.

\- No intentes entenderlo, Rose. - el rubio le susurró. - Los rusos son completamente extraños. -

\- Hablas como si tú nombre no fuera ruso. - Karo retrucó.

\- No tengo la culpa de las elecciones de mi madre. - dijo, dando de hombros.

\- Podríamos muy bien llamarte Vanya. - Vikka lo provocó. - De hecho, voy a empezar a hacer eso ahora mismo si sigues diciendo de que somos extraños. -

\- ¿Vanya? - Rose preguntó sorprendida.

\- Es el apodo ruso para Iván. - susurré hacia ella mientras Iván y Vikka se peleaban por los apodos como ya habían hecho un millón de veces antes. Estos dos parecen niños.

\- Todo esto es ofensivo. - Iván se levantó, terminando la conversación. - No tengo nada de Vanya. Y con permiso, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar aquí siendo irrespetado de esta forma. -

Rose parecía estar divirtiéndose con toda la situación y me sentí feliz de ver una sonrisa de vuelta en su rostro después del susto de antes. Espero que esté realmente aprovechando la fiesta. Ahora que la temporada comenzó, no tendría tiempo para pasar los sábados por la noche con adultos y me preocupaba que eso la incomodase.

\- Papá. - Claire llamó mi atención. - Deberías bailar con Rose, ella no ha bailado con nadie todavía. -

\- ¡Claire! - Rose exclamó visiblemente avergonzada, arrancando risas de mis hermanas. Definitivamente tengo que tener una conversación sobre la discreción con Claire. Sólo que, con certeza, esta sugerencia me recuerda lo que había considerado cuando nos sentamos.

Ahora parecería molesto si la rechazara después de la sugerencia de mi hija, pero no sé si mantener una proximidad tan cercana a Rose sería algo muy sano. Si bien, las canciones que están pasando son bastante movidas, supongo que no sería una tortura tan grande bailar con ella. Nos mantendríamos lo suficientemente lejos para que fuera seguro.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Claire. - Karo declaró sonriendo. - Rose no ha bailado con nadie y ella sólo te conoce a ti y a Iván aquí. Y ya hemos visto que él está ocupado… -

Ella indicó con la cabeza hacia el bar y allí estaba mi amigo manteniendo una conversación con alguna de las madrinas de la novia.

\- Realmente no hace falta... - Rose empezó a manifestar avergonzada con toda esa atención, pero fue interrumpida por Vikka que me miraba directamente.

\- O tal vez deberíamos ser buenas amigas y presentarle a algunos chicos. - mi hermana me dio una sonrisa diabólica. Esta chica es la encarnación del diablo. - Syd tiene algunos primos muy interesantes. -

\- ¡Basta! Vamos a terminar con esto, Rose. - dije girando los ojos y me levanté, extendiendo la mano hacia ella y finalmente tirándola hacia la pista.

En cuanto llegamos, la música que estaba sonando se acabó, siendo sustituida por una versión lenta de "Sweet Child O'mine" _¡Genial! Era todo lo que necesitaba._

Rose me observaba atentamente con aquellos grandes ojos castaños tan bien diseñados mientras yo posaba mi mano en la base de su columna, sosteniendo la suya con la otra para empezar a guiarla a ritmo lento.

Mi mano estaba en contacto directo con la piel desnuda de su espalda, eso hacía que mi palma quemara y sentí un hormigueo al mismo tiempo. Rose no desvió la mirada ni un segundo, siempre mirandome a los ojos, hipnotizándome con la profundidad de sus iris oscuros. Dio una pequeña sonrisa en el instante que la letra comenzó.

 **She's got a smile that it seems to me**

 **Reminds me of childhood memories**

 **Where everything was as fresh**

 **As the bright blue sky**

Simplemente me quedé atrapado en aquella sonrisa. Incluso, si no era una de aquellas sonrisas que me hacían olvidar como respirar por algunos segundos, era una muy hermosa. Tenía su mano izquierda en mi hombro y la derecha sostenía mi mano. Estábamos tan cerca, pero aun así se sentía tan lejos. Esta canción no podría ser más perfecta para la situación.

 **Now and then when I see her face**

 **She takes me away to that special place**

 **And if I stare too long**

 **I'd probably break down and cry**

Con toda seguridad sería capaz de caer de rodillas a sus pies llorando por su semejante belleza. A pesar de que estuve casado con una modelo de fama internacional, ella no le llegaba siquiera a los talones a Rose. La morena es tan linda que a veces me duele.

Sin duda ella se veía hermosa cuando estaba toda arreglada como ahora, pero aún sin maquillaje, como hoy por la mañana, con el rostro un poco marcado por estar acostada en el sofá y los cabellos salvajes, despeina, ella era simplemente bella. Rose era naturalmente hermosa, sin contar su perfecto cuerpo, con esas curvas en las que tanto quería perderme. Nunca conocí a una mujer como ella.

 **¡Oh, oh! Sweet child o 'mine**

 **¡Oh, oh, oh, oh! Sweet love of mine**

Yo estaba simplemente perdido en su mirada, era como si no existiera nadie más en aquel salón más allá de nosotros dos.

\- ¿Por qué me estás mirando así? - preguntó en un susurro, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

\- Lo siento. - ofrecí una sonrisa que la hizo desviar sus ojos por primera vez y tuve unas ganas locas de sostener su rostro sólo para que me volviera a mirar.

 **She's got eyes of the bluest skies**

 **As if they thought of rain**

Ella puede no tener los ojos azules como los que la canción describía, pero esos ojos castaños suyos consiguen ser mil veces más bonitos que cualquiera que haya visto nunca. Son misteriosos y profundos, parecen capaces de leer mis más íntimos secretos y se los confiaría sin dudar un solo instante.

 **I hate to look into those eyes**

 **And see an ounce of pain**

Esta frase me recordó el momento en que la vi encontrándose mal antes. Me quedé tan, tan preocupado. Era como si algo más estuviera ocurriendo, algo que no entiendo. Y quería tanto entenderla... Quería poder entender sus dolores, sus angustias y apartar cada una de ellas, quería poder protegerla, tenerla junto a mí y nunca más dejarla.

No podía estar más tiempo lejos de ella, sentía la necesidad de romper cualquier distancia que aún existiera entre nosotros dos y, cuando me di cuenta, nuestros cuerpos estaban aún más pegados. No sé si fui yo quien la tiró hacia mi o fue ella quien se acercó, pero, de todos modos, me gustó la manera en que su cuerpo parecía encajar perfectamente con el mío. Era como si estuviera hecha sólo para mí.

 **Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place**

 **Where as a child I'd hide**

 **And pray for the thunder and the rain**

 **To quietly pass me by**

Y su cabello... Ah, simplemente me encanta su cabello. Siempre tengo ganas de pasar los dedos por esos mechones y comprobar si son tan sedosos como parecen.

Entonces, como si oyese a mis anhelos, una poco de el cayó sobre sus ojos y simplemente no pude resistir el impulso de soltar su mano y pasar los dedos por aquella mecha, colocándola delicadamente detrás de su oreja. Rose tenía la cara ligeramente inclinada para mirar mis ojos y su mano libre ahora reposaba sobre mi pecho, llenándome de calor en el punto donde me tocaba.

No paraba de mirar a mi boca y yo la de ella. Estaba cerca de mí. Estábamos cerca... Tan cerca... Podría...

 _¿Qué estás haciendo, Dimitri?_

Me alejé de repente cuando mi conciencia me avisó que estaba a punto de besar a la niñera de mi hija en medio de una fiesta con todos mis amigos y conocidos.

\- ¿Está bien, Dimitri? - la confusión en el rostro de Rose era visible por mi cambio de postura.

\- Yo... - intenté pensar en una excusa para salir de allí. - Creo que necesito un poco de aire. -

Con eso la dejé en medio de la pista y seguí de forma obstinada hacia la parte trasera del salón sin mirar atrás.

Tomé una copa de champán de uno de los camareros que estaban rondando por allí y acabé tomando todo el líquido en un solo trago, apoyándome en un muro que daba a un pequeño jardín.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema conmigo? - murmuré en ruso.

Claire nunca me perdonaría si estropeaba las cosas con Rose. _Yo_ nunca me perdonaría... Mi hija la ama y no puedo arriesgar todo debido a… lo que sea que estoy sintiendo.

Me quedé un buen rato allí y cuando me sentí un poco más centrado, con mi cabeza de vuelta en su lugar, volví de nuevo al área interior. Planeaba sentarme nuevamente en nuestra mesa y fingir que nada había sucedido. _Puedo hacer esto…_

Sólo que, simplemente, me quedé parado en medio del camino al ver con mis propios ojos la escena que se estaba desarrollando en la pista de baile.

Rose estaba bailando con Iván. Él le estaba diciendo algo en el oído y ella no paraba de reír. Y su mano... Bien, su mano estaba muy por debajo del límite aceptable ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿No sabe que ella es la niñera de Claire? Él no puede hacer eso. Nadie puede hacer eso.

\- Enhorabuena, Dimka. - oí la voz irritada de Vikka que se encontraba ahora a mi lado. - Eres un imbécil. -

Ella se alejó mientras la miraba confundido _¿Qué fue lo que le hice?_

Seguí caminando de vuelta a nuestra mesa, donde Sonya me miraba de forma divertida. La ignoré de la mejor manera que pude, también evitando mirar la pista de baile a pesar de no estar teniendo tanto éxito en eso. De vez en cuando echaba miradas hacia los dos bailando y sentía como algo malo daba vueltas dentro de mí.

Una vez que la música terminó esperé a que regresaran a la mesa, pero tuve que ver a Mason acercarse a los dos y pedir bailar con la morena que parecía cohibida en un primer momento. Sólo que, después de dos canciones que me parecieron eternas, ella ya estaba más a gusto con el pelirrojo y los dos parecían estar divirtiéndose muy juntos. Más de lo que me gustaría.

Di las gracias cuando Eddie se acercó llamando a su amigo para hacer algo y el pelirrojo se despidió de Rose con un galante beso en su mano que me hizo girar los ojos. La morena regresó a nuestra mesa y se sentó de nuevo a mi lado, pero parecía avergonzada.

\- Entonces Rose. - Sonya tiró un asunto. - ¿Cómo es Turquía? -

\- ¿Turquía? - pregunté confundido ¿De dónde vino eso?

\- Rose nos estaba contando que su padre tiene una casa en Turquía. Y ella solía pasar las vacaciones allí. - mi hermana me explicó. - ¿Sabes? justo cuando desapareciste de repente y antes de que Iván la robara de nosotros. -

\- Lo siento por eso. - empecé a explicarme un poco cabizbajo. Ella debe creer que soy un idiota por abandonarla en medio de la pista de esa manera. - No me sentía muy bien. -

\- No te preocupes. - Rose sonrió de forma avergonzada. - No fue para tanto. -

\- ¿Entonces? - Sonya insistió. - ¿Turquía? -

\- Ahh sí... Bueno, es un país realmente hermoso. Estambul tiene un tráfico medio loco, pero es una ciudad muy limpia y la gastronomía de allí es impresionante. -

\- ¿Tu padre tiene una casa en Estambul? - pregunté aún sorprendido con esa información y queriendo saber un poco más sobre ella. Era inusual de alguien que trabaja como niñera decir que tiene una casa en el extranjero.

\- Sí, un apartamento en realidad. - ella aclaró antes de volver a mirar a Sonya. - Pero necesitas conocer los hoteles de allí, cada uno es más bonito que el otro y las noches son súper divertidas, tiene bares y pubs por todas partes y con todo tipo de… -

Rose fue interrumpida por la llegada de Castille y súbitamente se ahogó y empezó a toser, abriendo los ojos al ver a su acompañante. Aquella parecía ser la novia del jugador y, por lo que entendí de la conversación de los chicos, Rose conoce a la chica de alguna manera, pero ¿Por qué esa reacción?

Le lancé una mirada curiosa a la morena que me miraba con si estuviera asustada ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Belikov. - Eddie sonrió simpáticamente. - Me gustaría presentarte una persona. -

\- Hola Rose. - la chica dijo tímidamente mientras me miraba con adoración ¿Esta chica es por casualidad una fan? Esto todavía no explica la reacción de la morena.

\- Hola Jill. - Rose hizo hincapié en el nombre, mirándome de forma significativa... _¡Mierda! ¡No!_ Esta no puede ser la misma Jill.

\- Ella es mi novia, Belikov. - Eddie presentó. - Jill Dragomir. -

Yo no podía formular una respuesta coherente y sólo observé a la chica _¿Qué más me podía pasar hoy?_

\- Soy una gran fan. Es decir, del equipo entero y de mi novio obvio, pero de usted también, principalmente. - Jill se trabó con las palabras y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse mientras que todo lo que quería hacer en este momento era romper el cuello de Castille por poner a esa loca tan cerca de mí. - He acompañado toda su carrera y sé todo sobre usted. -

\- Tal vez no sepas tanto como te imaginas. - Rose dijo seriamente, mirándome con cierta preocupación, pero la chica pareció no entender la indirecta y continuaba sonriendo hacia mí.

El fotógrafo de la fiesta apareció en ese preciso momento y decidió retratar al grupo allí reunido. La chica inmediatamente se colocó entre Eddie y yo.

¿Existe la posibilidad de que ella no tenga ni la más mínima idea del daño que le ha hecho a mi vida? ¿Sería posible que Iván consiguiera una orden de restricción? No quiero a esta loca a mi alrededor nunca más.

\- Ey Jill ¿Te importa si cambiamos de lugar? - Rose dijo sonriendo. - Ese es mi ángulo bueno. -

\- Claro. - la chica parecía decepcionada, pero no dudó en abrir espacio para que Rose se colocara entre nosotros.

\- Gracias. - le murmuré a la morena.

\- Sonríe para la foto, camarada. - ella sonrió a mi lado mientras el fotógrafo disparaba el flash algunas veces.

\- Da por seguro que quiero una copia de esa foto. - Jill declaró y luego salió persiguiendo al fotógrafo profesional, siendo seguida por Eddie y permitiéndome respirar aliviado una vez más.

Nos quedamos sentados en la mesa conversando por algún tiempo hasta que Rose se levantó para ir al tocador y no regresó más. Bajo la excusa de buscar a Claire acabé rondando el salón y, me encontré a la morena siendo entretenida nuevamente por Mason en una conversación animada ¿Ese idiota no iba a dejarla en paz?

Entonces noté que mi hija estaba apoyada sobre una mesa junto a su primo Paul durmiendo y decidí usar esto como excusa. Tomé a Claire en mis brazos y fui hasta Rose llamándola para irnos. Ella no discutió, nos despedimos del pelirrojo y de mis hermanas, seguimos hasta el coche donde coloqué a la niña en el asiento trasero aún dormida y me vi una vez más sentado junto a la morena en el viaje de vuelta.

Rose no dijo nada durante el camino. En realidad, parecía un poco cansada también ya que se recostó en el asiento, cerrando los ojos.

No pude evitar mirarla cada tanto y volví a pensar en lo que casi hice durante nuestro baile.

Ciertamente necesitaba tener más autocontrol. No podía dejar que otra situación como esta volviera a suceder. Mi vida nunca fue tan perfecta como lo estaba siendo en estos últimos días y, no sería yo quien lo estropease.

Volví a admirar a Rose, mirando su rostro tan relajado y sus labios tan atractivos ¿Cómo se sentirían pegados a los míos? ¿Serían tan blandos y sabrosos como me imaginaba?

Me reprendí fuertemente por este nuevo desliz e intenté concentrarme en el camino. Realmente tendría una ardua tarea por delante.


	19. 19 It's My Life

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19 - It's My Life**

It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life

 _ **Bon Jovi**_

El domingo me desperté tarde. Al fin conseguí dormir bien sin ninguna interrupción, no tuve ningún borracho o niño emocionado que me despertara antes de hora; incluso la casa estaba en completo silencio cuando me levanté. Vestí una falda de jean que iba hasta la mitad de mi muslo y una camiseta rosa, recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo antes de ir hasta el cuarto de Claire para ver que este todo en orden. Observé que la niña seguía durmiendo y decidí no molestarla.

Tomé mi café tranquilamente, ya que aparentemente Dimitri no estaba, y decidí acostarme en una de las tumbonas al borde de la piscina para aprovechar un poco el sol mientras leía algunos artículos sobre Fisioterapia que un amigo me mandó. Desde que empecé a trabajar aquí olvidé totalmente el asunto y eso no puede suceder. No voy a ser la niñera de Claire para siempre.

Después de un buen rato allí empecé a sentir sed y volví a la casa para tomar una botella de agua. Fui por un camino diferente para regresar a la piscina y acabé pasando frente al gimnasio donde finalmente encontré a Dimitri, él estaba haciendo algunos ejercicios de forma tan concentrada que ni me notó parada en la puerta. Y claramente estaba haciéndolo todo mal.

El ruso estaba levantando más peso del que debía y ni siquiera los movimientos estaban bien ejecutados. Esto es extraño porque no es la primera vez que lo veo ejercitarse y generalmente lo hace todo de forma correcta.

\- Sabes que estás haciendo eso mal ¿no? - pregunté después de un tiempo, haciendo que Dimitri se asustara y soltara de repente la barra de musculación que estaba usando.

\- No, no lo estoy. - respondió de forma obstinada después de lanzarme una rápida mirada y desviar los ojos hacia adelante, volviendo a ejercitarse de todos modos.

\- Está bien. - me acerqué a él y traté de impedirle seguir haciendo fuerza con aquel peso. - Estás haciendo esto con rabia, y ni siquiera te estás dando cuenta. -

\- ¿Y tú eres mi niñera por casualidad? - el ruso preguntó un poco rudo sin mirarme y me acordé que él me hizo la misma pregunta cuando estaba borracho, haciendo que de nuevo sintiera ganas de patear su perfecto culo.

\- Realmente no lo soy. - respondí cruzando los brazos para intentar mantener la calma. - Sólo soy una fisioterapeuta graduada tratando de impedir que te lesiones en medio de la temporada. Pero ya que claramente mis siete años de estudios no sirvieron para nada y que sabes más que yo, continúa así. Estoy segura de que no vas a hacer tanta falta en el equipo. -

Dimitri dejó completamente de realizar los ejercicios y finalmente decidió mirarme. Yo sólo balanceé la cabeza y me di la vuelta para salir.

\- Lo siento. - lo oí murmurar detrás de mí.

\- Es tu cuerpo, camarada. - dije dando de hombros, de pie desde la puerta para mirarlo - Yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudar. -

\- Lo sé, es sólo que yo... - cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. - Sólo lo siento... Por todo… -

Lo observé por un momento, tratando de descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de aquel hombre ¿Cuál es finalmente su problema? Parecía que el ruso estaba teniendo una batalla interna, luchando para asumir el control. Pero contra lo que él estaba luchando no tenía ni idea. Sólo sé que en un momento parece ser mi mejor amigo y al siguiente me ignora, siendo incluso grosero conmigo. Parece que no soy la única con un pésimo temperamento por aquí.

Le lancé mi botella de agua a Dimitri que la agarró en el aire. Él parecía tener sed.

\- Gracias. - suspiró abriendo la tapa.

Me limité a suspirar y salí de aquella habitación. Volví a la cocina para tomar otra botella para mí antes de volver a mi artículo en el borde de la piscina.

Fui a almorzar a un restaurante cerca de la casa con Lissa, dado que se liberó de su agenda, pero al último momento canceló ya que, tuvo que presentarse al hospital por una emergencia. Cuando regresé encontré a Dimitri y Claire en el salón viendo uno de los partidos de hoy.

\- ¡Rose, por fin has llegado! - Claire dijo animada. - ¡Ven a ver el partido con nosotros! -

La chica estaba acostada en la esquina del sofá, dejando sólo el lugar al lado de si padre libre y acabé sentándome allí, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa del ruso antes de que éste volviera su atención al juego.

 _Hombre loco…_

El juego no estaba siendo narrado por el mismo tipo divertido de la otra vez, pero aun así estaba siendo algo interesante de ver. El comentarista de ahora tenía unas expresiones divertidas que soltaba de vez en cuando.

Al poco tiempo empecé a entender lo que estaba pasando y, lo que no comprendía muy bien, Dimitri o Claire se prestaban a explicármelo. Cuando llegó el entretiempo, la niña se manifestó.

\- Papá, tenemos que tomarnos una foto. - ella pidió con la misma emoción como cuando me obligó a sacar aquella otra fotografía.

\- ¿Qué? - Dimitri preguntó confundido. - ¿Para qué? -

\- Para mandarle a los presentadores de la televisión. - la chica le dio la misma explicación que a mí. - Por favor, papá. -

\- Ok. - el ruso giró los ojos, no queriendo empezar una discusión con su hija. - ¿Cómo lo hacemos? -

\- Tenes que publicar en Instagram con el _hashtag_ que indican. - explicó.

\- Pero es Vikka quien maneja mis redes sociales. - dijo confuso. - No me sé la contraseña. -

\- Pregúntale. - Claire imploró.

El ruso intercambió rápidamente una serie de mensajes con su hermana y luego le dijo a Claire que se sentara en su regazo. La chica saltó delante de él mientras Dimitri intentaba que ambos aparecieran en la foto de la mejor manera. Me alejé un poco para no correr el riesgo de aparecer.

El ente tiempo terminó y la atención del ruso volvió totalmente al juego, así como la de Claire. No tenía como negar el parentesco.

Algunos minutos después, el juego tuvo un intervalo más.

 **Everaldo: "Bueno, amigos fans del deporte, mientras tenemos un rápido intervalo, vamos a comprobar nuestro Instagram."**

El narrador comenzó presentando algunas fotos aleatorias y Claire estaba totalmente decepcionada porque la foto de ella con su padre no fue seleccionada. Dimitri no estaba entendiendo nada.

 **"El gran quarterback del equipo de los Tampa Bay Buccaneers está siguiendo el partido de los Giants vs. Cowboys¹ junto con la ilustre Belikov junior."**

 **Pablo Antunes: "La chica que según dicen las malas lenguas, es el terror de los técnicos del equipo, Everaldo."**

Mientras los comentaristas discutían ese asunto entre risas, apenas me contuve de observar las reacciones de Dimitri, él parecía realmente arrepentido de haber mandado aquella foto.

Mi diversión duró hasta que algo llamó la atención de los presentadores.

 **Pablo: "Pero Everaldo, parece que hay alguien escondido en esa foto. Mira allí en el lateral de la imagen que hermoso par de piernas."**

\- Puta mierda. - dije en voz baja.

No había percibido que, a pesar de mis esfuerzos en no aparecer, parte de mis muslos, que estaban un poco a la vista debido a la falda corta, acabaron quedando visibles en el fondo. Dimitri me miró de lado y luego bajó la mirada a mis piernas, pareciendo sólo entonces notar lo que había sucedido.

 **Everaldo: "Un par de piernas femeninas misteriosas al lado de Belikov."**

No sabía dónde esconder mi rostro en ese momento. Pero al menos esta vez realmente no fue culpa mía.

 **Pablo: "Mira Everaldo, por el bronceado, y que hermoso bronceado debo decir, esos muslos no pertenecen a Natasha Ozera ¿Tenemos un nuevo amor en el área?"**

 **Everaldo: "Así que debo pedirle a la dueña de esas piernas, que se manifieste y envíe su foto a nuestra** _ **Hashtag**_ **#TodoporlaNFL."**

\- ¿Qué? - Dimitri me miró enfadado.

\- Rose, definitivamente tienes que mandar una foto. - Claire dijo emocionada, prácticamente trepando al ruso para alcanzarme.

\- Eh, no me mires así. Fuiste tú quien sacó esa foto, para empezar. - levanté las manos en señal de rendición hacia él. - Y ni muerta voy a enviarles una foto mía, Claire. -

\- Pero Rose, ellos ya saben que eres bonita. - la niña sonrió inocentemente. - Que cuesta mandar otra. -

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - Dimitri cruzó los brazos mirándome, olvidando totalmente que el partido ya había sido retomado.

\- Cuando estábamos viendo tu primer juego, Rose y yo mandamos una foto. - Claire trató de explicar con entusiasmo. - Y ellos dijeron que Rose es muy bonita. -

\- Ustedes… - el ruso fue interrumpido porque su móvil comenzó a sonar. Él miró la pantalla y soltó un suspiro exasperado antes de atender. - Vikka... Sí... Sí, ella está aquí. -

\- _no se atrevan a enviar ni una sola foto_ más. - oí la voz de la mujer después de que Dimitri pusiera el altavoz. - _Sobre todo tú, Rose_. -

\- No iba a hacerlo. - hablé girando los ojos.

\- Pues yo creo que sería genial mandar otra. - Claire declaró riendo.

\- _¿En qué estabas pensando?_ \- Viktoria regañó.

\- No tuve nada que ver con esto. - me defendí. - Solo estaba sentada viendo el partido. No vi la foto hasta que apareció en la televisión nacional. -

\- _No me importa. Los quiero lejos de chismes._ \- gruñó antes de cortar y dejando un silencio incómodo por un momento.

\- ¿Entonces dices que te dijeron que eras bonita? - Dimitri preguntó malhumorado, volviendo a mirarme de una forma inquisitoria y ni un poco amable ¿No podríamos simplemente olvidar este asunto?

\- Pueden que hayan dicho algo así. - comenté sintiendo mi cara calentarse ante su mirada. Era como si yo fuera una niña malcriada que hubiera hecho algo muy, muy malo.

\- Ellos dijeron que ella le ganaba a la niñera de Brady. - Claire se rio inocentemente.

\- ¿Saben que tú eres la niñera de Claire? -

\- Christian se los contó. - murmuré. - Y fue sólo una foto mía y de la niña, no había nada raro. -

\- Pero ellos pasaron el juego entero hablando lo hermosa que eres. - Claire sonrió y se sentó en mi regazo.

\- Claire, por favor, deja de hablar. - pedí en voz baja a su oído mientras Dimitri volvía su atención al juego, a pesar de parecer que estaba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante el resto del partido y no me atrevía a hacer ninguna pregunta sobre las jugadas que no comprendía para no atraer más la atención de cierto ruso rabioso sobre mí. Cuando el juego estaba en sus últimos minutos pensé que al fin estaba a salvo.

O eso es lo que creía.

 **Everaldo: "Vamos a seguir con los** _ **tuits**_ **de nuestros amigos aficionados al deporte, estamos hablando aquí, Paul, de que el mejor momento de este partido ha sido ese par de piernas junto a Belikov..."**

La foto apareció de nuevo en la pantalla de la televisión haciéndome querer morir.

 **Paul: "** _ **Hola piernas**_ **. Realmente es un bonito bronceado, Everaldo."**

Dimitri apagó la televisión en ese mismo momento y tiró el control de la televisión sobre la mesa del centro con más fuerza de la necesaria antes de salir de la sala _¡Mierda!_

\- ¿A dónde vas? - Claire preguntó confundida. - El partido no ha acabado… -

\- Voy a entrenar. - él contestó sin mirar atrás.

\- Eh, no deberías hacer eso enojado. - hablé siguiéndolo hasta el gimnasio mientras oía como la niña volvía a encender la televisión de nuevo.

\- Creo haberte dicho que tú no me mandas. - Dimitri respondió irritado ¿Cuál es su problema?

\- ¿Vas a actuar así tan sólo por culpa de unos comentarios idiotas? - giré los ojos. - Estás siendo infantil. -

\- ¿Estoy siendo infantil? - él dejó de caminar y se giró para verme. - No tendría que estar escuchando a nadie comentando sobre tu bronceado si tu hubiera evitado que tus piernas salieran en la foto.

\- ¿Qué? Fuiste tú quien sacó la maldita foto, eres tú quien tendría que haber visto eso, no yo. - contesté un tanto indignada.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca? -

\- ¿Y por qué tienes que actuar como un loco? - elevé la voz, cogiéndolo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Se están peleando? - oí una voz baja y triste detrás de mí. Respiré profundamente antes de poner una maldita sonrisa en la cara y darme la vuelta hacia la chica.

\- No, Claire. - dije lo más suave que pude. - No te preocupes. Tu padre sólo quiere entrenar un poco. Quizás quieras hacer algo más interesante Podemos jugar a los piratas ¿Qué opinas? -

\- ¡Yeah! Voy por mi bandana. - ella sonrió y corrió hacia su habitación.

\- Con permiso. - murmuré al pasar delante del ruso que me miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

No lo vi más aquella tarde y decidí no cenar con ellos. En realidad, estaba sin mucha hambre y fui a acostarme temprano después de mordisquear una barra de chocolate que tenía en mi cuarto. Estaba casi dormida cuando oí un leve golpe en la puerta antes de que fuera parcialmente abierta. Continué acostada de la misma forma y sólo abrí los ojos a tiempo para ver la figura alta del ruso saliendo ¿Qué es lo que quería?

Al día siguiente tenía el día libre de nuevo ya que, Dimitri decidió compensarme por la semana pasada en la que me quedé sin descanso debido a su loca agenda de partidos. El ruso se encargó de llevar y recoger a Claire de la escuela, pues, según él, sólo necesitaba pasar rápidamente por el centro de entrenamientos. Ordené el cuarto de la chica durante la mañana y a la tarde seguí fui al gimnasio como todos los días. Sería bueno pasar un tiempo a solas en un lugar neutro, para variar.

\- Quiero que me lo cuentes todo. - Mia se acercó cantando cuando terminé la clase, ni me dio tiempo de llegar a los vestuarios.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tendría que contarte? - contesté confundida.

\- ¿Cómo es él? - ella golpeó las palmas animadas mientras me seguía.

\- ¿Él? - Ahora sí estaba completamente perdida ¿Quién en el infierno es _él_?

\- Él tiene cara de ser totalmente increíble en la cama. - Mia habló de forma casi soñadora. - Quiero todos los detalles. Y no me ahorres las descripciones sobre el tamaño del… -

\- Ok. - yo la corté asustada. - ¿Este es ese momento en el que tengo que amenazarte con internarte en un centro psiquiátrico? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? -

\- De ti y de Dimitri, por supuesto. - la rubia respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

\- ¿Qué? - Dejé de caminar cuando ya estaba en la puerta del vestuario, mirándola. - ¿Estás loca? -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No están juntos? - ahora era ella la que parecía sorprendida.

\- ¡Claro que no! - elevé la voz. - Él es mi jefe, sólo eso ¿De dónde sacaste esto? -

\- Bueno, vi la foto en el partido de ayer. - Mia se dio hombros - e inmediatamente reconocí esos muslos… -

\- Nosotros vivimos en la misma casa, Mia. - la interrumpí. - Es natural que nosotros veamos algunos partidos juntos. Sólo estaba sentada junto a él porque Claire me llamó. -

\- Ya, pero ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre las fotos que vi ayer por la noche en el blog de Jill Dragomir? -

Me congele ¿Fotos en el blog de Jill? ¿En plural? ¿Qué mierda de fotos son esas? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¿Fotos? - pregunté con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Realmente no lo sabes? - ella respondió la pregunta cogiendo el teléfono móvil y abriendo el sitio antes de entregarme el aparato.

\- ¡Esa hija de puta! - exclamé al ver dos imágenes.

Una era la foto que Jill pidió sacarse con Dimitri y me metí en el medio para salvar al pobre y la otra no tenía ni idea de cómo la había conseguido. En ella, el ruso y yo estábamos en medio de la pista de baile y él aparentemente acariciaba mi cara. Me acordé del momento en que sacó el mechón de pelo que cayó sobre mi rostro.

Estaba tan absorta en ese instante, buscando contenerme de la mejor manera posible para no darle rienda suelta a mis impulsos más profundos y besarlo allí mismo. Lo deseaba tanto y, por un segundo, también pareció que él quería lo mismo hasta que Dimitri salió corriendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Y mira que Kirova no estaba allí…

El título de tal post era "¿PUEDE ROMITRI SER REAL?" _¡Romitri!_ ¿Qué clase de apodo idiota era ese? El texto que seguía estaba lleno de mentiras sobre cómo Dimitri y yo éramos una hermosa pareja y que, a pesar de que yo era la niñera de Claire, él estaba soltero y no existían motivos para que no estuviéramos juntos. También dijo que probablemente las piernas que aparecían en la foto de ayer eran las mías y les pidió a todos empezar a utilizar el _hashtag_ #PuedeRomitriSerReal en sus mensajes.

\- Voy a matar a esta lunática. - dije rumbo a mi armario con el fin de recoger mi bolsa y salí con la ropa de entrenamiento, siendo seguida por Mia.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - gritó detrás de mí.

\- Voy personalmente a estrangular a esa descerebrada. - gruñí. - Quien sabe quizás golpee su cabeza contra el teclado de su notebook y publique el resultado que salga, seguro que va a ser mejor que cualquiera de esas mierdas que ella escribe.

\- Rose. - Mia agarró mi brazo, impidiéndome avanzar y haciendo que la mirara. - No puedes golpearla. -

\- Crecí golpeando a esa chica. - giré los ojos. - Y al parecer es hora de hacerla recordar. -

\- Ya lo ha publicado. Que la golpees con el ordenador no va a cambiar eso. -

\- Puedo obligarla a quitarlo. - hable entre dientes. - La gente no debe haber visto esto todavía. -

\- En realidad... - Mia dijo incomoda. - esas fotos están en la mayoría de sitios de chismes. Las vi ayer por la noche primero en el blog de Jill, pero esta mañana ya estaba en todas partes. -

\- ¡La puta que lo parió! - fue lo único que conseguí soltar antes de deshacerme de mi amiga y seguir hasta el estacionamiento para dirigirme a casa. Definitivamente voy a golpear la cara de Jill cuando la encuentre.

Dimitri me matará. Él ya se enfadó ayer porque mis piernas aparecieron cerca de él. Imagina lo que va a decir cuando se entere de este material. Viktoria también va a enloquecer, a pesar de haber sido ella y las otras hermanas las que insistieron para que él me sacara a bailar.

Llegué a la casa y Dimitri no estaba, lo que fue un alivio. Fui directamente a mi habitación imaginando cómo él iba a reaccionar a todo esto y buscando la manera de prepararme psicológicamente para aquello.

 _¡Maldita sea!_ Me pregunto ¿Está mi futuro en esta casa comprometido? No quiero irme. Adoro a Claire y adoro la rutina extraña que llevo aquí y, a pesar de todo, no quiero apartarme de cierto ruso…

Por un instante recordé la sensación de estar en sus brazos en aquella pista de baile. Era como si no hubiera nadie más a parte de nosotros dos. Sentía como si hubiera sido conectada a un tomacorriente sólo con el toque de su mano en mi espalda. Cuando él aumentó la presión en mi lumbar, empujándome aún más junto a su cuerpo, fue como si todo mi mundo se resumiera a él, a sus labios… eran tan atractivos y estaban tan cerca...

¿Jill tenía razón al final? ¿Podría ser real? En la foto realmente estábamos muy juntos ¿Quién sabe si yo... _Ten algo de juicio y dejar de pensar estas cosas acerca de tu jefe_ , mi conciencia gritó _¡Enfocate, Rosemarie!_

Tomé el teléfono y llamé a Lissa, ya que no tengo el número de la retrasada de su hermana, y recé para que mi amiga estuviera libre para hablar conmigo.

\- Rose... - ella me atendió en el segundo toque y, por el tono de su voz, ya sabía lo que se venía.

\- Tu hermana tiene los días contados. - gruñí.

\- Lo siento mucho por lo de Jill ¡Pero tú también, eh! ¿Qué estabas haciendo tan agarrada a él? - Lissa preguntó en un tono acusatorio.

\- Era una boda, Liss. - giré los ojos. - No conocía a nadie más allá a parte de él y de Iván, entonces Claire sugirió que bailáramos, en fin... No sucedió absolutamente nada. -

\- Podrías haber bailado con Iván. - ella me contestó.

\- Y lo hice. Tuve que estar subiendo su mano porque él insistía en intentar bajarla hasta mi culo todo el tiempo. - bufé al recordarlo. - Sólo que de eso nadie tomó fotos. -

\- ¿Realmente no está pasando nada entre ustedes? No es lo que parece en esas fotos. - Lissa cuestionó con cuidado.

\- ¡Pues claro que no! Él es sólo mi jefe. -

\- ¿Y Dimitri lo ha visto? -

\- No sé, no lo he visto hoy. - suspiré tirándome a la cama.

\- ¿Y cómo se están llevando? - su voz sonaba cautelosa, como si estuviera entrando en un asunto delicado. - No me contaste nada después de la pelea en que dijiste que te ibas. Ni me has habló sobre cómo se arreglaron. -

\- Él me pidió disculpas y admitió que estaba equivocado. - sonríe al recordar esos días. - Hemos conseguido entendernos. -

\- Rose, no tengo que recordártelo una vez más ¿No? -

\- No estoy enamorada de él, Liss. - respiré profundamente para no discutir con ella. - Sólo me llevo bien con mi jefe. No me importa lo que la loca de tu hermana piense. -

\- Sólo estoy cuidando de ti. Tienes facilidad para que te gusten los idiotas. - sentí una sonrisa en su voz. - Te echo de menos. -

\- Y yo a ti. - lamente. - Podrías venir aquí a visitarme algún día de estos. Es mejor evitar que tome el coche o juro que voy a terminar conduciendo por toda la Bahía de Tampa hasta encontrar a tu hermana y atropellarla. -

-Está bien, voy a tratar de pasar por allí antes del trabajo. - pude oír que reprimía una risa.

\- Sabes... - dije después de algunos segundos. - Hay algo en toda esta historia que no encaja… -

Realmente andaba pensativa sobre este asunto en los últimos días. Dimitri parece ser tan centrado, tan normal. No hay manera de ser el tipo de hombre que tenía un montón de amantes por ahí.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Lissa preguntó desconfiada, pero cuando fui a responder oí voces exaltadas en el piso abajo.

\- Liss, espera un segundo, parece que está sucediendo algo allá abajo. - le pedí y fui hasta lo alto de la escalera para oír a Kirova gritarle a alguien que forzaba su entrada a la casa.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Rose? - mi amiga sonó insegura.

\- No sé, pero parece que alguien está peleando por entrar aquí. - respondí un tanto temerosa ¿Por qué Dimitri no estaba en un momento como este? Excepto por Kirova, estoy sola en esta mansión y completamente desprotegida.

Bajé un poco las escaleras para tratar de entender mejor lo que estaba pasando hasta que conseguí ver la puerta delantera, donde vislumbré a un hombre alto discutiendo con Kirova. Me congelé en el lugar tan pronto como lo reconocí. _No puede ser... Mi suerte no puede ser tan mala._

\- ¿Rose? ¿Quién es? - Lissa insistió pareciendo estar igual de nerviosa que yo.

\- ¡Voy a ver a mi hija ahora mismo! - Abe gritó adentrándose a la casa sin importarle las protestas de Kirova. - Y me gustaría ver quién me lo va a impedir. -

Consideré seriamente volver corriendo a la habitación y cerrar la puerta mientras lo observaba. Él era tan alto como yo recordaba y usaba un discreto traje. - a su manera, por lo menos. - a cuadros marrón con una camisa azul por debajo y una corbata con estampado dorado. Sus cabellos brillantes estaban cuidadosamente peinados. Sentía falta de mi padre, a pesar de saber que estaba en problemas estando él aquí.

\- Rose. - Liss habló asustada y, por un momento, hasta olvidé que estaba con ella en línea. - ¿Esa voz es de quién creo que es? -

\- Sí. - respondí sin poder parpadear. - Tengo que colgar. -

\- Ahí estás. - Abe vino caminando hacia mí con una mirada aguda cuando bajé los últimos peldaños.

¿Qué voy a hacer? _Mierda, estoy realmente en problemas_.

\- Señorita Mazur. - Kirova vino en mi dirección. - ¿Qué significa todo esto? Yo exijo una explicación. -

\- ¿Y usted quien se piensa que es para exigir algo de mi hija? - mi padre soltó enojado. - Ella no es sirvienta suya. -

\- Kirova yo lo resuelvo, puedes dejarnos. - murmuré cogiendo Abe por el brazo y guiándolo hasta la sala del piano. - ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, viejo? -

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué es lo que estás tú haciendo aquí, Rosemarie? Tienes mucho que explicarme, señorita. - dijo indignado mirándome de arriba a abajo.

Ni una sonrisa, ni un abrazo e incluso me llamó Rosemarie. Estoy real y completamente jodida. Voy a tener suerte si no termino dentro de un cajón con destino a Pensilvania para el final del día.

\- No sé de lo que estás hablando. - evadí la pregunta desviando mi mirada de la suya por un segundo. Por lo menos él no me vio vestida con ese uniforme ridículo.

\- No juegues conmigo, niña. - Abe gruñó en mi dirección, haciéndome temblar un poco. Mi padre sabía darme miedo cuando él quería, pero nunca dejaría que lo descubriera.

\- No te tengo miedo, viejo. Estoy viviendo mi vida, como dije que haría. - miré a sus ojos de forma desafiante, lo que con certeza fue un error. Nunca he visto tanta ira en la mirada de mi padre.

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan, chica? - preguntó con la voz fría y oí el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose _¡Dios, que no sea Dimitri!_ \- Me has mentido todo este tiempo. No voy a tolerarlo más, tu tiempo aquí se ha acabado. -

\- Yo decido cuando me voy, viejo, no tú. - continué mirándolo. - Ya te dije que no te tengo miedo. -

Vi al ruso aparecer en la entrada de la sala y agarrar a Claire que intentó correr hacia mí.

\- Ya basta. - mi padre gruñó sosteniendo mi brazo, sin darse cuenta de que teníamos público. Pude notar a Dimitri ponerse tenso por ese gesto _¡Maldita sea!_ \- Tuve paciencia contigo en los últimos siete años y permití esta locura, pero se acabó. Vas a entrar en ese jet conmigo ahora mismo y te voy a llevar a casa. –

\- Con permiso. - el ruso dijo con firmeza entrando a la sala. Claire había corrido a la cocina y podía verla espiando desde allí. - ¿Puedo saber lo que está sucediendo en mi casa? -

\- Ah ¿Entonces usted es el idiota que se está aprovechando de mi chica? - Abe me soltó y se volvió hacia el otro hombre. Sé que Dimitri sabe defenderse, pero también sé que mi padre sabe lastimar a alguien cuando quiere y no podría correr ese riesgo.

\- ¿Su chica? - el ruso vociferó y me miró de forma acusadora ¿Qué está pensando? Que Abe y yo... No, eso sería demasiado ridículo.

\- Sí. Ella es mi chica. - Abe siguió avanzando hacia Dimitri. Miré a Claire que parecía aterrorizada en la cocina y me coloqué delante de mi padre, haciendo todo lo posible para empujarlo hacia atrás.

\- Viejo, para con esto. - pedí. - Por favor, escúchame. -

\- Rose... - oí a Dimitri llamarme, pero estaba enfocada en mi padre que todavía miraba con odio a mi camarada.

\- Papá. - dije un poco más alto para que me oyese, rompiendo aquella muralla que Abe intentaba mantener en el lugar. Él bajó sus ojos a los míos, puse una mirada suplicante.

\- Maldita sea, Rosemarie. - él giró los ojos alejándose. - No me mires así mientras trato de golpear al idiota que cree que se puede aprovecharse de mi hija. -

\- ¿Su hija? - Dimitri preguntó sorprendido.

\- Afortunadamente, gruñó en dirección a él. - ¿Crees que ella no tenía un padre que cuidara de ella? -

\- No estoy entendiendo lo que está pasando aquí. - el ruso ahora parecía estar totalmente confundido y Claire volvió a ponerse a su lado.

\- Mi padre no sabía que estoy trabajando para ti. - expliqué brevemente.

 _¡Pero qué mierda!_ Debería haberle advertido a Dimitri sobre mi origen desde el principio, pero parece que nunca conseguía encontrar una oportunidad para hacerlo.

\- Imagina mi sorpresa cuando tu madre vino a mostrarme una foto de un jugador de la NFL bailando con su niñera en una boda cualquiera y descubro que la niñera es mi hija. - Abe se quejó. - No te crie para eso, Rosemarie. -

\- Papá. - suspiré comenzando a hablar en turco. No quería discutir delante de Dimitri, después resolvería esto con él. - Estoy tratando de ser independiente. No conseguí un empleo en mi área y necesitaba trabajar. -

\- Podría ayudarte. - se quejó también en turco. El otro hombre parecía más perdido que nunca parado en medio de la sala. - Si no fueses tan terca… -

\- Así nunca conseguiría las cosas por mi propio esfuerzo. - contesté. - Mira, Dimitri es un gran jefe, y no importa lo que has leído, no hay nada pasando entre nosotros. -

\- ¿Estás segura? - Abe miró con rabia a un ruso muy desorientado que parecía no ser capaz de hacer nada más que mirar sorprendido entre mi padre y yo.

\- Absolutamente. - E i _nfelizmente..._ Añadí mentalmente y luego me regañé por ello. - Dimitri me paga muy bien por cuidar de Claire. -

\- Puedo pagarte el doble de lo que él te paga por quedarte en casa sin tener que humillarte como una niñera. - Abe contestó con una nota de desprecio en la última palabra. - No debe ser más de lo que tu paga solía ser. -

\- No tiene ningún demérito ser niñera, Abe. Y por lo menos estoy teniendo mis propias conquistas y no viviendo como una niña de papá malcriada. - A pesar de las duras palabras, sonreí y me acerqué a mi padre envolviendo su cintura en un abrazo que él no pudo resistir devolver. - Sé que te preocupas, papá, pero realmente necesito hacer esto. -

\- Yo... no sé… -

\- Estoy donde quiero estar. Siento que tengo una misión que cumplir aquí, con ella. - señalé a Claire que estaba parada al lado del ruso siendo lo más sincera posible con él. - Por favor, déjame hacer esto. -

\- Maldita sea, Rose ¿Por qué siempre apoyo tus locuras? - acabó cediendo antes de volver a hablar en inglés al dirigirse a Dimitri. - Eh, tú. Mi hija no es una empleada para que se aproveche de ella y luego la deseches. Si algún día descubro que la hiciste sufrir, de cualquier manera, te aseguro que nunca más jugaras ¿Estamos entendiéndonos? -

\- Ah ¿Y qué es lo que va a hacer? - Dimitri respondió desafiante, encarando a mi padre, y puse los ojos en blanco. - ¿Hablar con todos los equipos de la NFL para que no me contraten? -

\- Estaba pensando en cortarte una mano, lo que sería mucho más práctico. - Abe dijo pensativo. - Pero puedo hacer eso que usted dijo también. -

\- Eh, tú, viejo extraño, no amenaces a mi padre. - Claire corrió hacia nosotros y le dio una patada en la pierna al viejo. Dimitri luego la alcanzó y la sacó, aun encarando a Abe un poco sorprendido.

\- Interesante. - Abe miró a la chica y luego a mí, mientras se frotaba el lugar en el que fue golpeado. - Ahora entiendo lo que querías decir. Tenemos una mini Rosemarie aquí. Casi siento pena por ti chico, por tener que aguantar a estas dos juntas. -

\- Ya basta. Vamos a hablar allá afuera. - murmuré arrastrándolo hacia la salida - ¿Janine vino también? -

\- Si tu madre hubiera venido conmigo, seguramente ella estaría aquí ayudándome a arrastrarte lejos de esta locura. - se rio ya en la calle pareciendo más relajado. Junto a la acera estaba un Rolls-Royce Coupe estacionado. Sólo Abe sería capaz de alquilar un coche de esos. - Pero Janine cree que tú eres ya muy grande para tomar tus decisiones y decidió que no se iba a meter en tu vida de nuevo. -

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar aquí en Florida? -

\- De hecho, he aplazado una reunión en Las Vegas para venir aquí, pero tengo que ir allí ahora mismo ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir conmigo? -

\- Absolutamente, viejo. - sonreí. - Pero fue bueno verte, incluso en estas circunstancias. Lo siento. -

\- Espero verte en casa en Acción de Gracias. - él besó mi frente antes de gritar dentro de la casa. - ¿Usted entendió, Belikov? Ella va a estar en Pensilvania durante Acción de Gracias. -

\- Ya basta, viejo. Buen viaje. - deseé, abrazándolo una última vez y cerré la puerta.

No puedo creer que sobreviví. Es decir, al menos por ahora. Todavía tengo que hacerle frente a otra persona...

Volví a la sala y Claire no estaba presente, sólo Dimitri sentado en el sofá con los codos apoyados en ambas rodillas con una expresión pensativa en el rostro ¿Está enojado por casi haber sido golpeado por mi padre?

\- Si me vas a despedir. - empecé a decir al darme cuenta que él no me miraba - avísame pronto para que pueda aprovechar el viaje de mi padre. -

Eso fue como un cubo de hielo sobre su cabeza. En un segundo estaba parado delante de mí.

\- Por supuesto que no voy a despedirte. - dijo con una expresión seria, pero preocupada. - ¿Pero por qué no me lo contaste? -

\- Porque nunca me preguntaste. - me di de hombros. También es verdad, que quizás debería habérselo dicho, pero él nunca parecía querer saber más acerca de mí. - Y siempre que nosotros empezábamos a hablar sobre cualquier cosa de tipo más personal, conseguías una manera de huir o nosotros éramos interrumpidos. -

\- Yo... lo siento mucho. -

\- Creo que tenemos mucho que conversar, camarada. - suspiré. Aquella iba a ser una larga conversación.

* * *

¹ Nueva York Giants y Dallas Cowboys.


	20. 20 Rich Girl

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 - Rich Girl**

 _All the riches baby, will not mean anything_

 _All the riches baby, do not bring what your love can bring_

 _All the riches baby, will not mean anything_

 _Do not need no other baby_

 _Su amor es mejor que el oro y el saber_

 _ **Gwen Stefani**_

 **Dimitri POV**

Desde que bailé con Rose en la boda no podía dejar de pensar en ese maldito instante de debilidad y aquello me estaba llevando al punto de la locura. Necesitaba dar con una manera de borrar esa imagen de mi mente o acabaría haciendo una gran tontería.

Pero parecía simplemente imposible olvidarla cuando Rose está en todas partes. Ni siquiera en el gimnasio me libro de ella.

También es cierto que ella estaba en lo correcto en cuanto a que mis ejercicios estaban mal ejecutados y odiaba eso. Sólo que, en ese momento, quería deshacerme de toda la frustración que sentía por no haberla besado en la fiesta y no estaba realmente pensando en lo que estaba haciendo.

Por supuesto había hecho bien en no haberme dejado llevar por mis impulsos. Es la niñera de mi hija, no puedo arruinar lo mejor que ha ocurrido en la vida de Claire a causa de una atracción física; pero, ninguno de estos argumentos estaba siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para convencer a mi cuerpo de olvidar la sensación de tenerla tan cerca de mí.

A veces me pregunto cuánto tardaría en encontrar a otra persona que se llevara tan bien con Claire como ella lo hace, me cuestiono si valdría la pena arriesgar todo solo para darle rienda suelta a lo que siento, pero la respuesta viene enseguida, jamás podría encontrar a una persona igual; Rose es única y no puedo echarlo todo a perder.

Pero, aun teniendo conocimiento de todo esto, no pude dejar de sonreír cuando Claire invitó a la morena para ver el juego con nosotros más tarde ese día. Era increíble como mi hija daba voz a mi voluntad de tenerla cerca y por supuesto que una invitación de la niña no hacía la situación inapropiada.

No vi ningún problema en atender a la petición de Claire de mandar una foto para ser exhibida por el canal de deportes en el entre tiempo y, oyendo el consejo de Vikka, mantuve a Rose fuera del encuadre, pero, por una distracción, no noté las piernas de ella prácticamente pegadas a las mías.

Y fue una pésima distracción... Además de las muchas especulaciones, tuve que soportar a los narradores haciendo comentarios inapropiados sobre sus piernas. Y recién ahora descubrí que ya habían estado hablando de ella en otro partido en el cual Claire también le pidió una foto a Rose y eso hizo que mi humor empeorara mucho.

Pero en una cosa debo estar de acuerdo con ellos: ella es mil veces mejor que la niñera de Brady.

Creía que ese asunto estaba cerrado para el final del partido, pero, por el pésimo desempeño de los dos equipos los narradores volvieron a hablar de las bronceadas piernas de la morena en vez de comentar sobre el juego. No aguante más, sentía como si algo dentro de mi estuviera a punto de estallar, necesitaba salir de allí para enfriar mi cabeza.

Sólo que Rose nunca me facilitaría la vida, tuvo que seguirme y comenzar una discusión. Sé que ella tenía razón, fui yo quien tomo la foto y tendría que haber prestado más atención, es que, el simple hecho de pensar en todos aquellos hombres babeándose por aquel hermoso par de piernas hacia que toda racionalidad huyera de mí.

Sólo cuando ella me acusó de actuar como un loco es que me tomé un momento para pensar en mis actitudes. Realmente debo parecer un loco para Rose. Al mismo tiempo que me acerco acabo alejándome enseguida. Comienzo una conversación amistosa en la cocina y, cuando todo está evolucionando entre nosotros, salgo y la dejo prácticamente hablando sola. Le pido de bailar en la fiesta y la abandono sola en medio de la pista. No me sorprende que tenga dudas sobre mi sanidad.

Mi comportamiento ambiguo se estaba manifestando en este momento, ya que, tenía deseos de tomarla en este mismo instante y llevarla hasta mi cuarto; pero Claire acabó presenciando nuestra discusión y, para mi suerte, era Rose quien estaba allí y no otra persona.

La manera en que la morena se ocupó de esa situación provocó un sentimiento extraño dentro de mí. Tasha hubiera mandado a la niña a no meterse y quedarse lejos de las conversaciones de adultos, mientras que ella le dejó en claro que no estábamos peleando y hasta trató de distraer a mi hija.

Rose es simplemente perfecta, más de lo que merezco. Sólo tenía admiración por ella y por cada actitud que tomaba con respecto a Claire. Era por eso que no podía echar todo a perder.

Sólo me di cuenta que debía estar más molesta de lo que imaginé cuando no apareció para cenar. Claire quería ir a llamarla, pero, me pareció mejor darle un poco de espacio.

Después de acostar a Claire en su cama, decidí tratar de conversar con Rose, quien sabe, quizás disculparme por mi actitud; sólo que, al abrir la puerta de su cuarto la encontré durmiendo. La morena se veía realmente cansada y tenía algunos mechones de su cabello sobre el rostro, tuve que resistir el impulso de acercarme y quitarlos de allí para poder apreciarla mejor.

Al día siguiente llevé a Claire a la escuela y de allí, fui directamente al entrenamiento. Los jugadores me miraban con una expresión extraña, pero, decidí ignorarlos. Debe ser por aquella foto que apareció durante el partido y seguramente están locos por saber quién era la dueña de aquellas lindas piernas, pero no estaba de humor para cuestionamientos y creo que mi expresión dejo eso bien claro, pues nadie dijo nada.

Busqué a Claire y fuimos a cenar a un restaurante, hoy no tenía ganas de cocinar. Además, a veces es bueno dejarla comer un poco de carbohidratos.

Fue allí donde las cosas comenzaron a ser extrañas.

En cuanto entré a la casa, comencé a oír una voz masculina desconocida y el dueño de ella no parecía estar ni un poco feliz dado su tono.

\- ...Me has mentido todo este tiempo. No voy a tolerarlo más, tu tiempo aquí se ha acabado. -

¿Quién es él? ¿Y con quién está hablando? Sostenía la mano de Claire mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la sala de donde parecía que provenía la voz.

\- Yo decido cuando me voy, viejo, no tú. - la voz de Rose sonaba enojada. - Ya te dije que no te tengo miedo. -

¿Viejo? ¿Será aquel hombre sobre el que Iván habló en la fiesta? ¿El que le dio las joyas? Entonces… ¿Rose tiene realmente un amante rico? No se me ocurre otra opción a como ella consiguió aquellos diamantes de no ser por esto; pero ¿Qué es lo que él está haciendo en mi casa? Y peor aún, amenazándola.

En cuanto llegamos a la entrada de la sala, impedí que Claire corriera hacia Rose al visualizar a un hombre alto frente a ella y de espaldas a nosotros. Por su postura, él se veía muy enojado, pero aquello parecía importarle poco a la morena.

\- Ya basta. - el hombre agarró del brazo a Rose con cierta violencia y sentí que la rabia se apoderaba de mí ¿Quién piensa que es para ponerle la mano encima de esa manera? Nadie tiene permiso para tratarla así, no importa quien quiera que sea. - Tuve paciencia contigo en los últimos siete años y permití esta locura, pero se acabó. Vas a entrar en ese jet conmigo ahora mismo y te voy a llevar a casa. -

¿Siete años? ¿Ha estado con él durante todo este tiempo? Si bien aún no he podido ver el rostro del hombre, por su porte parece ser mucho mayor ¿Será que eso es lo que le gusta? ¿Hombres mayores? ¿Por eso siempre parece estar huyendo de Iván? Tiene sentido ya que, nunca la vi con nadie. Una mujer como ella no puede estar sola por mucho tiempo.

Si bien, podría jurar que en la fiesta Rose tenía tantas ganas de besarme como yo a ella. No podía dejar de mirar mi boca y… _¡Espera!_

¿Dijo jet? ¿Qué jet? ¿A dónde piensa que va a llevar a mi Roza?

Después de dejar a Claire en la cocina cenando me hice notar. - Con permiso. - dije en un tono fuerte y claro. - ¿Puedo saber lo que está sucediendo en mi casa? -

\- Ah ¿Entonces usted es el idiota que se está aprovechando de mi chica? - él volteó para mirarme y me encontré con un hombre de mediana edad. Él me observaba con odio en sus ojos.

\- ¿Su chica? - mi voz salió prácticamente como un gruñido por la irritación y miré hacia ella con cierta pena ¿Entonces ella realmente es amante de ese viejo? Pero ¿Qué derecho tengo de exigir algo de Rose? Ella no es nada para mí, solo la niñera de Claire.

\- Sí. Ella es mi chica. - él respondió en un tono amenazador avanzando hacia mí, pero no me dejé intimidar. Puedo pararle los pies a este viejo.

Sólo que Rose se puso frente a él, probablemente con miedo de que acabara lastimando a ese asaltacunas.

\- Viejo, para con esto. - la morena pidió con una voz dulce que me irritó aún más. - Por favor, escúchame. -

\- Rose... - sólo quería que ella se corriera antes de que la arrancara de los brazos de aquel extraño. Mi rabia era tanta al verla prácticamente abrazándolo que ni siquiera oí lo que ella le dijo a continuación para hacerlo parar.

\- Maldita sea, Rosemarie. - el hombre pareció desarmarse bajo la mirada de la chica. - No me mires así mientras trato de golpear al idiota que cree que puede aprovecharse de mi hija. -

\- ¿Su hija? -

 _¿Qué mierda es lo que está sucediendo?_ ¿Este es su padre? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué quiere golpearme? ¿Desde cuándo me estoy aprovechando de ella? En realidad, desearía hacerlo, pero, nunca hice nada inapropiado ¿Será que puede leer las mentes?

Después de eso, comenzaron a hablar en una lengua que no entendía. Turco, supongo. Nunca me sentí tan perdido en mi propia casa.

Rose trató luego de despachar a su padre, pero él no salió sin antes amenazarme y llevarse una patada de mi hija.

Le dije a Claire que le pidiera a Kirova que le sirviera la cena antes de irse, pues necesitaba conversar con Rose a solas y me senté en el sofá a esperar que regresara.

Fue entonces que empecé a repasar aquella conversación extraña y todo lo que noté sobre el padre de la morena ¿Es impresión mía o la niñera de mi hija es rica?

\- Si me vas a despedir avísame pronto para que pueda aprovechar el viaje de mi padre. - oí la voz incierta de Rose desde la puerta. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado que había regresado.

Me levanté y me paré delante de ella.

\- Por supuesto que no voy a despedirte. - En realidad yo quería sacudirla, abrazarla, atarla al pie de la cama, cualquier cosa para impedir que se vaya ¿Qué idea es esa? - ¿Pero por qué no me lo contaste? -

\- Porque nunca me preguntaste. - respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. _Claro, como si fuera a adivinar eso._ \- Y siempre que nosotros empezábamos a hablar sobre cualquier cosa de tipo más personal, conseguías una manera de huir o nosotros éramos interrumpidos. -

\- Yo... lo siento. - murmuré pensando en cada vez que ella empezó a hablar de la familia y yo decidía apartarme por temor a ese tipo de intimidad con ella.

\- Creo que tenemos mucho que conversar, camarada. - suspiró.

\- Papá. - Claire apareció en la entrada de la sala. - Terminé de comer ¿Puedo ir a jugar con el Capitán Willy? -

\- Primero haz la tarea. - le ordené al ver a la chica corriendo escaleras arriba, volví a mirar a Rose. - Tal vez deberíamos comer. -

Ella accedió con un asentimiento y seguimos hasta la cocina donde le serví un poco de pasta italiana que había comprado en el restaurante.

\- Puedes empezar. - le dije empujando el plato y sirviendo otro para mí.

\- No sé ni por donde comenzar. - Rose sonrió de forma confusa, mirando la comida que estaba frente a ella.

\- Quiero saber el motivo por el que estás trabajando como niñera si tu padre tiene un jet privado. - instigué sentándome a su lado.

\- Es una larga historia. - empezó a jugar con los macarrones usando el tenedor, claramente nerviosa.

\- Creo que tenemos bastante tiempo. - sonreí para animarla.

Rose, entonces, me dio un resumen sobre su vida y los negocios de su padre mientras cenábamos. Por lo que entendí, el tal Abe es dueño de una lujosa red de hoteles y casinos en Las Vegas y ella creció en una casa tan grande como esta, ganando más de lo que yo le pagó sólo como mesada.

Aparentemente el padre quería mantenerla bajo su ala y soñaba con que ella se pusiera al frente de sus negocios, pero no era lo que Rose quería para sí misma, entonces literalmente huyó a Florida. Cuando sus padres lo descubrieron claramente no aprobaron su decisión y amenazaron con cortar todos sus privilegios, pero a Rose no le importó y comenzó a vivir por su cuenta. Incluso después, cuando se retractaron, ella no aceptó su ayuda y encontró una manera de mantenerse sola hasta ahora.

No sabía si pensar que era completamente estúpida por ser terca a ese nivel o si la admiraba por ser tan independiente y dueña de sí misma.

Pero una cosa no podía negar: la furia del hombre estaba totalmente justificada ¿Cómo me sentiría si Claire actuara de esa manera? Sólo de pensar en mi niñita saliendo de casa para cursar la universidad dondequiera que fuera me hacía sentir un escalofrío.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo muy importante, Rose no necesita este empleo, ella estaba aquí porque realmente quería estarlo. La morena podría haberse ido aquel día del huracán y seguramente tendría una vida mejor de la que tiene en esta casa ¿Y si la próxima vez que diga algo malo, ella cumple esa amenaza? Tengo que ser cuidadoso. No puedo permitir que salga así de mi vida, no a estas alturas.

\- Hay otra cosa... - dijo algo temerosa después de terminar la comida. - Sobre cómo mi padre descubrió que estoy aquí… -

\- ¿Sí? -

\- Entonces... yo... -

\- Rose, sólo habla ¿Qué ha sucedido? -

Ella suspiró cogiendo el teléfono de su bolsillo y buscando algo.

\- Bueno, esto sucedió. - la chica me entregó el aparato. Allí estaba el blog de la maldita Jill Dragomir y una foto nuestra. Una foto completamente comprometedora de cuando estábamos bailando. Me sorprende que su padre no estuviera aún más enojado, en su lugar sería incapaz de responder por mis actos.

\- Maldita. - murmuré mientras le entregaba el celular de vuelta.

Maldita sea, esto no es bueno, necesito hablar con Vikka. Tomé mi teléfono móvil y le envié un mensaje.

\- Realmente tuve ganas de golpear a Jill por esto. - Rose dijo avergonzada. - Quería estampar su cabeza contra el teclado de su portátil, pero todos parecen creer que eso no es una buena idea. -

\- Creo que es una idea original. - comenté riendo. - Pero dudo que eso hubiera impedido que tu padre lo viera… -

\- Pero me ayudaría a calmarme. - se encogió de hombros.

\- Siento mucho que te veas involucrada en todo esto, Rose. - suspiré. - Como tú misma viste, ella es un gran fan. -

El timbre sonó enseguida, llamando nuestra atención.

Yo atiendo. - ella se levantó sonriendo. - No quiero que seas sorprendido por ningún otro miembro loco de mi familia. -

Mientras la morena fue a atender la puerta, empecé a arreglar la cocina e intercambié mensajes con Vikka, ella estaba a punto de matar a Jill.

Rose resurgió, siendo seguida por Lissa. Era la primera vez que veía a la chica allí y el hecho de que ella era una Dragomir no me agradó demasiado.

\- Dimitri, estaremos ahí afuera por si necesitas algo. - Rose sonrió de forma animada. Parecía realmente contenta por la visita de su amiga.

\- Hola Dimitri. - Lissa dijo tímidamente. - Lo siento por molestar, pero tenía que ver a Rose después de oír que Abe estuvo aquí. -

\- Hola, no hay ningún problema, usted es bienvenida para visitar a Rose siempre que quiera. - di una rápida sonrisa. Ella no tiene la culpa de la hermana que tiene y, ahora que sabía que podía perder a la morena en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no me opondría a su presencia aquí si eso la hacía feliz.

\- Yo... Lo siento por mi hermana. - la rubia continuó. - Creo que se cayó de la cuna cuando era pequeña, sabes… -

No pude dejar de reír con eso.

Subí y ayudé a Claire con la tarea antes de ir a mi habitación. Después de un relajante baño me acosté a descansar, pero no pude dormir. Sólo podía pensar en cuánto este día había sido revelador.

A la mañana siguiente volvimos a la rutina de siempre y esperaba tener un día más tranquilo que el anterior.

Por lo menos en el centro de entrenamientos los rumores acerca de Rose y yo parecían haber sido olvidados ya que, los chicos del equipo estaban un poco nerviosos por estar planeando una fiesta para nuestro próximo descanso que incluía la participación de las animadoras. No le di mucha importancia a eso debido a que mi tiempo de fiestas locas había terminado, ahora tengo una hija que criar.

Pero mi paz se desvaneció cuando llegó el almuerzo, Vikka entró como un huracán al comedor llamando la atención de algunos jugadores. Inmediatamente abandoné mi plato y la seguí hasta una sala de reuniones vacía, pues sabía que con ella así de enojada, ninguna cosa buena podría salir de allí.

\- No sé qué hacer. - echó las manos hacia arriba. - Realmente estoy perdida ante esta situación, no sé si publicar una nota de prensa o si simplemente ignorar los chismes y esperar que esto pase. -

\- ¿Es tan malo? - respire hondo. Inmediatamente su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar y mi hermana hizo un gesto señalando el aparato antes de apagarlo.

\- Ha estado así toda la mañana. - Vikka giró los ojos. - Quieren saber lo que está pasando, y por supuesto que no van a creerme si les digo que ella es sólo la niñera. -

\- ¿No veo por qué no lo creerían? - di de hombros ¿Porque eso es tan difícil? Por más que mi voluntad fuera otra, nada sucedió entre nosotros en realidad.

\- Dimitri. - me dijo mientras me fusiló con la mirada. - Estabas a punto de besarla. -

\- ¿Estás loca? - pregunté fingiendo indignación. Bueno, estaba a punto de besarla, pero era absurdo que mi hermana pequeña siquiera pensara que era capaz de hacerlo.

\- Eso no importa ahora. - Viktoria dijo después de mirarme atentamente por unos segundos. - La cuestión es: ¿Cómo esa maldita consiguió la foto? La imagen es muy buena para haber sido sacada por un teléfono móvil. Y, además, todavía tenemos la otra foto en la que Rose aparece a tu lado ¿Ella tenía que colocarse tan cerca de ti? ¿No podía pensar un poco? -

\- En realidad ella lo hizo apropósito. - expliqué recordando la pésima situación en la que me encontraba. - Dragomir quería tomarse una foto conmigo, estaba extremadamente incómodo con eso, Rose se dio cuenta y pidió cambiar de lugar con ella. -

\- ¿Quién sacó esa foto? -

\- El fotógrafo de la boda. -

-Perfecto, alguien más para demandar. - dijo ella pensativa. - Voy a hablar con Adrian y ver qué posibilidades hay y, puedes estar seguro de que esta vez esa loca no se me escapa. ¿Quién sabe? tal vez así ella aprende a no meterse en la vida de otras personas.

\- ¿Crees que es necesario? - pregunté. - Una demanda sólo va a atraer aún más atención sobre mí. -

\- Tal vez... - Vikka giró los ojos antes de analizarme cuidadosamente. Ella sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, pero se sentía bien por al menos poder amenazar a alguien. - Dimitri ¿Realmente confías en Rose? -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - su pregunta me tomó desprevenido.

\- Es que toda esta historia parece demasiado perfecta para haber ocurrido al azar. - ella me dio una mirada significativa. - Rose es la persona que más tiene que ganar con todo esto. -

\- Vikka. - solté en tono de advertencia. No podía siquiera estar pensando algo así

\- Vamos, Dimitri. Admito que se porta de maravilla con Claire, pero no podemos ignorar el hecho de que conoce a Jill desde que eran unas niñas. Hablando en serio ¿Una niñera recién formada que no tiene donde caer muerta de repente se ve envuelta por la prensa en un lío romántico con un Quarterback famoso? Es demasiado conveniente para ella. -

\- Nunca más pienses en insinuar una cosa como esa. - bajé mi tono, sosteniéndome para no gritarle a mi hermana. No tiene idea de lo que estaba diciendo y la forma en que juzgó a la morena hizo que mi sangre hirviera. Es cierto que también caí en esa trampa antes, pero eso no volvería a repetirse. - Rose jamás haría una cosa así. No es de esa forma y, además, no necesita nada de eso, podría perfectamente dejarlo todo cuando ella quisiera… -

\- ¿Cómo que no necesita nada de eso? - mi hermana preguntó confundida. - Ella es sólo una niñera. -

\- Eso era lo que creía hasta ayer. - suspiré. - Llegué a casa y, bien, su padre estaba allí. -

\- ¿Has conocido a su padre? - Vikka me preguntó sorprendida. - ¿Y qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Suele visitarla? -

\- No y él estaba furioso por esas fotos. Cuando llegué a casa, me di cuenta de que un hombre de mediana edad estaba gritándole y amenazándola con llevársela. -

\- ¿Y por qué estaba tan enfadado? -

\- Ella no le había contado a su padre que estaba trabajando como niñera. Aparentemente pensaba que Rose estaba trabajando en su área y cuando vio esa foto, vino directamente desde Pensilvania para arrastrarla de vuelta a su casa. -

\- Todavía no entiendo cuál es el problema de que ella trabaje como niñera. - se encogió de hombros.

\- El tal Abe es un gran empresario del sector hotelero... - conté entonces lo que Rose me explicó ayer. - Y ella es la única heredera de todo. -

Viktoria parece haber quedado tan atónita como yo y se quedó unos minutos digiriendo la información.

\- Eso explica las joyas de la fiesta. - ella balbuceó. - Y yo creyendo que ella tenía una relación con alguien rico. -

\- También pensé eso. - declare con disgusto percibiendo cuán malas personas podíamos ser. - ¿Y qué más tienes que decir al respecto? -

\- ¿Qué más quieres que diga? - Vikka se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué está loca? Bueno, creo que está bien claro que lo está. Pero admito que admiro a la chica por buscar ser independiente, ella probablemente no quiere vivir como una heredera, quiere trabajar para conseguir su propio dinero, y eso, la verdad que es... increíble, creo. -

\- Ella es increíble. - no pude dejar de sonreír recibiendo una mirada curiosa de mi hermana.

\- Estoy dándome cuenta. - ella sonrió al levantarse. - Mira, voy a cuidar de todo con Jill, pero trata de no ser visto con Rose. No debemos alimentar esto, de todos modos. -

Después de que mi hermana se marchase, regresé al entrenamiento pensando que al fin las cosas se resolverían. El día fue bastante intenso y cuando salí sólo quería irme a mi casa, pero tuve que lidiar con otra visita inesperada.

Iván estaba recostado en mi coche en el estacionamiento y tenía cara de no estar de muy buen humor.

 _Y ahora esto…_

\- Iván... ¿Estás bien? - pregunté al acercarme.

\- Necesitamos hablar, Dimitri. - dijo evaluándome.

\- Ok. - respondí en duda. - ¿Vamos a mi casa? -

\- ¡No! - se apresuró a decir. - Yo... Yo prefiero hablar aquí, seré rápido. -

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - insistí cuando vi que él no iba a decir nada más, sólo se quedaba allí observándome.

\- Vi la foto, Dimitri. - Iván continuó con una expresión seria. - ¿Tienes algo que contarme? -

\- ¡Puta que lo parió! - exclamé enojado en ruso. - ¿De nuevo esa historia? -

\- ¿Qué? - me miró.

\- Sólo bailé con ella, Iván. De la misma forma que bailó después contigo. -

\- Ella es mi amiga, Dimitri. - Iván dijo en tono de aviso. - Pero tú eres su jefe y en la foto parecía… -

\- No está sucediendo absolutamente nada entre nosotros. - giré los ojos sintiéndome un poco exasperado con Iván ¿Por qué tiene todo +este interés? Y aunque sucediera algo, no es de su incumbencia.

\- ¿Está seguro? - él me evaluó con cuidado.

\- Claro que sí. - respondí a pesar de que eso me dejase un extraño sentimiento de culpa creciendo dentro de mí, pero ¿Por qué me siento así? No estaba mintiendo.

\- Ella debe haberse enfadado. - su expresión se suavizó ante mi reafirmación y me sentí peor.

 _¡Para, Dimitri!_ No es como si Iván fuese su novio o algo así. No estoy siendo desleal, nada sucedía realmente entre Rose y yo.

\- Empeoró cuando su padre apareció en casa. - suspiré buscando apartar esos pensamientos.

\- ¿Abe estuvo en tu casa? - Iván preguntó sorprendido y le di un breve resumen. - Hermano, no me gustaría estar en tu lugar, aquel hombre sabe cómo asustar a alguien. Todavía recuerdo la graduación de Rose cuando me invitó a ir a su casa en Pensilvania para mostrarme su colección de armas.

\- Aparentemente Rose tuvo a quien parecerse en cuanto a la creatividad con sus amenazas. - sonreí al recordar a la chica queriendo golpear la cabeza de la Dragomir con la notebook.

\- ¿Cuál fue la amenaza? - Iván sonrió

\- ¿Qué? -

\- La que Abe te hizo. -

\- Él amenazó con cortar mis manos para que nunca más pudiera jugar. -

\- Ah sí, esa fue buena. - Iván se rio. - Apuesto a que él usa el mismo método con aquellos que descubre tratando de engañarlo en uno de sus casinos. -

\- ¿Por qué nunca me contaste que era una heredera? - acabé soltando en tono de acusación. El hecho de que Rose no me lo contara era en gran parte mi culpa, pero Iván podría habérmelo dicho, después de todo él es mi amigo.

\- Bueno, creo que ya has notado cuan terca es aquella mujer ¿No? - mi amigo respiró profundamente. Él no tenía idea de cuánto. - Rose nunca quiso depender de nadie y detesta que se metan en su vida. Yo sólo descubrí esto después de algún tiempo, así que pensé que no le gustaría si iba y te lo contaba todo. Por eso preferí que la iniciativa partiera de ella. -

\- Entiendo. - dije después de un tiempo. Realmente no podía echarle la culpa por no haber dicho nada, al fin y al cabo, es la vida de ella. - Mira, Iván, necesito ir a casa, el día fue bien intenso hoy ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a ver a Claire? A ella le encantaría. -

\- No va a ser posible. Tengo una cita ahora... Con la dama de honor de Syd. -

\- Me pareció que había salido con ella de la fiesta. - comenté despreocupado. - ¿Vas a salir con ella otra vez? -

\- ¿Y si lo hago qué? Ella es agradable. - se encogió de hombros. - Y Syd dijo que, si no le daba una oportunidad a su prima, me despelleja vivo. Esa bajita sabe cómo asustar. -

\- Tu no vas a cambiar nunca. - sonreí y entré en el coche después de despedirme.

El resto de la semana pasó volando. Poco a poco el chisme a causa de la foto comenzó a morir y Vikka olvidó sus demandas.

El sábado Rose apareció en el entrenamiento abierto para la familia con Claire y, nuevamente atrajo bastante atención. No me gustó ni un poco el verla junto a Eddie y Mason durante los descansos. Ellos parecían llevarse bastante bien y estaban muy a gusto juntos. Y Jesse... Bueno, ese idiota la seguía con la mirada dondequiera que fuera, quería personalmente sacar aquella sonrisa de su rostro cuando decidió acercarse a ella, pero la morena hizo un buen trabajo rechazándolo.

El domingo jugamos de local, tuvimos una gran victoria que dejó al equipo aún más sediento por la celebración planeada para el lunes por la noche. Había dejado en claro que no iría, pero cuando el día llegó me repensé mi decisión, ya que Claire se había ido por la mañana a pasar un tiempo con su madre que regresó de otro viaje y no había nada más que hacer en casa.

Rose no cenó conmigo, pues alegó haber comido algo antes y eso terminó por dejar mi noche aún más libre. No podía dejar de pensar en cuánto quería la compañía de la morena y empecé a considerar la posibilidad de invitarla a ver alguna película de nuevo. Podría dejarla escoger cualquier cosa sería bueno.

Tal vez podríamos utilizar la sala de cine y... _¡No, mejor no!_ Eso no sería ni un poco apropiado, podía pensar en muchas cosas para hacer con Rose en esa sala y no tengo que ponerme a prueba probarme de esa manera.

Como si mi pensamiento la estuviera llamando, Rose apareció en la cocina cuando terminé de poner el lavavajillas y... _¡Mierda! ¿Qué ropa es esa que lleva puesta?_ O mejor dicho... ¿Lo que _no_ lleva puesto?

Era un vestido extremadamente corto, exactamente del color de su piel y con detalles blancos, dando la impresión de que esos diseños estaban marcados directamente sobre su piel.

Dios, cuando pienso que Rose no puede poner más a prueba mi autocontrol... podría sentarla en aquella encimera y... _¡Mierda! No puedo pensar eso._

\- ¿Dimitri? - preguntó y me di cuenta de que debí estar mirándola fijamente desde hace algún tiempo. - ¿Me has escuchado? -

\- Lo siento... ¿Qué has dicho? - no podía desviar los ojos de aquel cuerpo increíble y necesitaba mucho de mí para no ir hasta ella en cualquier segundo. Para mí suerte estaba al otro lado de la encimera porque no había cómo disimular el efecto inmediato que ella me causó.

\- Voy a salir. - sonrió de forma avergonzada pareciendo resumir todo lo que había dicho anteriormente. - ¿Te veo mañana? -

\- Claro. Hasta mañana. - dije de forma automática, una vez más observándola y... _¡Hey!_ ¿Dónde se piensa que va un lunes por la noche vestida de esa manera?

Casi hice esa pregunta en voz alta mientras observaba a Rose irse y me frené en el último segundo ¿Qué derecho tenía de pedirle algún tipo de explicación? Mañana era su día libre y ella podía hacer lo que bien le parezca.

Entonces intenté distraerme viendo el final del partido de Monday Night football, después cambié de canal para ver alguna película, intenté leer un libro, pero nada de aquello estaba consiguiendo mi atención. Necesitaba saber a dónde fue ¿Pretendía pasar toda la noche fuera? ¿Y con quién?

Aquellas preguntas me estaban consumiendo. Podría esperarla despierto para tratar de averiguarlo... Pero eso no sería nada adecuado, a menos que Rose no supiera que la estaba esperando...

Mi línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida por una llamada de Mikhaíl _¡Qué raro!_ Él dijo que iba a ir a esa fiesta ¿Por qué diablos me llama?

\- Dimitri. - me saludó alegre, se podía oír la música alta de fondo. - ¿Por qué no estás aquí? -

-Ya te dije que no iba a ir, Mikhail. - giré los ojos. Es decir, incluso pensé ir por un segundo, pero ahora estaba más interesado en esperar a que la morena regresara.

\- Realmente deberías estar aquí. - se rio. - No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo, Rose sabe cómo aprovechar una fiesta. -

Espera... ¿Qué? ¿Él ha dicho Rose? ¿Mi Rose? Es decir, no exactamente mía...

\- ¿Rose? - pregunté para confirmar.

\- Sí. - Mikhail se regocijó ya pareciendo medio borracho. - Ella se hizo amiga de las _animadoras_ , y mira, tengo que decirte... Están dando un espectáculo aquí, especialmente Rose. Tú deberías… -

\- Voy. - le corte enojado, apagando el teléfono.

¿Qué historia es esa de que ella es amiga de las cheerleaders? ¿Y qué tipo de show está dando en esa fiesta? Aunque con ese atuendo no se necesita mucho para ser la atracción princip... ¡ _Dios mío!_ Ella está en aquella fiesta con ese vestido.

¡No por mucho tiempo!

* * *

¹ Monday Night Football es el nombre dado a la transmisión del juego que ocurre el lunes por la noche. La mayoría de los partidos ocurren los domingos, pero todos los equipos juegan una vez en la temporada en lunes y otra en jueves, fuera del sorteo para las fechas especiales, hay siempre algunos equipos que juegan en Acción de Gracias, otros en Navidad y otros en el primer día del año.


	21. 21 Bad Reputation

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 - Bad Reputation**

 _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

 _Never said I wanted to improve my station_

 _An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun_

 _An' I don't have to please no one_

 _ **Joan Jett**_

Llegué a la puerta de la casa que Mason y Eddie compartían y noté que la fiesta parecía estar tan animada como ellos habían prometido, casi tuve pena de los vecinos, al fin y al cabo, era lunes.

Los chicos insistieron mucho en el entrenamiento del sábado para que asistiera a la fiesta, pero, confieso que estaba un poco reticente, sólo acabé cediendo después de las insistentes peticiones de Mia que no paró hasta agotar mi paciencia durante toda la clase de Pilates de aquella tarde. Su argumento más convincente fue el hecho de que justamente no tendría otra oportunidad de ir a una fiesta de esas en mucho tiempo debido a que mis días libres son los martes.

¡Oh, qué día más ingrato! ¿Quién consigue compañía un lunes por la noche?

Tan pronto como toqué timbre fui recibida por Mason que parecía bastante animado con mi presencia allí. Nos habíamos conocido en el primer entrenamiento de los Buccaneers, pero acabamos haciendo un poco más de amistad en la boda de Adrian y Sydney. Él era extremadamente amable y atento, pero, a diferencia de Iván, lo hacía de forma sutil y en ningún momento en que nos encontramos intentó avanzar, señalar o sugerir nada, lo que me hizo simpatizar aún más con él. Y el punto principal - al menos para mí - es que él no parecía ser un pirado.

\- ¿A quién debo agradecer el milagro por hacerte salir de casa? - el pelirrojo preguntó.

\- A Mia. - respondí riendo. - Ella juró que esto valdría la pena y he venido a comprobar si es verdad. -

\- Puedes apostar que lo valdrá. Me alegro de que no hayas recibido el malhumor de tu jefe... Aquel hombre es difícil de tratar. - Mason contestó con diversión mientras me conducía a través de la casa.

\- No tienes ni idea. - comenté, a pesar de estar un poco aliviada porque el ruso no iba a estar por aquí.

Sólo de recordar la forma en que me miró cuando lo encontré en la cocina más temprano me hizo estremecer levemente, por un segundo podría jurar que Dimitri me estaba deseando. Y, como quería que eso realmente fuera verdad ¿Cómo sería si apoyara esas grandes manos en mis caderas y me sentara en la encimera?

 _¡Para Rose! ¡Pero qué manía!_ me reprendí tratando de volver a enfocarme en el pelirrojo a mi lado que no había dejado de hablar.

\- ...esté quejándome, Dimitri es un gran quarterback y un tremendo líder para el equipo, pero tiene que soltarse más. -

\- Claro... - murmuré intentando valientemente no volver mis pensamientos hacia el objeto de aquella conversación una vez más.

Al fin llegamos a una sala con grandes puertas de cristal abiertas que daban acceso a la parte trasera de la casa donde había una piscina cubierta y por donde los invitados circulaban, junto a la sala había una cocina cuyo mostrador estaba ocupado por un barman que preparaba algunos cócteles y, al lado de la enorme parrilla del exterior, había un Dj. Ellos realmente habían preparado una gran fiesta.

La mayoría del equipo estaba presente y no me importó que Mason me llevara hasta cada uno de ellos para que los saludara, presentándome a aquellos que no conocía. Me di cuenta de que Eddie no estaba por allí y el pelirrojo me explicó con una voz de pesar que su novia le había pedido pasar la noche juntos, admito que me alegró mucho saber eso, pues no tengo ni un poco de paciencia para soportar a Jill.

Mase me llevó hasta el bar donde me sirvió un Daiquiri¹ y, como Mia aparentemente no había llegado, acabó dejándome allí por unos instantes en la compañía de un tal Jameis Winston2 que por lo que entendí era el suplente de Dimitri. El tipo estaba bien, pero lo insulté mucho mentalmente el minuto en que decidió apartarse para abordar a una animadora que se había apoyado en el bar, dejando espacio para que dos tontos se acercaran.

\- Jesse, mira lo que tenemos aquí. - Ralf exclamó rodeándome junto al rubio y me vi sin escapatoria.

\- La chica realmente sabe vestirse. - Jesse comentó. - Pero apuesto que ese vestido quedaría mejor en el suelo de mi cuarto. -

\- Si quieres, te puedo decir en qué tienda lo compré. - respondí fusilándolo con la mirada. - Así te puedes comprar uno y dejarlo donde mejor te parezca. -

\- Puedo comprar este mismo, si tu vienes de regalo. - dijo dando un paso en mi dirección y retrocedí instintivamente, a pesar de mantener mi mirada firme. No dejaría que se diera cuenta de que ese tipo de acercamiento me intimidaba.

\- Sucede que este vestido no está a la venta, mucho menos yo. - devolví mirando a mi alrededor y finalmente viendo un revoltijo de rizos rubios. - Y con permiso, pero tengo una mejor compañía. -

Dejé un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Jesse al pasar que dolió un poco, pues el hombre debía tener tres veces más mi peso, pero él no fue resistente y me dejó pasar.

\- ¡Mia! - grité para llamar su atención en medio de la gente y ella vino a mi encuentro. - Qué bien que has llegado. Los dos idiotas de allí me tenían rodeada. -

\- ¿Qué querían? -

\- Mostrarme lo mucho que un hombre consigue ser asqueroso. - gire los ojos.

\- ¿Y Mason? - preguntó. - Creía que él iba a estar todo el tiempo rodeándote ya que lo primero que ha hecho cuando me vio fue agradecerme por haberte convencido de venir. -

\- Creo que por el momento está ocupado. - apunté hacia donde el pelirrojo conversaba con una morena.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un instante y Mase abrió una sonrisa brillante, alzando la botella de cerveza que tenía en sus manos en reconocimiento. Devolví la sonrisa poco antes de que Mia tirara de mi brazo en otra dirección.

\- Antes de que se emborrachen en alguna habitación, déjalo aprovechar un poco. - ella me llevó hasta un grupo de chicas que me miraron de forma animada. - Muchachas, déjenme les presento a mi amiga Rose. -

\- ¿Esa Rose? - una rubia me preguntó mirándome con curiosidad.

Mia sonrió con complicidad, dejando claro que andaba hablando mucho de mí. - Rose, éstas son Alex, Brooke, Chelsea, Darcy, Kimberly, Michelle y Tessa. -

\- Es un placer. - sonreí simpáticamente hacia aquellas mujeres asombrosas que me saludaron con entusiasmo.

\- Entonces, Rose. - Darcy, la rubia que había hablado antes, volvió a pronunciarse. - Cuéntanos tus secretos. -

\- ¿Secretos? - pregunté confundida.

\- Sí. - Michelle estuvo de acuerdo. - ¿Cómo puedes vivir exactamente en la misma casa con un hombre como aquel y no acabar en la cama con él todas las noches?

\- Puedes estar segura de que si yo estuviese en tu lugar... - Kimberly continuó - haría de todo para que eso sucediera. -

¡Genial! Logré zafarme de dos tarados para meterme en el medio de una banda de burras ¿No tienen nada más que hacer? Quizás no fue tan buena idea venir a esta fiesta.

\- Bueno, Dimitri es muy reservado. - expliqué. - Y mi objetivo allí es cuidar a su hija, ganar mi dinero y no acabar en su cama. -

\- Pero mirar no hace daño ¿No? - Brooke sonrió de forma descarada. - Y allí tienes muchas cosas para mirar. Dios ¿Has visto ese culo? -

\- ¿Cómo no verlo? - Mia se unió a la conversación. - Rose no es ciega que yo sepa. -

Aquel asunto me estaba incomodando un poco ¿No podríamos hablar de otra cosa? De acuerdo, admito que tiene un buen culo... Es decir, vale, en realidad es un _gran_ culo; y su abdomen, sus muslos y, sus brazos... En fin, es un hermoso conjunto de lo que obtuve una buena visión cuando lo coloqué debajo de la ducha porque estaba completamente borracho. _Ah, sí le hubiera dejado que se quitara los calzoncillos..._

\- Entonces, Rose ¿Vamos? - mi amiga cuestionó, oportunamente cortando mi línea de pensamientos que bordeaba un tema peligroso.

\- ¿Vamos a qué? -

\- Bailar. - Tessa dijo riendo. - ¿Están viendo eso? Solamente con hablar del culo de Belikov basta para que la chica pierda el foco. -

\- Pero antes, vamos a conseguir algo de tequila. - Kimberly sugirió y seguimos todas en dirección al bar.

Realmente estaba necesitando algo más fuerte después de recordar a aquel ruso en un bóxer negro. Sólo de imaginar ese "volumen"...

Al final, terminamos una ronda de tequilas con algunos Margaritas, y felizmente el asunto cambió hacia los ensayos de las chicas y siguió con comentarios sobre los hombres allí presentes. Una que otra vez algunos ellos se acercaban y me vi algunas veces siendo alejada de las chicas por Mason o uno de los otros muchachos que venían a probar suerte.

Comenzaba a sentir mi cabeza más ligera con cada nueva bebida que ponían en mis manos y mi voz había subido algunas octavas mientras contaba, para un grupo mixto de las animadoras y algunos jugadores, sobre el día en que estaba con mis amigos del colegio en un coche súper lleno volviendo de una fiesta en la que todos habían bebido más de la cuenta y fuimos abordados por un policía.

\- Cuando todos bajamos del coche, el hombre inspeccionó todo y entonces mandó a Aaron a abrir el maletero. El chaval se quedó más blanco que una hoja de papel. - conté riéndome con el recuerdo.

Aquel día Ambrose, un gran amigo mío, había saltado en la piscina de la casa en que estaba pasando la fiesta y decidimos que lo mejor era colocarlo en el maletero del coche para no mojar el tapizado. Como él estaba tan borracho como todos nosotros, no discutió por eso.

\- Ustedes seguramente fueron arrestados - Mikhail Tanner afirmó. - _Tuvieron_ que haber sido detenidos. -

\- Entonces. - continué - El policía abrió el maletero con cuidado cuando Aaron intentó explicar que tenía un hombre allí adentro, apuntando con el arma y la linterna. Ambrose miró con cara malhumorada en el mismo momento que la luz golpeó su rostro y gritó "¿Alguien puede decirle este imbécil que evite los baches?" y cerró la tapa del maletero en la cara del oficial.

\- ¿Y el agente? - Mason preguntó a mi lado.

\- Comenzó a reír en ese instante y nos dijo que nos quitemos de su camino. -

Todos se rieron con la historia, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a contar otra, Mia tomó mi brazo y me incitó a acompañarla a la pista de baile improvisada cerca de la piscina donde ya estaban algunas de las chicas.

Las canciones que estaban tocando eran totalmente envolventes y empecé a dejarme llevar por el ritmo. Las chicas no dejaban a los hombres acercarse mientras bailábamos lo que me pareció genial. En ese momento no quería interrupciones.

\- Definitivamente tienes que venir a uno de los ensayos, Rose. - Chelsea, quien descubrí que era una de las capitanas, gritó después de algún tiempo para sobreponer su voz a la de Beyoncé. - ¡Tu bailas genial, chica! -

\- No puedo. - respondí riendo. - No tengo tiempo para eso. -

\- Bueno, si consigues algo de tiempo, el próximo va a ser este miércoles. - dijo. - Puedes ir con Mia. -

\- Seguramente te llevaré, aunque tenga que ser a rastras. - la rubia cantó apareciendo con otra dosis de tequila para nosotras y extendiéndola en mi dirección. - Ya te dije que tienes talento. -

\- ¿Dónde está el limón? - pregunte cambiando de tema al tomar la dosis de tequila. No es que realmente necesitaba el limón a estas alturas del campeonato, pero me gustaba el sabor.

\- Aquí. - Darcy cantó sosteniendo la fruta entre los labios.

Me di cuenta de que teníamos una hermosa platea que nos miraba con expectación. Me sentía un poco más suelta y osada de lo normal y no vi mal alguno en añadir un poco de espectáculo a aquellos idiotas. Yo bebí la dosis de tequila y me acerqué a ella, mordiendo la rebanada de limón, teniendo cuidado de mantener distancia de sus labios. No bebí lo suficiente para decidir besar a una chica, aún más en público. Los gritos y silbidos de los muchachos vinieron enseguida, haciéndome reír.

\- ¿No te dije que estaba dando un show? - oí la voz de Mikhail a cierta distancia y me volví para ver con quién hablaba, sólo para dar cara a cara con un par de ojos chocolates con los que vivía asombrada desde hace algún tiempo y, que observaban la escena entera con reproche.

¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Dimitri aquí? Está bien, es una fiesta del equipo, pero él no parecía tener cara de quien fuera a salir cuando lo dejé en casa más temprano.

Bueno, creo que tiene derecho a cambiar de idea, así que me di de hombros y volví a bailar junto con Mia que miraba fijamente a un punto detrás de mí, sonriendo de forma descarada. Tuve la certeza de que ella buscaba provocar a uno de los jugadores que allí estaban y la acompañé en su descenso hasta el suelo, moviendo el culo sensualmente.

Mi mirada fue de nuevo atraída hacia cierto ruso mientras bailaba, como si hubiera un maldito imán que me empujara a él, y nuestras miradas se prendieron la una a la otra. A pesar de que tenía fruncido el ceño, más de lo normal, su mirada intensa hizo que mi cuerpo entero se calentara instantáneamente. Toda esa excitación que reprimía por él pareció dominarme y estaba a punto de arrojar mi sonrisa más sensual, lanzando por los aires todos los motivos que me decían que aquello era una pésima idea, cuando nuestro contacto visual fue interrumpido por una Michelle muy alegre que se tiró al cuello de Dimitri.

 _¿Pero esta zorra que piensa que está haciendo?_

Él pareció haber sido tomado por sorpresa, pero no la apartó de inmediato y los dos empezaron a conversar haciéndome parar en mi sitio.

 _¡Serás idiota! ¿Realmente creíste que podría estar interesado en ti?_

Desvié la mirada en el mismo momento y salí de la pista de baile, volviendo a la sala. Michelle es una chica hermosa y, por el modo en que se estaba ofreciendo al ruso, seguramente será la próxima con quien va a pasar un tiempo en algún lugar de esta fiesta.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me molesta tanto?

Como la mayor parte de la gente estaba alrededor de la piscina, la habitación estaba un poco más vacía y me incliné en el balcón tomando un Cosmopolitan que estaba allí, bebiéndolo de un solo trago.

\- Eh, finalmente conseguí acercarme a ti sin que tengas un montón de gente a tu alrededor. - Mason me envolvió con un brazo, pareciendo un poco más alegre que al principio de la fiesta. - Ciertamente eres la atracción principal de la noche, por lo menos la más hermosa. -

\- No exageres. - hablé humildemente, a pesar de que el elogio me hizo sonreír. - ¿Con ese montón de chicas maravillosas por aquí? -

\- Tú lo eres más. - susurró en mi oído.

Miré a aquel hombre hermoso que estaba a mi lado, evaluándolo mejor, y le eché la sonrisa que había preparado para otra persona, teniendo el placer de verle perder el aliento por algunos segundos. Creo que todavía no he perdido el toque...

\- Tu tampoco estas mal. - dije dándome de hombros. En realidad, no estaba nada mal. El tipo era realmente avispado y con certeza buena gente.

\- Eres una chica loca ¿Lo sabes? - el pelirrojo se rio tirándome más cerca, haciéndome sentir su barba en mi rostro y pasó suavemente sus labios por el punto sensible en mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer levemente.

No me importó en lo más mínimo esa cercanía. En realidad, me gustó mucho. Hacía meses desde que tuve alguna actividad agradable con un hombre y tal vez sea eso lo que necesitaba para sacar a cierto ruso de mi cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lugar donde pueda mostrarte como de loca soy? - di una sonrisa en su dirección, hablando muy cerca de su rostro y vi sus ojos brillar en anticipación antes de que me llevara hacia un pasillo, bajando sus labios sobre los míos antes de llegar a cualquier otra habitación.

Mason me apoyó en la pared y exploró mi boca de forma urgente, pero gentil, haciendo mi cuerpo encenderse. No en la misma potencia que la mirada de cierta persona, pero fue suficiente por ahora.

Me di cuenta de que había una puerta a mi lado, entonces la abrí y lo tiré hacia adentro. Al encender la luz noté que, en lugar de entrar en una habitación como esperaba, acabamos en un pequeño gimnasio con vista a la piscina. Había un sofá allí y lo empujé para que se sentase, notando que los aparatos de musculación cubrían parcialmente la visión de las puertas de cristal y aquello pareció ser suficiente para mí dentro de mi mente brumosa.

Me senté sobre Mason, encajando mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, haciendo que mi vestido subiese considerablemente. Aquella posición me permitía sentir lo mucho que él ya estaba excitado y lo provoqué aún más, mordiendo sus labios y moviéndome ligeramente en su regazo. El pelirrojo gimió en mi boca y su beso pareció profundizarse aún más conforme sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo, con la dosis justa entre rudeza y sensualidad, aumentando mi deseo. Sí... Seguro que este hombre sabe lo que hace...

Comencé a desabotonar su camisa mientras sentía sus labios bajando por mi cuello y ambas manos se apoderaron de mi culo, apretando mis caderas aún más sobre su erección. No veía la hora de descubrir que más Mason podía hacer con mi cuerpo, cuando la puerta fue violentamente abierta, interrumpiendo nuestro momento.

Un ruso muy alto y muy irritado evaluó la escena rápidamente antes de tomarme del brazo y quitarme de encima del pelirrojo.

\- Ey tío ¿Cuál es tu problema? - el tono de Mason variaba algo entre confusión e indignación.

\- Mi problema es que está completamente borracha y no voy a dejar que te aproveches de eso. -

\- ¿Qué? - solté.

\- Nos vamos a casa ¡Ahora! - Dimitri gruñó mientras empezaba a arrastrarme hacia la salida antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera pensar en algo para responder.

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas que estás haciendo? - grité al ruso idiota que me guiaba por la casa, sin darme la oportunidad de hacer nada más que acompañar sus pasos obstinados.

Dimitri no se dignó a responder hasta que estuvimos al lado del Range Rover. Él desbloqueó el coche y abrió la puerta del pasajero, sólo entonces fue cuando soltó mi brazo.

\- Entra al coche. - ordenó.

\- No voy a entrar en tu maldito coche. - me quejé. - ¿Cuál es tu problema? -

\- Eso me pregunto yo. Estás loca por venir a esta fiesta ¡Y con esa ropa! - lo miré completamente incrédula ¿Acaso es mi padre ahora?

\- No tienes derecho alguno a opinar sobre nada de mi vida, Dimitri. - contesté.

\- Tú trabajas para mí. - él regresó. - Por supuesto que tengo ese derecho. -

\- Estás loco. - reí de forma irónica. - Tu puedes pagar la mierda de mi salario, pero eso no te da el derecho de controlarme. -

\- Sucede que casi estabas tirándote a Mason a la vista de todo el mundo. - el ruso literalmente rugió. - ¿No has notado que todo lo que hagas puede reflejarse en mi imagen? -

\- Como si hubiera una banda de reporteros aquí. - giré los ojos, sin molestarme en intentar negar la primera parte… era verdad. - Y, de todos modos, creo que el hecho de estar allí dentro frotándote con esa animadora pelirroja sería mucho más interesante para cualquier cotilleo que lo que la niñera de tu hija está haciendo. -

\- Yo no me frotaba con ella. - Dimitri dijo de forma impaciente. - Y este es mi equipo, no tienes permiso para involucrarte. De ahora en adelante mantendrás distancia de ellos. De _todos_ ellos. -

\- ¿Quién te piensas que eres? - elevé mi voz. - No eres nada mío, no puede decidir con quién puedo o no tener amistad. Salí de la casa de mi padre justamente para evitar este tipo de cosas. -

Comencé a caminar por la calzada en dirección a ninguna parte. Si al menos tuviera mi maldito teléfono móvil...

\- ¿Dónde piensas que vas? - Dimitri cuestionó ferozmente detrás de mí, de nuevo enlazando mi brazo y haciéndome girar en su dirección.

\- Voy a coger un taxi. Me niego a volver a casa con un machista ridículo como tú. -

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo crees que vas a encontrar un taxi a esta hora en medio de un barrio residencial? -

\- Me las apañaré. - sacudí mi brazo para soltarme de su apretón y di unos pasos hacia el otro lado, pero terminé dando cara a cara con Jesse que estaba apoyado en un coche blanco a unos pasos de distancia.

\- Si quieres, te puedo llevar. - él ofreció con una sonrisa de cretino en mi dirección, mirándome de arriba abajo mientras rodaba la llave del coche en el dedo índice. - No será ninguna molestia. -

Mi determinación en apartarme de Dimitri vaciló. Por muy grande que fuese la rabia que estaba sintiendo por el ruso en aquel instante, el miedo que tenía de tipos como Jesse era infinitamente mayor ¿Y si me seguía? ¿Y si me hacía algo?

\- No hay necesidad, ella se viene conmigo. - Dimitri respondió por mí de forma brusca, tomándome de la cintura y guiándome hasta la puerta abierta del coche. Esta vez no ofrecí ninguna resistencia y me acomodé en el asiento, a pesar de mantener mis brazos cruzados mirando hacia el otro lado deliberadamente.

El ruso entró en el coche y arrancó el automóvil, conduciendo por unas cuadras en silencio.

\- Te quedarás lejos de mi equipo. - murmuró en algún momento. - Principalmente de esa banda de locas. -

\- ¿Te refieres a las animadoras de las cuales te estabas agarrando a una de ellas hace unos minutos? - pregunté con ironía.

\- No estaba agarrado a ella, ya te lo he dicho. - Dimitri respiró hondo. - Son una pésima influencia, no te quiero cerca de ninguna de ellas. Tú eres la responsable de mi hija y no vas a darle ese tipo de ejemplo. -

Lo miré de soslayo con rabia, pero me aguanté todos los improperios que quería soltar en aquel momento, pues tuve una gran idea.

\- No quiero ni que pases por la puerta del centro de entrenamientos ¿Estamos entendidos? -continuó, ajeno al plan que se formaba en mi mente. - Si Claire quiere ir a ver algún entrenamiento, Vikka va a llevarla. -

\- Como quieras. - respondí con indiferencia y recibí una mirada desconfiada del ruso por mi fácil aceptación.

Él me analizó por unos instantes y, parecía que no tenía ninguna respuesta para aquello debido a que se limitó a volver a mirar la calle, quedándose en silencio hasta llegar a casa.

Por ahora le di una tregua. Pero ese hombre va a ver lo que pasa cuando intentas prohibirme algo.

* * *

¹ Daiquiri es una bebida clásica de origen cubano, a base de ron y limón.

² Jameis Winston en realidad es el Quarterback titular del Bucs en la vida real, pero aquí es sólo la reserva de Dimitri.

³ Margaritas son bebidas a base de tequila que también contiene ron, licor y limón, además del encanto del vaso con el borde "salado".

⁴ Cosmopolitan es una bebida que lleva vodka, Cointreau y Cherry Brandy.

* * *

 **Hola! Perdón por tardar en subir el capítulo, estaba con final de cuatrimestre y con muchos trabajos que entregar, pero finalmente puedo decir que mis vacaciones de inverno comenzaron ;) Les dejo saludos y espero que disfruten este cap :)**


	22. 22 You Give Love A Bad Name

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22 - You Give Love A Bad Name.**

 _An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through Hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passions a prison, you can't break free_

 _ **Bon Jovi**_

 **Dimitri POV**

Cuando llegué a la maldita fiesta la primera cosa que vi es a Rose casi besándose con otra chica para recoger una rodaja de limón. _Pero ¿Qué mierda está haciendo?_

Todos los hombres que estaban alrededor de ella no paraban de babear y tuve que sostenerme para no arrastrarla lejos de allí. _No tienes ese derecho, Dimitri. Ella no es nada tuyo y puede hacer lo que quiera_ , me repetí varias veces.

Pero cuando me miró mientras bailaba con Mia, esos ojos oscuros parecían contradecir todo aquello. Por un momento fugaz tuve la sensación de que bailaba para mí y que el deseo que sentía por aquella pequeña era recíproco. Tanto que estaba a punto de tirar por la borda cualquier tipo de razón, esa que me decía que acercarme estaría completamente mal. No hice nada, ya que una de las animadoras saltó, literalmente, sobre mí.

Aquella tal Michelle era sin duda una mujer hermosa y, varias veces me había lanzado indirectas cuando nos encontrábamos en el centro de entrenamientos, pero nunca llegó a interesarme realmente y no fue diferente esta vez. Me di cuenta de que la chica estaba un poco borracha - como casi todo el mundo en esa fiesta - y probablemente eso la hizo ser más audaz. Traté de alejarla con delicadeza, pero acabé perdiendo un tiempo precioso ya que, cuando finalmente la pelirroja se alejó, no conseguí ver a Rose por ningún lugar, di una vuelta por la piscina viendo a los grupos que la rodeaban y busqué en el salón y la cocina...Nada.

Al volver hacia las puertas de cristal que daban acceso al jardín trasero, noté que la luz de una de las habitaciones había sido encendida. Me acerqué un poco para ver mejor a través de los aparatos de musculación que cubrían parcialmente las puertas corredizas y fue cuando finalmente la ubiqué. Rose estaba sentada encima de un tipo que no tuve tiempo de ver quién era, ya que mi cuerpo se había puesto en movimiento en ese mismo instante, llevándome a ellos. La furia me había dominado completamente y cualquier pensamiento racional fue eliminado en mi mente.

Cuando entré en aquella habitación, y vi a Rose empezando a desnudar a Mason, no dude ni un segundo en quitarla de encima de él ¿Será que ese idiota no veía que se estaba aprovechando de una chica borracha? Porque con toda certeza ella no tendría esa actitud si estuviera sobria.

Es cierto, tal vez no tenía el derecho de interrumpirlos, ni de arrastrar a la morena hasta mi coche de la forma en que lo había hecho, pero, yo tenía razón ¿No? Ella no podía hacer esas cosas en ese estado, exponiéndose de esa forma ¡Aún más con mi equipo! Ya bastaba con los rumores que nos rodeaban sin que Rose provocará ningún otro escándalo.

Por supuesto, al día siguiente, ya no estaba tan convencido de que había actuado correctamente. En realidad, ni me reconocía por el modo en que actué. Nunca fui una persona impulsiva y jamás actuaba sin reflexionar bien al respecto, pero cuando vi a Rose en aquel sofá con Mason, simplemente no pude controlarme. Había algo en aquella mujer que hacía que todo mi lado racional desapareciera

Rose, como siempre, me castigó por mis acciones manteniéndose lo más alejada posible. Durante todo el martes se quedó lejos de casa y, cuando regresó, se encerró en la habitación sin darme ninguna oportunidad de intentar explicar mis actitudes. No es que tuviera ninguna justificación para lo que sucedió, hasta ahora no entendía lo que me llevó a perder la cabeza de esa forma.

Al día siguiente me fui al centro de entrenamientos sin volver a hablar con ella, lo que me estaba cabreando. Necesitaba dar con una manera de resolver esto antes de que terminara aquel día.

Al encontrarme con el equipo, percibía que Mason me miraba con cierto rencor, pero ni él ni ninguno de los chicos se atrevió a decir nada sobre la maldita fiesta cerca de mí y di gracias a Dios por eso.

Canalicé toda la frustración que sentía en el entrenamiento de la mañana, el cual fue muy productivo y, durante la tarde tuve una reunión con Stan mientras el resto del equipo continuó trabajando la parte física. Cuando el técnico me liberó, me fui junto a los demás jugadores para poder pasar algunas indicaciones antes de dejarlos marchar, pero al entrar en el campo, noté que, en vez de estar entrenando, todos se aglomeraban junto a un rincón lejano.

Podía escuchar una música animada, que me era desconocida y me di cuenta de que hoy la formación de las _animadoras_ sería al aire libre, aunque a menudo lo hacen en una habitación a puerta cerrada. En general los chicos no se ponen tan alborotados por las chicas que ya les son bien conocidas, pero creí que aquella fiesta debe haber calentado los ánimos entre ellos.

Decidí ir allí para dispersar a los hombres adultos con las hormonas a flor de piel, pero me congelé tan pronto como alcancé a ver una pequeña figura morena metida dentro de un diminuto uniforme de _animadoras_ , meneándose en medio de ellas; Pero ¿Qué piensa Rose que está haciendo? ¡Y, Dios! ¿Cómo ella es tan sexy?

Se movía al ritmo de la música en una coreografía limpia y osada mientras sacudía los pompones como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida ¿Habrá sido _animadora_ en _la escuela secundaria_?

 **I know you want it (I know you want it)**

 **It's easy to see (it's easy to see)**

 **And in the back of your mind**

 **I know you should be with me**

Esta mujer está haciendo esto para probar mi sanidad, sólo puede ser eso ¿Cómo voy a sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza? ¿CÓMO? Ya era suficientemente malo controlar mi imaginación alimentada por sus malditos vestidos, ¿También tendría que lidiar con esto? Ella realmente quería convertirme en un bastardo acosador de niñeras ¡No es posible!

 **Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**

 **Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**

 **Don´t cha?**

 **Don´t cha?**

 **Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**

 **Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**

 _A mi seguro que me gustaría..._ Y a todos estos idiotas de aquí.

Finalmente me di cuenta de la situación y miré a esa banda de trogloditas prácticamente babeando por mi Roza y aquello hizo mi sangre hervir, podría matar a uno de ellos en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Qué piensan que están haciendo? - gruñí hacia los idiotas. - El show se ha terminado. -

Mi mirada no debería ser de las mejores, ya que todos comenzaron a dispersarse inmediatamente, siguiendo hacia el vestuario.

Entonces concentré mi atención en la chica delante de mí, que dejó de bailar para enfrentarme con una maldita sonrisa satisfecha en la cara ¿Realmente lo hizo a propósito?

\- Rose. - dijo entre los dos. - Vamos a hablar. ¡AHORA! -

Las otras animadoras también decidieron apartarse, volviendo hacia el interior del CT y la morena empezó a caminar hacia mí.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Dimitri? - preguntó impaciente.

 _¡Pues, sólo me faltaba esa! ¿_ Ella, impaciente? ¿Después de todo este pequeño show?

\- Pensé que te había dejado bien claro que te quería lejos de las animadoras _y_ del equipo. - dije con rabia.

\- Y yo pensaba que te había dejado bien claro que tu no mandas en mi vida. - Rose retrucó apuntando un dedo a mi pecho.

\- ¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Quieres demostrarme que puedes hacer lo que quieras? - regresé cruzando los brazos. - Sólo que te olvidas de algo: te pago para que cuides a mi hija y no para que te quedes por ahí desfilando en trajes diminutos durante tu horario de trabajo. Hablando de eso ¿Dónde está Claire ahora? -

\- En la escuela, por supuesto. Y a menos que quieras que me convierta en su profesora, no hay mucho que pueda hacer. -

\- Entonces, tal vez, deberías estar arreglando la habitación de la niña o cualquier cosa de ese estilo. - ella giró los ojos mientras hablaba, como si estuviera siendo ridículo. Bueno, tal vez lo estaba siendo, pero aun así no me dejé llevar. - Lo que importa es que vas a quitarte ese uniforme ahora y esto no se volverá a repetir. -

Si bien, la verdad es que no me importaría si ella usaba esa ropa en un lugar más apropiado... Como mi cuarto...

\- Y esta conversación se ha terminado. - concluí al percibir el rumbo que mis pensamientos estaban tomando, giré para seguir hacia el vestuario.

\- Ah, pero es que no se ha terminado. - Rose dijo tercamente, viniendo detrás de mí. - Ya te he dicho que no tienes ese derecho, no puedes impedirme hacer nada, Dimitri. -

\- Puedo y voy a. - hablé obstinado, sin disminuir el ritmo. - No tienes tiempo para estas cosas. -

\- Tengo tiempo. Tú mismo dijiste que puedo hacer lo que quiera después de terminar mis tareas. -

\- Entonces, parece que estás teniendo mucho tiempo de sobra. - paré de caminar por un segundo para encararla. Ella conseguía verse aún más linda con aquella mirada enojada. - Creo que necesito hacer algo al respecto de eso. -

\- Eres un idiota, Belikov. - Rose elevó la voz cuando reanudé el paso y volvió a seguirme. - Sabes muy bien que hago mi trabajo a la perfección, ahora no vengas a controlar mi tiempo libre como a ti bien te apetezca. -

\- Si deseas pasar tu tiempo libre en mi lugar de trabajo, puedes renunciar. - he hablado de forma determinada al alcanzar los vestuarios y entrar.

\- Ya dije que no me mandas. -

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca? - pregunté ya cansado de aquella discusión, avistando a algunos de los chicos cambiándose de ropa mientras otros salían de la ducha enrollados en las toallas.

\- ¿Yo terca? - Rose prácticamente gritó dando unos pasos hacia mí. - Eres tú el que está siendo un idiota controlador. Tú no eres mi padre. -

\- ·Mira eso... - interrumpí tan pronto como me volví para mirarla _¡Espera!_ ¿Está dentro del vestuario masculino?

\- ¡BELIKOV! - la voz de Stan cortó el lugar antes de que tuviera cualquier reacción para expulsar a aquella loca de allí. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? Saca a esa chica de aquí ahora. -

\- Déjala apreciar la vista, entrenador. - Jesse sonrió dejando caer la toalla, quedando completamente desnudo.

 _Voy a golpear a ese imbécil ahora mismo._

\- ¿En serio? - Rose cruzó los brazos, mirándolo con desdén. El equipo entero parecía haberse congelado para observar la escena. ¿Qué es lo que ésta loca pretende? - ¿De qué estás orgulloso? Lo digo en serio, estoy empezando a sentir pena de ti. -

\- Escúchame... - Jesse empezó caminando hacia Rose, pero dejó de hablar tan pronto como la arrojé sobre mi hombro, marchándome fuera de allí.

\- Suéltame, Dimitri. - ella gritó dando pequeños golpes en mi espalda mientras atravesaba el lugar, cargándola.

Por la falda extremadamente corta que estaba usando, mi mano acabó poniéndose en contacto directo con sus muslos y no pude dejar de notar cómo su piel era suave y caliente. Además de su perfume que me estaba inundando completamente.

Era sólo lo que me faltaba tener otra camisa impregnada con su olor. Juro que esta mujer va a acabar causándome una serie de ataques al corazón.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - busqué enfocarme en otra cosa que no fuera la chica sobre mi hombro.

\- Casi es la hora de que Claire salga. - ella desistió de golpearme e intentó arreglar una posición más confortable. - Tengo que cambiarme para poder recogerla. -

\- ¿Dónde está tu coche? - pregunté irritado, intentando ignorar las miradas curiosas que los empleados nos lanzaban por el camino.

\- No te importa. -

\- Bien, sigue siendo la terca que eres. - contesté marchando decidido hacia donde mi propio coche estaba. Si es así cómo quiere jugar...

\- ¡Eh! - la morena gritó y volvió a golpearme cuando percibió que estábamos en el estacionamiento. - Ya te he dicho que tengo que cambiarme de ropa ¿O esperas que busque a Claire vestida así? -

La ignoré, tratando de conseguir las llaves y desbloquear mi coche. Abrí la puerta y sólo entonces la puse en el suelo.

\- Entra. – ordené.

\- ¿Qué te crees tú? - ella giró los ojos. - Necesito mis cosas. -

\- ¿Dónde están? -

\- Con las chicas, voy a buscarlas. - Rose intentó dar un paso adelante, pero se lo impedí.

\- No vas a volver allí. - dije mirándola en serio. - Vas a entrar en este coche y esperar. -

\- Quiero ver quién me va a obligar. - ella me encaró de forma desafiante.

\- ¿Quieres verlo? - di una sonrisa insolente, levantando una ceja.

\- Maldita sea. - Rose bufó entrando en el coche y golpeando la puerta con rabia detrás de sí.

La observé un momento mientras cruzaba los brazos pareciendo un niño de cinco años haciendo pucheros y tuve un poco de ganas de reír a pesar de todo. No me resistí a provocarla aún más y activé la alarma para encerrarla dentro, recibiendo a cambio un revirar de ojos.

Volví al vestuario y cogí mi mochila, permaneciendo con la misma ropa que usé en el entrenamiento más temprano.

\- Eh, Belikov. - Jesse me llamó cuando estaba casi saliendo. - Será mejor que le pongas un collar a aquella perra. -

Tiré la mochila en el suelo y fui hacia el rubio que me miraba con una sonrisa cretina. Me hubiera gustado sacar esa sonrisa de su cara a base de puñetazos si Mikhail y Eddie no me estuvieran sujetado.

\- Vete a casa, Dimitri. - Mikhail pidió. - No vale la pena. -

Acaté la sugerencia y me giré, cogiendo la mochila. Aquel imbécil arruinó el poco buen humor que había recuperado. Definitivamente voy a arreglar las cuentas con él si se atreve a hablar de Rose de esa manera una vez más.

Seguí hasta la sala donde las chicas acostumbran a reunirse completamente enfadado y, por suerte, di de cara con Mia en la puerta.

\- Dimitri. - la rubia sonrió al verme. - ¿Dónde está Rose? -

\- Me está esperando en el coche. - dije de forma rápida para evitar mayores explicaciones. - ¿Puedes tomar las cosas de ella que están dentro, por favor? -

\- Ah, claro... - ella me miró de manera cuestionadora, pero decidió entrar en la sala sin contestar y luego reapareció para entregarme la bolsa y las ropas de la morena.

Volví al estacionamiento y de lejos pude ver a Rose dentro del coche moviendo la radio. La chica hacía una mueca diferente a cada botón que apretaba y se asustó cuando desbloquee la puerta.

\- Eh, necesitas actualizar tu gusto musical, camarada. - se quejó cuando entré y le entregué la bolsa, lanzando mi mochila en el asiento trasero. - Claire ya debe estar saliendo de la escuela y me estás retrasando. Después te quejas de que no cuido de ella. -

\- ¿Tienes algo de valor dentro del coche? - pregunté ignorando sus provocaciones.

\- No. - Rose suspiró rendida y se hundió en el asiento, cruzando las piernas, lo que dejó sus muslos aún más en evidencia.

Respiré profundamente y me dirigí hacia la salida del estacionamiento. Paré en la barrera y le pedí a uno de los guardias que conocía desde hace algún tiempo que llevara el coche de ella hasta mi casa tan pronto como sea posible.

Durante todo el recorrido hasta la escuela de Claire me quedé tratando de no mirar las piernas de la morena mientras ella usaba distraídamente su teléfono. Cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino vi que la mayoría de los niños ya habían salido, realmente me había retrasado un poco.

\- Espérame en el coche. - pedí antes de salir.

\- Como si fuera a desfilar por ahí vestida de esta forma. - Rose contestó.

Corrí hasta la entrada de la escuela donde Claire estaba sentada en un escalón, con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos, pareciendo aburrida.

\- ¿Papá? - se sorprendió al verme. - ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? ¿Dónde está Rose? -

\- Siento el retraso, cariño. - me agaché para cogerla en mis brazos y le di un beso en la cara. Me di cuenta de que algunas personas frenaban a observarnos. - Rose está en el coche. -

\- ¿Sucedió algo? - Claire me miró desconfiada.

\- Larga historia. - giré los ojos. - ¿Vamos? -

\- Sí. - ella sonrió, echando la cabeza en mi hombro mientras íbamos hacia el vehículo.

\- Rose ¿Por qué estás vestida así? - oí a mi hija preguntar en cuanto la puse en el asiento trasero.

\- Porque tu padre estaba cabreado y quería que viniera con él a buscarte, entonces él me retrasó y no me dio tiempo para que pudiera cambiarme. - Rose se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo esta explicación va a tener sentido en la mente de una niña de siete años? No tenía sentido ni para mí.

\- No estaría enfadado si tú no hubieras ido al entrenamiento. - le contesté al sentarme en el asiento del conductor y arrancar el coche, siguiendo el camino a casa.

\- ¿Pero por qué estás vestida como una animadora? - Claire parecía curiosa.

\- Porque soy amiga de ellas. - Rose dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. - Y ellas quieren que entre al equipo. -

\- Eso está fuera de consideración. - gruñí al mismo tiempo que mi hija dijo:

\- ¡Eso es genial! Papá ¿Puedo ser una animadora también? -

\- ¡De ninguna manera! - preguntó mientras yo miré rápidamente a Rose bastante enfadado, ella comenzó a reír ¡Ahora esto!

Tal vez hubiera sido una mala idea no haberle dejado cambiarse antes de salir.

Nosotros seguimos hasta casa con Claire charlando sobre su día, lo que fue bueno para distraerme de la forma en que la morena estaba vestida. Así que en cuanto aparqué el coche, Rose saltó hacia fuera y se marchó a la casa junto a Claire que corrió en busca del gato y desapareció. Suspiré cansado y cogí mi mochila y la de Claire antes de seguir hacia dentro, a tiempo para oír como una pequeña confusión se formaba.

\- ¿Qué en el nombre de Dios estás vistiendo? - la voz de Kirova sonó exasperada.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? - Rose estaba parada ante la mujer con una sonrisa burlona. - Usted no dijo que quería que yo usara un uniforme? Este es mi uniforme ahora. -

 _¡Genial!_ Ahora tengo que lidiar con esas dos.

\- Esto es absurdo. - la ama de llaves dijo incrédulamente. - Esta es una casa de familia, usted debería avergonzarse. -

\- ¿Usted no vive diciéndome que me visto como una prostituta? - Rose se encogió de hombros.

¿Por qué siempre tiene que provocar? ¿No puede permanecer quieta una sola vez? Abe con certeza tuvo un trabajo infernal cuando ella estaba creciendo.

\- Rose, vete a cambiar. - ordené parándome detrás de la chica. - Kirova, puede dejar que me encargue de esto. -

\- Señor Belikov, lo siento mucho, pero es que la señorita Mazur... - la mujer comenzó antes de que la interrumpiera.

\- No se preocupe, estaba con Rose y es por eso ella está vestida de esa forma. - expliqué sin reflexionar mucho hasta que finalmente me di cuenta de que aquella frase podría ser interpretada de forma totalmente equivocada. _Maldita sea, ¿Cómo arreglo esto?_

\- Cuidado, camarada. - Rose se burló mientras iba hacia las escaleras, claramente divirtiéndose con la expresión de sorpresa y sin forma de Kirova. - Así van a pensar que tienes un fetiche extraño con tu equipo. -

\- Rose. - gruñí. - No empeores las cosas. -

\- Fuiste tú quien habló. - ella rio y desapareció escaleras a arriba.

\- Ella hizo amistad con las animadoras del equipo y me ofrecí para llevarla a casa, fue sólo eso. - traté de explicar a la ama de llaves que apenas asintió y salió rápidamente de la sala antes de que cualquier otra cosa pudiera ser dicha. Sólo espero que no tenga la idea equivocada sobre Rose y yo. Eso es lo último que necesito ahora.

Seguí hasta mi habitación donde finalmente pude tomar una ducha. Definitivamente, aquella mujer fue enviada para probar la salud de mi corazón. Si no he tenido un ataque hasta ahora, probablemente esté bien.

Por lo menos el tratamiento de silencio fue suspendido y Rose volvió a cenar conmigo y Claire, aparentando estar aún más animada de lo normal después de poder operar su venganza.

Al día siguiente, acabé retrasándome un poco por el tráfico y, cuando llegué al CT, todos estaban listos y aguardando el inicio del entrenamiento. Sólo que, en vez de empezar a calentar, los jugadores estaban en un semicírculo en medio del campo _¿Cuál es la maldita distracción de esta vez?_

Vi que Ashford estaba en medio de ellos con un celular en las manos y me acerqué a ver lo que mostraba tan interesante, sintiendo una vez más mi sangre hervir al constatar que era un vídeo de Rose bailando ayer ¿De dónde sacó ese teléfono de mierda?

\- Ella es muy buena, hombre. - Mason comentó a alguien que estaba a su lado y me contuve para no echarle las manos al cuello. Por lo que parecía, ninguno de ellos había notado mi presencia allí todavía. - Todavía no me creo que estaba literalmente encima de mí en aquella fiesta. Una pena que tuvo que irse temprano… -

Al parecer no había contado el motivo por el que se había ido, a pesar de que la escena que provoque arrastrándola fuera de la fiesta no fue muy discreta.

\- Ella debe haberse asustado al verte de cerca. - Eddie provocó riendo.

\- No debes haberle pagado lo suficiente, puede que sea por eso. - Jesse dijo en tono de burla. - No tanto como Belikov paga y sabemos que puede pagar bien ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez reúna algo de dinero, así por lo menos consigo mantenerla con la boca ocupada en mi...

El resto del autocontrol que había conseguido reunir desapareció en ese momento y fui hasta el rubio antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar aquella frase ¡Debería haber terminado con ese bastardo ayer!

Mi mano se cerró en el cuello de su camisa para darme la firmeza y precisión suficientes para el golpe que metí en medio de su boca, Jesse se desequilibró con el golpe y fue al suelo conmigo encima de él, aun golpeando su cara.

Lo que siguió después fue una completa confusión. Ralf intentó sacarme de encima de Jesse, pero fue impedido por Mason que golpeó al moreno y otros jugadores entraron en medio de la pelea, unos para defender a algún amigo, otros sólo tratando de separarnos.

Sin ni siquiera percibir cómo sucedió, me vi siendo tirado y sostenido lo más lejos posible de Jesse por Mikhail, Eddie y Winston. El rubio quedó estirado en el suelo hasta que la confusión se dispersó y un equipo médico vino a atenderlo, sacándolo de allí. En cuanto a los demás jugadores, todos presentaban algunos cortes y ojos morados, pero ninguno de ellos estaba inconsciente como aquel imbécil. Punto para mí.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que piensan que están haciendo? - Stan empezó a gritar en medio del campo. - Y alguien puede explicarme como un Quarterback ha derribado a nuestro mejor _Tackle defensivo¹_ ?

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras nos dirigimos a los vestuarios donde Stan nos dio un sermón de aquellos sobre la unión antes de dispensarnos del entrenamiento ya que, la mayoría de los chicos tendría que hacer una visita al centro médico.

No quería que mi actitud hubiera causado tal confusión, pero Jesse estaba pidiendo una lección hace bastante tiempo y no me arrepentía de eso. Me enteré de que tuvo que ser llevado por una ambulancia al hospital. Espero que se quede un buen tiempo allí.

Me di cuenta de que tenía un corte sobre el ojo, que había conseguido Dios sabe cómo, pero a pesar de lo molesto de la herida, preferí marcharme de una vez y cuidar de eso yo mismo.

Así que entré en casa, y me dirigí hasta el baño del piso de abajo para tratar de limpiar la herida que no paraba de sangrar, sólo que, en el camino, acabé por encontrarme de golpe con Rose.

\- Eh ¿Qué te ha pasado? -

\- Un pequeño accidente en el entrenamiento. No es gran cosa. - desconversé siguiendo mi camino. - Ya voy a solucionarlo. -

\- ¿Y cómo quieres hacerlo solo? - preguntó cogiendo mi brazo, impidiéndome avanzar. - ¿No deberías haber recibido atención allí en el centro de entrenamiento? -

\- Preferí venir a casa. -

\- Después soy yo la terca. - Rose giró los ojos. - Deja que te ayude. Tengo que ver si vas a necesitar puntos. -

\- No necesito, estoy bien. - dije negando la ayuda, a pesar de que una parte de mí le gusta mucho esa atención. Me he hecho muchas heridas un montón de veces antes y a Tasha nunca le importó mucho. Generalmente ella ni notaba ese tipo de heridas.

\- Vamos, ve a la sala que te encuentro allí para curarte eso. - Rose me pidió mirándome de forma amable y eso acabó convenciéndome.

Fui hasta la habitación presionando la herida y justo detrás la morena llegó trayendo una caja de primeros auxilios que mantenía en cada cuarto de baño. Se sentó en el sofá y me hizo sentarme en el suelo, invitándome a echar la cabeza en sus rodillas.

\- Cierra los ojos. - Rose instruyó e hice como pidió, sintiendo sus dedos alejar suavemente mi cabello.

Ella detuvo la sangre y limpió el corte con una gasa mojada, evaluándolo por un tiempo antes de hacer un vendaje. Todo eso duró menos de lo que me gustaría. Podría fácilmente dormirme acostado en sus piernas de esa forma, allí seguramente era un gran lugar para quedarse.

\- Listo. - Rose anunció y abrí los ojos para mirarla sonriendo para mí mientras sus manos permanecían en mi rostro. Nos quedamos un largo tiempo mirándonos en silencio hasta que ella, finalmente, desvió la cara. - Es mejor que te pongas hielo en eso, antes de que se hinche. -

Aquello me despertó del hecho de que aún seguía con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas y, me levanté a continuación, yendo a la cocina después de agradecer sus cuidados.

Dios, cada día era más difícil alejarse de ella. En aquel momento que nos quedamos mirándonos tantas cosas pasaron por mi mente y, finalmente, me di cuenta de que todas mis actitudes impulsivas en los últimos días estaban motivadas por los puros y simples celos.

¿Cómo me he permitido llegar a este punto? ¡Estoy muy jodido!

* * *

¹ Defensive tackle (DT) o "Defensor Mayor", es un jugador de fútbol americano que se coloca en la defensa (línea defensiva) en el centro de la misma. La línea defensiva está típicamente compuesta po jugadores; en el centro de la línea se llaman "Defensive tackle". Todos presionan la línea de ataque, impidiendo carreras y tratando de derribar el quarterback. Los "Defensive Tackles" son los jugadores más grandes de la defensa.

* * *

 **Hola! Mil mil mil perdones por tardar, tuvimos vacaciones y ahora nos esta costando arrancar, a parte de que dentro de poco ambas tenemos que rendir finales; por lo que no les podemos prometer cuando llegar el próximo capitulo peroooo trataremos de que no pase tanto tiempo. Espero lo disfruten y de nuevo perdón**


	23. 23 Sweet Child O

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23 - Sweet Child O'Mine**

Now and then when I see her face

She takes me away to that special place

And if I'd stare too long

I'd probably break down and cry

 _ **Guns N Roses**_

 **Dimitri POV**

Después de la pelea del equipo acabamos enfrentándonos a nuestra primera derrota de la temporada y la discusión del otro día acabó volviéndose material de diversos diarios especulativos gracias a la maldita Jill Dragomir que no conseguía dejarnos en paz. Por lo menos ni ella ni nadie sabía exactamente el motivo de esa confusión, a pesar de ser de conocimiento general que Jesse se había llevado la peor parte y, di gracias por no ser el blanco de más chismes.

Rose trató de conseguir una explicación de mi parte algunas veces, por lo curiosa que es, pero, tampoco dejé que supiera que había sido ella el motivo. No necesitaba que la morena interpretara mi crisis de celos como algo más, pues de hecho no lo era. Simplemente no podía ser.

Por la derrota, Stan nos estaba desollando vivos en los entrenamientos y apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en cualquier cosa en los días que siguieron. Tanto que el miércoles sólo percibí que tenía algunas llamadas perdidas de la escuela de Claire porque me escondí en el vestuario después del almuerzo para descansar un poco antes de la tortura de la tarde. Llamé inmediatamente y me sorprendió la noticia de que mi hija había golpeado a otra niña y posiblemente había roto su nariz.

Corrí inmediatamente al colegio para tratar de entender mejor esta historia. Este tipo de cosas nunca ocurrió antes. Claire nunca fue violenta ¿De dónde viene todo esto? No puede simplemente golpear a otros niños.

Todo bien que yo no era el mejor ejemplo, pero Jesse se lo merecía. Las cosas que él estaba diciendo sobre Rose ... Sólo de pensar en eso, mi sangre empezaba a hervir.

Pero Claire no tendría la misma justificación, después de todo ¿Qué era lo tan grave que podría hacer una niña para merecer una nariz rota? No, nada explica esa actitud. Esta vez voy a tener una conversación muy seria con mi hija. Probablemente necesito castigarla con algo más que prohibirle venir al estado para ver los juegos.

Entré a la escuela y fui directamente a la dirección, pero me detuve en el pasillo y vi a Claire sentada en un banco con algunos hematomas en la cara y cabizbaja. Ella tenía un semblante tan triste que me rompió el corazón y necesité un momento para recuperarme.

Luego vi a Rose saliendo de la dirección y sentarse junto a Claire en silencio ¿Por qué está aquí?

Estaba a punto de continuar mi camino y abordar a ambas, cuando la morena empezó a hablar:

\- ¿Quieres decirme lo que pasó? -

\- Lo siento. - Claire continuó mirando sus propios pies. - Pero esa chica me molestó. -

\- Muchas personas te molestaran, Claire. - Rose suspiró. - Eso no significa que puedes golpearlas… por más que a veces sientas ganas. -

Crucé los brazos y me apoyé en la pared, interesado en saber el rumbo que aquella conversación tomaría.

\- ¿Y qué hizo que te molestó tanto? - Rose preguntó cuándo mi hija no habló más.

\- Ella dijo que mi padre es un mujeriego y por eso mi madre se fue. - la niña dijo en voz baja, sorprendiéndome ¿Por qué un niño dice ese tipo de cosas?

\- ¿Y qué más? - la morena incitó como si supiera que aquello no había sido todo ¿Será que eso no era lo suficientemente malo?

\- Y que soy rara y ni mi madre me quiere cerca. -

Sentí a mi corazón apretarse en mi pecho ¿Cómo alguien le puede decir una cosa de esas a una niña tan dulce como Claire? Ella nunca le hizo nada a nadie.

\- Claire... - Rose miró de forma cariñosa a mi pequeña. - Sabes que nada de eso es verdad, ¿No? -

\- Si no es verdad ¿Por qué mi madre no me quiere? -

\- Por supuesto que te quiere. Ella te _ama_. -

\- Pero a ella no le gusta como soy. A nadie le gusta. Es por eso que no tengo amigas. - mi hija declaró en un tono tan triste que mi voluntad era abrazarla y nunca más dejar que alguien se le acercara.

\- ¿Quién dijo que no? - la morena preguntó sonriendo. - Yo soy tu amiga ¿No? -

\- Eso no cuenta. - Claire dijo a pesar de dar una minúscula sonrisa. - Eres mi niñera. -

\- Sólo porque soy tu niñera no significa que no pueda ser tu amiga, pero lo soy. - Rose explicó y sentí una enorme gratitud hacia ella.

Realmente la morena no tenía ninguna obligación de ser tan cercana a Claire. No era su función hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que hace por mi niña, pero, aun así, Rose era atenta y amorosa con ella y no por una obligación, sino porque quería, porque quería a Claire.

\- Ok, eso no quiere decir que no sea rara. - la niña volvió a entristecer, desviando la mirada de la niñera.

\- Claire, lo que tu llamas de raro, yo le llamo diferente. Y no tiene nada ser diferente. - Rose colocó el dedo en la barbilla de mi hija y la incitó a levantar su rostro. - Por cierto, son las diferencias las que nos hacen especiales. Míralo de esa forma, si yo fuera igual a todas las demás, no te caería tan bien. -

En eso tenía razón. Aquella mujer era diferente de cualquier otra que haya conocido y eso era lo que me movilizaba tanto por dentro.

\- Pero no soy como tú, Rose. - Claire suspiró.

\- No, Claire, no lo eres, tú eres mejor que yo. Eres inteligente, divertida, ingeniosa, linda. No veo nada malo en todo eso. - la morena enumeró varias calidades de mi niña, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. - Quien no puede ver eso se está perdiendo la oportunidad de tener una persona tan especial como tú a su lado, así que recuerda eso cuando aquella niña o cualquier otra persona quiera molestarte. Tú es mejor que todos ellos. -

\- Pero ella es mala. - Claire se quejó.

\- Desgraciadamente encontrarás un montón de personas malas en tu vida, Claire, pero no puedes romper la nariz de cada una de ellas. Créeme, ya lo he intentado. - Rose rio con aquella última observación.

\- ¿En serio? - Claire preguntó curiosa y también sentí la curiosidad empezar a quemarme dentro de mí. Desde que descubrí la verdad sobre el origen de Rose, me interesaba saber más sobre su vida.

\- Bueno, siempre terminaba armando líos con todos y tampoco tenía muchas amigas, sólo a Lissa. Las chicas tenían miedo de mí, y bien ... Los niños pueden ser muy malos cuando quieren. - la morena se encogió de hombros y en el mismo instante la imaginé como una pequeña niña perdida como Claire, y me dieron ganas abrazarla y protegerla también.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -

\- Después de la cuarta vez que fui suspendida, mi madre decidió hacerme practicar yoga con ella y eso me ayudó a canalizar mejor mis energías. - Me pareció muy curioso ¿Entonces es por eso que ella practica hasta hoy? - ¿Qué piensas de empezar a practicar conmigo? -

\- ¿Eso no me hará más rara? - Claire cuestionó desconfiada.

\- Te va a hacer más especial. - Rose sonrió levantándose. - Y nadie necesita saberlo si no quieres. Sería uno de nuestros secretos. -

La niña parece haber disfrutado eso y se alzó abrazando la cintura de la morena.

\- Gracias por estar aquí, Rose. -

\- No necesitas agradecerme, bajita. - la morena frotó la cabeza de la niña cariñosamente. - Ahora vámonos a casa. -

Yo me quité de la pared y las encontré cuando empezaron a caminar en mi dirección, dejándolas sorprendidas al verme.

\- Veo que ya te encargaste de todo. - hablé agachándome frente a Claire para evaluar los pequeños hematomas en su cara.

\- Sí, me avisaron que no estaban consiguiendo hablar contigo. - Rose parecía avergonzada. - Por eso decidí venir hasta aquí. -

\- Fue bueno que hayas venido. - declaré enderezándome y mirando a los ojos de la morena. Nunca habría manejado tan bien la situación. Probablemente pelearía con mi hija sin buscar entender el porqué de sus actitudes. - Gracias, Rose. -

Sentía ganas de abrazarla por todo lo que le dijo a Claire, pero sabía que eso no sería posible, por lo que me limité a acompañarlas hasta el coche y volví al entrenamiento aun pensando en las palabras de la pequeña. Rose es simplemente la persona más increíble del mundo. Definitivamente tengo mucha suerte de que se haya cruzado mi camino.

Por fortuna, conseguimos vencer en el juego siguiente por un pequeño margen de puntos. Digo suerte porque el equipo adversario estaba en un pésimo momento y eso nos ayudó tremendamente. Por supuesto que eso no dejó para nada satisfecho a Stan, que siguió haciéndonos trabajar duro en los entrenamientos, a pesar de no tener ningún partido programado para el fin de semana siguiente, pues sería el descanso del equipo en la temporada.

Por otro lado, el clima en el CT estaba menos tenso debido a las expectativas por el Festival Gasparilla². Cada año la fecha del festival era programada de acuerdo con el cronograma del equipo justamente para que los jugadores pudieran participar en la parada.

Normalmente evitaba el evento, pues detestaba exposiciones innecesarias, pero estaba pensando ir después de la insistencia de Claire y Rose.

Estaba a punto de darme por vencido y aceptar, solo que ese mismo día estaba agotado. El entrenamiento pesado y los regaños de Stan me hicieron llegar al límite ese día y lo único que quería era ir directo hasta mi cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Conduje hasta casa deseando que Rose hubiese arreglado alguna película para distraer a Claire el resto de la noche y ya tenía planeado pedir una pizza para evitar cocinar. Cuando abrí la puerta me quedé sorprendido. Claire pasó corriendo delante de mí usando una bandana y un parche en ojo, con una espada de plástico en las manos.

\- Vuelve aquí, tu bajita insolente. - Rose gritó persiguiendo a la niña. Ella estaba usando un short jeans, una camiseta negra con rayas blancas, un sombrero de pirata y botas.

Luego apareció Capitán Willy siguiéndolas y observando. Esto no sería tan extraño si él no estuviera vestido como pirata también ¿Qué diablos está pasando en mi casa?

Antes de que pudiera manifestarme, Rose volvió corriendo y se detuvo delante de mí, poniéndose de puntitas para colocarme un sombrero en la cabeza, sonriendo al evaluar el resultado.

\- Ahora, tenemos otro marinero a bordo. - ella dio un guiño antes correr fuera de la casa riendo, pareciendo más una niña que la mujer increíblemente sexy que ella es.

No dude ni un momento, sólo puse la mochila en el suelo y corrí detrás de las chicas.

\- Pero vean lo que tenemos aquí, dos bucaneras amotinadas tratando de tomar mi barco. - proclamé. Si es para ser pirata, entonces seremos piratas juntos.

Salí de la casa por una puerta lateral y empecé a dar la vuelta por el patio, buscando a las chicas. Oí la risa sofocada de Claire y seguí el sonido, encontrándola parada frente a la piscina mirándome con expectación. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Rose saltara sobre mi espalda, enroscando sus piernas en mi cintura.

\- Te capturé, camarada. - dijo en mi oído, haciendo que mi cuerpo se arrepintiera instantáneamente.

\- Sabes que me puedo librar fácil de ti ¿Verdad? - di una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Nada de trampas, papá. - Claire se quejó. - Rose te atrapó, y el capitán Willy también. Tiene que rendirte y entregar el barco. -

Miré hacia abajo y observé el gato frotando en mi pierna. Una hermosa manera de capturar a alguien.

\- Ok, ok. - levanté las manos en señal de rendición. - ¿Y ahora? -

\- ¿Qué crees, Claire? - Rose saltó al suelo, dando la vuelta y quedando de frente a mí. Ella tomó la espada de plástico de las manos de la niña y apuntó hacia mí, evaluándome con una sonrisa en la cara. - ¿Debemos arrojarlo al calabozo? -

\- No hay calabozos en los barcos, Rose. - Claire giró los ojos haciéndome reír.

\- ¿No sabes ni nombrar las partes del barco que está robando, Rose? - provoque.

\- ¡Oye! - ella me golpeó el pecho con la espada de plástico, incitándome a retroceder hasta el borde de la piscina. - Por el gran error de haber insultado a la intrépida Capitán Rose, te arrojaremos a los tiburones. -

\- Tú no te atreverías. - crucé los brazos y levanté una ceja, sonriendo ampliamente, ya que había percibido que provocaba cierta reacción en la morena.

\- Gran error, camarada. - ella sonrió de forma provocativa y me dio un empujón.

Como me desequilibré, sostuve su brazo para intentar estabilizarme, pero sólo la hice caer en la piscina conmigo.

\- ¡Dimitri! - exclamó una vez que volvió a la superficie, mientras Claire se reía de la escena.

Rose intentó salir de la piscina inmediatamente, pero la agarré de la cintura, impidiéndole alejarse y la tiré lejos del borde.

\- Ahora soy la capitana. - Claire declaró cogiendo el sombrero de la morena que había caído de su cabeza.

\- Creo que tendremos que obedecer las órdenes de Claire. - sonreí.

\- Eso no va a suceder. - Rose se rio y, por un segundo, sentí el tiempo transcurrir más lento al darme cuenta de que estaba literalmente abrazándola dentro del agua. Tenerla tan cerca de mí era una sensación maravillosa. Me gustaría permanecer allí para siempre y, seguramente lo habría hecho, si no hubiera percibido a Rose estremecerse. La temperatura estaba cayendo al final de la tarde y lo único que no quería era que ella enfermara.

\- Claire. - la llamé. - Pídale a Kirova que me traiga un cambio de ropa para mí y Rose. Vamos a bañarnos en los baños de la piscina. -

\- Pero yo soy la capitana. Tú no puedes darme órdenes. - la chica se puso las manos en la cintura y me miró de forma desafiante.

\- Pero si tú nos dejas aquí, solo tendrás una tripulación enferma… Y tú no quieres eso ¿Verdad? - dije.

\- Está bien. - aceptó después de pensar un instante y corrió hacia dentro de la casa siendo seguida de cerca por el gato.

\- Estás temblando. - observé al ayudar a Rose a salir del agua.

\- No puedo hacer nada, no tengo una súper resistencia al frío como tú. - ella dijo abrazándose mientras me dirigía a los armarios cerca de la piscina y buscaba una toalla para enrollarla.

\- Eh, no tengo una súper resistencia al frío. - comenté riendo, poniendo la toalla en sus hombros y me tardando un poco en soltarla.

\- Voy a fingir que te creo, camarada. - Rose sonrió y fue hacia uno de los baños que tenía allí.

Kirova pronto apareció con nuestras ropas, claramente desaprobando nuestra situación. Ella dejó las de Rose cerca de la puerta y me dirigí al otro cuarto de baño. Antes de que la ama de llaves se apartara, la despedí para que fuera a su casa.

Después de un buen baño, salí vistiendo un pantalón y una camiseta azul. Acabé esperando a que Rose se arreglará para así entrar juntos. Ella estaba usando un vestido blanco de mangas cortas que llegaba un poco por encima de sus rodillas, nunca la vi usándolo, pero definitivamente quedaba bien en ella.

Nos dirigimos hacia el interior de la casa en un silencio cómodo y el este continuó cuando entramos, lo que era completamente extraño ¿Dónde está Claire? ¿No debería estar corriendo por ahí con el gato?

\- ¿Claire? - llamé.

\- Ella debe estar en su habitación. - Rose se encogió de hombros y siguió hasta las escaleras. - Voy a buscarla. -

Mientras tanto tomé mi celular de la mochila pensando en llamar a la pizzería como había planeado. Esta pequeña aventura con las chicas me animó un poco y pensé en que podríamos ver una película juntos. Esto seguramente sería muy agradable y...

\- ¡Dimitri! - Rose gritó asustada desde el piso de arriba y dejé el teléfono antes de que terminara la llamada, corriendo hasta el cuarto de Claire.

Pero tan pronto como llegué, constaté que el lugar estaba completamente vacío, pero oí un ruido extraño desde el último cuarto del pasillo. Mi habitación.

Seguí hasta allí rápidamente, constatando que el sonido venía del baño. No llegue a entrar que vi que la alfombra estaba completamente empapada _¿Qué pasó aquí?_

La puerta estaba abierta y había mucha agua saliendo de allí. Antes de que entrase, Claire salió corriendo toda mojada y enrollada en una toalla. Ella abrió los ojos tan pronto como me chocó.

\- Claire ¿Qué has hecho? - Pregunté.

\- Estaba tomando un baño, pero... pero salió mal. - la chica tartamudeó. - Rose me pidió que buscara otra toalla para ella porque se cayó y… -

Corrí hasta el baño tan pronto como oí que Rose se había caído, congelándome enseguida ¿Qué hizo esa niña? Mi cuarto de baño estaba totalmente inundado y lleno de espuma. Rose estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera empapada de los pies a la cabeza, con el vestido blanco, ahora transparente, pegado en su cuerpo. Ella usaba un conjunto de lencería rosa por debajo y tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para apartar mis ojos de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué diablos sucedió aquí? -pregunté concentrándose en el desastre a mi alrededor. Dios ¿Por dónde empezar a limpiar?

\- Aparentemente Claire creyó que sería una buena idea vaciar una botella entera de espuma para baño en la bañera. - la morena explicó levantándose y escurriendo la tela del vestido. - Cuando entré aquí ella estaba tratando de salir de la bañera sin lograrlo. He intentado ayudarla y acabé haciéndole compañía. -

\- ¿Te lastimaste? -

\- No, pero obviamente me sentí peor de lo que estaba en la piscina. -

Me arrodillé en la orilla de la bañera, mojándome un poco y acabando lleno de espuma para abrir el desagüe.

\- El agua está helada. - me sorprendí.

\- Creo que Claire no descubrió cuál era la canilla del agua caliente. -

\- Claire. - gruñí y la niña apareció en la puerta, observándome con cuidado. - Sabes que estás en problemas ¿No? -

\- Lo siento. - dijo bajito.

\- Vas a pasar un buen tiempo castigada, pequeña ¡Ya a tu cuarto! Y toma un baño caliente. -

La oí salir y miré la situación de Rose.

\- Puedes irte también, yo arreglaré esto. - balbuce, evitando reparar lo sexy que se veía, a pesar de todo.

\- No, todo bien. Te ayudo a arreglar esto. - ella declaró yendo hasta un armario y retirando algunas toallas. - Creo que tendremos mucho trabajo, camarada. -

Me agaché para secar el suelo y Rose empezó a hacer lo mismo alrededor de la bañera. Me congele al notar que ella estaba prácticamente en cuatro secando todo allí, con aquel vestido transparente pegado al cuerpo y su trasero perfecto apuntando hacia mí.

Ah, podría aprovechar tan bien esta bañera con ella... Sería una experiencia muy interesante. Sé de muchas cosas que podría hacer con ella allí y...

Me aclaré la garganta para interrumpir mi línea de pensamientos y busqué concentrarme en mi tarea, pero constantemente me encontraba observándola. Realmente necesitaba terminar con esto lo antes posible o terminaría haciendo alguna locura. Y Dios sabe que estoy a punto de hacerlo.

Pero otra cosa acabó por desviar mi atención. Tuve la impresión de haber escuchado un estornudo entonces miré a la muchacha, ya no me enfocaba en su cuerpo, mientras ésta secaba una de las ventanas que estaba llena de espuma. Parecía completamente indiferente y me pregunté si lo había imaginado cuando la morena volvió a estornudar.

\- Vas a enfermarte de esta manera. - me levanté y fui hasta ella. Rose debía estar muerta de frío con esa ropa mojada. - Ve a tomar un baño caliente. -

\- Estoy bien, camarada. - Rose respondió con la voz ligeramente nasal y vi que sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos, contradiciendo lo que estaba diciendo. - No falta tanto, te ayudo. -

\- Olvídalo. Voy a llamar a un equipo de limpieza mañana. - decidí. Ella era lo suficientemente terca como para enfermarse, pero no daría el brazo a torcer. - Toma un baño y cámbiate. -

\- Ok. - ella acabó cediendo y salió de la habitación.

Me cambié una vez más y fui hasta la habitación de Claire, decidiendo castigarla por el resto de la noche. Después pensaría en algo mejor.

Resolví hacerle una sopa a Rose, ya que ella estaba claramente engripando. Apenas comencé a cocinar cuando la morena apareció en la cocina con pantalones ligeros y una blusa de manga larga. Lucía completamente cómoda e increíblemente hermosa, con las mejillas un poco rosadas. Comencé a pensar si podía mantener el plan de ver una película, pero esta vez sólo con ella.

\- Huele muy bien. - Rose sonrió sentándose en una banqueta. - ¿Necesitas ayuda? -

-No. -dije, mirándola por encima de mi hombro. Con todo el lio que sucedió, acabé por no pedir pizza, ya se había pasado la hora de cenar de Claire, entonces decidí calentar lo que sobró del pastel de carne que hice el día anterior - Pero ¿Podrías llevarle la cena a Claire mientras termino aquí? -

\- Claro. - ella arregló todo en una bandeja para llevársela, saliendo enseguida.

Alrededor de media hora más tarde, Rose volvió y colocó la vajilla sucia en la lavadora. Acababa de terminar la sopa y serví un plato para cada uno de nosotros.

\- Toma. Espero que te guste. -

\- Gracias. - Rose se colocó una mecha de pelo detrás de su oreja y se sentó.

\- ¿Cómo está Claire? - pregunté colocando una cesta de panecillos en la mesa y acomodándome a su lado.

\- Molesta. - ella sonrió de forma condescendiente. - Pero entiende porque está siendo castigada. -

\- Nunca hizo algo de ese tipo. - murmuré, revolviendo la sopa pensativamente. - No sé qué está pasando con ella últimamente. -

\- Claire está creciendo, Dimitri. - Rose se encogió de hombros. - Es natural que haga alguna travesura de vez en cuando. Yo casi enloquecí a mi madre a su edad. -

\- ¿También inundaste el cuarto de baño y casi hizo morir a su niñera de hipotermia? - Me burlé. Siempre me gustaba saber más historias sobre la morena. Me hacía sentir más cerca de ella.

\- No. - ella dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. - Pero mi padre tenía un gran acuario, lleno de los más variados tipos de peces. Y simplemente adoraba verlos nadar. Me daba mucha tranquilidad. -

\- ¿Y qué hiciste? - pregunté curioso.

\- Un día, se me metió en la cabeza que aquel acuario era demasiado pequeño para tantos peces, entonces decidí que deberían tener más espacio, ya sabes, para nadar libremente. Pensé que la piscina de mi padre sería el lugar ideal para eso… No necesito decirte que aquello no funcionó ¿Verdad? -

\- Definitivamente te quiero lejos de mi hija. - comenté riendo junto con ella.

\- El punto es que los niños son traviesos. Es sólo una fase. - concluyó.

Comimos por un tiempo en un silencio tranquilo y, una vez que terminamos, Rose se levantó y llevó el plato hasta la lavadora.

\- Estaba delicioso como siempre. Gracias. -

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? - acabé preguntando.

\- Creo que simplemente acostarme. - ella se encogió de hombros. - No me siento muy bien. -

\- Necesitas tomar un remedio... - dije levantándome y cogiendo un antigripal que había separado mientras ella estaba con Claire y lo había dejado cerca del bebedero, aprovechando para llenar un vaso de agua.

\- No es necesario... - Rose empezó a protestar viniendo hasta mí.

\- No es una sugerencia. - la miré severamente colocando la píldora y la taza en sus manos. Ella se limitó a girar los ojos, pero aceptó.

\- Listo, Belikov. - Rose extendió la lengua para mostrarme que tomó el remedio. - ¿Estás satisfecho? -

\- Mucho. - reí de su actitud y la observé dirigirse hacia la salida. En un impulso la llamé de vuelta. - ¡Rose! ¿Tu... Tu quieres ver una película? -

De todas las formas en que había imaginado esto en mi mente, no era así que pretendía abordarla ¡Maldita sea! Ahora ella creerá que soy un loco pervertido.

Rose me evaluó por unos instantes, dejándome en suspenso, hasta que sonrió.

\- Puede ser…. Pero esta vez elijo yo. La última película que quisiste ver casi me mató de un ataque al corazón, camarada. -

\- Como quieras. - comenté riendo, recordando cuánto estaba asustada por ese dibujo extraño. - Voy a buscar una manta para ti mientras decides. -

Corrí escaleras arriba, me sentía como un niño que acaba de ganar un dulce. Después de revolver el armario y elegir una manta, volví a la sala de televisión. Rose ya había escogido algo y la imagen estaba pausada en los créditos iniciales. La cubrí completamente y luego me senté a su lado.

\- ¿Qué has elegido? -

\- _El laberinto del fauno_. Christian me la recomendó para que la vea con Claire. - explicó. - Pero creo que mejor la vemos primero para evitar otro fiasco como el _de Chihiro_. -

\- ¿Sobre qué es? - No parece ser el tipo de película que a Claire le gustaría ver. Ella nunca fue muy fan de esas historias de hadas y criaturas míticas.

\- En realidad no lo sé. - admitió. - Christian sólo dijo que nos gustaría. -

La película comenzó y parecía ser tan rara como la otra. La historia transcurría luego de la Guerra Civil española, pero se enfocaba en una niña que descubre ser la princesa de un mundo mágico. Ella habría huido al mundo humano y ahora trata de regresar. -

Oí a Rose jadear y encogerse a mi lado la primera vez que el fauno apareció… O lo que fuera aquella extraña criatura. Por suerte Claire no estaba allí o seguramente ella dormiría en mi cuarto otra vez. Rose parecía que tendría pesadillas hoy.

\- ¿Qué mierda es esa? - se acercó más a mí.

\- Fue tu elección. - me eximí de la culpa.

\- Voy a matar ese proyecto de incendiario. - murmuró. - Él lo hizo apropósito. -

\- ¿Proyecto de incendiario? -

\- Christian casi prendió fuego la escuela una vez con su proyecto de ciencias. - Rose aclaró, pero apenas la oí, pues sólo conseguía sentir lo cerca que estaba de mí ¿Será que ella también lo percibió?

\- ¿Tienes con miedo? - provoque.

\- Callado. - ella ordenó avergonzada, haciéndome reír.

Rose empezó a acostumbrarse a la aparición del tal fauno y se relajó un poco, relajándose más en el sofá. En realidad, parecía tener bastante sueño y lo atribuí al efecto del remedio que le he dado antes. Vimos la película en silencio hasta que la niña de la historia entró en una sala de banquetes en la que había una criatura pálida y sin ojos sentada a la mesa. Es decir, en realidad tenía ojos, pero estaban dentro de un plato delante de él.

\- ¡Ay Dios mío! - Rose exclamó volviéndose a tensar.

Cuando el monstruo despertó, ella agarró mi brazo, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara en ese mismo instante.

\- Rose, es sólo una película. - dije mientras la niña intentaba huir de la criatura y parecía fallar miserablemente.

\- No quiero verlo. - la morena lloriqueó y escondió la cara en mi hombro, generándome ganas irracionales de envolverla en mis brazos y protegerla, aunque fuera de aquella tontería.

No voy a negar que estaba adorando toda esta proximidad. Tal vez debería invitarla más a menudo a ver películas ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez alguna de terror.

\- Eh, ella está bien. - avisé frotando ligeramente sus cabellos al notar que ella todavía estaba ocultando su rostro, pareciendo una niña. - La muchacha logró huir. -

\- Vamos a ver otra película, camarada. - Rose pidió con la voz llorosa. - Esta no es película de niños ni aquí ni en China. -

\- Creo que Christian te tendió una trampa. - comenté riendo. - Pero ahora tengo curiosidad, quiero saber cómo termina. Y no es para tanto. -

\- ¿Pues sabes qué? Voy a seguir escondiéndome aquí. - ella balbuceó todavía recostada en mi hombro.

No pude dejar de notar lo mucho que los dos parecíamos una pareja en esta situación y mi corazón parecía acelerarse todo el tiempo con ese tipo de contacto.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo no siento que mi corazón late de esta manera sólo por estar cerca de otra persona? ¿Alguna vez ha ocurrido?

Con Tasha siempre ha sido tan fácil, tan natural. Nunca me sentí tenso o ansioso cerca de ella. Nunca sentí esa necesidad de proximidad, de saber más sobre ella, de ser aquel que provoca sus sonrisas. A pesar de que mi ex tiene una hermosa sonrisa, nunca fue capaz de capturarme como la de Rose. Cuando ella sonríe, siento como si se iluminara todo alrededor.

¿Qué es esto que me hace sentir? ¿Cómo lo hace? Es mejor que cualquier cosa que he sentido antes.

Rose no dijo nada más por un buen tiempo y me quedé perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que percibí su respiración pesada. La pequeña consiguió dormirse recostada en mi hombro. Y ella estaba en una pésima posición, totalmente encorvada.

Traté de moverla para que esté más cómoda, pero sólo logré que Rose terminara usando mis piernas como almohada _¿Cómo diablos sucedió eso?_ Ahora quien estaba incómodo y sin saber cómo actuar era yo. Pero no tuve el coraje de despertar a la chica para que se levantara y decidí dejarla así por ahora ya que la película estaba cerca del final y realmente quería saber cómo acababa.

Sólo que apenas presté atención a lo que se desarrollaba en la pantalla. En vez de eso, saqué el cabello que cubría el rostro de Rose y la observé durmiendo. Parecía tan inocente e indefensa, cualidades que desaparecían cuando estaba despierta. Por un momento, me pregunté cómo sería despertar con ella todos los días a mi lado. En realidad, comencé a preguntarme cómo sería vivir varios momentos de mi vida junto a ella.

 _¡No puedes tener este tipo de pensamientos, Dimitri!_ me reprendí.

Suspiré cuando la película finalizó y, después de algunos intentos frustrados de despertar Rose, decidí llevarla hasta su habitación. No la dejaría durmiendo en el sofá. Me levanté con cuidado y la tomé en mis brazos, caminando hasta las escaleras. La chica era tan ligera y encajaba tan bien en mis brazos... Parecía hecha para mí.

Respire profundamente intentando de poner algún tipo de juicio en mi mente, pero eso sólo sirvió para inhalar el perfume de ella más profundamente. De nuevo me quedaría con su olor impregnado en mi ropa.

Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, consideré la loca idea de llevarla al mío, sólo para poder seguir admirándola dormir. Obviamente descarté esa idea ridícula y la puse en su cama, cubriéndola. Ella murmuró algo que no logré entender y se giró hacia el otro lado, impidiéndome caer en la tentación de darle un beso a sus provocativos labios.

Fui hasta mi habitación, pero me tomó bastante tiempo poder dormirme. Comencé a repasar todos los momentos que Rose, yo y Claire pasamos juntos como si fuéramos una familia. Eran tan perfectos. La morena parecía completar todos los espacios vacíos de mi vida con su presencia. Ella entendía a mi hija profundamente y me hacía sonreír más de lo que cualquiera otra persona antes. Era una mujer que podría ser una segunda madre para Claire, era una mujer a la que podría amar...

Sentí mi respiración aumentar cuando llegué a ese punto. Sí, definitivamente sentí que podría fácilmente me enamorarme de Rose - si es que eso ya no estaba sucediendo -, pero no quería ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. Justamente porque es tan perfecta para estar a nuestro lado es que nunca podría tenerla.

Recordé cómo Rose se comunicó con Claire en la escuela el otro día. Ni Tasha ni yo habríamos comprendido tan bien a la niña y ella nunca se habría abierto con ninguno de nosotros como venía haciendo con la morena. Y quiero la felicidad de mi niña por sobre cualquier cosa.

Además, nunca he recibido ninguna señal de interés por parte de Rose. Admito que en algunas ocasiones notaba como perdía el aliento en mi presencia, pero nada me llevaba a creer que aquello pasara de una simple admiración o incluso atracción física. Y, sin tener ninguna certeza ¿Podría arriesgarme a avanzar y acabar perdiéndola?

No, Rose es demasiado importante para mi hija para que lo eche a perder. Además, preferiría tenerla en mi vida, aunque fuera de esta forma a no tenerla.

Necesitaba aplastar esta sensación que empezaba a crecer dentro de mí. No había otra opción. Esto nunca podrá suceder.

* * *

¹ Durante la temporada de la NFL cada equipo recibe un fin de semana de descanso, es decir, no juega en aquella semana.

² El Festival Gasparilla en realidad ocurre en enero, pero para fines de la historia modificamos un poco. En el festival se realiza una invasión pirata a la Bahía de Tampa y además de las típicas carpas de comidas y artesanías ocurre una parada en que carros alegóricos en forma de barcos desfilan con diversos piratas que distribuyen sus tesoros a la población en forma de collares de cuenta. Los jugadores del Buccaneers participan del Festival desfilando en uno de los coches junto con las cheerleaders y la mascota del equipo el Capitán Fear.


	24. 24 Accidentally In Love

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24 - Accidentally In Love**

 _So she said, "What's the problem, baby?_

 _What's the problem I don't know_

 _Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

 _Think about it every time I think about it_

 _Can't stop thinking about it_

 _ **Counting crowns**_

El Festival Gasparilla¹ sería este fin de semana y le prometí a Claire que la llevaría a conocerlo, ya que nunca antes había ido. No sé cómo Dimitri consiguió impedirle a la niña de ir hasta hoy y eso que ella adora los piratas. Yo misma nunca me he perdido uno desde que me mudé a Tampa. Por supuesto, todo esto me olía mucho a una decisión de Tasha.

Cuando descubrí que el ruso tendría el fin de semana libre, pasé a ayudar a Claire que estaba tratando de convencerlo para que nos acompañe. Ya hacía algún tiempo que venía percibí que no me divertía tanto cuando él no estaba cerca. Esa necesidad constante de provocarlo e irritarlo se estaba transformando en una necesidad de estar cerca de él, de sentir su olor, su tacto... _Dios mío, debo estar volviéndome loca para pensar así de mi jefe_

Pero, incluso con todas nuestras peticiones y súplicas, Dimitri continuaba diciendo que no quería ir. Sabía que el equipo tenía un lugar especial en el desfile y él dejó bien en claro que no quería ningún tipo de exposición innecesaria entonces, simplemente desistí.

El viernes por la noche, dejé a la niña con su padre para comprobar si nuestros disfraces estaban listos. Habíamos ido de compras durante la tarde después de la escuela y quería que todo fuera perfecto para Claire.

\- ¡Rose! - la chica gritó alegremente al entrar en su cuarto mientras terminaba de colgar la ropa en el armario. - ¡Lo logré! -

\- ¿Lograste qué? - pregunté confundida al observar a Dimitri en la puerta, apoyado contra la pared, mirándonos con diversión.

\- Mi papá va a venir con nosotras mañana. - Claire me contó mientras saltaba en la cama.

\- ¿En serio? - sentí una sonrisa surgir en mi rostro automáticamente. Sin duda, eso iba hacer que fuese un gran día.

\- Sí. - Dimitri sonrió también para mí y sentí que el aire me falta por unos segundos. - Pero nosotros nos mantendremos lejos del equipo. -

\- Asunto cerrado. Ahora tenemos que arreglar un disfraz para ti, camarada. -

\- No abuses de tu suerte, Rose. - el ruso se rio antes de salir.

Claire comenzó a charlar sobre todo lo que íbamos a hacer al día siguiente y como todo sería divertido, pero yo sólo podía pensar en que él estaría allí. Me quedé tan distraída que no vi que Lissa había llegado hasta que literalmente gritó mi nombre al entrar en el cuarto de Claire.

Mi amiga me visitaba con bastante frecuencia desde el día que Abe hizo su aparición y ya empezaba a familiarizarse con la casa, tanto que, probablemente Dimitri sólo le abrió y la mandó a subir. Incluso llegué a preguntarle al ruso una vez si eso no le molestaba, al fin y al cabo, era sólo la niñera, pero él me dejó en claro que no se oponía a que recibiera a mis amigas allí en mi tiempo libre. Por supuesto, presté mucha atención al género de la palabra "amigas". Por la manera en la que lo dijo, visitas de Mason o cualquiera de los muchachos estaban descartadas.

Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto con Liss, pero al entrar allí apenas pude oír lo que ella me estaba diciendo, pues, por milésima vez, mis pensamientos fueron atraídos por el mismo tema que venía persiguiéndome todo el día. La noche anterior me había quedado dormida en la sala mientras veía una película con Dimitri, pero, misteriosamente me desperté esta mañana en mi propia cama debidamente tapada.

Como nunca antes tuve crisis de sonambulismo y jamás olvidé algo que hubiera hecho - sacando unos pocos episodios en que el alcohol tuvo rienda suelta - no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había ido a parar allí. O mejor, sí que tenía, pero sólo de imaginarme a cierto ruso cargándome en sus brazos escaleras arriba sentí como mi cuerpo entero se estremeció.

\- ¡Rose! - Lissa me llamó un tanto exasperada cuando posiblemente deje de darle alguna respuesta que ella estaba esperando. - ¿Puedo saber lo que te está distrayendo tanto? -

\- Nada... Sólo estoy pensando en el festival. Quiero que mañana esté todo perfecto para Claire. Es la primera vez que va a ver el Gasparilla. - expliqué de una forma poco convincente y empecé a preparar la ropa que usaría al día siguiente.

\- Entiendo... - mi amiga pareció no creerme ni un poco. - ¿Y ha sido por eso que te has comprado un nuevo disfraz? Creía que el del año pasado todavía estaba bien. -

\- Claire y yo fuimos a comprar el suyo hoy y me gustó. - dije dándome de hombros despreocupada.

\- Parece que estás tratando de impresionar a alguien. Ese traje es demasiado sexy para desfilar con la niña. - ella declaró desconfiada. - ¿Irán sólo ustedes dos? -

\- No, Dimitri va a venir con nosotras, pero no empieces con eso ¿De acuerdo? - gire los ojos, a pesar de que comenzaba a creer que, tal vez, ella tenía razón. En el fondo sabía que realmente quería que Dimitri pensara que me encontraba bonita y no estaba interesada en atraer la atención de ningún otro que no fuera la suya.

\- Yo no dije nada. - ella se eximió de la culpa, pero siguió evaluándome con cuidado. - En realidad, he pensado un poco en estos días después de que empecé a venir más aquí… -

\- ¿Sobre qué? -

\- Sobre Dimitri ... Creo que tal vez no sea tan malo como yo pensaba. -

Traté de mantenerme totalmente neutra mientras ella hablaba, pero sentí algo calentarse en mí con la simple mención de su nombre.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunté de forma evasiva.

\- Bueno, siempre que te visito o cuando te llamo él está en casa. - ella comentó pensativa. - Esa no parece ser la actitud de un mujeriego sin remedio como creía que era. -

\- Él nunca sale, Liss. - terminé contando, sentándose a su lado en la cama. - Cuando empecé a trabajar aquí él siempre salía una vez por semana y creía que era cuando "aprovechaba", pero, después descubrí que Dimitri sólo estaba ensayando para la boda de Adrian. Después de eso nada. Exceptuando cuando viaja debido a los partidos que se juegan en otras ciudades, él va de la casa al entrenamiento, y del entrenamiento a la casa. -

\- Eso no tiene ningún sentido. - Lissa se quedó pensativa. - ¿Por qué tendría una vida totalmente alocada cuando estaba casado y después decide tranquilizarse cuando está finalmente soltero? -

\- Es lo que te dije. Esa historia que has escuchado sólo debe estar equivocada. - le comenté un poco esperanzada. Quería, y mucho, creer que Dimitri no era esa persona que pintaban por ahí. Él no parecía serlo, al menos.

\- Tal vez... - me dijo observándome. - Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que la situación es complicada. Todavía eres una subordinada suya y él tiene una niña involucrada en toda esta historia. Necesitan pensar muy bien antes de hacer cualquier cosa. -

\- Hablas como si tuviéramos algo entre nosotros, lo que obviamente no está pasando. - Bufé, levantándome y yendo hasta el armario para recoger mi caja de joyas y separar un par de pendientes. Percibí por el rabillo del ojo que Lissa sonreía y me miraba como si supiera algo que yo no sabía. - ¿Y a qué hora es tu turno mañana? ¿No puedes por lo menos aprovechar el festival por la mañana? -

\- No va a ser posible. - Con certeza ella percibió mi intento nada discreto de cambiar de asunto, pero se dejó llevar. - Comienzo a las once y no es como si fuera posible ir al hospital vestida de pirata. Por cierto, te conté que… -

Lissa entonces comenzó a describir una de las innumerables bizarreadas que ella presenciaba en su turno y esta vez me esforcé en prestarle atención a mi amiga hasta el final de su visita.

Al día siguiente, me desperté temprano y aproveché para arreglar mi pelo con calma y hacer un maquillaje ligero antes de seguir hacia la habitación de Claire. Nunca vi a la chica tan animada y apenas conseguí que se mantuviese parada para arreglar la bandana en su cabeza luego de colocarle su disfraz. Después de eso me puse mi propio traje y finalmente bajamos a la cocina.

Dimitri ya estaba allí y había preparado un pequeño desayuno para nosotros. Él usaba sus ropas normales y me miró evaluándome atentamente cuando entré a la cocina. Sentí su mirada descender por mí, analizando cuidadosamente el vestido y las botas, haciendo que mi cuerpo se encendiera inmediatamente. Creo que conseguí mi objetivo.

\- Papá ¿No vas a ponerte ni un sombrero? - Claire preguntó decepcionada.

\- No, hija. - se rio, desviando sus ojos de mí, lo que fue una buena cosa ya que sentía que podría entrar en autocombustión en cualquier instante. - Lo siento, pero prefiero no llamar la atención. -

Tomamos el desayuno juntos y seguimos hacia el puerto en la SUV de Dimitri. Él estacionó a cierta distancia ya que la multitud comenzaba a aglomerarse allí y seguimos el resto del camino a pie para poder ver el Barco de Gasparilla². Dimitri colocó a Claire sobre sus hombros, dejándola más alta que todo el mundo y, ella parecía estar en un completo éxtasis.

Después de algún tiempo, sentí como un collar era colocado en mi cuello mientras los dos estábamos distraídos con la escena de la llegada de los piratas y me giré para encarar el par de ojos verdes de un muchacho moreno que me sonreía directamente.

\- Es un desperdicio que aún no hayas recibido ningún collar. - dijo. - A sí que he decidido darte el primero. Mi nombre es Jason. -

Lo observé por unos instantes y percibí a sus amigos mirando con expectación desde lejos.

\- Gracias, Jason. - respondí retirando el collar. - Pero estoy seguro de que voy a ganar muchos de ellos cuando los piratas empiezan a distribuir.

\- Yo insisto en ser el primero... Lo siento, no sé tu nombre. -

\- Eso es porque ella no te lo ha dicho. - Dimitri surgió de la nada e inmediatamente tomó el collar de mi mano, tirándoselo de nuevo al muchacho que se limitaba a mirarlo de forma sorprendida. - Y ella no necesita que tu collar sea el primero que reciba. -

\- Mira lo que gané, papá. - Claire interrumpió la conversación apareciendo al lado del ruso y mostrándole un collar rojo que ella había recibido de alguien.

Dimitri inmediatamente sacó la bisutería de las manos de la niña, que estaba a punto de protestar cuando se colocó detrás de mí, alejando mi pelo para sostener el collar allí, sin dejar de encarar al muchacho en ningún momento.

\- Yo mismo puedo cuidar de eso. - él dijo con el acento un poco arrastrado que hizo un involuntario escalofrío subir por mi columna. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Celos?

 _No te engañes, Rose ¡No te engañes!_

\- Gracias. - sonríe para él y el tal Jason se alejó derrotado. Sus amigos estaban riéndose, probablemente encontrando gracioso el rechazo que él llevó.

\- Tú te quedas a mi lado de ahora en adelante. - Dimitri murmuró pasando el brazo por mi hombro para empujarme suavemente hacia Claire. - Llamas mucho la atención. -

\- ¿Más atención que el gran Quarterback de los Bucs? - me burlé tomando a Claire en mis brazos para no perderla en medio de toda aquella multitud. - Imposible. -

\- Graciosa. - él murmuró pareciendo estar con un ligero mal humor. - ¿No es pesada? -

\- No, y es mejor irnos cerca de las rejas o no vamos a ver el desfile. - comenté al ver que los piratas al fin "conquistaron" las llaves de la ciudad y ya iban a dar inicio al gran desfile que era el punto central de la fiesta.

\- Rose ¿Ellos van a regalar más collares? - Claire preguntó mientras me abría paso en medio de las personas, seguida de cerca por Dimitri. Sólo entonces percibí que la niña se había quedado sin ninguno.

\- Sí y vamos a conseguir un buen montón de ellos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Claro! - Respondí animada colocándola en el suelo e incitándola a estar cerca de la reja, poniéndome detrás de ella.

Pero, al contrario de lo que yo imaginaba, después de diez minutos allí la niña sólo había ganado otro collar de los piratas que pasaban por nosotros. Dimitri aprovechó que estábamos en territorio aparentemente seguro y se alejó para no ser detectado por los jugadores del Bucs que pronto deberían pasar por allí en el "barco" del equipo.

\- Me parece mejor que nos vayamos. - dijo desanimada.

\- En absoluto. - devolví obstinada. Con toda seguridad yo llenaría a aquella chica de collares como que yo me llamo Rose Mazur. Me acomode la ropa y le pedí que se hiciera un poco hacia el lado. - Claire, no te alejes de mí ¿Entendido? -

Enseguida me subí a la pequeña reja, y me puse de pie allí, llamando la atención de cada bendito pirata que pasaba. Y eso realmente funcionó. Algunos apenas jugaban los collares de lejos, generalmente los que estaban encima de los barcos y carros alegóricos, mientras que otros venían personalmente a colocar el collar en mi cuello, aprovechando para coquetear un poco.

Comencé a pasarle los collares a la bajita que quedó encantada e intentó imitarme, subiendo en la reja a mi lado.

De repente, sentí un brazo fuerte envolviendo mi cintura, colocándome inmediatamente en el suelo. Giré los ojos y me volví para encarar a Dimitri.

\- ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? - el ruso me evaluó con una expresión nada feliz, apoyando las manos en la reja a mi espalda, una a cada lado mío, encerrándome allí.

\- Conseguir collares para tu hija, por supuesto. - dije lo obvio.

\- Papá, mira cuántos ha conseguido ella. - la chica estaba con una infinidad de ellos en el cuello.

\- Rose... - Dimitri suspiró, seguramente preparándose para darme un sermón, pero yo sólo podía concentrarme en su proximidad. Sería realmente fácil ponerme sobre las puntas de mis pies y besarlo allí mismo y, por un segundo, casi lo hago, si no fuera por la voz que oí muy cerca de nosotros.

Me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando antes que el ruso, él estaba completamente confundido cuando simplemente me quité el sombrero y se lo puse a él.

\- Baja la cabeza, camarada. - murmuré al ver de soslayo el barco con el equipo de los Bucs acercarse, con Mikhail gritando en voz alta y clara sonando a través de un megáfono.

Dimitri susurró algo en ruso e hizo lo que le pedí, manteniéndonos en la misma posición lo que le hizo acercar su rostro peligrosamente al mío. Nos miramos por largos segundos y sentí que mi respiración se quedaba un tanto entrecortada. Desvié mis ojos al otro lado para así tratar de recomponerme mínimamente y vi que Claire nos miraba con curiosidad. Ok, nuestra situación no es de las mejores, pero ella debe entender que no está pasando nada entre nosotros ¿No es así?

\- ¿Esa no es Claire? - oí a Mikhail preguntar en medio del desfile.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - Dimitri murmuró y sólo entonces me di cuenta de que me había quedado tan afectada por nuestra cercanía que olvidé completamente de esconder a la niña también.

Me di cuenta de que la gente que nos rodeaba abrió cierta distancia para observarnos.

\- Creo que están apuntando hacia nosotros. - Claire declaró muy feliz y me gire en el poco espacio que el ruso me dejó a tiempo para ver que el barco había frenado frente a nosotros y Captain Fear⁴ apuntaba frenéticamente en nuestra dirección.

\- Parece que tenemos un marinero perdido. - la voz de Mikhail volvió a resonar y noté que él nos miraba con gran diversión. - Belikov, no sirve esconderse detrás de la muchacha, ya te encontramos. -

\- ¡Vamos, Belikov! - Eddie tomó el megáfono del otro jugador. - ¡Sube y tráete a esa bajita! -

\- Es por eso que nunca vengo. - Dimitri giró los ojos poniendo el sombrero de vuelta en mi cabeza y saltando la rejilla de protección.

Levanté a la niña para que el ruso la tomara en sus brazos y luego ambos subieron al barco que volvió a moverse. Me quedé congelada por un instante viéndolos alejarse y finalmente la sonrisa en mi cara comenzó a morir al darme cuenta de que me había quedado atrás.

Me sentía extrañamente vacía por haber sido dejada allí sola e increíblemente idiota al mismo tiempo por estar sintiéndome así ¿Qué esperaba? Sólo era la maldita niñera. No es como si formara parte de aquella familia o algo así ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esto fue una señal para que dejara de vivir en aquella ilusión y tratara de no apegarme tanto a ellos.

Y así fue como un día perfecto se terminó para mí.

O al menos era lo que creía cuando empecé a apartarme pensando en ir a buscar un taxi para volver a la casa.

\- Roza. - oí a Dimitri llamarme y me giré, a tiempo para verlo pararse cerca de la reja de nuevo. - ¿A dónde vas? -

He notado algunos suspiros en la multitud a mi alrededor y giré los ojos, a pesar de estar con ganas de suspirar también.

\- Voy a esperarlos en casa. - volví a acercarme a la parte divisoria, mirándolo incomoda. - Seguro que van a estar ocupados por un buen rato. -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso? - él sonrió. - Vamos, súbete aquí como hiciste antes. -

Escalé la pequeña rejilla de protección como Dimitri me pedía y él me agarró por la cintura, tirándome al otro lado. El ruso entonces tomó mi mano y me guio hasta el barco pirata que nos aguardaba a unos metros mientras varias personas estaban sacando fotos nuestras. Vikka seguramente va a enloquecer más tarde, ya que no estábamos siendo nada discretos como ella había pedido, pero no podía importarme menos. No ahora que mi corazón martilleaba fuertemente en mi pecho y que sentía una ola de calor subir por mi brazo desde el punto en el que él me tocaba.

Mikhaíl me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a subir en el barco, dándome una sonrisa de complicidad, y Dimitri vino enseguida. Así que volvimos a movernos por el desfile, Eddie le entregó al ruso un puñado de collares y empezó a pasárselos a Claire y a mí, que los lanzábamos a la gente. Teóricamente, era él quien debería estar haciendo eso, pero sólo se limitaba a dárnoslos y constantemente percibía la mirada de él sobre mí, manteniendo mi corazón en ese ritmo frenético.

Ok, tal vez sea el momento de admitirlo: estoy sintiendo algo por mi jefe. Y es algo que va más allá de la obvia atracción física. Sólo necesito saber hasta dónde va ese sentimiento.

Tenía varios collares en el cuello, pero acabé tocando aquel que Dimitri me había dado antes. Recordé cómo me sentí cuando sucedió y después cuando me atrapó contra aquella reja. Sí, me gusta... Me gusta mucho... Pero, eso no podría ser un enamoramiento ¿No?

El barco acabó dando un golpe, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no tuve tiempo de tratar de apoyarme en algo y me habría estampado contra el suelo, si Dimitri no hubiera sido rápido, salvándome... En realidad, apenas he tenido tiempo de entender lo que acababa de pasar. Unos momentos atrás estaba cayendo y al instante siguiente mi cuerpo estaba pegado al suyo con su brazo envuelto en mi cintura, manteniéndome firmemente junto a él.

Levante lentamente mis ojos para mirar los suyos y lo que vi allí hizo que el mundo se detuviera por un segundo. Mi mundo, por lo menos. Aquellos ojos castaños parecían dos piscinas de chocolate derretido y me miraban con tanta intensidad y... ¿Admiración? Bueno, no podía identificar con certeza los sentimientos que aquella mirada me transmitía, pero eran buenos. Y me hizo percibir una cosa realmente preocupante… Estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Dimitri. Y eso, ciertamente es un desastre.

El ruso pareció notar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos cuando Claire pidió algunos collares más y él me soltó. Le pasé aquellos que estaban en mis manos y me fui al lado de Eddie bajo la excusa de coger más sólo para alejarme un poco.

Fue un largo recorrido hasta el centro de la ciudad y en todo momento evitaba volver a mirar a Dimitri, pero fallé miserablemente ¿Cómo había caído en esa trampa? Después de tantas veces que Lissa me había avisado... ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta?

Cuando finalmente el desfile llegó a su fin, acabamos almorzando en las carpas del festival con Mikhail y Sonya Karp que estaba por allí también y aprovechamos para acompañar las presentaciones de las bandas de la región y el teatro que ocurrían al aire libre. Claire empezó a estar cansada cerca del final de la tarde y terminó dormida en los brazos de Dimitri mientras hacíamos nuestra larga caminata hasta donde el coche estaba aparcado.

Permanecimos en un silencio abrumador durante todo el recorrido y luego en el camino a casa, ya que no sabía cómo podía estar cerca de él después de mis constataciones. El ruso parecía igualmente incómodo y empecé a preguntarme si había dejado ver lo que yo sentía. Y, si es así ¿Qué está pensando él de mí?

Había oscurecido cuando entramos en el garaje y decidí que lo mejor era encerrarme en mi habitación por el resto de la noche. Me ofrecí para llevar a Claire, pero Dimitri no aceptó y me siguió escalera para arriba con la niña en brazos.

\- Fue un día muy bueno, Rose. - comentó al parar en medio del pasillo, entre las puertas de mi habitación y la de ella. - Gracias por haberme convencido de ir. -

\- No le quites el mérito a Claire. - respondí avergonzada.

El ruso se limitó a sonreír y entró al cuarto de la niña cuando lo llamé en un impulso.

\- Dimitri. Yo... Es... - vacilé. ¿Qué podría decir? _Mira ¿Me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti_? No, eso ya era demasiado tonto en mis pensamientos, imagínate si lo decía en voz alta. - Me divertí mucho hoy. Gracias por haber venido. -

Terminé diciendo la primera tontería que me vino a la mente, pero Dimitri pareció no notarlo. Por un segundo, vi pasar por sus ojos aquella misma intensidad que sentí esta mañana justo antes de que él respirara profundo y desviara la mirada.

\- Buenas noches, Roza. - dijo con ese acento maravilloso y un pequeño escalofrío atravesó mi cuerpo.

\- Buenas noches. - murmuré y rápidamente entré al cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, apoyándome en ella.

Dios ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida?

 _La situación es complicada_. la voz de Lissa volvió a resonar. _Todavía eres una subordinada suya y él tiene una niña involucrada en toda esta historia. Necesitan pensar muy bien antes de hacer cualquier cosa._

Ella tenía razón, era muy complicado. Por más que hubiera visto muchos sentimientos en los ojos de Dimitri, nada me garantizaba que reflejaban lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Hasta donde sabía, le gustaba algunas actividades extras con las niñeras y pueden ser esas las señales que él me estaba mandando. Podría estar cayendo justo en su juego de seducción y luego sería descartada o acabaría con mi corazón destrozado. No es que el ruso me pareciera el tipo de hombre que hace eso - al menos era en lo que quería creer - pero no podía fingir que no había sido alertada al respecto.

Y aunque Dimitri no fuera nada de eso, podría estar equivocándome con respecto a sus sentimientos y por eso jamás podría revelarle lo que sentía. No podía arriesgarme a perder a Claire. Adoro a aquella bajita y no puedo ni pensar en lastimarla.

Además de que, incluso en el mejor de los casos, si a Dimitri le gustaba, ella podría no aceptar esta relación. La chica a menudo dejó en claro que se sentía aliviada con la separación de sus padres, pero eso no significa que le gustaría ver a su padre con otra persona. O que ella lo aceptaría.

No, era mejor que me callara. Podría guardar estas sensaciones sólo para mí. Era mejor que irme y alejarme de ellos. Nosotros dos era algo que simplemente nunca iba a suceder.

* * *

¹ El Festival Pirata Gasparilla celebra la leyenda del mítico pirata español José Gaspar (conocido como Gasparilla) que supuestamente operaba en aquella región al sur de Florida hacia el inicio del siglo XIX. Además del desfile de los piratas con coches caracterizados como barcos, ocurren muchos otros eventos paralelamente por la ciudad incluyendo un desfile infantil, un festival de cine, un festival de artes, una carrera de coches, un festival de música, y la parada del caballero de Sant. 'Yago en la ciudad de Ybor.

² El foco del festival es la "invasión" amistosa del pirata Gasparilla que navega con un barco hecho especialmente para la festividad junto con una pequeña flota de barcos más pequeños por la Bahía de Tampa hasta llegar a tierra donde es recibido por el alcalde (o alguien fingiendo ser ella). En una escena, el pirata exige que el alcalde entregue la llave de la ciudad y se produce una ceremonia lúdica con diferentes acontecimientos cada año. Pero lo que es siempre igual es que el alcalde al final "se rinde" y los piratas realizan un "desfile de la victoria" por las calles de Tampa.

³ Durante el desfile, los miembros de la tripulación de Gasparilla y otros piratas que participan en la parada juegan collares de cuenta, monedas y otros objetos de recuerdo para las multitudes a lo largo de la ruta de desfile como si dividieran sus tesoros con las personas.

⁴ Captain Fear es la mascota del Tampa Bay Buccaneers.


	25. 25 Trying Not to Love You

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25 - Trying Not to Love You**

 _Trying not to love you, only goes so far_

 _Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_

 _Can't see the silver lining, down here on the floor_

 _And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for_

' _Cause trying not to love you_

 _Only makes me love you more_

 _ **Nickelback**_

Después del Festival Gasparilla una infinidad de fotos de Claire, Dimitri y yo aparecieron en internet y con ellas un montón de chismes de todo tipo surgieron respecto a nosotros. Iban desde la posibilidad de que había sido amante de Dimitri desde antes de su divorcio hasta un hermoso romance nacido al azar, como Jill adoraba sostener. De hecho, ella llegó incluso a preparar un "Dossiêr Romitri" en su blog en el que analizaba minuciosamente las expresiones y los gestos en cada una de las fotografías que ella consiguió encontrar.

Dejé de seguir aquel montón de tonterías antes de que concretase mi plan de destruir la notebook de la chica contra su cabeza y evité leer cualquier nuevo material que saliera respecto a ese tema en las semanas que pasaron.

Quien tampoco estaba nada feliz con aquella exposición fue Dimitri. A la mañana siguiente del Festival él rompió su récord de palabrotas en ruso cuando vio una foto de los tres en un reportaje titulado "¿La Nueva Familia Belikov?"

Después de eso pasó un largo tiempo en su oficina hablando con Viktoria que apareció en la casa tan feroz como una tempestad. Intenté quedarme fuera de su camino lo máximo posible para evitar que cayera sobre mí, pero acabé siendo sorprendida por los dos, justo cuando pasaba por la puerta de la habitación para ir a la biblioteca a buscar un maldito libro que Claire me pidió. Vikka había dejado la puerta semi-abierta y pude oír claramente la voz del ruso desde dentro.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo que has visto fue un error. Rose es sólo la niñera de Claire. Sólo eso es lo que ella significa para mí. -

Aquello fue como un puñetazo en mi estómago y mi voluntad era la de desaparecer de allí de inmediato, pero en vez de eso, la chica abrió el resto de la puerta en ese momento mientras se reía del hermano, revelándome congelada en medio del pasillo.

Por un instante tuve la impresión de que Dimitri perdió todo el color al verme, pero no lo analicé mucho, pues desvié mi mirada al suelo, ruborizándome por haber sido pillada oyendo una conversación ajena.

\- Lo siento. Sólo estaba yendo a la biblioteca. - murmuré intentando rápidamente ponerme en movimiento lejos de allí, pero apenas di dos pasos cuando Viktoria me llamó, pareciendo más seria que segundos antes.

\- ¡Rose! - Me volví para mirarla. - Es bueno que estés aquí. Como estaba hablando con mi hermano, necesito que los dos eviten ser vistos juntos en los próximos días... Incluso con Claire, es mejor no hacer nada que llame la atención. Por lo menos hasta que esto se olvide un poco. -

\- No te preocupes. - le di una sonrisa débil. - Eso no volverá a repetirse si de mí dependiera. -

Giré inmediatamente y casi corrí hacia la habitación a la que me dirigía, parando cerca de una estantería y recostándome allí para contener algunas lágrimas.

Entonces tenía razón en pensar que había leído erróneamente los sentimientos en los ojos de Dimitri cuando estuvimos juntos la tarde anterior. Él no sentía nada por mí. _Rose es sólo la niñera de Claire. Sólo eso es lo que ella significa para mí._

Realmente necesitaba reprimir lo que sentía por él si quería seguir en esta casa y era lo que haría. No quería irme. Era mejor estar junto de él de esta forma a no estarlo.

Además, no podría estar lejos de Claire. La chica ya me conquistó totalmente y, mirándolo por el lado bueno, así no tendría que preocuparme por la posibilidad de herirla por tener alguna implicación con su padre.

No puedo arriesgar lo que tengo aquí. Arrancaría una parte de mí si lo estropeaba todo y tuviera que marcharme. Era mejor que todo siguiese exactamente de la misma manera.

Dediqué mis días siguientes a convencerme de eso y concentré mi atención completamente en la fiesta de Halloween que ocurriría el fin de semana siguiente.

Al principio fue difícil encontrar un disfraz que le gustara a Claire, pero al final acabamos encontrando uno que quedó tan perfecto que acabé comprando algo para hacer pareja con ella.

Decidí hacer de mi meta personal que este Halloween sea el más divertido en el que la chica hubiese participado jamás y, por eso, rechacé invitaciones para varias fiestas de adultos, incluso una de Ivan. Como Dimitri estaría en California por el juego contra los Oakland Raiders el domingo, pedí permiso para llevarla a pedir dulces por la vecindad el sábado por la noche y planeé enseñarle algunas buenas travesuras a la niña. El ruso que lidie con eso más adelante.

El sábado, Claire y yo fuimos hasta el CT como de costumbre para acompañar el entrenamiento. Al menos Dimitri desistió de aquella terca idea tan burra de impedirme que estuviera cerca de su equipo. Y, de todos modos, los muchachos también dejaron de acercarse tanto a mí. Creo que al fin dejé de ser una novedad para ellos.

Una vez que el entrenamiento terminó, el ruso vino hacia nosotras para despedirse y juro que sentía que mi corazón se apretaba al verlo marchar. Por supuesto no sería lo mismo sin él aquí...

 _¡Pero cuál es tu problema, Rose!_ me reprendí. _Ya estás acostumbrada a pasar algunos fines de semana sin él en casa, esto no es el fin del mundo._

Volvimos a casa para matar el tiempo por el resto de la tarde y acabamos cenando temprano para arreglarnos. Ayudé a la niña con el disfraz y ella quedó perfecta vestida de Súper Mario. El detalle principal es que parecía que estaba montada sobre Yoshi.

Después de eso me puse un vestido que imitaba la ropa de Luigi, dejando mi pelo suelto, pero complementando con un bigote falso.

\- Estás graciosa, Rose - Claire se rio.

\- La idea es esa. Y no soy la única. - sonreí arrodillándome junto a la chica para tomarnos unas selfies.

\- ¿Podemos mandarle esa foto a mi papá? - preguntó animada.

\- Por supuesto. - Sonreí y se la envié al ruso junto con un texto que decía _"_ _ **Listas para el truco o trato, camarada.**_ _"_

A medida que bajábamos las escaleras, llegó su respuesta: " _ **¿Por qué llevas un bigote?**_ "

Me reí a la vez que contestaba: _**"Pensé en cambiar el aspecto ¿Te gusta? Nos vamos ahora.**_ "

De inmediato escribió: " _ **Por favor no lleves a mi hija por el mal camino y quítate el bigote... Te ves mejor sin el...**_ "

" _ **Demasiado tarde.**_ " Envié antes de salir de la casa, guardando el teléfono en mi cesta de dulces.

Claire y yo realmente nos divertimos. Conseguimos una montaña de dulces y golpeamos a algunas personas con globos llenos de agua, además de colocar cinta adhesiva en algunas campanillas para que no dejaran de sonar. A pesar de eso, con Claire cerca decidí ser suave con las travesuras, ya que realmente no quería llevarla por el mal camino y no quería oír un puto sermón de Dimitri más tarde.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche volvimos a casa y me sorprendió ver el coche de Tasha aparcado en la entrada. Seguimos hacia la puerta delantera y bajó del vehículo, viniendo hacia nosotros. Y, muchacho, ella estaba nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? - Tasha gritó. - ¿Y qué lleva Claire? -

\- Mamá, soy Mario. - la chica saltó delante de la mujer que la miraba horrorizada.

\- Lo siento, Tasha, Dimitri no me dijo que usted vendría, así que llevé a la chica a hacer truco o trato. - expliqué.

\- ¿Y con qué derecho decides lo que vas a hacer con mi hija? - ella gruñó cuando abrí la puerta, empujándome para entrar primero como si fuera la dueña del lugar. - Dimitri no tiene por qué decirte nada, ya que _YO_ soy la madre de Claire y puedo venir a recogerla cuando quiera. -

\- Realmente lo siento mucho... - murmuré sorprendida. Tasha nunca me había tratado así. - No pensé que sería un gran problema, le había avisado a Dimitri y… -

\- Claire, he traído un disfraz adecuado para ti. - la mujer me cortó, volviéndose hacia la niña, y extendiéndole una bolsa. - Ve a vestirte. -

\- Pero quiero seguir con este. - la chica se quejó.

\- No voy a salir contigo vestida de esa manera tan ridícula. - Tasha dijo girándolos ojos. - Tú te vas a vestir de hada y nos vamos. -

\- Pero yo no… -

\- ¡Ahora, Claire! - Tasha ordenó, interrumpiendo el discurso de la niña que cogió la bolsa y siguió hasta su habitación contrariada, golpeando los pies escalera arriba.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Claire? - pregunté haciendo mención de seguirla para quedarme lo más lejos posible de aquella loca.

\- Ella sabe cambiarse sola, niñera. No te necesita. - Tasha dijo con desprecio y no entendí el motivo para tanta rabia, una vez que la chica ya estaba en casa y haciendo lo que ella quería.

\- Mira, Tasha, realmente lo siento mucho por todo. Como te dije, Dimitri... - empecé de nuevo a explicarme, pero una vez más no me dejó proseguir.

\- ¿Quién te piensas que eres? - ella retrucó, acercándose a mí y dejando en evidencia nuestra diferencia de altura. - ¿Ya no basta con mi marido, que ahora quieres robarme a mi hija también? -

\- ¿Qué? - prácticamente me atraganté ¿Qué historia loca es esa ahora? Está bien, realmente quería a su marido, o más bien _ex marido_ , pero en realidad no era algo que se fuera a realizar.

\- Rose, Rose ¿Crees que soy tonta? - Tasha sonrió de forma irónica. - Sé lo que estás haciendo. He visto la foto de la "familia perfecta" en Internet. -

\- Tasha, no sé lo que has leído por ahí - intenté explicar - pero nada de eso es verdad. No hay nada entre Dimitri y yo. -

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a tardar en cansarse de ti? ¿Eh? - ella se apoyó en la bancada que separaba el pasillo de la sala, ignorando lo que yo decía, aún con una sonrisa de desdén en el rostro. - ¿Crees que eres la primera? Dimitri lo hace con todas y, cuando se cansa, las echa. Pero yo estoy aquí. Yo siempre estoy aquí. -

\- Tasha, realmente estás equivocada. - mi voz falló un poco, pero traté de esconder mis sentimientos de la mejor manera posible. Entonces era verdad. Él realmente asediaba a todas las niñeras, y ella lo sabía. - Sólo quiero lo mejor para Claire y… -

\- ¡ELLA NO ES TU HIJA! - Tasha me gritó sobresaltándome. - Claire es mi hija. Mia y de Dimitri. Tú no eres nada más que la niñera de ella. Tú no debes pensar en el bienestar de ella, eso es nuestro trabajo. La única cosa para la que sirves es para impedir que los servicios sociales vengan detrás de nosotros por abandono de menores, porque Claire sabe perfectamente desenvolverse bien sola, ella no necesita tu ayuda; para nada. -

\- Claire es sólo una niña. - declaré sorprendida. - Todavía necesita ayuda en muchas cosas. -

\- Entonces Dimitri y yo haremos lo mejor para ayudarla. Simplemente no necesitamos una niñera insignificante para eso. - ella volvió en sí. - Porque es eso lo que eres. Sólo una muerta de hambre en busca de sus cinco minutos de fama acostándose con el primer famoso idiota que se le cruce. Pero en el fondo, nunca vas a ser más que una buena para nada para él. Yo siempre seré su mujer, la madre de su hija, la que estuvo a su lado todos estos años. Nada de lo que hagas cambiara eso, no importa que tan buena seas en la cama.

Por unos segundos, me quedé completamente sin habla y mientras la miraba de forma sorprendida ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme esas cosas a mí? Lo único coherente que pasaba en mi mente después de tanta cosa absurda era que quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared hasta sacar esa maldita sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Mira aquí, Tasha... - empecé a hablar entre dientes, pero me frené en cuanto oí la voz de Claire. No quería que la niña presenciara otra pelea, ella no se merecía eso.

\- Estoy lista. - ella apareció en la escalera totalmente triste, vestida como un hada común.

¿Cómo aquella mujer podía hacer eso con Claire? Ella quería convertirla en algo ordinario, sin gracia, y simplemente no veía cómo la chica era especial justamente por ser diferente de los otros niños.

Tasha fue hasta la niña pareciendo muy satisfecha consigo misma y la cogió de la mano, arrastrando a Claire hacia la puerta como si fuera un accesorio.

\- Avísale a Dimitri que yo la llevo a la escuela el lunes. - la mujer me dio una sonrisa dulce después de todo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido y se fue.

Me quedé desolada con todo lo que acababa de suceder y me dejé caer en los escalones que dividían las salas, pensando en lo que aquella mujer me había dicho.

Sentía unas inmensas ganas de gritar y necesitaba conversar con alguien antes de que estallara. Decidí mandarle un mensaje a Dimitri, pero... ¿Qué le iba a decir? " _Hey, la madre de tu hija vino hasta aquí porque ¿Echaba de menos a la chica?"_ En una cosa Tasha realmente tiene razón, ella es la madre. Ella es la que toma las decisiones en la vida de Claire y no yo.

Además, el ruso seguramente estaría de acuerdo con ella. _Rose es sólo la niñera de Claire. Sólo eso es lo que ella significa para mí._

Aquellas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en mi mente una y otra vez. He fingido formar parte de esta familia, pero en realidad no lo hago. No tengo un espacio aquí. Soy sólo una empleada, alguien que está aquí para evitar que la niña se quede sola el tiempo suficiente como para que los servicios sociales se la saquen a sus padres, como Tasha dijo.

Me sentía completamente sofocada por la inmensidad de aquella casa vacía, al notar que, por primera vez pasaría el fin de semana entero allí sola. En aquel momento la soledad recayó pesadamente sobre mí ¿Qué estaba haciendo con mi vida?

¿Puede ser que yo esté siendo castigada por no haber entendido las señales y no haber vuelto a la casa de mis padres? Cuando Nathan entró en mi vida, tendría que haber percibido que nunca debí haber salido de Pensilvania ¿No bastaba haber sido agredida física y mentalmente, ahora necesitaba tener mi corazón totalmente destrozado?

Encarecidamente, mi celular empezó a sonar arrancandome de aquel lugar oscuro por el que mis pensamientos decidieron pasear.

\- Hey. - sonríe al contestar la llamada de Iván ¿Cómo es que siempre puede rescatarme cuando lo necesito?

\- Sólo estoy llamando para saber cómo te va con Claire. A ella le gusta mucho este día de fiesta y normalmente es Dimitri quien la lleva a buscar los dulces.

\- En verdad, Tasha apareció. - expliqué un poco avergonzada. - Y acabé quedándome sola… -

\- Pero no vas a quedarte así. Voy a buscarte. - dijo decidido. - Tu vienes a mi fiesta, va a ser divertido. -

Estaba a punto de rechazar, pero entonces pensé por un segundo ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Permanecer aquí disfrutando la soledad por el resto de mi vida? Claro que no.

\- No tienes que venir a buscarme, tomaré un taxi. - hablé y el rubio pareció totalmente extasiado al otro lado de la línea.

En menos de media hora, estaba entrando al apartamento de Iván donde estaba ocurriendo una gran y ruidosa fiesta de disfraces, a pesar de no sentirme con muchos ánimos para eso.

\- Ahora sí la fiesta va a ser buena. La estrella más brillante de la noche llegó. - Iván apareció abrazándome tan pronto como entré. Él estaba usando un disfraz de vikingo y, por Dios, él estaba sexy.

\- No seas exagerado, Iván. - giré los ojos.

\- ¡Jamás! Yo sólo digo la verdad. - él sonrió de forma descarada entregándome un cóctel. - Toma, un té helado para que entres en calor. -

\- ¿Un té helado? - dije mirando desconfiada a la taza - ¿De Long Island¹? -

\- Siempre lo mejor para ti. - él guiñó un ojo haciendome reír y probé la bebida con cuidado, pues sabía que era realmente fuerte.

Dejé que Iván me guiara por el apartamento hasta un bar donde me encontré a Adrian y Sydney. No los veía desde su matrimonio y los dos estaban con disfraces que combinaban, el vestía como Vincent Vega y ella como Mia Wallace, los personajes de Pulp Fiction.

\- ¡Eh! - Adrian me saludó efusivamente. - Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo. Digo, fuera de las páginas de chismes. -

\- Adrian... - Syd lo reprendió, volviéndose para darme un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Y dónde está tu Mario, Luigi? -

\- Era Claire, pero ella terminó saliendo con su madre. - resumí, sintiendo el nudo en mi garganta volver. Me quité el bigote idiota que aún estaba usando y tomé un generoso trago de la bebida que Iván me había dado. Tal vez un poco de alcohol ayudara a mejorar mi situación.

\- ¿Y Dimitri? - su marido preguntó.

\- En California - expliqué. - Juega contra los Raiders. -

\- Creo que este año finalmente esta ciudad podrá conmemorar un título después de casi quince años. - Iván declaró, reflejando el optimismo de todos con la buena racha de los Buccaneers.

\- No lo creo. - Adrian ya no parecía tan esperanzado. - Los Dallas están muy fuerte este año y después de aquella derrota de los Bucs contra los Panthers ya no estoy tan seguro.

\- Pero ellos ya se recuperaron en el partido contra el 49ers - Iván respondió.

\- Cualquier persona le ganaría a los 49ers, ellos se convirtieron en la bolsa de golpes de la temporada. - el otro devolvió y los dos acabaron entrando en aquella discusión tan poco interesante.

\- Entonces, Syd... - busqué conversación con la rubia. - No tuve la oportunidad de felicitarte por el matrimonio. Fue una ceremonia muy bonita. -

\- Gracias. - ella sonrió con sinceridad. - Me sentí muy feliz de que fueras… -

\- Ya... sobre eso, yo les agradezco por la invitación, pero confieso que no me lo esperaba. - acabé soltando con más sinceridad de lo que pretendía al reemplazar mi vaso vacío por una copa de Tequila Sunrise² que el bar tender acababa de hacer.

\- Bueno, fue idea de Adrian, sabes... - Syd admitió en un tono más bajo. - Él quería una excusa para que te acercaras a Iván, pero por lo que he visto en las revistas creo que erramos feo. -

\- Lo que... – me tomó un segundo entender lo que estaba insinuando. - ¡No! Lo entendiste mal. No hay nada entre Dimitri y yo. Sólo soy la niñera de su hija. -

 _Sólo eso es lo que ella significa para mí._ Una vez más esas palabras vinieron a asombrarme y tomé un trago generoso de mi vaso para intentar callar la voz en mi cabeza mientras la mujer me observaba atentamente.

\- Entonces, Adrian. - hablé un poco más alto para llamar su atención e interrumpir la conversación de los chicos, huyendo de aquella mala situación. - ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a contar más historias embarazosas de nuestro amigo aquí? -

\- Creo que ya ha contado todo lo que podía y un poco más. - Iván declaró algo avergonzado. Pero no, el marido de Syd se animó y pasamos las próximas horas escuchando sus relatos de situaciones hilarantes que él y su amigo vivieron en el pasado.

Durante todo ese tiempo, fui sustituyendo los vasos vacíos en mis manos por nuevos cócteles y sentí que me encontraba cada vez más alegre con el avance de la noche.

\- Entonces, Iván me llamó pidiendo por el amor de Dios que lo rescatara, pero su móvil se apagó sin decirme dónde estaba. - Adrian contó.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste? - lo incité, bebiendo una margarita.

\- Bueno, sabía que él había ido a John's Pass y decidí comenzar mi búsqueda allá, pero no necesité buscar mucho, ya que lo vi agarrado a un poste al lado del estacionamiento - Iván giró los ojos ante el relato mientras Syd y yo no parábamos de reír. - Así que en cuanto él me vio empezó a gritar "¡Gracias a Dios viniste a salvarme, mi socio querido, gracias a Dios!". -

\- No que tu estuvieras en mejor estado que yo. - Iván dijo. - Por lo que me consta tuviste que dar tres vueltas a la cuadra de mi edificio hasta encontrarlo. -

\- No fue ese día. - Adrian lo corrigió. - Fue cuando… -

\- Ya llega, Forrest. - Sydney interrumpió lo que parecía ser el inicio de una historia más. - Ya se está haciendo tarde y quiero ir a casa. -

El hombre entonces pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa, demostrando que ya estaba bastante ebrio.

\- Si yo soy Forrest, tu eres mi Jenny. -

\- ¡Por Dios, no! - Exclamó haciéndonos reír.

Luego la pareja se despidió, dejándome allí con Iván. El apartamento ya se había vaciado considerablemente y empecé a pensar si no era la hora de tomar rumbo hacia casa también, a pesar de no sentirme nada cómoda regresando a aquella mansión vacía ¿Cuán arriesgado sería pedirle a Iván que me dejara dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes?

\- Pareces desanimada... - él comentó, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. - Incluso con todas esas historias de Adrian tu mirada continuó triste. -

\- No es nada. - desvíe mis ojos de los suyos al recordar las cosas horribles que Tasha me dijo.

\- Vamos, Rose, cuéntame lo que paso. - Iván posó su mano sobre la mía y volví a mirarlo.

Él siempre estaba allí cuando necesitaba conversar con alguien y tal vez era bueno abrirme para variar, así que terminé contándole cómo Tasha me había acusado de intentar robarme a su hija y a su marido, obviamente ocultando la parte que envolvía mis sentimientos por Dimitri y lo que él había dicho ese día a Vikka.

-No sé... - suspiré por fin. - Creo que puede tener razón. Creo que estoy confundiendo las cosas con respecto a Claire… -

\- Aquella mujer siempre fue totalmente exagerada, Rose. - él giró los ojos.

\- Es que siento como si me estuviera entrometiendo en la vida de ellos. - admití después de vaciar el vaso que tenía en las manos y ponerlo en el mostrador. - Después de todo, sólo soy la niñera. -

\- Rose. - Iván se acercó más, pasando su brazo por mis hombros, tirándome hacia él. - Usted nunca va a ser sólo la niñera. Claire te adora, nunca he visto a esa chica tan feliz y, ella también te está haciendo bien. Jamás te vi sonreír tanto. Principalmente después de lo que sucedió… -

\- A veces pienso que estoy siendo castigada. - comenté un poco cabizbaja. - Creo que eso sólo sucedió para demostrarme que nunca debí haber desafiado a mis padres como yo lo hice... Tal vez hasta merecía… -

\- Nunca más digas eso. - el rubio me reprendió con suavidad, a pesar de apretarme aún más junto a él. - Nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa ¿Me oyes? Y no estás siendo castigada por ninguna mierda. Lo que sucedió fue porque te cruzaste en el camino de la persona equivocada, sólo eso. -

\- Yo… no sé… -

\- Pues yo lo sé. - dijo con convicción. - Sólo te estás dejando llevar por las cosas que Tasha te ha dicho y no puedes dejar que una persona como ella te golpee. Aquella mujer está totalmente loca, necesitas oír las historias de las cuales ella se auto convenció que son reales… -

Iván se colocó de frente a mí, levantando mi rostro para mirar mis ojos y una vez más admiré su belleza. Él puede no ser ningún Dios ruso, pero con certeza era uno de los que te roban el aliento.

\- Tú eres la mujer más bella que he conocido. Incluso usando un bigote, eres la mejor de la fiesta. - dijo haciéndome reír mientras acariciaba mi rostro con una suavidad inusual para alguien de su tamaño. - Eso sin hablar de tu inteligencia, tu personalidad, tu carácter. Eres especial, Rose. Y te mereces ser feliz. -

Debería haberme alejado en ese momento. Sabía los riesgos de estar tan cerca de Iván y entendía todas las señales que él me estaba dando en este instante, pero simplemente no lo conseguí. Iván era... Era cómodo. Fácil. Libre. Y él me hacía sentir bien en cierta forma. No me provocaba una sonrisa natural de la forma en la que Dimitri solía hacerlo, pero realmente me gustaba mucho su compañía.

Entonces, en vez de alejarme, simplemente cerré los ojos y me entregué al calor de su mano que continuaba en mi rostro hasta que sentí sus labios descendiendo sobre los míos. Parte de mí gritaba para que retrocediera y dejara claro que nada iba a suceder entre nosotros, pero esa voz fue suprimida por la parte carente, triste y alcohólica de mí.

Inmediatamente llevé mis manos a la nuca del rubio, trayéndolo más cerca y aumentando la intensidad del beso ¡Y qué beso! No es nada raro el hecho de que él nunca estuviera solo. Sus labios eran cálidos y blandos y ¡Dios! realmente sabe qué hacer con esa lengua. Sentí mi cuerpo levemente aplastado contra la pared de al lado del bar y fue allí cuando se profundizó más aquel beso hasta que él nos separó antes de lo que me gustaría con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando finalmente lo miré, eran ojos azules los que me miraron de vuelta y no chocolates como realmente quería.

Fue entonces cuando la realidad me alcanzó ¡La puta que lo parió! ¿Realmente besé a Iván?

 _¡Joder Rose, no estás tan ebria!_

\- Iván ... - yo empecé un poco vacilante, soltando el apretón en su cuello. - Me parece que mejor me voy a casa. -

\- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió. - ¿Por qué? -

\- Yo... Sólo necesito irme. - dije alejándome. Definitivamente necesito poner mis pensamientos en orden.

\- Te llevo. - Iván declaró ya a mi lado.

\- No es necesario, todavía tienes invitados… -

\- Rose... - él me echó una mirada triste y tuve la inmediata voluntad de patearme por provocar aquello. - Sé que necesitamos hablar mejor y mañana lo haremos, pero ahora no vas a discutir conmigo. No te dejaré ir sola tan tarde. Solo espérame un minuto. -

\- Ok. - suspiré derrotada, sentándome en uno de los bancos del bar hasta que Iván echó a los rezagados que todavía estaban por aquí.

Después de eso, seguimos en silencio hasta la casa de Dimitri. El rubio parecía estar tan pensativo como yo. Cuando llegamos, intenté saltar del auto inmediatamente para huir de aquella situación, pero él no me dejó, ya que sostuvo mi brazo.

\- Rose, yo... - empezó, pero no lo dejé proseguir.

\- Iván, por favor. Hoy no. Realmente tengo que irme. -

-Está bien. - él accedió, aún sin soltarme. - ¿Te veo mañana? -

\- Por la tarde. - concorde, intentando una vez más salir del auto, pero fui jalada hacia él que me dio un pequeño beso cariñoso en los labios, dejándome sin reacción.

\- Hasta mañana, entonces. - Iván dio una sonrisa torcida y traté de correr hacia dentro de la casa lo más rápido posible, parando justo después de cerrar la puerta.

Pero ¿qué mierda acabo de hacer?

* * *

¹ Long Island Iced Tea es un cóctel hecho con vodka, gin, tequila y ron mezclados con jugo de limón y coca cola. A pesar del nombre "iced tea" la única cosa que tiene de té helado es la apariencia

² Tequila Sunrise es un cóctel a base de tequila, jugo de naranja y grosella o Grenadine.

³ Referencia al personaje Forrest Gump de la película homónima.

* * *

 **Hola, bueno la razón de la tardanza es la de siempre... estudios y trabajo.**

 **Espero disfruten este cap :)**


	26. 26 Misunderstood

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26 - Misunderstood**

 _You cried, I died_

 _I should have shut my mouth, things headed south_

 _As the words slipped off my tongue, they sounded dumb_

 _If this old heart could talk, it's say you're the one_

 _ **Bon Jovi**_

 **Dimitri POV**

A pesar de mi decisión de intentar olvidar mis sentimientos por Rose, fue prácticamente imposible ignorarlos durante el Festival Gasparilla. Acepté acompañar a la morena y a Claire en las festividades después de que mi niña literalmente me rogara que vaya y no me arrepentía de haber pasado ese día maravilloso con las chicas, pero fue más difícil de lo que había calculado que sería controlarme ante Rose.

Ella estaba increíblemente sexy en ese disfraz de pirata y lo peor es que no fui el único que lo notó. Todos los hombres que pasaron al lado de la morena le dedicaron unos minutos de observación y mi única voluntad era la de rodearla con mis brazos para mostrar a todos que ella era mía y que nadie tenía derecho a acercarse. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque eso simplemente no era verdad.

A pesar de que Rose no prestó atención a ningún coqueteo, excepto cuando estaba tomando collares para Claire, mi corazón se estrujo cuando me di cuenta que ella podría haberlo hecho. Era libre para hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, libre de marchar cuando tenga ganas y dejarnos atrás... dejarme...

Fue por eso que aquella noche casi cedí. Después de poner a mi hija en la cama, me quedé durante unos largos minutos ante la puerta de la morena ensayando golpear y finalmente declararme, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de hacerlo me acobardaba.

Incluso creí haber visto en sus ojos una chispa de sentimiento, todavía era algo que no sabía definir y eso me aterrorizaba. El simple hecho de poder perderla por decir las palabras equivocadas era insoportable. Además de que, en el mejor de los casos, si ella me quisiera con al menos una milésima parte de la fuerza con la que yo la deseaba, todavía podía enfrentarme a la desaprobación de mi hija. No es que Claire y yo ya hubiéramos conversado al respecto, pero mi divorcio con Natasha había ocurrido hace unos meses y mi niña apenas había tenido tiempo de recuperarse de eso ¿Podría arriesgarme a causarle algún trauma?

Definitivamente no. Estaba más allá de mí perjudicar a Claire más de lo que ya lo había hecho y una vez más mi amor por mi hija y mi preocupación por su bienestar hablaron más alto y simplemente me fui a mi cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente lo inevitable sucedió: una avalancha de fotos nuestras en el Festival apareció en internet, pero la que más me marcó fue una en la que yo le estaba dando collares a Rose y Claire para que los repartieran. Los tres estábamos riendo juntos en una sintonía perfecta y la nota de la que provenía la foto tenía por título " _¿La Nueva Familia Belikov?_ ".

Por unos segundos me sorprendió mientras miraba la imagen. Nosotros éramos tan perfectos juntos. Claire, Rose y yo formábamos la familia que siempre deseé. Pero era un sueño inalcanzable.

Entonces la realidad de las consecuencias de aquella foto me alcanzó y no pude evitar soltar un insulto. Podría contar en los dedos el tiempo que tardaría Tasha en aterrizar en mi casa, transformando mi vida en un infierno por la insinuación de la nota. Además, las posibilidades de sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa a manos de Abe era una posibilidad muy apremiante. El padre de Rose había dejado bien claro que desaprobaba una relación entre nosotros y seguramente no dejaría esto pasar sin más.

Pero, lo que más temía era la posibilidad de que Iván venga pedir alguna explicación como él había hecho después de que Jill Dragomir divulgar esas fotos de la boda de Adrian. Aunque no haya nada entre Rose y yo, no sé si sería capaz de ocultarle a mi amigo lo que siento por la morena. Iván siempre fue como un hermano y nunca nos escondimos el uno del otro. Sabía que él tenía un interés obvio por Rose, sólo que no tenía idea hasta dónde se extendía ese sentimiento y temía que nuestra amistad fuera afectada a causa de esto.

La primera de esas visitas que inevitablemente sabía que recibiría en algún futuro cercano era la de Viktoria y eso no tardó en suceder. Nos encerramos por un largo tiempo en la oficina donde mi hermana fue muy gráfica acerca de cuán irritada estaba por mi falta de sentido. Realmente tenía razón sobre el hecho de haber sido descuidado, pero, en el fondo, no me arrepentía de nada.

\- ¿Estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo? - Vikka preguntó algo exasperada.

\- Sí. - confirme a pesar de que no era completamente cierto. Vaya otra vez mi mente vagaba por el tema principal de mi tormento en estos últimos meses.

-Sí... - suspiró y se levantó, yendo hacia la puerta. - Todo sería mucho más fácil si ustedes simplemente lo asumieran. -

\- ¿Qué? - ella no puede estar hablando de lo que pienso...

\- Pues, hermanito, deja de fingir. Es más que obvio que está sucediendo algo entre los dos. -

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? No pasa nada entre Rose y yo. -

\- Deja de mentir, Dimka - Vikka abrió la puerta y se volvió hacia mí, observándome atentamente. - Cualquier persona notaría tu mirada de enamorado hacia ella en aquel barco. -

Bueno, con certeza estaba enamorado y estaba mirando a Rose con una profunda admiración cuando estábamos en el barco de los Bucles, pero nunca daría el brazo a torcer con Viktoria, por eso dije la cosa más idiota que se me vino a la mente para intentar convencerla.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo que has visto fue un error. Rose es sólo la niñera de Claire. Sólo eso es lo que ella significa para mí. -

Lo que no esperaba para nada en ese momento era que la morena este del otro lado de la puerta cuando mi hermana la abrió riendo. Y, por el modo en que me miró, realmente no le gustó lo que oyó allí.

\- Lo siento. Sólo estaba yendo a la biblioteca. - ella balbuceó después de desviar su mirada al suelo, algo ruborizada por haber sido descubierta.

Rose empezó a caminar, posicionándose fuera del alcance de visión, pero mi hermana avanzó hacia el pasillo y la llamó.

\- ¡Rose! Es bueno que estés aquí. Como estaba hablando con mi hermano, necesito que los dos eviten ser vistos juntos en los próximos días… Incluso con Claire, es mejor no hacer nada que llame la atención. Por lo menos hasta que esto se olvide un poco. -

\- No te preocupes - dijo en respuesta. - Eso no volverá a repetirse si de mí dependiera. -

Vikka me dio una rápida mirada y pude oír los pasos apresurados de Rose alejándose. _¡Idiota, idiota, mil veces idiota!_

Me tiré en el sillón derrotado. Con certeza ahora ella debía estar creyendo que era una imbécil arrogante que la despreciaba por ser una niñera. En una sola frase eché a la basura toda la amistad y complicidad que se estaba construyendo entre nosotros.

\- ¿No vas a ir detrás de ella? - Vikka preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? No he mentido. - dije tratando de mantener el mismo tono con mi hermana. Por supuesto que hablaría con Rose, pero no mientras Viktoria estuviera aquí.

\- Está haciendo todo mal, Dimitri, todo mal. - dijo en reprimenda, dejándome solo.

Respiré profundamente y me quedé unos minutos allí sentado para poner mis pensamientos en orden y salir en busca de la morena para tratar de explicarme. Sólo que antes de que lo hiciera, Claire apareció demandando mi atención y acabé preso frente a la televisión con mi hija para ver los partidos del día.

Por la noche, Rose apareció para cenar como de costumbre, a pesar de esperar hiciera su ya conocido tratamiento de silencio, ella actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Eso me dejó con la pulga detrás de la oreja. ¿La había entendido mal? ¿Será que solo se sorprendió porque hablábamos de ella? ¿Será que le importa muy poco lo que piense o no de ella?

Este último cuestionamiento me incomodó más que los otros. Si era así, a Rose yo le era indiferente y aquella familia que había visto en nosotros tres era realmente sólo un fruto de mi imaginación.

Desafortunadamente - o afortunadamente - no tuve que hablar más al respecto, pues la semana comenzó y una vez más, los otros jugadores y yo fuimos masacrados por el entrenamiento de Stan. Aparentemente el entrenador se enfadó de más por vernos "aprovechando tanto el festival", esas fueron sus palabras, mientras estábamos jugando peor que un grupo de chicas con tacones alto en el césped.

Llegaba a casa tan cansado que lo máximo que conseguía hacer después de cocinar era tirarme en el sofá para oír a Claire contarme sobre su interminable búsqueda de un disfraz para Halloween junto a Rose. Pensé en sugerir que fueran vestidas de piratas nuevamente, pero como estaría en California ese fin de semana no quería ni pensar en la morena desfilando por ahí sola con aquella ropa. Hipócrita de mi parte, lo sé, pero no podía evitar sentir celos.

El sábado, después del entrenamiento abierto, me despedí de Claire y Rose para ir con el equipo a California para nuestro partido contra los Oakland Raiders. Ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de viajes y no era la primera vez que dejaba a las chicas solas de esta forma por el fin de semana, pero por algún motivo esta despedida me hizo sentir una mala sensación moverse dentro de mí. Algo me decía que no debía irme lejos de ellas...

 _Deja de eso, Dimitri. Mañana estás de vuelta ¿Qué podría salir mal en un día?_

Después de casi seis horas de vuelo llegamos a nuestro destino y, cuando finalmente estaba instalado en mi habitación de hotel, recibí un mensaje de Rose con una foto de ella y Claire listas para Halloween. No contuve la risa al ver a mi niña vestida de Súper Mario montado en un Yoshi y a la morena en un vestido que imitaba la ropa del Luigi, usando incluso un bigote.

A pesar de jugar con Rose pidiendo que no llevara a mi hija por el mal camino, sabía que ella nunca lo haría. Claire no podría estar en mejores manos. Nunca dejaría de admirar el modo en que ella cuidaba a mi niña.

En una ocasión como esta, Natasha seguramente intentará meter a la chica en un disfraz de princesa o hada. Ella simplemente no comprendía, o respetaba, los gustos de nuestra hija. Rose, en cambio, animaba a Claire a ser ella misma y la acompañaba en sus bromas.

 _Son las diferencias las que nos hacen especiales_. No podía concordar más con la frase que Rose le dijo a Claire aquel día en el colegio.

Me quedé un buen rato admirando aquella foto de las dos y una vez más pensando en mi situación. La reacción de Rose a mis palabras el domingo pasado era una incógnita. En ese momento ella parecía haber sido golpeada profundamente por lo que dije, pero después del episodio se portó como si no fuera nada. No que hubiéramos tenido ninguna oportunidad de conversar a solas en estos días. Estoy seguro de que en todas las veces que nos vimos Claire o algún empleado de la casa estaban presentes.

Como un masoquista incurable que soy, acabé abriendo el blog de Jill Dragomir para ver la infinidad de fotografías mías y de Rose que la chica había publicado allí, nombrándolas como "Dossiê Romitri". Hasta ahora no había entendido ese nombre, aunque Viktoria intentó explicarme.

Realmente no tenía cómo negarlo: había algo entre nosotros en esas imágenes. Nuestros intercambios de miradas eran tan cómplices, tan llenos de significados y sentimientos que no pude dejar de pensar que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo en no hablar con ella. Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan enamorado de alguien como lo estaba por Rose ¿Será que valía la pena seguir privándome de eso? ¿No debería luchar para tenerla a mi lado?

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo comencé a sentir que el riesgo de declararme podría valer la pena y resolví que necesitaba intentarlo. Por eso empecé a reunir todo mi coraje y ensayar la forma en que la abordaría. Lo haría tan pronto como volviera a casa, al día siguiente, no iba a posponer más.

De alguna manera, mi nueva resolución parece haber contribuido a nuestra victoria aplastante al día siguiente. Me sentía más confiado de lo que había estado en toda la temporada y creo que eso acabó contagiando a los demás jugadores que estaban más enfocados que nunca, incluso con Jesse de vuelta en el banco del equipo. Creo que el hecho de que él no pueda literalmente hablar por culpa de su maxilar roto colaboró y mucho para que su presencia no fuera un problema.

Mientras ocurría el partido, una tormenta comenzó a caer sobre nosotros. Esto no afectó en nada nuestro rendimiento, pero retrasó, y mucho, nuestro vuelo de regreso a Tampa. Sabía que Rose estaba sola en casa, porque ella me había avisado que Tasha se había llevado a Claire la noche anterior y de verdad quería aprovechar esta oportunidad, pero fue imposible. Cuando finalmente llegué, en medio de la madrugada, ella ya estaba durmiendo.

Aun así, fui hasta su habitación y acabé abriendo un poco la puerta sólo para poder verla allí dormida. Tan hermosa... De mañana no pasaría.

Sólo que, al despertar a la mañana siguiente, no encontré a la morena en casa. Me pareció extraño, pues ella no solía levantarse temprano cuando Claire no estaba y hasta pensé en la posibilidad de que estuviera huyendo de mí, pero era demasiado ridículo. Rose no tenía por qué evitarme.

Aproveché que Stan nos había dado el día libre y me senté afuera en una de las sillas que tenían vista a las montañas mientras pensaba en cómo abordaría el asunto con Rose. Necesitaría ser delicado, descifrarla poco a poco y ser perspicaz, lo suficiente para no avergonzarme y hasta contenerme, si fuera el caso, para evitar algún daño.

\- ¿Pensando en la vida? - la voz de Iván atravesó mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Iván? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? - pregunte antes de apretar la mano que me extendió.

\- Quería hablar con Rose. Pero parece que ella no está aquí. - se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado.

\- Ah... - fue todo lo que conseguí decir _¡Sólo me faltaba esto!_

\- Y que buena partida la de ayer, eh. - Iván comentó, pareciendo no notar mi falta de elocuencia. - Estabas inspirado. -

\- Sí, hemos entrenado duro las últimas semanas para compensar aquella derrota. - comenté. Necesitaba dar con una manera para librarme de él. - ¿No va a trabajar hoy? -

\- Me tomé el día para resolver algunos asuntos. - respondió de forma evasiva y se levantó yendo hasta el cerco vivo, mirando el paisaje. - ¿Sabes si Rose va a tardar? -

\- Por lo que Kirova me dijo ella debería llegar en la tarde. - inventé aquello para ver si mi amigo se iba a ir para que yo pudiera conversar en paz con la morena.

\- Entonces creo que voy a almorzar contigo. - Iván respondió sonriendo débilmente, mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos, un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

Ok, eso es extraño. Mi amigo estaba claramente ansioso y eso no era típico en él. Iván siempre actuaba como un perfecto jugador de póker y esto me generaba mala espina.

\- Iván ¿Está pasando algo? -

Él respiró profundamente antes de mirarme de nuevo, pareciendo incluso un tanto confundido.

\- Estoy innegablemente enamorado, Dimitri. Ahora es oficial. Pensé que nunca iba a decir esto en mi vida, pero realmente lo estoy.

\- ¿Y quién es ella? - pregunté a pesar de tener una pésima idea sobre la respuesta.

\- Rose, por supuesto. - él afirmó y tuve que sostener los improperios que estaban a punto de salir de mi boca. - Es increíble, hombre. No hay en el mundo mujer como aquella. Bueno, ya lo sabía, pero después de que nos besamos...

\- ¿Qué? - sentí que mi estómago se revolvía en ese instante. - Ustedes... ustedes… -

\- Nos besamos, y fue lo más maravilloso que me pasó. Esta bien, fue algo medio sin querer y ella quiso irse poco después, pero sucedió. Después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas cosas que enfrentamos juntos ella finalmente me dio esa brecha. Eso significa algo. _Tiene_ que significar. -

\- Ustedes dos están... - no pude forzarme a terminar esa pregunta. Sólo de imaginar a Rose en sus brazos sentía mi cuerpo entero congelarse.

\- Aún no. - Iván dijo convencido. - En realidad me está evitando desde que sucedió. Ayer arreglamos que hoy hablaríamos, pero Rose no atendió su celular cuando la llame, por eso decidí venir hasta aquí.

 _¡Idiota!_ Y yo creyendo que ella podría estar esquivándome a mí por algún motivo oculto. Pero era él, era Iván todo este tiempo.

\- Tal vez ella no corresponda lo que estás sintiendo. - acabé soltando aquello que era lo que esperaba que sucediera.

-No, no es posible. No después de aquel beso. Fue... Especial. La forma en que se entregó, el modo en que me sentí teniéndola junto a mí... Ella debe haber sentido eso también. -

Iván volvió a sentarse cerca de mí e inmediatamente me levanté hasta el punto del cerco vivo en el que él estuvo hasta un momento atrás, dándole poniéndome de espaldas a él. Si me quedaba muy cerca de mi amigo hablando de cómo era besar a Rose sería el responsable de un maxilar roto o algo peor.

\- Pero tú mismo dijiste que ella está huyendo de ti desde entonces. - le lancé ese hecho en la cara. La verdad es que estaba tratando de creer que aquello había sido un descuido. La morena debía haberlo besado por impulso. A Rose no le gustaba. No podía gustarle él.

\- Rose sólo está confundida. Y es normal después de todo, entiendo. Pero voy a ayudarla a superar eso. Soy la persona indicada porque siempre estuve a su lado, sé lo que ella vivió. -

 _¿Qué?_ ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, sin embargo, nuestra conversación fue interrumpida justamente por el asunto en cuestión.

\- ¿Dimitri? ¿Iván? Kirova me dijo que ustedes estaban preguntando por mí. - Rose dijo un tanto vacilante y me giré inmediatamente en su dirección mientras mi amigo se ponía de pie a pocos metros de mí. Ella lo miró con incertidumbre, luego a mí y de vuelta a él.

\- Sí. - ambos respondimos juntos y casi le di un puñado.

\- Rose. Creo que necesitamos hablar sobre el sábado. - Iván se adelantó y la morena volvió a mirarme allí parado.

-Ah, bueno... - se veía avergonzada. - Entonces creo que debemos entrar y… -

\- No hay necesidad. - interrumpí finalmente dándome cuenta de que era yo quien estaba sobrando allí. - Los dejaré a solas. -

Me marché inmediatamente hacia dentro de la casa y me encerré en mi habitación, sin conseguir mantenerme quieto. Comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación tratando de contener la rabia que se había apoderado de mí ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil?

Todo ese dilema que venía enfrentando, todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, toda la química que pensaba que existía entre nosotros era irreal. Había hecho papel de tonto en esta historia. No había ningún sentimiento en los ojos de ella en aquel Festival, era todo fruto de mi imaginación.

¿Cómo me pude involucrarme hasta este punto? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?

Lo que más me consumía era el hecho de que Iván sabía más acerca de ella que yo. Ellos tenían un pasado, tenían una conexión, algo que ni siquiera imaginaba lo que era y con certeza jamás sabría.

Debería haber sido más fiel a mi decisión de olvidar aquella pasión que venía alimentando por Rose. Ahora estaba aquí sufriendo como el idiota que soy ¡Es suficiente! Iba a arrancar esto que había dentro de mí. Debo hacerlo.

No vi en qué momento Iván se fue y como Rose reaccionó a ese encuentro porque simplemente me mantuve encerrado en mi habitación por el resto del día. No tenía nada de apetito y mucho menos ganas de ver a nadie. Sólo me obligué a darle atención a Claire cuando ella regresó de la escuela y me mantuve lo más lejos posible de la morena.

Eso perduró en los siguientes días. Más que nunca puse mi cabeza en el trabajo para olvidar mis problemas y, cuando llegaba a casa, buscaba mantener al máximo un clima templado para que nadie notara que había algo mal, a pesar de siempre evitar quedarme a solas en la misma habitación que Rose o cualquier otro tipo de proximidad. Para cualquiera nada diferente estaba sucediendo, aunque, dentro de mí una tempestad sin proporciones estaba ocurriendo.

Por más que intentara ser indiferente, era imposible no reparar en todas las veces en que Rose se alejaba para atender alguna llamada sin ser oída o cuando sonreía al leer algún mensaje en su celular. No podía dejar de pensar que era Iván con quien ella estaba hablando y los celos me dominaba completamente en todas esas ocasiones.

Literalmente estaba viviendo mi propio infierno personal.

Dos semanas pasaron de esa forma y un martes estábamos cenando cuando Tasha llegó. Esta vez creo que me devolvió todas las llaves, ya que realmente tocó timbre.

No veía a mi ex mujer desde hace algún tiempo y realmente creí que me había equivocado al pensar que me atacaría por las fotos del festival hasta que la vi cruzar la puerta.

\- Tú y yo. - ella me gruñó, dando una rápida mirada hacia la cocina. - ¡Ahora! -

Tasha se dirigió inmediatamente a la oficina y la seguía de cerca hasta allí.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - suspiré tan pronto como cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me tiré en el sillón. Tasha permaneció de pie frente a la mesa respirando profundamente como si se buscara calmarse.

\- La quiero afuera. - la mujer finalmente habló. - Quiero a aquella loca lejos de mi hija. -

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Tasha? - giré los ojos ya cansado. Sólo quería paz un día de mi vida ¿Era pedir mucho?

\- Estoy hablando de la criminal que has contratado para cuidar de Claire. La quiero fuera de aquí hoy mismo. -

\- Tasha, que piensas que... - empecé a decir, levantándome.

\- Soy yo quien habla aquí hoy, Dimitri Belikov. - ella elevó la voz, apuntándome con un dedo. - Supongo que no has visto esto. -

Ella arrojó una revista de chismes sobre la mesa. Le dediqué una rápida mirada a la página en que estaba abierta. Era una nota acerca de Rose. Muchas de ellas habían sido publicadas después del festival, pero creía que después de tres semanas eso ya habría sido olvidado.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Tasha que no debía oír esas estupideces cuando el contenido de la revista me llamó la atención. Decía algo sobre Rose, que tenía un ex novio preso, a pesar de que eso no tenía ningún sentido. Estaba seguro que Rose una vez había dicho que no se involucró con nadie seriamente desde que llegó a Florida. _A menos hasta su reciente romance con Iván_ , completé mentalmente con gran disgusto.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - la miré confundido.

\- Eso es el pasado sucio que tu querida y tu amigo conspiraron para ocultarte. - ella dio una sonrisa de escarnio. - Apuesto a que no sabías que ella era la mujer de un bandido. He contratado a un detective para descubrir la verdad. Ese tal Nathan era un traficante y aparentemente ellos estuvieron juntos por un año hasta que ese infeliz fue arrestado. -

No pude decir nada. Eso no podía ser verdad. Rose no se involucraría con alguien así.

\- Desconfíe cuando ella dijo que necesitó los servicios de la oficina de Iván. - la mujer continuó. - Y descubrí que su amigo la defendió en ese caso. Entonces, probablemente, esa bandida formaba parte de las actividades su novio. -

\- Tasha... - balbuceé sin conseguir expresar nada ya que mi mente estaba a mil. No, ellos no me mentirían de esa manera ¿Verdad?

Sabía que la oficina de Iván había atendido a Rose en algún caso ¿Qué me dijo al respecto? ¿Un problema en la universidad, o algo así? Pero ahora, pensando en lo que mi amigo dijo el otro día, las cosas comenzaban a tomar otro sentido. _Siempre estuve al lado de ella, sé lo que ella vivió._

Si él estuvo al lado de ella, entonces él es quien la atendió y no Adrian. Eso estaba claro. Pero Iván no solía lidiar con ese tipo de crímenes... A menos que haya hecho una excepción por haberse interesado en ella.

Me dejé caer de nuevo en la silla completamente atónito. Por Dios ¿Quién era Rose? ¿Quién era aquella mujer a la que había metido dentro de mi casa y a quien le había entregado mi corazón?

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Dimitri? ¿Cuál es la sensación de ser engañado? - Tasha contorneó la mesa con esa sonrisa irritante en los labios, apoyándose en el brazo del sillón y sacó un mechón de pelo que había caído en mi rostro, colocándolo detrás de mi oreja. - Es una mierda ¿No? Era así que me sentía cada vez que aparecías con otra. Y eso es lo que ganas por traicionarme ¿Por qué no te quedaste solo conmigo? Siempre he cuidado de ti, nunca te engañe… -

\- Vete... - murmuré cortando su discurso.

\- ¿Qué? - vi que la rabia se encendía en su mirada una vez más cuando se enderezó.

\- Te vas, ahora mismo, Natasha. - froté mi frente sintiendo aquel familiar dolor de cabeza comenzar.

\- Pues bien, Dimitri, el detective preparó un informe completo sobre las actividades criminales de esa mujer que tú contraste y, tan pronto como se lo entregue al juez, voy a tener la custodia de mi hija. Voy a llevar a Claire a Europa conmigo y sólo la verás cuando yo te lo permita. -

\- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA! - me puse de pie en un salto, dándole un golpe a la mesa de la oficina.

Tasha me lanzó una breve mirada asustada que abrió un poco aquella cortina roja de ira que se apoderó de mi visión, pero luego volvió a desafiarme.

\- Me voy, pero Claire se va conmigo. - gritó. - No voy a dejar a mi hija un día más bajo el mismo techo que aquella bandida. O resuelves esto o ya sabes lo que va a suceder. Me la llevaré para siempre, Dimitri. -

La mujer me dio la espalda y abrió la puerta de la oficina con violencia para salir. Me quedé congelado donde estaba, exhalando el aire fuertemente mientras oía la voz de Tasha, Claire y Rose en la cocina hasta que el ruido de la puerta delantera me indicó que mi ex se había ido llevándose a mi niñita.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí allí. Sólo sabía que quería romper este lugar entero y requería mucho de mí para no hacer eso. Iba a matar a Iván por mentirme.

Y Rose... ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Confié en ella. Le abrí las puertas de mi casa. La deje acercarse a Claire y ahora por culpa de ella puedo perder a mi hija, la única cosa buena en mi vida.

\- ¿Dimitri? - oí la voz de Rose en la puerta de la oficina. - ¿Está todo bien? -

Levanté mi mirada hacia ella, mirándola por largos segundos hasta que tomé esa revista de arriba de la mesa y miré la nota una vez más.

No podía creer que ella tenía la capacidad de mentirme todo este tiempo. En realidad, me gusta y me doy cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de quién es la mujer de la que estoy enamorado.

\- ¿Cuándo querías contarme sobre eso? - pregunté lanzándole la revista rudamente, sorprendiéndola con mi tono frío.

La revista acabó cayendo en el suelo y Rose se agachó para recogerla. Vi una mirada de pánico surgir en su rostro conforme sus ojos avanzaban sobre lo que estaba escrito. ¿Es así como se pone cuando es descubierta? Quizá debo prepararme para más mentiras. Sólo que esta vez no voy a caer en ellas.

\- Dimitri, yo… -

\- ¿Fue divertido? - la interrumpí usando el mismo tono de voz que antes. - ¿Fue fácil engañarme? -

\- ¿Qué? - Rose abrió los ojos.

\- Tú e Iván - me acerqué a ella. - ¿Ustedes planearon esto desde el principio? -

\- No, Dimitri. - ella palidecía. - Yo nunca quise… -

\- ¡NO ME MIENTAS! - grité, haciéndola retroceder un paso totalmente impactada. - ¿Cuál es el problema contigo? ¿No pensaste en lo que esto podría causarle a mi familia? -

\- No te mentí... Te lo juro. - Rose dijo con cierta desesperación en la voz. Podría creerle, pero no después de todo lo que acabo de descubrir.

\- ¿Lo juras? - solté con ironía. - ¿Lo juras? Entonces todo está bien, porque obviamente voy a creer en ti. -

\- Dimitri, por favor. - ella respiró profundamente a pesar de percibir que estaba un poco temblorosa. - Es mejor que te calmes y entonces te voy a explicar todo. Te lo prometo. -

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas tener más tiempo e inventar una nueva historia? - elevé la voz y una vez más la vi encogerse. - Pusiste a mi hija en peligro ¿Crees que yo perdonaría eso? ¿Crees que lo entendería de alguna manera? -

\- Dimitri, nunca lo haría. - Rose intentó acercarse, pero esta vez fui yo quien se alejó. - Está atrapado. Nathan finalmente está atrapado, lo logré… -

\- ¿Usted ayudó a arrestarlo? - levanté una ceja. Entonces ella lo confirma. Era todo verdad. Si es posible sentí mi ira aumentar. - ¿Fue ese el acuerdo que Iván consiguió para ti? Estoy viendo que la lealtad realmente no es su fuerte. -

\- ¿Lealtad? ¿Acuerdo? ¿De qué estás hablando? - ella parecía genuinamente confundida. Una puta actriz. Y yo pensando que Tasha era buena fingiendo.

\- No te hagas la desentendida. - solté una risa despreciable. - Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando. De hecho, Iván hizo un gran trabajo ¿Cómo lo pagaste? ¿No estaba desesperada sin dinero hasta hace algunos meses? -

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? - esta vez su voz se endureció. - Pasé el peor infierno en las manos de Nathan. -

\- Tal vez deberías ser más cuidadosa a la hora de acabar en la cama de alguien. - dije sin pensar.

Ok. Oficialmente me había pasado ahora, la prueba de ello fue la mirada sorprendida y herida de ella.

\- Como quieras. - ella mantuvo su tono duro. - Voy a arreglar mis cosas. Mañana no voy a estar más en esa casa, señor Belikov. -

\- ¡Bien! - exclamé aún enojado.

Rose salió inmediatamente y volví a sentarme con un dolor de cabeza infernal. La oí golpear la puerta de su habitación después de un tiempo y finalmente empecé a darme cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Ella realmente se va.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto conmigo? ¿Por qué Rose tenía que conquistar mi corazón de esa manera después de mentirme? ¿Y cómo Claire va a reaccionar a esto?

¿Voy a dejarla ir sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de explicarse? Si bien Rose ha mentido todo el tiempo ¿Quién garantiza que no iba a continuar con eso?

Por otro lado, queriendo o no, la morena fue la mejor cosa que le sucedió a mi hija y ella iba a sufrir mucho con todo esto. Y yo también...

Quizá debería haberla oído. No debería haber tenido esa conversación mientras estaba tan nervioso _¡Mierda!_

Después de esperar unos minutos para asegurarme de que estaba más tranquilo, subí y fui al cuarto de Rose, golpeando la puerta.

\- Rose. - suspiré. - Abre la puerta. Vamos a hablar. -

El silencio fue mi única respuesta.

\- Rose. – insistí. – Por favor, abre la puerta. -

Una vez más ningún sonido vino del otro lado y sentí que mi corazón estrujarse. Creo que esta vez realmente lo estropeé todo.

\- No voy a irme de aquí hasta que no me hables. Vamos. - Esperé un poco, pero todo continuó de la misma manera. - No seas terca. Vamos a actuar como adultos. -

Estaba dispuesto a seguir golpeando la puerta toda la noche si fuera necesario, pero el sonido del timbre me interrumpió. Pensé en ignorarlo, pero la persona era muy insistente, así que descendí ir a abrir la puerta.

\- ¿QUE HICISTE? - Iván rugió entrando a la casa sin esperar una invitación.

\- Ustedes me mintieron. - me giré enojado ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Rose lo llamó?

\- No mentimos. - giró los ojos. - Lo sabrías si la hubieras dejado explicarse ¿Dónde está Rose? -

\- Sería bueno si alguien me dijera exactamente qué mierda está pasando. - reclame, ignorando su pregunta.

\- Sería bueno si tú escucharas. - él me observó con la mirada cargada de odio. Iván era tan alto como yo, así que no había forma de que él me intimidara o yo a él. - ¿Dónde está Rose? -

\- En su cuarto. - terminé diciéndole e inmediatamente él se dirigió a las escaleras. - Está perdiendo el tiempo, ella no quiere hablar con nadie. -

Iván me ignoró por completo y fue hasta la puerta golpeando como yo lo había hecho antes.

\- Rose. - él la llamó con su voz desbordando de cariño y aquello me irritó profundamente. - Soy Iván. Déjame entrar, por favor. -

Me apoyé contra la pared del lado opuesto a la puerta y sonreí cuando ella no dijo nada. Por lo menos no sería el único en ser ignorado. Pero eso no duró mucho, pues Rose pronto abrió una brecha suficiente como para que Iván entrara y cerró golpeando la puerta nuevamente.

Pude ver a la chica por algunas milésimas de segundo, pero fue suficiente para desarmarme. Ella estaba con la cara hinchada y los ojos muy rojos como si estuviera llorando todo el tiempo ¿La hice llorar?

No es la primera vez que discutimos, pero es la primera vez que la veo tener esa reacción. Generalmente ella me insulta o simplemente amenaza con irse y se vuelve increíblemente terca.

Pensé en la hipótesis de golpear la puerta hasta que me dejara entrar también, pero decidí que lo mejor en este momento era darle espacio. Descendí las escaleras y salí de la casa a través de una puerta que se encontraba en la sala del piano, me senté en una silla como el día en que Iván me dijo que los dos se habían besado.

Me quedé con tanta rabia todos estos días por pensar que ellos estaban teniendo una relación, viviendo siempre a un paso de estallar, que simplemente no razoné cuando Tasha empezó a decirme todas aquellas locuras y, aún más cuando amenazó con quitarme la custodia de Claire.

Pero debería haber pensado bien antes de hablar con Rose. Pensando bien esta historia está tan extraña. Estoy conviviendo con la chica hace meses y eso no parecía algo que ella haría ¿Por qué vendería drogas o conviviría con alguien así? El padre de ella tiene dinero, la morena podría aceptar en cualquier momento aquella mesada. Y de cualquier manera ella es una enfermera formada, sabe bien las consecuencias de tales vicios.

No. La Rose que conozco, la Rose que me conquistó jamás lo haría. Hay una pieza que falta en esta historia. Tal vez ella no sabía sobre lo que el tal novio hacía. Tal vez ella había sido engañada y acabó por precisar los servicios de Iván para no ser acusada de un crimen que no cometió. Era lo más probable.

Y, si fuera así, acababa de arruinar todo. Incluso con aquel mar revuelto formándose en mí en los últimos días, estábamos bien. Claire estaba feliz. Pero ahora seguramente tendré que lidiar con mi hija llorando porque Rose se iba. Eso sin contar el agujero que va a dejar en mi pecho.

Parece que las horas pasaron hasta que oí los pasos pesados de Iván viniendo en dirección a mí. Finalmente voy a tener alguna noticia de la morena y, quien sabe, tal vez me explique exactamente lo que está pasando.

Me levanté y me giré en su dirección sólo a tiempo para sentir sus manos cerradas en el cuello de mi camisa. Lo miré sorprendido mientras sentía que me empujaba hasta que mi espalda y mi cabeza golpearon con fuerza un árbol que había allí.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema contigo? - Iván gritó totalmente enojado, jalándome y golpeándome una vez más en el árbol. Nunca lo vi tan descontrolado. En nuestros casi veinte años de amistad nunca peleamos. Por lo menos no de esta forma.

\- Iván… -

\- ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza para decirle aquellas cosas? - él gruñó tirándome contra el árbol y soltando a continuación. - ¿Tienes una idea de lo que ese animal le hizo? -

-La única cosa que yo sé son las cosas que Tasha descubrió. - murmuré.

\- ¿Y qué sería eso? - Iván se cruzó de brazos y me miró, aguardando una explicación.

\- Que ese tal Nathan es un traficante y ellos se enamoraron hasta que acabó preso. Y Rose también fue procesada. - repetí el discurso de mi ex.

\- Tú eres más estúpido de lo que pensé. - Iván se burló pasándose la mano por sus cabellos, completamente exasperado. - ¿Todo ese tiempo conviviendo con Rose y aun así crees que ella sería capaz de una cosa así? Y peor aún ¿Crees que yo pondría a una criminal para cuidar de Claire? ¿En serio? -

\- Pero ella se involucró con él ¿No? Sigue siendo un peligro para mi familia. - jugué mi última carta. Cada vez más me sentía un tanto más estúpido. - Tasha tiene un expediente al respecto. Si ella lo entrega al juez, puedo perder la custodia de Claire y… -

\- Tasha te engañó y tú caíste como el verdadero idiota que eres. - él tiró las manos hacia arriba, riendo con ironía. - Nathan no es y nunca ha sido un traficante. Es un loco que comenzó a perseguir a Rose. Ellos nunca se enamoraron. Ella sólo se vio con ese maldito una sola vez en una fiesta y él aparentemente se enamoró. -

\- ¿Qué? - casi me ahogo. Esto era completamente diferente a todo lo que Tasha me había dicho.

\- Bueno, "enamorarse" no es la palabra correcta. Él se obsesionó con Rose. - Iván giró los ojos sentándose en uno de los bancos.

\- ¿Cómo así? - me senté a una distancia segura.

\- Nathan comenzó a perseguirla. - Iván dijo soltando un suspiro cansado. - A todo lugar que ella iba, él estaba ahí. El comenzó a comentarle todos sus posteos en redes sociales y le mandaba mensajes con declaraciones de amor. Sin embargo, Rose no creyó que debía tomar eso en cuenta, al final él se cansaría y buscaría a otra, pero eso no fue lo que pasó. -

Él tardó algunos instantes para reunir el resto de la historia antes de proseguir:

\- Ella sólo empezó a percibir que la situación era más seria de lo que imaginaba cuando él dejó de aparecer sólo en las fiestas de la universidad y comenzó a frecuentar el bar en que ella trabajaba como bar tender. Nathan empezó a volverse agresivo, pero nunca con ella. El desgraciado creaba problemas con cualquiera que se acercara demasiado a ella, al punto de acabar agrediendo a uno de los clientes que aparentemente la estaba invitando a salir. Rose incluso fue despedida por eso.

\- ¿Buscó a la policía? - pregunté con la voz un tanto cortada por el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta.

\- Sí, pero no tomaron hicieron nada. Creyeron que él no presentaba un peligro para ella. - Iván explicó. - Rose lo bloqueó en todas las redes sociales y dejó de salir a la noche, pero entonces él comenzó a seguirla a Lissa y fue cuando ella me buscó desesperada por ayuda. Ella ya estaba viviendo en ese infierno hacía unos seis meses.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo Rose aguantó esa situación por tanto tiempo?

\- Tú sabes que sólo trabajo con crímenes financieros. - Iván continuó. - Pero no pude dejar de atenderla después de que Christian me recomendara. Rose estaba aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de que Nathan le hiciera algo a su amiga y haría cualquier cosa para protegerla. Entonces conseguí una orden de restricción. Esta se demoró poco en salir, pero lo conseguimos. Nunca olvidaré las lágrimas de alivio que surgieron en sus ojos cuando creyó que la pesadilla había terminado... Pero sólo creyó… -

Sentí un escalofrío pasar dentro mí ¿Había más?

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunté con miedo de saber la respuesta.

\- En su cumpleaños, acordamos celebrarlo en el Sloopy Pelicans. No entiendo por qué le gusta tanto de aquel lugar... - Iván comentó con una mueca. - Ella y Lissa compartían una habitación en el alojamiento de la universidad, pero la noche anterior la chica había dormido en la casa del novio y Rose acabó sola. -

Tragué en seco con miedo de siquiera imaginar lo que Nathan pudo haber hecho con ella. Todo lo que quería era correr hasta el cuarto de Rose y pedirle rodillas que me perdonara. Era el peor idiota del universo ¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer? No puedo creer las cosas de las que la acuse.

\- Nathan nunca había sido agresivo con ella hasta entonces, pero cuando el oficial de justicia apareció en su casa con la orden de restricción, aparentemente explotó. - Iván se detuvo por un momento frunciendo el ceño. El recuerdo parecía realmente doloroso. - Cuando Lissa llegó al bar me explicó que no venían juntas, llamé a Rose ofreciéndome para ir a buscarla, pero ella dijo que ya había llamado un taxi. Sabes cómo es… -

\- Si ¿Y entonces? - interrumpí su discurso. No quería oír cuánto la conocía y cuánto se preocupaba por cuidar de ella mientras yo actuaba como un verdadero imbécil con la chica.

\- Después de que Rose simplemente dejó de atender nuestras llamadas o de responder los mensajes percibimos que algo andaba mal. Resolvemos ir todos al alojamiento, pero Lissa decidió llamar a la policía cuando aún estábamos en el bar. Christian quería aguardar hasta que llegáramos allí, pero la chica no se dejó convencer y si no fuera por eso... - Iván respiró profundamente. - El estado en que la encontramos… -

Sentí mi cuerpo entero congelarse ¿Aquel animal la lastimó?

\- Ella estaba irreconocible. Nathan la golpeó tanto que Rose apenas podía abrir los ojos. - cerró los dientes con rabia y esa misma sensación empezó a crecer en mí también. - Su vestido estaba rasgado, el cuerpo de ella estaba cubierto por las heridas que dejaron los golpes. El desgraciado casi la mató de tanto que apretó su cuello. Rose apenas si consiguió moverse por días debido a los huesos quebrados y ni conseguía comer debido a la garganta herida. -

\- Él... - empecé a hacer la pregunta que estaba en mi mente, sin conseguir completarla. - Ella fue… -

\- ¿Violada? - Iván concluyó sin rodeos mirándome. - No estaría aquí si eso hubiera ocurrido. Ni los policías que estaban allí presentes me habrían impedido matar a aquel hijo de puta. Y mira que lo quise mucho sólo por el estado en que la dejó. Sólo no rompí los barrotes porque me lo impidieron, y porque sabía que Rose me necesitaba. -

Una minúscula sensación de alivio pasó dentro mí y solté el aire que ni siquiera había estado sosteniendo. No era de sorprender que ella hubiera recurrido a Iván cuando su jefe había sido lo bastante estúpido para acusarla de ir a la cama con cualquiera después de haber pasado por ese trauma.

\- Lissa no aguantó y tuvo que ser sedada. - continuó el relato. - Entonces yo fui en la ambulancia con Rose. Ella no estaba nada bien. Ganaba y perdía la conciencia todo el tiempo. Cuando llegamos al hospital vino otro problema. Ella estaba desempleada hace algún tiempo y estaba sin el seguro de salud y sin dinero para pagar por el tratamiento. Por supuesto, podríamos haber entrado en contacto con Abe, pero nunca dejó que sus padres supieran lo que estaba pasando y acabé pagando por todo. Ella pasó dos días internada y luego se quedó un rato alojado en la casa de Christian hasta que Lissa encontró el apartamento en el que las dos vivían antes de que ella viniera a trabajar aquí. -

Me sentía ridículo por tener celos de mi amigo todo este tiempo. Él estuvo a su lado cuando ella más necesitó. Por supuesto que él era el más indicado para quedarse con Rose, mientras yo... Yo jamás podría siquiera llegar a merecerla.

Un sentimiento de odio fue creciendo dentro de mí y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro del patio trasero. Sentía odio por aquel bastardo, por lo que hizo a Rose, sentía odio de Tasha por haberme hecho creer en las tonterías que inventó, pero, sobre todo, sentía odio de mí mismo por todo lo que le dije a la morena sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Iván me observó por un largo tiempo hasta que volvió a hablar.

\- Desde que eso sucedió, Rose no confía en desconocidos. Ella no se abre con la gente. Es difícil hasta hacerla hablar conmigo o con Lissa. - parecía preocupado. - He notado una mejora desde que empezó a trabajar aquí y pensé que tal vez Claire esté realmente haciéndole bien a ella. No quiero que ella renunciara a eso, Dimitri. -

Sentí un dolor descomunal apoderarse de mi pecho, como si mi corazón pudiera estar siendo arrancado de mí. Jamás podría imaginar eso. Admito que era raro ver a Rose salir sola o alejarse de aquel pequeño círculo de amigos o conocidos, pero ella siempre me pareció tan divertida y espontánea. Tanto que la morena hasta hizo amistad con algunos de los jugadores y las cheerleaders, causando revuelo en varios entrenamientos para la desesperación de Stan.

 _Esto se debe a que yo le había presentado a aquellas personas_ , según mi conciencia. _Ella tenía referencia de que no eran locos psicóticos. Tal vez hasta se sintiera segura a su lado._

Este pensamiento hizo aquel dolor insoportable. Roza confió en mí... Lo mínimo que podría haber hecho era confiar en ella también.

\- Ella dijo que se va mañana. - acabó declarando después de un largo silencio. ¿Cómo puedo arreglar esto?

\- La convencí de que necesitarías un tiempo para conseguir a otra persona para quedarse con Claire - Iván me miró contrariado. - Ella se quedará hasta el día de Acción de Gracias.

\- ¿Qué hago? - pregunté más para mí mismo que para él.

\- No me importa, Dimitri. - dijo con el mismo tono frío que usé con Rose y se levantó enseguida. - Pero vas a resolver esto. Vas a hacer que se quede aquí. -

Iván simplemente partió sin decir nada más. Estaba realmente enojado conmigo y ¡ _Puta!_ Con toda razón. Yo también lo estoy. Entré a la casa y subí las escaleras, parándome frente a la puerta de Rose como el día del Festival Gasparilla. Si no hubiera sido un maldito cobarde en ese momento, todo podría ser tan diferente ahora. Y, aunque estropearía todo con mi declaración, sería mejor a lo que hice hoy.

Ahora todo lo que me quedaba era implorar por su perdón para por lo menos intentar que se quedara.

\- ¿Papá? - oí la voz sofocada de Rose al otro lado de la puerta justo cuando iba a golpear la puerta e inmediatamente me frené. - Sé que es muy tarde, lo siento... No... Estoy bien, sólo quería oírte… -

Tuve ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared hasta abrir un agujero al oír cuanta tristeza exhalaba su voz. Dios, los recuerdos que debo haber traído a la superficie, las acusaciones... ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Me apoyé contra la pared opuesta a la puerta y me dejé resbalar hasta el suelo, apoyando la frente en mis rodillas.

 _¿Cómo vas a arreglar esto ahora idiota? ¿Cómo?_

* * *

¹ La fisioterapia en los . es como si fuera un postgrado. Por eso la persona debe antes tener una formación previa y la mayor parte de los profesionales de esta rama se forma en Enfermería primero para sólo entonces hacer el curso de Fisioterapia.

² Los Estados Unidos no cuentan con un sistema público de salud. Cada ciudadano americano debe adquirir su propio seguro de salud, siendo que la mayoría de ellos logra cobertura a través de sus empleadores. Una buena parte de la población, sin embargo, busca directamente empresas privadas que ofrecen diferentes planes de seguro de salud.

* * *

 **Hola! juro que voy a subir el siguiente cap hoy o mañana porque sería muy cruel dejarlas un tiempo después de este tan cargado de emociones.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado**

 **besos :)**


	27. 27 Trouble

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27 - Trouble**

 _Oh no I see  
A spider web it's tangled up with me  
And I lost my head  
And thought of all the stupid things I said_

 _ **Coldplay**_

 **Dimitri POV**

\- ¿Señor Belikov? -

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con el llamado de Kirova que me observaba con preocupación. Aparentemente terminé dormido en medio del pasillo, frente al cuarto de Rose y vi que su puerta estaba abierta, pero ella no estaba allí.

\- ¿Dónde está Rose? - pregunté mientras me levantaba.

\- No está en la casa. - Kirova me dijo observándome con desconfianza. - Cuando llegué ella ya no estaba aquí. -

Un pésimo presentimiento se apoderó de mí ¿Se marchó? Inmediatamente entré a su habitación y abrí el guardarropa. Todo estaba en su lugar, lo que me hizo respirar aliviado. Ella no se fue. Tan sólo me está evitando.

\- ¿Está bien, señor Belikov? - Kirova me miraba como si hubiera enloquecido.

\- Sí, no se preocupe. - comenté sin muchas ganas, saliendo de allí mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación.

Tomé mi teléfono y traté de llamar a Rose algunas veces, pero todas las llamadas cayeron directamente en el buzón de voz. Probablemente había apagado el celular. Me senté en un sillón, tomando aire profundamente. Por supuesto que la morena no iba a facilitarme las cosas. No después de todas las mierdas que dije.

Ahora que tenía la cabeza en su lugar pude ver la inmensidad de mi estupidez. Dejé que los celos que sentía por Rose y la rabia hacia Iván se llevaran lo mejor de mí, envenenándome durante aquellos días y, eso me hizo aún más vulnerable a las mentiras de Natasha y a su amenaza de quitarme a Claire. Sólo que esto no se iba a quedar así.

No podía hacer nada en cuanto a mi situación con Rose hasta que ella decidiera aparecer, pero seguramente podría ajustar las cuentas con Tasha en este momento. Sería perfecto, ya que Claire estaba en la escuela y no presenciaría ninguna escena desagradable entre su madre y yo.

Después de una buena ducha, le avisé a Stan que no iba a asistir al entrenamiento por razones personales y luego me dirigí al apartamento de Tasha. No esperé a que el portero me anunciara. Bastó con actuar como si yo fuera un inquilino más y nadie, ni siquiera, volteó a verme. Aquel lugar tenía una pésima seguridad.

Llegué al octavo piso, toqué el timbre del apartamento y fui recibido por una Natasha extremadamente contrariada por haber sido sorprendida con la guardia baja. Quien sabe, tal vez, de esta forma ella entienda cuán incómodo es cuando invade mi casa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó cruzándose de brazos tan pronto cerró la puerta. - ¿Vienes a informarme que ya has despedido a aquella puta? Si es así, genial. Tengo un desfile en tres días y no puedo llevarme a Claire. -

\- No la llames así. Nunca más te atreve a hablar de Rose de esa manera. - gruñí, mirándola desde arriba. Sólo que Tasha no se dejó intimidar, continuó enfrentándome de forma desafiante.

\- Después de todo lo que te dije ¿Realmente vas a dejar que esa mujerzuela siga viviendo en tu casa? - ella contestó. - Personalmente me voy a asegurar de nunca más veas a Claire después de Acción de Gracias si es que esa criminal va a seguir cuidando de mi hija. -

\- Tu no vas a hacer nada, Tasha. - di un paso hacia adelante, sin conseguir contener mi furia. - Puedes intentarlo, pero nunca conseguirás llevarte a Claire de mí lado. -

\- Tengo un informe sobre...

\- Nosotros dos sabemos muy bien que es todo mentira, entonces ahórranos esto. - la corte antes de que continuara con aquellas cosas tan absurdas.

Por un segundo ella dejó escapar una expresión de espanto por haber sido pillada en el acto, pero luego volvió en sí.

\- ¿Realmente prefieres creer lo que dice una puta cualquiera a lo que dice tu esposa? - Tasha se sorprendió.

\- Ex esposa. Y ya te he dicho que no abras tu boca para referirte a Rose en esos términos. - elevé la voz, usando mi tono más autoritario. - Fue suficiente lo que hiciste ayer. -

\- Tú viste tan bien como yo que la niñera que contrataste era la amante de un criminal ¿Y tú te enojas conmigo? Francamente, Dimitri… -

\- Ella nunca tuvo ninguna relación con aquel hombre. - revelé con rabia. - Rose fue una víctima de aquel hijo de puta. -

\- ¿Víctima? - Por primera vez pareció genuinamente sorprendida desde que se inició la conversación. - ¿Cómo es eso? -

\- Si tu supuesto investigador existiera ya lo sabrías. - le di la espalda, yendo hacia la puerta. No iba a exponer a Rose aún más ante aquella mujer. - Y a partir de hoy guárdate tus tonterías para ti. No quiero saber más de ellas y mucho menos oírlas. -

\- Eh, tú no puedes tratarme así, Dimitri. - ella se puso delante de mí. - Soy la madre de tu hija ¿Eso no significa nada para ti? -

\- Tú no significas nada más para mí, Tasha. - respondí con la voz fría.

Natasha me miró totalmente perpleja y herida.

\- ¡Vete de mi casa! - ella exigió, dejándome el camino libre. Pude notar que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero aquello no me afectó en nada.

\- Iré a buscar a Claire a la escuela y la llevaré de vuelta a su casa. Acción de Gracias la va a pasar contigo, como acordamos. - le informé tranquilamente antes de salir. - Trata de no olvidarte de la niña otra vez. -

\- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA! - gritó.

Fui directo a casa con la esperanza de que Rose haya regresado finalmente. Realmente necesito hablar con ella, tengo que disculparme por todo lo que hice y encontrar una manera de arreglar la situación. Si es que todavía había algo que se pudiera hacer.

Pero cuando llegué, Kirova me informó que no había tenido ninguna noticia de la morena y, le pedí, antes de dirigirme a la biblioteca, que me avisara tan pronto como ella diera cualquier señal. Estaba empezando a preocuparme ¿Dónde se metió esta chica? ¿Sólo me estaba evitando o le sucedió algo? ¿Es posible que Rose esté con Iván ahora? Esa posibilidad me mataba. Tal vez, después de todo, la había empujado directamente hacia los brazos de mi amigo.

Paré frente a una de las puertas de cristal que daba al exterior sintiéndome completamente derrotado ¿Cuándo se habían complicado tanto las cosas?

Debería haber besado a Rose en aquella maldita fiesta de casamiento. O haber golpeado su puerta la noche del Festival Gasparilla y hablado con ella sobre cómo me sentía ¿Quién sabe? Podría haber tenido una oportunidad, tal vez ahora estaríamos juntos y ella podría haberme contado sobre su pasado y toda esta confusión habría sido evitada.

La verdad es que destruí todo lo que teníamos y ahora es demasiado tarde para confesarle lo que sentía. Si lo hacía ahora, con ella tan enojada como de seguro estaba, sólo lograría hacer que se alejara aún más.

No sé cuántas horas pasé allí, intercalando mi auto-recriminamiento con mi preocupación por el paradero de Rose, hasta que mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Vika estaba parada a mi lado evaluándome.

\- Ok. ¿Qué pasó? -

\- No sé de qué estás hablando. - murmuré mientras continuaba mirando al vacío.

\- Dimitri. - Vikka tiró de mi brazo para que me girara y quedara de frente a ella. - Tú no te pierdes un entrenamiento a menos que la cosa sea muy algo serio y, cuando llegue a aquí, Kirova me dijo que te encontró esta mañana borracho fuera del cuarto de Rose y que ahora no dejas de preguntar por la chica que, por casualidad, desapareció ¿Me vas a contar lo que ha ocurrido o debo tomar mis propias conclusiones? -

\- Es complicado. - suspiré alejándome para tirarme en un sofá.

\- Intenta explicarlo. - ella insistió, sentándose frente a mí, pero me mantuve callado. Vika, entonces, sacó una serie de revistas de su bolso, colocándolas sobre la mesa del centro. - ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto? -

Me senté derecho y comencé a hojear las páginas. Algunas notas hablaban acerca de mí, contaban mi historia, el reciente divorcio y mi supuesto romance con la niñera. Había una revista que hablaba sobre la formación de Rose y especulaciones sobre el motivo de que ella sea niñera. Otra tenía innumerables fotos del festival. Mis ojos se quedaron en una fotografía en la que le estaba poniendo un collar a la morena. Ella tenía una sonrisa hermosa y un brillo en la mirada. Daría todo para volver en el tiempo y aprovechar más ese día.

Evité deliberadamente la revista que tenía la nota sobre Nathan y abrí otra que tenía por titular "La princesa Mazur". Sí, en eso tenían razón, ella realmente es una princesa... Que idiota fui... lo suficiente para lastimarla.

\- Te faltó una. - dijo Vikka todavía observándome.

\- Ya sé lo que hay en ella. - desvíe la mirada. - Tasha me la mostró. -

\- Entiendo. -

Ella me observó por un tiempo, esperando que volviera a hablar. Pero ¿Qué le iba a decirle? ¿Qué estoy enamorado de la niñera y que lo estropeé todo?

\- Dimitri. - Vikka respiró profundamente, desistiendo de esperar mi buena voluntad. - Sé que esta historia es preocupante, pero no creo que sea verdad. Debes enfriar tu cabeza antes de hablar con Rose y… -

\- Deberías haberme dado ese consejo ayer. - impedí su discurso ya que de nada iba servir a estas alturas.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - Vikka se sorprendió.

\- Exigí una explicación, pero estaba tan nervioso que no la dejé hablar y ahora ella dijo que se marchará el día de Acción de Gracias. - apreté el puente de mi nariz con los dedos y, descansé mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

\- Rose sólo está enojada. Ya verás, seguramente va a cambiar de idea una vez que se calme. -

\- Creo que no. Al menos no esta vez. Yo... me pasé de la raya con las cosas que le dije. -

\- ¿Y por qué harías una cosa así? - preguntó sorpresa.

\- Tasha me hizo creer un montón de tonterías más de las que están en esa maldita revista y… y amenazó con llevarse a Claire debido a eso. -

\- Dimitri, sabes muy bien que Tasha puede ser una exagerada. Además de que ella no aguantaría quedarse ni una semana entera con la niña, dudo que vaya a apartarla de ti. Si escuchas la explicación de Rose… -

\- Ella estaba destrozada después de todo lo que dije, Vika. - yo la interrumpí - Me pedía todo el tiempo que me calmara y entonces me lo explicaría todo, pero simplemente no la dejé. Literalmente la acuse de acostarse con Iván a cambio de favores. -

\- ¿Qué? - mi hermana me dedicó una mirada sorprendida. - ¿En serio, Dimitri? ¿Por qué dirías una tontería de esas? -

\- Porque soy un idiota. - admití derrotado. Decir aquello en voz alta cada vez me pesaba más.

\- Bueno, cometiste un error. - empezó con cuidado, después de un tiempo. - Pero estoy seguro de que tendrás la oportunidad de disculparte cuando converses con Rose y ella te explicará de qué se trata. -

\- Sé exactamente lo que pasó. - pasé mi mano por mi cabello. - Iván me lo contó después de casi golpearme por todo lo que le dije. -

\- ¿Cómo así? - los ojos de ella se abrieron aún más, si es que eso era posible.

\- Ese Nathan, que en la revista dicen que es su ex novio, era en realidad un acosador. Ellos nunca tuvieron nada. Rose fue en busca de Iván para conseguir una orden de restricción contra él. -

Viktoria cubrió su boca con la mano, finalmente entendiendo la extensión del desastre.

\- Él casi la mató, Vikka. - dije entre dientes sintiendo la repulsión por aquel bastardo y por mí mismo regresar. Me levanté y empecé a caminar por la habitación. - Fue por eso que el maldito fue arrestado. Iván dijo que la dejó irreconocible de tanto que la golpeó, justamente, a causa de aquella orden de restricción. -

\- Mi Dios. - ella soltó totalmente incrédula, sin conseguir mirarme. - No me extraña que haya desaparecido… -

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida después de un pequeño golpe en la puerta que luego fue abierta. Viktoria se levantó e inmediatamente giré a pesar de no necesitar de eso para saber que era Rose quien estaba allí. Ella se paró cerca de los sofás y su mirada era triste y vacía. En nada parecía ser aquella chica llena de vida que solía llenar mis días. Por un instante Vika pareció en duda si irse o no.

\- Viktoria. - Rose saludó de forma mecánica, bajando los ojos. - Señor Belikov. Kirova me avisó que usted necesitaba verme ¿Es algo relacionado con Claire? -

\- Ella va a volver a casa hoy, Rose. - le dije tratando de pensar rápidamente en algo para mantenerla aquí, pues sabía que ella dejaría la sala tan pronto como el asunto ya no fuera mi hija. - La iremos a buscar a la escuela. -

\- Puede dejar que yo la busque cuando sea la hora, señor Belikov. - ella respondió aun evitando mirarme a los ojos. - Permiso. -

\- Rose, espera. - avanzó unos pasos y tomé su brazo, observé a la morena contener la respiración. - Sobre ayer… -

\- No voy a hablar de eso. - ella me cortó, levantando su cara rápidamente hacia mí. Había puro dolor en aquellos ojos oscuros, lo que me golpeó más fuerte que un puñetazo y Rose se aprovechó de mi vacilación para deshacerse de mi apretón y salir de allí.

Me quedé largos segundos congelado donde estaba, viendo la puerta cerrada, completamente impotente.

\- Realmente te gusta. - Vikka afirmó.

\- Ella... Ella es genial con Claire y... - intenté convencerla, apoyando mi mano en una de las columnas de la pared, manteniéndome de espaldas.

\- Ahórrate las excusas, Dimka. Entendiste lo que quise decir. -

\- Sí... - suspiré después de un tiempo. Tal vez sea bueno desahogarme con alguien, para variar. - Realmente me gusta. -

\- Ok. - Vika dijo en tono decidido. - Te voy a ayudar a resolver esto. Tenemos poco más de una semana para tratar de arreglar todo este lío. -

\- ¿Cómo? - la miré esperanzado.

\- Comienza con flores... a cualquier mujer le encanta recibir flores. - mi hermana sugirió. - Dale rosas a Rose. -

\- ¿Eso no es un poco cliché? - pregunté en dudoso.

\- Eh, el cliché a veces es bueno. - ella se encogió de hombros. - Y sólo necesitamos ablandar su corazón lo suficiente para que, por lo menos, escuche lo que tienes que decir. Si es que esta vez vas a decir algo que valga la pena. -

\- ¡Claro que sí! - _al menos eso espero_ , pero no lo dije en voz alta.

\- Ok, me voy a casa y tú haz lo que te dije, hermanito. - Vikka empezó a guardar las revistas de nuevo en su bolso y entonces vino hasta mí. - Si me necesitas, llámame. Vamos a resolver esto, te lo prometo. -

Sólo asentí mientras me dejaba solo con mis pensamientos.

Más tarde, esperé a que Rose buscara a Claire y me fui en busca de esas flores. La asistente de la tienda montó un enorme ramo con rosas rojas y, en el camino a casa, pasé por una pastelería y compré un brownie para que comiéramos de postre, pues sabía cuánto le gustaban las cosas dulces a la morena

Tuve mucho cuidado al entrar a casa sin ser notado, ya que no quería que Kirova presenciara aquello, y guardé las flores justo a tiempo.

\- Papá. - oí a Claire gritar antes de lanzarse sobre mí. - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué mamá me llevó con ella ayer? -

\- No pasa nada, Claire. - la estrujé en un fuerte abrazo. Se sentía tan bien tenerla en casa. - ¿Por qué no vas a bañarte y haces tú tarea antes de la cena? -

\- ¿Después podemos ver alguna película juntos? -

\- Si Rose quiere. - la miré significativamente a la morena que se había quedado parado en la entrada de la sala.

\- Lo siento, señor Belikov. Estoy con mucho dolor de cabeza. - ella declaró desviando los ojos antes de dirigirse a las escaleras.

\- Rose esta rara, papá. - Claire susurró cuando la chica ya no estaba a la vista. - Ella estaba llorando en el coche. -

\- ¿Llorando? - Sentí un nudo en mi garganta de nuevo _¿Qué mierda has hecho, eh Dimitri?_

\- Rose cree que no me di cuenta, pero vi cuando se secó la cara. - mi hija explicó.

\- Ella debe estar con algún problema, Claire. Vamos a dejarla tranquila un rato. - inventé cualquier cosa para no alarmar a mi niña. - Ahora ve a bañarte y cámbiate, por favor. -

\- Está bien, papá. -

Claire también salió de la sala, necesitaba contenerme para no golpearme la cabeza repetidas veces contra la pared. Otra vez fui el culpable de las lágrimas de Rose, cuando lo que más amaba era su gran y linda sonrisa ¿Será que un día volveré a verla?

Me di cuenta de que necesitaba mucho más que esas simples flores y el postre para hacer que me escuchara, entonces decidí que esta noche cenaríamos pizza de pepperoni con mucho queso, era la preferida de Rose. Una vez ella me acusó de estar tratando de comprarla con comida cuando peleábamos e intentaría esa táctica nuevamente.

Sólo que la chica no bajó a cenar a la hora de siempre y le pedí a Claire que la llamara.

\- Ella dijo que no quiere comer, papá. - Claire informó al entrar en la cocina, subiendo con dificultad en una banqueta.

\- Espera aquí, Claire. - pedí y subí decidido.

Fui hasta mi cuarto y cogí el ramo antes de golpear su puerta. Espero que esto funcione.

\- Rose. - llamé y esperé no ser ignorado como ayer.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle, señor Belikov? - ella abrió la puerta y me observó con una mirada vacía, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su voz.

\- Yo... Yo quería darte esto. - extendí el ramo en su dirección un tanto incierto y pensé haber visto un pequeño cambio en su mirada, lo que me dio un poco más de confianza. - Pedí pizza de pepperoni y hay brownie de postre. Sé lo mucho que te gusta y… -

\- Gracias, pero no tengo hambre. - Rose dijo dando un paso hacia atrás. - Y no me gustan las rosas. -

\- Rose. - agarré la puerta cuando ella hizo ademán de cerrarla. - Perdóname por favor. He sido un completo imbécil. Dime que tengo que hacer para que me perdones. Haré cualquier cosa… -

Me di cuenta de que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero ella se recuperó rápidamente, colocando aquella maldita máscara sin expresión una vez más.

\- Buenas noches, señor Belikov. - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, sin que pudiera impedirlo esta vez.

 _¡Mierda!_ Nunca iba a conseguir que me escuchara.

Esta situación perduró los días siguientes. Rose me ignoraba completamente cuando el asunto no era sobre Claire, aunque por mi parte continuaba haciendo todo lo que Vika me aconsejaba. He intentado otros tipos de flores, le di chocolates y hasta preparé las hamburguesas que tanto le habían gustado, entre otras tácticas, pero nada funcionó. Mi hermana también pasó a frecuentar más mi casa para tratar de acercarse a la morena, sólo que Rose no la dejaba siquiera nombrarme cuando estaban juntas.

Para este momento ya estaba desesperado, pues faltaban sólo tres días para Acción de Gracias. Tres días para que Rose saliera de vez y por todas de mi vida, dejándola aún más vacía de lo que alguna vez fue.

Esa noche estaba en mi oficina tratando de encontrar alguna solución milagrosa cuando Claire entró llorando y se subió a mi regazo, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.

\- Claire ¿Qué pasó? - pregunté alarmado. Ella no es de llorar, nunca lo fue.

\- Ella se va. - la niña respondió con hipo. - Rose me dijo que se va. -

Sentí inmediatamente aquel dolor, ya familiar, en mi pecho al considerar otra de las consecuencias de mis actos impensados.

\- Lo sé, cariño. - abracé a Claire fuertemente. - Yo también estoy triste. -

¿Cómo pude estropearlo todo hasta este punto? No sólo era responsable de las lágrimas que Rose derramó hasta ahora, también era responsable de las lágrimas de mi hija. He fallado en todos los aspectos posibles.

\- Haz que ella se quede, papá. - la chica me suplicó. - No la dejes ir, por favor… -

\- Lo estoy intentado, Claire. - murmuré, ignorando el peso de mi propio corazón. - Te juro que lo estoy.

Me quedé con mi niña anidada en mis brazos hasta que ella dejó de sollozar. Llegué a pensar que se había dormido cuando un número desconocido comenzó a llamarme. Claire suspiró y bajó de mi regazo, saliendo de la oficina en silencio.

\- Belikov. - atendí.

\- ¿Dimitri? - al otro lado de la línea oí una voz femenina que me parecía levemente familiar. - Soy Lissa. Lissa Dragomir, la amiga de Rose. -

\- Sí, lo sé. - dije confundido.

\- Conseguí tu número por Chris. - Lissa explicó. - Quería saber si... Si podemos vernos para conversar. -

\- ¿Sobre qué? - pregunté desconfiado ¿Por qué esta chica quería conversar conmigo de un momento a otro?

\- Quiero entender lo que está pasando con mi amiga, Dimitri. - ella suspiró cansada. - Por favor ¿Podemos vernos? -

\- ¿Cuándo? - no pensaba negarme ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la amiga de Rose sería la luz al final del túnel. A esta altura del campeonato me aferraría a cualquier posibilidad, por más pequeña que sea.

\- Tengo un turno más tarde, pero tengo un tiempo libre hasta ese momento ¿Estás ocupado ahora? -

\- ¿Dónde te encuentro? -

\- ¿Puede ser en _friendly fisherman_? - ella dijo. - ¿En media hora? -

\- Perfecto. - corté la llamada e inmediatamente me puse en movimiento.

Me cambié rápidamente y luego me dirigí al cuarto de Rose. Ella ya no salía más de allí luego de terminar sus tareas.

\- ¿Rose? -

\- Sí, señor Belikov. - ella abrió solo un poco la puerta.

\- Llámame de Dimitri, Rose. - pedí por milésima vez en esta última semana. - Tengo que salir ¿Puedes cuidar a Claire un poco, por favor? -

\- Claro. - Rose murmuró abriendo totalmente la puerta y pasando de mí hacia el cuarto de mi hija.

Pude ver que sus ojos estaban algo rojos una vez más. Aquella conversación con Claire tampoco había sido nada fácil para ella y, una vez más tuve que contenerme para no golpearme ¡Cuánto sufrimiento estoy causando!

Tragué mi propio dolor y partí hacia el lugar acordado con Lissa. Al llegar, ya estaba esperándome. Me senté frente a ella, totalmente incómodo. Nunca estuvimos solos antes.

\- Qué bueno que has venido, Dimitri. - Lissa sonrió pareciendo tan confundida como yo. - Yo... Yo no sabía más qué hacer, así que te llamé ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Rose? -

\- ¿Qué te contó? - devolví la pregunta. Sería más fácil llegar al punto sin tener que repetir algo que la chica ya sabía.

\- Sólo que ustedes pelearon y que volvería a Pensilvania. - ella relató. - Al principio pensé que era sólo una de sus discusiones y que Rose iba a cambiar de idea como siempre, pero… -

\- No fue así. - tragué fuertemente.

Como deseaba que esta fuera solo una de nuestras ridículas peleas idiotas. Como me gustaría verla invadir mis entrenamientos, amenazando con entrar al equipo de porristas o torturarme poniendo la música alta cuando estoy con mi peor resaca.

\- No. - suspiró. - Y ella no está bien, Dimitri. Eso es lo que más me preocupa. No veo a Rose tan mal desde que... Bueno, desde que ciertas cosas sucedieron. -

\- Desde que Nathan sucedió. - Concluí lo que ella omitió.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Lissa pareció verdaderamente sorprendida.

\- Esa fue la razón de nuestra pelea. - aclaré.

\- ¿Como... - pausó la pregunta, de alguna manera deduciendo lo ocurrido? - Leíste la revista. -

Respondí con un asentimiento.

\- No puedes creer en eso. - Lissa dijo con convicción. - Es todo mentira, no fue para nada de lo que sucedió. -

\- Ya lo sé. Iván me lo dijo. -

\- Entonces porque… -

\- Me lo dijo que _después de_ nuestra discusión. - expliqué la situación a la rubia, resumiéndola un poco para no entrar en detalles. No necesitaba que me ella odiara también.

\- No me extraña que Rose haya reaccionado de esta manera, nunca la he visto con la mirada tan triste desde que esas cosas sucedieron. - Lissa pareció contener un escalofrío y mi estómago se revolvió al oír aquello. Le estaba haciendo tan mal a Rose como aquel desgraciado. - Este asunto es muy delicado para ella. Rose apenas habla al respecto... En realidad, ella se cerró mucho después de eso. -

\- Soy un estúpido, Lissa. - suspiré derrotado, recordando las palabras de Iván. _Rose no confía en desconocidos. Ella no se abre con la gente. Es difícil hasta hacerla hablar conmigo o con Lissa._ \- Intenté disculparme de todas las formas posibles, pero francamente creo que no merezco su perdón y, tal vez, es mejor que ella se vaya. Sólo le estoy haciendo daño. -

\- Eso no es verdad. - la chica habló con vehemencia, lo que me sorprendió. - Ir a trabajar en tu casa fue una de las mejores cosas que le sucedieron, Dimitri. Rose casi parecía ella misma en estos últimos meses. La Rose espontánea y animada de antes. -

Esta información hizo un pequeño rayo de luz brillar dentro del invierno que se apoderó de mi vida en estos días. Iván había comentado que había notado una mejora en la morena desde que ella empezó a cuidar de Claire, pero el modo en que Lissa habló me hizo creer de hecho eso era cierto. De alguna forma mi hija y yo la ayudamos. No es que eso valiera de algo después de todo lo que hice.

\- No nos hemos visto tanto debido a nuestros horarios. - ella continuó - pero cuando nos encontrábamos, veía un brillo en los ojos de Rose que se había apagado por culpa de Nathan. Ella siempre tenía alguna nueva historia para contar sobre cómo estaba haciendo de su vida un infierno. Varias veces me dijo que apenas había logrado librarse de ser despedida y, sinceramente, no sé cómo toleras siquiera la mitad de las cosas que hace. Nadie tendría tanta paciencia con una niñera así.

No pude evitar que se me escapara una pequeña sonrisa. Realmente aquella mujer casi me dejó loco y, en varias ocasiones, estuve a punto de despedirla o incluso de sufrir un infarto.

\- Rose no es cualquier niñera. Ella es especial. En cierta forma, ella se convirtió en la luz de aquella casa y cambió mi vida... Nuestras vidas, digo. La mía y la de Claire. - comenté para no levantar sospechas acerca de mis sentimientos. - Es por eso que estoy empezando a creer que lo mejor para Rose es irse. Ella ya no es feliz trabajando para mí. La lastime demasiado… -

\- Ella está herida, sí. Pero estoy casi segura de que es no es la única razón de su tristeza. - Lissa dijo después de observarme atentamente por un buen tiempo.

\- ¿Y por qué más sería? -

\- Está triste por tener que irse. - la rubia concluyó, aunque eso no tiene sentido.

\- Pero fue Rose quien decidió partir. -

\- Dimitri, los dos sabemos muy bien que esa chica es totalmente terca. - Lissa se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando sus brazos en la mesa. - Por lo tanto, es lo suficientemente terca para mantener una decisión que no es lo realmente quiere. -

\- No sé más qué hacer, Lissa. - respiré profundamente pasando mi mano por mis cabellos en señal de exasperación. Era como caminar en círculos. Todo me llevaba de vuelta al mismo punto. - Ya lo he intentado todo. No sé cómo convencerla de quedarse. -

\- Sólo necesita ver la verdad, Dimitri.

\- ¿Que verdad? - pregunté confundido, pero la chica se limitó a mirarme, sonriendo de forma enigmática.

\- Voy a hablar con Rose. - Lissa se dijo. - Me pidió que vaya el miércoles por la mañana para ayudarla a hacer las maletas y, será una buena oportunidad. Creo que tengo un buen argumento para convencerla. -

\- ¿Y si no funciona? -

\- Funcionara. - contestó confiada. - Rose va a entender lo que quiero decir, tarde o temprano.

Sólo asentí sin saber más que decir. Espero que tenga razón. Lissa era mi última esperanza. La última esperanza de mantener a mi Roza cerca de mí.


	28. 28 Don't Speak

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28 - Don't Speak**

 _Don't speak_

 _I know what you're thinking_

 _I don't need your reasons_

 _Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

 _ **No Doubt**_

Me di cuenta de que había algo muy extraño sucediendo cuando Tasha entró a la cocina llevándose a Claire de allí, en medio de la cena, sin que Dimitri se lo impidiera. Pero jamás podría imaginar el porqué de eso.

Cuando mis ojos recayeron sobre la maldita revista que el ruso lanzó en mi dirección sentí aquella conocida ola de pánico comenzar a alcanzarme al ver el nombre de Nathan allí. Apenas conseguí absorber lo que estaba escrito en aquel papel cuando Dimitri empezó a acusarme de engañarlo.

Él estaba completamente fuera de sí y cuanto más intentaba calmarlo, más parecía enfurecerse y mi corazón se partía con sus palabras. Él tenía una idea totalmente equivocada sobre lo que sucedió, pero simplemente no me dio ninguna oportunidad para que pudiera explicarme; y lo peor: dejó claro que simplemente no confiaba en mí.

Eso fue lo que más me lastimó. Después de todo lo que nosotros pasamos juntos, ¿Dimitri realmente creía que lo estaba engañando? ¿Qué yo era algún tipo de criminal?

Lo que más deseaba era estar en cualquier otro lugar, lejos de él, lejos de esas palabras. Y, cuando finalmente él mostró lo que pensaba acerca de mí, decidí que era hora de irme. Iba a sufrir, pero necesitaba apartarme. Ya es hora de admitir que soy un fracaso y volver a la casa de mi padre. Tal vez tenga más suerte allí.

Hice cuanto pude para contener las lágrimas hasta llegar a mi cuarto y sólo entonces las dejé caer libremente. Por un instante casi llamé a Abe, pero no quería alarmarlo, fue entonces cuando terminé marcando el número de Iván.

le había dejado claro, cuando nos vimos, que de mi parte aquel beso había sido una mala idea; los días siguientes intente evitarlo a pesar de sus constantes mensajes y llamadas. Pero, en aquel momento, ni siquiera pensé en aquello. Necesitaba de su fuerza. Iván siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando se trataba de Nathan, y me era imposible no recurrir a él en momentos como este.

El rubio vino lo más rápido que pudo a casa de Dimitri para consolarme y acabó convenciéndome para que me quedara hasta Acción de Gracias y, así darle algo de tiempo al ruso para encontrar otra niñera. Aunque creo que aquella fue la peor decisión de mi vida.

Dimitri estaba tratando de disculparse de todas las formas posibles. Él apareció con diversos tipos de flores, chocolates e intentó por todos los medios sobornarme con las comidas que más me gustaban… hasta cambió mi coche. Me estaba manteniendo firme, pero confieso que ver su esfuerzo me estaba afectando ¿Realmente se preocupaba tanto? ¿Hasta dónde iría para mantenerme cerca?

Sólo sabía de una cosa: si no salía pronto de aquí tal vez mi decisión no resista a sus intentos.

Todas las noches el ruso venía a invitarme a cenar, aunque siempre lo rechazaba. Él, por su parte, parecía no estar dispuesto a darse por vencido. Echaba de menos su comida y varias veces terminé por no cenar, pues necesitaba mantenerme a una distancia segura. Sabía que lo necesitaba, necesitaba convencer a mi corazón de que él es mi jefe, sólo eso, y pronto ni siquiera eso.

Viktoria buscó acercarse a mí en los últimos días, siempre tratando de hablar sobre su hermano, pero le prohibí cualquier mención de su nombre.

Mi padre también venía sondeándome sobre mi repentina decisión desde que le llamé aquella maldita noche informándole sobre mi regreso la semana siguiente y evitaba al máximo revelar cualquier cosa sobre lo que había sucedido.

Nunca dejé que mis padres supieran sobre Nathan, porque estaba segura de que el viejo me habría encerrado en una habitación y nunca más me dejaría ver la luz del sol por miedo a que me pasara algo más. Y tal vez tuviera razón, todo parece haber salido mal desde que salí de su casa.

Cuando faltaban tres días para irme, decidí que ya era hora de contarle a Claire. No podía dejar a la niña en la oscuridad para siempre. Ella no merecía que me fuera sin ningún tipo de explicación.

Estaba tratando de apartarme de ella en aquellos días y eso estaba acabando conmigo. Amaba demasiado a la pequeña y no quería lastimarla. Nunca lo quise. Claire ya era solitaria y no quería dejarla atrás.

Por otro lado, necesitaba entender que esta no es mi familia, no importaba cuánto me gustaría que lo fuera.

\- Claire. - fui al cuarto de la niña que estaba haciendo su tarea en el escritorio. Dimitri estaba encerrado en su oficina y pensé que era un buen momento para hablar con ella a solas.

\- ¿Sí, Rose? -

\- Necesito contarte una cosa. - hablé con voz baja, apoyándome en la mesa. Sentía que mi corazón podría fallar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - la chica me miró de forma inocente, soltando el lápiz sobre el cuaderno y volviéndose en la silla dándome su total atención. Terminé desviando la mirada hacia el suelo para tomar valor.

 _Ok, Rose. Hora de quitar el vendaje de la herida de una vez._

\- Voy a tener que irme, Claire. - levanté mis ojos a tiempo para verla palidecer.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Me voy a Pensilvania para Acción de Gracias y no voy a volver más. - intenté explicarme. - Yo necesito… -

\- ¿Por qué? - ella cuestionó ya con lágrimas en los ojos y tuve ganas de retirar todo lo que le acababa de decir. - ¿Por qué me vas a abandonar? ¿Te hice sentir triste? -

\- No, Claire. La culpa no es tuya. - suspiré, buscando contener mis propias lágrimas. Tengo que ser fuerte. Tengo lograrlo. - Es sólo que... Es complicado… -

\- ¡Me mentiste! - ella me acusó, tomándome por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Nunca! -

\- Me prometiste que ibas a alejar la tristeza y ahora te vas a llevar el escudo 'anti-tristeza'. - la chica corrió fuera de la habitación e inmediatamente la seguí.

\- Claire… -

\- Fingiste que yo te importaba, pero no te importo. Igual que a todo el mundo, a nadie le importo de verdad. -

\- Por supuesto que me importas. - intenté argumentar buscando alcanzarla conforme descendía las escaleras.

\- Te odio. - Claire gritó y corrió hacia la oficina de su padre.

Acabé por llegar hasta la puerta y oír parte de su conversación con Dimitri. Ella no paraba de llorar y la voz del ruso parecía tan triste ¿Él también estaría triste con mi partida?

Me recosté contra la pared por un instante, vislumbrando todo el dolor que estaba causando con mi decisión. Todos estaban sufriendo por ello. Sería tan fácil si simplemente entrase a esa oficina y anunciara que no me iría; pero, simplemente no podía volver atrás. todo esto sirvió para mostrarme que mi enamoramiento por Dimitri me había dejado vulnerable y expuesta. Era una cuestión de auto preservación

Respire profundamente y decidí ir hasta mi habitación antes de que cambiara de idea. Me tire en la cama mirando al techo, como venía haciendo todos los días desde la pelea, llorando una vez más. No quería que Claire esté enojada conmigo, sé que era egoísta de mi parte desear eso puesto que soy yo quien decidió partir, pero no podía evitarlo.

Luego de un tiempo, cuando Dimitri golpeó mi puerta y dijo que necesitaba salir, pensé que tal vez era una buena oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con la niña.

\- Claire. - intenté abrir la puerta mientras el ruso se alejaba, pero estaba con llave. - Abre la puerta, por favor. -

\- Vete. - respondió en medio de un hipo.

\- Por favor, bajita. - pedí con mi corazón roto. - Quiero verte. -

\- ¿Para qué? Me vas a abandonar. No me quieres. -

\- Eso no es verdad, Claire. - había un tono de desesperación en mi voz. - Por favor, abre la puerta. Quiero hablar contigo. -

\- Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo ¡Nunca más! - la chica gritó y sentí como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el rostro.

\- Voy a estar en mi habitación si me necesitas. - murmuré y volví a mi cama.

Sentía que un pedazo de mi alma había muerto al recibir toda la desconfianza de Dimitri y ahora sentí que un pedazo más murió con el desprecio de Claire, el que yo misma causé. Luego no quedaría nada más dentro de mí.

Me quedé despierta hasta que oí a Dimitri llegar a casa y un rato más, pero en algún momento el sueño me gano. Estos días estaban siendo una total tortura para mí.

A la madrugada me desperté porque mi cama estaba moviéndose. Respiré profundamente y me giré envolviendo a Claire en un abrazo.

\- Te mentí antes. - ella susurró, acurrucándose en mis brazos. - No te odio. -

\- Lo sé, mi amor. - dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, a pesar de no poder verla en la oscuridad. - Realmente lo siento por tener que irme. -

\- No me importa, Rose. - Claire tomó mi mano y empezó a jugar con mis dedos. - Incluso si te vas, prometo que nunca te olvidaré. Te amaré para siempre. -

\- Te amo, Claire. - ya no pude contener mis lágrimas. - Juro que es verdad. -

\- Te creo. - ella suspiró y no dijo nada más.

Luego Claire se durmió, dejándome completamente desconcertada ¿Realmente sería capaz de partir y dejarla atrás?

Los días siguientes fueron algo borrosos para mí. El clima en la casa estaba muy mal. Ya no parecía aquel hogar divertido en el que jugábamos a los piratas. Mi corazón se apretaba cada día más sabiendo que estaba llegando la hora de partir.

Me encontré arreglando mis maletas junto con Lissa el miércoles por la mañana. Me iría al día siguiente para Filadelfia y de allí sería un trayecto de cerca de dos horas en coche hasta la casa de mis padres.

Nosotras dos hicimos las maletas que estaban sobre la cama en silencio hasta que Lissa cerró la última y se sentó al lado de ellas observándome.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Rose? -

\- ¿Esto qué? - Pregunté sentándome en el suelo, apoyándome contra la pared, quedando de frente a la cama.

\- Irte. - explicó. - Tú no quieres esto. -

Si lo quiero. - hablé con una fingida determinación. - Debería haberlo hecho antes, tú sabes… -

\- No, no lo sé. - Lissa me respondió fulminando con la mirada. - Las cosas que sucedieron no eran un motivo como para que te vayas y mucho menos lo es ahora.

\- Liss… -

\- Estas huyendo, Rose. - ella me interrumpió. - Estás huyendo de lo que sientes y estás huyendo de él. Tú no eres así. Eres tan valiente. Siempre enfrentaste todo con la frente en alto. -

\- Yo no... - iba a decir que no sentía nada por Dimitri, pero me frené. No era algo tan difícil de notar y no podía subestimar su inteligencia. Lissa era mi mejor amiga, si no me abría con ella ¿Con quién lo haría? - No puedo seguir aquí. No después de las cosas que me dijo… -

\- Tienes miedo de salir lastimada y eso es normal. Pero lo que no te das cuenta es que te vas a lastimar aún más yéndote. -

\- La cuestión es que él ya ha probado que puede lastimarme. - me defendí. - Entonces mi miedo no es tan infundado ¿No es así? -

\- Dimitri se equivocó. Las personas se equivocan. - Lissa se encogió de hombros.

\- No es tan simple, Liss. Él no confía en mí y eso es lo que más duele. -

\- Él confía, pero creyó que iba a perder a su hija, Rose. -

\- ¿Cómo es eso? - Eso sí era una novedad.

\- Parece que Tasha amenazó con quitarle a la niña porque tu supuestamente eras una criminal. - explicó. - Tú misma me dijiste que ese hombre está loco por su hija ¿Te puedes imaginar cómo quedó su cabeza?

Realmente eso explica un poco porque Dimitri estar tan trastornado aquel día. Sin duda, él querría alejar cualquier cosa que pudiera separarlo de Claire. Si al menos me hubiera dejado explicarle...

¿Y cómo Tasha pudo hacer una cosa así? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel a punto de inventar mentiras tan grandes y amenazar con apartar a una hija de su padre?

Había percibido que ella todavía tenía sentimientos por el ruso el día que la conocí, pero nunca imaginé que podía caer tan bajo ¿Todo esto por celos? ¿Qué más sería capaz de hacer? ¿Qué otras mentiras puede haber inventado?

\- En fin. - Lissa continuó, ajena a mis pensamientos. - Lo que quiero decir es que desafortunadamente las personas pueden equivocarse. Pueden acabar lastimando a otras, por más de que las amen. Nadie es inmune de cometer ese error. Lo que hace la diferencia es cómo esa persona maneja las situaciones ¿Y qué está haciendo Dimitri después de todo? -

\- Bueno, él está tratando de disculparse de todas las formas posibles. - conté.

\- Entonces, eso demuestra que le importa. Que él está arrepentido y eso lo cambia todo. -

\- No, Liss, eso sólo muestra que Dimitri se está sintiendo culpable y está haciendo todo lo posible para aliviar su conciencia. - respondí sin mucha convicción. En el fondo, ni yo misma creía lo que estaba diciendo. Sabía que no era así.

\- Rose... - ella soltó un largo suspiro. - ¿Sabes? Tienes que tener suerte para encontrar a la persona correcta. Aquella que nos hace sonreír y mejora nuestros días. No todas las personas tienen esa suerte, pero tú sí, y lo estás echando a perder. No huyas porque tienes miedo de salir lastimada ¿Cuantas posibilidades perderás por miedo?

\- Creí que no te gustaba. - comenté. - Tú misma me advertiste miles de veces que él no era bueno ¿Qué ha cambiado? -

\- Lo conocí. - Lissa se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, parándose allí para mirarme. - Y he visto algo muy importante. -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- No sirve de nada si te lo digo. Tienes que verlo por ti misma. Así que abre los ojos y verás, está delante de ti. - Sonrió de forma enigmática y se fue.

Permanecí sentada en el suelo, mirando las maletas que estaban listas sobre mi cama ¿Ella quiso decir lo que yo pienso que quiso? Si este fuera el caso, si Dimitri sintiese algo por mí, él no habría desconfiado de esa forma ¿Verdad? Incluso si ahora entiendo un poco de lo que pasó, su falta de confianza aún me pesa ¿Existe una manera de quedarme sabiendo que cualquiera podría aparecer y contarle una historia sobre mí y él le creería?

Por otro lado ¿Cómo sería mi vida de aquí en adelante? ¿Realmente puedo irme y dejar atrás todo lo que he vivido aquí?

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé mirando las maletas hasta que un leve golpe en la puerta que Lissa dejó abierta me atrajo de vuelta la realidad. Miré la figura de Dimitri allí parada, esperando que le de permiso para entrar. Él tenía una mirada tan triste.

Sabía que probablemente esta sería la última vez que lo vería. En pocas horas él estaría embarcando para Filadelfia, pues tendría un juego el día de Acción de Gracias contra los Eagles¹. Era casi irónico que a la mañana siguiente yo también estaría en esa misma ciudad para luego seguir mi camino hasta la casa de Abe. Tan cerca y tan lejos.

De cualquier forma, independientemente de los errores que el ruso cometió, no podía irme sin hablar con él. No lo odiaba, a pesar de todo, sólo estaba herida. Entonces le hice una señal para que entrase.

Dimitri avanzó en silencio y se sentó en el suelo a mi lado, apoyando la cabeza en la pared de la misma forma que yo.

\- Yo vine a despedirme. - dijo mientras miraba las maletas listas sobre la cama. - Voy irme en unas horas. -

No respondí. Sólo seguí mirando al vacío.

\- Claire va a sentir tu falta, Rose. - declaró después de un tiempo en silencio. - Todos, en realidad. -

\- Eso lo dudo mucho. -

\- Hasta Stan está preguntando por ti. - él me provocó y eso me hizo sonreír. Stan abiertamente me odiaba y siempre acababa peleando con Dimitri cuando me aparecía en los entrenamientos.

\- Eso sí es algo que no se ve todos los días. - comente riéndome. -

\- Extrañaba eso. - Dimitri habló repentinamente.

\- ¿El qué? - Lo miré. Dios, él era hermoso. Realmente hermoso.

\- Tu risa. - él me explicó mirándome de soslayo. Amaba tanto esos ojos chocolates... - La casa estará vacía sin ella. -

Respire profundamente. Extrañaba estar con él, ver películas juntos, hacer todo lo contrario de lo que me pedía. Pero debía irme. Protegerme a mí misma. No puedo dejar que me lastime otra vez, no cuando sabía que mis sentimientos hacia él eran mucho más profundos de lo que había imaginado.

Dimitri suspiró, levantándose, haciéndome sentir aún más pequeña que cuando estaba a su lado.

\- Perdóname, Rose. Sé que estás cansada de oír lo mismo, pero me equivoque y siento mucho lo que hice. Claire va a extrañarte mucho… - me dio la espalda. - Y yo también... -

\- También te extrañare. - murmuré para mí misma, pero tuve la impresión que él me oyó, pues dejó de caminar por un momento mientras iba hacia la puerta. No miró hacia atrás y ni dijo nada, apenas se quedó parado por unos segundos con los hombros tensos hasta reanudar sus pasos y salir de la habitación.

Las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes una vez más, pero me aguanté las lágrimas. La próxima vez que lo vea será a través de la pantalla de un televisor. Nunca más lo oiría llamándome por mi nombre en ruso cargado de su acento, ni olería el perfume de su loción post-barba, mucho menos vería aquellas raras sonrisas que provocaban tanto en mí.

Cuando finalmente me levanté de allí afuera ya estaba oscuro. Cené con Claire por última vez y luego nos acurrucamos en mi cama. Ella dormía conmigo desde el día que le dije que me iría y, aunque pareciera raro, terminé acostumbrándome bastante rápido a compartir mi cama con otra persona. Nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera con mis padres, Nunca lo hice antes, ni siquiera con mis padres o cualquier chico con el que había estado. Comenzaba a temer que esto iba a hacer la despedida aún más dolorosa, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para negarle esto a la niña.

Claire parecía haber aceptado un poco mejor mi partida a pesar de que aquella noche apenas había dicho una palabra. Sólo nos quedamos acostadas disfrutando de la compañía de la otra hasta que nos dormimos.

Al día siguiente se despertó más temprano de lo normal y parecía muy ansiosa por el viaje a Miami con su madre. En verdad, Claire estaba muerta de ganas de ver a Tasha, pues desde aquel maldito día que la mujer estuvo aquí y se la llevó consigo, ni siquiera a llamado a la niña.

Ahora que tenía noción de su participación en todo lo ocurrido y la forma en que sólo usó a su hija como pretexto para alcanzar su objetivo, sentía la rabia de hervir dentro de mí. No podía hacer nada al respecto. Había decidido alejarme y eso ya no sería mi problema, por lo que ya no podría interferir o decir nada más aquí.

Tasha quedó en buscar a la niña dos horas antes del horario en que debería estar en el aeropuerto, pero ella no dio ninguna señal de vida hasta casi media hora antes de mi partida. Había intentado contactarla a su celular algunas veces y sólo me daba fuera de área _¿Dónde se metió?_ Si ella no aparecía pronto, perdería mi vuelo.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Vika para que venga y se quede con Claire cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó. Atendí al primer toque, deseando que sea Tasha avisando que estaba fuera y que, por alguna razón, el timbre de la casa no estaba funcionando.

\- ¿Rose? - oí la voz leve y despreocupada de la mujer.

\- Tasha ¿Dónde estás? - Pregunté impaciente, sin tomarme el trabajo de saludarla.

\- Estoy en un vuelo a Grecia - respondió con naturalidad. - Surgió un desfile de última hora y no voy a poder recoger a Claire. -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? - solté sorprendida ¿Cómo podía simplemente dejar a la niña de nuevo en Acción de Gracias?

\- Ten más respeto, niñera. - Tasha contestó con aires superioridad. - Ahora pásale el teléfono a mi hija que quiero hablar con ella. -

Simplemente le di el aparato a Claire pensando en cómo lidiar con todo eso ¿Cancelaría el viaje? ¿Esperaría a que Dimitri vuelva? ¿Dejaría a la niña en la casa de su abuela?

La chica se quedó en silencio mientras escuchaba a la madre y, de repente, cortó la llamada y corrió a su habitación. Estaba a punto de seguirla cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

\- Rose ¿Dónde está Claire? - la voz de Tasha sonaba enojada. - Se cortó la llamada. -

\- No se cortó, Tasha. Ella la cortó porque no quiere hablar con la mierda de madre que tiene. - contesté y no esperé una respuesta. Sólo colgué el teléfono y seguí hacia su habitación.

Traté de llamar a Dimitri mientras subía la escalera, pero él no atendía. Probablemente ya estaba en el calentamiento para el juego que ocurriría en algunas horas ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hago?

\- ¿Claire? - entré a la habitación de la chica que lloraba acurrucada en su cama.

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me abandona? - preguntó en medio de un hipo.

\- Claire, no fue su intención. - intenté decir suavemente, a pesar de estar con ganas de prender fuego aquel maravilloso cabello que tenía Tasha. Dudo que ella consiga tantos trabajos estando calva.

\- Voy a pasar Acción de Gracias sola. - la niña constató asustada. - Tú te va, mi papá está jugando, mi mamá se fue de viaje. -

\- ¡Eh, por supuesto que no! No te voy a dejar. - dije y entonces la idea más loca surgió en mi mente. - Vienes conmigo a Pensilvania. -

\- ¿Qué? - Claire preguntó confundida. - No puedes llevarme allá. No eres nada mío. -

En eso tiene razón, no voy a poder tomar un avión con la niña. Pero tal vez mi padre pueda solucionar esto.

\- ¿Quién lo dice? Yo soy tu niñera. - dije con convicción, dando un guiño. - Y voy a encontrar una manera de hacerlo.

Salí de su habitación y llamé inmediatamente a Abe. Tendría que bajar en Filadelfia de cualquier forma, entonces no sería tan complicado llevarla al estadio para dejarla con su padre ¿No?

\- ¿Ya estás en el aeropuerto, chica? - Abe atendió después de dos toques. - ¿O has cambiado de idea y quieres que te mande una limusina a casa de Belikov para que te busque? -

\- Papá, necesito tu ayuda. -

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - inmediatamente su tono arrogante desapareció.

\- Estoy con Claire y su madre simplemente no vendrá a buscarla, pues arregló un viaje de última hora. - expliqué. - Dimitri está jugando fuera de la ciudad hoy. En realidad, está jugando en Filadelfia. No puedo simplemente dejar a la muchacha sola. Ella está llorando mucho y… -

\- ¿Quieres traerla a Pensilvania o quieres quedarte? - preguntó sin rodeos.

\- Quería llevarla conmigo. - suspiré. - Creo que puedo dejarla con Dimitri. -

\- Pero usted no puede tomar un vuelo comercial con la chica sin la autorización de los padres. - Abe continuó divagando.

\- Es exactamente en eso que necesito tu ayuda. - admitir. - Por favor, papá, la niña está destrozada. -

\- Ok, voy a hacer algunos arreglos. - declaró después de un largo suspiro. - Estén en el aeropuerto lo más rápido posible. -

\- Gracias, viejo. - dije aliviada y colgué la llamada. Volví al cuarto de Claire y la puse en mi regazo. - ¿Vamos a viajar, bajita? -

Su rostro se iluminó y ella enlazó sus brazos a mi cuello en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando Claire me soltó, la puse en el suelo y bajamos las escaleras. Tomamos nuestras maletas que estaban en el hall y las colocamos en el Jeep que Dimitri me había dado la última semana. Él podría buscar el coche en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto cuando volviera.

Mientras conducía no pude dejar de pensar que ese vehículo era mucho mejor que la mierda de minivan que he conducido en los últimos meses. _La siguiente niñera tendrá más suerte que tú_ , me dije, lo que hizo que mi corazón doliera por un momento.

\- Rose. - Claire me llamó desde el asiento trasero, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. - Nosotras vamos al mismo lugar donde mi papá está jugando ¿Verdad? -

\- Exacto. - confirmé. - Te dejaré con él allí. -

\- ¿Entonces vamos a ver el juego? - ella cuestionó animada.

\- Bueno... No era lo que tenía en mente. - comenté y sólo entonces me di cuenta que no podría dejar a la niña sola en el estadio e irme. Dimitri estaría en el campo y no tendría a nadie que cuidara de ella ya que todo el equipo técnico estaría ocupado con el partido.

Por otro lado, iba a terminar perdiéndome el almuerzo de Acción de Gracias si me quedaba y Abe iba a enojadísimo conmigo. Pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Aparqué en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y tomé un carrito para poner las maletas, mientras llamaba al viejo de nuevo.

\- Un chiquillo te está esperando en el hangar ocho. - él me informó ni bien atendió. - Sólo espero no tener que pagar tu fianza por secuestrar a un niño, Rose.

\- No te preocupes por eso, viejo. - sonríe. - Sólo creo que voy a tardar más de lo previsto en llegar a su casa… -

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó confundido. - Deberías estar por aquí en la tarde, según mis cálculos.

\- Emm... es que voy a ver el juego de los Buc con la Claire. - revelé y entonces disminuí el tono de mi voz para que no oiga. - No puedo simplemente dejar a la niña allí sola. Dimitri sólo va a poder quedarse con ella después de la partida ¿No crees? -

\- Por lo que solo vendrás a cenar. - dijo malhumorado.

\- Por favor, papá - usé mi tono más suplicante, aquel que siempre servía para doblegar al viejo. - Estaré allí, te lo prometo. -

\- Entonces trae a Belikov y también a la niña. - Abe sugirió, sorprendiendo. No había pensado eso, pero... ¿Por qué no? - Voy a querer culparlo personalmente por todo este inconveniente. -

\- Te amo. - dije sonriendo antes de cortar.

En cuanto llegamos al hangar indicado y embarcamos junto con las maletas, ya estábamos levantando vuelo. Claire parecía súper entusiasmada con lo que estaba pasando y se quedó todo el tiempo conversando con un asistente de vuelo, contándole cómo su padre iba a aplastar a los Eagles en el partido de aquella tarde. Me limité a girar los ojos con todo esto ¿Por qué Abe necesitaba contratar a un equipo completo para un vuelo de menos de dos horas?

Miré por la ventana, viendo las nubes y volví a pensar en lo que Lissa me dijo el día anterior ¿Tiene razón? ¿Estoy huyendo por miedo? ¿Podría abandonar a Claire cuando ni su madre se preocupaba por la niña? Ella necesitaba tanto a alguien...

Fue entonces cuando una cosa se me ocurrió. No le avisé a nadie que estaba llevándome a la niña ¿Y si Tasha le decía a la familia de Dimitri que no la había ido a buscarla y creían que realmente la secuestré como mi padre bromeó?

¡Genial! Era sólo lo que me faltaba. Ahora necesitaría los servicios de Iván para defenderme de una verdadera acusación.

Inmediatamente tomé mi celular y llamé a Vika.

\- ¿Rose? - la voz de la chica sonó incierta.

\- Hola Vika. -

\- ¿Está todo bien? - ella parecía desconfiada ¿La policía ya me está buscando?

\- Vika, creo que hice una tonter… -

\- Mira si te has arrepentido de haberte ido, es sólo cuestión de volver. - ella dijo rápidamente. - Estoy segura de que mi hermano te aceptara de vuelta. -

\- Wow… -

\- Él incluso va a estar muy feliz por eso ¿Sabes? -

\- Wow… -

\- Claire también se quedará radiante. - ella simplemente no me dejaba hablar. - Me estaba partiendo el corazón ver la situación lamentable de ambos. Nunca he visto a mi hermano tan deprimido y… -

\- ¡Vika! - grité llamando su atención por un instante. - Puedo haber secuestrado accidentalmente a tu sobrina. -

Ella se quedó en completo silencio por unos segundos. _Ok, Rose ¡Ahora te has complicado! Acabas de confesar el secuestro de una niña de siete años._

\- ¿Qué? - la voz de la rusa salió en un hilo de voz. Si ella no llamó a la policía todavía, seguramente va a llamar.

\- Yo... Actué sin pensar. - empecé a explicarme rápidamente, deseando no enrollarme en las palabras. - Tasha simplemente llamó un poco antes del horario de mi vuelo y me dijo que estaba de camino a Grecia. Entonces Claire empezó a llorar y realmente no sabía qué hacer… -

\- Rose. - Vikka preguntó incierta. - ¿Dónde están ustedes? -

\- En un jet privado de camino a Pensilvania. - admití. - La traje pensando dejarla con Dimitri. No podía simplemente dejarla sola en la casa y... Bueno, yo tenía que desembarcar en Filadelfia de todos modos. Sólo creo que vamos a tener que ver el partido de Dimitri. No puedo dejarla con el equipo técnico, así que… -

\- Espera ¿Dimitri sabe que van? - preguntó súbitamente animada.

\- No, no pude hablar con él. Por cierto, creo que debería contactarme con el personal del estadio para ver si nos podemos quedar en el área de familia. Seguro que no deben de quedar más entradas a la venta para cuando lleguemos.

\- Yo me encargo. - ella se ofreció. - ¡Rose, eres increíble! No sé cómo darte las gracias. -

\- ¿Por haber secuestrado a tu sobrina? - pregunté incierta

\- Por haber reparado las mierdas que aquella loca hace. - se rió refiriéndose a Tasha. - No puedo creer que ella simplemente abandonó a la niña en Acción de Gracias. Por lo menos hizo una cosa bien. Dejó a Claire contigo. -

\- Gracias, Vikka. - suspiré aliviada. - Gracias por entender. -

\- Soy yo quien te agradece, Rose. - sentí la sonrisa en su voz. - Mi hermano nunca encontrará una persona tan buena como tú. Es una pena que tengas que irte. Y no te preocupes por lo del estadio, me encargaré de todo. -

Ella se colgó enseguida y me permití relajarme un poco. El día seguramente va a ser largo.

Aterrizamos para el comienzo de la tarde y llevé a Claire a almorzar cerca del aeropuerto, fuimos al _Lincoln Financial Field_ ². El juego acababa de comenzar y tan pronto como presenté a Claire como la hija de Belikov, nos guiaron hasta el camarote reservado.

Dimitri estuvo pésimo durante los dos primeros cuartos del juego. Nunca lo había visto cometer tantos errores, ni en el juego que perdieron contra los Panthers³. Los Eagles consiguieron anotar dos Touchdowns mientras los Bucs no podían acertar ni un Field Goal ⁴.

\- Los lanzamientos de mi papá están siendo más interceptados que los de Eli Manning⁶ - Claire arrojó las manos hacia arriba. - ¿Cuál es su problema? -

\- Debe ser el frío. - murmuré al ver que él no vestía nada debajo del uniforme. La temperatura debía estar en torno a los diez grados ¿Ese ruso está loco? - ¿Por qué no está usando una camiseta debajo como los demás?

\- Mi papá no se siente frío. - ella giró los ojos como si eso fuera la cosa más ridícula que podría haber dicho.

Inmediatamente la imagen del día en que jugamos a los piratas se me vino a la mente. Dimitri acabó tirándome a la piscina con él y me mantuvo dentro. Estaba muerta de frío pero, aún así, sentía su cuerpo caliente contra el mío, y no sabía cuál era el causante de mis escalofríos. Aquel día le termine diciendo que él tenía una súper resistencia al frío y Dimitri solo soltó su maravillosa risa.

Aquel recuerdo me hizo sentir un apretón en el pecho. Nunca más tendría un día como ese ahora.

Claire se sentó a mi lado de mal humor cuando a Dimitri le hicieron un _tackle_ ⁷ y cayó al suelo. Esto ciertamente le dejaría algún hematoma, además de ser algo inusual del ruso. Él parecía tan desconcentrado y perdido ¿Estará así por nuestra pelea?

\- No puedo creer que mi papá esté perdiendo. - Claire se quejó sentándose en mi regazo y mirando exasperada a la gran televisión que había en la pared del camarote, donde Rómulo Mendonça y Paulo Mancha hacían su habitual narración.

 **Rómulo: "Mi Dios, lo general sería gritar "¡Déjame embarazada, Belikov! pero hoy lloro 'Pruebas de ADN Belikov' ¿Qué está pasando? Otra intercepción.**

 **Mancha: "Realmente, Belikov parece estar un poco perdido hoy, Rómulo."**

 **Rómulo: "¿Dónde está el macho alfa que todos amamos?"**

 **"Definitivamente, nunca he visto al quarterback de los Buccaneers equivocarse tanto, generalmente es extremadamente preciso con sus pases. No quedan dudas de que es el peor partido de su carrera".**

Claire recostó su cabeza en mí y acaricié levemente sus cabellos tratando de consolarla. Ella estaba totalmente frustrada para cuando el descanso del entretiempo llegó.

Fue entonces que vi nuestra imagen estampada en la pantalla del estadio ¿Por qué estamos apareciendo allí?

 **Rómulo: "Nuestro reportero de campo acaba de avisarnos que, a pesar de la pésima actuación de hoy, Belikov está recibiendo el total apoyo de su familia."**

La televisión del camarote, entonces, pasó a exhibir la misma imagen que estaba en la pantalla, exponiéndome en televisión nacional, pero mi atención quedó presa en lo que el narrador había dicho ¿Familia? ¿Me llamaron la familia? ¿Somos una familia? Este pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa espontánea apareciera en mi rostro.

 **"La hija Belikov no parece estar muy satisfecha, Rómulo, pero creo que las chicas decidieron no dejar el quarterback solo en Acción de Gracias."**

Después, en la TV apareció la imagen de Dimitri mirando a la pantalla. Él parecía completamente confundido.

 **Mancha: "Mira, Rómulo, por la cara del Belikov, ellas lo sorprendieron."**

 **Rómulo:" Y qué sorpresa, eh, Manchita, pero vamos a dejar de lado los comentarios inapropiados sobre la nueva dueña del corazón ruso."**

No pude dejar de reírme y ponerme roja con aquella observación. Ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que están hablando. Todavía estábamos apareciendo en la pantalla grande y parte del estadio comenzó a aplaudir. Algunas personas que estaban en el camarote nos miraban con curiosidad.

La expresión de Dimitri pasó de sorpresa a una de felicidad. Una pequeña sonrisa empezó a despuntar en sus labios y mi corazón se frenó al ver aquella sonrisa tímida convertirse en una sonrisa completa, aquellas que tanto adoro y no veía desde hace días.

 **Mancha: "Rómulo, Belikov realmente está feliz de ver a su familia aquí hoy, qué hermosa imagen de ver."**

 **Rómulo: "¿Será que la sonrisa de la morena va a mejorar un poco la actuación de nuestro ruso predilecto?"**

Claire se rió con ese comentario y desvié los ojos cuando mi imagen volvió a aparecer en la televisión.

 **Mancha: "Siempre que decimos algo, la chica tiene alguna reacción, Rómulo, ¿Será que nos está acompañando desde el camarote?"**

 **Rómulo: "Es posible, Manchita. Eh, muchacha de la sonrisa hermosa, si nos está oyendo, manda un beso a la cámara."**

Giré los ojos ante aquel pedido.

\- Tienes que mandarlo, Rose. - Claire saltó animada. Mi imagen ya no estaba apareciendo en la pantalla, sólo en la televisión.

\- Claro que no, Claire. -

\- Por favor, Rose. - ella imploró y parecía a punto de arrodillarse ante mí. Eso sí sería una cosa extraña para aparecer en TV. - Te juro que no te pido nada más. -

Acabé cediendo y miré a la cámara, mandando un beso.

 **Rómulo: "Mi mamá del cielo, así mi corazón no aguanta, mejor volver al juego ahora, Mancha."**

La imagen de la televisión volvió a exhibir el campo donde los jugadores comenzaban a posicionarse.

 **Mancha: "Vamos a probar tu corazón una vez más, Rómulo."**

 **Rómulo: "Sólo espero que ese beso haya animado a Belikov tanto como me animó aquí."**

\- A ellos les gustas, Rose. - Claire comentó riendo, evite cualquier comentario, tratando de ponerle atención al juego a pesar de las miradas curiosas que recaían constantemente sobre Claire y yo.

Parecía que íbamos a ver otro partido. La postura de Dimitri cambió completamente en campo lo que se reflejó en el desempeño de los otros jugadores. Definitivamente él era el alma de aquel equipo. Los Bucs estaban a punto de marcar tres _touchdowns_ seguidos.

 **Mancha: "Aquel beso realmente despertó a Belikov, eh Rómulo."**

 **Rómulo: "Que hombre, Manchita ¡Que hombre! ¡Me seduces, Belikov!"**

 **Mancha: "Los otros muchachos del equipo tampoco se quedan cortos."**

 **Rómulo: "Un equipo de machos alfas, Mancha."**

Claire estaba completamente cautivada durante el resto del partido y parecía fascinada con el giro que habían tenido los Buccaneers. Dimitri condujo al equipo a una victoria espectacular y me sentí feliz de verlo sonriendo de nuevo cuando el partido terminó.

 **Mancha: "Que juego tan espectacular presenciamos esta tarde."**

 **Rómulo: "Mira, Mancha, quiero agradecerle personalmente a la hermosa señorita con la hermosa sonrisa, estoy seguro de que su presencia animó al ruso."**

 **Mancha: "No es de extrañar que ella se haya ganado su corazón, Rómulo."**

 **Rómulo: "Y no fue sólo el suyo, no Mancha, el mío también."**

 **Mancha: "El tuyo y el de todos los fans de los Tampa Bay Buccaneers que deben estar extasiados con el giro del partido."**

Con el fin del juego, me quedé sin saber exactamente cómo haría para hablar con Dimitri y explicarle lo que pasó. Tomé a Claire y seguimos el flujo de las personas hacia la salida. Tal vez debería esperar en el coche que alquilé y tratar de llamarlo.

Pero antes de que decidiera lo que iba a hacer, uno de los miembros del equipo técnico me encontró en el pasillo de los camarotes.

\- Señorita Mazur. - me llamó. - Belikov me pidió que viniera a buscarlas ¿Pueden acompañarme, por favor? -

Asentí y lo seguimos en silencio hasta un área cerca de los vestuarios que creo que se reservan sólo a las personas del equipo. Dimitri caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo aún con el uniforme puesto. Él lucía tan bien vestido así. Claire corrió directamente hacia él que se agachó para atraparla.

\- ¡Papa, ese partido fue demasiado! - la chica exclamó mientras Dimitri se ponía de pie con ella en sus brazos. - Sólo no me asustes más de esa forma, juraba que ustedes iban a perder. -

\- Prometo que no lo hago más. - él dio una media sonrisa para ella y entonces me miró algo incierto. - Rose ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo vinieron a parar aquí? -

\- Siento el susto. - sonreí, olvidando cuán herida estaba a causa de él. Eso parecía no tener tanto sentido en este momento. - Tasha está en Grecia y no sabía qué hacer con Claire, entonces la traje conmigo. -

\- ¿Tasha está dónde? - Dimitri preguntó con una mirada punzante. No le gustó nada esa información.

\- Después te explico. - miré significativamente a Claire y él asintió disimuladamente.

\- El equipo va a hacer un almuerzo de Acción de Gracias en el vestuario. - el ruso habló pareciendo dividido, entre vacilante y esperanzado. - Puedes quedarte si quieres… -

En ese momento recordé la invitación de Abe. Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para quedarme un poco más con ellos. Pero ¿Será que Dimitri aceptará? Bueno, sólo hay una manera de saberlo...

\- ¿Tú realmente tienes que ser partícipe? - pregunté.

\- Bueno... No, pero ¿A dónde más iría? - él respondió confundido. - El resto de mi familia está en Tampa. -

\- Un almuerzo con un montón de jugadores no es lo ideal para la Acción de Gracias. - dije sintiéndome más tímida de lo normal. - Mi familia está a menos de dos horas de aquí en coche y podríamos ir allí. -

\- ¿Estar con tu familia? - pareció un poco tenso ¿Acaso tenía miedo de Abe? - Yo no sé… -

\- Vamos, papá. - Claire pidió. - Quiero quedarme con Rose. -

\- Vamos, Dimitri. - dije a coro, dando una pequeña sonrisa, la cual él retribuyó en ese mismo instante. Sólo entonces percibí cuánto tiempo hacía que no lo llamaba por su primer nombre. Realmente extrañaba aquello.

\- Nosotros tenemos que tomar un avión al caer la noche... - él utilizó un último argumento.

\- Eh, es el día de Acción de Gracias. Es tu tiempo de descanso - apunté. - ¿Por qué no os quedáis conmigo hasta el domingo? -

Aquello iba un poco más allá de la invitación que Abe había hecho, pero acabé emocionándome con la idea de aplazar un poco más la inevitable despedida que tanto pesaba en mi pecho. Pensé haber visto algo brillar en el fondo de aquellos ojos castaños y no resistí a provocarlo un poco:

\- Te prometo que no voy a dejar que mi padre te muerda. -

-Está bien, acepto. - él accedió poniendo a Claire en el suelo. - Pero primero realmente necesito un baño. -

\- Te esperamos en el estacionamiento, entonces. -

Tomé la mano de Claire y salimos. Definitivamente este va a ser un fin de semana interesante.

* * *

¹ El día de Acción de Gracias se realiza en el último jueves del mes de noviembre y en esta fecha los estadounidenses aprovechan para agradecer a Dios por los buenos acontecimientos ocurridos durante todo el año. Para tener una idea de la importancia de la fecha, para los estadounidenses, el Día de Acción de Gracias tiene la misma importancia de la Navidad o del Año Nuevo, incluso porque para algunas personas, esta es la única oportunidad de reunir a toda la familia para pasar el día juntos.

Para celebrar la fecha, la NFL organiza una ronda triple de juegos que ya se ha convertido en una tradición del día de fiesta. Son casi diez horas ininterrumpidas de juegos televisados y, en nuestra ficción, el Buccaneers enfrenta el Philadelphia Eagles.

² Nombre del estadio de Philadelphia Eagles.

³ Carolina Panthers.

⁴ un gol de campo (portugués en tiros de campo) es una manera de anotar en el fútbol, en el que, en lugar de pasar la pelota al quarterback, se pasa a un marcador de posición, que seguro a la tierra de modo que una Kicker puede ejecutar la patada, haciéndola pasar entre los postes del gol (a veces conocidos como "uprights"). El acierto vale tres puntos en el marcador.

⁵ Interceptación es un término en el fútbol americano cuando el balón es atrapado por un adversario de la defensa en una situación de pase. La interceptación se considera un volumen de ventas y puede ser devuelta por el defensor para el touchdown.

⁶ Eli Manning es el actual QB del New York Giants y hermano menor del jubilado QB Peyton Manning del Denver Broncos.

⁷ En el fútbol, _frente a_ los medios de intercepción del oponente avanzando, tirándolo al suelo.


	29. 29 November Rain

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29 - November Rain**

If we could take the time

To lay it on the line

I could rest my head

Just knowin' that you were mine

All mine

So if you want to love me

Then darlin' don't refrain

Or I'll just end up walkin'

In the cold November rain

 _ **Guns N Roses**_

 **Dimitri POV**

Entonces eso es todo. Ella realmente se va...

Entré al cuarto de Rose y me senté a su lado, mirando esas malditas maletas listas. Realmente conseguí arruinar la única cosa buena que sucedió en mi vida desde el nacimiento de Claire.

No tenía derecho de pedirle a la morena que se quedara, no la vi sonreír más desde que cometí aquella estupidez y ella siempre estaba tan triste. Sólo le estaba haciendo daño. En realidad, me gustaría ser el motivo de su felicidad, pero como parece ser imposible, no puedo ser el que la haga infeliz. Rose merece ser infinitamente feliz, incluso si eso la lleva lejos de mí...

Tomé fuerzas para levantarme después de una rápida conversación. Si no lo hacía ahora, no lo conseguiría jamás.

\- Perdóname, Rose. Sé que estás cansada de oír lo mismo, pero me equivoque y siento mucho lo que hice. Claire va a extrañarte mucho… Y yo también. -

Le dije todo lo que podía decir y ahora era el momento de aceptar la derrota.

\- También te extrañare. - la escuché susurrar cuando estaba yendo hacia la puerta.

Frené por un instante, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ¿Va a echarme de menos? ¿Debería intentarlo una vez más? ¿Será que ella está sintiendo por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ella?

 _No... Eso es imposible_. Y si intento algo a estas alturas, sólo voy a empeorarlo todo. En realidad, no quiero hacer que me odie aún más.

Con ese pensamiento salí del cuarto, sintiendo que acababa de dejar un pedazo de mí allí atrás. Sólo de pensar que jamás volvería a oír su voz desafiándome y llamándome camarada o que nunca más vería aquella sonrisa fácil y sincera sentí algo dentro de mí morir. Estaba seguro de que ninguna mujer volvería a despertar en mí los mismos sentimientos que Rose hacía que afloracen. Ella era única y la perdí.

Claire estaba jugando con el Capitán Willy en su cuarto cuando fui hasta allí para despedirme. Ella parecía haber aceptado un poco más la partida de Rose, a pesar de dormir con la morena todas las noches desde que descubrió que se iba. En cierto modo era bueno que mi niña pasara unos días con Tasha en casa de sus abuelos, ella se apartaría de aquí y olvidaría un poco toda esta tristeza.

Fui directo al aeropuerto para encontrarme con el equipo y, durante todo el vuelo, Stan nos dio aquella tradicional conversación motivadora, pero apenas si la escuche. Mi mente estaba totalmente ocupada por Rose.

Me encerré en mi habitación tan pronto como llegamos al hotel en Philadelphia, y traté de contener mis ganas de llamarla para oír su voz… No puedo hacer esto más.

Y por primera vez me sentí completamente solo. - Dimitri. - oí a Mikhail golpear mi puerta unas horas más tarde y le abrí. Él entró a la habitación con una bandeja en la mano y la colocó sobre una mesita que había allí. - No te vi en la cena así que decidí traerte algo para comer. -

\- Gracias, Mikhail, pero no tengo hambre. - dije negando la comida, y volviendo a sentarme en la cama.

\- Necesitas alimentarte un poco, Dimitri. No sirve de nada ponerte así. - él me regañó evaluándome por un instante. - ¿Ella realmente se marcha? -

\- Se va mañana. - suspiré. Mikhail sabía que Rose y yo habíamos discutido y ella había pedido la dimisión, pero no sabía el motivo.

\- ¿Por qué no intentas llamarla una vez más? - él sugirió.

\- No es tan simple... Y, de todos modos, ya lo he intentado todo. No está más en mis manos. -

\- Todavía puede cambiar de idea. Ten fe. - Mikhail dio una palmadita en mi hombro antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. - Y come un poco. Tenemos un juego importante mañana y contamos contigo. -

Sólo asentí mientras observaba cómo salía de la habitación.

Me acosté en la cama de nuevo y dejé que mis pensamientos tomaran un rumbo ya conocido en los últimos días. Antes no había considerado seriamente esto, porque creí que aún podía convencer a Rose de quedarse, pero ahora realmente necesito tomar esta decisión.

Definitivamente este va a ser mi último partido. No puedo dejar que Claire sufra de nuevo encariñándose con otra persona que pueda abandonarla. Personalmente me encargaré de la crianza de mi niña.

Será una situación muy complicada y probablemente me enfrentaré a muchas críticas, además de tener que pagar una multa millonaria al equipo por romper el contrato en medio de la temporada, pero no podía esperar hasta enero. Si hubiera tomado esta decisión hace meses no tendría este problema y podría haber evitado mucho sufrimiento.

Por otro lado, si hubiera sido así, no habría conocido a Rose y, a pesar de todo, no me arrepentía de haberla tenido en mi vida, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Ella me mostró tantos sentimientos que creía que era incapaz de sentir y con toda seguridad la tendría para siempre en mi corazón. Rose es simplemente inolvidable.

Acabé por dormirme en algún momento, pero no conseguí tener un sueño tranquilo y el día siguiente no comenzó mucho mejor.

Traté de llamar a Rose para cerciorarme de que Tasha haya pasado a buscar a Claire, pero el teléfono daba ocupado. Bueno, si algo estuviera mal ya lo sabría a estas alturas ¿No? Es por eso que dejé mi celular en el hotel y me dirigí al calentamiento.

Apenas si escuché las palabras que Stan dijo en el vestuario antes del inicio del juego, estaba completamente distraído y eso acabó haciéndome cometer muchos errores durante el partido.

Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Cada pase que lanzaba, terminaba saliendo mal o siendo interceptado. Eso cuando no me alcanzaban antes de que pudiera apenas pensar en lanzar la pelota a alguien. Y por lo general ni siquiera veía al jugador que lograba derribarme.

Nuestro técnico parecía a punto de colapsar en la orilla del campo. Stan andaba de un lado a otro y le gritaba a cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado.

Sabía que necesitaba concentrarme y arreglar ese marcador, no puedo terminar mi carrera con una derrota. Pero, aun teniendo conocimiento de ello, todo el tiempo mi mente me seguía recordando que, a estas horas, Rose ya habría desembarcado aquí en Pensilvania. Probablemente ella todavía no había llegado a casa de sus padres ¿O tal vez sí? ¿Sería posible que ella estuviese viendo el partido y viendo el fracaso que yo era?

Fuimos al entretiempo y estábamos perdiendo por una diferencia de dos touchdowns. Me quedé sentado en el asiento mirando al vacío. No puedo creer que este vaya a ser mi último juego ¿Por qué de repente empecé a fallar en todo?

Fue cuando una conmoción se inició entre los aficionados del Bucs. Algunos gritaban y otros aplaudían y quedé sin entender el porqué de eso hasta que Mikhaíl tocó mi hombro con una sonrisa en el rostro ¿Por qué está sonriendo cuando estamos siendo humillados?

El jugador no dijo nada, apenas sí apuntó a la pantalla y seguí con mi mirada en aquella dirección encontrándome de inmediato con una enorme imagen de Rose. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los camarotes con Claire en su regazo que saludaba frenéticamente hacia la cámara.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Rose está aquí y no con su familia? ¿Y por qué Claire no está con su madre?

Entonces, mi corazón empezó a golpear más fuerte cuando Rose sonrió. Ella simplemente dio esa sonrisa hermosa y abierta que solía estar presente en su rostro antes de toda esta confusión. Esa sonrisa que era capaz de hacerme olvidar como respirar durante minutos enteros.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que no importaba por qué ella estaba aquí. Lo que importa es que está _aquí_. Me está viendo, está animándome a mí. Rose se preocupaba lo suficiente como para venir aquí a apoyarme. El motivo lo descubriré luego. Ahora tengo que esforzarme para ganar este juego por ella y, tal vez, pueda hacer que me escuche después del partido. Aunque no vuelva conmigo a casa, si al menos pudiera perdonarme por mis errores sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Una sonrisa empezó a surgir en mis labios con esos pensamientos. La imagen de ella fue sustituida por la mía en la pantalla y los aplausos aumentaron aún más. Normalmente me incomodaba tal exposición, pero, en este momento, lo único que me importa es que está aquí. Ella _realmente_ está aquí.

Enfocándome en la nueva esperanza que se encendió en mi pecho, volví al juego. No voy a perder esta oportunidad, daré lo mejor de mí. Si hay una ínfima posibilidad de que las cosas se resuelvan, me aferraré a ella hasta el final.

Y por un increíble milagro, logramos dar vuelta el juego y vencer de forma abrumadora. Todos los jugadores estaban en éxtasis, conmemorando la victoria como si fuera la final del campeonato.

\- Belikov. - Stan me llamó cuando iba apresurado hacia el vestuario, sin prestarle atención a los reporteros que se encontraban en el campo, incluyendo a Christian que intentó entrevistarme. Todo lo que quería en aquel momento era salir de allí y encontrarme con Rose.

\- Entrenador. - respondí, interrumpiendo mi trayecto.

\- Traiga a su niñera a los próximos partidos si eso garantiza que usted continúe con este rendimiento. - comentó. - Seguramente puedo arreglar un lugar para ella en el avión, por más irritante que sea la muchacha. -

Contuve las ganas de reír ante eso y sólo asentí, continuando mi camino. Pedí a uno de los auxiliares que encontrara a Rose y Claire y las trajese hasta donde estaba. Realmente necesitaba entender lo que estaba pasando.

Ni me quité el uniforme, me quedé esperando impaciente en el pasillo de acceso a los vestuarios, gastando energías mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Ellas parecían no llegar nunca. Sólo unos minutos más tarde me vi tomando a Claire en mis brazos mientras ella hablaba del partido. Observé un poco dudoso hacia la morena sin saber cómo proceder, entonces simplemente disparé las preguntas que rondaban en mi mente:

\- Rose ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo vinieron a parar aquí? -

\- Siento el susto - ella dio una sonrisa avergonzada, evaluándome. - Tasha está en Grecia y no sabía qué hacer con Claire, entonces la traje conmigo. -

\- ¿Tasha está dónde? - gruñí ¿Grecia? ¿Cómo que Grecia? Claire estaba ansiosa por ver a sus abuelos en Miami ¿Cómo puede simplemente estar en Grecia cuando debería estar con su hija?

\- Después te explico. - Rose observó a Claire que parecía un poco triste con ese asunto y asentí para demostrar que comprendía. Una vez más Tasha consiguió decepcionar a la niña y una vez más a Rose le preocupó más el bienestar de Claire que a su propia madre.

\- El equipo va a hacer un almuerzo de Acción de Gracias en el vestuario. - dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Con certeza ella trajo a Claire hasta aquí para entregármela y va a seguir viaje a la casa de sus padres. Si al menos pudiera convencerla de que se quedara un poco más conmigo... - Puedes quedarte, si quieres… -

\- ¿Tú realmente tienes que ser partícipe? - preguntó un poco insegura. Eso me confundió ¿Qué podría hacer que no fuera eso? ¿Estar en el hotel con Claire?

\- Bueno... No, pero ¿A dónde más iría? El resto de mi familia está en Tampa. - dije con la esperanza de que ella se diera cuenta de que forma parte de la familia que está aquí presente.

\- Un almuerzo con un montón de jugadores no es lo ideal para Acción de Gracias. - Rose dijo denotando una timidez inusual en ella. - Mi familia está a menos de dos horas de aquí en coche y podríamos ir allí. -

\- ¿Estar con tu familia? - pregunté un poco tenso para confirmar si eso era lo que había escuchado. La invitación en sí era perfecta, excepto por el hecho de que tendría que enfrentar a su padre. Él fue muy explícito sobre lo que haría conmigo si le hacía daño y... Bien... Fue exactamente lo que hice. - Yo no sé… -

\- Vamos, papá - Claire pidió. - Quiero quedarme con Rose. -

 _Ah, yo también quiero... Más de lo que puedes imaginar..._

\- Vamos, Dimitri. - ella sonrió para mí y sentí una sonrisa nacer espontáneamente en mi rostro al oírla llamarme por mi primer nombre nuevamente. Extrañé eso. A mí me gustaba el sonido de mi nombre en su voz.

\- Nosotros tenemos que tomar un avión al caer la noche... - acabé comentando a pesar de saber que no le negaría nada más a ella. No podría.

\- Eh, es el día de Acción de Gracias. Es tu tiempo de descanso. - Rose insistió haciendo aflorar una gran felicidad dentro de mí. - ¿Por qué no os quedáis conmigo hasta el domingo? -

Mi corazón falló por algunos segundos _¿Por qué os quedáis conmigo hasta el domingo?_ Me encantaría quedarme con ella por el resto de la vida, eso sí.

\- Te prometo que no voy a dejar que mi padre te muerda. - la morena me provocó, tal vez interpretando mi silencio como vacilación o incluso miedo de su padre.

No niego que le temía un poco a Abe, él era una fuerza que no podía ser despreciada. Pero por ella me enfrentaría a cualquier riesgo.

Está bien, acepto. - acordé, poniendo a Claire en el suelo. - Pero primero realmente necesito un baño.

\- Te esperamos en el estacionamiento, entonces. - dijo antes de salir con mi hija.

Seguí directamente al vestuario que estaba extrañamente vacío y me duché rápidamente. Tomé mi mochila luego de cambiarme, estaba tratando de salir discretamente para evitar preguntas o insinuaciones cuando me choqué con Mikhail en el pasillo aún de uniforme y con el casco en las manos.

\- Eh ¿A dónde piensas que vas? - preguntó evaluándome con diversión. - Fuiste elegido el mejor en el campo, todos están esperándote para la entrevista. -

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamé en ruso.

Había olvidado esa tradición idiota. En todos los partidos de Acción de Gracias el elegido mejor en el campo participaba en un almuerzo o cena, dependiendo del horario, con un reportero y después de eso le entregaban la comida al resto del equipo. Probablemente era eso lo que Christian intentó hablar conmigo cuando corrí a los vestuarios.

Me quedé dividido por un instante. Esto seguramente iba a tardar y terminaría retrasando el viaje con Rose. Pero, por otra parte, mi ausencia en este momento no sería fácil de justificar.

\- Ve. Lo resolveré por ti. - Mikhail pareció leer mis pensamientos, decidiendo por mí. - Imagino que hay algo más importante que te aguarda afuera. -

\- Sí, así es. - estuve de acuerdo sonriéndole a mi amigo al pasar por su lado. - Gracias por esto. Te debo una. -

\- Trata de arreglar las cosas esta vez, Dimitri. - dijo mientras me iba disparado por el pasillo. - No siempre ganamos una segunda oportunidad. -

\- Avísale a Stan que no vuelvo en el vuelo con el equipo. - grité sin mirar atrás.

Mientras seguía hasta el estacionamiento me quedé pensando en lo que dijo Mikhail ¿Será que realmente Dios me dio una segunda oportunidad? Si es así, tengo que aprovecharla. Si para el domingo Rose no me perdona, volveré a casa y me ajustare a la situación, siguiendo mi plan de cuidar de mi hija solo. Pero, hasta que eso suceda, intentaré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

Antes de seguir el viaje con las chicas, pasamos por el hotel en el que estaba alojado para recoger mis pertenencias y le pedí a Rose hacer una pequeña visita a una tienda donde elegí rápidamente algunas prendas para mí, ya que, solo había llevado ropas suficientes para una noche y necesitaría algunas más.

Después de eso continuamos nuestro viaje hasta las montañas Poconos. El clima en el coche era ligero a comparación con los últimos días. Claire pasó un buen rato comentando las principales jugadas del partido mientras Rose conducía tranquilamente. Ella insistió en tomar el volante y ni siquiera pensé en discutir.

En algún momento, mi hija terminó dormida y me giré para acomodarla de la mejor forma en el asiento. Cuando volví a mi posición anterior, vi a Rose sonriendo de forma indulgente.

\- Ella se despertó realmente temprano. - comentó en un tono bajo. - Durante el vuelo estaba súper excitada, pero creo que su energía finalmente se terminó. -

\- Rose ¿Me explicas lo que pasó? - pedí. Aún quería entender qué es esa historia de que Tasha está en Grecia.

\- No sé con certeza. - ella me lanzó una rápida mirada. - Tasha no apareció a la hora acordada y sólo llamó poco antes de mi vuelo avisando que tenía un desfile y que ya estaba en el avión. -

\- ¿Simplemente así? - sentí la rabia crecer en mí. - ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz? -

\- Bueno, No tuve cómo exigir explicaciones. - Rose se encogió de hombros. - Como ella misma observó, no soy nada más que la niñera de Claire. Sólo un medio para que el servicio social no golpee tu puerta. -

\- ¿Te dijo qué? - pregunté completamente indignado ¿Cuándo aquella loca le dijo eso a Rose?

\- Eso es pasado. - la morena afirmó sin quitar los ojos de la carretera, pero sentí por su tono que no le eran tan indiferentes aquellas palabras. - No viene al caso. La cuestión es que Claire no paraba de llorar después de hablar con su madre hoy, entonces le dije que la traería conmigo. No sabía qué más hacer. -

Respiré profundamente y miré a la ventana del lado opuesto, viendo el paisaje pasar rápidamente por el exterior ¿Cuál era el problema de Tasha?

Quitando el final de nuestro matrimonio, con las malditas peleas a causa de sus celos, y los últimos desentendidos, nuestra relación fue buena. Tasha era mi amiga por encima de todo y siempre la admiré por su inteligencia y templanza. Claro que algunas veces me incomodaba el hecho de que ella antepusiera su trabajo a nuestra familia, pero ¿Quién era yo para reclamarle con la profesión que tengo?

Sólo que nunca imaginé que ella era capaz de mentir y ofender a la gente de esta manera. De hecho, nunca la vi haciendo estas cosas antes, es por ello que acabé creyendo tan fácilmente en sus palabras, que alimentaban los malos sentimientos que se nutrían dentro de mí debido a la relación de Rose e Iván.

Es cierto que, tal vez, debería haber estado más alerta después de aquel episodio durante el huracán, pero asumí esa situación como un error comprensible, ya que, aún no conocíamos tan bien a Rose. Pero ahora nada justificaba estas últimas actitudes. Tasha había cruzado todos los límites, y sólo me quedaba intentar arreglar todo aquello.

\- Rose. - volví a hablar después de un largo período de silencio. - Tú sabes que lo que dijo Tasha no es cierto ¿Verdad? -

\- No exactamente... - ella mantuvo la mirada fija en el camino. - Al fin y al cabo, realmente soy sólo la niñera de Claire. -

La observé por un momento, recordando el día en que ella me escuchó decir que era sólo eso lo que ella significaba para mí. No era casualidad que Rose intentara apartarse.

\- Eres más que eso. - afirmé con convicción, con la esperanza de deshacer por lo menos este mal entendido. - Bueno... más que 'sólo una niñera'. Eres parte de nuestra familia. -

\- Dimitri… -

\- Estoy diciendo la verdad. - interrumpí sus protestas. - Cuando tengo que viajar debido a los partidos, no sólo extraño a Claire. Te extraño a ti, extraño nuestra familia. -

Rose dio una pequeña sonrisa quedando inmediatamente ruborizada, haciendo que la encontrara aún más bonita. Nunca había provocado esa reacción en ella y deseé verla así más veces. Es perfecta.

\- Apuesto a que te has arrepentido muchas veces de haberme contratado. - dijo con esa sonrisa tímida en el rostro, mirándome de soslayo.

\- No me arrepiento de ningún día que pasaste en mi casa. - respondí, a pesar de ser una pequeña mentira. Al principio, pensé muchas veces en despedirla, pero ahora veo que tomé la mejor decisión de mi vida al mantenerla cerca. - Has llenado nuestros días con felicidad. -

\- Cállate. - Rose murmuró aún más roja, haciéndome reír.

\- Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, Roza. - completé, dándome de hombros como si no estuviera diciendo nada importante.

Seguimos el viaje en un silencio cómodo por algunos minutos. Quería decirle muchas otras cosas. Declarar cuánto la amaba y la necesitaba en mi vida, pero decidí ir con calma. Estar allí y tener esa conversación ya fue una gran victoria y necesitaba avanzar con cuidado y deliberación. Ganar una yarda a la vez, como en el fútbol.

Cuando estábamos cerca de Poconos, Rose volvió a hablar un tanto vacilante:

\- Dimitri, yo... Yo quería pedirte que no le comentaras nada a mis padres sobre lo que sucedió... Principalmente sobre... Sobre él… -

\- Nathan. - concluí al verla vacilar y sentí que mi corazón se apretaba al presenciar el miedo de ella por sólo pronunciar el nombre de ese desgraciado. Ahora le encontraba sentido a su reacción en la boda de Adrian después de ser presentada a mi tío. - No te preocupes. Iván me dijo que no saben lo que pasó. -

\- ¿Iván te contó? - me di cuenta de que su voz falló un poco. - ¿Todo? -

\- Lo necesario. - respondí de forma natural, buscando ser cuidadoso con las siguientes palabras. Era la primera vez que ella tocaba ese asunto conmigo y no quería hacerla cerrarse de nuevo. - Lo necesario para hacerme entender la extensión de mi estupidez. Perdóname por haber creído en las palabras de Tasha, no tenía la menor idea… -

\- Dimitri, yo nunca... Nunca te conté... - se detuvo por un instante respirando profundamente, completamente incómoda.

\- No necesitamos hablar de eso. - comenté inmediatamente. Rose no necesitaba sentirse obligada a darme ninguna explicación. Era yo quien debía dárselas a ella. - Si un día me quieres contar, todo bien. Si no, no es necesario. -

\- Gracias. - ella suspiró un tanto aliviada y hasta me dio una pequeña sonrisa, aunque todavía estaba un poco pálida.

Luego, entramos en una alameda particular y Rose condujo un tiempo por aquella pequeña carretera hasta llegar a una gran puerta que se abrió tan pronto como el coche se acercó. Siguió hasta un garaje que contenía algunos coches deportivos. A lo lejos podía observar una construcción rodeada por un enorme jardín. Al salir del auto, cogí a Claire en mis brazos y Rose dijo que le pediría a los empleados que busquen las maletas después.

Seguimos caminando hasta la entrada de aquel jardín que estaba extremadamente bien cuidado. El césped era increíblemente verde, a pesar de estar a un mes del invierno, y había canteros con flores, fuentes y estatuas esparcidas por todo el lugar. Había varias escaleras y accesos posibles, pero Rose continuó caminando en línea recta, hacia un pequeño muro de piedra. Al pasar por él, el césped se abrió, dando vista a un gran lago que quedaba de frente a la casa. Y era una señora casa.

Miré sorprendido a la morena al constatar el tamaño y la suntuosidad de aquel lugar. ¿Realmente fue aquí donde ella creció? ¿Cómo consiguió vivir sin todo este lujo en Florida cuando decidió mudarse a vivir allí?

Paré para observar el sol que se estaba poniendo del otro lado del lago y pude observar una piscina de borde infinito que iba hasta el límite con las aguas cristalinas. Esa era realmente una hermosa vista.

\- Dimitri, necesito prevenirte. - Rose habló desde su posición unos pasos delante de mí, mirándome un tanto avergonzada. - Mi padre puede ser un poco... Extravagante. -

 _¿Podría algo ser aún más extravagante que todo esto?_

Volví a seguirla, subimos algunas escaleras y nos dirigimos hacia una pomposa puerta que fue abierta por una mujer de mediana edad que Rose trató de abrazar tan pronto como la vio.

\- ¡Alberta, te extrañe! -

\- Bienvenida, Rose. - la mujer sonrió de forma condescendiente, librándose del abrazo de ella y mirándome enseguida. - Usted debe ser el señor Belikov. Abe está muy ansioso con su llegada. -

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté confundido ¿Él sabía que yo estaba en camino?

\- Soy Alberta Petrov, la ama de llaves. - ella indicó que avanzáramos dentro de la casa y sentí a Claire moverse incómoda en mis brazos, aunque aún sin despertarse. - Lo que necesite, estoy a su disposición. -

Entramos en un pequeño hall que daba a un comedor que parecía estar preparado para un verdadero banquete. Algunos empleados arreglaban las cosas allí y Rose los saludó brevemente, siguiendo hacia una habitación adyacente mientras me quedé petrificado mirando el escenario frente a mí.

La habitación estaba llena de adornos y detalles dorados en las paredes que eran coronadas por unas lujosas lámparas de araña, además, de las estatuas que bordeaban la puerta. Encontré a Abe totalmente excéntrico cuando lo conocí, pero nunca imaginé que fuera más allá de ello. Ciertamente aquella casa reflejaba bien su personalidad.

\- ¿Dimitri? - Rose me llamó desde la otra sala. - ¿No vienes? -

\- Claro. - la seguí y, en cuanto entré una mujer pelirroja vino en nuestra dirección.

\- Rosemarie, llegas tarde. - la regañó.

\- ¿No puedes sólo llamarme Rose, madre? - la morena hizo una mueca mientras abrazaba a la otra. Observé a las dos con curiosidad. Ellas tenían muy pocas similitudes físicas a no ser que fuese por la altura. - Y es bueno verte también. -

\- Escogí tu nombre y voy a llamarte por él. - la pelirroja replicó de una forma tajante antes de mirarme. Creo que las semejanzas estaban más en el aspecto de la personalidad allí. - Hola se bienvenido. Yo soy Janine, la madre de Rose. -

\- Es un placer conocerla, señora Mazur. - la saludé de forma torpe por tener a Claire en brazos. - Soy Dimitri Belikov. -

\- Por favor, llámame sólo Janine. - ella me lanzó una breve sonrisa. - Abe estaba ansioso por tu llegada, Dimitri. -

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios! - Rose soltó, girando los ojos. - Antes de que este viejo comience a tramar algo, voy a llevar a Dimitri a una habitación ¿Ok? Claire no parece que vaya a despertarse pronto. -

\- Creo que después de Ambrose aprendimos una importante lección sobre que tu lleves a cualquier persona del sexo opuesto a una habitación ¿No es así, Rosemarie? - Abe surgió en la sala con una sonrisa presuntuosa en los labios y se dirigió a su hija para abrazarla. Él usaba un traje marrón con una bufanda de color vino en el cuello.

\- No empieces, viejo. - Rose lo censuró.

\- ¿Quién es Ambrose? - pregunté ya que aquello empezó a gritar en mi mente al ver la vergüenza de la morena. Incluso la amenazante figura de su padre fue olvidada por un instante.

\- Un amigo. - ella explicó. - Nadie importante. -

\- Por la situación en que los encontramos él era más que un amigo. - Janine comentó con una mueca y sentí aquella conocida puntada de celos aparecer...

\- Hace menos de cinco minutos que pasé por aquella puerta ¿Y ustedes ya quieren exponer mi pasado? - Rose se quejó de forma dramática.

\- Papá ¿Dónde estamos? - Claire murmuró con la cabeza acostada en mi hombro, desviando mi atención de la conversación.

\- Estamos en la casa de los padres de Rose, Claire. - expliqué y vi a la morena acercándose a mí, quedando delante de mi hija.

\- ¿Dormiste bien? - Rose sonrió, quitando un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre la frente de la niña cuando ésta levantó la cabeza.

\- Un poco. - ella bostezó y la puse en el suelo. - Tengo hambre. -

\- Nosotros vamos a cenar enseguida, bajita. - la morena se rio, cogiendo la mano de Claire. - ¿Vamos a lavarnos la cara primero? -

Las dos salieron de la sala y me quedé un poco incómodo al notar que Abe y Janine observaban toda la escena atentamente. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y pedí permiso para atender a mi hermana.

\- Ey Vika. - hablé mientras los padres de Rose se dirigían al comedor.

\- Creo que estás de muy buen humor, hermanito. - la chica dijo animada.

\- Imagino que has visto el partido. - dije al dirigirme a una ventana para observar el lago.

\- Pues claro. Y me imagino que te ha gustado la sorpresa. - sentí una sonrisa en su voz.

\- ¿Tu lo sabias? -

\- Fui yo quien preparó eso, Dimka. - Vika se rio.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? -

\- Rose me llamó desesperada diciendo que accidentalmente había secuestrado a Claire, ya que ella no avisó a nadie que iba a salir del Estado con la niña. - me contó.

\- ¿Creyó que había secuestrado a Claire? - empecé a reír.

\- Exactamente. Rose me pidió ayuda, así que preparé todo para que entrasen al estadio y para que tú descubrieras que estaban allí. -

\- Gracias por organizarlo, Vika. - sonreí. Esa fue la mejor sorpresa que tuve.

\- Sólo no me esperaba que tu reacción en el campo sería tan rápida. - ella provocó. - Rose es realmente la dueña de tu corazón. -

\- Vika... - dije en tono de aviso.

\- No sirve de nada tratar de ocultarlo más, Dimka. - mi hermana volvió a reír. - ¿O crees que los aplausos de la hinchada fueron porque sí? Ya lo saben todos. Parece que los únicos que aún no lo percibieron son ustedes dos. -

\- Tengo que colgar. - comenté para huir de aquella conversación.

\- Sólo aprovecha que estás con ella y arregla las cosas ¿Ok? - Vika pidió.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que estoy con Rose? -

\- ¿Qué más te haría perder el almuerzo de Acción de Gracias? - ella especuló. Probablemente había notado mi ausencia en la entrevista. - No se habla de otra cosa… -

\- Sólo tuve algo más importante que hacer. - respondí de forma evasiva, evitando pensar en el nuevo torrente de chismes que iban a surgir. En el fondo, no me importan tanto esas cosas desde que logré hacer que Rose me escuchase.

\- ¿No me digas que están encerrados en la habitación del hotel haciendo cosas prohibidas para menores? No te olvides que Claire está ahí. -

\- Graciosa... En realidad, estoy en la casa de los padres de Rose. - comenté sabiendo que me arrepentiría de haberle contado eso. - Voy a quedarme aquí hasta el domingo. -

\- Ay. Dios. Mío. - Hice una mueca con el grito excitado de la chica. - ¿La cosa avanzó tanto así que decidiste ir ya a conocer a los suegros? -

\- Voy a colgar, Viktoria. - le informé.

\- ¡Usa condón! Ya basta con Karo repoblando el mundo. - oí que aconsejaba con diversión antes de cortar la llamada.

Mientras guardaba el móvil de vuelta en el bolsillo, mi mirada fue atraída hacia un aparador que contenía algunas fotos de la familia. Me acerqué y acabé concentrándome en un portarretratos en específico con la imagen de una niña sonriente con una flor en el sombrero.

Aquella sólo podía ser Rose. Ella tenía un rostro extremadamente inocente, con sus ojos oscuros tan llenos de vida. ¿Quién diría que esa niña se convertiría en la mujer hermosa, sexy y fuerte que es hoy?

\- Ella tenía la edad de tu niña en esa foto. - la voz de Abe venida de detrás de mí me sobresaltó ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo allí? - Es mejor que aproveches el tiempo, Belikov. Cuando menos te lo esperas, tendrás que perseguir y amenazar a los chicos que no dejan de aparecer por todos lados. -

El hombre se colocó a mi lado mirando la foto con un aire de nostalgia, entonces observó las otras y tomó uno de los portarretratos.

\- Esa fue en Halloween. - me pasó el objeto en el que se veía una fotografía de Rose vestida como una princesa de Disney. Aquella de la película con el genio. - Ella se empeñó en que quería que yo le encontrara una alfombra voladora y quedó completamente decepcionada cuando no lo conseguí.

\- ¿Y usted realmente intentó encontrar una? - pregunté con algo de diversión.

\- Ah sí. Dios sabe que intenté hacerme con una. Pero al parecer eso no existe. - dijo él girando los ojos.

Me quedé observando aquellas fotos, imaginando a Rose como una niña de la edad de Claire, corriendo por aquella casa y escondiéndose detrás de los árboles en el jardín. Esa imagen me hizo sonreír.

\- Entonces ¿Me vas a contar por qué mi hija me llamó llorando en medio de la noche diciéndome que quería volver a casa o voy a tener que descubrirlo por mis propios métodos? - el tono de Abe cambió completamente y él me miró con el rostro serio.

\- Yo... - me refiero sin saber exactamente lo que iba a hablar. De hecho, obviamente yo no podía contarle lo que sucedió...

\- No me mientas. - él abrió una sonrisa depredadora. - Sabría decir si lo estás haciendo. Puedo ser muy tolerante con las ligerezas de mi hija, pero tú no vas a tener la misma suerte. -

\- Señor Mazur… -

\- No necesita tanta formalidad, chico. - a pesar de la gentileza, su tono aún era intimidador. - Puedes llamarme Abe. -

\- Abe... - empecé, pensando con cuidado en mis próximas palabras. - Rose y yo tuvimos una discusión. La culpa fue completamente mía. Actué con la cabeza caliente y dije algunas cosas que ella no merecía oír. En realidad, estoy arrepentido por todo y he intentado disculparme, pero ella ha sido reticente a escucharme… -

\- Mi hija puede ser increíblemente terrible cuando quiere. - Abe se regocijó como si hallara aquello extremadamente divertido y, de la nada, se contuvo, volviendo a encararme. - Creo que necesitamos una nueva conversación, Belikov. Aparentemente no te dejé lo suficientemente claro lo que sucedería si mi niña salía lastimada. -

Sentí un escalofrío atravesarme con esas palabras, pero Janine apareció en la puerta, rescatándome de aquella situación.

\- Los estamos esperando para cenar. - ella anunció y Abe volvió a sonreír como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

\- ¿Mi invitado llegó ya, Janie? - el hombre cuestionó ¿Invitado? ¿Quién sería?

\- Olvídate de eso, Abe. - Janine giró los ojos de forma exasperada.

\- Es una pena... Pero ven, hijo. - me indicó, pasando su mano por mi hombro y guiándome hasta el comedor. - Tendremos mucho tiempo este fin de semana para una larga conversación. -

Abe tomó su lugar en la cabecera con Janine y Rose a un lado de la mesa. Me senté al otro lado junto a Claire. Noté que, a pesar de que el invitado no apareció, su lugar permanecía puesto al lado de la morena.

\- ¿Sobre qué estaban hablando? - Rose preguntó con desconfianza.

\- Sobre la preciosidad de tener hijos. - Abe explicó arrojándome una rápida mirada. - Algo que espero descubras dentro de muchos años. Y sólo cuando estés debidamente casada. -

Antes de que Rose pudiera responder, el timbre sonó y Abe abrió una sonrisa mientras Alberta atendía la puerta. Un hombre de pelo oscuro y rizado entró a la habitación pareciendo un poco desplazado, pero luego sonrió al avistar a la morena.

\- ¿Ambrose? - Rose preguntó totalmente sorprendida levantándose ¿Ese es el tal Ambrose? ¿Por qué está él aquí?

\- Señor Summers. - Abe se levantó igualmente y fue hasta el muchacho para saludarlo. - Estábamos esperándote. -

\- ¿Estábamos? - Rose continuó sorprendida.

\- Buenas noches, señor Mazur. - el tal Ambrose saludo, a pesar de parecer un tanto intimidado por el padre de Rose, el cual no le concedió la misma gentileza de llamarlo por el apodo.

\- Siéntate, siéntate. - Abe indicó el lugar vacante al lado de Rose e irracionalmente sentí mi sangre hervir con eso.

El muchacho rodeó la mesa, yendo primero a Janine y le dio un breve beso en el rostro antes de tirar a Rose a un abrazo apretado. Peor que ver que realmente estaba feliz de verlo, era la sonrisa de satisfacción que Abe lanzó al observarme.

\- Ambrose, este es Dimitri Belikov. - Rose me presentó así que se separaron - Y la bajita allí es Claire. -

\- Es un placer, Dimitri. - él me extendió la mano y devolví el apretón con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario, entonces miró a Claire. - Hola ahí princesa ¿Cómo está? -

Ella inmediatamente soltó una carcajada para el muchacho por haberla llamado de aquella forma.

\- Me pareció que estarías en Massachusetts. - la morena comentó mientras ambos se acomodaban.

\- Vine a visitar a mis padres y el señor Mazur me avisó de que vendrías después de ver el partido de los Buccaneers entonces no pude dejar escapar la oportunidad. - él le sonrió antes de dirigirse a mí. - Por cierto, menudo partido el de hoy. -

\- Gracias. - murmuré.

\- ¿Tendremos un Super Bowl entre los Bucs y los Pats¹ este año? - Ambrose cuestionó como si fuera cierta la clasificación del Patriots.

\- Si eso ocurre apuesto que mi padre va a humillar a Brady. - Claire devolvió presuntuosa y el hombre se rio.

\- Ella es divertida. - él me comentó haciéndome tener ganas de patearlo.

\- El señor Summers es el antiguo novio de Rose, Belikov. - Abe interrumpió la conversación con una sonrisa exultante. - Tuve mucho trabajo con él. -

\- Él no era mi novio, papá. - Rose trató luego de aclarar. - Nosotros sólo éramos amigos. -

\- No por falta de intentos. - Ambrose pasó el brazo por el hombro de la morena y la tiró cerca, haciéndole girar los ojos. - Sabes que te adoraba, no es así, Rosie. -

\- Yo y más de la mitad de la escuela, Summers. - se rio y dio un falso codazo en sus costillas. Abe pareció incomodado con la proximidad de los dos, pero creo que se divertía más con mi propia incomodidad ante aquella escena.

\- ¿Eres uno de los amigos extraños de Rose? - Claire preguntó de repente, haciendo que el muchacho soltase una carcajada.

\- No sé ¿Soy raro, Rose? - preguntó con una sonrisa galante.

\- Rose me dijo una vez que ella tiene amigos extraños que la llaman de madrugada. - Claire aclaró de forma pensativa. - Y que no pueden bañarse solos ¿Usted es uno de ellos? -

\- ¡Claire! - llamé su atención, conteniendo la voluntad de pellizcarla para que se callara la boca. Rose me miró con una mezcla de diversión y aprehensión en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué? Sólo quiero saber si es uno de ellos. Porque es una cosa muy fea, papá. Hasta yo puedo bañarme sola. - la chica no paraba de hablar.

\- No, pequeña. - Ambrose sonrió, claramente divirtiéndose. - No tuve esa suerte. -

\- Y es en este momento en el que alguien me explica esta historia. - Abe gruñó, mirándome directamente.

\- Abe, mi hija seguramente está imaginando cosas. Rose nunca le diría algo así a una niña de siete años. - intenté una última carta, aprovechando que la chica estaba con la boca llena.

\- No, papá. - ella trató enseguida de tragar y tuve ganas de meter su rostro en el plato que estaba delante de mí - ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú también estabas allí. Fue aquel día que Rose vino a ver la película con nosotros y tu tenías un gran dolor de cabeza. -

\- Claire, creo que ya entendimos. - Rose dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Será mejor que no hayas bañado a nadie de los presentes aquí en esta sala, Rose. - Abe vociferó todavía observándome con una mirada ni un poco amigable. - Con excepción de la chica, por supuesto. -

\- Eh, yo no necesito a nadie para darme un baño. - Claire se quejó. - Ya soy bien grande. -

\- Si, me doy cuenta. - Janine, que hasta entonces sólo nos observaba a todos con curiosidad, abrió una sonrisa alentadora para mi pequeña. - Apuesto a que eres capaz de hacer todo por ti misma. -

\- Lo soy. - Claire declaró orgullosa.

\- Todavía quiero saber quién te llamó, Rosemarie. - Abe insistió.

\- Fue Liss, papá. - Rose dijo con naturalidad como si fuera aquello mismo lo que sucedió. - Ella y el idiota de su novio bebieron demasiado y tuve que salir en medio de la madrugada para cuidar de ella.

\- Ahh, la chica Dragomir. - Abe dio una sonrisa aliviada. Rose definitivamente sabe manipular a su padre. - Ella es una buena chica, quien diría que haría cosas como esas. Pobre Eric. -

\- ¿Sabes que Lissa destrozó el corazón del pobre de Aaron cuando se fueron? - Ambrose comentó.

\- Él siempre supo que ella se iba a ir. - Rose se encogió de hombros. - No fue como si ella hubiera desaparecido de su cama de un día para otro. -

\- Al contrario de ciertas personas. - Janine comentó, haciendo que la morena girase los ojos.

\- Ah sí ¿Tu amigo ya sabe la historia de tu audaz fuga? - Ambrose preguntó cogiendo la mano de Rose. Todo el tiempo daba con una manera de tocarla y mi humor empeoraba a cada minuto.

\- No hui. - Rose murmuró.

\- ¿Ah no? - Janine la fusiló con la mirada. - Entonces supongo que es natural que un día recibiera una llamada telefónica de mi hija simplemente diciendo 'Hola mamá, me he mudado a Florida'. -

Claire observaba a todos con desconfianza y podía decir que ella estaba con cara de que iba a tramar algo en cualquier momento.

\- Rose siempre fue buena en ocultar las cosas. - el chico habló dándole un beso en la frente a la morena. Sentí la inmediata voluntad de golpear su cabeza con una de las bandejas que estaban sobre la mesa hasta que se desmayara. Eso sí sería una escena muy buena de ver.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño sollozo de mi hija. Todos se congelaron y miraron sorprendidos a la chica en pleno llanto.

\- Claire ¿Qué pasó? - pregunté, frotando su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas.

\- Echo de menos a Rose. - respondió entre hipos ¿De qué está hablando?

\- Pero, bajita. - Rose habló. - Estoy aquí mismo. -

\- Pero estás lejos. - Claire continuó lloriqueando mientras Janine miraba sorprendida a ambas. - Y no te voy a ver más después. -

\- Claire, todavía vas a tener bastante tiempo con ella hasta el domingo. - expliqué. Realmente eso fue inesperado. Mi hija nunca ha sido muy sentimental.

\- Rose, siéntate al lado de la chica. - Janine ordenó.

\- Pero Rose está bien aquí. - Ambrose protestó. - Está sentada delante de la niña. -

\- Ella es una niña pequeña, Ambrose. - Janine regañó con impaciencia mientras la morena se trasladaba al lugar vacante al lado de Claire.

\- Esa sí que fue una jugada maestra. - Abe murmuró al ver la sonrisa inocente de mi hija y sólo entonces me di cuenta ¿Ella realmente fingió eso? Bueno, no sería yo quien se fuese a quejar.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquilamente con Rose dándole total atención a Claire y sentí a Janine observándonos atentamente durante todo el tiempo.

\- Fue un placer estar con ustedes, pero necesito marcharme. - Ambrose dijo levantándose después del postre. - Quedé en visitar a mi tía Rhonda por la mañana. -

Entonces él fue a Rose volviendo a darle un fuerte abrazo mientras le decía algo al oído. La morena se rio con lo que él había dicho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que casi hizo que un gruñido se escapara de mis labios.

\- Debería volver mañana por la tarde, señor Summers. - Abe se adelantó hasta el muchacho, dándole un fuerte apretón a su hombro, alejándolo de su hija. - Por cierto, hace tiempo que no corremos juntos ¿No es así? Tal vez podamos repetirlo. -

Eso suena algo extraño. Los dos no parecían tener una relación lo suficientemente cercana como para compartir ese tipo de actividad. En verdad Ambrose aparecía tenerle un poco de miedo al padre de Rose.

\- Pero, nosotros nunca hemos salido a correr juntos. - observó mirando con duda hacia el hombre mayor.

\- ¿Como que no? - el padre de la morena preguntó. - Sé que fue hace unos siete u ocho años, pero recuerdo perfectamente haber corrido contigo. Fue una tarde agradable. -

\- Papá. - Rose se entrometió - correr alrededor de la casa persiguiendo a mi amigo con un bate de béisbol mientras gritabas que ibas a matarlo no cuenta. -

\- Correr detrás de él, correr con él. - Abe se dio de hombros apretando aún más el hombro del muchacho, guiándolo hacia la salida. - Es prácticamente la misma cosa ¿Quién sabe quizás esta vez te alcanzo? -

\- Te veo mañana, Rose. - Ambrose gritó antes de que Abe cerrarse la puerta en su rostro y se volviese hacia mí.

\- Vamos, Belikov. - él declaró desde el comedor y me levanté en ese mismo instante para acompañarlo y evitar recibir el mismo trato que el otro hombre. - Te voy a llevar a tu cuarto. -

\- ¿En qué habitación vas a ponerlos, papá? - Rose preguntó desconfiada mientras nos seguía de cerca.

\- En el cuarto azul. - Abe explicó y entonces dio una rápida mirada en mi dirección. - Está bien cerca de la habitación de Rose ¿Sabes? Para llegar hasta allí sólo tendrías que pasar por la puerta de mi habitación.

\- Papá... - Rose gimió cuando nos acercamos a un pasillo con varias puertas.

\- Como usted puede ver, Belikov, el piso en esta parte de la casa cruje bastante. - él comentó pisando fuertemente el piso de madera que protestó y entonces frenó al frente de una de las puertas. - Y tengo un sueño extremadamente ligero. -

Rose se limitó a girar los ojos y se alejó balbuceando que iba a buscar a Claire que se había quedado en la mesa con Janine repitiendo el postre.

El hombre abrió la puerta de una habitación que no decepcionó en nada en comparación con el resto de la casa. Era igual de extravagante, con paredes en un tono azul oscuro adornadas con varios detalles en dorado, además de la pomposidad de los muebles. Vi que nuestras maletas ya habían sido llevadas allá y estaban sobre la cama.

\- Recuerde, Belikov. Siempre estoy vigilando. - Abe advirtió antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarme solo en la habitación.

Me fui a la cama y me senté soltando un suspiro cansado. Este va a ser un largo fin de semana.

* * *

¹ New England Patriots, o sólo Pats, es el equipo con sede en Foxborough, Massachusetts cuyo estratega es Tom Brady (conocido también por ser el marido de la modelo Gisele Bündchen). El equipo fue cinco veces campeón del Super Bowl, todos con Brady al frente.


	30. 30 Million Reasons

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30 - Million Reasons**

 _I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away_

 _But baby, I just need one good one, good one_

 _Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one_

 _Baby, I just need one good one to stay_

 _ **Lady Gaga**_

A pesar de la extraña cena que mi padre nos proporcionó, el resto de la noche fue muy tranquila. Dimitri y Claire se fueron a la cama temprano y yo me quedé en mi habitación tratando de acostumbrarme a la idea de que este era nuevamente mi lugar, mi hogar.

Ya no estaba segura si había sido una buena o una mala idea traer a los dos hasta aquí. Al mismo tiempo que aplazó nuestra despedida, acabé dándome cuenta de cuánto me gustaba tenerlos conmigo. Lo bien que me sentía al ver a Dimitri conversando con mi padre o a mi madre prestándole atención a Claire. Era como tener a mi familia entera reunida. Las dos partes de mi corazón juntas.

 _Cuando tengo que viajar debido a los partidos, no sólo extraño a Claire. Te extraño a ti, extraño nuestra familia._

Las palabras de Dimitri no dejaban de repetirse en mi mente después de acostarme. ¿Él realmente pensaba en mí de esa manera o era sólo otro intento de convencerme para que volviese?

No, no puede ser... Eso suena tan sincero... Tan sincero como la sonrisa que el ruso dio al vernos en la pantalla del estadio. No pude dejar de sonreír de la misma forma ante el recuerdo. Él estaba tan hermoso en aquel momento, con un brillo en los ojos que no veía allí hace tiempo. Tal vez desde el Festival de Gasparilla.

Pero poco a poco mi sonrisa murió al darme cuenta de que ahora era demasiado tarde. Incluso con aquellas declaraciones, ya no podía volver. No después de su desconfianza, quizás hasta podría dejar todo atrás, pero, esto era algo que siempre me pesaría. No podía correr el riesgo de que él me hiera otra vez, más aún, luego de descubrir cuanto una palabra suya podía destrozar mi corazón.

El viernes por la mañana, mis padres decidieron mostrarle la propiedad a Dimitri y fui detrás de ellos para evitar que el viejo intentase intimidar al ruso sin necesidad. Claire y yo aprovechamos aquel tiempo juntas y jugamos entre los árboles del jardín bajo la mirada curiosa de los demás. Fue bueno pasar ese tiempo con ella, pero sentía que mi corazón se apretaba cada vez que recordaba que serían nuestros últimos momentos juntos.

Ambrose regresó por la tarde para otra visita y nos quedamos en el salón debido a la lluvia ligera que empezó a caer en el exterior. Él se encargó de permanecer todo el tiempo a mi lado, aun teniendo que aguantar las constantes miradas amenazantes de mi padre. Estaba feliz de verlo, pero, esta cercanía me dejó extrañamente incómoda, sobre todo cuando Dimitri nos evaluaba con una expresión nada agradable.

\- Rose era siempre la que proponía las ideas más divertidas. - Ambrose contó mientras Claire dibujaba en la mesa de centro con mi padre observando atentamente su obra. - Una vez, ella se apareció en mi puerta y me convenció de que deberíamos ir a una fiesta. -

\- ¿Podemos no recordar esas cosas? - le pedí. - Sólo tenía dieciséis años. -

Una cosa era un hecho. Nosotros dos, junto con Lissa y Aaron siempre andábamos juntos en nuestra adolescencia.

\- Quiero saber. - Dimitri habló súbitamente interesado.

\- Yo también. - mi madre declaró en tono irónico. - Siempre es fascinante descubrir lo que era diversión para ustedes. -

\- Bien, nosotros condujimos por la ciudad buscando alguna fiesta, pero no había ninguna. - mi amigo continuó. - Entonces pasamos a buscar a Lissa y Aaron y decidimos hacer nuestra propia fiesta. -

\- Elegí un gran lugar para eso. - sonreí ante el recuerdo. De cierta forma hablar de ello potenciaba la sensación agridulce de estar nuevamente en casa

\- Por supuesto. - Ambrose se rio. - Nosotros conseguimos algunas bebidas e invadimos la casa del Señor Dennheimer. Él es un viejo aburrido que vive del otro lado del lago y oportunamente Rose se acordó que él estaba de viaje. -

\- ¿Por qué invadieron la casa del hombre? - Janine preguntó horrorizada

\- La casa tenía una gran piscina. - me di de hombros.

\- Aquí también tienes una gran piscina, Rosemarie. - ella me regañó como si aquello acabara de suceder y Dimitri me miró con diversión.

\- Apuesto que no tan buena como una que estaba prohibida. - el ruso comentó.

\- Exacto. - guiñé un ojo para él.

\- De todos modos. - Ambrose prosiguió. - nosotros llamamos a algunas personas y realmente aprovechamos aquella piscina. Y hubiera sido todo perfecto, si el Señor D no hubiera vuelto a la casa antes de tiempo y llamado a la policía.

Gemí al recordar el desenlace de aquella historia ¿Por qué aquel viejo tenía que aparecer justo en el auge de la fiesta?

\- Rose apenas conseguía quedarse de pie por sí sola, cuanto menos podía salir corriendo. - el moreno se rio.

\- ¿Usted bebió, Rosemarie? - mi madre me fusiló con los ojos.

\- Madre ¿Vamos realmente a pasar por eso de nuevo? Es siempre lo mismo. Tú me pregunta si yo bebí y yo respondo que no, pero ambas sabemos que eso no es verdad. -

\- Tu malcriaste a la niña, Ibrahim. - Janine dijo girando los ojos, llamando la atención de mi padre que, hasta entonces, parecía completamente compenetrado en una conversación con Claire acerca del dibujo que ella hacía.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó totalmente confundido. - ¿Que hice? -

\- La mimaste demasiado. - repitió. - Nunca te importó cuando ella aparecía borracha. -

\- Deja a la chica, Janie. - Abe dijo de forma indulgente y volvió su atención a Claire una vez más.

\- Era una adolescente. - me justifiqué. - Ya no hago más ese tipo de cosas. -

Vi a Dimitri levantar una ceja y arrojar una mirada significativa alzando las esquinas de los labios de forma burlona y devolví la mirada exasperada _¡¿Qué pasa?!_ No estaba tan borracha en la fiesta de Mason...

\- En fin. - Ambrose intentó terminar de contar - conseguí lanzar a Rose por encima del muro cuando los policías llegaron, pero acabé siendo atrapado en su lugar. No necesito decir que mi padre no estaba ni un poco feliz. -

De hecho, el señor S. prohibió a Ambrose verme por meses. No es como si eso nos lo hubiera impedido realmente.

\- ¿Usted lanzó a mi pequeña de un muro? - Abe finalmente parece haber entrado en la conversación.

\- ¿De todo lo que él ha dicho, fue sólo eso lo que has oído? - mi madre se quejó.

\- Estaba distraído con el dibujo de la chica. - se encogió de hombros. - Oh ¿Y qué es esto de aquí? -

Mi padre tomó una de las hojas de Claire.

\- Es una nueva jugada para que mi padre intente en el entrenamiento. - ella dijo y Abe nos miró de forma especulativa.

\- No intentes entenderlo. - Dimitri respondió. - Dios sabe que con ella no se discute. -

\- ¿Y este? - él tomó otra hoja

\- Ese es el adefesio. - Claire se dio de hombros concentrándose en garabatear otra hoja.

\- ¿Adefesio? - Pregunté curiosa y Abe me pasó la hoja. Era difícil definir lo que era aquella criatura que ella había dibujado.

\- Sí. Ese fue el nombre que le di al gato extraño que mi mamá me dio. - la niña explicó y se reía al mismo tiempo, mientras mostraba el dibujo a Dimitri y Ambrose intentaba espiar por encima de mi hombro.

\- Pero eso no es un gato. - Ambrose observó.

\- Entonces es perfecto. – sonri+o al ruso. - Eso tampoco lo era. -

\- Definitivamente no. - él estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Ese demonio casi te mata. - lo instigue.

\- No sé qué fue peor. - Dimitri giró los ojos, a pesar de la media sonrisa en sus labios. - El bicho clavado en mi cuello o tú golpeándome con la almohada. -

\- Ok. - empecé a reír al recordar ese episodio. Fue prácticamente la primera vez que percibí lo difícil que sería vivir en esa casa con esa tentación rusa tan cerca. - Pude haber exagerado un poco. -

\- ¿Un poco? - volvió a levantar la ceja. - El bicho estaba agarrado a mi garganta y tú me estabas dejando mareado de tanto golpearme. -

\- ¿De qué están hablando? - Ambrose preguntó pareciendo poco satisfecho por estar fuera de la conversación.

De hecho, por un momento Dimitri y yo acabamos olvidando que ellos estaban allí y que no conocían esa historia.

\- La mamá de Claire le dio ese "gato" desnudo. - hice señas con los dedos. Eso no era un gato ni aquí ni en China. - Después ella se llevó a la chica a pasar unos días juntas, dejándonos solos en la casa con aquella criatura. -

\- Yo no era del agrado del bicho. - Dimitri continuó. - Pero parecía que si le gustaba Rose. -

\- Así fue... Él invadió mi cuarto en medio de la noche y acabó atacando a Dimitri cuando él intentó sacar el gato de allí. - expliqué. Me sentía un poco incómoda ante la mirada penetrante de Janine. - Y puede que atacara a Dimitri con una almohada en algún momento, tratando de ayudar. -

\- ¿Por qué mi papá estaba en tu cuarto? - Claire preguntó confundida.

\- Esa es una excelente pregunta. - Abe habló pausadamente encarando a Dimitri.

\- Te aconsejo que empieces a correr, Belikov. - Ambrose provocó. - Ya estuve en esa situación y, créeme, nunca termina bien. -

\- Me asusté cuando aquel ser invadió mi cuarto y empecé a gritar. - expliqué, ignorando deliberadamente el comentario de mi amigo. - Dimitri me escuchó y corrió hasta allí para ver lo que estaba pasando. -

\- Estoy vigilándote, muchacho. - mi padre dijo de forma amenazadora. - Tal vez sea bueno que te presente a Catharina al fin de cuentas. -

\- ¡Ni lo pienses, viejo! - lo miré con los ojos semicerrados.

\- Eh, a ti no te importó cuando él quiso presentarme a Catharina. - Ambrose se quejó malhumorado.

\- Porque tú te lo merecías, Ambrose. - le devolví aguantándome la risa.

\- ¿Quién es Catharina? - Dimitri parecía genuinamente confundido.

\- Es su Winchester 44. - mi madre explicó y el ruso perdió un poco de color mientras mi amigo y yo nos reíamos de su reacción.

Ambrose se quedó hasta el final de la tarde y aproveché el tiempo antes de la cena para tomar un baño y tratar de organizar un poco mis cosas en el armario. Apenas había abierto una maleta desde que llegué aquí y esperaba que con esto me convencería a mí misma de que realmente estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Al día siguiente, cuando salí de mi cuarto, noté que la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa, lo que era muy extraño. Seguramente dormí más de lo que debería, entonces seguí apresurada hasta la cocina. Al entrar allí encontré a mi madre preparando un cappuccino en la cafetera.

\- Buenos días. - ella sonrió. - ¿Quieres uno? -

\- Claro ¿Dónde están todos? -

\- Abe llevó a Claire y a Dimitri a dar un paseo. - Janine explicó con aire desinteresado.

\- ¡La puta que lo parió! - insulté en turco para evitar que mi madre discutiera conmigo. - ¿Y tú has dejado al viejo solo con Dimitri? ¿No ves que él sólo va a aterrorizar al pobre hombre? -

\- Deja que Abe se divierta un poco. - dijo condescendiente. - Le quitaste ese placer cuando te marchaste a Florida. -

Giré los ojos ante ese comentario y me limité a coger mi cappuccino y seguir hacia la puerta, cuando ella me llamó:

\- ¿Rose? ¿Podemos conversar un minuto? -

\- Te estabas tardando. - suspiré.

Sin contar con sus observaciones mortificadas durante las historias de Ambrose, mi madre casi no dijo nada desde que llegué y eso nunca es una buena señal. Ella nunca se pierde una oportunidad de criticarme.

Janine ignoró deliberadamente mi comentario y se encaminó hacia una pequeña área abierta en la parte de atrás de la casa sin comprobar si la estaba siguiendo. Sabía que lo hacía.

Cuando llegamos al lugar nos sentamos, me envolví de la mejor manera posible en mi abrigo. La temperatura había caído aún más desde la última noche y me había olvidado cuánto detestaba el clima helado de Pensilvania.

A pesar de ello el frío de alguna forma era reconfortante. Más que mi madre, por lo menos. Ella se limitó a quedarse un buen rato mirándome mientras bebía de su taza.

\- ¿Vas a decir algo? - pregunté después de unos minutos.

\- Estoy esperando a que empieces, de hecho. - dijo dándose de hombros.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Eres tu quien me ha llamado. -

\- Rose, soy tu madre. Esperaba que pudieras hablar conmigo sobre lo que te está pasando en lugar de huir. -

Aquella declaración me desarmó un poco y acabé admitiendo:

\- No quería que me juzgaras como siempre lo haces. -

\- No soy tan mala, hija. Puedo ver que estás sufriendo. - Janine contestó con un tono que en ella podría parecer maternal y que casi me hizo caer de la silla. - ¿Quieres decirme lo que está pasando? -

¿Realmente quería oírme? ¿Ella sería capaz de eso? ¿Y yo? ¿Podría intentarlo?

\- Mi vida está hecha un completo lío. - acabé desahogándome, dándole un voto de confianza. - Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto al volver aquí, pero ahora ya no estoy segura de tenerlo tan claro. -

\- ¿Por qué tienes dudas? -

\- Bueno, es complicado... - hablé desviando la mirada. Creo que realmente no puedo abrirme sobre todo lo que está pasando conmigo.

\- ¿Supongo que eso está relacionado con el ruso que está en este momento siendo torturado psicológicamente por tu padre? - ella instigó.

\- ¿Qué? - di una risa nerviosa. - ¿De dónde sacaste eso? -

\- Rose, no soy ciega. - Janine sonrió convencida. - Y, además, los dos no son exactamente maestros del disfraz. -

\- No sé de qué estás hablando. - murmuré ¿Por qué todo el mundo está empeñado en que Dimitri corresponde a mis sentimientos? Eso sí que es absurdo.

\- Dame algún crédito, por favor. - ella giró los ojos. - Sabes que voy a poder descubrirlo, entonces ¿Por qué no me adelantas las cosas? -

\- Ok. - suspiré un tanto cansada de estar dándole vueltas a todo aquello sola. - Puede que esté sintiendo algo por Dimitri, pero nunca sucedió nada. No es como si fuera correspondida. -

Janine dio una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo una cara divertida para mí, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, prefiriendo seguir otro camino:

\- ¿Y por qué estás huyendo? Tú nunca has sido el tipo de persona que abandona el barco cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles o incómodas. Por el contrario. -

\- Nosotros discutimos. - expliqué. - Dimitri me dijo algunas cosas que me lastimaron demasiado y no puedo permitir que eso vuelva a suceder. -

\- Él me parece una persona muy centrada. - ella comentó pensativa. - ¿Has hecho algo para sacarlo de sus casillas? -

\- A pesar de que sea algo difícil para ti de creer, esta vez no tuve nada que ver con ello. Dije algo indignada. - ¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de mí?

\- Entonces ¿Sabes el porqué de que él actuase de esa forma? - Janine insistió.

\- Bueno... - ¿Cómo explicarlo sin revelar demasiado? - La madre de Claire le contó algunas cosas que se había inventado acerca de mí y amenazó con quitarle la custodia de la niña debido a eso, entonces él se desquitó conmigo. -

Busqué dejar la historia totalmente genérica. Tal vez ella piense que el motivo de la pelea fue algo relacionado con los celos de Tasha y no quiera más detalles.

\- ¿Hablaste con él después? Sobre eso, quiero decir. -

\- Dimitri lo ha estado intentado, pero he evitado hablar del tema o sobre cualquier otra cosa con él. - reconocí, me sentía un poco idiota. Creo que debería por lo menos haberlo dejado hablar ya que, justamente, el hecho de que él no me escuchase es lo que causó todo este malentendido.

Janine me evaluó durante algún tiempo, dejándome completamente incómoda, hasta que volvió a hablar:

\- Sé que puede ser un shock para ti, pero la gente puede equivocarse. Ellas nos lastiman a veces, sólo que no podemos huir siempre que eso sucede. -

Miré sorprendida a mi madre. Sus palabras eran muy parecidas a las de Lissa. Pero ¿Alguna de ellas conseguía verlo?

\- La cuestión es que él no confió en mí, madre. - argumenté. - Dimitri eligió creer las mentiras que aquella mujer dijo antes de escuchar lo que yo tenía que decir. -

\- Rose, tú misma has dicho que ella lo amenazó con quitarle a su niña. - apuntó. - Está a la vista que ese hombre está loco por su hija y, ciertamente, la posibilidad de que eso suceda afectó su juicio. -

\- Yo... no sé… -

\- Pero yo sí lo sé. Los padres son capaces de cualquier cosa por sus hijos... - mi madre pareció lejana por un momento. - Yo, por ejemplo, he renunciado a muchas cosas por ti. -

\- ¿Por mí? - Eso me tomó completamente desprevenida.

\- ¡Claro! - ella respondió de forma casi indignada. - No era como si realmente pudiera seguir siendo una bailarina y criarte al mismo tiempo. -

Sabía que Janine tuvo una carrera prometedora en el ballet, habiendo incluso sido solista del American Ballet Theatre, pero siempre creí que ella había optado por no continuar más con su carrera.

\- Pensé que habías desistido por haberte casado con Abe y no por mí. - expliqué encogiéndome ligeramente los hombros.

\- Eso también peso, pero no era lo que había planeado para mi vida en un principio. - Janine explicó con un aire nostálgico. - Me enamoré de tu padre y terminé embarazada sin planearlo. Hasta antes de que nacieras tenía en mente que nada interferiría en mi carrera. Rechacé varias propuestas de matrimonio de Abe y decidí que tan pronto tuvieras la edad suficiente irías a un internado y te quedarías con él. Sólo que, cuando el doctor te puso en mis brazos y vi tu pequeño rostro, supe que no podría hacerlo. Quería ser tu madre, verte crecer, enseñarte a ser una buena persona. Y con certeza fue la mejor decisión, porque Dios sabe que harías tu ahora si hubieras estado sola bajo la supervisión de tu padre. -

A pesar del comentario punzante del final, todo el discurso de mi madre me conmovió. Nosotras nunca tuvimos una relación muy cercana, siempre vivíamos envueltas en pequeños conflictos por su postura rígida y mi mal genio, pero oír lo que ella hizo por mí me hizo percibir que su amor nunca estuvo en las grandes declaraciones o demostraciones, sino en los pequeños actos.

\- En fin. - ella volvió a hablar corrigiendo su tono para el práctico y directo de siempre. - Lo que quiero decir es que cualquier padre y madre acaba poniendo a sus hijos por encima de todo. Son capaces de renunciar a lo que más quieren y hacer cosas impensadas para protegerlos. Entonces, no es que Dimitri no confíe en ti, es sólo que el miedo de perder a su hija lo hizo actuar de forma irracional. -

Pensé en esas palabras por un instante. Realmente si Janine Hathaway fue capaz de desistir de todo lo que había planeado para sí misma por mí, tal vez, no sea tan incomprensible la actitud de Dimitri. Él estaba sólo protegiendo a su hija de la amenaza que él creyó que yo era. Por supuesto, él podría haber puesto sus ideas en su lugar y escucharme antes de arrojar ese montón de cosas sobre mí, pero podía perdonarlo por todo.

Por otro lado, seguía sin poder volver. No cuando lo amo tanto y no sabía si ese amor un día sería correspondido ¿Y si él un día se interesara por otra persona? ¿O incluso volvía con Tasha? ¿Sería obligada a presenciar todo esto? ¿Cómo quedaría mi corazón?

\- Me siento idiota. - declaré recostando mi cabeza en la mesa.

\- ¿Por estar huyendo? - mi madre preguntó confundida.

\- Por sentirme así en relación a él. - murmuré. - Nunca quise nada de esto, madre... El drama es la última cosa que quiero en mi vida. -

\- Una cosa que aprendí con la vida, mi niña. - Janine dio un suspiro. - Es que no se puede controlar al corazón. Los sentimientos aparecen y lo hacen de repente. Eso no nos hace idiotas, nos hace humanos. Y no sirve de nada huir, porque ellos siempre nos vencen. Yo soy la prueba. Lo que sentimos no desaparece simplemente por apartarnos. En realidad, parece que se intensifica con la distancia. -

\- Lo extraño. - finalmente admití en voz alta. - Temía que me lastimara y lo alejé, pero realmente lo echo de menos. -

\- Rose. - ella dijo levantándose. Creo que nuestro momento de madre e hija acabó. - Si realmente lo quieres, no dejes que tus miedos te impidan ser feliz ¡Tú eres una Mazur, por el amor de Dios! ¡Ve detrás de él, y haz que suceda! -

Janine se fue dejándome allí sentada, completamente confundida por lo que acababa de suceder ¿Mi madre realmente me aconsejó volver a Florida con Dimitri? ¿Me animó a intentar una relación con mi jefe? ¿Sería posible estar borracho a estas horas?

Después de un tiempo decidí buscar a mi padre para asegurarme de que Dimitri continuase vivo y vi a lo lejos a Claire corriendo por el jardín mientras los dos estaban sentados en un banco absorbidos en una conversación privada. El ruso no parecía amedrentado o lastimado, sólo estaba bastante pensativo, así que me pareció mejor no interferir.

Volví a la casa y traté de ocuparme por el resto de la mañana, pero todo el tiempo me recordaba que este era prácticamente nuestro último día juntos. Dimitri y Claire regresarían a Florida la mañana siguiente y ahora yo paraba de preguntarme si no debería volver con ellos _¡Maldita sea!_

Después del almuerzo Dimitri fue a atender una llamada y me dejó sola con Claire en el salón. Ella pasó a evaluar las fotos del aparador, parándose especialmente en una que fué tomada el día de mi Sweet Sixteen². Mi padre organizó una gran fiesta y, por la mañana, dejó una infinidad de globos rojos en mi puerta. No perdí la oportunidad de tomarme una foto con ellos, aún sin estar totalmente arreglada.

\- Estás muy linda en esta foto. - Claire dijo tomando el portarretratos con sus pequeñas manos y lo trajo hasta el sofá donde yo estaba.

\- Eso fue en mi cumpleaños de dieciséis. - expliqué ayudándola a sentarse en mi regazo. - El viejo envió un globo por cada año de vida. -

\- Eso parece ser muy cool. - dijo con la mirada fascinada. - ¿Crees que mi papá va a hacerlo también cuando cumpla dieciséis? -

\- Apuesto que él amaría hacerlo, pero entonces, tú serás tratada como una princesa. - provoque. - Y sabemos cuánto detestas eso. -

\- Creo que no sería tan malo. - Claire me dijo dándose de hombros, lo que me dejó bastante sorprendida. - Tu parecías realmente feliz. -

\- Y lo estaba. - revelé tomando la fotografía y mirándola con cierta añoranza. La vida era tan fácil en aquella época.

\- Creo que no me importaría ser una princesa si así me pareciera a ti. - la niña declaró. - Si hago esa fiesta ¿Vas a estar allí? -

\- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. - guiñé un ojo para ella.

\- Espero que no te olvides de mí, Rose. - Claire murmuró cabizbaja y sentí que mi corazón fallaba. Solté la foto sobre el sofá y agarré su rostro, levantándola suavemente hasta que ella me pudiera ver. Al observar su mirada triste aquella cuestión que rondó mi mente más temprano volvió a asomarse, pero la alejé para concentrarme en la pequeña.

\- Nunca me voy a olvidar de ti, bajita. Somos amigas, independientemente de la distancia ¿Ok? - dije antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

Claire me devolvió el abrazo por unos instantes, entonces, la oí decir:

\- Papá, has vuelto. -

Solté a la chica y lo vi apoyado en el tope de la puerta detrás de mí con un cierto brillo en los ojos.

\- No quería molestar. - Dimitri comentó. - ¿Puedo ver esa foto? -

\- Claro. - sonreí cuando se sentó a mi lado y le entregué el portarretratos.

\- Y yo me voy a buscar a aquel viejo. - Claire saltó de mi regazo, haciéndome reír. - Es divertido. -

\- ¡Claire! - Dimitri la reprendió antes de que ella saliera de la sala. - No le digas así al señor Mazur. -

\- Pero Rose le dice así. - la niña respondió confundida.

\- Él es su padre. -

\- ¿Entonces te puedo llamar viejo también? - ella dirigió una sonrisa diabólica hacia él que me miró con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Estás viendo en qué tipo de situaciones me metes? - Dimitri intentó ser serio, aunque estaba claramente divirtiéndose.

\- No tengo la culpa. - me eximí antes de mirar a Claire. - Y tú no seas mala, tu padre no es un viejo todavía. -

\- Gracias. - él giró los ojos

\- Él hasta está bien conservado para ser viejito. - guiñe un ojo para la chica que salió corriendo mientras reía, el ruso me miraba incrédulo.

\- ¿Viejito? - Me preguntó.

\- La edad les llega a todos, camarada. - instigué.

\- No soy mucho más viejo que tú. - Dimitri me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ahora puede que no se note tanto la diferencia, creo. - respondí pensativa. - Pero en la época de la foto debías estar formándote en la universidad mientras yo estaba siendo castigada por robar el Porsche de mi padre. -

\- Tú realmente eras una delincuente juvenil ¿No? - Dijo mirando la foto, observándola atentamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté al notar que su sonrisa se desvaneció.

\- Una hermosa delincuente juvenil, debo decir. - él suspiró y entonces me miró un tanto inseguro, colocando la foto sobre la mesa del centro. - Rose... Quería conversar contigo antes de volver a St. Pete. Por favor. -

Lo observé por un momento. En realidad, mi voluntad era huir de aquella conversación como había hecho todos estos días, pero le debía al menos una oportunidad para explicarse.

\- Claro. - respondí levantándome. - Pero vamos a un lugar más tranquilo. -

Seguimos hacia el balcón de la casa y nos sentamos en los sofás que quedaban de frente al lago. Difícilmente alguien nos molestaría aquí.

\- Rose. - Dimitri comenzó un poco incierto. - ¿Prometes no interrumpirme? Realmente necesito decirte algunas cosas. -

-Bueno. - concordé después de pensar un poco. - Me voy a esforzar para eso. -

\- Quería explicarme, de hecho. - él dijo desviando la mirada de la mía. - No tuve la oportunidad de aclarar lo que sucedió ese día y todo lo que me contó Tasha. -

\- Dimitri... - intenté impedir que continuara. No quería revivir aquello y no sabía si quería oír los detalles de lo que aquella mujer dijo.

\- Me has prometido dejarme hablar. - el ruso me recordó.

\- Está bien. - suspiré. - Continúa.

\- Aquel día, cuando Tasha apareció, ella estaba trastornada. - prosiguió. Recuerdo escuchar los gritos de ambos y Claire estaba aterrorizada. Principalmente después de un sonido sordo, como un golpe. No fue algo agradable. - Ella me mostró esa revista, diciendo que había contratado a un detective para investigarte y que él descubrió que Nathan era un traficante y ustedes habían estado en una relación por más de un año. -

\- ¿Traficante? - pregunté sorprendida ¿De dónde esa loca sacó eso? Hasta donde yo recordaba la maldita revista no decía nada de eso.

\- Tasha incluso me dio a entender que Iván y tú me estaban mintiendo desde el principio y... - Dimitri vaciló mirando el suelo. - Bueno, ella dijo otra serie de cosas que no necesitas saber y al final anunció que tomaría la custodia de Claire sobre la base de supuestas pruebas que tenía al respecto y se la llevaría a Europa. En realidad, me quedé muy asustado por mi hija, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que había algo mal en todo aquello. Tú nunca me diste motivos para desconfiar de ti y debería haberte escuchado… -

Miré al hombre sentado a mi lado que parecía totalmente miserable y me acordé en ese mismo instante de la conversación que había tenido esta mañana con mi madre. Entendía lo que pudo haber sentido en aquel momento, pero ¿Por qué no pudo simplemente escucharme? Se lo habría explicado todo y nos habríamos ahorrado esta situación...

\- Yo confiaba tanto en ti, como nunca he confiado en nadie, Rose. - volvió a hablar. - Entonces, pensar que me habías mentido... Bueno, eso me afectó... Mucho. -

Sentí mi corazón dar un salto en mi pecho ¿Él confiaba tanto así en mí?

Hasta entonces estaba entendiendo que toda su actitud había sido motivada por su miedo a perder a Claire. _El miedo de perder a su hija lo hizo actuar de forma irracional,_ fue lo que Janine dijo. Seguía herida por su falta de confianza, pero, nunca pensé que justamente por confiar tanto en mí y creer que lo había engañado había quedado tan trastornado.

\- No me dejaste explicarte. - terminé diciendo en un susurro. - Tu desconfianza me lastimó. Mucho… -

\- Lo sé. - Dimitri cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. - Fue insoportable la idea de que pudieras haber estado mintiéndome durante todo este tiempo, así que simplemente no te dejé hablar porque tenía miedo de ser engañado de nuevo. De terminar creyendo en ti otra vez. Realmente lo siento mucho por eso, Rose... Si pudiera volver en el tiempo… -

\- ¿Por qué no me dejaste explicarte? - no puede contener más las lágrimas. - Quiero decir acabas de decirme, pero, aun así, si tu confiabas tanto en mí… -

\- Porque fui un ciego idiota. - el ruso me interrumpió, mirándome directamente por primera vez desde que comenzamos esta conversación. Había tanto dolor en sus ojos. - Pasé todo este tiempo tratando de hacer que me perdonaras, pero la verdad es que lo estropeé todo. Realmente estropeé la mejor cosa que sucedió en nuestras vidas. -

\- Joder, Dimitri... - murmuré al darme cuenta de cuánto sus palabras me afectaban. - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? -

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundido.

\- Hacerme llorar y después decir algo dulce. - hablé, secando mi rostro con la manga de mi blusa ¿Por qué tengo que amarlo? ¿Por qué me dejo afectar tanto por sus palabras? Sentía que necesitaba terminar esto de una vez por todas. Aquel asunto ya había ido demasiado lejos. - Te perdono. -

\- ¿En serio? - Dimitri me miró esperanzado.

\- Sí, no sirve de nada seguir discutiendo esto. Y no quiero que quede este malentendido entre nosotros cuando te vayas mañana. - declaré y lo vi marchitarse poco a poco. Quería decirle que regresaría con él, que todo sería como antes, pero no iba a volver atrás con mi decisión. Tenía que dar vuelta la página. - Vamos a dejar esto en el pasado ¿Ok? -

\- Creo que no tenemos elección. - desvió la mirada.

\- Espero que la próxima niñera cuide bien a Claire. - cambié de asunto. - Ella realmente lo necesita. -

\- No voy a contratar a una nueva niñera. - el ruso habló mirando al vacío.

\- ¿Vas a llevarla a los entrenamientos? - pregunté extrañada con esa decisión. Por supuesto eso no iba a salir bien. Stan iba simplemente a explotar.

\- No. - suspiró antes de continuar. - Voy a dejar el equipo. -

\- ¿Que vas a hacer qué? - casi me ahogo. - ¿Cómo dices? -

\- Rose, ya no puedo hacer eso con Claire. - se encogió de hombros. - Ella ya sufre por las actitudes de su madre y no voy a someter a mi niña a esto. No voy a dejar que se apegue a alguien sólo para perder a esa persona después de un tiempo. Es hora de revisar mis prioridades… -

\- Pero tú amas jugar. - lo observé de forma idiota.

\- Amo más a mi hija. - Dimitri afirmó con convicción, entonces miró profundamente a mis ojos. - A veces me pregunto cómo es posible amar tanto a una persona y no saber cómo demostrarlo. -

\- Dimitri, debe haber otra forma. - insistí. - Sólo necesitas encontrar a otra persona. -

\- No necesitamos a nadie, Rose. - continuó sosteniendo mi mirada. - Te necesitamos a ti. Pero no voy a pedirte más que vuelvas, no cuando te lastimé hasta el punto de alejarte de esta manera. Necesitas ser feliz. Quiero que tú seas feliz. -

\- Dimitri... - todavía intentaba pensar en alguna solución cuando se levantó.

\- Rose, yo fallé como jugador, fallé como marido y fallé contigo. - él decretó. - No voy a fallar como padre. -

Permanecí allí totalmente aturdida por la revelación mientras Dimitri entraba a la casa ¿Está realmente considerando esto? El fútbol es su vida, le encanta jugar.

 _Cualquier padre y madre acaba poniendo a sus hijos por encima de todo. Son capaces de renunciar a lo que más quieren y hacer cosas impensadas para protegerlos._

Las palabras de Janine nunca fueron tan precisas.

Pero ¿Era aquello justo? ¿Era justo que Dimitri renunciara al mayor sueño de su vida de esa manera? ¿Podía quedarme simplemente allí viendo como eso sucedía cuando ya lo había perdonado y todo lo que me impedía volver eran mis miedos y mi terquedad?

No, no podía hacerlo. Janine tiene razón, soy una Mazur y no voy a huir más. Voy a regresar a Florida.

* * *

El American Ballet Theatre (ABT) es una de las más importantes compañías de ballet del mundo, el grupo tiene su base en Nueva York y tiene tres niveles de bailarines, en escala ascendente: el cuerpo de baile, solista y principal.

² En los . la fiesta de debutantes ocurre a los 16 años y es conocida como "Sweet Sixteen".


	31. 31 I m Yours

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31 - I´m Yours**

 **So I won't hesitate no more, no more**

 **It cannot wait I'm sure**

 **There's no need to complicate**

 **Our time is short**

 **This is our fate, I'm yours**

 _ **Jason Mraz**_

 **Dimitri POV**

Cuando nos despertamos el sábado, Claire quería correr directamente hacia el cuarto de Rose. Se lo impedí, convenciéndola de tomar el desayuno primero. Sabía que la morena se ponía de mal humor cuando la despertaban muy temprano y yo necesitaba que estuviera bien, ya que aún no había conseguido encontrar el momento para hablar con ella a solas. Aquel era nuestro último día allí y necesitaba intentar hacer que me escuchara al menos una última vez, aunque solo fuera para despedirnos adecuadamente.

Estaba optimista de que conseguiría convencerla de volver cuando vinimos aquí, pero verla tan feliz estos días en la casa de sus padres me hizo pensar si realmente debería insistir en eso. Rose parecía estar bien al lado de su familia y de su amigo molesto, mejor de lo que ha estado en los últimos días. Pero le debía a Claire y a mí mismo aquel intento.

Abe nos acompañó durante el café y acabó invitándome a un paseo por los jardines. Estaba un poco desconfiado de sus intenciones, pero cuando Claire preguntó si podía venir con nosotros y el hombre accedió, me quedé más aliviado. Creo que él no me presentaría a la tal Catharina con mi hija allí presente.

Los dos nos sentamos en unos asientos y Abe me contó un poco acerca de sus negocios en Las Vegas mientras mi hija corría y exploraba todo el lugar a nuestro alrededor. Aquella parece haber sido la primera conversación normal que tuvimos desde que nos conocimos.

\- Claire es una buena chica. - Abe comentó después de un pequeño silencio, mirando a mi niña que estaba parada ante una estatua

-Sí, lo es. - concorde, sonriendo. El hombre parecía que se había enamorado de ella.

\- Parece ser muy unida a Rose. -

\- Las dos están muy unidas la una a la otra. - respondí evitando deliberadamente su mirada. - Creo que eso es lo que hace que todo sea más difícil. Claire va a echar mucho de menos a Rose. -

\- ¿Sólo Claire? - él sondeó y pude sentir que me analizaba con cautela.

\- Lo que importa es lo que ella siente. - murmuré. No lo admitiría, pero con toda seguridad yo también voy a extrañar a Rose. Bastante, por cierto. - No quiero ver a mi hija sufrir. -

\- Entiendo ese sentimiento. - Abe declaró volviendo a mirar a Claire. - Desgraciadamente, llega un momento en el que nos damos cuenta de que no podemos impedir que el mundo las golpee. A veces lo único que podemos hacer es estar presentes y ayudarlas a levantarse. -

\- Eso no parece ser algo agradable. - respondí frunciendo la frente, imaginando cuántas veces tendría que enjuagar las lágrimas de mi hija.

\- Ser padre no siempre es agradable. Principalmente cuando tu hija está del otro lado del país, tú sabes que ella te necesita y aun así no puedes estar a su lado. -

Miré al hombre, esperando encontrar esa mirada amenazadora sobre mí, pero todo lo que vi fue preocupación en sus ojos. La preocupación de un padre con su hija.

Cualquier persona podría constatar que Abe estaba loco por Rose y, por lo tanto, debía ser terriblemente frustrante tener que verla mientras la vida la hería y la derribaba. Aún más cuando uno de los responsables de hacer aquello estaba justo delante de él.

\- Créeme, lo último que quería era haberla herido. - solté. No sabía qué esperar de aquella conversación y, sinceramente, no lo podía culpar por nada de lo que me dijese o hiciera. Yo en su lugar jamás habría sido tan hospitalario y condescendiente como él ha sido conmigo hasta entonces.

\- Belikov. - Abe respiró hondo. - No estoy aquí para amenazarte por lo que pasó. Eso es algo que voy a resolver contigo en otro momento. Ahora mismo, sólo quiero que mi hija sea feliz y sé que nunca va a ser feliz aquí. Ella no era feliz antes y mucho menos ahora. -

\- ¿Por qué mucho menos ahora? - pregunté confundido.

\- Porque el corazón de ella está en otro lugar. - él nos observó a mí y a Claire. - Eso es más que obvio. -

\- No creo que ella volviese a aquí si no pensase que podría ser más feliz en este lugar. - comenté pensativo.

Hace muchos días que no veía a Rose sonreír como lo hacía desde que llegó a casa de sus padres. Ayer mientras ella y Claire jugaban en este mismo jardín, la morena estaba especialmente radiante. Ya estaba empezando a creer que quedarse sería lo mejor para ella, pero las palabras de Abe me hicieron repensar eso ¿Será que ella sólo estaba bien por qué mi hija y yo estábamos aquí? ¿O esa era la parte egoísta de mi cerebro tratando de encontrar algún motivo para arrastrarla de vuelta conmigo?

\- Creo que a estas alturas ya sabes muy bien que mi hija puede ser increíblemente terca ¿No es así, hijo? - Abe volvió a mirarme.

\- Lo sé. - suspiré cansado. - Pero esta vez realmente no sé qué hacer. He intentado de todas las formas pedirle perdón y ella simplemente no quiere ni oírme. -

\- Conozco bien a mi chica, Belikov. - Abe se acarició la barbilla, pensativo. - Sé cuándo ella está enojada y cuando está tratando de huir de un problema. Y, en este caso, estoy seguro de que es la segunda opción, entonces intenta conversar con ella de nuevo. -

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente de las otras? -

\- Porque ahora ella realmente percibió que va a renunciar a todo. Rosemarie se ha dado cuenta de que ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Ahora depende de ti dar el siguiente paso ¿O realmente vas a renunciar sin intentarlo una última vez? - me pregunto. - Esperaba más de ti. -

\- ¿Entonces realmente me estás alentando a convencer a Rose de volver a Florida conmigo? - devolví la pregunta para ver si realmente había entendido correctamente. - Me pareció que no te gustaba tenerla al otro lado del país. -

\- Me encantaría tener a mi hija viviendo de vuelta en mi casa, muchacho. - Abe me miraba de forma directa y afilada. - Pero sólo quiero que eso suceda si un día ella quiere volver porque realmente decide que aquí es su lugar y porque ella será feliz aquí y no por otros motivos. Criamos a Rose para ser fuerte y no para huir cuando surge un problema y es exactamente lo que ella está haciendo, pero no tiene la capacidad de dar el brazo a torcer. Sólo necesita que alguien la convenza de eso y tú eres la persona correcta. -

\- ¿Por qué crees en mí de esa manera? ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? - sonaba un tanto desconfiado ¿Este no es el hombre que estaba intentando a toda costa arrastrar a su hija fuera de mi casa hace apenas un tiempo? ¿El mismo qué estaba amenazando con presentarme su colección de armas? ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de idea?

\- Porque sé que tus sentimientos por ella son verdaderos, hijo. Has pasado mi prueba. - él me dio una palmadita en el hombro antes de levantarse. - Sólo temía que el pobre de Summers terminará con un ojo morado. Aunque siéndote sincero, no me sentiría mal. Ese muchacho también me irrita. -

Con eso, él salió dejándome solo con mis pensamientos ¿Realmente trajo al tal Ambrose aquí sólo para probarme? ¿Habían sido tan obvios mis celos?

De todos modos, Abe me dejó más confiado. En realidad, necesitaba hablar con Rose, debería hacer un último intento.

Volví a la casa con Claire cerca de la hora del almuerzo después de ensayar en mi mente una conversación con la morena. Ahora sólo necesitaba una oportunidad.

Después del almuerzo Vika me llamó y empezó a sondear para saber cómo iban las cosas, pero traté de desconversar para evitar estimular la fértil imaginación de mi hermana. Ella, entonces, me trajo de vuelta a la realidad enumerando los miles de compromisos que tendría en las próximas semanas. Aparentemente el hecho de que mi nombre esté tan en evidencia en las columnas de chismes en los últimos tiempos había llamado la atención de mis patrocinadores. La mayoría parecía estar realmente disfrutando de esto, pero había uno u otro que se había preocupado por esas malditas historias acerca de Rose y Viktoria se quedaba sin más opción que arreglar una serie de cenas para reunirme con ellos y aclarar aquello.

Después de terminar la llamada, ya me estaba sintiendo fatigado sólo de pensar en todas esas reuniones, fui al salón y acabé oyendo la conversación de Rose con Claire. Me quedé recostado en la pared admirando la interacción de las dos e internamente deseando poder ver escenas como aquella por el resto de mis días.

Cuando Claire nos dejó solos, decidí que aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de hablar con Rose. La conversación fue mejor de lo que esperaba y, por un instante, incluso creí que la había convencido de volver conmigo a casa. Pero al menos sé que ella me había perdonado. Sabía que eso era lo mejor que podía esperar después de todo lo que sucedió y al menos hizo que mi corazón se sintiera un poco más ligero ¿Quién sabe, un día los dos nos reencontramos en otra situación?

No la vi más después de nuestra conversación y, a la hora de la cena, la morena parecía un tanto distante y, tan pronto como terminó, se fue de la mesa, encerrándose en su cuarto por el resto de la noche.

Abe y Janine se quedaron cuidando a Claire para que yo pudiera resolver los últimos detalles del viaje de mañana.

Mientras estaba en la habitación arreglando las maletas no pude dejar de pensar que no tenía idea cómo sería mi vida de aquí en adelante. Sólo de pensar que estaba volviendo con Claire a una casa sin Rose me hizo sentir un enorme vacío. Aún más después de estos últimos días que fueron tan especiales. No sólo por haber vuelto a ver la sonrisa de la morena, sino por el modo en que Claire también parecía feliz aquí. Ella realmente adoró a los padres de Rose como si fueran sus abuelos ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, podría haber sido así si no hubiera perdido tantas oportunidades.

Al día siguiente, Rose no apareció a desayunar y a Abe no le importó tener que supervisar a mi hija durante un rato para que intentara despedirme de la morena. No podía irme sin verla una última vez.

\- ¿Rose? - golpeé la puerta de su habitación. - Rose, quería hablar contigo. -

Ninguna respuesta vino desde adentro e insistí algunas veces más sintiendo como mi corazón se apretaba. Joder, esto se está pareciendo al día de aquella maldita pelea ¿No quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Será verdad eso de que realmente me había perdonado?

Esto me desanimó completamente. Al final, la perdí para siempre. Pero no había nada más que hacer. Ya hice todo lo que podía y sólo me quedaba volver a casa admitiendo el gran fracaso que soy.

Tomé las maletas y me las llevé al coche que Rose alquiló, decidiendo que era hora de partir de una vez por todas. Si ella no quería ni hablar conmigo después de todo, no tenía sentido posponer más el viaje.

\- Claire, vamos. - la llamé llegando al comedor donde la chica acababa de comer y explicaba animadamente a Abe todas las reglas del fútbol americano.

\- ¿Ya? - Abe preguntó sorprendido. – Creí que saldrían dentro de una hora. -

\- No conozco la zona. - me inventé una excusa cualquiera. - Quiero tener tiempo de sobra en caso de que me pierda. -

Nos despedimos de Janine y Abe nos acompañó hasta el garaje. El hombre le dio un gran abrazo a mi niña y luego la acomodé en el asiento trasero.

\- Espero verte otra vez, Belikov. - él sonrió al apretar mi mano. - ¿Quién sabe? La próxima vez quizás tengas tiempo de conocer a Catharina. -

\- Creo que prefiero no tener tiempo. - murmuré entrando al coche.

Arranqué y salí lentamente del garaje cuando fui sorprendido. Rose simplemente se arrojó delante del coche, colocando ambas manos en el capó. Frené por poco encima de ella, casi atropellándola ¿Que está haciendo? ¿Está loca? _¡Qué pregunta!_ Está claro que sí.

Ella tenía los cabellos totalmente mojados, y vestía unos pantalones cortos y una blusa fina mientras hacían menos de diez grados. Extrañaba verla usando shorts. Últimamente Rose llevaba pantalones largos más a menudo a causa del frío y... _¡Hey! ¿Qué estás pensando? Ella debe estar congelándose._

\- ¡Rose! - exclamé saliendo del auto y sacando mi abrigo para intentar abrigarla un poco. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? -

\- Por Dios, chica. - Abe se paró al lado de ella, arrojando su chaqueta por encima de la mía. - Te vas a congelar. -

\- ¿A dónde piensas que vas, camarada? - preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

\- Voy a casa. - dije confundido. - ¿Por qué estás mojada? -

\- Estaba en la maldita ducha cuando mi madre invadió mi cuarto de baño avisándome que te ibas. - Rose me miró con indignación.

\- Te dije que me iba hoy. -

\- ¿Y te vas sin mí? - ella gruñó. _Espera ¿Qué?_

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunté confundido

\- Ya que te empeñas en irte ahora mismo ve a buscar mis malditas maletas. - ella me ignoró e intentó ir hacia el lado del pasajero para entrar al coche.

\- Ni pienses que vas a viajar vestida de esa manera, jovencita. - Abe la cogió por el brazo y empezó a arrastrarla hacia la casa. - Te vas a cambiar de ropa ahora mismo y vas a secarte ese pelo. -

Los seguí completamente perdido ¿Realmente va a volver conmigo? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¡Papá! - Claire me llamó mientras se acercaba. Me había olvidado completamente de mi hija. - ¿Rose va a volver con nosotros? -

\- Parece que sí. - respondí confundido y vi a mi niña abrir una gran sonrisa.

Abe y yo tomamos las maletas de Rose de su habitación mientras ella se arreglaba en el armario. Después de meter todo en el maletero del coche, me quedé allí tratando de poner mis ideas en su lugar. Los acontecimientos de los últimos minutos todavía parecían algo surrealistas y no podía creer que realmente lo había conseguido hasta que Claire y Rose salieron juntas de la entrada del garaje. Las dos mujeres de mi vida estaban de la mano y conversando animadamente.

Rose estaba preciosa usando un vestido de lana de color crema que iba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y un par de botas altas de color marrón. Ella acomodó a Claire en el asiento trasero y entró en el del pasajero.

\- ¿Realmente estás volviendo? - pregunté en medio de una sonrisa.

\- Todos cometemos errores, Dimitri. - ella sonrió, posando su mano sobre la mía, haciendo una ola de calor subir por mi cuerpo a partir del punto en el que me tocó. - Pero sé que no has fallado conmigo... Todavía. -

\- Prometo que no lo haré. - agarré su pequeña mano, mirándola a los ojos. Nunca más me arriesgaría a perderla. - Gracias por darme una oportunidad. -

Nos quedamos por unos instantes mirándonos y mi voluntad era la de tirarla hacia un beso allí mismo, pero me contuve por Claire y solté su mano para arrancar el coche...

Nuestro viaje de vuelta fue impregnado por la conversación de las dos chicas. Mi niña hablaba de cuánto le había gustado Abe y le preguntaba a la morena más acerca de su padre.

Las dejé conversar mientras conducía y acabé perdido en mis propios pensamientos, finalmente había conseguido mi segunda oportunidad y necesitaba aprovecharla. Si son verdad las cosas que el padre de Rose me dijo, ella debe sentir algo por mí también. Su corazón está en otro lugar, fueron sus palabras. Si es así, no tenía sentido perder más tiempo. Una vez que estuviéramos en casa, me le declararía a Rose. No quiero imaginarme más mi vida sin ella.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, me encargué de aparcar el coche y sacar el equipaje del maletero mientras Rose y Claire fueron al mostrador para devolver el alquiler del vehículo. Las observé juntas a medida que me dirigía hasta donde estaban, pero me frené al oír el sonido de mi celular y mi sangre empezó a hervir al ver la imagen de Tasha en la pantalla.

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en avisarme que no se llevaría a nuestra hija en Acción de Gracias y no tuvo la decencia de llamar ni una sola vez durante el fin de semana para saber cómo estaba la niña.

\- Dimka. - oí su voz despreocupada tan pronto como atendí. - ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué nadie atiende el teléfono en esa casa? -

\- Te pasaste del límite esta vez, Natasha. - vocifere. - ¿Cuál es tu problema? -

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó, haciendo que mi irritación se duplicara. - Tuve un desfile, Dimka. No fue diferente a ti con tu partido.

\- La diferencia es que yo habría dejado de ir al partido si supiera que la irresponsable de la madre de mi hija encontraría un desfile más importante que a la niña. -

\- Estás siendo dramático. - Tasha regresó con desdén. - Apuesto a que ella se ha divertido con tu madre. -

\- ¿Mi madre? -

¿Será que Rose le dijo a ella que dejaría a Claire con Olena?

\- Sí, traté de llamar a tu casa el jueves por la tarde y nadie atendió el teléfono. - se explicó. - Como sé que aquella niñera estaba marchándose, imaginé que ella dejó a nuestra bebé con Olena. Por cierto, menos mal que esa mujercita se fue, no te creerías cómo me trató al teléfono. -

\- ¿Has imaginado? - respondí indignado. - ¿No te preocupaste realmente en saber lo que le pasó a tu hija? -

\- No sé por qué tanto escándalo. - Tasha sonaba casi aburrida. - ¿No eres tú el que confía en aquella mujer? Y además Claire ni debe haber notado mi ausencia mientras se divertía con sus primos. -

\- Ah sí. - dije con ironía. - Claire realmente se divirtió mucho este fin de semana, pero en la casa de los padres de Rose. Creo que se divirtió incluso más a que si hubiera ido a pasar el día de gracias a la casa de tus padres contigo, Tasha. -

\- ¿Qué? - Tasha explotó. - ¿Con qué derecho esa puta se lleva a mi hija de viaje? -

\- Ya te dije que nunca más te refirieras a Rose en esos términos. No me obligues a repetirlo. - Jamás la dejaría destratar a mi Roza nuevamente. - Y ella llevó a Claire a Pensilvania con el derecho de quien cuida de nuestra hija mejor que tú. Ella decidió traer a la chica para ver mi juego y pasamos un fin de semana increíble con la familia de Rose. Claire no preguntó por ti ni una sola vez. -

\- No tienes ese derecho, Dimitri - ella se rompió. - Tú no puedes quedarte jugando a la casita con la niñera y echarme fuera de la vida de mi propia hija. Eso no es justo. -

\- No estoy haciendo eso, Tasha. - respondí. - Si hay alguien aquí que está saliéndose de la vida de Claire eres tú misma. -

\- Aquella hija de... Esa mujer está poniendo a mi hija en mí contra. - Tasha se corrigió justo a tiempo y di gracias a Dios, pues no respondería por mí si volviera a insultar a la morena ¿Cómo puede todavía pensar que Rose es la culpable? - Sólo tengo que trabajar, eso no quiere decir que no ame a mi niña. -

\- Deja a Rose fuera de esto. Si no fuera por ella, mi hija se habría quedado en casa llorando porque su madre es negligente lo suficiente como para no conseguir ni separar un día para estar con ella. -

\- Una vez más la defiendes. - Tasha sonó lastimada.

\- Sí. - estuve de acuerdo. - Siempre voy a defenderla, Tasha. Lucha con eso. Nada de lo que digas o inventes va a cambiarlo. -

\- Eres un idiota. - ella casi gritó en mi oído.

\- No voy a estar discutiendo contigo, Tasha. - me sentí súbitamente cansado. - Sólo presta mucha atención a lo que voy a decir. Claire es una niña especial, estaría bien que te des cuenta de una vez por todas y pases a actuar como la maldita madre que deberías ser. Ella no te va a amar incondicionalmente por siempre. -

Tasha se quedó muda y tuve la impresión de haber escuchado un pequeño hipo, pero no presté atención a eso. Sólo colgué el teléfono y volví a mis chicas.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - Rose preguntó cuándo me acerqué.

\- Mejor imposible. - sonríe a ella y fuimos a la ventanilla para hacer el check in. Creo que ahora mi vida va a empezar a mejorar.

Rose y Claire durmieron juntas durante el vuelo de vuelta y me quedé admirando a la morena mientras pensaba en lo que le diría cuando estuviéramos a solas. No es que estuviera teniendo mucho éxito en eso, las palabras parecían simplemente faltar. Creo que nunca me sentí tan nervioso en toda mi vida.

Pero no tuve siquiera la oportunidad de empezar a poner cualquier intento en práctica, pues tan pronto como llegamos a casa, vi el coche de Iván aparcado en la entrada. _Sólo puede estar de broma._

Vi a la morena enviar un mensaje avisando que estaba de vuelta mientras conducía, pero imaginé que era para Lissa y no para aquel imbécil.

\- Rose. - el rubio le dio un abrazo apretado a ella y un beso en su rostro, demasiado cerca de la boca para mi gusto. - Te eché mucho de menos. Nunca más me asustes así. -

\- Iván. - ella se alejó mínimamente para mirar a los ojos de mi amigo y le lanzó una sonrisa que fue como un balde de agua fría para mí. - No vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácil. -

Iván la ayudó a llevar las maletas a la habitación y me tiré en el sofá de la casa después de cargar mi equipaje y el de Claire mientras la niña iba en busca del Capitán Willy. Parecía que hacía un siglo desde que me había ido de viaje. -

Un dolor de cabeza irritante empezó a tomarme y estaba a punto de encerrarme en mi habitación cuando Iván apareció en la sala.

\- Realmente conseguiste traerla de vuelta. - él me comentó observándome sin sentarse.

-Te dije que lo resolvería. - murmuré cerrando los ojos. En realidad, no tenía idea de si conseguiría o no resolverlo cuando le dije eso, pero lo conseguí al fin de cuentas.

\- No sé si me gustó mucho tu forma de resolver las cosas. - Iván me dijo mientras me estaba evaluando.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - volví a mirarlo.

\- Mira aquí, Belikov. Estoy vigilándote. - el rubio me miró. - No te interpongas en mi camino porque vas a perder. -

Iván me dio la espalda para salir y por primera vez en todos los años de amistad tuve ganas de golpear a mi mejor amigo.

\- Ah. - se detuvo a mitad de camino y se volvió para mirarme. - Voy a llevar a Rose a almorzar, y ella tardará en volver. -

Las viejas dudas volvieron a asomarse y tuve ganas de romper mi sala entera tan pronto como oí a los dos salir por la puerta principal ¿Será que ella siente algo por mi amigo? No había manera de que su padre supiera de aquello y tal vez haya sacado conclusiones equivocadas. Puede ser que su corazón esté aquí, pero no sea mío de hecho _¡Mierda!_

Luego de controlarme lo suficiente, busqué a Claire, la llevé a almorzar y después pasamos por la casa de mi madre. Oportunamente, Olena notó que no estaba en mis mejores días y logró evitar que mis hermanas me llenaran de preguntas. Acabé encerrándome en mi antigua habitación y me quedé pensando mientras mi hija jugaba un poco con sus primos.

A pesar de mis dudas, no podía dejar de fijarme en el hecho de que la advertencia de Iván demostraba que las cosas no estaban tan seguras para su lado tampoco. Él no estaría distribuyendo amenazas si estuviera confiado de que tenía a Rose. Esto quería decir que el juego no estaba definido y algo que he aprendido es que sólo termina con el pitido final. Entonces necesitaba seguir intentando la mejor jugada para avanzar y era lo que haría. No voy a renunciar a Rose.

El único problema es que simplemente no he podido hacer nada, porque no hubo ni una sola oportunidad de poder hablar con la morena en toda la semana que siguió. Ella realmente llegó tarde el domingo y, al día siguiente, cuando Claire estaba en su habitación después de la cena, fuimos interrumpidos por Tasha que apareció bajo la justificación de que estaba arrepentida y quería disculparse con su hija.

El resto de la semana fue impregnado por las malditas reuniones que Vika había arreglado, lo que me hacía llegar a casa bastante tarde, después de que las chicas se hayan acostado. Tasha también hizo el favor de aparecer algunas veces, siempre en los horarios en los que yo estaba, pero en cuanto la mujer pisaba la casa, Rose desaparecía.

El fin de semana, fui con el equipo a San Diego para el partido contra los Charges y nosotros vencimos de manera aplastante. El equipo había finalmente vuelto a trabajar en sintonía y eso estaba dando resultados en campo.

La semana siguiente fue aún más confusa que la anterior. Nunca estuvimos solos. Además de tener a Tasha asomándose por los pasillos de mi casa, también tuve que lidiar con las constantes visitas de Iván, lo que pasó a irritarme profundamente. Vika, en cuanto lo supo, pasó a frecuentar la casa también. El lugar parecía un maldito punto de encuentro. Simplemente no tenía paz.

Lo peor de todo era no saber si Rose estaba o no en mi amigo. Debería haber hablado con ella cuando todavía estábamos en la casa de sus padres.

He intentado centrarme en los entrenamientos durante la semana ya que el domingo tendríamos un importante juego contra New Orleans Saints de locales. Si ganábamos el partido nos aseguraríamos la clasificación para los play offs¹.

Pero, aun así, mi mente no dejó de trabajar durante todo este tiempo y monté una estrategia junto con Viktoria para finalmente librarme de todos y quedarme a solas con la morena. Como Rose y Claire iban a ver el partido en los camarotes del estadio, le pedí a mi hermana que también fuera y de esa manera podía llevarse a Claire a dormir a casa de mi madre después del juego. Eso me daría la oportunidad de estar solo con Rose y la llevaría a cualquier lugar lejos de mi casa para conversar. De esa noche no iba pasar.

El sábado fui al hotel del equipo para concentrarnos y traté de enfocarme lo más posible en el juego, aunque en el fondo me sentía ansioso por lo que vendría después del partido.

En cuanto entramos al campo el domingo sentí que la defensa de los Saints no facilitaría nuestra vida, pero el equipo estaba enfocado y listo para alcanzar la victoria y conseguimos empezar con una buena ventaja en el marcador.

Todo se encaminaba hacia el mejor desenlace posible hasta que al final del último cuarto Mikhail acabó lastimándose. Fue sólo una supuesta conmoción cerebral, pero los médicos no querían arriesgarse y deja que siguiera jugando.

\- No tenemos a quien poner en su lugar. - comenté con Stan en el tiempo que él pidió. La reserva del Tight End se había lesionado hace dos semanas en el entrenamiento. A estas alturas del campeonato ya estábamos con muchas bajas.

El técnico miró al banco de reservas pensativo mientras mascaba un chicle.

\- ¡Zeklos! - gritó y el hombre rubio vino a nosotros. - ¿Has probado la posición, no es así? -

\- Zeklos es parte de la defensa. - argumenté al mismo tiempo que Jesse respondía afirmativamente.

\- Él es nuestra única opción y es el que más descansado está. - Stan retrucó. Desde la pelea el jugador estaba más en el banco que en el campo. - Además, vamos a ir con jugadas en las que sólo tenga que bloquear la defensa. Sólo necesitamos enrollar tres minutos más en el marcador. -

\- Relájate, Belikov... Yo voy a proteger tu culo. - Jesse se burló con una sonrisa irónica y se colocó el casco, corriendo hacia dentro del campo.

No tuve más tiempo para seguir discutiendo, pues la partida ya iba a ser retomada. No me gustaba la idea de confiar mi defensa a aquel bastardo, pero no tenía mucho que hacer. Combiné rápidamente con los chicos una jugada que dejaría a Eddie libre para recibir la pelota que yo le iba a lanzar. Estábamos cerca de la end zone. Con suerte él haría el touchdown, entonces devolveríamos la pelota hacia los Saints y el resto del juego quedaría a cargo de nuestra defensa.

Una vez que empezamos la jugada, esperé a que Castile se quedara libre y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar la bola sentí que una de las defensas de la end zone me acertó de lleno por el lado derecho. Él me tiró inmediatamente al suelo cayendo sobre mí. Mi casco desapareció y mi cabeza golpeó contra el suelo haciendo que mi vista se oscureciera por un segundo hasta que un dolor atroz me traía de alguna forma de vuelta a la conciencia. No sabía exactamente lo que me estaba doliendo, sólo sabía que era del lado izquierdo y estaba doliendo como el mismísimo infierno.

Lo último que vi fue a los jugadores de ambos equipos reunirse a mi alrededor poco antes de que todo se oscureciera completamente.

* * *

¹ Los playoffs se disputan en el mes de enero. Se juega en partidos únicos por 12 equipos, los 8 campeones de las 8 divisiones, más los 2 mejores de cada conferencia que no ganaron su división (el llamado Wild-Card). Los playoffs de cada conferencia son separados y disputados por seis equipos cada uno.


	32. 32 Distance

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32 - Distance**

 _And I keep waiting_

 _For you to take me_

 _You keep waiting_

 _To save what we have_

 _So I'll make sure to keep my distance_

 _Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

 _How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

 _ **Christina Perri ft. Jason Mraz**_

Tan pronto como aterrizamos en Tampa encendí mi celular por primera vez en todos estos días. Cuando llegué a casa de mis padres lo había apagado para cargarlo y sólo entonces me acordé de él. No que eso hiciera alguna diferencia, pues todas las personas con las que quería hablar estaban reunidas en el mismo lugar.

Varios mensajes aparecieron en la pantalla, mayormente de parte de Iván, fue entonces que traté de responderle a él y decirle que estaba de vuelta en la ciudad para que no se preocupara. Sólo que no esperaba que me recibiera en la puerta de la casa del ruso.

Me di cuenta de que el humor de Dimitri cambió instantáneamente al ver a su amigo y me pregunté si eso podía ser un indicio de celos. El día anterior, mientras empacaba mis cosas para el viaje, repasé las palabras de Lissa y Janine sobre nosotros. Ambas habían dado a entender que el ruso sentía algo por mí y, si era así, necesitaba saberlo. No tenía sentido que ambos estemos enamorados el uno del otro y nos lo ocultemos.

Pero antes tenía algo que resolver. Iván había sido mi salvavidas cuando Dimitri hizo aquellas absurdas acusaciones. Necesitaba dejarle en claro que él no era nada más que un amigo para mí. No era justo seguir engañándolo.

Terminé aceptando la invitación del rubio de almorzar para aprovechar la oportunidad. Sin embargo, Iván esquivó el tema todo el tiempo y a toda costa quería transformar el encuentro en una cita. Lo frené varias veces cuando intentaba acercarse demasiado y, tan pronto como terminamos de comer le pedí que me llevara a casa de Liss.

\- Por favor, Iván ¡No! -Le dije cuando intentó besarme después de aparcar frente al edificio.

\- Rose, tienes que dejar que me acerque. - dijo tercamente.

\- ¡Ése es el problema! No quiero esto. - soné un poco exasperada ¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirlo?

\- Pero ese beso… -

\- Fue sólo un beso. - lo corte. - No estaba con mi mente clara ese día y no debería haberte besado. No cuando no quiero tener nada contigo. -

El hombre me lanzó una mirada herida y casi me pateó por eso. La última cosa que quería era lastimar a Iván. Lo adoraba, pero sólo como amigo ¿Será tan difícil hacerlo entender?

\- Lo siento, Iván. - suspiré. - Pero necesito que entiendas que solo quiero tu amistad. Solo eso. -

\- ¿Estás enamorada de otra persona? - Iván cuestionó de repente.

\- ¿Qué? – contesté con sorpresa. Él no podía saberlo ¿podía?

\- ¿Estás o no? - él insistió, mirándome intensamente.

\- Eso no importa. - busqué mantener mi voz firme para que no viera la verdad. - El punto es que no estoy enamorada de ti, Iván. -

\- No me culpes por intentarlo. - el rubio desvió los ojos y pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

\- No te culpo, pero tampoco puedo dejar que te sigas engañando. - puse una mano en su hombro, intentando animarlo de forma torpe. - No tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que has hecho y haces por mí, Iván. Es por eso que no quiero hacerte daño. -

El hombre se quedó un tiempo en silencio mirando a la nada y empecé a sentirme más incómoda con cada minuto que pasaba.

\- Ok, Rose. - dijo finalmente, suspirando profundamente. - Respetaré tus deseos y no te voy a presionar más. No quiero arruinar lo que tenemos. -

\- Perder tu amistad es lo último que quiero, Iván. - Le sonreí y él me jaló para abrazarme. Me tensé por un momento, pero me relaje cuando me di cuenta que el rubio no intentaría nada más. - Gracias por entender. -

Permanecimos así por un instante hasta que él me soltó renuente.

\- ¿Quieres que te busque más tarde? - Iván se ofreció.

\- No es necesario. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré con Lissa y no quiero molestarte. -

\- Tu sabes que nunca me molestas. - respondió con una sonrisa gentil. - Solo llámame cuando me necesites. -

Nos despedimos y subí hasta el apartamento de Lissa donde me quedé mucho más tiempo del que pretendía. Mi amiga se deshizo del hombre antorcha y aprovechamos para ponernos al día y estar juntas como hace mucho no lo hacíamos.

Le dije a Liss de mi conversación con Iván, pero ella no cree que la tregua dure. Muy en el fondo, yo tampoco lo creía. También le conté sobre los acontecimientos que ocurrieron desde la última vez que nos vimos y mi amiga estaba segura de que era cuestión de tiempo para que Dimitri y yo termináramos juntos. Intenté no engañarme con esa perspectiva, pero no pude evitar sentirme ansiosa.

El único problema es que en los siguientes días el ruso y yo simplemente no lográbamos quedarnos solos ni una sola vez. Parecía que todo el mundo conspiraba para que nos desencontráramos. Cuando no era un compromiso de él, era una visita inesperada.

Para mi disgusto, Tasha comenzó a frecuentar la casa diariamente. Ella mantenía su antigua postura simpática conmigo frente a Dimitri, pero no me engañaba ni un poco. Yo por mi parte, evitaba a toda costa quedarme en el mismo lugar que aquella mujer para no irritarme. Por otro lado, el ruso no parecía tan incómodo con su presencia, lo que me molestaba enormemente ¿Le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad y yo he estado haciendo el papel de muggle todo este tiempo? ¿O solo lo hacía porque Claire estaba radiante de felicidad con la constante atención de su madre?

Iván también se apareció algunos días, si bien no intentó nada conmigo, dudaba mucho que solo visitara la casa de Dimitri en busca de la compañía de un amigo o para ver a su ahijada. Esto empeoró cuando Viktoria empezó a visitarnos también y, coincidentemente solo lo hacía cuando el rubio estaba presente. Parecía que todos aquí estaban tratando de demarcar su territorio.

Aquella situación se estaba volviendo agotadora y mientras estaba en el camarote del Ray Jay¹ con la hermana del ruso y Claire para ver el partido de los Buccaneers, no paraba de pensar si podría hacer algo para cambiar esto. En aquellos días constantemente veía a Dimitri mirarme de forma intensa, como si tuviera algo importante que decirme y yo realmente quería oírlo. Sólo necesitábamos una oportunidad para estar solos.

\- ¿Me escuchaste, Rose? - Vikka preguntó un poco exasperada.

\- Lo siento. - dije al notar que ella había estado hablando sola hace un tiempo. - ¿Qué estabas diciendo? -

Nosotras dos nos habíamos acercado bastante desde que había peleado con Dimitri, que era hasta un poco irónico. La hermana menor del ruso era definitivamente muy divertida e incluso con sus obvios celos de mí a causa de Iván, sigue siendo simpática, todo lo contrario, a cuando nos conocimos. Ella hasta comenzó a hacer Pilates conmigo dos veces a la semana.

La chica tampoco perdía la oportunidad de hablar de su hermano todo el tiempo. Ella siempre contaba cuánto las chicas estaban enamoradas de él en la secundaria y cuan increíble es, no que necesitara de su opinión para saberlo. Otro hecho que ella adoraba enfatizar era lo mucho que no soportaba a Tasha. Vika decía que su ex cuñada fue una pésima esposa desde el principio... O cuñada, no sé, esa situación era demasiado confusa.

No había visto ningún indicativo por parte de Dimitri de tener interés en volver, pero la mujer estaba dispuesta a luchar por su familia y eso era peligroso.

¡Maldita sea! Si eso sucede, nunca voy a ser capaz de permanecer aquí, ni siquiera por Claire. Tal vez debería haber hablado con él aun cuando estábamos en la casa de mis padres. Desde que volvimos, todo está tan confuso.

\- Rose. - Viktoria se quejó. - ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo! -

\- Estoy con la cabeza en otra cosa hoy, Vika. - admití enfocándome en la televisión del camarote que daba un close-up al ruso. Mi corazón se disparó al verlo hacer un nuevo lanzamiento perfecto. - No puedo concentrarme. -

\- ¿Y esa otra cosa tiene nombre? - preguntó sonriendo al notar la dirección hacia la que yo miraba.

\- ¡No! Son sólo... Problemas - contesté.

A pesar de ser amigas, jamás le admitiría mis sentimientos por su hermano. Menos aun cuando Jill estaba en el mismo lugar que nosotras para ver a su novio.

\- ¡Vamos Rose! Ábrete conmigo. - ella gimoteo.

\- Uh, eso debe haber dolido. - murmuré al ver a uno de los jugadores de la defensa golpear a Mason.

\- Estás cambiando el tema. - la chica se quejó.

\- Ok, Vika. - suspiré. - ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? -

\- Sólo estaba tratando de avisarte que me voy a llevar a Claire a dormir a casa hoy. - ella giró los ojos. - Karo me dijo que llevará a los niños allí y creo que a la bajita le gustará. -

\- Sin problemas. Sólo necesitamos avisarle a Dimitri. - comenté pensativa. Viktoria había pasado por la casa del ruso antes para buscarnos a Claire y a mí y estaría muy mal que ella vaya hasta St. Pete sólo para dejarme, estando casi al lado de su casa. - No te preocupes por mí. Tomaré un taxi para volver. -

\- ¿Y por qué lo harías? - Vikka me miró de forma perspicaz. - Volverás con Dimitri, obviamente. -

\- No sé... Va a estar ocupado después del juego… -

\- De ninguna manera. - ella se burló. - No tomará más de media hora y te quedarás con Claire mientras tanto. Yo voy a tener que ver si alguien quiere entrevistarlo. -

\- Bueno... Supongo que así será, entonces. -

A pesar de mi vacilación, no pude dejar de sentir que mi corazón dio un salto. Allí estaba la oportunidad que estaba esperando para ver lo que Dimitri quería decirme. Si es que quería decirme algo. En aquel momento no confiaba más en mis instintos. Pero, de cualquier forma, si al final él no dice nada, por lo menos sabría que hubo una oportunidad y pararía de ansiarla tanto.

La perspectiva de quedarme a solas con Dimitri empezó a dejarme nerviosa conforme la partida avanzaba. Claire constantemente se quejaba de alguna jugada, a pesar de que nuestro equipo estaba con la victoria prácticamente en las manos.

Al cabo del final del juego, me levanté y fui al buffet del camarote para buscar un refresco para Claire sólo para ocuparme de algo, fue cuando vi que un jugador de los Bucs estaba tirado en el campo y siendo atendido por los paramédicos.

\- Mikhail está saliendo. - la niña comentó cuando volví a sentarme a su lado, entregándole la lata.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunté

\- Él se golpeó la cabeza y deben querer investigar si es una conmoción. - Vika explicó. - ¡Es pésimo! Ellos están sin reserva. -

Durante una de las cenas de aquella semana, escuché a Dimitri e Iván comentando que el equipo ya tenía bastantes jugadores menos. Por lo que pude entender era común que sucediera a medida que avanzaba el campeonato y eso en nada me sorprendió. Aquel deporte era cosa de locos ¿Cómo aguantaban tantos golpes?

Viktoria me contó incluso que había un jugador que estaba jugando con el ligamento medio de la rodilla lesionado, sin contar a Jesse que se quedó días sin hablar por el maxilar quebrado durante el entrenamiento y usaba una protección bajo el casco.

Y fue justamente ese idiota quien entró al campo en lugar de Mikhail.

\- ¡Stan sólo puede estar loco! - Viktoria dijo exasperada.

\- ¿No es del equipo de defensa? - pregunté. Sabía con certeza que poner a Dimitri y Jesse a jugar juntos a la vez era una pésima idea. Los dos se odiaban.

\- Es, pero él jugó un tiempo como Tight End en la universidad. - Claire respondió sin quitar los ojos del campo. Sólo ella para saber este tipo de cosas.

Todas paramos de hablar cuando inició la jugada. Me sentí ansiosa por ver a Dimitri armar el pase y luego... _¿Cómo pasó ese jugador tan fácilmente por Jesse? ¿Él no debería bloquearlo?_

\- ¡Papá! - Claire gritó mientras Dimitri era golpeado y caía al suelo.

No percibí cuando me levanté de mi asiento y desvié inmediatamente mi mirada hacía la televisión para poder ver más de cerca al ruso. Él estaba en el suelo sin casco y parecía inconsciente.

\- Rose ¿Por qué mi papá no se mueve? - la niña me preguntó desesperada, pero el sonido de su voz parecía distante y bajo, aunque todo el estadio estaba en silencio.

No podía respirar mientras asistían a Dimitri allí tirado. Sólo salí de mi estupor cuando los médicos lo colocaron en una camilla y lo sacaron del campo, lejos de las cámaras de televisión. Simplemente tomé la mano de Claire y nos pusimos en movimiento hacia la salida.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - Claire preguntó con la voz llorosa apurando el paso para acompañarme.

\- Vamos a ver a tu papá. - declaré decidida, notando a Viktoria alcanzándonos con nuestras bolsas en las manos.

Seguimos hasta el centro médico donde Dimitri debía estar sólo para ser detenidas por Grant, uno de los guardias de seguridad.

\- Todavía está en evaluación. - explicó. - Tú no puedes entrar. -

\- ¡Por supuesto que puedo entrar! -Exclamé. - Estoy aquí con su hija y su hermana. Tenemos que saber cómo está. -

\- Rose, lo siento. - Grant dijo. - Sólo ten un poco de paciencia. -

\- ¿Paciencia? - me puse frente a él de manera amenazadora, ignorando el hecho de que era al menos unos treinta centímetros más alto que yo. - ¡Dimitri está allí golpeado y quiero verlo ahora! -

\- Rose. - suspiró cansado. - Yo realmente… -

\- Deja que yo me encargo, muchacho. - la voz de Stan atrajo mi atención mientras Vika y Claire me observaban espantadas. Probablemente la partida había terminado y él había venido a averiguar el estrago que causó su decisión. - Señorita Mazur… -

\- Esto es culpa tuya. - vocifere hacia el entrenador antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, atrayendo la atención de algunas personas. - Es tu culpa que Dimitri esté allí dentro y tú me vas a dejar entrar para poder quedarme con él. -

\- No recuerdo haber participado de la jugada, Mazur. - respondió.

\- Tú has puesto a aquel maldito en el lugar de Mikhail. - respondí en el mismo tono, sin dejarme intimidar. - Incluso sabiendo que le cae mal Dimitri. -

\- Rose. - Viktoria dio un paso adelante. - Tal vez deberías calmarte… -

\- O tal vez debería arrojarle una lata al estúpido hombre calvo. - murmuré. No sé exactamente de sacaría una lata, pero pareció una buena idea.

\- ¿Cómo es? - Stan avanzó hacia mí.

\- Rose... - Vikka gimió.

\- Yo tengo una lata. - Claire me ofreció la lata de gaseosa, aún cerrada, que le entregué más temprano.

\- ¡Claire! - la hermana del ruso exclamó.

\- Hasta donde me consta, tu no decides nada en mi equipo. - el técnico dijo con desprecio. - Eres sólo la niñera de la hija de mi Quarterback. Entonces hazme el favor de tomar a la niña e ir a jugar a las muñecas en algún otro lugar mientras las personas responsables resuelven la cuestión. -

\- Escucha aquí, tu hijo de puta arrogante… -

\- Ya pasó la hora de que alguien le ponga un bozal a esa perra. - Jesse interrumpió mi discurso, sonriendo de lado al pasar junto a nosotros de camino a los vestuarios. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que los otros jugadores observaban la escena de lejos.

\- Quién debería tener un bozal eres tú, animal. - grité de vuelta. - Sé que lo hiciste a propósito. Aquel tipo no habría pasado tan fácilmente si tu hubieras querido impedirlo. -

\- ¿Me estas acusando de no ser profesional, querida? - el rubio vino en mi dirección, probablemente tratando de parecer amenazador.

\- Es eso o tu simplemente eres un inútil de mierda que no sirve para jugar en este equipo. - rugí.

\- Creo que Belikov no ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo. - Jesse comentó con arrogancia. - Si yo te cogiera, seguramente no serias esta perra infeliz. -

\- ¿Si me cogieras? - Grité de forma despectiva. - Ni en tus sueños más salvajes, maldito bastardo pervertido ¿Sabes lo que harías si pudieras tenerme? Te sentarías y llorarías como un bebé, porque seguramente no sabrías qué hacer. -

Oí algunas risas y Jesse empezó a ponerse rojo.

\- Rose. - Vika murmuró tratando de impedir que Claire oiga aquello. - Vamos a esperar en otro lugar. -

\- ¿Por qué no escuchas a la hermana de tu incompetente novio y te largas de aquí? -

\- ¿Y por qué no te vas a la mierda, gran imbécil? - respondí

\- Tía ¿Puedo decir mierda? - Claire le preguntó a Viktoria curiosa.

\- ¡La puta madre, Rose! - Vikka exclamó.

\- ¡Cállate, perra! - Jesse vino hacia mí, pero varios jugadores se lo impidieron.

\- ¿Te crees demasiado bueno, no es así, hijo de puta? - gruñí al ser contenida por Stan que pasó el brazo por mi cintura tirándome fuera del alcance de aquel estúpido.

\- Deja de discutir, Mazur. - Stan gruñó mientras intentaba librarme de él, golpeándolo.

\- Admite que lo has hecho a propósito, desgraciado. - grité. - Admite que dejaste pasar a ese tipo para que derribara a Dimitri, porque eres un pedazo de mierda envidiosa. -

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? Si, lo hice. - él gritó y por un momento todos se congelaron ante la confesión. - Así tu niño de oro aprenderá que no es invencible. -

\- ¿Disculpa? - Stan parecía a punto de saltar él mismo sobre Jesse y acabó aflojando su apretón lo suficiente para que yo escapara y fuera hasta aquel maldito. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiera intentar golpearlo, Grant consiguió sostenerme.

\- ¡Basta, Rose! - él me pidió.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - Stan se acercó a Jesse con una postura amenazadora. - ¿Tu dejaste que nuestro Quarterback se lastimara a propósito? ¿Eres idiota o qué, hijo de puta?

\- ¡Eh! Cuida tu boca. - le advertí recordando a Claire. - Hay una niña aquí. -

Todos pararon y me miraron incrédulos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté confundida.

\- Eres una perra loca. - Jesse giró los ojos.

\- Estas fuera de mi equipo, Zeklos. - Stan gritó. - ¡Sal de mi estadio ahora mismo! -

\- ¿Y crees que necesito esta porquería de equipo? - se rio con menosprecio, quitándose de encima a los muchachos que lo sostenían. - Son una banda de mierdas que nunca ganan nada. Aquel desgraciado que ustedes llaman Quarterback es un payaso que nunca va a llevar a este equipo a ninguna parte. -

\- Púdrete, Jesse. - Viktoria gruñó, siendo impedida por Eddie cuando intentó ir hasta el rubio.

\- Lava tu boca antes de hablar de Dimitri, maldito hijo de puta. - repetí intentando nuevamente soltarme. - No eres ni la mitad del hombre y del jugador que él es. -

\- ¡Eh! - Claire tiró la lata de gaseosa golpeando a Jesse en medio de la frente, causándole un corte. - Mi padre es mucho mejor que tú. Juegas como princesita. -

\- Malcriada de... - él gruñó con la mano en la frente, pero no pudo hacer nada, pues algunos guardias aparecieron y se colocaron en su camino, disipando la conmoción y arrastrando a Jesse lejos de aquí.

\- ¡Vete de aquí, pedazo de mierda! - exigí mientras él desaparecía por el pasillo.

\- ¡Mazur ya basta! - Stan me ordenó y se volvió al resto del equipo. - ¡Todos al vestuario ahora! El show terminó. -

\- Y yo voy a ver a Dimitri ahora. - me giré de vuelta hacía la puerta del centro médico donde Grant se volvió a poner en mi camino.

\- Sólo su familia tiene autorización de entrar. - el entrenador le dijo al de seguridad y me lanzó una sonrisa victoriosa cuando lo miré, haciendo mi sangre hervir nuevamente.

\- Stan, ella es prácticamente de la familia. - Viktoria argumentó.

\- Ella es sólo la niñera. - él se dirigió a la puerta, dejándome atrás.

\- Tu no me vas a dar la espalda, miserable. - vociferé siguiéndolo. - Es mejor que me dejes entrar… -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres golpearme a mí también? - él desafió. - Te aseguro que no va a funcionar, aun así, seré capaz de prohibirte la entrada al estadio y al centro de entrenamiento por el resto de tu vida. -

\- Ah no, no te voy a golpear. - sonreí de forma maliciosa para él. - Pero puedes estar seguro de que si no me dejas entrar a ver cómo está Dimitri, te juro, Stan, que te voy a molestar tanto, pero tanto, que vas a desear estar muerto. Me uniré a las porristas solo para poder estar todos los días, en cada práctica, y estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo. Puedes estar seguro de que no me callaré ni un minuto, hablaré tanto que tu ni siquiera podrás oír tus pensamientos de mierda y… -

\- ¡Carajo, chica! -Exclamó y se volvió hacia él seguridad. - Puedes dejar que está loca entre también. -

Grant sostenía la risa cuando abrió espacio para que todos avanzáramos.

\- Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar. - Vika me susurró mientras seguimos hacia adentro del centro médico.

A pesar de la adrenalina causada por la discusión, sentí mi cuerpo helarse cuando finalmente nos encontramos acostado a un semi-despierto Dimitri. Él parecía tan frágil. Inmediatamente tuve la voluntad de ir detrás de Jesse una vez más y patear su maldito culo hasta que gritara pidiendo por su mamá.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - Stan le preguntó al médico mientras tomaba a Claire en mis brazos para que pudiera ver mejor a su padre.

\- Se le desplazó el hombro izquierdo y tenemos sospechas de que tiene alguna costilla fracturada. - él prontamente explicó.

\- ¿El hombro ya fue colocado en su lugar? - pregunté preocupada. Dimitri debe estar sintiendo un dolor de los infiernos. - ¿Le han dado algún analgésico?

\- Si. Le aplicamos una anestesia local antes de encajar el hueso de vuelta. - el médico respondió. - Ya pedimos una ambulancia para llevarlo hasta el hospital y realizar algunos exámenes. -

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará fuera? - Stan volvió a preguntar y quería golpearlo. Dimitri estaba allí herido y a este idiota lo único que le preocupaba era su maldito equipo?

\- Es difícil decirlo. Pero dependiendo de cómo estén las costillas puede ser que no vuelva en esta temporada. -

\- ¡Mierda! - el entrenador maldito exclamó.

Luego los paramédicos entraron y nos alejamos para que pudieran trabajar. Nos quedamos en silencio viendo los procedimientos y cuando empezaron a llevarse a Dimitri por el corredor, Viktoria, Claire y yo los seguimos. Stan pidió a la hermana del ruso mantenerlo informado y regresó al agujero de donde no debía haber salido.

\- ¿Mi papá va a estar bien, Rose? - Claire parecía al borde de las lágrimas al llegar a la ambulancia.

\- Por supuesto que sí, mi amor. - me agaché para estar a su altura. - Sólo tendrá que descansar un poco. -

\- Voy con él en la ambulancia - Viktoria declaró decidida. Quería ser yo quien lo acompañara, pero no podía decir eso.

\- Entonces te voy siguiendo con el coche hasta el hospital. - dije resignada levantándome. La mujer me entregó las llaves de su coche y las bolsas.

\- ¿Cuál de ustedes es Roza? - el paramédico que estaba dentro del vehículo apareció por la puerta tras acomodar a Dimitri.

\- Yo. - dije vacilante. - ¿Por qué? -

\- Él te está llamando. - el hombre se encogió de hombros.

 _Espera ¿Qué? ¿_ Dimitri está llamándome a mí?

\- Creo que es mejor que vayas. - Vika suspiró, volviendo a recoger las cosas de mis manos. - Voy con Claire en el auto. -

\- ¿Está segura? - pregunté dudosa. - Él posiblemente está delirando. -

\- Rose, si él está llamando por ti, entonces eres tú quien tiene que estar a su lado. - ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de la situación. - Ve. -

No necesitaba mayor incentivo. Me fui en la ambulancia y traté de permanecer siempre en la línea de visión del ruso durante todo el trayecto hacia el Hospital General de Tampa. Él parecía tener breves instantes de conciencia antes de desmayarse de nuevo y algunas veces decía mi nombre. Con certeza estaba muriendo de dolor, incluso con la anestesia.

Las horas en el hospital a la espera de noticias fueron angustiantes. Al final nos informaron que, a parte del hombro desplazado, Dimitri tenía dos costillas rotas. Hable con el traumatólogo que me dio algunas pautas, que, si las seguíamos sería posible que el ruso llegara a jugar los playoffs, ya que el equipo había ganado el partido de hoy, incluso con el accidente, lo que nos había hecho clasificar con una anticipación de tres partidos.

Como Dimitri no tuvo ninguna conmoción, a pesar de haber sufrido un leve golpe en la cabeza, acabó siendo liberado tarde en la noche. Vika y yo lo acomodamos en el coche y la mujer intentó convencer a Claire de quedarse en casa de su abuela durante el camino a casa, pero la chica estaba irreductible. Quería quedarse al lado de su padre a toda costa.

El ruso estaba totalmente dopado con morfina para soportar el dolor y esto, de cierta forma, me recordó el día en que tuve que recogerlo borracho en un bar, a pesar de la diferencia de que Viktoria estaba conmigo y que no tendría que bañarlo.

Me encontraba en el lugar del acompañante mientras Vika conducía, constantemente me giraba para mirarlo en el asiento trasero. Dimitri estaba con el hombro izquierdo inmovilizado y algunos hematomas en el brazo derecho, lo que dificultará bastante su movilidad, sin contar sus costillas.

\- Mi padre esta raro. - Claire comentó observándolo.

\- Son los remedios. - expliqué. - Él tiene mucho sueño, estará así hasta mañana. -

\- ¿Puedo dormir con él? - preguntó esperanzada.

\- Mejor no, Claire. - suspiré. - Tenemos que darle espacio. -

Al llegar a casa, Vika me ayudó a subirlo, lo que fue algo bueno pues, probablemente, lo habría lastimado si lo hubiera hecho sola. Después de acomodarlo en la cama, le pedí a Claire que vaya a darse un baño y acompañé a Viktoria hasta la puerta.

\- Él seguro dormirá toda la noche, pero puedes llamarme en cualquier momento si ocurre algo. - ella pidió.

\- No te preocupes, cuidaré de él. - aseguré.

\- Sé que lo harás. Gracias por estar aquí, Rose. Y gracias por defender a mi hermano de esa forma. - la chica me ofreció una sonrisa sincera antes de burlarse. - A pesar de que probablemente Dimitri nos va a matar tan pronto como descubra la cantidad de palabrotas que fueron dichas delante de Claire. -

\- Creo que podemos dejar esa parte en secreto. - murmuré un tanto avergonzada, finalmente dándome cuenta del tamaño de mi descontrol.

\- No sé por cuánto tiempo conseguiremos aquello. - se rio. - De seguro alguno de los jugadores terminará comentándole algo al respecto. -

\- Para cuando Dimitri vuelva lo habrán olvidado. -

Nos despedimos y fui a la cocina a preparar un sándwich para Claire. Ella pronto descendió ya usando su pijama. La observé comer, sintiéndome totalmente exhausta. Insultar a aquel bastardo me tomo mucha energía.

\- Quiero dormir con mi papá. - Claire lloró cuando la acompañé hasta su habitación.

\- Podrías lastimarlo sin querer mientras duermes, Claire. - fui más incisiva. - Ahora cepíllate los dientes y a la cama. Iré a darme un baño y volveré a ver si me hiciste caso. -

Tomé una ducha rápida y me puse un pijama cómodo antes de ir a la habitación de la chica. Ella ya estaba durmiendo, así que entré a la habitación de Dimitri para ver si estaba bien.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y lo vi acostado en la cama durmiendo. Él se veía tan sereno y vulnerable al mismo tiempo. Me senté en la cama a su lado y lo observé dormir.

Alejé delicadamente un mechón de pelo que estaba en su rostro y noté algunos hematomas allí en los que no había reparado antes. El golpe fue muy feo.

Cedí al deseo de tocarlo y contorneé su rostro levemente con las puntas de los dedos como muchas veces quise hacer. No tenía ninguna duda de que realmente lo amaba. Cuando lo vi tirado en aquel campo fue como si el mundo entero se hubiera frenado. Nunca me sentí tan afligida en toda mi vida.

A pesar de las heridas, saber que él estaba bien me generó un alivio indescriptible y una necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo como nunca he sentido por ningún otro ser humano. Y con toda certeza lo haría. Cuidaría de sus heridas y pronto estaría listo para jugar de nuevo y realizar su mayor sueño.

Después de un tiempo contemplándolo, me levanté para volver a mi cuarto. Consideré algunas veces pasar la noche allí en uno de los sillones, pero acabé descartando la idea.

\- Roza... - oí la voz ronca del ruso y giré a tiempo para verlo esforzándose para sentarse.

\- Eh, quédate acostado. - me senté de nuevo a su lado, poniendo una mano en su pecho para incitarle a acostarse. - Sólo he venido a ver si estabas bien. -

\- Estás aquí. - él declaró observándome con una pequeña y débil sonrisa. Sin duda todavía está dopado.

\- Ya me voy. - sonreí. - Te voy a dejar dormir. -

\- No, Rose. - Dimitri finalmente logró sentarse y tomó mi mano. - Quédate aquí... Hay tantas cosas que necesito decirte… -

\- Ahora tienes que descansar, Dimitri. Mañana conversamos. - susurré a pesar de mis ganas locas de quedarme allí con él y oír cualquier cosa que quisiera decirme.

Su mano, entonces, subió hasta mi rostro, trazando los contornos como lo hice con él momentos atrás. El ruso parecía estar sintiendo una molestia por el esfuerzo, pero aun así continuó. Mi corazón golpeaba fuerte en mi pecho con ese toque tan suave que parecía marcar un camino de fuego en mi piel.

\- Eres tan hermosa... - dijo. - Eres lo mejor que le ha sucedido a mi vida, Rose. -

\- Dimitri... - suspiré y cerré los ojos por un instante sólo para recordar que el hombre está dopado ¡ _Maldita sea!_ \- Necesitas descansar. -

\- Eres tan hermosa, Roza - él repitió, haciéndome cautiva de sus ojos. - Tan hermosa que duele. -

Esa declaración logró que mi corazón se acelerara y la misma mano que estaba acariciando mi rostro, hizo un camino hasta mi nuca y me jaló hacía él sin que yo pusiera resistencia. Volví a cerrar los ojos justo cuando sus labios calientes tocaron los míos. Dimitri me besó suavemente, de forma lenta y dulce.

Había idealizado este momento por tanto tiempo, pero no se comparaba con nada de lo que había imaginado. Ninguna de mis fantasías le llegaba ni cerca a la realidad de cuán suave y sensual era besar a Dimitri. Su lengua pronto pidió paso y él aumentó la intensidad del beso, transmitiendo tanta pasión y robándome por completo el aliento.

Podría pasarme horas en aquella gentil exploración, si no fuera porque un gemido de dolor por parte del ruso me sacó de mi inercia ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Está herido, dopado y yo… ¡Mierda, Rose! Me alejé jadeando y lo obligué a acostarse de nuevo, a pesar de sus protestas.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó con una mueca.

\- Has tomado demasiadas medicinas. Iré por unas bolsas de hielo para aliviar un poco el dolor. - expliqué.

\- Rose. - el ruso intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero creo que esta vez el dolor fue más fuerte que la voluntad y corrí hacia la cocina.

Sólo puedo haber perdido el juicio ¿Dónde estaba con la cabeza para hacer algo así?

Aquel beso fue tan increíble y era lo que más quería, pero no cuando Dimitri está tan drogado que no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo y ni siquiera recordará lo que sucedió mañana ¡Que infierno!

Por otro lado, con toda seguridad yo si recordaré...

Tan pronto como me sentí en control volví a su cuarto con la bolsa de hielo, pero él ya se había dormido, así que solo fui hasta mi dormitorio y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Mañana tendré que hablar con Dimitri de lo que paso. No lo podía posponerlo más, no después de esto. No después de percibir que necesitaba besarlo todos los días por el resto de mi vida.

Probablemente me quede dormida en algún momento, porque acabe despertando con el timbre en la madrugada ¡Sólo puede ser una broma! ¿Quién podría ser?

Bajé con cuidado para no despertar a Claire y abrí la puerta, dándome de cara con Tasha. Definitivamente hoy es una noche de sorpresas.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - pregunté incierta, manteniéndome firme en la puerta ¿Qué pretende a estas horas?

\- He venido a ver a Dimitri. - dijo dando un paso adelante. - ¿Puedes dejarme entrar, niñera? -

\- Él ya está durmiendo. - me crucé de brazos, todavía encarándola sin moverme. - Usted puede volver mañana. -

\- ¿Qué? - ella soltó enojada. - Dimitri es mi marido y vine a cuidar de él como siempre lo hice cuando se lastimaba. Ninguna empleaducha me lo impedirá. -

Tasha simplemente golpeó mi hombro con el suyo, adentrándose en la casa y rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras. Quería enterrar mi puño en el medio de su rostro y arrastrarla de los pelos, pero no tenía energía para aquello y no quería despertar a nadie, así que, simplemente cerré la puerta y me fui a mi cuarto. No me voy a estresar o lidiar con esto ahora.

Al día siguiente, me desperté temprano para llevar a Claire a la escuela y me sorprendió encontrar a Tasha saliendo del cuarto de Dimitri ¿Ella realmente pasó la noche aquí? ¿Y en su cuarto?

\- Rose. - ella me llamó todavía vistiendo la misma ropa de ayer. - Dimitri todavía no ha despertado. Voy a resolver algunas cosas y más tarde vuelvo. Avísale a Kirova que yo misma le llevaré el desayuno. Y concéntrate en cuidar de mi hija, es para eso que estás en esta casa. Por cierto ¿Ella ya no debería estar en la escuela? -

\- Ella entra en una hora. - respondí entre dientes, sintiendo la rabia hervir dentro de mí.

\- Pobre Dimka. - Tasha suspiró dramáticamente. - Se despertó algunas veces durante la madrugada con dolor y delirando, así que le di algunos calmantes. Creo que aún va a dormir por un buen rato. -

\- Él tiene horarios para tomar los medicamentos, Tasha. - hablé incisivamente. Ella no puede llenarlo de drogas a la hora que quiera.

\- No dejaría a mi marido sentir dolor. - la mujer enfatizó, antes de darme la espalda e irse escaleras abajo. - Apresúrate Rose, no quiero que mi hija llegue tarde. -

Tragué mis ganas de empujarla por la escalera y fui hasta el cuarto de Claire.

Mientras conducía hasta la escuela cancele mis clases en la academia por un tiempo y así poder ayudar a Dimitri. Él necesita cuidados especiales si quería volver a jugar esta temporada y también necesitaría a alguien supervisando su medicación antes de que Tasha la duplicara.

Una vez de vuelta en la casa, me encontré a Sonya Karp trabajando en la cocina.

\- Hola Rose. - ella saludó. - He venido más temprano hoy, apuesto que van a necesitar ayuda. -

\- Gracias, Sonya. - suspiré agradecida. - ¿Dimitri ya se despertó?

\- El señor Belikov todavía está durmiendo. - Kirova informó entrando a la cocina.

\- ¿Tasha regresó? - pregunté observando el desayuno que Sonya estaba preparando.

\- No. - ella se encogió de hombros. - ¿La señora Natasha estuvo aquí? -

\- Se pasó por aquí. - comenté, mirando el reloj. El ruso ya había estado muchas horas sin alimentarse ¿Tasha lo dejará pasando hambre hasta que se digne a volver? - Voy a llevarle el desayuno a Dimitri. -

\- ¡Eso es completamente inapropiado! - Kirova chilló. - Usted no sabe si está vestido adecuadamente ¿Cómo va a entrar en su habitación así? -

\- Fui yo quien lo puso en la cama ayer, Kirova. - giré los ojos mientras montaba una bandeja con ayuda de Sonya que me miraba con diversión. - Viktoria y yo lo trajimos del hospital, así que sé que está perfectamente vestido. -

\- Come algo también, Rose. - la cocinera dijo por lo bajo colocando algunos gofres más en la bandeja. - Pereces hambrienta. -

\- Gracias. - sonreí y tomé la bandeja con cuidado para no volcar la jarra de jugo o el frasco de sirope de arándanos.

Golpeé la puerta de forma torpe y entré despacio, encontrando a Dimitri medio despierto y completamente perdido.

\- Buenos días, camarada. - le di mi mejor sonrisa, tratando de evitar que los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaran a invadir mi mente.

\- Rose. - dijo confuso. - ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué sucedió? -

Puse la bandeja en la mesita de noche y lo ayudé a sentarse, colocando algunas almohadas detrás de él antes de comprobar el horario de los medicamentos, separando algunos de ellos.

\- Te lastimaste ayer en el juego. - expliqué sirviéndole un vaso de jugo. - ¿No te acuerdas? -

\- Recuerdo algunas cosas. - el ruso me observó atentamente. - El resto está confuso. -

\- Es a causa de la morfina. - le di el vaso y dos pastillas, por lo que él me miró un poco desconfiado. - Son vitamina D y calcio, van a ayudar en la cicatrización de las costillas rotas. -

\- ¿Costillas? Eso explica este dolor. - Dimitri dijo después de tomar los medicamentos. - ¿Y el hombro? -

\- Sólo se desplazó. - le conté al colocar la bandeja sobre él. - Si sigues las recomendaciones del médico al pie de la letra volverás a jugar para enero. -

\- ¿Nosotros ganamos? - preguntó mirando la comida frunciendo el ceño.

\- A pesar de todo, si ¿Necesitas ayuda? -

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme con el sirope? - el ruso pidió sin gracia y, después de verter un poco sobre los gofres, tomé uno.

En vez de comer, Dimitri me analizó por un tiempo atentamente.

\- Rose ¿Has venido a mi cuarto ayer? - Me preguntó al fin, haciendo que me atragantara ¿Acaso recordaba lo que pasó?

\- ¿Tu habitación? - pregunté después de toser un poco.

\- Sí ¿Has venido? - él presionó.

\- Sí. - suspiré, pensando que tal vez era el momento de tener esa conversación. - En verdad, yo… -

Fui interrumpida en medio de la frase por Tasha que abrió la puerta y se adentró en la habitación, nos miró de forma mordaz antes de plantar una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

\- Rose, no necesitabas molestarte en traerle el desayuno a Dimitri. Estaba en camino a hacerlo, como te dije. -

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Tasha? - Dimitri preguntó mirándola.

\- Vine a cuidar de ti, Dimka. - ella se acercó, sentándose en la cama cerca de él y di un paso atrás sin reacción. - Me quedé tan preocupada cuando vi lo que pasó ayer en el partido. No podía dejarte aquí solo. -

\- No te hubieras molestado. - el ruso dijo manteniendo un tono gentil. - Estoy bien atendido. -

\- ¡Tonterías! ¿Para qué depender de extraños si yo puedo cuidar de ti? - Tasha sonrió suavemente para Dimitri pasando la mano por su rostro, causándome náuseas. - Siempre he estado y siempre estaré a tu lado, Dimka. No importa lo que pase. -

Por un instante la mirada del ruso se cruzó con la mía y finalmente redescubrí cómo mover mis piernas.

\- Seguro... Yo voy a... - titubeé sin saber exactamente qué decir. - Voy a ayudar a Kirova. Permiso. -

Marche fuera de la habitación inmediatamente sin mirar hacia atrás ¡Realmente soy la persona más tonta que existe! Ha estado frente a mí en estos últimos días. Por supuesto, Dimitri acabará volviendo con Tasha. Ella es la madre de su hija, quien siempre estuvo a su lado durante todos estos años. Era una cuestión de tiempo hasta que volvieran a acercarse.

Sentía que podía explotar si me quedaba un minuto más en esa casa, pero el clima estaba realmente mal y caía una fina lluvia.

Fui hasta mi cuarto, me puse una sudadera y tomé mi alfombra de yoga. Ciertamente necesitaba un poco de paz y distancia, por lo que terminé dirigiéndome a la sala de juegos ya que era un lugar que casi nunca era usado

Escogí un rincón escondido para extender mi alfombra y comenzar los ejercicios, enfocándome en el silencio de aquella habitación. Trate todo el tiempo de encontrar paz en mi mente, pero esta estaba completamente molesta, haciendo que cometiera muchos errores.

Después de un buen tiempo haciendo las posiciones básicas, intenté una más elaborada. Equilibre mis antebrazos para comenzar a hacer la Pincha Mayurasana², lo que probó ser un gran error, ya que no estaba concentrada lo suficiente y terminé cayendo al suelo sobre mi espalda.

\- ¿Estás bien? - oí la voz de Iván y me giré para verlo parado cerca de la escalera. - Fue una gran caída. -

Me quedé acostada en el suelo y miré hacia el techo ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser más simples?

\- ¿Te lastimaste? - Iván caminó hasta donde estaba, quedándose de pie a mi lado, mirándome de forma preocupada.

\- No, sólo estoy con pereza de levantarme. - me di de hombros.

Él me miró por un momento, entonces simplemente se acostó a mi lado.

\- Te has escondido bien esta vez, casi no te encuentro. - él dijo girando el rostro para analizarme. - ¿Quieres conversar sobre lo que te está perturbando? Nunca te vi caer mientras practicabas. -

\- Creo que no estoy con mi cabeza en su lugar. - dije. No es como si pudiera contarle lo que realmente había sucedido. - Ayer fue un día agitado. -

\- Me imagino que lo ha sido. - comentó. - Por cierto, tienes una hermosa colección de palabrotas. -

\- ¿Qué? - giré mi rostro hacía él. - ¿De qué estás hablando? -

\- ¿Aún no sabes que te filmaron casi golpeando a Jesse? Está por toda el internet. - el rubio carcajeó. - Fue la mejor escena que vi en la vida. Nunca me cayó bien aquel imbécil a pesar de ser mi primo. -

\- No puedo creerlo. - gemí, volviendo a ver el techo y cubriéndome el rostro con las manos. - Estoy tan cansada de toda esta mierda. -

No estaba cansada físicamente pero sí mentalmente. Estaba cansada de todos los problemas que el ruso le causaba a mi mente. Cansada de ser parte de aquel circo de horrores. Cansada de estar sola todas las noches, sintiéndome la persona más idiota del mundo mientras veo a alguien, que no lo merece, tomar un lugar que debería ser mío.

\- No deberías pasar por esto, Rose. - la voz de Iván sonó encima de mí y, al alejar mis manos de allí, vi que él se había inclinado sobre mí, apoyando uno de sus brazos en mi otro lado trayendo una mano hacia mi rostro. - Déjame cuidar de ti de la forma que te mereces. -

\- Iván. - suspiré poniendo ambas manos en su pecho en señal de que no avanzara más. - ¿Te olvidaste lo que hablamos? -

\- Lo siento, Rose. - me miró un poco culpable, alejándose. - Es que eres irresistible. -

Me levanté del suelo, mirando el reloj. Faltaba poco para el almuerzo y era un buen momento para iniciar las compresas que Dimitri necesitaría. Él no iba a poder hacer eso solo y no dejaría que Tasha asumiera esa función. Ella podría ser su maldita mujer, pero yo era la fisioterapeuta aquí y sabía exactamente qué hacer.

\- Necesito trabajar ahora. - le dije. - Creo que podemos hablar en otro momento. -

\- Está bien. - suspiró al levantarse y vino a mí, dándome un beso en la mejilla. - Voy a la oficina. Sólo pasé para ver cómo estaba Dimitri. -

\- ¿Has hablado con él? - pregunté curiosa.

\- Sí. Él estaba en la habitación con Tasha cuando llegué. Ella estaba tratando de llenarlo de medicinas, por lo que entendí. Al parecer consiguió Vicodin y quería convencerlo de que lo tomara. -

\- ¿Esa mujer está loca o qué? - giré los ojos.

\- Ella nunca fue conocida por ser normal. - Ivan rio mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Nos despedimos y seguí hasta la cocina rezando para que Dimitri haya sido lo suficientemente inteligente para no haber tomado nada que aquella mujer le ofreciera y para que ella haya desaparecido por un tiempo. Separé los anti-inflamatorios que tendría que tomar, la compresa de hielo y algunos elementos que necesitaría.

\- Kirova. - la llamé cuando la vi pasar por allí. - ¿Sabes dónde está Dimitri? -

\- Biblioteca. - respondió de mal humor siguiendo su camino. ¿Sera que ella aun podía sonreír o los músculos de su rostro estaban dañados para siempre?

Fui hasta la habitación que me indicó y encontré el ruso solo _¡Gracias a Dios!_ sentado en la sala donde nos conocimos. Él miraba al vacío, completamente hundido en sus propios pensamientos que no debían estar siendo muy agradables o, tal vez, estaba sintiendo alguna molestia.

\- Eh, camarada. - llamé su atención. - ¿Sientes dolor? -

\- Un poco. - murmuró después de estudiarme por un momento. - ¿Iván ya se fue? -

\- Sí. - respondí con cuidado. ¿El ruso sabía que Iván estaba conmigo? - Le dije que tengo trabajo que hacer. -

Me acerqué a él y puse las pastillas en su mano explicándole lo que eran. Dimitri se las colocó en la boca inmediatamente, así que le entregué la botella de agua que traía conmigo.

\- Hora de la tortura. - sostuve frente a él la bolsa de hielo. - Espero que todavía tengas tu súper resistencia al frío. -

\- ¿Qué es eso? - él me observó dudoso.

\- El médico dijo que necesitas hacer compresas para ayudar a tu recuperación. - expliqué sentándome a su lado en el sofá. - Como tú nunca conseguirás hacerlo solo con esas heridas, voy a cuidar de eso. -

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - el ruso me miró sorprendido.

\- Puedo no tener mucho talento, pero he estudiado exactamente para esto, así que no creo que corras algún riesgo. - sonrió mínimamente y le señalé su brazo derecho. - Sólo que antes voy a pasar una pomada en esos rasguños ¿Ok? ¿Puedo empezar? -

Él apenas asintió un poco sorprendido y curé sus heridas superficiales para que no se infectaran, entonces le ayudé a quitarse la camiseta que usaba, evitando prestarle atención a su cuerpo delicioso y apenas mirándolo como una profesional. Evalúe rápidamente la parte oscura de sus costillas del lado izquierdo, decidiendo dejarlas para lo último.

Dimitri me observaba con curiosidad todo el tiempo, haciendo que me incendiara sólo por esa mirada. Traté de concentrarme en su hombro, retirando cuidadosamente el inmovilizador y puse la compresa en su lugar, comprobando el tiempo en mi celular. Ni bien el hielo entró en contacto con la piel caliente del ruso, lo vi arrepintiéndose.

\- Pareces disfrutar de esto. - comentó con el acento cargado unos minutos más tarde cuando saqué la compresa y dejaba que el lugar descansara, tomando el tiempo nuevamente en el reloj.

\- Fue para esto que estudié. - me di de hombros. - ¿Tienes frío? -

\- No. -

\- Claro que no. - provoqué. - Probablemente nadabas en un lago congelado en Siberia. -

\- Graciosa. - el ruso sonrió mínimamente. No era esa sonrisa que amo, pero fue la primera que vi hoy y necesité desviar los ojos para no hiperventilarme en cualquier momento. Toda aquella proximidad estaba siendo una tortura.

\- ¿Sabes cómo funciona? - pregunté después de un instante para distraerme. Dimitri negó con la cabeza sin quitar sus ojos de mí mientras volvía a poner la bolsa de hielo en su hombro. - Aplico la compresa durante ocho minutos y luego dejo al lugar descansar por tres más antes de volver a colocarla. Voy a repetir este proceso tres veces en cada sesión, tanto en el hombro y como en las costillas. -

Volvimos a permanecer en silencio y cuando terminé con el hombro, empecé a aplicar una pomada analgésica para ayudar con el dolor.

\- Vamos a hacer tres sesiones por día. - le informé. - Luego esa incomodidad va a disminuir. -

\- No tienes que hacer esto, Rose. - Dimitri argumentó. -Tienes tus cosas y también tienes que cuidar de Claire. No necesitas preocuparte por mí. -

\- Claire está en la escuela la mayor parte del día y puedo tener tiempo libre para mis cosas por haberte cuidado. - sonreí, ayudándolo a poner el inmovilizador de vuelta en su lugar. - Además, tenemos miles de aficionados que cuentan con que regreses lo más pronto posible, no vamos a decepcionarlos. -

\- Rose, realmente no es… -

\- Sin discusión. - impedí sus protestas. - Creo que a estas alturas ya te he dado a entender que no sirve de nada argumentar conmigo. Me obedeces o te voy a desmayar con la bolsa de hielo que, considerando el estado en el que te encuentras, será bastante fácil. -

Levanté la compresa, mirándolo de forma amenazadora. El ruso se rio, pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- Son las costillas. - aclaré preocupada. - Acuérdate de cuidarlas. -

Lo ayudé a acostarse en el sofá, arrodillándome a su lado en el suelo para colocar la bolsa de hielo sobre el lugar.

\- A pesar de todo, creo que conseguiremos dejarte listo para volver al campo en unas cuatro semanas. - comenté sentada sobre mis piernas. - Como no es el hombro que usas para lanzar, es un poco más fácil, pero aun así vas a tener que usar una protección extra debajo del uniforme. -

\- ¿Cómo alguien consigue ser como tú, Roza? - Dimitri preguntó mirándome intensamente.

\- Es un largo, largo proceso de errores, camarada. - le guiñé un ojo. - Pero no te preocupes, voy a cuidar bien de ti. -

 _Definitivamente daré lo mejor de mí._

* * *

¹ Ray Jay para los íntimos es el Raymond James Stadium, la casa del Tampa Bay Buccaneers en la ciudad de Tampa. El estadio tiene en sus gradas una réplica de un barco pirata. Cuando el Tampa Bay marca puntos, se disparan sus cañones. Seis veces para el Touchdown, una vez para el Extra Point, tres para el Field Goal y dos para un Safety o una conversión de dos puntos.

² Es un ejercicio donde el individuo asume un pavo real como postura. Ella tonifica la parte abdominal del cuerpo y también fortalece los brazos delanteros, las muñecas y los codos.


	33. 33 Head Over Feet

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33 - Head Over Feet**

 _I've never felt this healthy before_

 _I've never wanted something rational_

 _I am aware now_

 _I am aware now_

 _You've already won me over in spite of me._

 _And do not be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

 _And do not be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

 _I could not help it_

 _It's all your fault_

 _ **Alanis Morrissette**_

 **Dimitri POV**

Cuando finalmente recobré la conciencia, estaba acostado en mi cuarto y todo era muy confuso ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Intenté moverme, pero sentí un fuerte dolor en el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo, entonces imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente. Había sido embestido por uno de los jugadores del Saints¹ justo por el lado que Jesse debía proteger. Después de eso tuve flashes de haber estado en el centro médico del club, en una ambulancia y en el hospital. En algunos recuerdos veía el rostro de Rose, incluso en mi cuarto, sentada en la cama junto a mí y…

 _¿La había besado?_

¿Eso realmente sucedió o estaba delirando? No sería nada raro, la morena ha estado en mis sueños desde hace mucho tiempo, pero parecía tan real...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos justo por el tema principal de ellos. Ella actuó con normalidad y comenzó a explicarme un poco lo que me había pasado, pero, cuando toque el asunto que me estaba atormentando, Rose se ahogó con la comida que había robado de mi plato y lucía algo agitada.

Cuando confirmó que de hecho estuvo en mi cuarto, sentí mi corazón acelerarse, pero no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida con la llegada de Tasha ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

A pesar de que su invasión me irritó, la mujer estaba siendo extremadamente atenta y me esforcé por mantener un tono cordial, ya que no quería arruinar la pequeña paz que se creó entre nosotros. Mi hija había estado muy feliz estos últimos días por haber tenido a su madre tan cerca, y no quería arruinarlo. Ya le había causado demasiado dolor a mi niña por las constantes peleas con Tasha y el reciente episodio en el que Rose casi nos deja.

Luego de algunas insinuaciones por parte de mi ex-esposa, la morena inventó una excusa y salió disparada del cuarto _¿Desde cuándo ella ayudaba a Kirova con algo?_ Tuve la impresión de que las palabras de Tasha habían creado ideas equivocadas en su cabeza y sentí que le debía una explicación y una buena conversación, pero era difícil con Tasha detrás de mí todo el tiempo.

Traté de librarme de Natasha de todas las formas posibles, pero ella no me dio paz. Incluso cuando le dije que tomaría una ducha quiso entrometerse y tuve que detenerla.

En realidad, no entiendo qué estaba haciendo aquí. Jamás me ayudó cuando estuve herido. Usualmente no cancelaba sus compromisos y, mi hermana o mi madre terminaban pasando unos días acompañándome. Está bien, de las veces que me lastimé esta fue la peor, pero su actitud era bastante random.

Fui capaz de tomar una ducha, aunque con cierta dificultad y desafortunadamente el esfuerzo aumentó mi dolor. Cuando finalmente logré vestirme me dirigí al piso de abajo en busca de Rose, pero solo encontré a Tasha aun en mi casa haciendo tiempo. Ella otra vez me presionó para que ingiriera unas medicinas al oírme quejándome con Iván que había pasado a ver como estaba.

Él se quedó por poco tiempo y antes de irse avisó que buscaría a la morena para saludarla. Aquello no me gusto para nada, pero, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, por lo que intenté librarme de Tasha una vez más. Al final, conseguí convencerla de que debía irse a descansar, ya que, como ella repetía incesantemente, había pasado la noche despierta velando por mi bienestar.

En cuanto se marchó comencé a buscar a Rose por la casa, creyendo que a estas alturas mi amigo ya la habría dejado en paz y finalmente podríamos tener aquella conversación pendiente.

Si Tasha no había sido un delirio, ese beso tampoco lo fue. La morena había confirmado que estuvo en mi cuarto, entonces yo la había besado _¡Ella me había besado!_ No puedo recordar con certeza, pero sé que ha retribuido.

La busqué por cada rincón de la casa, pero no lograba encontrarla ¿Será que se fue con Iván? ¿Será que la suerte nunca estaría de mi lado?

Cuando llegue a la sala de la televisión empecé a oír susurros, pero no vi a nadie, continúe hasta las escaleras que llevaban al salón de juegos. Subí los escalones con dificultad, debido a que mis costillas rotas reducían mi movilidad, y, al llegar al último de ellos me congelé al ver la escena delante de mí.

Rose estaba acostada en el suelo e Iván estaba inclinado sobre ella, a punto de besarla. Observé a la morena colocar ambas manos en el pecho de él y en ese mismo momento salí de allí, antes de que se ponga peor. Era suficiente para mi saber que se habían besado, no era necesario verlo.

Caminé sin rumbo por la casa hasta terminar sentándome en la sala de la biblioteca.

¿Están juntos? ¿Después de todo, realmente voy a perderla por Iván? Pero ¿Y ese beso? No pude haber delirado tanto como para inventarme todo aquello ¿Verdad? ¿O realmente pasó y ella solo correspondió porque yo estaba delirando?

No, no sería capaz. Rose no era el tipo de mujer que salía repartiendo besos a izquierda y derecha. No jugaría con los sentimientos de dos hombres que están enamorados de ella.

Pero nada le impedía estar dividida entre ambos. Al final, uno de nosotros acabaría teniendo una historia con ella y necesitaba descubrir quién.

Por un lado, Iván y Rose no actuaban como una pareja. Ellos seguían tratándose como amigos y la morena seguía trabajando para mí. Estoy seguro de que si estuvieran mínimamente juntos mi amigo hace mucho que la habría sacado de la casa, ya que dejó bastante claro que percibía mis sentimientos hacía ella. Pero, por otro lado, tenía la ventaja. Iván tenía su amistad y confianza, mientras que yo, la mayor parte del tiempo, fui solo el patrón que dudó de ella. Siempre actué de forma distante en relación a la morena. Nunca le di la oportunidad de conocerme y, nunca tuve la chance de conocerla. Creo que aprendí más de su vida en las últimas semanas que en meses de convivencia.

La cuestión era: ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Desisto de mi plan de conversar con ella o mantengo mi plan original? ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

Sólo sabía que renunciar a Rose no era una opción. Tan sólo necesitaba una nueva estrategia.

No conseguí llegar a una conclusión cuando Rose apareció en la biblioteca y decidí no actuar en ese momento. Ella me sorprendió al revelar que pretendía ayudarme con las compresas y aún más de que había dispensado a Iván para cuidar de mí. No era su obligación ayudarme con la recuperación y traté de decirle eso, pero la morena no aceptó oír ningún argumento y no puedo decir que no me gustó toda esa atención. Tal vez no estaba tan en desventaja como me había imaginado.

Me sentía como un niño enfermo siendo mimado por la enfermera hermosa. Muy bonita, por cierto. Esta sensación de ser cuidado por alguien era algo nuevo y maravilloso para mí.

Era extraño ver lo mucho que aquella mujer podía ser tan delicada y al mismo tiempo dar tanto trabajo cuando se ponía nerviosa. Rose estaba llena de sorpresas. Cada una mejor que la otra.

La morena fue minuciosa con cada una de mis heridas y me pregunté si ella no estaría mejor trabajando en su área. Realmente parecía disfrutar haciendo esto.

Cuando terminamos aquella primera sesión ya sabía lo que necesitaba hacer. Rose explicó que haríamos las compresas por lo menos diez días hasta que yo pudiera desenvolverme solo y yo aprovecharía ese tiempo que íbamos a pasar juntos para hacer lo que ya debería haber hecho antes: conquistar su amistad. No iba a avanzar sin tener una señal de si era Iván o yo el que tenía la ventaja sobre su corazón, pero necesitaba conquistar mi espacio y darme la oportunidad de conocerla mejor. Sólo así la entendería y sabría cuál sería el momento correcto para declararme.

La primera semana se pasó rápidamente y Rose realmente desmarcó todos sus compromisos y se dedicaba exclusivamente a mí y a Claire. Algunos días mi madre dio una mano con mi hija por petición mía para darle menos trabajo a la morena, ya que Tasha siempre encontraba una excusa para no ayudar en nada, a pesar de seguir viniendo constantemente a mi casa y en las horas más inapropiadas. Realmente no entendía lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer yendo allí por la tarde. Ella nunca antes se preocupó de esta forma por mi o Claire.

A pesar de eso, estaba consiguiendo poner mi plan en práctica durante las sesiones en las que estábamos solos. Hablar con Rose era algo fácil y natural, tanto que muchas veces antes, cuando conversamos, cambiaba de asunto o huía de ella cuando veía que el tema se estaba encaminando hacia un territorio más personal, pero ya no lo hacía. Me dejé abrir como nunca lo había hecho con otra persona; creo que ni siquiera con Tasha.

Rose parece haber quedado más a gusto con mi nueva postura y enseguida ya me había contado todo tipo de historias sobre ella, tan solo evitando deliberadamente entrar en el asunto de Nathan. Era como si estuviéramos realmente conociéndonos y cada día me sentía más ligado a ella por la complicidad que se estaba creando entre nosotros.

El domingo siguiente, el equipo iba a jugar contra el Seattle Seahawks y habría saltado de cabeza en el avión para acompañar el partido de cerca, si Rose no me lo hubiera prohibido. A pesar de todo, ella era una médica autoritaria y dura y no tuve opción más que obedecerla. Si bien, en cierto modo, creo que sería interesante ver el juego a su lado.

Le dije a Tasha que estaba viajando con el equipo para tener un poco de sosiego y Viktoria llevó a Claire a almorzar a la casa de mi madre. Aquella sería una gran oportunidad de dar un descanso a Rose y para que pudiéramos estar un poco solos.

Vika me andaba presionando para que conversara pronto con la morena, aún más después de que dejé escapar mis sospechas sobre el beso, pero todavía quería esperar al momento adecuado para no estropear nada entre nosotros. Tal vez, finalmente, lo tendríamos aquella tarde.

Ordené nuestro almuerzo en un restaurante cercano y después de comer fuimos a la sala a ver el juego de los Buccaneers.

Nuestro equipo estaba siendo masacrado. Gracias a Dios ya estábamos garantizados en los Play Offs, porque seguramente perderíamos este juego. Los chicos podrían al menos hacer un mejor trabajo para librarnos de la Wild Card².

Hoy los narradores eran diferentes de los que estaban narrando el juego de los Cowboys y de los Giants, al cual asistí con las chicas. Sabía que ese tal Rómulo Mendonça era conocido por su buen humor, pero no esperaba comentarios tan inusitados. En un momento él llamó a Eddie seductor.

 **Mancha: ¿Quién diría que Belikov haría tanta falta, no es así Rómulo?**

 **Rómulo: ¡Yo lo digo! No miento cuando digo que quiero un hijo con aquel ruso maravilloso.**

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté sorprendido mientras a Rose sólo le faltaba rodar en el suelo de tanto reír _¿Qué mierda es esa?_ \- Rose, eso no es gracioso. -

\- Puede no serlo para ti, "ruso maravilloso". - ella dijo secando algunas lágrimas de los rincones sus ojos de tanto reír. - Apuesto que a Claire le encantará tener un hermano. -

\- Eres muy graciosa. - comenté con una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar de ser el blanco de sus risas, me gustaba verla reír. - Entonces ¿Es por esto que Claire y tú disfrutan tanto de ver los partidos? -

\- No te haces ni la menor idea de la gama de apodos que ya te pusieron. - Rose habló mirando el celular y levantándose.

\- Eh ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué apodos son esos? - la llamé.

\- Hora de los remedios, señor macho alfa. - ella sonrió saliendo de la sala ¿ _Macho alfa?_

Devolví mi atención al juego justo a tiempo para ver a nuestro Kicker errar una vez más un Field Goal antes del descanso. Esto era pésimo.

 **Mancha: Realmente el equipo parece estar perdido sin Belikov ¿No es así, Rómulo?**

 **Rómulo: Completamente perdido, Pablo. Sólo espero que Belikov esté siendo bien atendido por la morena de bellas piernas y se recupere pronto porque sin él los Bucs no pasan del primer juego de los Play Offs.**

Rose entró en la habitación trayendo la bolsa de hielo y los comprimidos. Empecé a sacarme la camiseta, ya se había vuelto una rutina.

\- Ellos realmente disfrutaron tus piernas. - murmuré enojado al tomar las pastillas que la morena me dio.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? - se encogió de hombros. - Realmente tengo bellas piernas. -

 **Mancha: Fue una tremenda sacudida lo que sucedió con Zeklos, Rómulo ¿Cómo aquel hombre fue capaz de perjudicar a su equipo de esa forma?**

 **Rómulo: Cierto, lo bueno es que le está yendo bastante mal después de que aquel vídeo se filtrase, Pablo. Ahora todos los equipos saben lo que él hizo y ya salieron, incluso, muchas notas de repudio hacia su actitud.**

 **Mancha: Eso sí, está claro que terminó con su propia carrera. Ningún equipo se arriesgaría a contratar a una persona de esas.**

\- ¿De qué vídeo están hablando? - le pregunté a Rose mientras ella empezaba las compresas en mi hombro.

\- Es sólo un video que hicieron al final del partido. - dijo desviando la mirada. - No es nada. -

\- ¿Cómo que nada? Por lo que están hablando Jesse confesó... - no tuve tiempo de terminar, pues lo que el narrador dijo llamó mi atención.

 **Rómulo: Hablando del vídeo, eso sí fue algo increíble. Nunca esperé que un ser tan pequeño pudiera tener la boca tan sucia.**

 **Mancha: Eso nos enseña que no hay que meterse con Belikov, Rómulo. Él tiene una hermosa leona para defenderlo.**

\- Rose. - me quedé mirando fijamente a la mujer con cuidado, observando como ella parecía cada más que avergonzada con los comentarios. - ¿De qué están hablando? -

 **Rómulo: Me acaban de informar que tenemos el vídeo y vamos a mostrarlo, para ustedes amigos aficionados al deporte. Saquen a los niños de la sala...**

 **Mancha: Pero el vídeo está censurado, Rómulo.**

 **Rómulo: No es que eso le impida a alguien entender el contenido.**

\- Tal vez sea mejor ver una película. - Rose dijo de repente tratando de alcanzar el control remoto. - Vamos a ver el viaje de Chihiro. El equipo está perdiendo... -

\- ¿Quieres contarme lo que está pasando o voy a descubrirlo por la televisión? - tomé el control antes de que ella lo alcanzara, y levanté una ceja.

Sólo que antes de que ella pudiera responder, una nueva imagen apareció en la pantalla, una en la que Rose estaba parada de brazos cruzados mirando amenazadoramente a Jesse que era mucho más grande que ella y estaba totalmente roja ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Aquel hijo de puta le había dicho algo?

\- ¡ **Cállate, perra!** \- Jesse gruñó y avanzó sobre ella, siendo contenido por algunos jugadores.

En el mismo instante Rose también avanzó sobre él, pero fue impedida por Stan ¿Está loca? Él pesa más del doble que ella.

 **\- ¿Te crees demasiado bueno, no es así, hijo de p ***?** Rose gritó en respuesta mientras Stan intentaba sostenerla. Énfasis en el intento. Ella acertó al menos dos codazos en la cara del entrenador y este casi la soltó varias veces.

Miré sorprendido a la morena que estaba totalmente avergonzada a mi lado, concentrándose en la bolsa de hielo. Rose no paró de discutir ni un minuto en las imágenes, siempre gritando palabrotas y ofensas hacia Jesse, exigiendo que él admitiera que había dejado que yo fuera alcanzado a propósito, todo esto con mi hija al lado.

¿Ella hizo todo aquello para defenderme? De hecho, debo estar de acuerdo con los narradores. Realmente tengo una leona en casa.

 **\- ¿Qué quieres saber? Si, lo hice. Así tu niño de oro aprenderá que no es invencible.** \- Jesse terminó soltando en un momento.

 _¡Ese maldito desgraciado! ¿_ Realmente fue capaz de perjudicar a todo el equipo simplemente para vengarse de mí?

Stan soltó a Rose que nuevamente intentó saltar sobre Jesse y una vez más fue contenida por uno de los guardias de seguridad mientras el entrenador se desquitaba con el jugador.

 **\- ¿Qué dijiste?** \- Stan usó su tono más amenazador. - ¿ **Tu dejaste que nuestro Quarterback se lastimara a propósito? ¿Eres idiota o qué, hijo de puta?**

 **\- ¡Eh! Cuida tu boca. Hay una niña aquí.** \- Rose advirtió de repente.

Le lancé una mirada divertida a la morena que fingía no estar allí.

¿En serio? - pregunté sonriendo

\- ¿Qué pasa? - ella repitió la misma pregunta que hizo en el vídeo.

Todos la miraban como si fuera de otro planeta. Estoy seguro de que hasta ese momento ella le enseñó a Claire más palabrotas de lo que la niña va a ser capaz de recordar un día ¿Y ahora se preocupa porque Stan había llamado a Jesse hijo de puta?

 **\- Eres una perra loca.** \- Jesse dijo dejándome con las ganas de ir detrás de él y romperle la mandíbula de nuevo ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esta vez le haga daño suficiente como para que tengan que cosérsela con hilo de acero.

La pelea continuó con Stan expulsando a aquel bastardo del equipo y éste comenzó a distribuir insultos a los otros jugadores y a mí. La reacción fue instantánea. En ese mismo momento Viktoria empezó a burlarse junto con Rose de él y Claire todavía acertó a Jesse con una lata de refresco ¿Mis chicas realmente me defendieron así?

Pero de todo aquello, lo que más me sorprendió fue algo que la morena dijo.

\- **No eres ni la mitad del hombre y del jugador que él es.**

¿Ella realmente cree aquello? ¿Incluso después de todos mis errores ella realmente piensa eso de mí? La admiré mientras ella desviaba la mirada totalmente avergonzada.

 **Mancha: Una actitud completamente lamentable, Rómulo. Repito lo que dije antes, Jesse Zeklos no vuelve a jugar profesionalmente después de esto.**

 **Rómulo: Lo que más me llamó la atención en este vídeo, Mancha, es la fuerza de la morena misteriosa. Stan Alto sufrió allí para conseguir contener a la muchacha.**

No podía contener la risa. Realmente la chica puede ser difícil de manejar cuando se enfada.

 **Mancha: Que nos lo diga Belikov, Rómulo. Vaya tú a saber, igual y es así como él entrena su brazo, tratando de sostener a la bestia.**

 **Rómulo: Lo que más me impresiona, Mancha, es ver a un ser que debe pesar unos cincuenta kilos tratando de ir encima de un jugador de casi ciento treinta.**

\- ¿Algo que declarar, Rose? - provoque. - Por qué me estoy preguntando exactamente eso. -

\- Te voy a dar un puñetazo en el hombro si no dejas de hablar. - ella balbuceó avergonzada, pasando la pomada en mi hombro.

 **Mancha: Para mí el punto culminante del video fue el lanzamiento perfecto que hizo Belikov Junior. Eso sí fue una puntería certera.**

 **Rómulo: Antes de volver al último cuarto del partido, nuestro reportero de campo quiere darnos una información.**

Christian apareció en la pantalla, haciendo que Rose rodara los ojos.

 **Christian: Buenas noches Rómulo, Pablo. Mira, no sé si es así como Dimitri entrena su brazo, pero como amigo de la morena caliente, sé que definitivamente es un gran entrenamiento para la paciencia del pobre.**

\- Esta vez definitivamente mataré a ese idiota. - Rose gruñó mientras me ayudaba a acostarme para colocar el hielo en mis costillas.

\- Ya te dije que en el fondo ustedes dos se aman. - comenté con diversión. La morena me había contado algunas historias en los últimos días que incluían sus desavenencias con el chico que ella llamaba Hombre Antorcha.

\- Ni en los sueños más locos, camarada. - ella giró los ojos.

 **Pablo: Vamos a aprovechar al amigo íntimo de la pareja para conocer los detalles de la recuperación de Belikov. ¿Es cierto que la chica es quien está cuidando de él?**

 **Christian: Sí es cierto que Rose es quien está cuidando de él, es mejor que Stan empiece a buscar otro Quarterback, porque con certeza este ya es historia.**

Los tres se burlaron haciendo a la morena bufar. Eso porque ellos apenas saben cuán perfecta es en todo lo que hace.

 **Christian: Fuera de juego, realmente no sé si es ella quien está cuidando de Belikov, pero si es así, te aseguro que él está en buenas manos.**

 **Rómulo: Buenas manos y buenas piernas, diría yo.**

 **Mancha: Vamos a volver al juego ahora, Rómulo. La semana que viene le arrancamos más detalles a Ozera.**

No podía ver a Rose con claridad desde el ángulo en el que estaba, pero la vi agarrar el teléfono y abrir una aplicación de mensajería.

\- ¡Tu novio es un hombre muerto! - oí que grababa un mensaje de voz que me imagino debía ser para Lissa.

\- Estás exagerando. - reí

\- Eh, la amenaza de golpearte en el hombro aún está en pie, camarada. - ella amenazó. - Ya que no puedo golpear a la Antorcha Humana ahora mismo, puedo desquitarme contigo. -

\- No tendrías el valor. - di mi mejor sonrisa.

Ella pareció pensar al respecto por un instante y luego se sentó en el suelo frente a la televisión, apoyando la cabeza en el sofá mientras miraba el partido. Su cabello estaba esparcido en olas allí y era tan hermoso. Realmente tuve ganas de correr mis dedos por el y sentir su textura y, cuando menos lo esperaba, lo hice.

Empecé con un mechón, rozando mis dedos en su nuca, sintiendo los hilos gruesos y sedosos. Me di cuenta de que Rose se sorprendió, pero no hizo ningún intento de apartarse y yo aumenté la caricia. Cuando me concentré en su cuero cabelludo, empezando a hacer una especie de masaje allí, la chica soltó un gemido de satisfacción y cerró los ojos sonriendo.

Esa imagen hizo que me congelara. Ella estaba simplemente hermosa e increíblemente sexy, incluso usando una vieja sudadera. La morena abrió los ojos y me miró de forma cuestionadora.

\- Eh, no pares camarada. - ella sonrió.

Podría perderme en esa sonrisa y en su expresión cuando volvía a acariciar sus cabellos. Rose parecía una gata mansa. Necesito tanto de ella, realmente necesito...

Perdí la noción del tiempo y, cuando menos lo esperé, ella se arrodilló y se volvió de frente hacia mí, aun sonriendo.

\- Se acabó el tiempo de la compresa. - la morena me informó quitando la bolsa de hielo y comenzando a pasar la pomada para el dolor por el lugar como siempre lo hacía.

Tomé un mechón de su cabello que cayó sobre su rostro, colocándolo detrás de su oreja mientras la observaba atentamente. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, sentía un calor recorrer mi cuerpo inmediatamente. Ella parecía dudar un poco, pero una vez más no se alejó. Tal vez haya soñado el beso de la otra noche, pero no quiere decir que no pueda volverse realidad ahora.

Empecé a acercarme poco a poco y vi que Rose cerró los ojos, esperando el contacto, entonces...

\- ¡Papá! - el grito de Claire irrumpió por la sala.

\- ¡La puta que lo parió! - juré en ruso. - ¡Esto sólo puede ser una broma! -

¡Maldita la hora en la que le di una copia de la llave de casa a mi hermana!

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Rose preguntó preocupada al levantarse. - ¿Estás sintiendo dolor en algún lugar? -

\- Estoy bien. - respondí mal humorado esforzándome para sentarme cuando Claire y Vika aparecieron en la sala. - ¿No llegan temprano? Me parecía que iban a terminar de ver el partido antes de venir. -

\- Claire estaba demasiado enojada por el partido y a mamá le pareció mejor traerla antes de que ella enseñara alguna que otra palabrita a los demás niños. - Vika me explicó mirándome de forma cuestionadora conforme Rose recogía todo y seguía hacia la cocina. Sólo entonces noté que estaba sin camiseta y traté de colocármela de nuevo.

\- Papa ¿Rose estaba poniéndote hielo de nuevo? - Claire preguntó naturalmente.

\- Sí, y más tarde vamos a tener una conversación sobre cómo ciertas palabras están limitadas a los adultos. - regañé, a pesar de no tener muchos argumentos ¿Qué más podría decir después de lo que la niña había presenciado?

\- ¿Estas son las compresas que ella hace en ti todos los días? - Vika preguntó en ruso en un tono sugestivo.

\- Ella sólo me está ayudando. - contesté también en ruso mientras Claire corría detrás del gato por la sala.

\- No me extraña que Tasha se haya vuelto una loca cuando los vio. -

Natasha había llegado un día durante una de las sesiones bajo la excusa de que venía a visitar a Claire, lo que era muy extraño, ya que la niña estaba en la escuela. Ella comenzó a insinuar frente a Rose que se estaba aprovechando de la situación y tuve que intervenir y defenderla. Esto parece haber dejado a Tasha aún más furiosa, pero no me importó ni un poco al recibir una mirada agradecida y de admiración por parte de la morena.

\- Natasha no tiene nada que reclamar de lo que suceda en mi vida. - devolví.

\- Entonces, tal vez, debas decirle eso mismo a ella, hermanito. - Vika provocó. - No aguanto más encontrarme a esa serpiente aquí cada vez que vengo. Si quieres tener alguna oportunidad con Rose, no deberías darle tantas confianzas a tu ex. -

\- Rose sabe que no tengo nada con Tasha. Además, ella viene aquí para ver a Claire y no puedo prohibírselo. - giré los ojos.

\- ¿Ella lo sabe? - Vika levantó una ceja sugestivamente. - ¿Y Tasha no sabe el horario de las clases de la niña o es de verdad tan tonta? Porque ella sólo aparece cuando la niña no está… -

\- No voy a discutir esto contigo. - declaré, cerrando el asunto.

\- Tú lo sabes. Pero deberías abrir los ojos cuando se trata de aquella serpiente. -

Vika fue detrás de Rose y las dos pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando mientras yo aprovechaba la compañía de mi hija y sólo se fue después de la cena.

Incluso si no se lo demostré a mi hermana, me sentí pensativo sobre lo que ella dijo. ¿Rose estaría creyendo que podría tener algo con Tasha? ¿Nunca le he dado ningún indicativo de eso y ella seguramente lo notó, o no?

Tal vez sería mejor tratar de ponerle freno a las visitas de mi ex, a pesar de no haber tenido éxito en alejarla por mucho tiempo y menos aún con la proximidad de Navidad. Decidí que la cena sería en mi casa, ya que era la más espaciosa, y no tuve cómo no extenderle una invitación a ella cuando la mujer se ofreció. También acabé invitando a Helen e Iván como hacía todos los años, aunque no es que quisiese mucho su presencia aquí.

Me había acercado mucho a Rose en los últimos días y me sentía confiado en que ella realmente no estaba con mi amigo, aunque todavía no podía saber si su corazón le pertenecía a él o a mí. La única cosa que me confortaba era que, si ella lo hubiera escogido, a estas alturas yo lo sabría, ya que nada le impedía estar con él. Y no había nadie como Iván para ser más indiscreto sobre sus sentimientos.

Quizá sería bueno que estuviera allí esa noche. Podría observar cómo Rose se comporta cerca de él ahora que nos acercamos tanto y tendría algún indicativo de sus sentimientos ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez había llegado la hora de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez.

En la tarde de la víspera de Navidad, Rose decidió hacer una última compresa antes de liberarme del uso del inmovilizador y darme un descanso. Casi no sentía más dolor gracias a todos los cuidados de la morena, pero a veces deseaba no estar tan bien para que ella continuase cuidando de mí. Era reconfortante tenerla tan cerca.

Mi madre debería llegar en cualquier momento para empezar a preparar la cena y, mientras la morena hacía todo el procedimiento, ella comentó sobre las extravagantes fiestas de Navidad que a su padre le gustaba dar y acabé recordando algunas historias de mi familia de aquel período.

\- Eh, camarada. - ella me llamó de repente. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

\- ¿Acaso eres capaz de contenerla? - pregunté en tono de broma

\- Hablas mucho de tu madre, de tus hermanas y hasta de tu abuela... - Rose continuó, ignorando la burla y pareciendo un poco temerosa. - Pero... ¿Por qué nunca has dicho nada sobre tu padre? -

Respiré profundamente. No era la pregunta que esperaba, pero realmente no me importaba compartirlo con ella. Quería que Rose me conociera completamente.

\- Mis padres se casaron muy jóvenes - expliqué. - Luego Karo nació y yo vine enseguida. Mi madre contaba que, al principio, se llevaban bien, pero entonces a Randall se le metió en la cabeza que debía trabajar mucho para darnos todo lo que ellos no tuvieron.

Rose me observaba atentamente, sin hacer ningún comentario.

\- Mi madre decía que era como ser madre soltera. - prosiguió. - Mi padre nunca estaba allí. Él se perdía cumpleaños, presentaciones, y un montón de fechas importantes en general. Cuando llegaba a casa, nosotros ya estábamos durmiendo y eso empezó a causar discusiones entre ellos. Con el tiempo las peleas se hicieron lo suficientemente feas como para despertarnos.

Fruncí el ceño al recordar como mis hermanas se asustaban cuando sucedía. Eso siempre hacía que mi corazón se apretara, pues imaginaba cómo Claire se sintió todas las veces que Tasha y yo peleamos.

\- A pesar de todo él era un buen hombre. - aseguré. - Nunca golpeó a mi madre ni nada de eso. Pero él tenía otras prioridades. Al final, lo que consiguió fue morir solo en Rusia, después de que mi madre desistió de intentarlo y nos trajo a América para tener una mejor oportunidad.

\- Lo siento. - Rose murmuró pareciendo un poco culpable por haberme hecho revivir aquello. - No quería tocar ninguna herida. -

\- No lo sientas. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Sólo intento sacar de todo aquello una lección y ser un mejor padre de lo que él fue. - comenté cabizbajo. - Aunque creo que he fallado en ese aspecto. Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que Claire presenció alguna pelea mía con Tasha. -

\- No digas eso. - Rose sonrió bellamente. - No has fallado, Dimitri. Puedes haber errado algunas veces, pero eres un gran padre. No son muchos los hombres que están dispuestos a quedarse con la custodia de sus hijos y muchos menos los que serían capaces de renunciar a sus sueños por ellos. Claire tiene suerte de tenerte. -

La morena me miraba con extremo cariño y me perdí en sus ojos oscuros por un instante, apenas notando que me estaba inclinando hacia ella.

\- Espero que estén terminando ahí, porque voy a necesitar mucha ayuda en la cocina. - la voz de mi madre irrumpió en la sala y contuve una mala palabra.

¿Siempre va a haber alguien para interrumpirme cuando intentó besar a esta mujer?

\- Hola, mamá. - forcé una sonrisa levantándome para darle un beso. - ¿Cómo has entrado? -

\- Tu hermana me abrió la puerta. - ella explicó dándose de hombros. Necesitaba hablar con Viktoria seriamente sobre el uso de esa llave.

Mientras Rose acompañaba a Olena a la cocina para llevar la bolsa de hielo, fui a ver lo que Claire andaba tramando y encontré a la niña viendo una película junto con el Capitán Willy.

Me quedé un poco con mi hija y cuando me dirigí a la cocina para ayudar a mi madre me sorprendí al encontrarla enseñándole a Rose a quitar la piel de los tomates. Me quedé de pie junto a la puerta, admirando la escena delante de mí. Era tan perfecta. Todo lo que quería para mi vida.

¿Por qué no la encontré antes?

Porque obviamente si eso hubiera pasado ya estaría casado. Y si hubiese sucedido antes me habrían arrestado… o estaría muerto. Dudo que Abe hubiera sido tan comprensivo si un hombre de veintidós años se acercaba a su hija de quince.

\- Ahí estás, Dimka. - mi madre sonrió al notarme. - ¿Realmente nunca le enseñaste nada a Rose? La chica no sabe ni cortar cebollas. -

\- Creo que tiene miedo de dejarme cerca de los cuchillos. - Rose se rio. - Él cree que soy una torpe. -

\- Sólo evito tener que acabar contigo en el hospital. - provoque acercándome a las dos.

Vi que Rose estaba sosteniendo el pequeño cuchillo de una manera extraña, lo que dificultaba mucho su trabajo.

\- Espera, inténtalo así. - dije cogiendo su mano y mostrándole cómo ella debía sostener el objeto.

\- Veo que te puedes encargar de ella por el momento, Dimka. - mi madre comentó alejándose. - Ustedes pueden encargarse de las verduras y de la cebolla. -

Le enseñé a Rose como pelar las verduras y todo el tiempo la corregía cuando veía que estaba a punto de herirse. Me sentí totalmente a gusto con ella en esta situación. Era algo tan tranquilo, tan familiar...

\- ¡Abuela! - Claire entró en la cocina y fue directo abrazar a mi madre. - ¿Ya están los dulces? -

\- Todavía no querida. - mi madre sonrió. - Cuando estén listo te aviso. -

\- Mientras tanto ¿Rose puede venir a jugar conmigo? -

\- No sé... - Rose fingió estar pensativa. - ¿Crees que puedes no hacer ninguna tontería sin mi supervisión, camarada? -

\- ¿Tu supervisión? - erguí la ceja para ella y la morena se rió antes de lavarse las manos y salir de la cocina con Claire.

\- ¿Deberías estar haciendo esto? ¿No vas a forzar el hombro? - mi madre preguntó después de un instante cuando tomé el lugar de la chica.

\- Me desplacé el hombro izquierdo, no el derecho. - expliqué continuando la tarea. - Y ya estoy mejor con la ayuda de Rose. -

\- Ella es una buena muchacha. - Olena declaró sin segundas intenciones...

\- Sí, Rose es genial. - intenté responder de forma neutra.

-Realmente se están llevando bien ¿No? -

\- Sí, creo que ahora hemos conseguido acercarnos. - la miré desconfiado, esperando su próximo comentario, pero ella se limitó a apenas a ocuparse del fuego.

Nosotros trabajamos por un tiempo en un cómodo silencio y es así que mi madre terminó de montar la torta de chocolate y cereza, y llamó a Claire para raspar el tazón de chocolate.

\- ¿Rose quieres? - la niña ofreció a la morena que entró a la cocina y se sentó en la bancada al lado de ella.

\- ¿Realmente tienes que preguntar, bajita? - Rose provocó, pero antes de que pudiera servirse, Claire alejó el tazón.

\- ¿Y si no te dejo comer? -

\- Entonces voy a estar obligada a hacer esto... - la morena se estiró para pasar el dedo por el chocolate y luego por la punta de la nariz de Claire que inmediatamente hizo una mueca.

\- Eh, no puedes hacer eso. - Claire se quejó y empecé a reír. Mi madre se paró a mi lado y se quedó mirándolas.

\- ¿No puedo hacer el qué? ¿Esto? - Rose preguntó repitiendo el proceso, ensuciando una de las mejillas de la chica esta vez.

\- ¡Papá! -

\- Lo siento, cariño, no puedo ayudarte. - sonríe acercándome a las dos y apoyándome en la bancada. - Todos saben que no se le debe negar comida a Rose. -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, camarada? - la mujer preguntó lamiendo el dedo sucio de chocolate y necesité desviar los ojos por un instante ¿Por qué tiene que hacer estas cosas?

\- Él quiso decir que eres una glotona. - Claire respondió riendo.

\- ¡Eso es absurdo! - Rose exclamó ultrajada. - Ustedes dos deben ser castigados por tal afirmación. -

Ella simplemente ensució mi nariz y la otra mejilla de Claire con el chocolate y sonrió ante el resultado.

\- Ahora tenemos una familia marcada. - ella guiñó un ojo.

Casi cedí al impulso de hacer lo mismo con ella, pero Claire fue más rápida y pasó el dedo lleno de chocolate por la cara de Rose. Creo que ella apuntaba a la nariz también, pero acabó acertando en el labio inferior y la barbilla.

\- Ahora sí toda la familia está marcada. - Claire sonrió. Rose desvió la mirada por un momento pasando la lengua por el labio para quitar el exceso de chocolate que estaba allí y una vez más necesité contenerme. Me encantaría hacer eso por ella...

-Ustedes deberían comer, no estar ensuciándose. - mi madre nos reprendió, aunque de forma indulgente, entregándome un paño húmedo.

Traté de limpiar el rostro de Claire y entonces miré a Rose, vacilando por un instante.

\- ¿Puedo? - acabé preguntando. Ella me miró sorprendida, pero acabó asintiendo mientras Claire saltaba al suelo e iba a llevar el tazón hasta el fregadero.

Sostuve suavemente su rostro y lo erguí en mi dirección. Mi mano resbaló un poco y mis dedos rozaron su cuello ligeramente. Pude sentir los latidos de su corazón que estaban totalmente acelerados. Por un instante nos miramos fijamente y sentí como si sólo estuviéramos nosotros dos en esa cocina. La habría besado allí mismo si en el fondo de mi mente no hubiera una voz gritando que no era el lugar y ni el momento.

Rose interrumpió nuestro contacto visual, me pareció completamente inquieta y, tan pronto como terminé de limpiar el chocolate, ella agradeció y prácticamente corrió fuera de la cocina.

\- ¿Ella está bien? - Olena preguntó acercándose.

\- No lo sé... - balbuce ¿Qué fue eso? Vi tantas sensaciones en sus ojos en esos pocos segundos que nos miramos. Había tantas cosas no dichas entre nosotros que necesitaban ser colocadas en palabras...

\- Deberías ir a hablar con ella. - mi madre dijo como si fuera la voz de mi propia conciencia. Ella tomó el paño de mi mano y limpió mi nariz. - Claire se quedará aquí y me ayudará a arreglar el comedor ¿No? -

\- Claro, abuela. - Claire dijo animada.

\- Hazlo pronto. - Olena observó. - Tus hermanas están a punto de llegar. -

Simplemente salí en la misma dirección que Rose tomó y la encontré en la sala. Ella estaba sentada en el piano observando distraídamente las teclas.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunté acercándome.

\- Sí. - ella dio una sonrisa débil y se levantó, dirigiéndose al pasillo. - Yo sólo... Creo que estoy con nostalgia de mi familia, sólo eso. -

\- Rose. - sostuve su brazo impidiéndole seguir. - Hace algún tiempo que necesitamos hablar. -

\- Dimitri... - suspiró. - Yo… -

Rose fue no pudo continuar por un vocerío que venía desde la otra sala y acabé soltando a la morena reaciamente. Claire corrió en ese mismo instante hasta nosotros y cuando me giré, estaba de frente con toda mi familia.

Definitivamente voy a quitarle esa llave a Viktoria.

Los niños se juntaron y corrieron a algún rincón para jugar mientras los adultos se saludaban. Me di cuenta de que Rose colocó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras recibía besos y abrazos de mis hermanas y cuñados, pero luego se quedó quieta al ver a la última persona que entró a la sala. Tasha...

Mi ex parecía totalmente integrada con mis hermanas y estaba incluso con mi sobrina Zoya en sus brazos. Eso sí era una novedad.

\- Dimka, Rose ¡Feliz navidad! - ella se dirigió a nosotros sonriendo amigablemente. No parecía que fuese a transformarse en una loca descontrolada como cuando está celosa. Ella pasó gentilmente la mano libre por mi brazo. - ¿Cómo está el hombro, Dimka? -

\- Está mejor. - sonreí educadamente, a pesar de mi voluntad de echarlos a todos. - Gracias. -

\- Con permiso. - Rose dijo incómoda e intentó salir de la sala, pero fue absorbida en una conversación con Karo y Vika.

\- Debe ser extraño para ella pasar la Navidad en medio de desconocidos. - Tasha dijo con la voz suave. - Ella debe sentirse fuera de lugar. Deberías haberle dado unos días para que pudiera visitar a sus padres en Pensilvania, Dimka. -

\- Si ella quisiera ir allí, su padre ya habría mandado el jet a buscarla, Tasha. - contesté sin mucha paciencia.

\- ¿Jet? ¿Su padre tiene un jet? - la mujer se quedó completamente sin habla. - ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! -

\- Lo tendría si hubieras leído todas las revistas de chismes en lugar de una sola. - devolví de manera afilada y traté de alejarme de ella, pero me lo impidió.

\- Dimka, espera. - pidió. - Sólo quería darte las gracias por permitir que viniera hoy. Realmente no soportaría pasar la Navidad lejos de Claire. -

\- Nunca te apartaría de ella, Tasha. - le dije.

\- Lo sé... Eres un gran padre. - ella respiró profundamente. - Y siento mucho la forma en que estuve actuando antes. Estaba siendo totalmente irracional y quien estaba sufriendo era nuestra niña. Gracias por decirme esas cosas. Realmente necesitaba escucharlas. -

\- Es bueno oír eso. - di una sonrisa genuina. Esto me sonaba como una tregua y seguramente sería lo mejor para Claire ¿Quién sabe? Podríamos retomar un poco de nuestra amistad de antes en favor de nuestra niña.

Vi a Rose al fin salir de la sala y tuve ganas de seguirla para intentar terminar lo que intentaba comenzar hace semanas, pero tuve que contentarme en esperar una vez más.

Los demás invitados comenzaron a llegar, pero, después de algún tiempo, noté que la morena no volvió a dar la cara.

\- Vika ¿Has visto a Rose? - pregunté a mi hermana ya que ella era una de las últimas en hablar con la chica.

\- Ella dijo que iba a hablar con su padre. - Viktoria respondió confundida. - Pero ya hace algún tiempo. -

\- Voy a llamarla. - Claire nos oyó y corrió escaleras arriba.

\- ¿Y cómo están ustedes dos? - Vika inició su cuestionario.

\- Bien, creo. - suspiré. - Pero siempre que intento hablar con ella o cuando parece que algo va a suceder entre nosotros, alguien nos molesta. Tal vez eso sea una señal...

\- O tal vez eso sea el universo diciéndote que tienes que empezar a crear nuevas oportunidades. - mi hermana giró los ojos. - ¿Por qué no hablas con ella hoy? Hay tanta gente aquí que nadie va a percibir si la llevas a un lugar apartado. -

\- Estoy seguro de que alguien va a darse cuenta. - señalé a Iván que no paraba de mirar a las escaleras.

\- Yo me encargo de eso. - Vika dio una sonrisa y se fue hacia el rubio.

\- ¡Papá! - Claire apareció corriendo delante de mí. - Rose dice que se quedará en la habitación. -

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté sorprendido. - ¿Por qué? -

\- No sé. - la niña se puso de hombros y se volvió hacia los primos.

Inmediatamente subí hasta el cuarto de ella y golpeé la puerta para ver lo que estaba pasando ¿Será que se estaba sintiendo mal o algo así?

Rose abrió un poco la puerta y aparentemente se había bañado y colocado un pijama. ¿Realmente no pretendía bajar?

\- Rose ¿Qué estás haciendo? -

\- Es una fiesta familiar, camarada. - ella se encogió de hombros y se alejó de la puerta. - No puedo estar en medio de eso. -

\- Rose. - suspiré entrando a su habitación. - ¿Cuántas veces necesito decirte que eres parte de mi familia? -

\- Mira, no quiero estorbar. - la morena se sentó en la cama un tanto incómoda.

\- Nunca pienses algo así, Roza. Tu no estorbas. Por el contrario. Nada de esto tiene sentido sin ti. - la miré profundamente y luego sonreí. - Y además tengo una sorpresa para ti. -

\- ¿Sorpresa? - se levantó animada haciéndome reír. - ¿Qué es? -

\- Sólo vas a descubrirlo si bajas para verlo. - le guiñé un ojo. - Te espero allá abajo. -

Descendí y no mucho tiempo después Rose apareció en la sala. Apenas se notaba que ella había tardado unos veinte minutos para arreglarse de tan deslumbrante que estaba. La morena usaba un vestido blanco que destacaba aún más su piel almendrada y era justo hasta la rodilla, con un hermoso escote y dos aberturas en el abdomen. Ella llevaba los cabellos sueltos, un maquillaje ligero que sólo valoraba su hermoso rostro y un conjunto de joyas discretas. Simplemente perfecta.

Su rostro se iluminó al notar a Lissa y al novio entre los invitados y las amigas pronto se abrazaron. También invité a Mikhail y Sonya Karp y los cinco no tardaron en juntarse. Quería meterme en ese grupo y pegarme a Rose toda la noche, pero aparentemente Tasha parece haber decidido que no valía la pena conversar con nadie que no estuviera a mi lado e Iván acabó asumiendo mi puesto al lado de la morena para mi disgusto.

En un montón de ocasiones nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante la fiesta, pero nunca conseguimos realmente acercarnos. Ni siquiera pude darle a ella el regalo que le había encargado y que Viktoria había buscado para mí. Tendría que esperar a que todos se fueran y, con suerte ¿Quién sabe? finalmente tendría algún tiempo con Rose cuando Claire se fuese a dormir. Eso sí la niña no decidía intentar esperar a Santa Claus despierta como ella hacía todos los años.

Después de la cena, nos reunimos en algunos sofás que yo mantenía afuera alrededor de una pequeña fogata. También había calentadores eléctricos cerca del sitio para mantener una temperatura agradable ya que el invierno apenas estaba comenzando. Mi abuela acabó quedándose dentro de la casa para velar por el sueño de los niños que se habían dormido en la sala.

Con el avance de la noche, uno a uno los invitados se fueron. Yo acompañé a Helen e Iván hasta la puerta y fui a la bodega a buscar otra botella de vino para servirle a los demás que quedaron. A aquella altura sólo mi familia y Tasha todavía permanecían por allí.

\- Dimka. - mi madre me llamó cuando pasaba por la cocina, sobresaltándome. - ¿Podemos conversar? -

\- Claro. - dije intrigado. - ¿Sucedió algo? -

-Eso lo que estoy tratando de descubrir. - ella se apoyó en la bancada y me miró intensamente. - Hijo ¿Está pasando algo entre Natasha y tú? -

 _¿Qué? ¿Entre Tasha y yo? ¿Por qué iba a ocurrir algo?_

\- No está pasando nada. - contesté confundido. - ¿Por qué pensarías algo así? -

\- Probablemente porque ella no se despegó de ti en toda la noche. - Olena fue directa. - Y yo no fui la única que noto eso. -

\- No hay de qué preocuparse. - giré los ojos. - Tu debería ser la primera en saber que no tengo nada con Tasha y no quiero volver a tener. -

\- Pero no todas las personas lo saben… -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Dimitri. - suspiró y se acercó. - Ya has pasado por mucho, hijo mío. Te vi con algunas chicas. He acompañado todo tu noviazgo con Tasha. Y sé el infierno en que se convirtió tu vida después de la boda… -

\- Madre... - intenté protestar. No quería hablar de eso justamente hoy.

\- La cuestión es... - ella me ignoró y prosiguió. - Nunca te vi con una sonrisa tan espontánea y sincera como hoy. Ninguna de esas mujeres jamás causó esa reacción en ti. -

Traté de recordar cuando me vio sonriendo esta noche y no puedo recordar ningún momento. Rose estaba siempre más lejos de lo que quería y Tasha estaba siempre más cerca de lo aceptable. Tal vez yo había sonreído alguna vez al ver a la morena. Por supuesto, sonríe cuando vi lo hermosa que estaba en aquel vestido blanco y al constatar su alegría al encontrarse con su amiga.

Y entonces entendí que mi madre no se refería a aquella fiesta. Ella estuvo allí prácticamente toda la tarde y pasé todo el tiempo sonriendo junto a Rose al ver cómo ella era tan torpe para pelar las verduras. Al ver cómo intentaba luchar para no llorar cortando las cebollas. Y, sobre todo, durante toda nuestra "guerra" de chocolate junto a Claire.

\- Tienes que actuar antes de que pierdas esa felicidad, Dimka. - mi madre dijo sosteniendo mi mano. - Quiero que seas feliz, hijo mío. No seas tan burro de perder eso. -

\- Madre... Yo... - vacilé por un instante, pero entonces acabé abriendo mi corazón. - La verdad es que he arreglado muchas excusas para mí mismo por miedo a estropearlo todo. -

\- Pero necesitas arriesgarte. - ella sonrió bellamente. - La felicidad exige algún esfuerzo. -

\- A veces pienso que ella siente lo mismo, pero la incertidumbre me mata... - confesé.

\- Cree en mí, hijo mío. - Olena acarició mi rostro. - Ninguna mujer tiene una sonrisa tan linda como la suya si no está enamorada. -

Tomé las manos de mi madre llevándolas a mis labios y le di un beso en cada una ¿Qué haría sin esa mujer?

\- Las chicas correctas son difíciles de encontrar, hijo. Pero las equivocadas están por todas partes. -

\- Ahí estás, Dimka. - la voz de Tasha se entrometió entre nosotros. - He venido a despedirme. Siento mucho no poder llevarme a Claire, pero mañana voy a Miami a visitar a mis padres y, bueno, probablemente voy a pasar algunos días allí y no podría dejarla sola todo ese tiempo. -

\- Está bien, Tasha. - dije tratando de mantener un tono cordial. - ¿Ya te has despedido de Claire? -

\- Sí, la desperté y ella está eufórica con la posibilidad de atrapar a Santa Claus esta noche. - ella suspiró dramáticamente y me dio un beso en la mejilla. - Voy a sentir tanto la falta de mi niña estos días, pero realmente tengo que irme. Gracias por todo, Dimka. -

\- ¿No he dicho que las equivocadas están por todas partes? - mi madre susurró en cuanto la mujer se alejó y acabé riendo.

A pesar de eso, no estaba muy contento con el hecho de que Tasha despertase a Claire ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría hasta que ella se durmiera de nuevo para poder conversar con Rose?

\- Hijo... - mi madre empezó pareciendo leer el rumbo de mis pensamientos. - Paul y Zoya van a dormir en casa hoy para esperar la llegada de Papá Noel ¿No crees que sería una buena idea si hiciéramos una fiesta de pijamas con todos los niños? Estoy seguro de que Claire se divertirá. -

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? - pregunté. Sé todo el trabajo que los niños súper excitados pueden dar, pero eso sería una gran oportunidad.

\- Claro. Me encanta tener a mis nietos en casa la noche de Navidad. -

Lo pensé un momento. Eso acabaría alejándome de mi hija en plena noche de Navidad, pero no significaba que ella estaría sola. Creo que en realidad se divertiría más estando en compañía de sus primos y de la abuela que estando aquí. Y, de todos modos, yo estaría en la casa de mi madre para almorzar.

\- Ok. - acabé de acuerdo. - Creo que es una buena idea. -

\- Voy a ayudarla a prepararse y voy a arrastrar a las otras chicas conmigo. - ella sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a la salida de la cocina. - Y, Dimka. Aprovecha la oportunidad. -

Con toda seguridad iba hacerlo. Es hora de la verdad.

* * *

¹ New Orlean Saints

² Los 32 equipos de la NFL se separan en dos conferencias - Americana y Nacional. Cada conferencia tiene cuatro divisiones - Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Van a los playoffs, en cada conferencia, los cuatro campeones de división y los dos mejores no campeones.

Los cuatro campeones de división son los cabezas de clave 1, 2, 3 y 4, según las campañas. Los no campeones ocupan las plazas 5 y 6. Los dos campeones de división con mejor campaña avanzan directamente hacia las semifinales de conferencia y los demás se enfrentan en la ronda Wild Card, una especie de repesca. En esta ronda el tercero se enfrenta al sexto, mientras que el cuarto toma el quinto puesto. Los enfrentamientos hasta las finales de la conferencia son en partidos únicos, y el mandante es el equipo con mejor posicionamiento en la llave (no necesariamente el que tiene mejor campaña).

* * *

 **Hola! Mil gracias por seguir con nosotras y mil perdones como siempre por la tardanza, este año esta siendo pesado y más esta época de rendir, cierre de cuatrimestre, finales es un caos pero bueno, vamos a poner lo mejor para subir el cap que sigue que estoy segura les va a encantar :)**


	34. 34 One and Only

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34 - One and Only**

 _You've been on my mind_

 _I grow fonder every day_

 _Lose myself in time_

 _Just thinking of your face_

 _God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go_

 _You're the only one that I want_

 _ **Adele**_

 _ **Dimitri POV**_

Me despedí de los últimos invitados y mi madre salió con una tormenta de niños extremadamente entusiastas que planeaban quedarse despiertos toda la noche para conocer a Santa Claus. Rose permaneció en la parte exterior de la casa mirando a la nada distraídamente y me dirigí a ella llevando la botella de vino que había ido a buscar.

A pesar de que el lugar estaba caliente a causa de los calentadores y del fuego, ella estaba con un vestido sin mangas, así que me retiré el blazer que estaba usando y lo puse en sus hombros, llamando su atención.

\- Gracias. - la morena sonrió y me senté a su lado.

\- ¿Tómas otra copa conmigo? -

-Me parece que mejor no. -ella rechazó, a pesar de parecer un poco frustrada por eso. - Le prometí a Claire que iba a esperar a Papá Noel con ella y si bebo algo más, terminaré durmiendome. -

\- Entonces ese no será un problema. Mi madre se la ha llevado a una fiesta de pijama junto con los primos a su casa. - comenté dándole mi mejor sonrisa al notar su sorpresa. - Estás de descanso por el resto de la noche. -

Rose me miró por un instante mientras yo servía nuestras copas y creo que sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estábamos total y completamente solos en aquella casa por primera vez en días. Percibí que ella se ruborizó por un instante, haciendo que mi corazón diera un golpe por su sonrisa tímida al tomar la copa que le ofrecí.

\- Tienes una familia adorable. - dijo desviando la mirada hacia el fuego. - Ya los había conocido en la boda de Adrian y Sydney, pero... Bueno, fue diferente. -

\- Espero que mis hermanas no te hayan llenado de preguntas. - comenté. - A ellas les gusta hacer eso. -

\- Creo que ya saben lo necesario acerca de mí. - Rose colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja mientras, mientras yo intentaba admirar cada detalle de ella. La morena estaba tan linda esta noche...

\- ¿Estabas hablando con tus padres? - pregunté al notar su celular sobre el sofá a su otro lado.

\- Sí, lo intenté antes, pero ellos no contestaron, entonces el viejo me llamó ahora mientras estabas dentro. - Rose explicó. - Están en Vegas. Mi padre decidió que sería genial pasar la Navidad en uno de sus hoteles y parece que estaban en alguna fiesta loca. No sé cómo mi madre aceptó. -

Ella giró los ojos y empecé a reír.

\- Eso suena interesante. - comenté antes de beber un poco de vino.

\- Todo con Abe es interesante. - se encogió de hombros. - A veces creo que se aburre con facilidad, entonces tiene que buscar nuevas maneras de distraerse. -

\- ¿Cómo amenazar a posibles novios? - provoque.

\- Ah... Ese definitivamente fue su pasatiempo favorito durante toda mi adolescencia - Rose se rió. - Y no tengo ninguna duda de que cumpliría cada una de las amenazas si yo no hubiera sido tan lista. -

\- ¿Por qué no acudiste a él cuando ese tipo empezó a molestarte? Estoy seguro de que podría haber evitado algunas cosas. - acabé soltando sin querer la pregunta que siempre rondaba mi mente cuando pensaba al respecto.

\- Sí, podría haberlo hecho... - su expresión se nubló y casi me pateé por haber traído aquellos recuerdos tan malos justo en este momento. - Pero probablemente mi padre me hubiera arrastrado de regreso a Pensilvania para vigilarme y yo no quería volver. No de esa manera. Quería probar que yo podía arreglarmelas sola. -

\- Lo siento mucho. No quería hacerte recordarlo. -

\- Está bien. - ella dio una sonrisa débil. - Tengo que superar eso en algún que otro momento. Necesito continuar con mi vida y olvidar aquello. Él está encerrado y pagando por sus errores ahora. -

\- Pero eso no va a durar para siempre. - observé sintiendo mi sangre hervir por siquiera pensar en aquel maldito suelto. - ¿No tienes miedo de que pueda hacerte algo? -

No es que yo fuera a permitirlo. Mientras la tuviera cerca de mí jamás dejaría a ese desgraciado tocarle ni uno solo de sus cabellos. Esa era una promesa que me hice a mí mismo desde que supe lo que le sucedió.

\- Tengo bastante tiempo por delante hasta que eso suceda y hasta que llegue ese momento pensaré en algo. - Rose se encogió de hombros, pero vi que ella intentaba no demostrar cuánto esa idea la aterraba. - Tal vez me mude a otro lugar. -

Mi corazón se apretó con eso ¿Entonces ella todavía planeaba irse? ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos?

\- ¿Me dejarías? - solté afligido.

La idea de ver a Rose saliendo de mi vida era sofocante. Simplemente no podía permitir que sucediera ¿Cómo se quedaría? ¿Y si Nathan la encontraba? Jamás pasaría un día de mi vida tranquilo sin saber si estaba bien o segura. Jamás conseguiría vivir sin tenerla cerca de mí.

\- Bueno... - Rose sonrió levemente, pero parecía haber cierta angustia allí. - Claire crecerá y no va a necesitar una niñera, así que no tendré mucho trabajo por aquí durante mucho más tiempo. Además, Tasha probablemente querrá elegir a otra persona para sustituirme. Ella ya ha dejado en claro su opinión sobre mí. -

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Tasha con esto? - pregunté confundido. ¿De dónde sacó esa idea?

\- Me pareció que estaban un tanto íntimos esta noche y están más cerca cada día, así que pensé que… -

\- No hay nada entre nosotros dos. - la interrumpí finalmente entendiendo lo que mi madre quiso decir cuando dijo que no fue la única que percibió mi cercanía con Tasha. - Ella es sólo la madre de mi hija. Natasha sólo tiene dificultades para asimilar que es sólo eso lo que ella representa para mí ahora. -

\- Lo siento, no quise entrometerme. - Rose dijo incomoda poniendo la copa vacía sobre la mesa y la llene antes de que pudiera protestar.

\- No te disculpes. Es que a veces ella me saca de quicio. De vez en cuando pienso que no debería haber dejado que nuestra relación llegase tan lejos como llegó, pero si eso no hubiera ocurrido no tendría a mi hija en mi vida, asi que... - acabé desahogándome. Nunca le había dicho eso a nadie, pero Rose lo hacía tan fácil.

\- ¿El amor ya se había terminado hace tanto tiempo? - preguntó curiosa.

\- En realidad nunca existió. Es decir, al menos no de mi parte y ese sin duda fue mi mayor error. -

Rose pareció un tanto sorprendida con aquella información. No sé si ella no se esperaba tanta sinceridad de mi parte o si era el hecho de que hubiese estado casado durante tantos años sin amor.

\- ¿Pero por qué te casaste con ella si no sentías nada? -

\- Fui un idiota. - admití. - Nunca pude retribuir lo que ella sentía por mí desde la época de la escuela. La verdad es que siempre me concentré mucho en mi carrera. A diferencia de los otros chicos que sólo jugaban para entrar en la universidad o para conquistar fama y dinero, me gusta lo que hago. Me gusta jugar y por mucho tiempo me enfoque solo en eso. -

\- Es muy bueno disfrutar de lo que haces - Rose comentó y me pregunté si le gustaba trabajar aquí. Si ella era feliz siendo la niñera de Claire. En estos días en los que ella me ha estado ayudando a recuperarme de mi lesión parecía tan a gusto... Tal vez, si las cosas se encaminaban de la forma en que yo fantaseaba, podríamos arreglar un término medio para aquello.

\- Cuando me llamaron para ser Quarterback de los Bucs, acepté al instante. Era todo lo que quería profesionalmente. - continué mi historia, alejando por ahora esos pensamientos. - Sólo que con esa posición fui alcanzando la condición de estrella del equipo y con eso empezaron las fiestas y las mujeres. No me malentiendas, disfruté mucho de aquella época, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que muchas de las chicas que venían detrás de mí lo hacían por interés y eso me enfadaba. No veía la posibilidad de tener una relación verdadera con alguien y entonces Tasha surgió como una salvación. Sabía que le gustaba mucho antes de que fuera alguien en la vida, así que creí en la sinceridad de sus sentimientos y quedarme con ella me pareció lo más lógico. -

\- ¿Entonces te quedaste con ella sólo por conveniencia? - la morena estaba con una expresión ilegible. Ella seguramente me estaba juzgando por eso.

-No. - negué en seguida. No quería que ella pensara en mí como un hombre sin escrúpulos. - A pesar de todo realmente creí que podría acabar enamorándome de Tasha y por un tiempo incluso creí que eso había ocurrido. Fue cuando me casé con ella. Tasha y yo siempre fuimos muy amigos. Me gustaba su compañía y admiraba su inteligencia. Me gustaban nuestras conversaciones, pero siempre había algo que faltaba. Ella nunca logró realmente entenderme. Nuestra relación era casual, a veces incluso superficial. Nunca conseguí abrirme verdaderamente con ella y Tasha no lo notaba. -

\- Ella no te comprendía. - Rose dijo en un tono suave.

\- Exacto. - sonríe un tanto amargado. - Cuando empecé a darme cuenta de eso, quedó embarazada de Claire y nuevamente intenté obligarme a mantener esa relación por nuestra hija. Sólo que nada iba a cambiar el hecho de que no amaba a Natasha. Entonces empecé a intentar terminar nuestro matrimonio de forma amistosa, pero Tasha no lo aceptaba y empezamos a pelearnos mucho y nos alejamos cada vez más. -

\- Fue cuando vinieron las amantes. - ella susurró, como si estuviera haciendo una constatación para sí misma.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Amantes? Rose, nunca traicione a Tasha. - hablé con convicción, mirando en el fondo de sus ojos para que ella viera que realmente estaba diciendo la verdad ¿De dónde sacó esa idea tan absurda? ¿Ha leído algo al respecto en el maldito blog de Jill? - La única persona con quien fui desleal en toda esta historia fue conmigo mismo por intentar engañarme con que podría llegar a amarla algún día. Nunca he estado con otra mujer mientras estuve casado. La cuestión es que con todo lo que sucedía no tenía más clima para tener cualquier cosa con Tasha y ella interpretó mi desinterés como un signo de infidelidad. La mujer se metió en la cabeza que la estaba engañando y transformó lo que ya era malo en un infierno hasta que la cosa terminó como terminó. -

Rose pareció pensativa por algunos momentos, absorbiendo todo lo que acababa de contarle. Sólo esperaba que ella creyera en mí. No quería que mantuviera una visión distorsionada de mi persona como si yo fuera algún tipo de mujeriego o algo así.

\- Es imposible obligarse a amar a alguien ¿No es así? O amas o no amas. - ella comentó por fin.

\- Si. Y si no existe el amor tienes que tener el coraje para admitirlo. Fue por eso que decidí terminar con aquello de una vez por todas. Lo que fue lo mejor ya que a día de hoy Tasha y yo estamos retomando un poco de la amistad que teníamos antes. Y así es como debe ser nuestra relación. -

Rose me miró de forma extraña por unos instantes sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto y se llevó la copa de vino a la boca para tomar un trago, volviendo su rostro para observar el fuego.

\- ¿Y tú, ya te has enamorado de alguien? - la pregunta salió de mi boca casi sin querer y tomé un poco del líquido de mi copa para disimular mi agitación. Al mismo tiempo me estaba muriendo para saber si era Iván o era yo quien habitaba su corazón, y estaba aterrorizado con la respuesta.

\- Una vez. - Rose dijo después de pensar por un momento.

\- ¿Y ustedes están juntos? - insistí ¿Por qué continuaba torturandome?

\- No... En realidad, no sé lo que él siente realmente. Es todo un poco confuso. -

¿Confuso? Ciertamente Rose no estaba hablando de Iván. Su interés por ella era lo más obvio del mundo. Sentí algo dentro de mí calentarse con la posibilidad de ser yo aquel de quien ella hablaba.

\- Y si... ¿Y si él siente lo mismo? - arriesgué y ella me lanzó aquella mirada profunda que parecía leer mi alma.

\- Aún así somos personas tan diferentes y hay tantas cosas que nos separan… -

\- Creo que tienes que concentrarte en las similitudes y no en las diferencias. - me arriesgué llevando mi mano derecha a su rostro, acariciándola levemente , mientras sentía mi corazón martilleando en mi pecho. - Y puedo hacer frente a cualquier cosa por ti. -

Estaba dicho. Finalmente yo había hecho mi jugada y las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Rose cerró los ojos por un instante aceptando el cariño y cuando los abrió... Dios, yo podría pasar el resto de mi vida allí apenas observando aquellos ojos llenos de amor.

\- Dimitri. - ella balbuceó. - Tengo tanto miedo de estropear lo que tenemos. Tengo tanto miedo de perderte si hago alguna cosa equivocada… -

\- No pienses en eso. - lleve un dedo a sus labios para interrumpirla, sintiendo mi respiración entrecortada _¡Ella sentía lo mismo! ¡Yo soy el bastardo más afortunado de todo este maldito planeta!_ \- Los dos pensamos demasiado. Ahora es el momento de permitirnos sentir. -

\- ¿Estás diciendo… -

\- Estoy diciendo que no aguanto más vivir sin tenerte, Roza. - me acerqué a ella, cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos. - Que no voy a dejarme llevar por mis dudas. Me voy a concentrar en la única certeza que tengo. Que te quiero. Que te necesito en mi vida. No puedo pasar un día más sin tenerte a mi lado. -

La morena abrió una hermosa sonrisa y vi sus ojos humedecerse un poco cuando ella posó sus manos en mi pecho, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se electrificara con su tacto.

\- También te necesito, Dimitri. Tanto que no puedo ni explicarlo… -

\- Entonces sólo demuestramelo. - pedí poco antes de tirarla hacia mí.

Sus ojos se cerraron con el primer contacto de nuestros labios y allí supe que jamás podría quedarme sin sus besos otra vez. La boca de Rose era tan caliente y suave, tan terriblemente suave que sería capaz de quedarme atrapado en ese instante para siempre. Sin embargo, había esperado demasiado tiempo por aquel beso como para no querer más. Deslicé una mano para envolver su nuca y bajé la otra a su cintura, sujetándola más fuerte mientras saboreaba el gusto de aquellos labios que tanto anhelé.

Ella enlazó sus brazos mi cuello y se apretó contra mi boca. En algún lugar de mi mente me pregunté si la estaba lastimando, pero entonces sentí el contacto de su lengua contra la mía. Y en aquel instante tuve la certeza de que estaba completamente perdido. Perdido en su perfume floral y en el gusto de su labial mezclado con el sabor del vino. Perdido en la sensación de su cuerpo exuberante contra el mío. Perdido en los suspiros de disfrute que ella soltaba contra mis labios.

Podría pasar horas explorando su boca, prolongando ese placer, y, a juzgar por la manera como ella me besaba de vuelta, a Rose le gustaría hacer lo mismo, pero necesitaba aún más. La tiré firmemente hacia mi regazo rompiendo el beso sólo para admirar a aquella hermosa mujer que estaba sobre mí por un instante y entonces la besé una vez más de forma ardiente, empujando mi lengua por aquellos labios llenos y poseyendo su boca. Las manos de Rose entraron debajo de mi camisa, arañando mi abdomen, y mi cerebro se apagó bajo las olas de lujuria pulsando a través de mi corriente sanguínea. Me sentí completamente hambriento por ella, como si hubiera estado privado de alimentos por días.

Estaba dividido entre seguir besándola y saborear el resto de aquel cuerpo increíble, pero el segundo impulso fue más fuerte y bajé mis labios hacia su cuello expuesto recibiendo a cambio un pequeño gemido de placer.

\- Te quiero tanto, Roza. Más de lo que necesito respirar. - susurré en su piel sosteniendo firmemente la curva de sus caderas.

\- Entonces hazme tuya, Dimitri. - Rose se ofusucó cuando mi boca llegó a la cima de sus senos, mordiendolos. - Quiero tanto sentirte dentro de mí que me duele. -

 _¡La puta que lo parió!_ Necesité mucho de mí en aquel instante para luchar contra mis instintos que gritaban para empujar las manos por dentro de su vestido y hundir mis dedos en su sexo para darle placer. Ella merecía más que sexo desesperado en aquel sofá del lado de fuera de la casa. _Nos_ merecimos más.

Sin perder un segundo más me levanté, tratando de atraparla en mis brazos, pero la morena fue más rápida y saltó al suelo.

\- ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? - Rose dijo en tono de reprensión, a pesar de su respiración agitada.

\- Creo que es medio obvio ¿No? - respondí un tanto dividido entre la exasperación por la interrupción abrupta y la voluntad de tirarla hacia otro beso. Ella era tan linda cuando estaba enojada.

\- No estoy hablando de eso, si no del hecho de que usted está cargando peso. - ella puso las manos en la cintura. - ¿Sabes que no puedes hacer ese tipo de esfuerzo, o no? -

Comencé a reír con su preocupación y volvía a su cintura para traerla más cerca.

\- Eres tan ligero que apenas te sentiría, Roza. -

\- No importa. - ella intentó mantener el tono duro, pero acabó jadeando cuando alejé su pelo y pasé levemente mi nariz por su cuello para inhalar su olor delicioso. - No te dejaré forzar ese hombro. -

\- ¿Hasta ese momento vas a pelear conmigo? - roce mis labios en el punto sensible de su cuello, haciéndola estremecerse y no pude contener una sonrisa.

\- No. - Rose me incitó a alejarme, mirando mis ojos y finalmente reconocí la emoción que vi reflejada allí. Es la misma que estuve sintiendo todo este tiempo. - Hasta ahora he cuidado ti, camarada. Siempre lo haré. -

Me quedé congelado por un momento, absorbiendo toda la ternura de esas palabras. ¿Cómo pude tardar tanto tiempo para declararme a aquella mujer magnífica? ¿Cómo he sido capaz de casi perderla?

\- ¿Cómo puedo siquiera llegar a merecerte? - acabé verbalizando la última pregunta.

Llevé mis dedos hacia su mejilla rosada por el frío y los arrastré por todo el camino hasta su cerró los ojos, levantando el rostro en mi dirección y dejé mi pulgar deslizarse hacia arriba para acariciar su labio inferior. Delicadamente mapeé su curva antes de pasar a trazar el arco de su labio superior y entonces corrí mi mano a lo largo de la curvatura de su cuello hasta cubrir la parte de atrás de él con mis dedos y la tiré hacia mí mientras me moví para encontrar sus labios con los míos.

Rose se arqueó cuando mordí su labio inferior, tirándolo con mis dientes, antes de correr mi lengua a lo largo de él. Sus manos se estrecharon en mi camisa y me tiraron hacia ella. Pude sentir sus senos hartos contra mi pecho y eso me hizo desear sentir cada centímetro de ella presionado contra mí sin todas esas ropas, pero me contuve. Tendría aquello, pero no aquí. Tomé su mano y me distrajé apenas lo suficiente para guiarnos dentro de casa. Necesitaba tenerla desnuda encima de mi cama en aquel instante.

Fue un largo camino hasta mi habitación ya que en varias ocasiones paramos en algún rincón para besar. Mi cuerpo había creado una necesidad feroz por los labios de ella y no podía dejarlos por mucho tiempo.

Cuando finalmente cerré la puerta de la habitación, la apoyé de espaldas contra ella, esta vez transfiriendo mis labios hacia su hombro, bajando el bretel de su vestido. Mi blazer se deslizó de sus hombros en algún lugar durante nuestra ascensión y Rose trató de sacar mi camisa, una vez que ella venía abriendo uno a uno de los botones durante el recorrido hasta allí. Sólo interrumpí mis besos para poder ayudarla a arrancar mi prenda.

\- Usted no sabe cuánto esa visión es tentadora. - la morena dijo, pasando sus dedos por mi pectoral y bajando al abdomen, trazando un camino de fuego en mi piel.

\- No es como si nunca me hubieras visto así. - comenté de forma despretensiosa a fin de romper un poco de la tensión que se había formado en mí ante su mirada llena de deseo.

\- Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer lo que realmente quería. - ella sonrió de lado antes de traer su boca a mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas.

Me entregué a su explotación por un momento, mientras me mordía y besaba, hasta que ya no me resistí y la sostuve por sus caderas para quitarla de la puerta. Llevé mis manos hacia su espalda para encontrar la cremallera de su vestido y lo deslizé hacia abajo, antes de sacar la pieza de su cuerpo.

La siguiente visión me dejó completamente fuera de mi mente. Rose usaba sólo unas pequeñas bragas de encaje azul claro bajo el vestido dejando sus senos gloriosamente descubiertos. Ellos estaban llenos y firmes en la medida correcta y había una tenue marca de bikini que se estaba desvaneciendo. Sus pezones de una tonalidad de azúcar quemado parecían implorar ser probados.

\- Cuidado de no babear, camarada. - Rose provocó en medio de una pequeña risa después de unos segundos que me quedé mirando la imagen esplendorosa delante de mí. Estaba hipnotizada por ella y con toda certeza mi expresión demostraba lo estupefacto que estaba.

\- Tú eres tan hermosa, Roza, que ni sé por dónde empezar. -

\- Entonces deja que yo empiece. - ella me lanzó una sonrisa lasciva y enganchó sus dedos en mis pantalones. Rose caminó de espaldas a la cama, llevándome consigo y se sentó sobre el colchón con las piernas abiertas, encajé de pie entre ellas, y empezó a trabajar en mi cinturón.

A pesar de mi momento de vacilación, me había recuperado y realmente estaba tentado a arrojarla sobre las sábanas para probar su sabor, pero me interesaba saber lo que ella pretendía hacer y me dejé llevar.

\- Quitatelo. - Rose pidió cuando terminó de abrir mis pantalones después de lanzar el cinturón en algún rincón. Rápidamente obedecí, aprovechando para quitarme los zapatos y las calcetines y me quedé sólo en boxers.

La morena apoyó las manos en mis caderas animándome a acercarse aún más a ella y entonces dejó besos suaves en mi abdomen hasta que su lengua empezó a trabajar en mi piel, haciendo que mi respiración se volviera más superficial.

Mis músculos abdominales se tensaron cuando bajó un poco más, lamiendo y besando hasta el elástico del boxer negro. Mi cuerpo entero estaba tenso en anticipación conforme yo seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con los ojos. Sentía mi erección pulsando y quedando aún más apretada en mi ropa interior y tuve grandes problemas en contenerme para no tomar el control, pero lo hice. Me quedé allí, pasivamente, dejándome conocer, dándole el poder de definir el ritmo.

Cuando Rose agarró a mi miembro a través del tejido, casi sucumbí. Mis ojos se cerraron por el deseo que crecía y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Ella me acarició por un momento y, a pesar de la sensación deliciosa de sentir la mano de ella, la ropa de abajo estaba empezando a irritarme.

\- Esta vez la ropa interior se va. - la morena dijo y volví mi rostro hacia ella nuevamente sólo para ver pura malicia reflejada en sus ojos oscuros, lo que me hizo tragar en seco por la expectativa de lo que estaba por suceder.

Ella mordió su labio inferior de forma tentadora al bajar mi última pieza de ropa que se deslizó por mis piernas hacia el suelo y la tiré lejos. La lujuria y el deseo reverberaban entre nosotros, haciendo que la necesidad se hiciera más intensa a cada respiración.

Entonces Rose se inclinó, sosteniendo mi erección y lamió la cabeza. Un gemido salió instantáneamente de mis labios y acabé empujando mis caderas a la caricia de sus manos, desesperado por más. Ella aceptó la invitación y deslizó su boca sobre la longitud de mi miembro lenta y sensualmente.

¡Carajo! - me estremecí con placer inmediatamente y extendí la mano para recoger un puñado de sus cabellos, sosteniéndola firmemente.

Luché para mantener los ojos abiertos y observar a Rose chupandome, bajando hasta la mitad de mi erección y luego subiendo para lamer la cabeza una vez más.

Pero cuando ella me llevó aún más profundo, perdí mi batalla por intentar ver, dejándome llevar por el placer de su boca y cerrando mis ojos en éxtasis mientras ella me chupaba más fuerte y más duro.

Fue necesario un tiempo muy corto para que mi cuerpo empezara a vibrar. Sentía que me endurecía cada vez más por la necesidad de gozar porque Rose era realmente buena en eso. Debía esperar eso. Aquella mujer era perfecta en todo lo que hacía.

Con los dientes apretados y el cuerpo rigido, intenté una vez más abrir los ojos y la vi con sus labios rojos alrededor de mí, llevándome en su boca profundamente una y otra vez. Dejé que la imagen quedara grabada en mi mente, pues esa era la cosa más sexy que he visto en toda mi vida.

Terminé usando mi dominio sobre sus cabellos para alejarla con delicadeza para que ella me libera.

\- Para. - rogué, sabiendo que estaba a dos segundos de perderme. - Ahora es mi turno. -

La respiración de Rose era jadeante y sus ojos salvajes cuando me arrodillé delante de ella para reclamar su boca con mis labios, mis dientes y mi lengua. Era como si nunca fuera suficiente, como si hubiera probado una droga poderosa que me había vuelto adicto en cuestión de segundos.

Mientras intercambiaba un beso completamente hambriento, arranqué los zapatos de sus pies y me eleve para empujarla al centro de la cama. Abandoné su boca para distribuir algunos besos en su clavícula y la ayudé a quitarse sus fina bragas de encaje, deleitándoma con la primera visión de su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

Me tomé un tiempo sobre ella tratando de memorizar todo sobre aquella hermosa mujer que se ofrecía a mí, esperando para que hiciera el amor con ella, sintiendo una ola de emoción invadirme. Me enamoraba de Rose de nuevo y de nuevo a cada nuevo descubrimiento aquella noche.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - la morena preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Mucho. - respondí al acostarme, llevando mis labios para probar su piel febril. - Estoy adorando cada pequeño detalle. -

Descendí por su cuello, siguiendo hacia el sur, distribuyendo algunos pequeños chupones y besos por el camino al mismo tiempo que subí mi mano derecha hacia su seno, rozando el pulgar en su pezón que se entumeció instantáneamente.

\- Dimitri... - Rose gimió desesperada cuando al fin mi boca encontró su otro seno y se curvó ofreciéndose aún más para mi deleite.

Chupe su pezón con toda mi necesidad, sintiéndolo completamente duro por el placer y sus dedos se enrollaron en mis cabellos, soltándolos del elástico, para atraparme aun mas cerca de su pecho.

Estaba completamente excitado conforme corría la lengua sobre el pico tenso. Quería poder tocar y jugar con ella hasta que estuviera ruborizada y sudada, pero no estaba seguro por cuánto tiempo podría impedirme enterrarme dentro de ella de una vez por todas.

Tomé ligeramente su pezón con los dientes y su delicioso gruñido de placer me llevó a empujar mis caderas contra el colchón para aliviarme brevemente.

Me mudé al otro seno y succione con fuerza, dándole el mismo tratamiento duro, aspirando y mordiéndolo, saboreando los sonidos que salían de su boca. Rose estaba jadeando, temblando en mis brazos. Ella respondía a cada una de mis caricias, dejándome aún más loco.

Al mismo tiempo, descendí mi mano hacia su sexo y lo sentí tan terriblemente mojado que no pude contener un pequeño gruñido. Aquella mujer era definitivamente mi perdición.

Deslicé mis dedos sobre sus suaves pliegues hasta localizar aquel pequeño botón que hizo morir a la morena y se arqueó al mínimo toque. Observé su rostro, viendo sus dientes hundirse por completo en su labio inferior. Rose era totalmente receptiva y desinhibida y yo la deseaba tanto que me dolía.

Deslice mis dedos resbaladizos hacía su entrada, pero sólo la exploré superficialmente, trazando cada pequeño contorno. Rose se contrajo, abriendo sus piernas cada vez más como una invitación, empujando hacia abajo la ropa de cama con los pies mientras se tenía reaccionaba a mi toque. Cuando continué simplemente instigándola, solo pasando los dedos por el exterior de su cavidad, pero no entrando en ella, la morena dejó escapar un lloriqueo de frustración.

\- Por favor, Dimitri. Por favor, tómame. -

Dejé un pequeño pellizco en su clítoris, haciéndola estremecerse en ese mismo instante.

\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Roza? ¿Quieres que te haga gozar? - pregunté sonriendo maliciosamente, volviendo a estimularla suavemente.

\- Sí. - Rose suplicó con su voz ronca. - Deja de provocar. -

\- Ah, pero me gusta provocar. - no podía dejar de admitir, admirando que ella era aún más hermosa retorciendose y sonrojandose por más. - No tienes idea de cuán tentadora te ves cuando está implorando por mí. -

\- Juro que voy... - Rose jadeó en medio de la frase cuando sin aviso la penetré con dos dedos.

Su cabeza cayó de nuevo en la almohada y aproveché para lamer de la base de su cuello hasta la punta de su barbilla y luego deslizé mi boca sobre la de ella para otro beso absorbiendo sus gemidos mientras todavía trabajaba con mi mano.

Curvé mis dedos dentro de ella, explorándola, hasta encontrar el punto que la hizo gemir más fuertemente y saqué provecho de ese descubrimiento. Deslicé mi mano libre debajo de ella, hasta la curva de la parte inferior de su espalda, impulsándola hacía mis dedos al mismo tiempo que provocaba más presión contra su lugar sensible otra vez.

Rose literalmente gritó mientras la estimulaba y exploraba, apretando la sábanas con sus manos, y sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar. Su canal se apretó alrededor de mis dedos con el pulsar de su clímax, y mi erección golpeó en respuesta, ansiosa por ella.

Ver a Rose deshacerse completamente acabó con la última resistencia que tenía. Realmente tenía ganas de seguir explorando su cuerpo al máximo antes de tomar placer de el, pero ya no podía más. _¡Y carajo!_ Estábamos en preliminares desde hace casi seis meses.

Mientras Rose aún estaba perdida en su propio éxtasis, tratando de recuperar el aliento, me alejé para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche y tanteando allí en busca de un condón que obviamente no encontré. Sólo entonces me acordé de que había utilizado el último que estaba en mi cartera meses antes y desde entonces no me importó comprar más, porque sabía que no podía hacer nada con ninguna otra más allá de Rose ¡Sólo que ahora era la propia Rose quien estaba allí acostada en mi cama y yo no tenía un maldito condón!

\- ¡Mierda! - Insulte en ruso, dejándome caer en el colchón al lado de la morena.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó un tanto jadeante.

\- No tengo un condón. - gemí ¿Será que ella tendría uno en su cuarto? Pero si ella tenía, es porque ella solía hacer tener sexo casual y de sólo imaginar la posibilidad de Rose con otro hombre sentía que mi pecho se llenaba de celos ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso ahora?

La morena, por otra parte, se rió ante mi decepción y me empujó para que me arrojase de espaldas sobre la cama, montándose sobre mí.

\- Eso no es un problema, camarada. - se inclinó, susurrando en mi oído. - Tomo inyecciones trimestrales, asique no tienes que preocuparte. -

La observé completamente estupefacto cuando ella volvió a levantarse regalandome una vez más la vista de su hermoso cuerpo.

\- ¿Tu realmente confías en mí a tal punto? - balbuce. - Es decir, realmente no tengo nada. Me hago pruebas periódicamente por el equipo y nunca he estado sin condón con nadie excepto con… -

Rose colocó la mano en mis labios impidiéndome continuar ese discurso sin sentido.

\- Lo sé. - ella sonrió dulcemente, mirándome con extrema entrega. - Yo confío en ti, Dimitri. -

Dios ¿Será posible ser más perfecta? A pesar de que ella pensaba hasta hace una hora atrás que tuve un batallón de amantes, la morena no titubeó en creer cuando lo negué. Rose no dudó un segundo de mi palabra a pesar de que no había hecho lo mismo con ella en el pasado. Definitivamente no merecía esta mujer. Pero haría todo por merecerla. Así me llevara una vida entera.

Inmediatamente me senté en la cama con ella aún encima de mí y arrojé una mano a sus cabellos para tirarlos ligeramente y exponer la curva suave de su cuello. Lamí y mordí la piel suave, sintiéndola retorcerse en mis brazos para frotar su sexo contra el mío lo que arrancó gemidos de ambos.

\- Por favor... - Rose volvió a pedir haciendome ansiar por dar el primer empujón duro dentro de ella.

Traje su boca a la mía y el beso que intercambiamos fue caliente, salvaje y desinhibido, hasta que me alejé para mirarla. La morena estaba anhelante y sin aliento sobre mí.

\- Anda. - mi voz salió baja y ronca. - Úsalo, fuck it. Él pertenece a ti. _Yo_ te pertenezco. -

La mirada de Rose se volvió aún más caliente, con sus pupilas completamente dilatadas por el deseo, cuando ella lamió sus labios, mirándome maravillada.

\- Yo también soy tuya, Dimitri. Ahora más que nunca. - ella dijo al mover sus caderas, elevándose en sus rodillas hasta que mi erección se encajó en su abertura y Rose empezó a bajar, aprisionándome dentro de sí poco a poco.

Ella se agarró de mis hombros, con sus uñas clavando en mi piel, y yo apreté los dedos en sus cabellos una vez más, dominando el beso, empujando mi lengua en su boca. El placer de resbalar en su caliente y mojado centro, de sentir que se estiraba lentamente para acomodar mi longitud, me estaba enloqueciendo.

Ambos estábamos temblando con el creciente éxtasis, la adrenalina inundando nuestras torrentes sanguíneas, hasta que estaba enterrado tan profundamente como podía.

Necesité un segundo entero para absorber aquella sensación inigualable de estar dentro de Rosemarie. Era algo inexplicable, como estar en el paraíso y, al mismo tiempo, quemándome en las llamas del infierno, a pesar de ser dulces aquellas llamaradas.

Me incliné hacia atrás para absorber mejor aquella imagen única de nuestros cuerpos conectados por primera vez. De la misma manera que yo, Rose observó el punto de nuestra conexión hasta que el impulso fue demasiado para ser negado. Ella apoyó sus manos en mi pecho, incitándome a acostarme, y entonces se movió sobre mí.

El pulso eléctrico que subió por cuerpo fue inmediato y no tuve cómo no responder, moviéndome junto a ella. Empuje hacia arriba, apretando instintivamente sus caderas para apretarla fuertemente contra mí. Rose gimió profundamente mientras caía más atrás con las palmas de las manos aún descansando en mi abdomen, exponiendo sus curvas exuberantes hacia mi mirada hambrienta.

Deslice la mano por el cuerpo de ella y la detuve sobre un seno redondo, frotando el pulgar contra su pezón. Ambos nos movíamos uno contra el otro, primero de forma lenta hasta que encontramos el ritmo perfecto, como dos engranajes hechos para trabajar juntos. Quería ser la causa de su placer, necesitaba satisfacerla, así que dejé sus senos con pesar para trazar mi pulgar alrededor de los pliegues hinchados de su sexo. Rose se estremeció y pude ver que su piel erizarse.

La provoqué sin tocar su punto sensible mientras ella me cabalgaba, oyendo sus gemidos cada vez más altos, observando cómo su cuerpo se ponía rígido con la necesidad de gozar. Cuando finalmente toqué su clítoris, frotando el pulgar contra él suave y rápido, Rose gritó y su cuerpo se contrajo en una sensación poderosa. Esperaba que ella gozara en ese momento, pero en vez de eso, se ajustó con la intensidad del toque íntimo y me montó lentamente.

Seguí jugando con su cuerpo dispuesto frente a mi, frotando su clítoris, parando apenas para sentirla apretar mi miembro que se enterraba profundamente dentro de ella. La respiración de Rose se hizo más rápida, más desesperada, y una fina capa de sudor apareció en su piel dejándola aún más jodidamente sensual. El placer fue creciendo de forma tan lenta que el ápice fue una sorpresa.

Cuando volvía a concentrarme en frotar su punto sensible escondido entre sus pliegues, el cuerpo de la morena tembló y su núcleo pulsó alrededor de mí. Una ola tras otra de placer pareció invadir a Rose, sacando sonidos bajos de su boca y una dulce rendición que casi me hizo gozar con ella. En vez de eso, me moví más fuerte, masajeando su clítoris y prolongando al máximo su ápice.

Al sentir la última pulsación de Rose, me senté, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y la tiré hacia mí. Ella estaba lánguida, obviamente necesitando el apoyo extra, y entrelazó los brazos en mi cuello, enterrando su cara en la curvatura de el mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Si no estuviera tan desesperado bajo el peso de mi propia necesidad, podría dejarla agarrarda de esa forma por toda la noche, pero verla entregarse así, viendo su éxtasis construyéndose, me dejó un poco fuera de mí con lujuria.

Todavía sosteniendola con fuerza, invertir nuestras posiciones. La empujé contra el colchón antes de bajar la mano para agarrar su muslo. La abrí ampliamente mientras le proporcionaba un ritmo duro y carnal que no pude dominar. Rose gimió en respuesta, arqueando la espalda y enrollando sus dedos en mi pelo para traer mi boca a la suya, sus caderas volviendo a moverse con cada golpe de piel contra piel.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, el latido del corazón resonó a través de mi cuerpo más fuerte que nunca. Estaba ciego a todo, menos a la necesidad de tener a Rose, un esclavo impotente de mi propio placer.

Los gemidos de la morena se volvieron suspiros duros y supe que estaba cerca una vez más. Busqué contenerme durante algunos segundos, intensificando mi apretón sobre ella mientras bombeaba fuertemente mi cuerpo en el suyo. Ella se quedó tensa, sus uñas arrastrando en mi espalda, su cuerpo temblando con un segundo orgasmo.

Entonces me perdí. Con una última estocada fuerte, caí en el abismo. Mi miembro pulsó, llenando su interior con mi esperma, y el placer me dejó suspendido en el tiempo conforme el cuerpo de Rose me aprisionaba dentro de ella.

El éxtasis pareció durar una eternidad, robando completamente mi aliento y mi energía como consecuencia. Mis brazos, en especial el izquierdo, temblaron en esfuerzo para mantenerme y, eventualmente, cedieron. Caí sobre Rose, que gruñó levemente bajo mi peso y renuentemente salí de encima de ella para permitirle respirar.

Intentaba calmar mi respiración y los golpes de mi corazón que parecía querer salirse a través de mi pecho. Sentí un pequeño pinchazo en el lado de mis costillas rotas, pero no le presté atención. Tal vez el esfuerzo hubiera sido más de lo que debería hacer en estas condiciones, pero estaba demasiado feliz y satisfecho para preocuparme.

Incluso después del orgasmo poderoso que acababa de tener debía haber sabido que una vez no estaba ni cerca de ser suficiente para saciar el deseo que sentía por mi Roza. No estaba seguro si una vida entera iba a apaciguar aquella voluntad de tenerla.

Extendí la mano, pasando los dedos alrededor del brazo de la morena y la tiré suavemente hasta que ella se volvió y se puso sobre mí. Sus piernas se entrelazaron en las mías y su mano acarició mi pecho mientras volvía su rostro hacia el mío. Nos quedamos de aquella forma por largos minutos apenas mirándonos y repetí en mi mente todo lo que había sucedido. Las confesiones, los juramentos, la entrega.

Rose me quería, estaba enamorada de mí tanto como yo de ella. Eso me hizo sentir desnudo, expuesto y humilde ante ella. La mujer que amo. La mujer que confía en mí y está a mi lado a pesar de todos mis errores.

Ciertamente gastaría cada uno de los días de mi vida de aquí en adelante venerando y cuidando de ella, pues allí en mis brazos estaba mi verdadero amor.

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno al fin llego, espero que sea lo que esperaban :)**


	35. 35 Find Me

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35 - Find Me**

 _Find me, here in your arms_

 _Now I'm wondering where you´ve always been_

 _Blindly, I came to you_

 _Knowing you´d breathe new life from within_

 _ **Boyce Avenue**_

A pesar de estar allí acostada en la cama de Dimitri, con nuestros cuerpos completamente entrelazados, sintiendo como dibujaba círculos en mi espalda con las puntas de sus dedos, todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Nunca me había sentido tan cerca de él como en estos últimos días. A pesar de habernos hecho amigos a causa de nuestra convivencia, el ruso siempre se ha mantenido muy reservado, pero algo ha cambiado desde que empecé a cuidar de él después de la lesión. Dimitri se abrió conmigo como nunca lo había hecho antes y me dejó conocerlo realmente. Me hizo amarlo aún más debido a esto, lo que hizo que me resultara aún más insoportable ver a Tasha merodeándolo.

Pero cuando Dimitri finalmente me explicó su relación con aquella mujer y dejó obviamente claro que no había nada entre ellos sentí un alivio tan grande que casi no cabía en mí. Fue en ese momento que sentí que era hora de decirle lo que realmente pasaba por mi corazón.

Sólo que jamás imaginé que él lo diría primero. Durante aquellos días veía una mezcla de sentimientos en sus ojos cuando nos mirábamos y, una y otra vez juraba que el ruso había estado a punto de besarme, pero nunca pensé que Dimitri sufría las mismas dudas que yo. Jamás imaginé que me deseaba con la misma intensidad que yo a él.

Entonces, finalmente sucumbimos después de tantos meses. Paramos de pensar tanto, como él mismo dijo, y nos entregamos a ese deseo.

No... Era más que eso, era amor. Y Dimitri sentía lo mismo por mí. Podía verlo claramente reflejado en aquellos ojos castaños que me hipnotizaban en aquel preciso instante. Era un sentimiento tan claro que me preguntaba cómo pude estar tan ciega durante todo este tiempo.

Mientras estábamos allí dejando nuestras respiraciones volver a su flujo normal, repetía en mi mente cada una de sus palabras, de sus declaraciones y sentía que mi corazón se inundaba de alegría. Seguramente era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

\- Un dólar por tus pensamientos. - Dimitri susurró portando una sonrisa que hizo que me temblaran las piernas instantáneamente.

\- Sólo estoy pensando en lo que acabamos de hacer. -

\- ¿Estás arrepentida? - ni bien terminó de hacer aquella pregunta la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y me castigué mentalmente por eso.

\- ¡No nunca! - hablé inmediatamente para tranquilizarlo. - Es sólo que he soñado tantas veces con esto que casi no creo que se haya hecho realidad. -

Su semblante se volvió a aminorar y el ruso en un movimiento pasó de estar acostado a inclinarse sobre mí, apoyándose en su brazo derecho. Él levantó un poco el canto de los labios mirándome de forma perspicaz y... traviesa. _Ah, este hombre._

\- ¿Has estado fantaseando conmigo, Roza? - preguntó.

\- Algunas veces... - admití, a pesar de no ser la completa verdad. Aquel hombre ocupaba la mayor parte de mis sueños en los últimos meses.

\- ¿Y tú has hecho otras cosas pensando en mí? -

El ruso ni me dio tiempo de sonrojarme con su pregunta, pues raspó ligeramente la parte sensible de mi cuello con los dientes y necesité morder mi labio inferior para no gemir en voz alta.

\- ¿Eso fue un sí? - él insistió y acabé respondiendo con un pequeño asentimiento. - Ah, Roza, esa sí es una escena que quiero mucho poder admirar un día. -

Dimitri entonces capturó mis labios de forma hábil, tirando de mi cuerpo hacia el suyo una vez más y sentí que mi piel volvía a arder con ese contacto. Lo deseaba tanto y de tantas formas que era casi como un dolor físico. Sólo que, en aquel momento, realmente necesitaba controlarme o él acabaría pensando que soy una pervertida.

\- ¿Qué tal un baño? - propuse la primera cosa que me vino a la mente para poder mantener mi cabeza en su lugar, pero me di cuenta de que era una pésima idea tan pronto como él lanzó una sonrisa lasciva hacia mí.

\- Es una gran idea. - Dimitri dijo levantándose y dándome una visión privilegiada de aquel cuerpo perfecto mientras salía de la cama. - ¿No vienes? -

Él se puso de pie a mi lado y no conseguí desviar mis ojos de su media erección que apenas se había deshecho, a pesar del sexo maravilloso que habíamos tenido. Desde que lo había visto sólo en calzoncillos estaba fantaseando con su posible tamaño y él no me había decepcionado en nada. El ruso era realmente grande en todos los aspectos.

\- Roza, si sigues mirándome así, juro que no respondo por mis actos. - su voz salió ronca lo que provocó un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo y no pude evitar provocarlo un poco más.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? -Pregunté, levantándome lentamente, viéndole acompañar cada gesto mío de forma ávida.

En un movimiento rápido, me vi enlazada entre sus brazos y estaba en puntas de pie besando su boca deliciosa. Creo que podría hacer esto por el resto de mis días y nunca me cansaría.

Dimitri me besó de forma hambrienta, apretándome lo máximo que podía contra sí y me sentí ahogar de nuevo en aquel mar de lujuria que hacía que toda la cordura se desvaneciera de mí. Sentí su miembro responder rápidamente y la lujuria volvió a quemar en mi corazón cuando sus manos bajaron hasta mis caderas para impulsarme hasta abrazar su cuerpo con mis piernas. Casi sucumbía a su voluntad al sentir su erección entre mis piernas de nuevo en aquel instante, si no fuera por un último resquicio de juicio. Creo que el ruso también se dio cuenta de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, pues ambos nos alejamos mínimamente en mismo tiempo, juntando nuestras frentes.

\- Si quieres un baño es mejor ir ahora o voy a terminar comiéndote aquí mismo y el hombro no me va a impedirme hacer eso. - él dijo.

\- Vamos. - lo jalé inmediatamente hasta el baño, pero antes de que fuera a la ducha, Dimitri se dirigió a la bañera.

Mientras él abría los grifos, até mis cabellos en un moño con una bandita elástica que encontré en la bancada del lavabo. Miré el ambiente a mi alrededor y no pude impedir la imagen que se formó en mi mente y empecé a reír instantáneamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Dimitri me miró con curiosidad.

\- Sólo me estaba acordando de la vez en que estuve aquí tratando de bañar a un cierto ruso borracho. - comenté y tuve el placer de recibir el sonido de su risa igualmente.

\- ¿Y tú sólo me diste un baño o te aprovechaste de mi condición? - él cuestionó de forma maliciosa y fue hasta mí, abrazándome por detrás.

\- Aquella noche, ni aunque hubiese querido me podría haber aprovechado de ti. Te dormiste a mitad de una frase. -

\- ¿Y tú realmente querías, no? - Dimitri provocó dándome suaves besos en mi cuello expuesto.

\- En realidad estaba más dispuesta a ahogarte con la almohada que a cualquier otra cosa. - mi voz salió un tanto entrecortada por los escalofríos que me estaba causando.

\- No pudo haber sido tan malo. - me miró de forma divertida a través del espejo.

\- ¿Ah no? Fui obligada a ir a rescatarte a un bar en el centro de Tampa en medio de la madrugada, luego literalmente necesité cargarte escalera arriba porque simplemente decidiste que ibas a dormir en el salón. Por cierto… -

Me volví de frente a él sólo para darle una palmada en el brazo.

\- Eh ¿Qué fue eso? - el ruso me soltó para frotar el lugar en el que le pegué.

\- Eso fue por haberte tirado a aquella perra en el bar y habérmelo contado. -

\- ¿Entonces toda esa exhibición fue sólo por estar celosa? -Le levantó la ceja, apoyando las manos en la bancada, una a cada lado de mí, capturándome allí.

\- Bueno, si contamos el hecho de que casi no dormí ese día porque Claire llegó temprano y no me dio paz hasta que me levanté, que me dejaste con un hematoma enorme en la pierna por haberte caído encima de mí y que no paraste de culparme por estar en ese estado, tal vez podrían haber sido solo por celos. -

\- Ok, tú ganas. - Dimitri admitió conforme nos encaminaba hacia dentro de la bañera. - Creo que merezco todo el ruido que hiciste al día siguiente. -

\- ¿Tú crees? -Pregunté sentándome frente a sus piernas.

\- Pero que sepas que si fuiste la culpable de mi estado aquella noche. - él dijo volviendo a abrazarme y animándome a relajarme, apoyada en su amplio pecho. - No tienes ni idea de cuántas veces me llevaste al límite. Creo que la peor fue cuando Claire inundó este cuarto de baño. -

\- Ella me dejó en pánico cuando entré aquí y vi el estrago que había hecho. - empecé a reír al recordar la escena.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me dejó en pánico ese día? Verte toda mojada vistiendo aquel vestido blanco transparente. -

\- Me pareció que no lo habías notado. - comenté. Él realmente parecía tan preocupado en resolver el desorden y cuidar de mi salud que creí que no había percibido mi situación casi indecente.

\- ¿Cómo no iba a notarlo? Por cierto, quiero y mucho conocer esa ropa interior rosa. -

No tuve cómo no reírme. Realmente él había reparado en todo.

\- A pesar de ese incidente. - continuó - Ese día pensé que no podría ser más feliz en mi vida. Al parecer estaba muy engañado. -

Sonreí al sentirlo besando mi nuca. Con certeza nunca más dejaría de sonreír por el resto de mis días.

\- Casi fui a hablar contigo después del Festival Gasparilla. - confesé. - Me quedé pensando en salir de la habitación y finalmente contarte lo que sentía, pero no lo hice porque tuve miedo de arruinar lo que teníamos. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionarías y no quería arriesgarme a perderte a ti y a Claire. -

\- Si hubieras resuelto salir de la habitación te habrías dado de cara conmigo parado en tu puerta. - Dimitri contó y giré el cuello un poco para poder mirarlo. - Me quedé un buen rato allí parado aquella noche pensando lo mismo. Casi golpeé innumerables veces, pero me frenaba en el último segundo con miedo de que tu salieras corriendo de mi vida al instante. Pero debería haberlo hecho. Eso me habría impedido decir tantas tonterías… -

\- Ya pasó. - dije acariciando sus brazos que me rodeaban al ver su semblante volverse un poco sombrío. - Ya te perdoné por aquello y yo también tuve mi culpa por no haberte contado la verdad antes. -

\- Cuando Iván empezó a contarme todo lo que te sucedió y me dijo cuánto te cerraste a las personas después de aquello, sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que había sido afortunado de que hubieras confiado en mí y como acababa de estropearlo todo. - Dimitri frunció la frente ligeramente.

\- No lo estropeaste. - lleve mi mano a su rostro para acariciarlo suavemente. - Me quedé herida por un tiempo, pero nunca dejé de confiar en ti. Y yo te perdoné. -

\- Creo que no merezco a alguien como tú. - el rostro del ruso se volvió a suavizar un poco y él distribuyó algunos besos en mi mejilla.

\- Realmente no te mereces una persona que infernase tu vida tanto como yo lo hago. - jugué.

\- Es verdad, pero al menos no existe la monotonía a tu lado. - se rio.

\- Pues que sepas que esta ha sido tu última oportunidad de deshacerse de mí. Ahora vas a tener que aguantarme por mucho tiempo. -

\- Espero que eso sea una promesa. - Dimitri me dijo de forma casi ansiosa antes de besar mis labios mucho más brevemente de lo que me gustaría. - Por cierto, necesito preguntarte algo. -

\- Dime. - me volví a anidar en su pecho, sintiendo sus manos comenzar a pasear por mi piel, enviando olas de deseo por todo mi cuerpo ¿Cómo podía hacer aquello conmigo en un solo toque?

\- Cuando volvimos del hospital después de lastimarme, nos besamos aquella noche ¿No? -

\- Tal vez... - respondí de forma misteriosa, a pesar de que eso era suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas.

\- Entonces quieres decir que la señorita no se aprovechó de mí cuando estaba borracho ¿Pero no se resistió cuando estaba dopado? -

\- En mi defensa, no me diste mucha elección. - me justifique.

\- Di la verdad. - Dimitri volvió a darme besos en el cuello. - Admite que soy irresistible. -

\- No seas engreído, camarada. - devolví. De hecho, era irresistible, pero no iba admitirlo en voz alta. - Hasta donde yo sé quién estaba fantaseando conmigo a punto de no saber si el beso era un sueño o una realidad eras tú. -

\- Ah, Roza, indudablemente fantaseé hacer muchas cosas contigo. - el tono de su voz cambió, quedando más caluroso, y sentí sus manos subir a mis senos, masajeándolos levemente, lo que arrancó un gemido de mis labios. - Tan solo aquel día en que nos quedamos arreglando el desastre del baño, pensé en mil maneras de darte placer aquí dentro.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo muestras? - pedí con sufrimiento cuando Dimitri rodó mis pezones entre sus dedos y me arqueé aún más para su toque. - Muéstrame cómo pretendes darme placer. -

No debería desearlo tan pronto luego de haber estado con él, pero ¿A quién quería engañar? Desde el minuto que nuestros labios se tocaron por primera vez aquella noche yo sabía que nunca iba dejar de necesitarlo.

\- Estaba loco porque me lo pidieras. - sentí la sonrisa lasciva en su voz antes de que raspara los dientes en el punto sensible justo detrás de mi oreja izquierda y mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior para contener un gemido.

Sentí olas de choque recorrer mi cuerpo conforme Dimitri pellizcaba los picos de mis senos, dejándolos duros por la excitación. Me volví levemente, rozando mi culo en su erección y oí su gruñido bajo.

\- Quiero mucho sentir su sabor, Roza. - susurró. - Apuesto cualquier cosa a que debe ser adictivo. -

\- Oh, Dios, Dimitri... - solté de forma incoherente, sintiendo que las caricias en mis pechos se reflejaban en medio de mis piernas, como un fuego extendiéndose por mi cuerpo.

\- Siéntate en el borde. - el ruso ordenó. - Quiero hacerte gemir mi nombre aún más alto. -

No tuve como no obedecerlo. Me levanté del agua y me senté junto al lateral de la bañera de piernas cerradas. Dimitri observaba cada movimiento mío como un depredador y no me resistí a provocarlo, abriendo mis piernas lentamente hacia él.

\- Con toda certeza esa es la visión más bella que he visto en toda mi vida. - jadeó al arrodillarse delante de mí, lamiéndose los labios mientras miraba mi sexo de forma hambrienta.

El ruso arrastró su mano por mis curvas, con los ojos brillando, y me derretí cuando sus labios se deslizaron sobre mi estómago, mi ombligo, bajando cada vez más. Él llevó mi pierna izquierda sobre su hombro derecho al llegar al umbral y transfirió su boca a la piel suave de mis muslos, mordiéndola, haciéndome gemir por la anticipación.

Casi me ahogue al sentir la primera inmersión de su lengua en mi sexo. Mis manos cayeron en la superficie de piedra detrás de mí en busca de equilibrio a medida que lamía a lo largo de toda la longitud de mi grieta antes de lentamente rodear mi clítoris. Su lengua lamía suavemente, al principio, mi monte nervioso, entonces, él comenzó a chuparlo con más avidez, proporcionándome la sensación más fantástica de toda mi vida.

Nunca disfruté recibir sexo oral porque nunca nadie había hecho que mereciese la pena, pero... _¡Maldita sea!_ Dimitri era perfecto en esto. Espero realmente que se vuelva adicto a hacerlo, porque yo definitivamente quería que se repitiese muchas veces más.

Espié entre mis piernas y lo vi mirándome atentamente, atrapándome en aquel mar chocolate, me encontraba respirando con dificultad y sin ningún control mientras él continuaba devorándome. De forma inconsciente empujé mis caderas hacia su boca, sintiendo mi liberación construyéndose y llevando una de mis manos hacia los músculos salientes de su espalda, arañándolo hasta encontrar sus cabellos.

Cuando lo agarré con fuerza contra mí, Dimitri gimió haciéndome sentir la vibración en mi núcleo y dejé escapar un sonido ininteligible.

\- Mi nombre, Roza. - él pidió con la voz ronca y caliente. - Gime mi nombre. -

Antes de que siquiera pensara en protestar, sentí su dedo grueso invadiéndome y robando completamente mi aliento. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás haciéndome mirar el techo enmascarado y pequeños sollozos quebrados de placer explotaron de mi boca, mezclándose con su nombre.

Me retorcí bajo el éxtasis que él me proporcionaba hasta que mi piel estaba cubierta de sudor. Chupando mi clítoris, Dimitri empujó un segundo dedo profundamente dentro de mi cuerpo pulsante y empecé a temblar bajo su ataque. Él se extendió hacia uno de mis senos con la otra mano, jugando con el pezón sensible, forzándome aún más cerca del abismo.

\- Por favor... Dimitri... - empecé a suplicar en desesperación, sintiéndome quemar en el fuego de la lujuria, completamente sin control bajo mi cuerpo.

En un último golpe, el ruso dio una ligera mordida en mi monte nervioso hizo que me despedazara. Grité su nombre cuando el placer explotó libremente, cayendo sobre mí como una onda de éxtasis. Dimitri continuó su estímulo, lamiendo y chupando mi clítoris mientras el orgasmo pulsaba a través de mí hasta que estaba de repente en una sobrecarga sensorial.

\- ¡Es demasiado! -Dije sintiéndome asfixiada, usando mi dominio sobre su cabello para apartar su cabeza lejos de mí. - Muy sensible… -

Dimitri no se quejó, se levantó y pasó los labios sobre la superficie plana de mi estómago, dando pequeñas mordeduras, y luego jaló mi cuerpo lánguido hacia la bañera, sentándome sobre sus piernas. A continuación, estaba chupando mis pezones, obviamente, eligiendo ignorar mis nuevas quejas. Estaba extremadamente sensible y empecé a retorcerme en sus brazos que me estrechaban fuertemente.

\- ¡No por favor! ¡Es demasiado, es demasiado! - dije, tratando de empujarlo, pero todavía estaba débil por el clímax que derritió mis huesos y el ruso era extremadamente fuerte. - Si continúas, juro que voy a olvidar que estás lesionado y te voy a golpear. -

Dimitri soltó el pezón atormentado y levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se iluminaron con malicia cuando sonrió.

\- ¿No puedes manejarlo Roza? Por qué todavía no he terminado contigo. - él dijo eso arrastrando mis caderas hasta su erección que, ahora, se encontraba firmemente recostada en mi sexo.

\- Eres un pervertido, camarada. - reí antes de atrapar su boca en un beso lento y deliciosamente erótico que robó el poco aliento que había recuperado.

\- Te dije que pensé mil maneras de darte placer aquí en esta bañera. - él sonrió para mí. - Faltan novecientas noventa y nueve. -

 _¡Oh Dios!_ ¿Cómo resistir a eso? El ruso sin vergüenza una vez más rozó su miembro entre mis pliegues y él se frotó en mi clítoris hinchado, haciéndome gemir nuevamente. Pasé mi mano por entre mis piernas y lo sostuve firmemente, moviendo mi puño para estimularlo. Dimitri gruñó profundamente haciéndome desear tenerlo de vuelta dentro de mí cuanto antes entonces lo guie a mi entrada.

Fui al paraíso por segunda vez aquella noche al sentir como me estiraba y me llenaba una vez más. Era una sensación tan increíble que no podía esperar hasta que estuviera totalmente sentada sobre él antes de empezar a mover mis caderas, deseando sentir la fricción de nuestros cuerpos moviéndose juntos. Las palmas anchas de Dimitri se fueron a mis caderas, sosteniéndome mientras lo montaba y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos.

El aire entre nosotros estaba eléctrico y en aquel momento me sentía como si solo estuviéramos nosotros dos en el mundo conforme subía y descendía lentamente sobre él. Nuestras bocas se encontraron en desesperación y ambos suprimimos los gemidos el uno del otro hasta estar completamente sin aire.

En mi interior comenzó a surgir una sensación de urgencia y eché la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer creciente en mi sexo. Dimitri arrastró su lengua a lo largo de mi garganta expuesta y usó su apretón para forzarme más hacia atrás, exponiendo mis pechos. Grité con la descarga eléctrica que él provocó al aspirar un pezón en su boca, sus dientes tirando ligeramente. Con su miembro enterrado profundamente dentro de mí, apoyé las manos en sus piernas estiradas detrás de mí y lo dejé deleitarse con mis senos, subyugada por su voluntad.

Estaba atontada con el placer, sin aliento por la provocación mientras la boca de Dimitri pasaba por mi cuerpo, desde mis pezones hasta las curvas de mis senos y apoyándose en el arco sensible de mi garganta. Él lamió y me atormentó hasta que sentí un nuevo orgasmo construyéndose dentro de mí, así que agarré sus anchos hombros y lo monté con más ansiedad.

\- No vas a gozar todavía, Roza. - el aliento caliente del ruso se transfirió a mi oído, su voz baja y repleta de deseo.

\- ¿Qué? - gruñí.

\- Sólo vas a gozar cuando yo te deje ¿Estás entendiendo? - él declaró entre dientes por el esfuerzo en ayudarme a mantener el ritmo. - Me has vuelto loco durante todos estos meses, ahora es mi turno para hacerte pasar por esa tortura. -

\- Dimitri... - lloré.

\- Siento que tus paredes me aprietan cada vez más fuerte, pero vas a tener que aguantarte o voy a parar. - el ruso amenazó, a pesar de que su respiración estaba entrecortada por sus propios gemidos.

Escondí mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, agarrándome a él de forma desesperada para contenerme, sofocando los gemidos que escapaban de mi boca. Estaba tan sensible por todo lo que ya habíamos hecho hasta allí que en aquel momento sentí como si Dimitri estuviera tocando todos los nervios dentro de mí.

Nuestras pieles mojadas se deslizaban fácilmente y sentí que su cuerpo se tensó, los músculos debajo de mis dedos se tensaron a medida que la fricción y la pasión nos empujaron más cerca del borde. De repente, agarró mi pelo, forzando mi cabeza hacia atrás, y me besó de forma codiciosa. Su lengua se empujó por mis labios entreabiertos, haciéndome pensar que Dimitri estaba buscando una fuga de lo inevitable, pero ya era una batalla perdida.

Mis movimientos sobre él se volvieron más duros, más desesperados y cuando él dejó de besarme sólo para lamer mi cuello y aspirar la piel sensible, marcándola con fuerza. Eso habría sido doloroso si no estuviera completamente fuera de mi mente.

\- ¿Quieres gozar, no? - el maldito ruso soltó una mano de mis caderas y pasó el dedo sobre mi clítoris llevándome al borde de la locura.

\- ¡Por supuesto, sí! - gemí sintiendo la necesidad de liberarme convertirse en un dolor físico.

-Implóramelo. - dijo con un toque de desafío. - Pídeme que te deje gozar, Roza. -

\- Por favor. - susurré. - Déjame, Dimitri. Lo necesito. -

\- Entonces goza para mí, pequeña. -

Fácilmente obedecí, balanceando con fuerza y gritando su nombre cuando el placer me alcanzó como un tren de carga locamente fuera de control. Colores estallaron detrás de mis ojos cerrados y abrí ampliamente las piernas, queriendo sentir todo de él cuando hundí mis caderas una última vez. En algún lugar en medio de la niebla oí al ruso rugir y endurecerse debajo de mí, sus grandes brazos me apretando como un hombre que se ahogaba en busca de salvación.

Cuando la corriente comenzó a bajar, dejándonos entregados bajo los temblores secundarios, empecé a notar mi cuerpo completamente fatigado y drenado, sentí los primeros dolores por todo ese sexo, pero, aun así, estaba más feliz de lo que nunca estuve en toda mi vida. Descendí mi mejilla en su hombro y corrí los dedos sobre los músculos de su espalda ancha, apreciando la forma en que se desplazaron levemente bajo mi tacto.

Dimitri besó mi otro hombro antes de susurrar:

\- Ahora solo faltan novecientas noventa y ocho. -

Comencé a reír al instante.

\- Dios ¿No te cansas? -

\- ¿De ti? ¡Nunca! - Dimitri respondió con tanta convicción, haciendo mi corazón se desbordara.

Giré mi rostro para mirarlo y vi tanta pasión en sus ojos que sentí que podría hacer cualquier cosa que él me pidiera, aunque mi cuerpo se fragmentara por entero en el proceso.

Aproximé nuestros labios y nos besamos suavemente en una dulce exploración de la boca del otro mientras todavía teníamos nuestros sexos conectados. Eso era tan íntimo, tan cómplice, más que todo lo que habíamos hecho hasta entonces. En aquel momento tuve la certeza de que Dimitri no poseía sólo mi corazón y mi cuerpo. Él había tomado mi alma.

Lágrimas comienzan a formarse en mis ojos debido a lo emotiva que me sentía. Allí supe que realmente lo amo. Incluso si he intentado huir de eso, aunque he intentado engañarme al respecto, no había más escapatoria. Mi corazón era definitivamente de Dimitri y nada jamás cambiaría eso.

* * *

 **Hola! perdón por la tardanza, como le dije a algunas esta semana actualizábamos.**

 **En cuanto a la próxima actualización, paso a contarles, por si les interesa jaja, que estamos en época de finales. Vaana esta a full con el estudio para las próximas semanas y yo por mi parte rindo el 4-5-7-10-11-14 y 18 así que esta complicado. Probablemente después de rendir me tome unos días para dormir, porque si les soy sincera estoy durmiendo muy poco (son las 10 am y todavía no me fui a dormir) en fin, no quiero aburrir pero esa es la razón por la tardanza.**

 **Por último les agradecemos infinitamente a sus reviews y nos alegramos de que les guste el fic :D**

 **Saludos :):)**


	36. 36 Love Someone

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36 - Love Someone**

 _And love is a funny thing_

 _It's making my blood flow with energy_

 _And it's like an awakened dream_

 _As what I've been wishing for, is happening_

 _And it's right on time_

 _ **Jason Mraz**_

Sentí suaves besos en mi piel que me traían de vuelta a la conciencia a la mañana siguiente y luego aquella deliciosa voz me invadió.

\- Despiértate, dormilona. - Dimitri dijo haciéndome sonreír con los ojos cerrados. - Ya has dormido bastante. -

\- Entonces realmente no soñé con aquello. - comenté finalmente mirándolo. El ruso estaba acostado de lado, frente a mí, y me arrojaba una sonrisa de pura felicidad que hizo que mi corazón se disparara instantáneamente.

\- Bueno, si estabas soñando entonces estamos en un delirio colectivo... Y si es así tampoco quiero despertar. - él alejó un mechón de mi cabello que había caído sobre mi rostro y se quedó mirándome por largos segundos. - Eres la cosa más linda que he visto por la mañana. -

\- Tú me has visto varias veces por la mañana. -

\- Pero nunca así. No desnuda en mi cama, con esa sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. - él comentó, dejándome súbitamente tímida por apuntar mi actual condición. Era algo un tanto ridículo de mi parte después de todo lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior, pero no lo pude evitar. - Después de hoy no quiero despertarme nunca más sin tener esta imagen a mi lado. -

Sonreí y me entregué a la suave caricia que él hacía en mi mejilla, alejando cualquier vergüenza. Dimitri seguramente era la mejor visión que se podía tener al despertar. Me había imaginado tantas, pero tantas, veces esta misma escena, y sin duda era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que haya soñado. Y, seguramente, yo tampoco quería despertarme más lejos de él.

 _Oh, lo amo tanto..._ pensé. O al menos creí que lo había pensado.

En ese mismo instante Dimitri abrió un poco los ojos y no pude controlar el impulso de esconder mi rostro en la almohada.

\- Lo dije en voz alta ¿No? - pregunté con la voz sofocada sólo para estar segura.

\- Lo dijiste. - confirmó con un poco de diversión.

 _¡Qué bien!_ Había pasado la noche con mi jefe de quien yo estaba enamorada hace meses, y cuando sin querer acabo por declararme él se ríe de mí. El ruso debe creer que estoy completamente loca, y seguramente está pensando en una forma de patearme lejos de allí.

\- Yo también te amo. - Dimitri susurró a mi oído, logrando que me estremeciera y al mismo tiempo giré mi semblante hacia él.

\- ¿Realmente lo has dicho? - sonreí.

\- Roza. - me tiró encima de él antes de acariciar mi rostro. - No tendría sentido ocultarlo o incluso intentar negarlo. Ya hui demasiado de eso, pero no voy a hacerlo más. Yo te amo. Más de lo que puedo expresar… -

No dejé que él continuase, pues le callé con mis labios ¡¿ _Podría ser más perfecto?!_ Nos besamos por un largo rato de forma tranquila, pero llena de sentimientos y todo el tiempo Dimitri me mantuvo firmemente contra él. Cuando empecé a sentir que su erección se manifestó dentro de los pantalones de chándal que él lamentablemente estaba vistiendo, el ruso se alejó y yo inconscientemente me incliné hacia él implorando por más, pero él se resistió.

\- Ya hice tu desayuno, codiciosa. - se burló, acostándome a su lado y se levantó para recoger la bandeja que estaba en la mesita de noche.

\- ¿Y esperas que coma de esta forma? - pregunté sentándome en la cama y apuntando hacia mi cuerpo desnudo.

\- No veo ningún problema. - Dimitri sonrió de forma descarada y pude notar sus ojos ávidos escrutándome.

\- Después yo soy la codiciosa, señor tienda armada. - reí al apuntar a sus pantalones, haciéndole mirar su propia situación.

\- Creo que tal vez sea mejor vestirse, o ninguno de los dos va a conseguir comer. - él se agachó y tomó la camisa blanca que usó la noche anterior, lanzándola hacia mí.

Me la coloqué y solo cerré algunos botones, lo observé mientras me recostaba contra la cabecera de la cama. La mirada de Dimitri era incluso más deseosa.

\- ¿Mejor? - provoque, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

\- Te ves aún más apetitosa, si es que eso es posible. - la voz del ruso salió un tanto ronca por el calor de la situación, pero él trató de disfrazarla, colocando una bandeja sobre mí lo que desvió mi atención, ya que mi estómago protestó al instante.

Él había preparado un poco de todo. Había dos tazas de chocolate caliente, panqueques con miel y fresas, un plato con huevos revueltos y bacon, pequeños croissants y un bote de jalea de frutos del bosque. En el mismo instante empecé a atacar la comida y Dimitri se rió al sentarse a mi lado, tomando uno de los panecillos.

\- Sabías que estarías hambrienta. -

\- Dudo que tu no lo estés después de toda la energía que gastamos en la noche. - comenté con la boca llena después de dar un bocado a los huevos y el bacon.

\- Ah, realmente estoy hambriento. - Dimitri se acercó y susurró en mi oído antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja. - Muy hambriento. -

\- Eh, camarada. Mejor ir con calma - traté de contener un pequeño escalofrío que pasó por mi cuerpo. - No deberías estar haciendo tanto esfuerzo. Además, no deberías haber cargado todo ese peso hasta aquí arriba. -

Sólo entonces me di cuenta de cuán pesada debería ser aquella bandeja.

\- No te preocupes, Roza. Eso no fue nada, estoy bien. - aseguró en medio de una sonrisa.

\- No me importa, Dimitri. Necesitas cuidarte o no podrás jugar los playoffs. - advertí. - Y yo no voy a ser la responsable que tú no vivas ese momento.

\- No lo vas a ser. No te preocupes. - el ruso acarició mi mejilla, mirándome con extremo afecto. - En realidad tú eres la única responsable de que me esté recuperando tan rápido. -

\- De todos modos, creo que vamos a volver a hacer las compresas. Una vez que terminamos aquí, voy a llevar esa bandeja hacia abajo y traer la bolsa de hielo. -

\- Creo que eso va a tener que esperar. -

\- ¡No, ni lo pienses! - soné más enérgica. - No vamos a hacer nada más hasta que no cuide de ti. -

\- Por más que quisiera que lo que estás pensando fuese el motivo para aplazar la compresa, tendremos que dejarla para después, si no nos vamos a retrasar para el almuerzo en casa de mi madre. -

\- ¿Almuerzo en casa de tu madre? - me atraganté con el chocolate caliente que estaba tomando. - Dimitri, yo… -

\- Tú vas. Sin discusión. - declaró usando el mismo tono firme que yo había empleado hace poco. - Así tenga que lanzarte sobre mi hombro y llevarte. -

\- ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso! - hice una mueca.

\- Por eso mismo. Continúa pensando en mi salud y no discutas conmigo. - el ruso me dio un guiño y lo miré malhumorada.

\- Me estás manipulando. -

Dimitri se acercó y me besó cariñosamente por un instante, haciendo que me ablandara un poco y cuando alejó los labios tenía una sonrisa perspicaz en ellos.

\- No te estoy manipulando. - acarició mi rostro otra vez. - Sólo quiero que estés presente en todos los momentos de mi día, Roza. No quiero perder un solo minuto más lejos de ti. No tiene ningún sentido. -

Sentí mi corazón deshaciéndose ante esas afirmaciones _¡Dios, nunca me cansaría de escuchar sus declaraciones!_ Y con eso me acabó convenciendo.

\- Está bien, voy. Pero necesitamos ser discretos. Tu sabes… -

\- Sí. - el ruso dio una media sonrisa entendiendo mi preocupación.

Volvimos a concentrarnos en la comida, pero no pude alejar mis pensamientos de ese tema ¿Cómo funcionarán las cosas de ahora en adelante? Todavía teníamos tantas personas entre nosotros que podrían decidir hacer de nuestras vidas un infierno. Natasha, Iván, Claire... La bajita era la mayor de mis preocupaciones. Si los demás no nos aceptaban, lo que ciertamente sucedería, podíamos soportarlo juntos, pero si ella no aprobaba nuestra relación lo haría todo más difícil.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? - Dimitri me preguntó.

\- Sólo estoy pensando en Claire... En cómo va a reaccionar. - me desahogue, no tenía sentido ocultarle nada más a él, aún más porque seguramente debería estar tan preocupado por eso como yo.

\- No te preocupes. - dijo después de pensar por un momento. - Voy a hablar con ella tan pronto como lleguemos a casa de mi madre. Voy a resolver esto, lo prometo. -

\- No, Dimitri. No quiero que tu resuelvas nada. - dije, mirándolo a los ojos, y vi un poco de confusión allí. - _Nosotros_ tenemos que resolverlo juntos. Estoy contigo, camarada. Necesitamos confiar en el otro para apoyarnos de ahora en adelante. -

\- Eres perfecta, Roza. - él sonrió y luego sacó la bandeja de encima de mí para abrazarme. - Y no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que Claire no será un problema. Ella te adora y seguramente no tiene ninguna esperanza de que vuelva con su madre. Ella incluso te dijo una vez que creía que sería mejor después de que nos separamos ¿No? -

-Sí. -concordé pensando al respecto.

\- Entonces... Ella va nos va a aceptar. Y si se resiste, la convenceremos. -

\- Espera un poco. - sólo entonces me acordé de cuando me había dicho aquello. - Claire me dijo eso aquella noche en la que las dos montamos un fuerte sobre su cama. Tu no estabas allí. -

\- Bueno, puede que lo escuchara accidentalmente cuando estaba en la puerta de la habitación. - Dimitri se encogió de hombros, ni si quiera tratando de fingir que estaba avergonzado por haber sido atrapado.

\- Entonces nos estaba espiando, señor Dimitri Belikov. Muy feo eso. -

\- No estaba espiando. - se defendió, dando pequeños besos en mi rostro, arrastrando sus labios por mi piel que empezó a sentir un hormigueo. - Sólo estaba observando a las dos mujeres de mi vida hablando. Una que yo ya amaba y otra que yo ni siquiera tenía idea de cuánto amaría.

No tuve como no sonreír antes de que su boca tomara la mía. En aquel instante sentí que mientras estuviéramos unidos nada podría alcanzarnos.

El beso fue un poco más intenso de lo que debería haber sido y en un momento ambos estábamos sin aliento y sedientos por más. A mi apenas me di tiempo de respirar antes de atacar su cuello con algunos besos y pequeños mordiscos.

\- Roza. - su voz salió apenas debido al deseo. - Realmente quiero continuar, pero necesitamos arreglarnos o nos perderemos el almuerzo. -

\- ¿Por qué no olvidamos esa historia del almuerzo? - sugerí, lamiendo cerca de su oreja y tuve el placer de oírle gemir. - Puedo servirte una comida completa aquí mismo. -

\- No hagas eso conmigo, Roza... Soy un hombre débil. - él casi gruñó antes de darnos la vuelta en la cama, poniéndose sobre mí y tomando lo que quería al deslizar su lengua por entre mis labios.

\- Dimitri... - gemí al sentir su erección ser presionada fuertemente a mi sexo, el tejido de sus pantalones rozando en cada pliegue, haciendo que una ola de placer impresionante me dominara.

Pero antes de que esto continuara, el ruso se frenó y se alejó abruptamente, quedándose sobre sus rodillas encima de la cama. Él estaba jadeando y me observaba con una mirada tremendamente oscura, pero pude ver en sus ojos que él luchaba una gran batalla por mantener el control.

\- Si no vamos, todos estarán seguros de que algo está sucediendo y puedes decirle adiós a la discreción - Dimitri argumentó.

Suspiré, dejando caer mi cabeza en la almohada para mirar hacia el techo. Él tenía razón, sabía que la tenía, pero era tan difícil pensar cuando tenía un ruso tentador arrodillado entre mis piernas con su miembro burlándose de mí.

\- Está bien. - respiré hondo para obligar a mi cuerpo a hacer lo que mi cerebro entendía que era lo correcto y salté rápidamente de la cama. - Me voy a arreglar. -

\- ¿Dónde piensas que vas? - él consiguió agarrar mi brazo, aun estando sobre la cama, impidiéndome dar un paso más. - Creí que íbamos a tomar una ducha juntos. -

\- Dimitri, si entro en aquella ducha contigo en el estado en que estamos, no vas a poder pararme una segunda vez. - advertí.

El ruso pareció sopesar la idea por un instante y acabó soltándome, echándome una mirada entre divertida y frustrada e inmediatamente salí de la habitación después de lanzarle una pequeña sonrisa. No me arriesgué a besarlo, porque sabía dónde iba a llevarnos aquello.

Corrí por el pasillo vistiendo apenas la camisa semi abierta de Dimitri. Era bueno que tuviésemos la casa vacía.

Tomé una rápida ducha un poco más fría que de costumbre para intentar apagar un poco los restos de aquella energía erótica que había tomado mi cuerpo en las últimas horas. Seque y moldee mis cabellos lo más rápido que pude y opté por usar un vestido rojo con unas sandalias. Ni bien terminé de maquillarme estaba buscando unos pendientes en el alhajero del armario, cuando oí la voz de Dimitri desde la puerta.

\- Necesitas llevar tus cosas a mi habitación. -

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunté confundida sin poder verlo, pues estaba oculta por la puerta del armario.

\- No vas a continuar usando esta habitación. - dijo convencido. - No tendría sentido… -

Pensé al respecto por un instante mientras me colocaba los pendientes… Realmente sería extraño estar juntos y quedarnos en habitaciones separadas cuando vivimos en la misma casa, pero ¿No sería demasiado pronto para dividir diariamente una misma cama? ¿No deberíamos conocernos primero antes de embarcarnos en una relación tan seria hasta el punto de juntar los cepillos de dientes?

\- Sé lo que estás pensando y no tenemos que esperar nada más. - su voz sonó más cerca y él empujó una de las puertas del armario para cerrarla y poder mirarme. - Ya estamos más allá y… -

Dejó de hablar de repente mirándome de arriba abajo, admirándome con los ojos.

\- Sin duda eres la mujer más bella que he visto en toda mi vida. - Dimitri declaró y me dio un beso cariñoso e incluso cauteloso, no sé si por miedo de que fuéramos nuevamente consumidos por aquella hoguera o por temor de alguna forma estropear lo que estaba delante de sí.

\- Me vas a mal acostumbrar si sigues de esa manera. - sonreí aún en sus labios con los ojos cerrados.

\- Es bueno que te acostumbres, porque no estoy mintiendo. - dijo y abrí los ojos para verlo mirándome con adoración. - Y hoy mismo voy a abrir espacio en mi armario para ti y no vamos a discutir eso. -

El ruso puso un dedo sobre mis labios antes de que pudiera decir algo. Tomé su mano dándole un beso a ella y la aparté.

\- En realidad iba a decir que por mí todo bien. -

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? Eso sí que es una sorpresa. - se rio antes de darme un pequeño beso y apartarse apenas lo suficiente para extender una pequeña caja de terciopelo que ni había notado en sus manos. - Este es tu regalo de Navidad. -

\- ¿Qué es? - sonreí cogiendo la cajita y abriéndola con cuidado.

Dentro había una fina cadena de oro con un relicario que contenía algunas pequeñas figuras dentro. Era simplemente hermoso. Tomé el collar con cuidado entre los dedos y me fui a la cama, colocando la caja encima de ella y sentándome a continuación para poder observar la pieza con más cuidado.

\- ¿Te gusta? - Dimitri preguntó alejando al Capitán Willy que estaba esparcido sobre mi colcha y se sentó detrás de mí en la cama, envolviéndome en un abrazo.

\- Es hermoso. - sonreí aun mirando el relicario antes de que él lo cogiera de mis manos.

\- Cada colgante de dentro tiene un significado. - él explicó.

\- Cuéntame. -

\- La niña representa a Claire. - él indicó un dije en forma de niña, susurrando en mi oído, causándome escalofríos. - Fue ella quien te trajo a esta casa para empezar. -

Sonríe al recordar la primera vez que pisé este sitio. Estaba tan insegura, sin saber si podía manejar a la niña. No tenía idea de lo que la vida me había preparado...

\- El gatito es el Capitán Willy. - Dimitri continuó apuntando otra figura dentro del relicario. - Él se convirtió en parte de la familia desde que lo trajiste. -

\- Él era tan adorable. - comenté al recordar aquella bolita de pelos a la espera de un dueño en la tienda de mascotas y acaricié las orejas del gato que vino a anidar a mi lado.

\- La pelota de fútbol americano me representa. - me dio un pequeño beso en el rostro. - El jugador antisocial que acabó dando más trabajo de lo que esperabas. -

No pude evitar reír por eso.

\- La rosa... - el ruso hizo un pequeño suspenso, ocupándose de besar mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer - es la chica más bella, terca, increíble e intrépida que he encontrado, completando así a nuestra familia. Lo que me lleva al quinto ítem… -

\- ¿Que es...? - mi voz salió como un susurro al observar el pequeño corazón de rubí que tenía allí.

\- Mi corazón. - él sonrió antes de dar un suave beso justo debajo de mi oreja. - El cual nunca he dado a nadie y te estoy ofreciendo ahora. -

\- Dimitri... - fue lo único que conseguí decir tratando de contener las lágrimas al girar en la cama y abrazarlo con toda mi fuerza ¿Él realmente pensó en todo esto? - ¿Has montado esto sin que nosotros estuviésemos juntos? -

\- No habría diferencia. - se encogió de hombros. - Nosotros cuatro ya somos una familia desde hace mucho tiempo y mi corazón ya era y siempre será irremediablemente tuyo. Esperaba intentar declararme cuando te entregase la joya, pero las cosas sucedieron un poco diferentes de lo que planeé. -

\- Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en mi vida. No por el collar en sí, sino por todo lo que representa. Gracias, camarada. Gracias por haberme dejado entrar en tu vida. -

\- No. - Dimitri acarició mi rostro. - Soy yo quien tengo que agradecerte por formar parte de ella. Tú lo cambiaste todo, Roza. Me hiciste más feliz de lo que jamás imaginé que podría ser. -

Nos besamos nuevamente de forma lenta y suave hasta que el ruso me impulsó a girar. Él alejó mi pelo hacia el lado, abrochando el colgante con destreza en mi cuello, depositando un rápido beso en mi nuca ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan maravilloso? Definitivamente hice algo muy bueno para merecerlo en mi vida. Y ahora estoy segura de que lo haría todo para verlo feliz, completamente feliz.

\- Simplemente perfecta. - Dimitri sonrió cuando me volví de nuevo mostrándole cómo el collar me quedaba.

\- También tengo un regalo para ti, camarada. - di una pequeña sonrisa antes de levantarme para abrir el guardarropa y buscar la caja.

Él abrió el envoltorio que contenía cuatro libros del Elmore Leonard. Había visto que le gustaba mucho el autor, pues había varios libros en la biblioteca.

\- Conseguí la primera edición de cada uno de ellos en una subasta en línea - expliqué mientras Dimitri observaba cada uno de los volúmenes con una sonrisa en su rostro. - No es tan especial como el collar, pero espero que te guste… -

\- ¡Esto es espectacular, Roza! - dijo con entusiasmo antes de poner la caja en la cama y jalarme hacia su regazo haciendo que me sentara. - No puedes ser real. -

Nos quedamos un buen rato abrazados, intercambiando caricias y besos, sintiendo la respiración el uno del otro. Era tan perfecto que si pudiera no saldría más de allí, pero sabía que teníamos que enfrentarnos a la realidad.

\- Por más que me encántese que nos quedemos aquí. - hablé después de aprovechar un poco más de los besos del ruso - Vamos a acabar retrasándonos… -

\- Tienes razón. - Dimitri sonrió evaluándome. - ¿Estás preparada? -

\- Ni un poco. - suspiré.

\- Va a salir todo bien. - él entrelazó nuestros dedos y se levantó, guiándome escaleras abajo.

Lo seguí en silencio, tratando de calmarme, pero cuando abrió la puerta del coche para que yo entrara, titubeé.

\- Dimitri, me parece mejor que vayas tú so… -

\- Ni lo pienses, Roza. - el ruso me cortó. - Vas a venir conmigo y punto final. -

\- En teoría todavía soy sólo la niñera de tu hija, no tiene sentido estar frecuentando la casa de tu madre. -

\- No es sólo eso lo que tú representas para mí y lo sabes muy bien, entonces para con eso. Por mí el mundo entero ya sabría la verdad. Seremos discretos sólo porque Claire todavía no lo sabe. Así que en cuanto eso se resuelve nada más me impedirá gritar a los cuatro vientos cuánto te quiero. - dijo con extrema convicción.

\- Dimitri, no es tan simple, tú sabes... - yo no quería ser una aguafiestas, pero la situación era mucho más complicada de cómo él la estaba tratando.

\- Lo sé, pero no vamos a pensar en eso ahora. Y, de todos modos, no tiene ningún sentido ocultar esto de mi familia, así que vamos a afrontarlo juntos. -

Suspiré y de nuevo cedí entrando en la SUV. La trayectoria fue muy tranquila y durante todo el tiempo el ruso agarró firmemente mi mano, dando algunos besos ocasionales en su dorso. Mi corazón martillaba en mi pecho durante todo el tiempo y me sentía como si estuviera a punto de pasar por una prueba de fuego. En cierto modo, no estaba muy lejos de eso.

Demasiado pronto, Dimitri estacionó el coche frente a una hermosa y acogedora casa.

\- ¿Cómo hacemos esto? - pregunté después de un tiempo en silencio, sin salir del vehículo. - No estoy segura de cómo tengo que actuar… -

\- Rose, se natural - Dimitri sonrió ante mi inseguridad. - No necesitas nada más. -

\- ¿Y si no les gusto? -

\- Estás siendo absurda. - se rió. - Todos te conocen ya y te adoran. Además, no vamos a actuar como una pareja... Todavía. -

\- Pero y si... - yo empecé y el ruso me calló con un beso muy breve.

\- Deja de preocuparte, Roza. - él dio esa sonrisa completa antes de salir del coche y dar la vuelta para abrir la puerta de mi lado.

Lo seguí hacia la casa, tratando de mantener una distancia aceptable _¡Dios esto es tan extraño!_

Dimitri tenía una copia de la llave y entramos, pasando por un pequeño hall y seguimos hasta una sala espaciosa que se conjugaba con la cocina y el comedor. Los niños estaban reunidos con sus regalos y el marido de Karolina los supervisaba mientras las Belikovas se ocupaban de la comida.

\- ¡Dimitri! - el hombre exclamó pareciendo aliviado.

\- Luke ¿Cómo va? - Dimitri saludó al cuñado.

\- Hola Rose. - Luke me saludó, pero aparentemente estaba interesado sólo en tener a alguien del sexo masculino para conversar. - Ustedes tardaron. -

\- Y Jamie ¿Dónde está? - el ruso preguntó.

\- Tu abuela aparentemente decidió que era la hora perfecta para que él la ayudara a plantar algunas semillas en su huerta del patio trasero. -

\- ¡Rose! ¡Papá! - Claire gritó, corriendo animada hacia Dimitri que la tomó en sus brazos. - Papá, casi conseguimos atrapar a Papá Noel esta vez. -

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué te lo impidió?

\- Paul es un blando y acabó durmiéndose y desde ahí no conseguí quedarme despierta. - ella dijo un tanto cabizbaja. - Pero tienes que ver lo que él trajo para mí. -

\- Por poco mi madre no ha podido poner los regalos debajo del árbol antes de que amaneciese. - Viktoria susurró a mi lado, sobresaltándome, pues no la vi acercándose mientras Dimitri iba hacia los sofás con su hija.

\- Espero que ella no haya dado mucho trabajo. - hablé un poco incómoda, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

\- No más de lo habitual, pero creo que puede haber valido la pena. - Vika me guiñó un ojo y tuve que impedirme el salir corriendo cuando Olena vino en mi dirección secándose las manos con un paño. Con las demás chicas mirándome con curiosidad desde la cocina.

\- Rose. - me saludó calurosamente. - Que bueno que viniste. Me quedé con miedo de que mi hijo no lograse convencerte… -

\- Ah, Dimitri fue muy persuasivo. - sonreí. - Y gracias por la invitación, Olena. -

\- Tuve que amenazar con lanzarla sobre mi hombro y traerla a la fuerza, mama. - Dimitri se rio al acercarse a mí nuevamente.

\- Alguien se despertó de buen humor... - Vika cantó.

Sentí la mirada de evaluación de Olena sobre nosotros dos ¿Será que sospechaba algo? Bueno, no iba a quedarme a averiguarlo, así que me alejé para saludar a las demás.

\- Te ves hermosa, Rose - Sonya elogió después de analizarme rápidamente.

\- Gracias - sonríe abiertamente.

\- Hasta parece que estuviste arreglándote para impresionar a alguien. - Viktoria observó y tuve ganas de patearla ¿Por qué tenía que estar lanzando esas indirectas delante de todo el mundo?

\- Me encanta tu collar. - Karo comentó mientras sentía la mirada de su hermano sobre mí.

\- Ese fue mi regalo de Navidad. - dijo con una media sonrisa haciendo que la atención de todos volviera a mí. _Voy a matar a ese ruso._

\- Dimitri. - Luke lo llamó justo a tiempo. - ¿Qué te parece una partida de billar?

\- ¡Buena idea, amor! - Karo exclamó. - Vete Dimka, Rose va a estar bien entre las chicas. Ahora déjanos ver ese collar… -

Le lancé a Dimitri una mirada suplicante, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras con su cuñado, dejándome completamente sola allí. _Definitivamente voy a matar al ruso._

\- Venga, Rose, déjanos ver, por favor. - Vika insistió junto con la hermana tan pronto como los hombres desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

Me saqué el collar con cuidado y se lo entregué a ella y las tres hermanas se acercaron a su lado curiosas para mirarlo. Ellas analizaron el contenido del relicario con cuidado.

\- Yo sabía que era algo especial cuando él me pidió que lo fuera a buscar a la joyería, pero yo no tenía idea... - Viktoria comentó algo sorprendida.

\- ¿Tú fuiste a buscarlo? - pregunté.

\- Sí, Dimitri no tenía manera de ir después de haberse lesionado. - confirmó. - Él escogió todo por internet y lo encargó. Sólo tuve el trabajo de ir a recogerlo, pero ese aburrido no me dejó ver nada. -

\- No sabía que mi hermano tenía tan buen gusto para las joyas. - Sonya sonrió.

\- ¿Y desde cuando mi hermano te da joyas? - Karo observó sonriendo. ¡ _Maldita sea!_ Por supuesto, que sospechan...

\- No sé... - balbuceé nerviosa. - Yo… -

\- No tienes que explicarte, Rose. - Olena me interrumpió y la miré agradecida. - ¡Y ustedes tres no sean indiscretas! -

\- Lo siento, mamá. - ellas dijeron juntas, pareciendo más tres niñas atrapadas en el acto a las mujeres adultas que son.

\- ¿Puedo verlo? - Olena pidió cuando Viktoria me devolvió el collar y yo se lo entregué. Ella lo estudió por un momento antes de devolvérmelo y prenderlo nuevamente en mi cuello. - Es muy bonito. Mi hijo finalmente supo escoger. -

La mujer me dio un breve guiño antes de volver a la cocina, dejándome confundida. ¿Dimitri suele comprar joyas para otras mujeres? Es lo que ella quiso decir ¿No? No tiene cómo saber que estamos juntos... ¿Tiene?

\- Voy a tratar de hacer que babushka libere a Jamie. - Sonya se quejó. - Ella está con él desde que llegamos. Así ya no querrá volver… -

\- Creo que ya es demasiado tarde. - Vika se rio.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, mamá? - Karo preguntó volteándose hacia Olena.

\- No. - la madre sonrió. - Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a que el horno trabaje. Ustedes ya me han ayudado demasiado ¿Por qué no van a distraerse con alguna otra cosa? -

\- Vamos a jugar al billar con los chicos. - Vika sonrió y me tiró escalera arriba, sin darme ninguna opción.

\- Esa es una muy buena idea. - Karo estuvo de acuerdo con nosotras.

En el nivel superior, seguimos por un pasillo a través del cual era posible ver el piso de abajo entonces entramos en una habitación. El tamaño de aquella casa estaba empezando a sorprenderme. Era tan grande como la del ruso.

Dimitri estaba finalizando un golpe con destreza cuando lo vi. Parece ser genial en esto, lo que me hizo preguntarme por qué la sala de juegos de su casa era tan poco utilizada.

\- Llegamos, chicos. - Vika llamó la atención de los hombres con ánimo. - Venimos a hacerles compañía. -

\- Rose. - el ruso sonrió al verme. - ¿Mis hermanas te trataron bien? -

\- Claro que sí, Dimka. - Karo respondió por mí mientras me sentaba en el sofá al lado de Vika. - Somos totalmente agradables, a diferencia de ti que tienes tus brotes de mal humor. -

Me reí ante la mirada mortal que Dimitri le lanzó a su hermana. No sé exactamente cómo es tener hermanos, pero por lo que aprendí conviviendo con André, Lissa y Jill es siempre así. Uno tomando el pie del otro.

\- De esa manera ustedes van a acabar asustando a la muchacha. - Luke apuntó también riendo

\- Ella está viviendo con mi hermano hace cinco meses, querido. - Karo se rio. - ¿No crees que ella lo vio de mal humor? -

\- Generalmente yo soy el motivo de su mal humor. - comenté.

\- Eso lo dudo mucho. - el hombre sonrió simpáticamente antes de dar un golpe. - Tú pareces ser una chica adorable. -

Esta declaración hizo que Dimitri y las chicas se rieran.

\- Eh, puedo ser una chica adorable. - protesté.

\- Lo siento, Roza. - Dimitri se acercó a mí todavía sonriendo con el taco en la mano. - Creo que ni Abe te defendería en esta… -

\- Vi muy bien tu lado "adorable". - Vika se burló.

\- Todos lo hemos visto. - Karo acompañó. - ¿De dónde has aprendido tantas palabrotas? -

\- ¡Eso es absurdo! - Murmuré avergonzada levantándome y cogiendo el taco de las manos del ruso. - ´Creí que estábamos aquí para jugar, camarada. -

Miré la mesa y me incliné para dar un golpe, encajando las dos bolas que quedaban allí. Me enderecé cuando el ruso se paró a mi lado y nos quedamos observando a Luke arreglar las bolas en la mesa para un nuevo juego.

\- Debo admitir. - Dimitri susurró acercándose más a mí. - Eres una extrema tentación cuando estás avergonzada… -

Él estaba más cerca de lo aceptable y no pude hacer nada más que ruborizarme.

Vika y Karolina también se levantaron y cogieron un taco cada una del soporte en la pared, haciendo que Luke se quejara.

\- Así que Dimitri no podrá jugar. -

Él probablemente estaba cansado de estar todo el tiempo en medio de tantas mujeres.

\- Él puede jugar con Rose. - Karo le guiñó a Vika _¿Qué están planeando estas dos?_ \- Estoy segura de que a mi hermano no le va a importar. -

\- Ni un poco. - Dimitri me miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? - susurré, haciéndolo reír.

\- Relájate. - él intentó tranquilizarme mientras sus hermanas hacían sus jugadas y llegó la nuestra.

\- Puedes jugar. - intenté entregarle el taco, pero Dimitri se negó y se posicionó detrás de mí, sosteniendo mis manos.

\- olvidaste que vamos a jugar juntos. - respondió antes de susurrar en mi oído. - Confía en mí. -

El ruso nos inclinó para hacer una jugada perfecta mientras sus hermanas nos miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ok, esto definitivamente es la cosa más inapropiada para hacer con la niñera de su hija.

\- Ustedes juegan bien juntos. - Luke comentó colocándose para hacer su jugada.

\- Ah sí, con certeza. - Vika me observó con una sonrisa, haciendo que me sonrojara nuevamente ¿Por qué Dimitri me está dejando ser torturada de esa manera?

Cuando llegó nuestra vez de nuevo, repitió el proceso, tardando un poco más en dar el golpe, dándome un beso en la mejilla enseguida.

\- Necesito ir al baño. - murmuré en ese mismo momento soltándome de su abrazo improvisado y siguiendo por el pasillo.

\- Es la primera puerta al final del pasillo. - Dimitri gritó para que lo oyese y sentí diversión en su voz ¡Voy a patear a este ruso, lo haré!

Me crucé con Sonya en el pasillo oyendo la risa de las demás hermanas detrás de mí, pero antes de que alcanzara el baño, miré a la sala y vi a los niños jugando. El tal Jamie parecía haber sido atado por Paul y Claire que corrían a su alrededor actuando como indios mientras ella gritaba algo sobre quemar al cara pálida en la hoguera. Pensé si sería bueno intervenir, pero vi que Olena estaba allí, entonces creí que ella ya debería estar echándole un ojo a los dos.

Así que me encerré en el baño, respiré aliviada, a pesar de observar por el espejo que parecía un tomate ¿El ruso perdió el juicio? Pensé que el plan era ser discretos hasta hablar con Claire. No tuve tiempo de prepararme...

Respiré profundamente después de unos minutos allí sola buscando renovar mi coraje y decidí que sería mejor volver antes de que alguien viniera a buscarme. Salí de la habitación y mientras pasaba por el pasillo, vi a Olena dándole un hermoso sermón a los niños sobre los peligros de jugar con fósforos y que nunca se debe prender fuego a nadie. _¿Ellos realmente lo intentaron?_

\- Ahí estás. - Vika sonrió animadamente al verme entrando a la sala de juegos y pensé en volver a encerrarme en el baño inmediatamente. - Creímos que habías huido de mi hermano. -

\- Yo nunca la dejaría huir. - Dimitri declaró poniéndome cerca de él. - Ella lo sabe… -

\- ¿Qué? - No hace ni un minuto que volví a esa sala y ya estoy completamente perdida y roja de nuevo.

Todo empeoró cuando Dimitri simplemente se inclinó y me besó, dejándome totalmente sin reacción. Ciertamente ya estaba extrañando sus labios, pero ¿Tenía que hacer esto frente a sus hermanas?

\- Dimitri... - balbuceé al alejarme mínimamente de él mientras las chicas se reían de mi asombro y Luke silbaba.

\- ¡Finalmente! - Karo giró los ojos y la miré sorprendida.

\- Oh por favor, Rose. - dijo Sonya. - Se ve en sus rostros que están juntos desde que atravesaron la puerta hace un rato. -

\- Tal vez deberías preocuparte de que los niños estén tratando de prender fuego a tu novio. - respondí.

\- ¿Cómo? - ella soltó sorprendida saliendo apresurada de la sala. - ¿Cuál es el problema de esta familia? -

\- ¿Claire estaba tratando de prender fuego a alguien? - Dimitri me preguntó preocupado cuando empezamos a salir de la sala de juegos para bajar también.

\- Por lo que he entendido, sí. Pero tu madre ha interferido. - lo tranquilicé. - Los niños pueden entusiasmarse jugando a los indios. Una vez Lissa y yo dejamos a Jill atada todo el día a un árbol… -

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio. - Vika se rio. - Realmente me gustaría ver eso. -

\- ¿Por qué amarrada a un árbol? - Luke cuestionó curioso.

\- El plan original era amarrarla a las vías del tren. - expliqué. - Pero como no había ninguna cerca… -

\- ¿Cuántos años tenían? - Dimitri sonrió, alejándose un poco mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

\- Nueve y Jill tenía seis - me di de hombros. - Mi madre enfureció cuando la encontró. No necesito decir que obtuve un buen tiempo de castigo. -

\- Janine debe haber estallado. - comentó conforme llegábamos a la sala.

\- ¡Quiero que todos ustedes se queden lejos de mi novio! - Sonya exclamó sentándose al lado del muchacho que estaba con una cara medio asustada. - No puedo ni darles la espalda por unos minutos que intentan prenderlo fuego. -

\- Hija, estás exagerando. - Olena sonrió condescendiente. - Fue una broma de niños. -

\- De niños psicópatas. Nunca he intentado incendiar a nadie… -

\- Basta de discutir. - Olena interrumpió sus protestas. - Ayúdame a servir todo que la comida está lista. -

Todos se movilizaron para traer los platos y bebidas a la mesa y, Olena acomodó a los tres niños en una mesa aparte mientras yo terminaba sentada entre Viktoria y Dimitri, frente a Yeva.

La comida estaba tan buena como la de la cena la noche anterior. Realmente el don de la cocina era algo hereditario en aquella familia.

\- Tu estas muy delgada. - Yeva declaró de repente mirándome. - Deberías comer más. -

\- ¡Madre! - Olena exclamó.

\- ¿Cómo vas a cuidar de la niña así? Pareces un palillo. - ella continuó

\- Yo no engordo con facilidad. - intenté explicar para aquella vieja.

\- Tonterías... - ella despreció. Ya iba por mi segundo plato de comida, ¿Qué más quería que hiciera?

\- Yeva, es suficiente. - Dimitri se manifestó.

Obviamente que la vieja no dejó de hablar ante el llamamiento del nieto, pero esta vez la conversación pasó a ser en ruso. Dimitri parecía un poco exasperado, indicando que el contenido de la discusión era algo ridículo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - le pregunté.

\- Si quiere saber, debería aprender ruso para seguir la conversación. - Yeva dijo naturalmente.

\- Babushka. - Dimitri gruñó, haciendo que la vieja murmurara algo más en ruso y eso me hizo sentir fuera del lugar allí.

\- Lo siento por esto, Rose. - Olena dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras la vieja continuaba comiendo.

\- ¿Qué dijo ella? - pregunté a Dimitri en un tono bajo.

\- Nada importante. - murmuró y dio un discreto beso en mi mano.

\- Ella dijo que no sabes ni hervir una patata. - Vika dijo bajo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. - Entonces ¿Cómo planeas cuidar de mi hermano? -

\- ¿Por qué diablos yo le serviría una patata hervida a tu hermano? - devolví la pregunta sorprendida.

\- Rose... - Dimitri suspiró. - Deja eso. -

\- Ok. - murmuré pero luego la vieja volvió a hablar en ruso, agotando mi paciencia. - ¡Puta madre! -

\- En mi época. - Yeva cambió al inglés - las chicas no tenían la boca tan sucia. Nosotras teníamos cuidado con lo que decíamos, sobre todo cerca de los hombres. -

\- Y en mi época las personas son lo suficientemente bien educadas para hablar en la misma lengua que todos los presentes. - respondí. - Mi padre es turco y no por eso nosotros dos hablamos en esa lengua delante de invitados. -

\- Encima es contestona. - ella murmuró.

\- Camarada. - murmuré en aviso. - Estoy a punto de mostrarle a tu abuela lo que es tener una boca sucia. -

\- Rose. - suspiró - Por favor, solo ignórala. -

\- Y ese escote... - la vieja continuó. - Si me vistiera así, su abuelo seguro me devolvía a mi padre ¿A tu padre no le importa que te vistas de esa manera? -

\- ¡Madre! - Olena nuevamente intentó llamar la atención de Yeva, visiblemente constreñida. - Deja a Rose en paz. -

\- A mi padre no le importa. - respondí con una sonrisa irónica. - Porque él me crío para tener opinión propia y vestir lo que diablos tengo ganas de vestir. Y no para vivir complaciendo a los demás. -

Sentí a Dimitri envolver mi mano debajo de la mesa y agarrarme firmemente tratando de calmarme.

\- ¿Entonces a usted no le importa lo que pienso de sus escotes? - la mujer me echó una mirada aguda, ignorando las llamadas de la hija.

\- Ni un poco. - respondí. - Si quieres cuidar de los escotes de alguien, cuida de los tuyos. -

\- Usted no debería hablarle así a una mujer mayor como yo. - ella sostenía su actitud arrogante. - Podría matarme del corazón. -

Todos en la mesa nos miraban intrigados. Dimitri parecía estar a punto de sostenerme si intentaba volar al cuello de la vieja. _Gran manera de empezar una relación_. En el primer almuerzo en familia, asesino a la abuela...

\- La cuestión es. - di mi mejor sonrisa amenazadora, digno de una Mazur - Yo no suelo discriminar por la edad. Si quieres actuar como una bruja conmigo, te trataré de la misma forma. No importa cuán cerca del suelo esté tu culo. -

Escuché a Vika aguantarse una risa mientras todos nos observaban con una mezcla de diversión y sorpresa.

\- Dimka. - la vieja se volvió hacia el ruso a mi lado. - Me gusta esta chica. Mucho mejor que la mosca muerta de tu ex mujer. -

\- Ya basta con eso. - Olena declaró cerrando el asunto, a pesar de que yo había tenido la impresión de haberla visto sonriendo.

A pesar de la pequeña batalla en la mesa, el resto del día pasó de forma amena. En realidad, me divertí descubriendo más historias sobre Dimitri y puedo decir que me sentí verdaderamente acogida por la familia Belikov, incluso por la vieja extraña.

Dimitri y yo mantuvimos cierta distancia frente a Claire, pero aquello estaba empezando a molestarme. Estaba loca por estar nuevamente en sus brazos.

Volvimos a casa al final de la tarde y, mientras Claire fue a tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa, Dimitri y yo nos quedamos en el piso de abajo, aprovechando un poco de nuestro momento a solas.

\- Fue un día bastante intenso - él me declaró jalándome para que me sentara en su regazo, en el sofá de la sala.

-Casi me matas de vergüenza. - le dije dándole una palmada en su brazo. - No puedo creer que hayas actuado de esa forma delante de tus hermanas ¿Qué pasó con ser discretos? -

\- Mis hermanas ya se habían dado cuenta, Rose - Dimitri sonrió y me besó. - No sentía ganas de continuar lejos de ti -

\- Claire podría habernos visto. -

\- Eso no sucedió. - me provocó distribuyendo besos por mi cuello. - Tu misma dijiste que estaba ocupada tratando de prender fuego al novio de Sonya. Creo que no llegará a año nuevo. -

\- ¿Él? - pregunté curiosa. - Me pareció que estaban juntos hace bastante tiempo. -

\- No, apenas hace unos seis meses. - el ruso se encogió de hombros. - Generalmente no duran mucho después de las fiestas… -

\- ¿Dios, ustedes aterrorizan a todos los novios de la pobre? -

\- No tuve nada que ver con eso. - se rio. - Sólo los fuertes resisten a esta familia y tú has sido aprobada con alabanzas. -

\- Podría haber salido corriendo cuando tu abuela comenzó a decir aquellas cosas - lo instigue.

\- No lo hubieras hecho. - se rio, bajando aún más sus besos. - En aquella pelea tenía más miedo por Yeva que por ti. -

\- Gracioso. - me anidé al ruso, dejando mi mente vagar por el tópico que veníamos evitando. - ¿Cómo crees que Claire va a reaccionar? -

\- No lo sé, pero creo que debemos hablar con ella. - Dimitri suspiró. - Ella te ama, eso es bueno… -

\- ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Cómo vamos a hacer? -

\- Ella va a tener que acostumbrarse con el tiempo. - él me miró a los ojos. - Rose, no viviré más tiempo sin ti. -

\- ¿Incluso si tu hija te lo pidiera? -

\- Ella nunca pediría una cosa así. Estoy seguro. - el ruso dijo con convicción. - Sólo no sé cómo empezar esa conversación con ella. -

Oímos los pasos apresurados de Claire acercándose y me senté junto a él. Sus pasos se detuvieron conforme entraba a la sala y nos miró un tanto desconfiada.

\- ¿Papá, Rose? - ella llamó con aire serio. - ¿Podemos hablar? -

\- Claro... - Dimitri dijo confundido cuando la chica se sentó en la mesa del centro frente a nosotros con una expresión pensativa observándonos atentamente.

\- Entonces... - empezó después de un tiempo.

\- ¿Entonces? - pregunté ansiosa. La chica estaba actuando de forma muy extraña.

\- ¿Tienes algo para contarme? - Claire preguntó sorprendiéndonos. Ambos nos miramos sin saber qué decir, entonces ella intentó un enfoque más directo. - ¿Están enamorados? -

\- ¿Qué? - me ahogué en ese momento.

\- ¿Porque piensas eso? - Dimitri devolvió la pregunta.

\- Ustedes están de la mano. - se dio de hombros apuntando hacia nuestras manos y miré a nuestros dedos entrelazados sin darme cuenta, soltando la mano de él inmediatamente.

Al final... ¿Qué debo responder? ¿Estamos saliendo? A pesar de estar juntos, no definimos nada hasta entonces y eso era confuso incluso para mí ... ¿Qué digo ahora?

\- Claire. - el ruso se recuperó más rápido. - Rose y yo... Hablamos ayer a la noche después de que tú te fueras a lo de la abuela y… Bueno, me gusta Rose y descubrí que yo también le gusto, entonces… -

\- ¡Finalmente! - la chica exclamó tirando las manos hacia arriba y dejándonos a los dos sin reacción. - Le dije a tía Vika que te gustaba Rose desde la boda del tío Adrian, pero ella no me creyó. -

\- Ah ¿Sí? - la miré con curiosidad ¿Era tan obvio? ¿Cómo no lo he podido ver?

\- Sí. - confirmó. - Y sé que te gustaba mi padre desde antes del Festival Gasparilla. -

Fue el turno del ruso mirarme de forma presuntuosa.

\- ¿Y estás bien con todo esto? - volví a concentrarme en la niña.

\- ¿Por qué no lo estaría? - Claire pareció genuinamente confundida. - Creo que ustedes son lindos juntos. -

Dimitri se rio a mi lado y pasó el brazo por mi hombro, dándome un rápido beso.

\- Pero hay algo que tenemos que hablar antes. - Claire me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, apoyando su mano en su barbilla. - ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi padre, Rose? -

\- ¿Cómo? - ¿ _Lo que esta niña está diciendo?_

\- Tus intenciones, - ella giró los ojos como si fuera una pregunta obvia. - ¿Quieres casarte con él? Porque mi padre me dijo que solo los chicos y chicas casadas pueden besarse…

\- Ok, Claire. - Dimitri la interrumpió. - Es suficiente. -

\- Pero papá, dijiste… -

\- Podrás besar a quien quieras cuando tengas mi edad. - él dijo a regañadientes.

\- ¡Pero entonces voy a ser vieja! - Claire exclamó.

\- ¿Mi hija acaba de llamarme viejo? - me preguntó directamente.

\- Eh, no me mires a mí. - Reí. - Ya dije que te ves bien mantenido para ser un viejito. -

\- Te voy a mostrar quién es el viejo más tarde. - el ruso susurró sólo para mí antes de elevar la voz. - Entonces ¿Quién me va a ayudar a preparar una merienda? -

\- ¡Yo! - Claire gritó y ambos fueron a la cocina mientras yo iba a la habitación para cambiarme de ropa y quitarme el maquillaje.

Acabé poniéndome una sudadera y unos shorts de mezclilla, aprovechando que la temperatura dentro de la casa estaba bien agradable, y descendí para encontrar algunos sándwiches listos.

Nosotros mantuvimos una conversación animada mientras comíamos, pero noté que Claire estaba muriendo de sueño. Por lo que ella misma había contado, casi no durmió aquella noche y había gastado mucha energía jugando con sus primos durante el día. En cierta forma, yo también me sentía un poco cansada, por diferentes motivos, pero sabía que un cierto ruso me mantendría despierto durante varias horas, así que decidí llevar a la bajita a la cama para que él pudiera cambiarse de ropa también.

\- Rose. - Claire me llamó ni bien se acostó en la cama y la cubrí. - ¿Vas a seguir siendo mi niñera? -

La pregunta me tomó completamente desprevenida. En realidad, todavía no había pensado al respecto.

-Bueno, por ahora creo que sí, pero ya veremos cómo hacemos. - le dije y recibí una mirada asustada de ella, entonces la tranquilicé. - Lo importante es que independientemente de eso, yo voy a ser siempre su amiga ¿Oíste? -

\- Pero ahora que eres la novia de mi papá... No vas a dejar de ser mi niñera ¿Verdad? -

\- No, mi amor. - le sonreí. - No vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácil. -

De repente la chica se sentó en la cama y me abrazó fuertemente.

\- Gracias, Rose. -

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- Por haber alejado la tristeza. - Claire me soltó para mirarme con tremenda confianza en sus ojos. - Proteges a las personas con tu escudo "anti-tristeza". Hiciste todo más feliz. Yo soy más feliz y mi papá también. -

No tuve cómo no emocionarme con las palabras de ella, pero me contuve para no llorar ante la niña.

\- Te dije que mi escudo era lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros. - dije. - Y ustedes me hicieron más feliz también. -

Dejé un beso en su frente, tocando inconscientemente el relicario que Dimitri me había dado y que aún estaba en mi cuello. Con toda seguridad me hicieron más feliz de lo que podía imaginar. Nuestra pequeña familia feliz.


	37. 37 The Only Exception

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37 - The Only Exception**

 _And I've always lived like this_

 _Keeping a comfortable distance_

 _And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

 _Well, you are the only exception_

 _ **Paramore**_

 **Dimitri POV**

En cuanto abrí mis ojos me encontré con la imagen más hermosa que podía existir, Rose estaba durmiendo en mis brazos de forma serena y me pasé un buen rato admirándola. Una vez, ella se había dormido mientras veíamos una película, me pregunté cómo sería despertar a su lado, ahora conocía la sensación y era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Con toda certeza esta sería la primera mañana del resto de mis días. Jamás la dejaría escapar de nuevo.

Tampoco me privé de contemplar su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío. Si en algún oscuro rincón de mi mente esperaba que después de estar juntos, de esta forma, dejaría de desearla tanto, con certeza eso se había disipado completamente; la más pura necesidad por Rose quemaba dentro de mí en este instante, es como si nunca más fuera a dejar de desearla… y probablemente nunca pararía de hacerlo.

Después de algún tiempo, logré convencerme a mí mismo de apartarme para prepararle el desayuno. Pretendía mimar a mi chica de todas las formas posibles.

Despertarla fue aún más delicioso que verla dormir. Rose parecía una gatita mansa, mirándome con aquel aire perezoso que aumentaba mi voluntad de perderme en ella.

Definitivamente no me esperaba recibir aquella declaración por parte de ella. Creo que la morena tampoco pretendía hacerla, lo que hizo que todo fuera más especial, demostraba que su sentimiento era verdadero y espontáneo.

Quería poder expresar todo lo que sentía por ella más que con un simple "Yo también te amo", pero todas las palabras me parecían insuficientes. Por lo menos logré ir un poco más allá con el regalo de navidad que le di. La morena tampoco se quedó atrás y me dio un encantador regalo. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme ¿Cómo podía conocerme tan bien?

Rose hizo que la amara aún más al demostrar su preocupación por agradarle a mi familia. Ella estaba tan ansiosa cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa de mi madre que la única forma que encontré de callar sus inseguridades fue con un beso. Si hubiera sabido que esa medida era tan eficaz, la habría adoptado hace mucho tiempo.

Tenía conciencia de que tendríamos que mantener cierta distancia mientras estuviéramos allí hasta conversar con Claire, pero eso no significaba que debíamos escondernos de mi familia, quienes, obviamente, captaron que algo sucedía entre nosotros tan pronto como nos vieron. La sonrisa comprensiva de mi madre me demostró que sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido.

Encendí un poco más la curiosidad de mis hermanas contándoles que fui yo quien le regaló el collar que ellas estaban admirando y fue realmente algo maravilloso ver a Rose ruborizándose. Ella no tenía idea de lo atractiva que se veía así y decidí que lo aprovecharía más a menudo.

Subí con Luke a la sala de juegos, comenzamos a conversar y a jugar por algún tiempo. Él era un buen hombre, Karo escogió bien. El novio de Sonya aún está en período de prueba y por la forma en que mi abuela lo está haciendo trabajar, no sé si va a durar mucho.

Las chicas se unieron a nosotros y con eso todo se volvió más interesante para mí. Adoré cada minuto que me pasé provocando a Rose, haciendo que se sonrojara cada vez que me acercaba a ella. Cuando Karo sugirió que jugara con la morena todo fue aún más delicioso y no pude dejar de agradecerle mentalmente a mi hermana

Su pequeño cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el mío, pero no aproveche lo suficiente en el primer tiro, no cometí el mismo error en el segundo y disfrute aún más el momento antes de finalizar la jugada. En verdad tenía ganas de acostarla sobre la mesa y hacer algunas cosas inapropiadas para el lugar. Tal vez debería decirle de jugar un partido de a dos cuando estuviéramos en casa más tarde, sería un juego interesante...

Luego de la jugada le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, creo que en ese instante casi le provoqué un ataque al corazón. Rose estaba tan roja como el vestido que llevaba puesto y trató de buscar alguna manera de huir de aquella situación encerrándose en el baño. Apuesto a que ella tenía ganas de golpearme.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de torturar a la pobre? - Karo preguntó antes de hacer su jugada.

\- No estoy torturando a nadie. - sonreí.

Ok... Tal vez la estaba torturando solo un poquito, pero no lo admitiría.

\- ¿Qué sucede Dimitri? La chica está muriendo de vergüenza. - Luke se rio. - Ella prácticamente huyó de aquí. -

\- ¿De qué están hablando? - Sonya preguntó entrando a la sala.

\- Estamos queriendo saber todos los detalles sobre Dimka y Rose. - Vika se olvidó totalmente del juego y se sentó sobre el borde de la mesa.

\- ¿Y entonces? - Sonya se sentó en el sofá, engrosando el coro de las chicas con expectativa. - ¿Realmente decidiste dejar de perder el tiempo? Porque desde aquel festival en el que fueron fotografiados juntos estoy segura de que hay algo… -

\- Bueno, en realidad solo hemos estamos juntos desde ayer. - expliqué sin gracia, apoyándome en el taco. - Todavía no hablamos con Claire, entonces… -

\- ¿Es por eso que ella está así? - Karo preguntó.

\- Sí. Acordamos conversar primero con ella antes de hacerlo público… Asique les agradecería si ustedes no dijeran nada delante de mi hija. -

Rose volvió y no pude resistir el impulso de besarla allí mismo. Sabía que Claire no nos iba a ver en ese momento y en verdad quería que todos supieran que estaba con ella y completamente feliz.

Luego fuimos a almorzar y de allí todo fue tranquilo hasta que mi abuela y Rose comenzaron a discutir. Yeva tenía una personalidad excéntrica y el hecho de que estaba provocando a la morena, no ayudaba mucho. Ella no era del tipo que aceptaba las cosas calladas como Tasha lo hacía. Es decir, mi ex se callaba y sonreí en el momento, pero después tenía que oírla quejarse de mi familia por horas. Sólo que, aparentemente, la forma directa de Rose acabó siendo aprobada por mi abuela lo que fue una sorpresa, después de todo a ella no le agradaban muchas personas.

Sorpresa mayor que esa fue cuando Claire nos puso a la morena y a mí contra la pared y demostró que, no sólo ya había reparado en nuestros sentimientos, sino que también los aprobaba. Esto fue aún más evidente cuando más tarde las escuché conversar en la habitación de mi hija.

Después de la merienda que preparé como cena, la morena trató de poner a una Claire somnolienta en la cama mientras yo me cambiaba, y al salir de la habitación terminé escuchando el final de su conversación. Realmente debo haber hecho algo muy bien para merecer a estas dos en mi vida, porque, con certeza, son dos regalos del cielo.

Rose salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado sin notarme recostado en la pared del pasillo y se sobresaltó cuando la tiré a mis brazos y susurré en su oído.

\- Y tú me haces el hombre más feliz que puede existir. -

\- ¿Oyendo detrás de la puerta nuevamente, señor Belikov? - ella abrazó mi cuello. - ¿Su madre no le enseñó que eso está mal? -

\- Fue inevitable. - sonreí antes de tomar su boca de forma urgente, pero breve, sólo para instigarla. - Vine a buscarte para llevarte de vuelta a mi cama. -

\- No. - ella se alejó y me miró de forma severa. - Si quieres ir, adelante, todo bien, pero yo iré a buscar la bolsa de hielo para hacer las compresas que estás esquivando. -

\- Rose. - suspiré, a pesar de saber que aquella era una batalla perdida. - Estoy bien, no hay necesidad. -

\- Soy tu fisioterapeuta particular, entonces quien determina eso aquí soy yo y no tú. - la morena sonrió y empezó a caminar. - Y no discutas conmigo, porque sabes muy bien que voy a conseguir lo que quiero de una forma u otra. -

\- Tu siempre lo haces. - reí al seguirla escaleras abajo.

Como de costumbre, Rose separó la bolsa de hielo y la pomada analgésica, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, esta sesión de compresa fue mucho más interesante. Nos sentamos en la sala de televisión mientras ella hacía todo el procedimiento y de vez en cuando ganaba algunos besos y robaba otros.

\- Si hubieras usado este método en las semanas anteriores ya estaría curado por completo. - bromeé cuando ella terminó de pasar la pomada por mi hombro y me incitó a acostarme para colocar la bolsa de hielo en la región de las costillas, dejando un beso en aquel lugar.

\- Si hubiera usado este método antes, con toda certeza estarías mucho peor. Tasha te hubiera golpeado y yo posiblemente estaría muerta a estas alturas. - Rose se burló haciéndome reír, pero luego su semblante se oscureció un poco. - Sabes que no nos lo va a hacer fácil ¿Verdad? -

\- No me importa su opinión. -

\- Dimitri, estoy segura que querrá llegar a ti usando a Claire. - la morena dijo cabizbaja y acaricié su rostro suavemente, haciendo que volviera a mirarme.

\- Tasha puede intentarlo, pero no voy a caer en sus juegos una segunda vez, no te preocupes. - le aseguré.

\- Sé que no. - ella sonrió débil. - Es sólo que no quiero verte sufrir por mi culpa. Ya es suficiente con el hecho de que por mi puede llegar a haber un desencuentro entre Iván y tú. -

Iván… Por más de que no quiera pensar en ello, él estaba allí todo el tiempo. No tenía idea de cómo mi amigo reaccionaría al descubrir de nosotros y, por el modo en que él venía actuando, esperaba lo peor, pero no podía dejar que se entrometiera en nuestro momento de felicidad.

\- No te sientas responsable de nada. - le dije enfatizando cada palabra. - Tú no tienes la culpa de que ambos nos enamoráramos de ti, mucho menos de haberme elegido. Los dos llegamos a la conclusión de que soy irresistible. -

\- No recuerdo haber acordado aquello. - Rose rio al retirar la compresa y me senté, tirándola hacia mi regazo. Simplemente amo el sonido de su risa, pero no pude disfrutarlo lo suficiente, porque ella volvió a ponerse un poco pensativa. - No creo que Iván esté realmente enamorado de mí ¿Sabes? A veces parece que sólo insiste en el desafío. Por el hecho de que lo rechacé y él no sabe cómo manejar aquello. -

\- Tiene sentido. - estuve de acuerdo. Eso era mucho más acorde a él que ser un tonto enamorado. - Lo que puede ser un punto a nuestro favor cuando se dé cuenta de que nuestros sentimientos son verdaderos. -

\- Tal vez... ¿Pero será capaz de superar su enojo como para notar aquello? -

\- Roza, no sirve de nada preocuparse por eso ahora. Las cosas van a suceder cuando tengan que suceder y nosotros vamos a enfrentarnos a todo juntos como acordamos. - le di un pequeño beso en el punto sensible de su cuello y la sentí estremecerse levemente. - Ahora hay otra cosa que exige mi atención inmediata. -

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó curiosa.

\- Realmente necesito saber si de verdad sabes jugar al billar o si lo de hoy fue solo suerte de principiante. - la provoqué y esta vez conseguí arrancarle una carcajada.

\- Camarada, soy capaz de ganarte aun con una mano atada a la espalda. -

\- Vas a tener que mostrarme. - provoqué.

\- ¿Eso es un desafío? - la morena rápidamente saltó de mi regazo.

\- Tal vez… - La mire fijamente antes de acercarme para susurrar a su oído. - Pero debes saber que me encantan los desafíos. -

\- A mí también. - ella me guiñó un ojo de forma maliciosa y se dirigió a la sala de juegos llevándome de la mano.

Aquella parte de la casa estaba un poco más fría que las demás, por lo que encendí la chimenea que había allí mientras Rose trataba de buscar una canción en la rocola para acompañar el clima.

\- Típico... - ella comentó mientras pasaba la lista de canciones. - Solo hay viejas aquí. -

\- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Canciones de Beyonce? - reí y empecé a arreglar las bolas en la mesa de billar.

\- No, pero al menos algo que no hubiera sido compuesto antes de la caída del muro de Berlín. - la morena despreció. - Después no te gusta que te diga viejo. -

\- Creo que dejé bien claro anoche que no soy ningún viejo. - me acerqué a ella y enlacé mis brazos a su cintura por detrás, dejando algunos pequeños besos en su cuello. - Pero creo que estas necesitando otra muestra para refrescar tu memoria. -

\- Y creo que hemos venido aquí para jugar y no para conversar, camarada. -

Rose se desprendió de mí después de accionar los botones del aparato y fue hasta los tacos para elegir uno, empinando su culo un poco más de lo necesario para retirar uno de ellos del soporte. La canción "Crazy" de Aerosmith empezó a sonar y encontré la banda sonora muy apropiada. Ciertamente, aquella mujer conseguía dejarme completamente loco.

\- Y entonces... ¿Cuál va a ser la apuesta? - preguntó, colocándose en la punta de la mesa de billar.

\- ¿Apuesta? - pregunté distraído, aun admirando su cuerpo. Rose era la mujer más sexy del mundo, incluso estando descalza y vistiendo un simple sweater y un short.

\- Sí, usted me desafió y va a tener que pagar un precio por esa osadía cuando gane. -

\- Bueno, _si_ usted gana... - dije pensativo - te dejo hacer lo que quieras conmigo. -

\- ¿Cualquier cosa? - la morena preguntó con un brillo en la mirada. Sabía que estaba apostando alto. No debía darle tanto poder a aquella pequeña mente diabólica, pero la contrapartida era demasiado interesante.

\- Sí. - estuve de acuerdo sonriéndole maliciosamente. - Pero, si gano, lo mismo vale para mí. Voy a poder hacer lo que yo quiera contigo. Y tengo muchas ideas. -

La chica lo pensó por un instante, antes de abrir una sonrisa igualmente peligrosa.

\- ¡Hecho! -

Ella dio el primer golpe y luego logró encajar una bola lisa. El juego continuó de manera equilibrada, en todo momento nos provocábamos el uno al otro, lo que me hacía querer desistir de todo y jugar a algo más interesante, pero me contuve. Quería ver hasta dónde llegaba.

Rose terminó antes que yo de meter todas las bolas lisas y tomó la bola que había separado para terminar el juego. Ella sonrió de forma presuntuosa durante todo ese rato, pero esa murió conforme al avance del juego. Sus siguientes jugadas fallaron mientras que las mías eran extremadamente precisas, lo que nos llevó a disputar la única bola restante.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Roza? - la instigué. - Parecías tan confiada al principio. -

\- El juego aún no terminó, camarada. - la morena dijo un poco irritada por haber errado un golpe, dejando la jugada completamente favorable para mí. - No cantes victoria antes de tiempo. -

\- ¿Está segura? - me incliné para hacer una última jugada perfecta, encajando la pelota.

\- ¿Qué te parece el mejor de tres? - Rose preguntó displicentemente cuando la miré triunfante.

\- ¿Tienes miedo, Roza? - me dirigí a ella sorpresivamente, dejando mi taco apoyado en la mesa, y la rodeé por detrás.

\- ¿Debería tener miedo? - ella respondió agitándose cuando alejé su pelo y presioné algunos besos en su cuello.

\- Bueno, puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera y realmente tengo algunos planes... - bajé mis manos hasta el borde de su blusa para retirar la pieza de su cuerpo. - Pero creo que vas a disfrutar bastante. -

\- ¡Dimitri, no podemos hacer eso aquí! - Rose chilló, a pesar de soltar un pequeño gemido cuando subí mis manos hacia sus senos escondidos bajo el sujetador, apretándolos levemente.

\- ¿Porque no? - aproveché para sacar la pieza, mordiendo la piel de su cuello.

La morena volvió a gemir, ahora más alto, cuando tomé ambos senos desnudos con mis manos, frotando los pulgares sobre sus pezones, haciendo que se arqueara inconscientemente.

\- Nos pueden atrapar. - ella dijo con la voz débil, llevando su rostro hacia un lado, dándome una mejor visión de él.

\- No van. - aseguré apretando y rodando sus picos erguidos en mis dedos, viendo cómo giraba sus ojos.

\- Pero... - Rose suspiró sin conseguir terminar la frase.

Estaba decidido a admirar y aprender más sobre ella en este momento, usando cada una de sus respuestas como guía y, percibí que le gustaba un poco más de presión, algo más fuerte que un pequeño pellizco.

\- Relájate. - pedí aplicando mi recién descubierto conocimiento. - Ahora sólo quiero oírte gemir. -

Descendí mi mano derecha por su abdomen plano, introduciéndola dentro de su short y de las finas bragas de encaje. Al encontrar su sexo quien no consiguió contener un gemido fui yo.

\- Ah, mi Roza, tan mojadita y apenas he comenzado. - chupe el lóbulo de su oreja antes de retirar mi mano de allí solo para poder librarme de las últimas dos piezas que la morena llevaba, resbalándolas por sus piernas. - Estaba loco por verte desnuda otra vez. Me pasé todo el día pensando en ello. -

Me alejé unos pasos para poder admirar a mi chica de espaldas. Ella tenía el culo más magnífico que había visto en toda mi vida, redondo y empinado. Era perfecto para ser mordido.

\- Creo que eres un voyeur, camarada. - Rose me miró con diversión por encima de su hombro.

\- Realmente me gusta mucho mirarte. - admití yendo hacía ella y arrodillándome a sus espaldas. - Pero apuesto a que ningún voyeur te ha visto. -

Cedí a mi voluntad de morder su tierna carne y, en ese mismo instante, la morena se puso rígida e intentando escapar, a pesar de no tener a dónde ir ya que estaba entre la mesa de billar y yo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - su voz salió como un pequeño gemido.

\- Puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿Lo olvidaste? - Le dije al lamer la región que había mordido y que estaba un poco roja. Llevé una mano hasta su entrepierna por detrás. - Ahora los separaré un poco. -

\- Dimitri... - ella intentó girarse para mirarme, pero agarré firmemente sus caderas con mi mano libre.

\- Vamos, Roza. Prometo que valdrá la pena. -

La morena renuentemente hizo lo que pedí y pude tocar su sexo con más facilidad. Exploré entre sus pliegues hasta localizar su clítoris y lo estimulé al mismo tiempo que aprovechaba para morder su otra nalga. Rose gimió de forma deliciosa y deslicé un dedo dentro de ella.

\- Estas tan apretada. - la incité a inclinarse sobre la mesa y me erguí, aun manteniendo mi mano en ella. - Tan deliciosamente tibia y mojada, mi amor. Eres irresistible. -

Rose jadeó cuando añadí otro dedo y sus piernas se abrieron aún más mientras la acariciaba lentamente, penetrándola con calma para explorar su interior hasta que localicé un punto que parecía darle más placer.

\- Por favor... - Rose gimió. - Más, Dimitri… -

\- Ah, Roza... Me encanta cuando suplicas. – la provoque, poniendo un poco más de fuerza en mis dedos, dando pequeños golpes con mi pulgar en su clítoris. - Pero esta vez quiero que seas más específica. -

\- Te necesito… -

\- Dímelo con todas las palabras. - me incliné un poco sobre ella, sintiendo como se meneaba sobre mi mano, haciendo que mi deseo por ella ardiera fuertemente. - ¿Qué quieres que haga? -

\- Necesito que me cojas, Dimitri. - ella ronroneó. - Necesito que me hagas gozar ahora mismo. -

 _¡A la mierda!_ Oírla hablar de esa manera era más de lo que podía aguantar. Inmediatamente retiré mis dedos de ella para poder trabajar rápidamente en mi ropa. Levanté su pierna derecha, apoyando su rodilla en el borde de la mesa, dejándola en puntas de pie. Nuestra diferencia de altura era todavía un pequeño problema, así que alejé mis piernas para poder encajar mejor.

Por supuesto, todos estos detalles se suprimieron de mi mente tan pronto como empecé a penetrarla lentamente, estirando sus paredes para recibirme. Siempre he sospechado que Rose sería pequeña y apretada y ayer en la noche había confirmado eso, pero creo que jamás dejaría de sorprenderme con la sensación única de ser atrapado dentro de ella.

Envolví su cintura con un brazo cuando estábamos completamente conectados y sostuve su rostro con la mano derecha, volviéndola hacia mí. Me retiré de ella y la embestí de nuevo, su boca se abrió y aproveché para que mis labios cubrieran los suyos. Dejé mi mano libre bajar hasta sus senos, que oscilaban con cada uno de mis impulsos, estimulándolos. Me movía tan lento dentro de ella que casi era una tortura para ambos. Dejé sus labios para dejar algunos besos y lamer su cuello y hombro, adorando cada uno de los sonidos sensuales que Rose hacía.

\- Más rápido, Dimitri. - la morena imploró tirando su brazo ciegamente hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, sosteniendo mi cuello.

\- Calma, Roza. - mantuve el ritmo, apreciando cada centímetro de su rostro para lograr entender en qué momentos sentía más placer, a pesar de no estar en un ángulo tan favorable. - Solo disfruta. -

Mantuve aquel ritmo cuanto pude hasta que, gradualmente, fui aumentando la velocidad de mis movimientos y su dulce lamento llenó toda la sala. Apenas contenía mis propios gemidos al sentir a la morena estrecharse más conforme su placer se construía y dirigí mi mano hasta su entrepierna para poder llevarla aún más al borde. Rocé mis dedos por su clítoris, oyéndola gemir más alto, pero me frené poco antes de que llegar a la cumbre. Rose pareció un tanto aturdida cuando me retiré de ella y me alejé lo suficiente para ponerla frente a mí y sentarla sobre la mesa.

\- Dimitri, tu no... - la callé con un beso, robando su aliento.

Ella gimió contra mi boca cuando acomodé mi miembro entre sus piernas abiertas sin penetrarla y lo froté por sus suaves pliegues. La acosté en la mesa, me incliné sobre ella y rompí nuestro beso para bajar mis labios por su cuello.

\- Quiero verte a los ojos cuando goces. - dije contra su piel, mientras mis labios la seguían explorando.

Mi plan inicial era volver a enterrarme en su núcleo caliente y entregarle el orgasmo por el cual su cuerpo ansiaba, pero sentir sus senos presionados contra mi pecho me distrajo completamente. Seguí el camino hasta las curvas redondeadas, besándolas con reverencia, conforme sostenía uno de ellos, admirando la forma en que se desbordaba de mi mano. Froté el pulgar sobre el pico y observé cómo se arqueaba y respondía a mi tacto antes de dirigir mi boca al otro pezón. Rose ronroneo mi nombre al curvarse y sentí mi erección doler por la necesidad de terminar lo que había iniciado, pero me contuve.

Gasté un buen rato lamiendo y tocando sus senos cuando la morena volvió a pedirme que entrara en ella, pero no atendí a su llamado, pues el gusto de su piel me hizo querer saborearla completamente. Tenía toda la razón cuando dije que me volvería adicto a su sabor.

Finalmente abandone sus pechos para moverme hacia abajo. Sumergí mi lengua en su ombligo y mordisqueé sus caderas, sintiendo su cuerpo tenso a la expectativa cuando ella llevó sus piernas hacia arriba, apoyando los pies en el borde de la mesa, abriéndose aún más ¡Esta mujer era caliente como el mismísimo infierno!

Rose soltó una bocanada de aire cuando deslicé mi lengua por su cavidad, sintiendo su sabor aún más acentuado que la noche anterior. Sus manos fueron hasta mis hombros cuando tracé su clítoris ligeramente y solté un leve gruñido al sentir sus uñas enterrarse en mi piel. Ella debía estar bastante sensible a estas alturas, pues la vibración que he causado con mi gemido parece haberla estimulado de alguna forma, ya que ella jadeó fuertemente. Presioné mi lengua con más fuerza sobre su haz de nervios antes de moverla de arriba a abajo, una lamida lenta a la vez.

\- ¡Puta mierda! - Rose insultó haciéndome sonreír contra su carne excitada, sintiéndola temblar cada vez más por la necesidad de gozar mientras yo atormentaba su clítoris hinchado.

Ella empujaba sus caderas contra mi rostro insistentemente buscando una liberación más rápida y la sostenía con mis manos para mantenerla en el lugar. A pesar de tratar de concentrar mi atención en el placer que le infligía, el modo en que la morena gemía y se contorsionaba me estaba dejando desesperado.

Cuando ella estuvo una vez más a punto de tener su orgasmo aleje mi boca de su sexo, extendiendo besos por su abdomen, subiendo. Rose gimió en frustración.

Juro que voy a cometer un homicidio, Dimitri. - dijo completamente jadeante y solté una risa.

\- Dije que quería mirar tus ojos mientras gozabas. - comenté displicentemente, chupando la piel de su cuello. Era simplemente delicioso verla marcada por mí.

\- Tú sólo tenías que mirar hacia arriba. - la morena gimió al finalizar la frase al sentir el contacto de nuestros sexos cuando acerqué mi cadera a la suya.

\- Sólo que quiero que goces en mi polla - respondí antes de llenarla sin previo aviso, de una sola estocada.

No tenía idea de cuán excitado estaba hasta que aquel simple acto casi provocó mi orgasmo. Me tomé un instante para recuperarme, sintiendo sus uñas arañar mi espalda. Si marcarla era excitante, ser marcado por mi Roza era aún más delicioso. Cuando sentí que estaba lo suficientemente controlado, sostuve sus caderas con ambas manos y levanté mi torso para poder empujarme dentro de ella con más libertad, a un ritmo constante y profundo. Rose gemía y se estremecía, sus cabellos estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa y su piel rojiza y ligeramente cubierta por una capa de sudor era un estímulo visual que a mi pobre mente le resultaba difícil de manejar.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que su canal volviera a aplastar mi miembro y traté de moverme más rápido, jalándola hasta mi encuentro. Froté mi pulgar por su clítoris como un golpe de misericordia y el éxtasis la golpeó de lleno, haciendo que rose gritara ante su poderosa liberación.

Y fue cuando me perdí.

No tenía más control sobre mi cuerpo más allá de la necesidad de poseerla. Tomarla. Marcarla como mía eternamente. Era un deseo casi animal y me sentía un tanto primitivo en aquel instante mientras continuaba empujando implacablemente contra ella, pero mi mente no me permitía razonar. Intenté con tanto afín provocarla hasta que se fuera de sí que quien acabó cayendo en esa trampa fui yo.

Apenas si registre el momento en que la morena llegó a su segundo orgasmo, pues sus músculos me apretaron hasta dejarme seco. Me enterré en ella una última vez, vertiendo mi semen profundamente dentro de su cuerpo conforme sentía el placer tomar todo de mi a partir del punto en que estábamos unidos.

Cuando finalmente me liberé completamente, deje caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, apoyando mi frente en el valle de entre sus senos. Los dos estábamos temblando y jadeantes. Por el poder de nuestros clímax nos tomó bastante tiempo poder volver a respirar con normalidad.

\- No puedo creer que me enamoré de un maldito ruso torturador. - la voz de Rose rompió el silencio que apenas se había hecho presente luego de nuestras jadeantes respiraciones.

\- Ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. - reí, tirándola para que se sentase y la morena rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, besándome de forma suave y apasionada.

\- Estaría loca si me arrepintiera. - ella apartó sus labios para traerlos a mi oído. - Sólo recuérdame nunca más apostar contigo. -

\- Qué bueno que has tocado ese asunto. - comenté de forma displicente, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello. - Pues todavía puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. Es un contrato vitalicio. -

Rose me empujó para mirarme a los ojos con asombro y los observó por un instante.

\- Mejor que estés bromeando. -

\- Nunca. - le di algunos besos en sus tentadores labios antes de ponerla sobre sus pies y alejarme. - Pero te voy a dar un descanso hasta llegar a la habitación. -

La morena sonrió y recogió sus ropas rápidamente, vistiendo apenas su blusa.

\- Entonces el primero que llegue, vence. -

Ella salió corriendo, riendo como una niñita, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar.

 _Ah, esa pequeña tramposa._

El día siguiente fue sábado lo que nos permitió aprovechar la casa solo nosotros tres y, fue un gran día en familia. Las chicas me ayudaron a cocinar, luego vimos algunas películas y jugamos juntos, finalmente pedimos una pizza para cenar. Más tarde, después de poner a mi hija en la cama, disfruté un poco más del cuerpo de mi novia por unas horas.

El domingo había acordado con Claire asistir al juego de los Bucs en el estadio, pero decidí que Rose nos acompañara ya que, no había motivos para evitar ser vistos juntos mientras no tuviéramos ningún tipo de contacto íntimo frente a las cámaras. La gente ya solía especular sobre nosotros, solo sería más de lo mismo.

Rose se estaba arreglando en su antiguo cuarto, a pesar de que ya le había insistido para que llevara todo al mío. No entendía porque ella lo estaba aplazando tanto, pero decidí respetar su tiempo, siempre y cuando ella continúe durmiendo siempre conmigo.

\- ¿Estás lista? - pregunté parándome en la puerta.

\- Casi. - ella sonrió al mirarme, tomando un elástico de pelo.

\- Déjatelo suelto. - pedí y me acerqué, pasando las manos por sus hombros, observándola a través del espejo. - Estás linda. -

La morena usaba un pantalón oscuro, botas y una sudadera. En realidad, no había sido justo. Ella estaba completamente hermosa.

\- Siempre exagerado, camarada. - Rose se volvió de frente a mí, dejando pequeños besos en mis labios.

\- ¡Vamos, rápido! Si no vamos a llegar tarde. - Claire gritó desde el pasillo antes de salir saltando animada.

\- ¿Lista? - sonreí a la morena al enlazar nuestros dedos y guiarla hacia abajo. - Es nuestra primera aparición pública. Como una familia, quiero decir… -

\- Me pareció que estuvimos de acuerdo en ir despacio. - comentó.

\- Te prometí no besarte delante de las cámaras. - observé. - Pero sabes que el hecho de estar allí juntos va a atraer cierta atención. No vamos a poder ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. -

\- Vamos a ocultarlo el tiempo suficiente para que podamos resolver algunas cosas pendientes. -

-Lo sé - concorde antes de susurrar en su oído. - Pero debo advertirte que estar tanto tiempo sin besarte me puede causar una crisis de abstinencia y no me responsabilizo por lo que va a suceder cuando lleguemos a casa. -

\- Correré el riesgo. - se rio, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Conduje hasta el estadio y aparqué en el estacionamiento VIP. A pesar de estar usando la camiseta del equipo debajo de una larga chaqueta, me puse una gorra para intentar mantenerme un poco incógnito entre la multitud. Rose y yo caminábamos con Claire entre nosotros, pero tenía ganas de sostener la mano de la morena y hacerle saber al mundo entero que mi corazón le pertenecía a esta mujer.

Podría haber ido con el resto del equipo al borde del campo, pero decidí permanecer en la cabina con mis chicas. Además, no quería alejarme mucho de Rose, quería saber cuál era la sensación de ver el juego desde arriba.

Cuando entramos a la cabina, vi a Sydney y Adrian. Sin duda vinieron a ver a Eddie Castile jugar. El chico ha tenido un buen desempeño como Rookie¹ y con toda seguridad debe quedarse en el equipo permanentemente, si no recibe una propuesta mejor, por supuesto. Sólo esperaba que su inoportuna novia no estuviera presente también.

\- ¡Primo! - Adrian exclamó cuando me acerqué. - ¿Qué haces aquí arriba? -

\- Decidí ver el juego desde una nueva perspectiva hoy. - expliqué mientras saludaba a su esposa.

\- Creo que la compañía influenció mucho en esa decisión ¿No? - él se carcajeó haciendo que la morena a mi lado se sonrojara. - ¿Cómo va, Rose? -

\- Estoy bien, Adrian, - ella dio una pequeña sonrisa vergonzosa. - ¿Y tú, Syd? -

\- Estamos bien. - la rubia devolvió la broma. - No te veo desde Halloween. -

\- He estado algo ocupada... - Rose respondió tímida.

\- Me doy cuenta. - Sydney nos miró significativamente. - ¿Y dónde está Claire? -

\- Atacando el buffet. - me senté girando para mirar a mi niña. Ella estaba a punto de escalar la bancada para alcanzar algo, y Rose corrió hasta allí.

\- Y entonces... - mi primo dijo después de evaluarme por un tiempo. - Veo que Iván ha perdido. -

\- Adrian... - empecé sin saber con certeza qué decir. De hecho, mi amigo definitivamente había perdido, pero no quería que sonara como una disputa.

\- Eh. - él alzó las manos en señal de paz. - No te estoy juzgando. Rose es una mujer increíble... No tanto como mi esposa, quiero decir… -

\- Que bueno que te acordaste que estoy aquí. - ella giró los ojos.

\- La cuestión es que, si una chica consigue sacarte del campo, mi amigo, realmente vale la pena. Y por lo que he notado a ella también le gustas. -

\- Y eso no es de hoy. - Syd completó.

\- Nosotros incluso intentamos ayudar a Iván invitándola a la boda. - Adrian explicó. - Pero creo que nunca tuvo oportunidad. -

\- Si a Iván realmente le gustara tanto Rose no se habría ido acompañado de mi prima. - Sydney murmuró enojada. - Ella se queja hasta el día de hoy por eso. -

\- Lo único que te aconsejo es conversar con Iván cuanto antes. - mi primo comentó. - No dejes que lo descubra por alguien más, Dimitri. Ustedes son amigos hace muchos años y va a ser más fácil aceptarlo si tú se lo cuentas. -

Adrian tenía razón. A pesar de todo, aprecio mucho nuestra amistad y, por lo tanto, necesitaba realmente mantener la discreción. Por lo menos hasta que Iván volviese de su viaje después de Año Nuevo y pudiéramos conversar.

Agradecí el consejo antes de que Rose regresara con Claire y nos sentamos en las sillas detrás de la pareja, volviendo la atención hacia el campo donde los jugadores calentaban.

Inevitablemente acabé atrayendo la atención de las personas que estaban allí y algunos incluso pedían tomarse fotos conmigo. Atendí a cada uno mientras el juego no comenzaba, pero no pude dejar de sentir la mirada de la morena sobre mi todo el tiempo.

Cuando volvía a sentarme a su lado, Rose abrió una sonrisa que me hizo tener ganas de besarla y abrazarla allí mismo, pero las palabras de mi primo estaban bien vívidas en mi mente, entonces me resistí al impulso. Como le había prometido a ella antes de salir de casa, me cobraría toda mi necesidad de tenerla y nunca más soltarla cuando estuviéramos a solas.

El juego se inició y traté de mantener mi atención en él, pero estaba siendo pésimo para ambos equipos. El Bucs estaba completamente perdido en el campo. Incluso Eddie acabó tropezando con su propio pie durante una carrera en la que estaba libre lo que resultó en un Fumble².

 **Everaldo: ¿Qué fue eso, Pablo? Castile tuvo un tackle³ de su propio pie allí.**

Oí la voz del narrador desde la televisión de la cabina y di gracias a Dios porque no era ese tal Rómulo quien estaba narrando el juego hoy. Por lo menos así me ahorraría de oírlo hablar de las piernas de Rose.

 **Paulo Antunes: Belikov debe estar contorsionándose en casa por el pésimo desempeño que el equipo está teniendo desde que se lesionó. A pesar de que ya están clasificados para los playoffs.**

 **Everaldo: Pero una victoria hoy les ayudaría a deshacerse de la Wild Card** ⁴ **.**

 **Pablo: El Saints no está en su mejor momento, entonces es posible aún, a tener esperanzas, Everaldo.**

 **Everaldo: Algo que me extraña es el hecho de que el Quarterback no apareció hoy. Creí que, al jugar de local, él estaría allí pegado a Stan Alto.**

\- ¿Cuál es su problema? - Claire empezó a caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro cuando el juego se reanudó y Winston erró otro lanzamiento.

En un impulso, la niña frustrada se arrojó de cualquier manera sobre mí y Rose intentó ayudarme a sostenerla, pero al tratar de que la niña no cayera acabé golpeándome el hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien? - la morena percibió mi rostro en ese momento.

-Yo... - dije, llevando mi mano al hombro mientras Claire me miraba asombrada. - No fue nada. -

\- Papá ¿Te lastimé? - la chica parecía a punto de llorar.

\- Siéntate, Claire. - Rose ordenó, mirándome con una expresión totalmente preocupada. - Déjame ver. -

La morena pasó a presionar levemente mi hombro hasta que sentí de nuevo aquel pequeño pinchazo cuando ella llegó a un punto en la parte trasera e hice nuevamente una mueca.

\- ¿Es aquí donde duele? - ella me miró a los ojos.

\- Sí. - confirmé.

\- No me parece que haya sido nada. - Rose sonrió tranquilizándome. - Debe ser sólo un nervio comprimido. Un masaje te va a aliviar. En casa me encargo de eso.

\- Ustedes están en la pantalla. - Claire informó sonriente.

Miramos al lugar que ella indicó y vi que Rose estaba levemente inclinada hacia mí con la mano aún en mi hombro. Ella se alejó inmediatamente, sonrojándose y yo reí ante ello.

 **Everaldo: Parece que Belikov no se está contorsionando en casa, Pablo.**

Nuestra imagen también estaba estampada en la pantalla de la televisión.

 **Pablo: Ahora se entiende por qué no está al lado de Stan Alto. Con certeza su compañía en este momento es mucho más agradable. Hasta con masajes en el hombro, diría yo.**

 **Everaldo: Apuesto que él no tendría ese tipo de tratamientos de parte del entrenador.**

 **Pablo: ¿Un masaje de Stan Alto? Paso, gracias.**

\- Si quieres, puedo hablar con Stan. - Rose rio mirándome. - Estoy seguro de que no rechazaría un masaje. -

\- Por más que la propuesta sea tentadora. - dije acercándome a su oído al ver que no estábamos más en las pantallas. - yo prefiero que tú los hagas. En mi cama, preferentemente. -

\- ¡Dimitri! - la morena me reprendió y noté que, a pesar de que nuestra imagen no estaba más en evidencia, los narradores no habían dejado de hablar de nosotros.

 **Pablo: ¿Será que la pareja finalmente decidió asumir su romance?**

 **Everaldo: Tengo mis dudas, Pablo. Pero esos dos no están engañando a nadie.**

 **Pablo: Mira, si yo fuera Belikov trataría de asumir eso, porque hermosa de la manera que la muchacha es debe tener varios pretendientes.**

\- Tiene cierta razón. - me acerqué una vez más, susurrando. - No veo la hora de decirle a todos que eres mía. -

\- Tú realmente no sabes el significado de la palabra discreción ¿No es así? - Rose me miró severamente por un instante antes de que sus ojos se suavizaran. - ¿Cómo está el hombro? -

\- No duele más. - resistí la voluntad de provocarla por el cambio de asunto, pues pude notar que ella estaba verdaderamente preocupada. - Mientras Claire no salte más encima de mí, voy a estar bien. -

\- Lo siento, papá. - la niña suspiró.

El juego continuó de la misma manera hasta el descanso. Estaba empatado seis a seis ya que ambos equipos habían errado el Extra Point. Podríamos estar al frente en el marcador si los Bucs no hubieran errado también un Field Goal⁶. No es raro que Stan esté a punto de parir un nuevo kicker, como el comentarista había dicho.

Una vez que el juego fue al descanso, una música animada comenzó a tocar en el estadio, haciendo que todos aplaudieran, y una voz sonó por los altavoces.

 **"Creo que ya sabes lo que viene ahora**. **Vamos, es hora de la Kiss Cam⁸."**

\- No crees que... - Rose comenzó a decir de forma incierta.

\- Estoy seguro de que sí. - complete mientras ellos elegían parejas aleatorias entre los hinchas para aparecer en la pantalla.

Como era de esperar, la cámara se enfocó en Rose y en mí, pero como estas bromas no eran televisados me permití relajarme un poco.

\- ¿En serio? - ella giró los ojos.

 **"Vamos, Belikov, no tenemos todo el día."**

Claire comenzó a insistir junto al animador para que yo besara a la morena, pues era lo que debía hacerse.

 **"Alguien tiene vergüenza..."**

Pasé mi brazo por el hombro de Rose, acercándola a mí. Acaricié sus cabellos mientras le daba un largo beso en la mejilla, desviándome por milímetros de su boca. Me alejé mínimamente sonriendo al ver que la cámara había mudado su foco, pero los gritos y aplausos en el estadio eran casi ensordecedores.

\- ¿Sabes que esto sólo va a aumentar la curiosidad de todos, cierto? - le dije a la morena.

\- Tu no deberías haberlo hecho. - ella me reprendió. - No es el momento.

\- No te preocupes. - la tranquilicé. - Esta imagen no saldrá de aquí. -

\- Papá, no la besaste bien. - Claire se quejó y el animador del estadio parece haber escuchado sus protestas

 **"Eh, vuelve a esos dos, Belikov, queremos un beso de verdad, ese beso me lo doy con mi abuela..."**

\- ¿Quién le daría un beso de esos a su abuela? - oí a Adrian burlarse.

\- Papá, bésala bien. - Claire volvió a pedir, pero, para su decepción, la tomé y la senté en mi regazo. Dejé un abrazo apretado y un beso en el rostro de mi hija, haciéndola reír.

 **"Ok, ok... Momento familiar, ya entendemos, entonces ustedes dos ahí, vamos, sólo un besito."**

La imagen de Adrian y Syd apareció en la pantalla y la chica casi tuvo un síncope cuando mi primo prácticamente se subió encima de ella, cerrando con llave de oro la broma del descanso.

Los dos cuartos restantes fueron tan duros de ver como los anteriores, pero por algún milagro conseguimos vencer por tres puntos de diferencia lo que nos aseguró quedarnos fuera de la disputa del Wild Card.

Rose insistió en conducir en el camino de vuelta para que yo no esfuerce de más mi hombro y me dejé ser mimado, aún más al saber que tenía la promesa de un masaje cuando llegue a casa. Y por supuesto que me lo cobraría.

* * *

¹ Rookie es un término de origen inglés que describe a una persona que está en su primer año profesional en su deporte o una persona que tiene ninguna o poca experiencia profesional.

² Un Fumble en el fútbol americano de los Estados Unidos y de Canadá se produce cuando un jugador, que tiene la posesión y control de la pelota y la deja caer.

³ En varias formas de fútbol ocurre una jugada llamada tackle. El principal objetivo de los tackles es sacar la bola del control adversario, impedir al adversario ganar terreno hasta la línea de gol o simplemente de parar la jugada en marcha.

La AFC (American Football Conference) y la NFC (National Football Conference) se dividen en 4 divisiones cada, este, oeste, norte y sur, donde los 6 equipos de los playoffs se definen con los 4 campeones de la división de cada conferencia más los dos mejores no campeones clasificados en la conferencia.

Estos seis equipos se dividen en números d (1 a 4 son los campeones de división y e son los equipos no campeones más bien clasificados de la conferencia), los llamados Seed's, donde estas semillas definen el orden de los mejores equipos de la conferencia. Los equipos que se quedan con el See descansan en la primera semana de los playoffs y el equipo de Seed 1 gana la ventaja de disputar el Divisional Game y el Championship Game en su estadio.

Wild Card es la primera semana de los playoffs, y es una especie de repesca entre los otros 4 equipos (Seeds de 3 a 6), en cada conferencia hay dos juegos de Wild-Card, el seed 3 juega contra el 6 y el 4 juega contra el 5, y los dos ganadores se enfrentarán a los dos mejores equipos de la conferencia (Seeds 1 y 2) en el llamado Divisional Game, o Juego de la División.

⁵ La conversión o punto extra (en inglés: Extra Point), en el fútbol americano de los Estados Unidos y Canadá, es una patada que vale 1 punto y se da automáticamente después del touchdown

⁶ un gol de campo (gol de campo o meta en el campo portugués) es una manera de anotar en el fútbol, en el que, en lugar de pasar el balón a un mariscal de campo, se pasa a un marcador de posición, la caja fuerte con al suelo de forma que un kicker pueda ejecutar la patada, haciéndola pasar entre los postes del gol (a veces conocidos como "uprights"). El acierto vale tres puntos en el marcador.

⁷ pateador o simplemente kicker (en portugués: Kicker) es una posición del fútbol que opera en el equipo de expertos cuya responsabilidad es patear los tiros de campo, puntos extra y, en la mayoría de los casos, hacen que las patadas de salida

⁸ Kiss Cam Kiss cam es una costumbre en los juegos de América del Norte, que consiste en filmar a dos personas de la audiencia, y poner sus imágenes en una pantalla para que se besen.

* * *

 **Hola! Tarde pero seguro jaja**

 **Bueno primero que nada y como siempre perdón por la tardanza y gracias por los reviews, y a los nuevos seguidores de esta historia!**

 **Para responder a Peggy la historia esta terminada, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por subir rápido los capítulos pero tienen que saber que vaana vive en otro continente y del otro lado del mundo de donde yo vivo por lo que nuestros horarios a veces son algo locos y cuando ella esta rindiendo yo estoy libre y viceversa. Les pido por favor que tengan paciencia, esta historia va a ser subida completa, eso se los aseguro.**

 **Ya tenemos listo el cap de la siguiente semana y casi listo el de la siguiente a esa.**

 **Sin más que decir espero hayan disfrutado de este y el próximo viernes/sábado estará el cap 38 para ustedes :)**

 **Saludos**


	38. 38 I Found

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38 - I Found**

 _I'll use you as a makeshift gauge_

 _Of how much to give and, how much to take_

 _I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind_

 _I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me, talk some sense to me_

 _ **Amber Run**_

Sorprendentemente me desperté temprano en la mañana del lunes, mientras que Dimitri aún dormía. Él estaba en un sueño tranquilo, se veía tan sereno que me quedé admirándolo por algún tiempo. Ni se parecía ni un poco a mi ruso depredador que acababa de descubrir.

¡Dios! ¿De dónde sacaba ese hombre tanta energía? Dimitri realmente era un macho alfa, como decía aquel narrador de la televisión. Él era un amante intenso y dominante, la prueba de ello era la forma en la que mi cuerpo dolía - en los lugares correctos - esta mañana. Sin embargo, no dudaba en dejarme tomar el control de la situación cuando yo tomaba la iniciativa y, podía ver en sus ojos que el ruso saboreaba cada segundo de ello. Era un intercambio perfecto.

El sexo nunca fue un tabú para mí y siempre me sentí cómoda con mi cuerpo y desinhibida ante los hombres, pero mucho de eso se perdió luego de Nathan. Por algún tiempo comencé a pensar que estaba definitivamente rota, ya que no confiaba en nadie del sexo opuesto que no conociera y ni siquiera los dejaba acercarse, mucho menos pasarse por mi cama. Pero todo cambió con Dimitri.

No tenía miedo de entregarme a él, de dejarlo usar mi cuerpo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo en sus manos a la que él le manejaba su placer como se le antojara. El ruso hacía que me perdiera con solo un toque, haciendo que quedara a su merced, y debo admitir que adoraba cada minuto de ello.

La verdad es que, por algún motivo inexplicable, él había conquistado mi confianza desde el primer momento en que nos vimos. A pesar de que había aceptado este empleo en la desesperación de salir de la casa de Lissa y evitar verla de nuevo con su novio raro, en ningún momento sentí temor de aquel terco ruso; todo lo opuesto. Aunque a veces nos desentendíamos, no tenía miedo de enfrentarlo y contrariarlo. Él hizo que me volviera a sentir yo, audaz e intrépida.

Y cuando menos lo esperé me enamoré de él. El amor estuvo allí bien delante de mí todo el tiempo, en el lugar donde menos lo esperaba y, en el momento que finalmente me entregué a él, fue por completo.

Acaricié su rostro antes de dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla, Dimitri ni se movió. Creo que el analgésico que le di anoche para el dolor del hombro realmente hizo efecto. Decidí dejarlo dormir por ahora y me levanté con cuidado. Dentro de unas horas él tendría que ir al CT para una evaluación médica que iba a determinar el inicio de la fisioterapia, pero hasta entonces, lo dejaría descansar.

Mientras estiraba mis extremidades comencé a mirar mi entorno ¿A dónde fue a para mi ropa? La habitación era un completo desorden y la primera cosa que encontré fue la camiseta de él tirada sobre el sillón, decidí vestirla para ir hasta mi habitación y buscar ropa decente. Si Claire estuviera despierta no habría ningún problema ya que, la camiseta en mi parecía mas un vestido, de tal forma que estaría bien cubierta.

Salí de la habitación silenciosamente para no despertar a Dimitri, pero después de cerrar la puerta con cuidado, me crucé con algo completamente inesperado.

\- ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? - Kirova estaba parada delante de mí y me miraba escandalizada. _Genial..._ se me olvidó que la bruja mala del Oeste trabajaba hoy. Me había acostumbrado a tener la casa solo para nosotros. - ¿Y qué tienes puesto? -

\- Kirova... - suspiré tratando de pensar una buena excusa para esta situación, pero creo que lo que estaba delante de sus ojos era bastante obvio. Estaba saliendo de la habitación de mi jefe vistiendo sólo su camiseta _¿Quiere saber? ¡Que le den!_ \- Si me disculpa, necesito ir a vestirme. -

\- ¡Esto es totalmente inaceptable! - Kirova exclamó. - Este tipo de comportamiento no tiene lugar en una casa de familia. -

\- Mira aquí... - crucé los brazos, mirándola. - Usted no tiene por qué opinar sobre lo que sucede o deja de suceder en el cuarto de Dimitri. Estamos bastante grandes. -

\- Bien, la señora Natasha dijo que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que esto sucediera. - ella agregó con su rostro lleno de desaprobación. - El señor Belikov nunca debería haberte contratado. -

\- A la mierda con lo que la señora Natasha piensa o deja de pensar. - acabé elevando mi voz, pero traté de controlarme para no molestar al ruso. - Ella no es nada más de él. -

\- Ellos tienen una hija. - Kirova dijo horrorizada como si eso fuera la mejor explicación del mundo.

\- Sí. Y eso es lo que tienen en común - giré los ojos. - Nada más. -

\- Usted está destruyendo una familia. - ella retrucó, irritándome aún más ¿Acaso ella no se da cuenta de que no puedo destruir algo que ya no existe?

\- Suficiente, Kirova, yo... - me quedé en silencio tan pronto la puerta detrás de mí se abrió.

\- Rose... ¿Está todo bien? - Dimitri preguntó luciendo algo somnoliento. El hecho de que estaba usando sólo los pantalones del pijama delante de la vieja chismosa, comprobaba que él todavía estaba medio dormido.

\- Hey camarada. - sonreí para él al ver a Kirova completamente avergonzada y desviando su mirada. - Está todo bajo control, me voy a cambiar, y Kirova solo estaba de paso ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir? -

\- Ven a la cama. - murmuró sosteniendo mi mano y tirándome hacia dentro de la habitación. - Es temprano. -

\- Creo que terminamos por aquí. - le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara.

Me acosté en la cama con Dimitri que se volvió a dormir casi instantáneamente. Lo observé por un momento tratando de no pensar en cuántas veces tendríamos que enfrentar este tipo de situación y me levanté de nuevo, esta vez fui hasta mi cuarto sin interrupciones.

Vestí un conjunto deportivo y fui a ver a Claire, quien aún estaba durmiendo al igual que su padre, entonces descendí para comer algo, aprovechando el silencio de la casa. Kirova paso a mi lado con una mirada nada agradable, pero no abrió la boca para decir nada más y decidí ignorarla.

Mientras comía unas cucharadas de un yogurt, tomé mi celular y abrí el blog de Jill para chequear lo que había estado publicando últimamente de nosotros. No estaba sorprendida de encontrar una foto del ruso besando mi mejilla en el partido de ayer, seguida de una historia en donde se preguntaba si su campaña había funcionado. Jill incluso consiguió entrevistar a la madre de uno de los jugadores que aparentemente había estado en la cabina. Cuando preguntó cómo habíamos actuado y si hicimos algo comprometedor, la mujer dijo: " _No, pero no hay necesidad de nada para darse cuenta de que en verdad son una pareja. La energía de ellos, la complicidad, es algo tan lindo de ver. Y la sonrisa… La muchacha tenía una sonrisa que solo una mujer enamorada tendría."_

¿Cómo está loca consigue estas cosas? El juego fue hace unas doce horas y ella no estaba presente.

Le dije a Dimitri que no debía haber hecho nada de eso ¿Y si Iván lo ve? Las cosas ya están lo suficientemente complicadas...

El teléfono empezó a sonar en mis manos, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y solté el aire al ver la foto en la pantalla.

\- Hola Mia. - suspiré al contestar.

\- Eres una pésima amiga ¿Lo sabías? - ella comenzó a quejarse. - No nos vemos hace décadas y asistes al juego y después no me buscas. -

\- Sabes que he estado ocupada las últimas semanas. - sonreí indulgente.

\- Se muy bien con lo que estás ocupada. Y es precisamente por eso que quiero todos los detalles. - Ella cantó.

\- Dimitri tiene una evaluación médica a la hora del almuerzo. - comenté tomando una tostada integral. - ¿Vas a estar en el CT? -

\- Las muchachas y yo tenemos ensayo por la tarde, pero puedo encontrar la manera de ir temprano y almorzar allí. - oí la emoción en su voz. - Por favor, dime que no estás perdiendo el tiempo esta vez… -

\- Hasta luego, Mia. - la interrumpí antes de colgar.

Inmediatamente recordé que antes de contárselo a cualquiera, había una persona muy importante que necesitaba saberlo. Lissa. Le envié un mensaje a mi amiga preguntándole si podíamos vernos y ella respondió en ese mismo instante avisando que en media hora estaría aquí. Creo que ya leyó la nota.

Cuando terminé de tomar mi café, Claire apareció en la cocina en pijama. Le preparé un tazón de cereal con leche y la observé comer en silencio. La chica parecía estar desanimada.

\- Eh ¿Estás bien? -

\- Sólo tengo sueño... - ella explicó apoyando la cabeza en su brazo.

\- Podemos poner algunas mantas en la sala y ver una película ¿Qué te parece? - sugerí.

\- Claro. - la chica bostezó y fui a prepararlo todo. Así ella podría dormir un poco más si quería.

Cuando la niña se acomodó en las mantas y se acostó en mi regazo, le di play a Toy Story y Claire le prestó atención a la película en silencio hasta que volvió a dormirse.

\- Usted tiene visita. - Kirova anunció malhumorada algún tiempo después y Lissa entró a la sala, mirándome con curiosidad.

Me levanté con cuidado, apoyando la cabeza de la niña en un cojín y luego la cubrí con la manta. Tomé la mano de Liss y la llevé a la otra sala, pero me senté en un ángulo en el que aún pudiera observar a Claire.

\- Viniste rápido. - comenté displicentemente.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - respondió ansiosa. - ¿Es verdad, no es así? ¿Esta vez los dos están juntos? -

\- Algo así. - declaré desviando la mirada, dejándola aún más intrigada.

\- ¿Cómo algo así? O ustedes están juntos o no lo están, no hay término medio. - Lissa me miró exasperada. - ¿Hasta donde llegaron? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo esto está sucediendo? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? -

\- ¡Wow, una cosa a la vez, Dragomir! - reí. - Nosotros desciframos todo en la noche de la víspera de Navidad, después de que todos se fueran. Olena se llevó a Claire a pasar la noche a su casa y, bueno… Hablamos y notamos que ambos sentíamos lo mismo, entonces se acabó dando. -

\- Que están enamorados el uno del otro, lo sé hace tiempo, pero Rose… - Lissa bajo un poco el tono de voz, como si me estuviera contando un secreto. - ¿Y Tasha? Ellos parecían tan cercanos aquella noche, hasta pensé que él había decidido darle otra oportunidad. Chris dijo que tal vez ellos estaban volviendo… Bueno, al menos eso fue lo que ella le dijo. -

\- No están volviendo. - me apresuré a decir. - Dimitri y yo conversamos sobre la relación de ellos dos y él me contó que nunca amó a Natasha. -

\- ¿Es por eso que la engañó? - Preguntó con una mueca.

\- Él nunca la engañó. - aclaré con vehemencia. No quería que mi amiga continuase pensando que el hombre que amo es un bastardo. - Él sólo no tenía más interés en ella y Tasha creyó que era porque Dimitri tenía amantes. Por eso le dijo esas cosas a Chris. -

Lissa pareció absorber aquello por un tiempo entonces miró a Claire dormida en la otra sala.

\- ¿Ya lo sabe? -

\- Sí. - sonreí. - Y al parecer tengo que casarme con él ahora. Palabras de ella, no mías. -

\- Creo que tienes más problemas de los que pensaba. - se rio a pesar de que pronto su mirada se volvió algo preocupada. - Es bueno que cuenten con su apoyo. Ustedes saben que no tienen un camino fácil por delante. Y no me refiero sólo a Tasha. -

\- Lo sé… -

\- ¿Has pensado cómo decírselo a Iván? - mi amiga trajo a la superficie el punto que más me estaba molestando. A pesar de nunca haber tenido sentimientos románticos por él, lo quería demasiado como para herirlo. Iván no se lo merecía.

\- Dimitri y yo conversamos ayer por la noche y llegamos a la conclusión de que sería mejor si él aborda el asunto, después de todo, ellos son amigos desde la adolescencia. - expliqué. - Quisiera poder resolver esto ahora, pero él está fuera de la ciudad.

\- ¿Cómo reaccionará? -

\- Eso es lo que vengo preguntándome... - suspiré sintiendo un gran peso en mi corazón. - Pero no creo que vaya a ser algo bueno. -

\- No pienses así. - Lissa buscó tranquilizarme. - Estoy segura de que Iván va a entender. No es como si estuvieran saliendo. -

\- Lo sé, pero no me gustaría ser el motivo de que su amistad se complique y… - Me callé al ver a Dimitri entrar a la sala. Él ya estaba vestido para ir al CT y nos miró con curiosidad, caminando hasta donde estábamos sentadas.

\- Buenos días, Lissa. - le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia antes de dejar un beso rápido en mis labios. - Desapareciste. -

\- Alguien tenía que preparar el desayuno de tu hija. - apunté hacia donde Claire estaba encogida en el sofá. - ¿Cómo está el hombro? -

\- Mejor. - él sonrió. - ¿Pero por qué está durmiendo? -

\- Debe estar cansada de jugar con sus primos. - me di de hombros.

Dimitri observó una última vez a la niña y me dio un beso en la frente.

\- Voy a dejarlas hablar en paz. -

-Bueno, debo admitir que se ven lindos juntos. - Lissa se rio cuando se alejó. - Parece estar feliz. -

\- Sé que yo lo estoy. - sonreí. - Necesitas ver el regalo de Navidad que me dio. -

Corrí hasta la habitación para recoger el collar que Dimitri me regaló y, tras explicarle el significado del contenido del relicario, estaba completamente convencida de que éramos la pareja más tierna que ella ya vio.

\- Realmente me siento más tranquila de saber que estás tan bien. - dijo cuando estábamos en la puerta. Lissa había encontrado una manera de verme antes de su turno, pero ahora necesitaba correr para no retrasarse.

\- A pesar de saber que enfrentaremos muchas cosas todavía, nunca estuve tan feliz en toda mi vida, Liss. - confesé.

\- Te lo mereces, Rose. - mi amiga me dio un abrazo y no rechacé el cariño. - No hay nadie que lo merezca más que tú. -

\- Gracias, pero no exageres. - dije un poco avergonzada.

Nos despedimos y fui a arreglarme para salir. Ni bien estuve lista, Viktoria llegó para cuidar de Claire así podía acompañar a Dimitri. La niña había despertado, pero, todavía estaba acostada viendo los dibujos y Vika decidió quedarse con ella ahí.

Conduje hasta el CT para cuidar del hombro de Dimitri a pesar de sus vehementes protestas al respecto, alegando que era perfectamente capaz de hacer aquello. _Hombres..._

\- ¿Me esperas aquí? - preguntó cuando llegamos a la puerta del centro médico.

Mi voluntad era la de entrar juntos para acompañarlo en su evaluación, pero como no estaba permitido, decidí encontrarme con Mia en la cafetería donde la chica ya había advertido que me estaba esperando.

\- Creo que iré a hablar con Mia. - mencioné y recibí una mirada desconfiada del ruso. - ¿Qué pasa? -

\- No vas a terminar en el medio del campo vestida de porrista otra vez ¿Verdad? - Preguntó, haciendo que me riera.

\- No te preocupes, guardaré esa táctica sólo para cuando quiera molestarte. - le guiñé un ojo. - Pero si quieres un repaso, todavía tengo el uniforme guardado. -

\- Hablaremos sobre eso más tarde. - él sonrió antes de darme un pequeño beso y girar para entrar.

Seguí hasta la cafetería y me encontré a Mia comiendo. Yo sólo compré un jugo para acompañarla y, ni bien me senté en la mesa, fui bombardeada.

\- Entonces cuéntamelo todo. - ella me pidió animada. - ¿Ustedes realmente están juntos esta vez? Hablando en serio, ustedes tienen que estar juntos. Dimitri no le daría un beso de esos a cualquiera. -

\- Mia, fue sólo un beso en la mejilla. - dije quitándole importancia.

\- Rose, no seas una aburrida conmigo. - la rubia gimió. - Vamos, los rumores sobre ustedes dos han estado corriendo hace tiempo. Ustedes fueron juntos al Festival Gasparilla, después fuiste al juego de Acción de Gracias e hiciste que su juego cambiara completamente, casi lastimas a Jesse cuando él lo lastimó ¿A quién quieres engañar? -

\- Ok, ok, tu ganas. - suspiré derrotada. No lo puedo negar. Y creo que ya no quiero negarlo... - ¿Qué quieres saber? -

\- ¡Todo! - le faltó aplaudir entusiasmada. - ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? -

\- Desde Navidad. - bajé el tono de voz. A pesar de que no me importaba contarle, no quería que todo el mundo supiera los detalles.

\- ¿Qué? - Mia pareció sorprendida por un instante. - Pero eso fue la semana pasada. ¿Cómo esperaron tanto? -

\- Nuestra situación no era tan simple. - expliqué. - Hay una niña en medio, Mia. No haría nada que pudiera lastimarla, mucho menos Dimitri. -

\- Cierto, siempre olvido a la niña. - ella comentó pensativa. - ¿Y ella ya lo sabe? -

\- Sí. - sonreí. - En realidad ella ya lo había percibido y nos está apoyando. -

\- Claro que se dio cuenta. Ustedes pueden creer que lo ocultaban bien, pero el mundo entero ya había notado que se gustaban. - Mia dijo sorbiendo un poco de su bebida light. - Pero si la niña lo sabe ¿Por qué no lo asumen de una vez? La aparición de los dos juntos ayer en el juego solo sirvió para aumentar las especulaciones. -

\- Hay algunas personas con las que necesitamos hablar antes. - suspiré. - Nunca nada es tan simple… -

\- Entiendo. La tal Natasha no parece de aquellas que suelta el hueso tan fácil. - ella comprendió parte del problema, pero decidí no comentar sobre Iván.

\- No tienes idea… -

\- Entonces... - Mia me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿Cómo es? -

\- ¿Cómo es qué? -

\- Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando. - ella continuó. - ¿Es cariñoso o del tipo salvaje? Él es grande y fuerte asique debe tener una buena empuñadura. -

\- Él es todo eso. - me di de hombros bebiendo mi jugo mientras Mia golpeaba las palmas animada. - Y un poco más. -

\- Ah, por favor. - la rubia se quejó. - ¡Detalles! Quiero detalles ¿Cómo comenzó? ¿Quién tomó la iniciativa? ¿Qué te dijo? -

\- Bueno, luego de que todos se fueran de la fiesta de navidad, Dimitri me invitó a beber una copa de vino con él. En realidad, él estaba queriendo hablar conmigo desde hace algún tiempo, pero siempre había algo o alguien que se lo impedía. - conté de forma superficial.

\- Espera, antes de que continúes tengo una duda. - Mia me interrumpió. - ¿Vas a seguir siendo la niñera de Claire? -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- ¿No va a ser extraño? - ella se dio de hombros jugando con el sorbete que había en su vaso. - No lo sé. Apuesto a que ustedes ya están compartiendo el cuarto. Bueno, por lo menos yo lo haría si viviera en la misma casa… Así que sería un poco extraño que te siga pagando por cuidar de su hija y eso ¿No? -

\- No había pensado en eso. - comenté sorprendida.

Creo que realmente va a ser raro si continúo en el puesto de niñera, pero tampoco puedo ser mantenida por él. No dejé a mi padre hacer eso, no dejaría a Dimitri hacerlo… Creo que tendré que buscar un empleo, pero… ¿Qué hay de Claire? -

\- Eh, no es momento para que te pongas pensativa. - Mia llamó mi atención. - Pensaras en eso en otro momento. Ahora dime ¿Su familia ya lo sabe? Porque Viktoria puede dar miedo cuando alguna de las porristas intenta acercarse a su hermano… -

De inmediato, vi al ruso entrar a la cafetería y empezar a buscarme. Las anteriores palabras de Mia aún rondaban por mi mente y ya no podía concentrarme en nuestra conversación.

\- Lo siento. - me levanté y cogí mi bolsa. - Pero tengo que irme. -

\- Realmente eres una bruja. - oí a la chica reclamar mientras yo iba hacia Dimitri.

\- Chau, Mia. - reí conforme enlazaba el brazo del ruso y lo arrastraba lejos de allí.

\- ¿Por qué eres una bruja? - él me preguntó mientras nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

\- Por interrumpir la conversación sin satisfacer su curiosidad. - expliqué. - Entonces ¿Qué te dijo el médico? -

\- Mañana comienzo la fisioterapia y un entrenamiento ligero para una mejor evaluación. - él sonrió. - Pero el médico parecía bastante sorprendido. Dijo que tuve una excelente recuperación y en un tiempo muy corto. -

-Te dije que cuidaría muy bien de ti. - le guiñé tan pronto como llegamos al auto.

\- Claramente lo hiciste, lo que hace que me pregunte ¿Qué hice para merecer a alguien como tú? - Dimitri acarició mi rostro y dejó un pequeño beso en mis labios antes de abrir la puerta del conductor para que entrara.

\- Hey, estoy hambrienta. - le dije después de salir conduciendo del estacionamiento. - ¿Vamos a almorzar? -

\- Claro. - él sonrió de forma cariñosa.

Como Sonya Karp estaba de descanso esta semana, me detuve en un restaurante chino y nosotros hicimos un pedido para llevar. Cuando llegamos a casa, Claire parecía más animada.

\- ¡Papá! -Exclamó mientras empezábamos a organizar todo en la cocina. - ¿Puedo dormir en casa de la tía Karo hoy? -

\- ¿No estás saliendo mucho, señorita? - Dimitri preguntó con diversión.

\- No lo creo. Por favooor. - la chica imploró mientras Viktoria reía ante la escena.

\- Yo la traeré de vuelta mañana por la tarde, Dimka. - ella propuso. - No necesitas preocuparte. -

\- Está bien. - suspiró sirviendo un plato a Claire. - Pero vas a almorzar primero. -

\- Papá ¿Cuándo vas a volver a cocinar? - preguntó sentándose en la banqueta de la cocina, observando la porción de pollo kung pow delante de ella.

\- ¿Extrañas mi comida? - el ruso cuestionó.

\- Hasta yo extraño tu comida, Dimka. - Vika se quejó. - ¿Por qué no puedo cocinar tan bien? -

\- Podrías hacerlo si hubieras prestado atención cuando mamá intento enseñarte en lugar de distraerte con cualquier cosa. - Dimitri la provocó.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que tengo déficit de atención? - la chica estrechó los ojos.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. - se rio.

\- Hey. - Vika le arrojó una bola de servilleta a su hermano. - Sé cómo desenvolverme en la cocina. -

\- Tú podrías envenenar a alguien con tu comida. - Dimitri continuó. - Así que nunca le des nada a mi hija. -

\- ¿Por qué están actuando así? - Claire murmuró para mí.

\- Ellos son hermanos. - reí al observar la cara de indignación de la rusa. - Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos. -

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No tienes hermanos. - la niña me miró desconfiada.

\- Bueno, mis padres no tienen otros hijos, pero yo conviví mucho con los Dragomir, así que sé cómo es. - le aclaré antes de beber un poco de jugo.

\- ¿Y cuándo voy a tener hermanos? - Claire me preguntó haciendo que me atragantara de inmediato, atrayendo la atención de los dos hermanos.

\- Rose ¿Estás bien? - Dimitri se acercó mientras tosía en busca de aire.

\- ¿Estás loca? - le pregunté sorprendida a Claire con la voz todavía un poco estrangulada.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - el ruso la miró confundido.

\- Sólo le pregunté cuando voy a tener hermanos. - Claire se dio de hombros haciendo que Vika soltara una carcajada instantáneamente.

\- ¿Hermanos? ¿Y en plural? - elevé la voz sintiendo la mirada divertida de Dimitri sobre mí. - La niña debe haber perdido el juicio. -

\- Dimka, es mejor que hagas que tu hija cierre la boca antes de que Rose haga sus maletas y huya en la madrugada. - Viktoria dijo.

El ruso me miraba de brazos cruzados, claramente aguantándose para no reírse de mi desesperación.

\- Seríamos una gran familia. - Claire sonrió inocentemente.

\- Ya somos una familia. No tiene nada de malo ser una familia pequeña. - observé. - Si quieres, te doy otro gato. -

\- Sabes... - Vika sonrió perversamente. - Una familia pequeña en Rusia tiene al menos tres hijos. -

\- ¡Dimitri! - exclamé en busca de socorro.

\- Ya basta ¡Las dos! - Dimitri interrumpió aquella locura, envolviéndome en un abrazo. - Es demasiado pronto para pensar en tener hermanos, Claire. Confórmate con el Capitán Willy y tus primos. -

\- Podría disfrutar de un nuevo bebé - Viktoria continuó.

\- Si tanto quieres uno, consíguelo. - respondí. - Nunca he visto, siquiera, un bebé desnudo. -

\- ¿Como? - Dimitri gruñó hacia su hermana. - No te atrevas a… -

\- ¡Eh, cálmate! Sin bebés en mi vida por el momento. Para eso necesito tener a alguien con quien hacerlos - Vika levantó las manos en señal de rendición. - ¿Terminaste, Claire? -

\- ¡Ya! - ella saltó al suelo fácilmente.

\- Entonces ve a cepillarte los dientes y vayámonos. Vamos a dejar a la pareja de tortolitos hacer sus pichones. - ella se burló, haciéndome girar los ojos. - ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ellos encargan para ti un hermanito por accidente. -

\- Camarada. - mandé mi mejor mirada asesina en la dirección de Vika. - ¿Cuánto se arruinaría nuestra relación si golpeo a tu hermana? -

\- ¿Cómo se encarga un bebé? - Claire preguntó con curiosidad.

\- ¿Sinceramente? - Dimitri respondió mi pregunta fusilando a la rusa con la mirada. - Creo que mi amor por ti va a aumentar significativamente. -

\- Vamos rápido, Claire. - Viktoria salió prácticamente corriendo de la cocina con la niña, riendo fuertemente.

\- Parece que vamos a tener un tiempo juntos, camarada. - comenté al darme cuenta de que nos quedaríamos solos. - ¿Qué haremos? -

\- Necesito ponerme al día, Roza. - pareció un poco decepcionado al darme un beso cariñoso en la mejilla. - Voy a estudiar algunos juegos ahora por la tarde, pero puedes verlos conmigo, si quieres. -

\- Puedo quedarme contigo, pero voy a aprovechar para estudiar un poco también. Prepararé algunos ejercicios para que hagas fuera del CT. Nada pesado. -

\- Ok. - él sonrió.

Pasamos buena parte de la tarde así, Dimitri viendo el vídeo del último juego del Seattle Seahawks, que sería el primer oponente de los Bucs en los playoffs, y yo leyendo algunos artículos y haciendo un plan de ejercicios en el sofá de al lado. Cuando terminé, fui a la habitación a cambiarme de ropa y buscar mi alfombra de yoga y acabé llevándola a la sala de juegos desde donde podía observar a mi ruso.

\- Señor Belikov. - en un momento dado oí la voz de Kirova en la sala de al lado. - La señora Natasha está al teléfono. Ella dijo que usted no atiende su celular. -

\- Dígale a ella que estoy ocupado, Kirova. - Dimitri sonó neutral. - Si ella quiere noticias de Claire, que llame a la casa de mi madre. Claire está allí hoy. -

Me di de hombros y volví a enfocarme en el ejercicio, pero cerca de cinco minutos después Kirova vino a mí con el teléfono en las manos. Me enderecé y la miré de forma cuestionadora.

\- La señora Natasha desea hablar con usted. -

Por un segundo pensé en decirle a la vieja entrometida que mandara a la señora Natasha al mismísimo infierno, pero la curiosidad tomó lo mejor de mí. Incluso sabiendo que me arrepentiría, atendí el teléfono.

\- ¿Sí? -

\- Tú tienes mucho que explicarme. - oí la voz melodiosa y filosa de Tasha del otro lado.

\- Que yo sepa, no le debo ninguna explicación a nadie. - contesté.

\- No juegues conmigo, Rose. - ella gruñó. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo en ese juego? Claire estaba con Dimitri, no tenías que estar trabajando ¿O él es tan perezoso a tal punto de no querer cuidar a su hija por dos horas? -

Respiré profundamente para no acabar insultando a aquella mujer por siquiera pensar en criticar a Dimitri como padre ¿Quién se piensa que es? Ella que casi nunca ve a su hija. -

\- Tasha no estoy obligada a darte explicaciones de mi vida, así que, si no tienes nada mejor que decir, voy a colgar. - le informé.

\- No puedes hacer eso. - oí una nota de desesperación en su voz. - No tienes ese derecho. Esta es mi familia, no la tuya. -

\- Tasha. - suspiré. - Claire es y siempre será tu hija. Pero Dimitri no forma parte de tu familia. -

\- Yo soy la madre de su hija, Rose. - ella elevó el tono de voz. - Voy a estar siempre presente. Voy siempre a ser la mujer engañada y tú la niñera oportunista que ha robado mi lugar ¿Me estas entendiendo? -

Me quedé sin palabras por un instante, pero eso no importó, pues en ese momento sentí que quitaban el teléfono de mis manos. Me giré para encontrar la mirada ilegible de Dimitri que colgó la llamada.

\- Dimitri... Yo… -

\- No importa lo que ella haya dicho. - me cortó en un tono bajo y controlado. - No es verdad. Que no se meta en tu cabeza. -

\- Lo siento. - me sentí súbitamente avergonzada, como si estuviera actuando a sus espaldas.

\- No te disculpes. Sólo no atiendas ninguna de sus llamadas. -

\- Es que Kirova apareció y dijo que ella quería hablar conmigo. - seguía sintiendo la necesidad de explicarme. - No sabía cómo reaccionar y… -

\- Kirova. - Dimitri gritó, haciéndome retroceder un poco ¿Está realmente enojado?

\- Sí, señor Belikov. - el espectro apareció enseguida como si estuviese oyendo detrás de la puerta, de lo que no tenía dudas.

\- ¿No te dije que le dieras un mensaje a Tasha? - se volteó para la ama de llaves.

\- Ella quiso hablar con la señorita Mazur. - Kirova intentó justificarse.

\- Ella no tiene nada que hablar con Rose. Tasha tiene una hija conmigo, no con ella. - el ruso dijo en un tono duro. Ciertamente seré la siguiente... Mierda ¿Por qué atendí esa llamada?

\- La señorita Mazur es la niñera de Claire. - la ama de llaves respondió con superioridad. - Si la madre de la niña quiere hablar con ella, no veo… -

\- La señorita Mazur es mi novia. - Dimitri enfatizó cada una de las palabras. - Y es hora de empezar a tratarla como tal. -

Kirova me miró con sorpresa y cierto resentimiento. No sabía exactamente qué hacer. A pesar de que Claire le preguntó al respecto, todavía no habíamos definido un título para nuestra relación y esa declaración hizo que una ola de felicidad pasara por mí, a pesar de todo.

\- Lo siento, señor Belikov. No va a repetirse. Señorita Mazur... - Kirova declaró antes de irse.

\- Técnicamente todavía soy la niñera de Claire. - comenté de forma impensada recibiendo una mirada seca del ruso.

 _Creo que ahora seré la próxima a recibir su enojo..._

Pero, al contrario de lo que pensé, él no dijo una sola palabra y simplemente salió de la sala ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Está tan enojado conmigo?

Inmediatamente empecé a seguirlo mientras Dimitri iba apresurado hacia las escaleras. Era un tanto difícil acompañar el ritmo obstinado de él y, prácticamente, tenía que correr para alcanzarlo. Llegué a tiempo a la cima de la escalera para verlo entrar a mi cuarto.

\- Dimitri... - empecé a decir, pero me detuve al verlo abrir mi guardarropa y empezar a quitar mis cosas de allí. Por un momento me congele ante el pensamiento de que él pretendía echarme de la casa, pero entonces el ruso empezó a caminar a su propia habitación. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? -

\- Silencio. - él ordenó al tirar mi ropa en la habitación y regresar para traer el resto. - Deberías haber hecho esto hace tiempo, pero lo haré por ti. -

\- ¡Eh! Te dije que lo haría, tú sólo... ¡DIMITRI! - grité cuando él simplemente me levantó cargándome encima de su hombro derecho, como si no pesara nada, y siguió hacia su cuarto.

\- Si ya lo hubiera hecho, habríamos evitado todo este contratiempo. -

\- ¡Dimitri, ponme en el suelo! ¡Te puedes lastimar! - intenté argumentar cuando me arrojó encima de la cama junto con el resto de mi ropa y se inclinó sobre mí, dándome un beso apasionado que me dejó completamente sin aliento antes de levantarse.

\- Éste es tu lugar ahora. Hazte a la idea. - el ruso declaró decidido antes de salir de nuevo.

Me levanté de la cama y observé todas mis ropas tiradas allí _¡Carajo, voy a tener trabajo!_ Dimitri pronto volvió con más ropa y algunos zapatos. Antes de que él pudiera volver a salir, me puse frente a él, abrazando su cuello y haciendo puntas de pie.

\- Te amo. - sonreí antes de besarlo, recibiendo una sonrisa abierta y fácil de su parte cuando alejé mis labios.

\- Ve a bañarte. - me dio un beso en la frente. - Vamos a salir hoy. -

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunté sorprendida.

\- A cenar. - él guiñó un ojo y continuó con el trabajo de traer mi ropa.

Decidí no discutir y me dirigí al baño. Dimitri sólo entró cuando ya estaba enrollada en una toalla. Él sonrió y luego se dirigió al box para una ducha. Claro que no perdí la oportunidad de observarlo un poco a través del espejo mientras secaba mi cabello. Aquel trasero era aún más delicioso de ver cuando estaba sin ropa...

Ni bien terminé, volví a la habitación y me puse unas pequeñas bragas de encaje negras y una bata blanca. Traté de organizar la ropa lo máximo que pude en algunas perchas y el resto lo puse sobre los sillones para acomodarlo mañana. Después de eso vestí una blusa de encaje negro con un generoso escote, que no permitía el uso de sujetador y, sobre ella una falda.

Separé un largo abrigo para ponerme encima y fui hasta mí, ahora antiguo, cuarto para dedicarle algo de tiempo a mi maquillaje ya que Dimitri había olvidado aquello y mi caja de joyas allí, además de algunas otras pertenencias.

\- ¿Puedo? - el ruso sonrió desde la puerta de la habitación mientras yo intentaba colocarme el collar que me dio.

\- Gracias. - sonreí observándolo por el espejo. Dimitri vestía un suéter negro y pantalones vaqueros oscuros y lucía simplemente delicioso ¿Cómo puede este hombre ser tan perfecto?

\- Te ves hermosa. -dijo y me dio un beso en la nuca después de terminar de lidiar con el broche del collar.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - me volví hacia él y enlacé su cuello con mis brazos, en aquel momento deseando quedarme aquí mismo y quitarle toda esa ropa.

\- Ya lo verás. - el ruso guiñó separándonos y tomando mi mano para guiarme hasta el garaje.

Para mi sorpresa, él abrió la puerta del Mustang para que yo entrase. No me acercaba a éste coche desde la noche en que tuve que ir a buscarlo por estar borracho en un bar.

\- Me está mal acostumbrando, señor Belikov. - me burlé mientras él me ayudaba a entrar.

\- Pues creo que es lo mínimo que usted merece. - dijo antes de dar la vuelta y sentarse a mi lado. - Pero quería pedirte una cosa. No me llames así. Nunca más. -

\- Es tu nombre. - comenté confundida.

\- Generalmente cuando me dices así es señal de problemas. - Dimitri hizo una mueca que me hizo reír.

\- ¿Y si te llamo señor Belikov mientras me haces gozar? - me incliné hacia él para susurrar en su oído y descendí displicentemente mi mano hacia su ingle, sintiendo a su miembro responder prontamente bajo los vaqueros.

\- Ah, Roza. - su voz salió un poco ronca. - De esa manera voy a estar obligado a hacer contigo lo que quería hacer aquella noche que fuiste por mí a aquel bar. -

\- ¿Y qué querías hacer? - instigué.

\- Muchas cosas. - él mordió mi labio inferior, haciendo que me estremeciera levemente. - Pero te mostraré cuando volvamos. -

El ruso me dio algunos pequeños besos en mis labios y luego encendió el coche, poniéndonos en movimiento. Seguimos en un estado de ánimo relajado al centro de Tampa, donde estacionó frente a un restaurante que reconocí, el _Charley Steak House_.

\- Te acordaste. - abrí una enorme sonrisa.

En una de nuestras sesiones de compresa, comenté que vine a este lugar a festejar un cumpleaños cuando mis padres vinieron a visitarme y simplemente me encantó, pero no tuve la oportunidad de volver.

\- Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa. - él sonrió ayudándome a salir del coche mientras le entregaba las llaves al valet.

El restaurante tenía un ambiente rústico y acogedor como recordaba. El ruso intentó conseguir una mesa más reservada, pero el lugar estaba lleno, así que acabamos no consiguiendo ningún tipo de privacidad.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - Dimitri preguntó posando su mano sobre la mía.

\- Sí. - busqué tranquilizarlo. - Es sólo que parece que estoy siendo observada todo el tiempo. -

\- Todos aquí están teniendo dificultad en desviar los ojos de la mujer más perfecta del mundo. Yo mismo estoy fallando completamente. - él guiñó un ojo.

\- No exageres. - le lancé una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Sólo ignóralos. - el ruso aconsejó aun notando mi incomodidad. - Con el tiempo te acostumbraras. -

\- Sabes que todos se preguntan qué estás haciendo pasando el tiempo con la niñera ¿Verdad? -

\- No hagas eso. - me reprendió. - Lo que importa es lo que tu representas para mí y no para los demás. Vamos a aclararlo pronto. -

 _Voy siempre a ser la mujer engañada y tú la niñera oportunista que ha robado mi lugar._ De forma inoportuna la voz de Tasha se entrometió en mis pensamientos. Ella tenía razón. Para todos yo siempre seré la niñera. Y, bueno... en realidad todavía lo era y necesitaba cambiar eso.

\- Dimitri... - suspiré.

\- Roza. - Dimitri acarició mi mano. - No te preocupes de nada ahora. Sólo relájate y disfruta de nuestra noche juntos. Vamos a afrontar los problemas cuando realmente ocurran.

Él tenía razón. Tendríamos mucho tiempo para hacerle frente a todas estas cuestiones.

El resto de la cena transcurrió de forma agradable, pero no veía la hora de volver a casa. Lo máximo que podíamos hacer aquí era tocarnos las manos de vez en cuando y necesitaba más. Y creo que Dimitri también. Durante todo el trayecto de vuelta, él me dedicaba miradas que contenían una promesa implícita y que hacían que todo mi cuerpo se calentara. Así que ni bien entramos al garaje y el portón se cerró, intenté abrir la puerta del coche, pero las trabas fueron inmediatamente activadas.

\- Te dije que iba a mostrarte lo que quería hacer contigo esa noche. - el ruso dijo al tirarme sobre su regazo, poniendo cada una de mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no subimos para que me muestres? - gemí levemente en sus labios cuando sentí su erección rozando mi sexo.

\- Porque he fantaseado contigo aquí. - él sonrió maliciosamente antes de besarme de forma codiciosa.

Por cierto, nuestra noche apenas había empezado...


	39. 39 All I Want Is You

**Una historia original de NikkaFuza y LuenePetris**

 **Traducida por Asideilogica21 y Vaana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 39 - All I Want Is You**

 _You say you'll give me eyes in the moon of blindness_

 _A river in a time of dryness_

 _A harbor in the tempest_

 _But all the promises we make, from the cradle to the grave_

 _When I want you_

 _ **U2**_

Dimitri se había despertado temprano para ir al CT y yo me quedé acomodando mi ropa en su armario o, mejor dicho, nuestro armario. El ruso había sido muy convincente la tarde anterior, ahora debía tratarlo como tal.

A pesar de que estar juntos se sentía tan bien, era todo muy nuevo. Nunca había tenido una relación tan seria y, en cierto modo, me asustaba un poco tomar la iniciativa.

El único chico con el que salí era John y estuvimos juntos solo algunos meses durante la universidad. A pesar de esto nunca habíamos llegado a tener algún tipo de intimidad de pareja. Ni siquiera me gustaba quedarme a dormir en su apartamento, siempre usaba de excusa el hecho de que no quería dejar sola a Lissa en nuestro alojamiento, aunque ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Christian en algún lugar.

La verdad es que estropeé todo con él. John era un buen chico, pero estábamos en diferentes páginas y yo no podía seguir. Eso fue hace tres años y, ahora estaba aquí; viviendo con mi novio, con el que hace menos de una semana que estamos juntos y con un niño en el medio que está pensando en hermanos ¿En qué me metí?

Por supuesto nuestra situación era completamente diferente, dado que ya compartíamos la casa incluso antes de tener sentimientos el uno por el otro. Pero, a pesar de todo, estaba feliz de estar aquí colgando mis vestidos junto a sus camisas y trajes.

Dimitri me completa, él y Claire. No podía imaginar mi vida sin ellos. Sin ellos tres, en realidad, pues aquella bola de pelos que intentaba meterse en mis botas de caña alta, era también parte de nuestra familia. El Capitán Willy terminó atorado dentro de una, y eso es porque había crecido mucho en los últimos meses; tuve que ayudarle a salir de allí cuando empezó a maullar al sentirse atrapado.

Ni bien terminé de poner todo en su lugar, incluidas las cosas que el ruso había dejado atrás, le di un vistazo a mis alrededores. Ahora era oficial: somos una pareja. Al menos, tenemos el cuarto y el closet de una.

Decidí bajar a la cocina y comer algo, ya casi era la hora de almorzar y ni siquiera había desayunado. Cuando entré, me encontré a Sonya Karp sacando algunas cosas del refrigerador.

\- Buenos días. - ella sonrió ni bien me vio.

\- Buen día. Creí que estabas de vacaciones esta semana. -

\- Dimitri me llamó ayer por la tarde para pedirme que viniera hoy y mañana a preparar tu almuerzo y dejar la cena encaminada. - explicó.

\- Él no debería haberte molestado. - giré los ojos yendo hasta la frutera para buscar una manzana. - Podía arreglármelas sola. -

\- Creo que no se quiere arriesgar a que incendies la casa. - Sonya se rio.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que iba a cocinar? Mi forma de arreglármelas está más ligada a pedir comida para mí, ya que, probablemente, la arpía no se alimenta de nada que no sea el miedo de los habitantes de esta casa. -

\- Eres muy cruel, Rose. - la cocinera se rio.

\- Dime la verdad, tú lo has percibido. Ella siempre se aparece de sorpresa sólo para darte un mini infarto. - señalé. - Con certeza el miedo ajeno es lo único que la motiva. -

\- No tienes remedio. - ella sacudió la cabeza, yendo hacía la estufa. - La comida tardará un poco, si quieres ve a hacer algo más y te llamo cuando esté lista. -

\- La cosa es, que no tengo nada que hacer. - comenté, sentándome en la banqueta. Sin Dimitri y Claire estaba perdida aquí. - ¿Por qué esta casa tiene que ser tan aburrida cuando está vacía? -

\- Probablemente porque tienes un interés en las personas que viven aquí. - Sonya insinuó. - La próxima quizás deberías acompañar a cierta persona al entrenamiento. Por lo que me dijo Mikhail ya has hecho algunas interesantes apariciones por allá. -

\- Su novio es bastante chismoso. - mencioné viendo cómo se sonrojaba al instante.

\- ¿Quién dijo que él es mi novio? - ella espetó.

\- Creo que eso es medio obvio. - dije antes de morder la manzana.

\- Estas equivocada. - Sonya respondió aún roja. - Sólo nos estamos conociendo. -

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios! -Exclamé. - ¿Se están conociendo hace cuánto tiempo? -

\- Algunos meses. - ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Señorita Mazur. - Kirova entró malhumorada, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. - La señorita Viktoria al teléfono. -

Tomé el aparato de sus manos para atender, pero inmediatamente lo alejé de mi oído cuando Vika empezó a gritar.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema de ustedes dos con atender el maldito celular? -

\- ¿Sucedió algo con Claire? - pregunté, chequeando el aparato que estaba en mi bolsillo. Ciertamente tenía algunas llamadas perdidas.

\- No. Sólo estoy llamando para avisarte que se quedará hasta más tarde. -

\- Entonces ¿Por qué todo este escándalo? -

\- ¿Sabes cuán frustrante es tratar de hablar con alguien que no te atiende? - ella bufó. - ¿No te cansaste de hacer tantos pichones? De esta manera Claire va a terminar ganando el hermanito que tanto quiere… -

\- Dimitri está en el CT, Vika. - giré los ojos. - Está haciendo fisioterapia para retomar los entrenamientoa ¿Tú como su manager no deberías saber eso? -

\- Fue sólo un desliz. - la rusa menospreció. - Tengo tanto trabajo por culpa de ustedes dos que estoy fuera de eje. -

\- ¿Por nosotros dos? - pregunté desconfiada.

\- Por cierto. - Vika siguió como si no hubiera dicho nada. - ¿Cuándo lo van a hacer público? A pesar de que todo este suspenso es interesante, creo que sería bueno que diera una nota al respecto. -

\- ¡No! - dije de forma enérgica. - Todavía no es el momento. -

\- Pero, Rose... - ella suspiró. - No están siendo exactamente discretos. -

\- Sólo fuimos a ver el juego de los Bucs ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? - pregunté recibiendo una mirada especulativa de Sonya.

\- Rose, todos están en busca de una confirmación de su relación. - Vika explicó. - ¿Y qué les dieron a ellos? Un beso sugestivo en la mejilla, una cena romántica… -

\- Espera ¿Qué con la cena? - ¿Cómo lo sabe? No es posible que...

\- ¿Todavía no lo has visto? - pareció sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué hizo Jill esta vez? - apoyé una mano en mi frente cerrando los ojos con fuerza. _Esto no es bueno..._

\- Sólo ve el blog. - Viktoria respondió. - En fin, Claire va a cenar aquí. Así que, si quieren permanecer seguros, manténganse lejos de los lugares públicos. -

La rusa se despidió e inmediatamente abrí el blog de Jill en mi celular.

\- Hija de una yegua sin dueño. - solté mientras Sonya me miraba con una expresión divertida.

Había fotos mías y de Dimitri en el restaurante, en una él sostenía mi mano por encima de la mesa, en otra me ayudaba a ponerme el abrigo y había una más en la que el ruso me abría la puerta del coche. Ni siquiera me moleste en leer lo que estaba escrito, solo bloquee el teléfono y apoye mi frente en el mesón, gruñendo en frustración.

¿Cómo ésta loca consigue estas cosas? ¡Necesito una orden de restricción contra ella urgentemente! Sin embargo, la persona que me puede ayudar con esto es la única que no puede ver estas fotos. Definitivamente tenemos que ser más discretos.

\- Tal vez sería más fácil si ustedes lo asumieran. - Sonya sugirió. - Por lo que me enteré, en esta casa no es más un secreto que los dos están juntos. -

\- ¿Qué te contó la vieja chismosa? - mi voz salió sofocada, pues aún estaba inclinada sobre la mesada.

\- Escandalizaste totalmente a la pobre. - la mujer se rio. - ¿Es verdad que ella te atrapó saliendo casi desnuda de su cuarto? -

\- Estaba vestida. - murmuré volviendo a mirarla. - Y cómo te dije, ella estaba allí al acecho sólo para asustarme. -

\- ¿Pero estabas saliendo del cuarto de Dimitri? - ella ignoró mi comentario.

\- En realidad, lo estaba intentando. - me di de hombros. - Eso fue antes de que él se enojara con el espíritu errante a tal punto que empezó a mover mis cosas a su cuarto. -

Sonya volvió a reír, entonces se volvió hacia sus ollas.

\- Ustedes se ven bien juntos, Rose. - ella observó después de un tiempo. - Desde que empecé a trabajar aquí, nunca he visto a Dimitri tan feliz como cuando tu estas cerca. -

\- No eres la primera que me lo dice. - suspiré.

\- Probablemente porque es verdad. -

Nos quedamos charlando un rato más hasta que la comida estuvo lista y solo comimos nosotras dos, ya que la vieja dijo que no tenía hambre. _Ella cree que me puede engañar..._

Después de almorzar, me salí del camino de la cocinera y fui a la sala de TV. Estaba en medio de una comedia romántica cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar y sonreí tan pronto como vi el nombre en la pantalla.

\- ¿Cómo te está tratando el muchacho? - la voz especulativa de mi padre sonó del otro lado. - Creo que necesito tener una conversación con él… -

\- No vas a hablar con Dimitri, Abe. Sabes muy bien que él es solo mi jefe. - he usado la excusa que era escasa como el cabello de Stan.

\- Chica ¿A quién crees que engañas? - él se rio. - Si un jefe sostiene la mano de su empleada y la mira como él lo estaba haciendo en aquel restaurante, correría serios riesgos de una denuncia por acoso. -

\- Ok, ok... Tal vez estamos saliendo... - confesé lo obvio. - Pero aún ni sueñes en hablar con él. -

\- Rose. - Abe se quejó. - Me dejaste sin poder amenazar a los chicos que se te han acercado en los últimos años. Ahora no deberías negarme el derecho de amenazar a tu nuevo novio. -

\- Ya lo amenazaste en Acción de Gracias. - señalé.

\- No estaba hablando en serio en ese momento. Él seguramente notó la diferencia o no se habría divertido contigo. - él continuó. - Tal vez debería visitarlos y… -

\- ¡De ninguna manera! - exclamé ante la posibilidad de tener a mi padre aquí. Ya era todo muy confuso para complicarlo aún más.

\- Eso me duele ¿Sabes? -

\- Papá, lo que quiero decir es que no tienes de qué preocuparte ¿Ok? - empecé. - Estoy bien y Dimitri me está tratando bien. -

\- Él parece no querer nada serio. - Abe ponderó. - Si así lo fuera ya hubiera asumido la relación en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo. A no ser que sea una jugada de marketing. Sería inteligente por su parte, pero no quiero que nadie ande usando a mi hija. -

\- Abe. - respiré profundo ya cansada de aquel asunto. - Yo le insistí en no hacer nada público todavía. No lo culpes. -

\- No me digas que le estas dando vueltas al pobre. - el tono de mi padre se hizo divertido. - Eso no se hace. No puedes hacer eso con mi yerno. -

\- Si no me equivoco hasta hace un segundo atrás tú querías venir a amenazarlo. -

\- Eso era parte de mi rol de padre. Pero, como hombre, tengo que defender a mi clase. -

\- Eso no tiene ningún sentido ¿Lo sabías? - empecé a reír.

\- Eso también forma parte del papel de padre. - explicó. - Cuando tengas un hijo, entenderás de lo que estoy hablando. -

\- ¿Por qué de repente todo el mundo quiere llenarme de hijos? - pregunté. - No sabría qué hacer con un bebé. -

\- ¿Llenarte de hijos? - Abe devolvió la pregunta. - ¿Belikov realmente está tan apurado? Usted tiene una carrera en la cual concentrarse antes de pensar en hijos y él necesita poner una alianza en tu dedo antes. Ya es suficiente que ustedes dos vivan en la misma casa. -

\- No él. Dimitri parece ser el único con juicio aquí. - traté luego de explicarle.

\- No quiero saber de nietos por el momento, Rosemarie. - mi padre me advirtió de forma firme. - Dígale a su novio que mantenga a su amiguito dentro de sus pantalones o lo haré por él. -

\- Papá... - gruñí.

\- Realmente necesito visitarlos para definir los términos de esa relación. -

\- Voy a colgar. - le avisé.

\- Te extraño, niña. - sentí una sonrisa en la voz de mi padre. - Realmente vamos a arreglar para ir a visitarlos con tu madre. -

\- Espera al menos hasta que la temporada termine o serás demandado por todo el equipo. - Dije también sonriendo antes de terminar la llamada. Siempre extrañaré a mis padres.

El resto de la tarde pasó despacio. Intercambié algunos mensajes con Lissa que me pidió que la ayudara mañana con la mudanza a la casa de Christian. Ella ha estado pensando en eso por algún tiempo, pero finalmente se decidió. En cierta forma, me perturba un poco darme cuenta que de repente mi mejor amiga y yo dejamos de ser niñas y estamos asumiendo relaciones serias y responsabilidades. Creo que realmente hemos crecido.

Dimitri llegó cerca de la hora de la cena y traté de saber todos los detalles de su día, mientras terminamos de comer la comida que Sonya nos preparó. A pesar de que me decía que no sentía dolor, lo dudaba mucho, los inicios de fisioterapia siempre son incómodos.

Estaba temerosa de contarle sobre las fotos, pero acabé comentándole al respecto mientras cenábamos. El ruso se mostró preocupado ante la posibilidad de que Iván las haya visto, pero tomó como buena señal el hecho de no haber recibido ninguna llamada amenazadora por parte de su amigo. De todas formas, decidimos que no saldremos más en público hasta resolver este asunto. No sería algo difícil ya que, año nuevo se acercaba. Tasha se llevaría a Claire el jueves por la mañana a pasar la llegada del año a casa de sus padres en Miami, y nosotros no teníamos ninguna objeción en celebrarlo solos.

Después de comer decidimos aprovechar para ver alguna película ya que, aún faltaba para que Vika trajera a Claire. Nos sentamos en la alfombra de la sala, lo que me hizo recordar aquellos días que acabamos solos aquí a causa del huracán.

\- ¿Está seguro de que no quieres ningún analgésico? - pregunté desconfiada al notar que hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

\- Ya te dije que no me duele nada, Roza. - Dimitri respondió automáticamente mirando el televisor mientras seleccionaba una película.

\- Sabes que no me engañas ¿Verdad? - estreché los ojos y luego me puse de pie.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -Me miró mientras me iba de la habitación.

\- Voy a buscar hielo. Vamos a hacer una compresa. - hablé yendo hacia la cocina.

\- Rose. - dijo en tono de queja. - Ya dije que estoy bien. -

\- ¡No está a discusión! - canté desde la otra habitación y, cuando volví, el ruso ya estaba sin camisa sentado en el suelo, mirándome de una forma nada inocente. - ¿Uh, desististe tan fácilmente? -

\- Ya aprendí que no sirve de nada discutir contigo. - el ruso me dedicó una sonrisa que me hizo temblar.

\- Qué bueno que has aprendido. - dije desconfiada. ¿Desde cuándo no quieres argumentar conmigo?

Cuando me acerqué a colocar el hielo en su hombro, Dimitri me tiró a su regazo de forma ágil, me encajó allí y sacó la bolsa de hielo de mi mano, tirándola sobre la mesa de centro.

\- Eh, que crees que... - empecé a protestar, pero fui callada por un beso hambriento.

Sentí sus manos calientes y firmes seguir por dentro del suéter que usaba, haciendo que me calentara completamente. Él separó mínimamente nuestros labios con una sonrisa triunfante, dejándome sin aire.

\- Como dije. - el ruso empezó a trazar una línea de besos suaves a partir de mi barbilla hasta el cuello, haciendo que perdiera cualquier pensamiento racional que me quedaba. - Aprendí a no discutir contigo. -

\- Dimitri... - gemí involuntariamente cuando mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, volviendo a bajar a mi cuello, donde sentí una pequeña presión. Eso ciertamente dejaría una bella marca.

\- Descubrí una forma mejor de convencerte. - él sonrió y volvió a besarme enseguida, empezando a levantar mi suéter.

Un carraspeo sonó en la habitación rompiendo la nube de lujuria que nos envolvía y, trate de separarme de Dimitri en ese mismo instante ¡Qué pésima situación para que Vika y Claire nos atraparan! Por lo que me sorprendí al levantar la mirada y encontrar de pie, detrás del sofá, a Tasha mirándonos con odio.

\- Qué poca vergüenza ¿Hacer esto en mi casa? - ella casi gritó mientras me levantaba avergonzada, a pesar de que, en realidad, no estaba haciendo nada malo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Natasha? - Dimitri gruñó, levantándose también.

\- Vine a ver qué está pasando aquí ¿Primero ustedes dos van a ese juego de mierda juntos y luego aparecen fotos tuyas llevando esta perra a cenar? - Tasha le rugió al ruso. - ¿Cuál es tu problema, Dimitri? -

\- ¿Mi problema? ¡Mi problema eres tú! - respondió. - Y ya te dije que no hables de Rose de esa forma. -

\- ¿Y cómo debo llamar a la zorra que me roba el marido? - ella vociferó. - No es como si no me esperara esta traición. Lo ha estado intentando desde que entró por aquella puerta. -

\- Hasta donde recuerdo firmamos un montón de papeles que dicen que ya no soy tu esposo y que puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana con mi vida sin que interfieras. - Dimitri comenzó a elevar su tono. - ¡Ahora sal de mi casa! -

\- Dimitri, creo que es mejor... - intenté intervenir buscando mantener la cabeza fría para no empeorar la situación.

\- Tu no opinas nada aquí, oportunista. - Tasha me cortó, acercándose más de lo necesario. - Ya te dije una vez, no importa cuán buena seas en la cama, él terminará cansándose de ti como de las otras y yo siempre estaré aquí. Soy la madre de su hija. -

\- ¡Cállate la boca, Natasha! - Dimitri dijo de forma amenazadora dando un paso hacia ella, dejando sólo el sofá entre ellos.

Nunca había presenciado realmente una de sus discusiones, pero definitivamente era algo aterrador. No es casualidad que Claire entrara en pánico cada vez que alguien alza la voz cerca de ella.

\- Eh, no le hagas caso Camarada, nada de lo que ella diga me afecta. No vale la pena discutir. - llamé la atención de Dimitri, ignorando completamente a la mujer.

Su mirada se suavizó un poco cuando puso sus ojos en mí y, conseguí que retrocediera unos pasos al meterme entre ellos, poniéndome de espaldas a Tasha. Mantuve una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro, intentando mostrar una calma que realmente no sentía. Quería agarrar a esta loca del cabello y arrojarla por la ventana, pero necesitaba impedir que el ruso hiciera aquello. De verdad creo que Dimitri no llegaría a ese punto con una mujer, pero, no quería dejar que ella probara sus límites. Además, me podía defender muy bien sola.

\- Escúchame aquí... - Tasha soltó para mí e inmediatamente me volví de frente a ella con una mirada de desprecio.

\- Escucha bien, cosita insignificante. - empecé, haciéndola enmudecer. Nunca tuve cómo responder a ninguna de sus provocaciones anteriores, pero no tenía por qué seguir aguantando esto y no lo haría. - ¿Realmente quieres humillarte tanto? -

\- ¿Qué? - ella balbuceó abismada. Realmente debió ser un shock para la mujer ver cómo la enfrentaba usando el tono que bien aprendí de mi padre.

\- Tú vives diciendo que eres la madre de su hija y que él volverá a ti, pero lo único que veo es a Dimitri huyendo cada vez que te le acercas. - la miré de forma incisiva. - ¿No te cansas? ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que simplemente no te quiere? -

\- ¿Quién te piensas que eres para hablarme así? - Tasha gruñó. - Soy una modelo de fama internacional, tengo belleza y fama ¿Y tú qué? Eres una pobre nadie que la única fama que va a cargar es la de destructora de hogares. -

\- ¿Es eso lo que crees que soy? ¿Realmente nunca te tomaste el trabajo de saber quién es la persona que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con tu hija? - desprecié con una sonrisa. - Me das pena. -

\- ¿Tú? ¿Con pena de mí? - Me intentó desestimar, pero mis palabras la alcanzaron de cierta forma.

\- Sí. - crucé los brazos y le di mi mejor sonrisa. - La única cosa que tienes, de hecho, es tu carrera y hasta donde me consta, no va a durar mucho más debido a tu edad. Y cuando te jubiles ¿Qué te quedara? ¿Tu belleza? Eso no te sirvió para retener a Dimitri y con toda seguridad no te servirá para acercarte a tu hija a quien ni siquiera te das el trabajo de conocer. -

Sentí al ruso sostener mis brazos, pero no quité la mirada de ella ni por un segundo. Tasha parecía cada vez más perpleja a medida que las palabras salían de mi boca.

\- ¿Y quieres saber quién soy? - continué, echándole una mirada superior, a pesar de ser más baja. - Soy yo quien se pregunta ¿Quién eres tú para tratar de humillarme? Una mujer amargada que terminará siendo bella, pero estará completamente sola. Mientras que yo fui criada como una reina y se comportarme con la elegancia de una. Tal vez no tenga fama, como señalaste, pero no la necesito. -

\- No la necesitas porque eres una puta barata que crece por estar en la cama de un hombre como Dimitri. - Tasha soltó con cierto desprecio en la voz, lo que hizo que mi sonrisa aumentara aún más.

\- No lo necesito, porque valoro a la gente que está a mi alrededor. Y es por eso que no tengo que implorar por el afecto de ellas, a diferencia de ti. - arrojé la verdad sobre ella. - Solo eres una pobre mujer que nunca tuvo el amor del hombre que quería y se inventó mil mentiras en su cabeza para intentar de evitar la verdad: No eres lo suficientemente buena para él. -

\- ¿Vas a dejar que me hable así? - ella apeló mirando a Dimitri con los ojos llorosos.

Por algunos segundos temí haber ido demasiado lejos, pero mi padre me enseñó a no dejar que nadie, mucho menos alguien como Natasha, me humillara. Y si Dimitri elegía protegerla, no era el hombre que esperaba.

Pero, a diferencia de mis temores, sentí que sus brazos me envolvían, tirándome en un abrazo contra él.

\- La única cosa que quiero es a ti fuera de mi casa de una vez por todas, Natasha. - respondió en tono firme. - No eres bienvenida aquí. -

\- ¿Realmente vas a escogerla a ella? - Tasha enjuagó algunas lágrimas forzadas con rabia. - Tenemos una hija, Dimitri. UNA HIJA. No que te importe demasiado. -

\- Deja a Claire fuera de esto. - Dimitri volvió a elevar la voz.

\- Si no puedes entenderlo, te voy a ayudar. - ella replicó. - En lo que a mí respecta, nunca más verás a nuestra hija mientras estés con esta perra. Voy a recogerla ahora mismo y me encargaré de que su custodia sea mía de una vez por todas. -

En ese preciso instante oí el sonido de la puerta del frente abriéndose ¡ _Maldita sea!_ No había un peor momento que este para que Viktoria trajera a Claire.

\- ¡Ya te dije que dejes a mi hija fuera de esto! - el ruso rugió.

\- Dimitri... - tomé su mano, intentando en vano conseguir su atención. Él no había percibido a Claire y Vika congeladas en la entrada de la sala. La niña parecía a punto de llorar.

\- Quiero que salgas de mi vista ahora mismo, ya que fui un estúpido por no sacarte de mi vida mientras tuve la oportunidad. - él continuó sin desviar los ojos de la mujer.

\- ¡Te odio, maldito! - Tasha gritó. - Si tu prefieres a esta perra antes que, a nuestra hija, yo… -

\- ¡Paren los dos! - Claire pidió con la voz afligida haciendo que ambos padres la miraran. Dimitri se desarmó inmediatamente, mientras que Tasha abrió una sonrisa triunfante.

\- Nos estamos yendo, Claire. - ella declaró caminando en dirección a la niña.

\- No, no están. - Viktoria agarró a Claire con firmeza por el hombro, impidiéndole a Tasha acercarse. - La custodia es de Dimka, tu misma renunciaste a los derechos ante un juez, entonces es él quien decide. -

\- Yo soy su madre y tú no me vas a impedir que me lleve a mi hija. - la mujer se volvió a alterar. - O la dejas ir ahora o voy a arruinar la vida de todos ustedes ¿Me escuchaste? -

\- ¿Crees que tengo miedo de ti, Natasha? - Vika regresó con desdén. - Tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso para asustarme. -

\- Voy a ir. - Claire dijo con la voz quebrada. - Paren de pelear. Me voy con ella. -

\- Hija... - Dimitri quedó arrasado al oír aquello.

\- Está bien, papá. Igual iba a pasar año nuevo con mamá. - ella se encogió de hombros.

¡Dios! ¿No había entendido que su madre se la quería llevar de una vez y por todas?

La mujer nos dedicó una mirada victoriosa, guiándola hacia la puerta delantera. Claire miró por encima de su hombro, saludando con la mano antes de salir. El ruso intentó seguir a Tasha para quitarle a la niña de sus brazos, pero eso sólo perjudicaría a la pequeña, por lo que le impedí avanzar.

\- Dimitri, ahora no. - dije en voz baja.

\- ¡Ella no se puede llevar a mi hija! - Exclamó casi desesperado.

\- Camarada, si vas detrás de ella ahora sólo vas a poner a Claire en medio de otra pelea innecesaria ¿Eso es lo que quieres? - busqué poner un poco de juicio en su mente.

\- No. - Dimitri cayó en el sofá, derrotado. - Pero no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados viéndola hacer esta locura ¡La custodia es mía! -

\- Rose tiene razón. - Vika vino a nosotros y se arrodilló frente a su hermano, sosteniendo sus manos. - Ustedes dos se calmarán y ella se dará cuenta de que está actuando como una loca. -

\- Tasha nunca dará el brazo a torcer. - Dimitri pasó una mano por sus cabellos en exasperación y me miró. - Ella realmente va a usar a Claire para llegar a mi como dijiste. -

\- Lo va a intentar, pero no funcionará. – me senté a su lado y agarré su rostro, haciendo que mirara mis ojos. - Confía en mí. -

\- Pero la escuchaste… -

\- Olvida lo que dijo. - lo corte hablando con firmeza. - Dimitri, no es la primera vez que Tasha amenaza con quitarte la custodia de Claire y nunca hace nada al respecto. -

\- Lo sé, pero... - dijo pensativo.

\- Y tampoco lo hará esta vez. - le señalé convencida, sintiendo la mirada atenta de Viktoria sobre nosotros. - Tasha no puede cuidar de Claire sola. Ella ya probó que su carrera es más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Al primer desfile que aparezca te llamará desesperada. -

\- No creo que dure tanto. - Vika se rio levemente. - Apuesto que tan pronto como terminen las fiestas va a estar en la puerta implorando para que ustedes se queden con la niña. -

\- Exacto. - estuve de acuerdo. - Claire va a pasar Año Nuevo con sus abuelos como acordamos y pronto estará de vuelta. -

\- Calma, Dimka - Viktoria le dijo. - Tasha no va a seguir con esto. Y, lo hace, Adrian es un buen abogado. La custodia es tuya, ella misma accedió y estoy seguro de que él lo arreglará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. -

\- Tienen razón, sé que la tienen. - Dimitri suspiró. - Pero no es fácil para mí ver a aquella mujer llevándose a mi hija de esa forma. -

\- Lo sé, mi amor. - lo abracé y el ruso se acurrucó en mis brazos por un instante hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Dimitri sacó el aparato del bolsillo que mostraba una foto de Tasha en la pantalla y pareció dudar si debía o no atender, entonces Vika acabó quitando el celular de su mano.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - ella atendió y después de oír por un instante extendió el teléfono de vuelta a su hermano. - Es Claire. -

Él tomó el teléfono y comenzó a hablar con la chica, saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? - Viktoria preguntó sentándose en el lugar donde antes se encontraba Dimitri y aproveché para apagar la TV que se había puesto en modo 'descanso de pantalla'.

\- Tasha entró aquí de la nada y nos encontró en una situación, um... - dudé sintiendo que me ruborizaba al recordar eso. - Íntima… -

\- Eso explica el hecho de que Dimka está sin camisa. - Vika giró los ojos. - Le dije que cambiara las cerraduras de la casa ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ahora me escucha. -

\- Espero que sí. - suspiré apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. - Odio esto. Parece que es mi culpa… -

\- Eh, ni pienses eso. - Viktoria me reprendió. - No te culpes por las actitudes de aquella loca. Tú estás haciendo feliz a mi hermano, y él se lo merece. -

\- Pero si no fuera por mí… -

\- Si no fuera por ti sería por cualquier otra que se acercara a él. - ella me interrumpió. - Tasha nunca aceptaría una relación suya con otra persona. Ella seguiría haciendo a mi hermano una persona miserable. -

Me quedé mirando el techo por algún tiempo. Era consciente de que Natasha caería bajo para llegar a Dimitri por estar conmigo, pero no quería verlo sufrir por esto. Sabía que Viktoria tenía razón y que sucedería independientemente de quien fuera la persona con la que él esté. Es sólo que eso no suavizaba el peso que sentía, aún más sabiendo que esto era solo el comienzo...

Traté de tragarme toda la culpa que sentía cuando el ruso regresó a la sala colgando la llamada y arrojando el teléfono a la mesa de centro, sentándose a continuación totalmente frustrado.

\- ¿Cómo está ella? - Vika preguntó.

\- Llorando. - Dimitri respondió cabizbajo. - Tasha le dijo que nunca iba a volver y dejó a la niña desesperada. Ahora su llanto está irritando a aquella maldita. Ella llamó dos veces solo para insultarme después de hablar con Claire. -

\- ¿No se cansa de ser una perra? - mi cuñada preguntó.

\- Aparentemente no. - comenté antes de volver a concentrarme en él. - Ella va a estar bien, camarada. Intenta mantener la calma. -

\- Estoy intentando. - dijo resignado. - Le envié un mensaje a Steven y él dijo que me avisará tan pronto como lleguen a Miami. -

\- ¿Steven? -

\- El padre de Tasha. - Vika explicó. - Es un poco raro, pero es una buena persona. Se que va a cuidar bien de Claire mientras esté allí ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez pone algo de juicio en la cabeza de su hija. -

\- Cuento con eso. - el ruso respiró profundo.

\- Siendo así, me voy a casa. - Viktoria se levantó dándole un beso en la frente a Dimitri antes de dirigirse a la puerta. - Me llamas si necesitas algo. Y trata de cambiar las cerraduras. -

En ese mismo instante el teléfono comenzó a vibrar y lo tomé, ignorando la llamada, aunque pronto comenzó de nuevo.

\- Mejor apágalo de una vez. - él giró los ojos. - Conociendo a Tasha, sé que no va a dejar de llamar ni por un minuto. -

\- Si es así... - coloqué el aparato en modo silencioso y lo arrojé de cualquier manera en la esquina más alejada del sofá.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Dimitri levantó una ceja, mirándome. - Ella se pasará toda la noche llamando. -

\- Pues mala suerte para ella que no va a dormir en toda la noche. - me di de hombros subiendo a su regazo y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. - Nosotros dos... Bien... Ambos vamos a estar muy ocupados como para prestarle atención… -

Enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos para tirarlos levemente y exponer su cuello, el cual traté de saborear con pequeños besos y mordiscos. Llevé mi otra mano por su tórax, arañando su piel, y bajándola hasta sus pantalones. Cuando conseguí desabrocharlos, liberé su semi erección.

\- Roza... Yo no... - Dimitri intentó impedirme continuar, pareciendo hasta un poco constreñido por no estar tan excitado, pero solté sus cabellos y puse un dedo sobre sus labios, interrumpiendo sus excusas.

\- No te preocupes de nada en este momento, mi amor. - susurré en su oído, sosteniendo a su miembro con firmeza para estimularlo. - Sólo tienes que relajarte. Voy a cuidar de ti ahora. -

Descendí mi boca hasta la suya, tragando un gemido de su parte mientras acariciaba su extensión. Lo besé a un ritmo suave hasta presionar mi lengua contra sus labios con más insistencia para que se abrieran. Lo sentí endurecerse poco a poco conforme nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban y, cuando el aire me faltó, transferí mis labios hacia un punto sensible de su cuello, lamiéndolo. Él se recostó en el sofá, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndome controlar su placer. Moría de deseo cada vez que el ruso dominador aparecía, pero verlo así vulnerable y necesitado era tan excitante y me hacía querer cuidar de cada una de sus necesidades.

Descendí mis labios por su pecho y su abdomen, mordisqueando su piel caliente mientras me deslizaba hacia el suelo para arrodillarme delante de él. Dimitri me miró con cierta expectativa cuando le quite sus pantalones y bóxer, aprovechando que él ya estaba descalzo. Lo admiré desnudo delante de mí por un instante, con su erección ahora bien prominente y necesité contener un gemido, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Realmente tengo mucha suerte de tener a este hombre delicioso sólo para mí.

\- Te ves como si fueras a devorarme. - el ruso instigó, acariciándose levemente.

\- Pues es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. - respondí con la necesidad de sentir su sabor al ver una gota húmeda de su pre-semen acumularse en la cabeza de su miembro.

Lo sostuve, sustituyendo sus manos por las mías y volví a masturbarlo, manteniendo sus ojos cautivos en los míos hasta que detuve los movimientos y llevé mi lengua a lo largo de la punta, probando su excitación la cual pareció alimentar aún más la mía. Un sonido gutural rompió desde su pecho y Dimitri cerró los ojos para apreciar la sensación, pero alejé mi boca de él.

\- Abre los ojos, Camarada. - le dije. - Quiero que me veas mientras te la chupo. -

\- Alguien está mandona hoy. - dijo con una sonrisa de lado que lo dejaba terriblemente sexy.

\- Tengo un buen ejemplo. - comenté con una sonrisa peligrosa mientras lamía nuevamente su erección, trazando las venas con mi lengua.

Lo escuché exhalar fuertemente el aire sin desviar los ojos de los míos mientras paseaba por su longitud hasta que volvía a la cabeza, presionando los labios allí, succionando fuertemente. De forma casi instintiva, él movió las caderas en mi dirección y yo lo tomé un poco más profundo, viendo el hambre parpadear en sus ojos castaños.

Lo chupe con más firmeza, subiendo y bajando mi boca hasta donde era posible y usando mi mano en el resto de su miembro donde no conseguía alcanzar con mis labios.

\- Ah Roza... Me encanta sentir tu boca en mí - Dimitri soltó bajos gruñidos de placer, haciendo que mi sexo saltara por la necesidad de tenerlo y froté mis piernas discretamente una contra la otra.

Mientras aspiraba cada vez más profunda y fuertemente, algunas palabras quebradas y sofocadas en ruso se comenzaron a mezclar con el inglés. A pesar de no entender el idioma, sentía lo que él quería decir a través de su mirada mientras sujetaba mi cabello firmemente, imponiendo un ritmo sensual al deslizar su eje entre mis labios.

\- _Ty svodish' menya s uma_.¹ - gruñó mientras gemí al pasar mis dedos entre mis piernas por encima de mis pantalones, los cuales aún tenía puestos.

Verlo tan entregado al placer que le estaba proporcionando me estaba llevando a la locura y la excitación que sentía comenzó a doler, necesitaba aliviarme. El ruso observó cada uno de mis movimientos atentamente y empezó a mover sus caderas con más vehemencia en mi dirección.

\- Roza, no voy a durar mucho si te sigues tocando mientras me la chupas. - Dimitri advirtió con la voz grave y probé un poco más de su pre-eyaculación. Eso hizo que mi cerebro se apagara de una vez, haciéndome más audaz.

Metí mis manos dentro de mi pantalón, gimiendo más fuerte al pasar el dedo índice por mi monte nervioso y lo sentí respirar fuertemente mientras su erección parecía hecha de acero en mi boca. Estaba completamente mojada y lista para tenerlo dentro de mí, pero quería hacerlo gozar de esta forma, entonces, aumenté la succión de mis labios, pasando firmemente mi lengua por su cabeza.

\- _Yeb vas_.² - dijo entre dientes y dio una estocada más fuerte, perdiendo completamente el control que intentaba mantener. Podría haberme atragantado, pero ansiaba por aquello y había relajado mi garganta para recibirlo.

Sentía que su miembro se hinchaba un poco mientras él bombeaba con ganas en mi puño cerrado y mi boca, froté un poco más mi clítoris necesitado, fingiendo que eran sus dedos allí.

\- ¿Quieres beber mi leche, _Moya Lyubov'_ ³? - el ruso preguntó y sentí el borde de mi clímax ante la idea de tragar su goce, lo que me hizo asentir.

Nunca había llegado a este punto con nadie, siempre me detenía antes y lo terminaba con la mano, pero se trataba de Dimitri y quería esto. Quería tenerlo todo de él y dejarlo tener todo de mí.

Me di cuenta de que los músculos de sus muslos y abdomen se retorcían conforme su ápice llegaba a la superficie y sus pupilas se dilataron, haciendo sus ojos negros de placer antes de cerrarlos con fuerza.

\- Oh, _Moya_ Roza. - Llegó clamar mi nombre, dejándome probar su líquido caliente.

Nunca pensé que me gustaría tanto el sabor de un hombre y finalmente entendí porque él creía que era adictiva. Era como si su sabor fuera mi propio afrodisíaco. Había una sensación cruda de orgullo y placer femenino que nunca sentí al tomarlo de esta forma y tragar todo su disfrute, lamiéndolo hasta que el orgasmo dejara su sistema completamente.

Dimitri se curvó para agarrarme por la cintura y me sentó en su regazo de frente para sí a fin de juntar sus labios con los míos. Él sorbió su sabor de mi boca, besándome perversamente, su lengua realizaba movimientos sensuales hasta dejarme completamente sin aliento y ardiendo bajo mi excitación.

Nuestro beso sólo se rompió cuando arrastró mi suéter fuera de mi cuerpo y llevó los labios a mi cuello. Estaba tan carente y necesitada de él que apenas al sentir la piel desnuda de su tórax contra la mía me arqueé y empujé mis caderas contra las suyas, sintiendo su miembro todavía duro rozar mi sexo escondido por los finos paños de mi ropa.

\- Dimitri... - gemí conforme sus labios bajaban por mi cuello y su mano trabajaba hábilmente en el broche de mi sujetador. - Te necesito. -

\- Lo sé, _Moya Lyubov'_ \- el ruso me puso sobre mis pies con el fin de deshacerse de mis partes bajas y luego me hizo sentar de lado en su pierna izquierda. - Te vi. -

Una de sus manos alcanzó mi pezón endurecido y él lo frotó levemente con su pulgar, entonces se inclinó y cerró su boca caliente sobre el otro pico tenso, haciendo que jadeara. Su lengua se arrastró sobre el pequeño botón y arqueé mi espalda, sintiendo su dura erección en mi muslo.

\- Tócame. - pedí de forma desesperada cuando él aspiró mi seno con más voluntad, haciendo que mi cuerpo se incendiara.

\- ¿Estabas imaginando mis dedos dentro de ti cuando te tocabas mientras me tenías en la boca? - Preguntó tomando turnos entre un pezón y el otro, tomando uno entre sus dientes y tirándolo de forma casi dolorosa.

\- S-si... - tartamudeé en medio de un gemido, sintiendo mi clítoris pulsar sólo al oír sus palabras ¿Por qué su voz tenía que ser tan sexy?

\- ¿Me estabas imaginando haciendo esto? - en ese mismo instante un dedo se adentró con facilidad en mi núcleo robando totalmente mi aliento sólo para ser retirado enseguida y resbalar sobre mi monte pulsante.

\- ¡Dimitri! - sujeté su cuello y clavé mis uñas en su piel al sentir pequeños pulsos eléctricos que se extendían a partir de ese pequeño punto.

\- No me respondiste. -

Una nueva invasión, ahora con dos dedos, me hizo sollozar al sentir que me estiraba mientras su pulgar continuaba frotando mi clítoris, haciéndome perder la cabeza ante la doble sensación.

\- Sí... - conseguí balbucear respondiendo a una pregunta ya ni recordaba cual era.

\- No te das una idea de lo deliciosa que te veías. - él susurró en mi oído mientras bombeaba dentro de mí. - No sabía si estaba gozando porque me la estabas chupando o por verte mientras te masturbabas. -

Me estremecí ante la maravillosa sensación de sus dedos explorándome, sintiendo mi liberación cada vez más cerca. Mi piel parecía arder de fiebre y mi corazón latía fuertemente cuando Dimitri volvió a tomar mis labios. Gemí en su boca a medida que él profundizaba el beso y un delicioso orgasmo tomó mi cuerpo, haciendo que olas de puro fuego se esparcieran por mis venas.

Creo que acabé mordiendo sus labios en mi éxtasis, pues sentí gusto a hierro en mi lengua, pero no tuve tiempo de asegurarme, pues el ruso me giró de espaldas a él y me levantó, encajando su erección en mi entrada. Lo adentre en mi con solo bajar mis caderas al mismo tiempo que Dimitri la agarró y arqueó la suya hacia arriba.

Ser llenada de esta forma fue casi brutal, aún más cuando mis músculos internos continuaban contrayéndose por mi clímax, eché la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre su hombro para poder absorber la sensación. Me tomó casi un segundo entero rehacerme, acercándome y abriendo mis piernas sobre el para afirmar mis pies a cada lado, y apoyé mis manos sobre sus muslos, empezando a moverme sobre el ruso. Dimitri uso su dominio sobre mis caderas para guiarme, ayudando a que mi cuerpo se ajustara al suyo.

\- Podría montarte hasta morir. - gemí de forma incoherente aumentando el ritmo y lo oí gruñir en respuesta cuando mordió mi hombro y tomó mis senos en sus manos con avidez.

Lo cabalgué con abandono dejando que la sensación de sentir su miembro deslizarse en mi interior tomara todos mis sentidos hasta que mis ojos se enfocaron en algo. La pantalla de la televisión frente a mí parecía un gran espejo negro que nos reflejaba a los dos haciendo el amor intensamente. Observé el rostro de Dimitri recostado sobre mi hombro derecho, concentrado y feroz, mientras sus manos todavía trabajaban en mis pezones, generando un cosquilleo, entonces mi mirada se enfocó en el punto donde nos conectábamos. Su miembro entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo que lo recibía de forma ansiosa era una imagen bellamente erótica.

\- ¿Nos estás viendo, Roza? - el ruso notó a donde estaba mirando. - ¿Te gusta verte entregada a mí? -

Mi única respuesta fue un jadeo pesado, pues estaba demasiado concentrada en conducirlo dentro de mí, sin conseguir desviar mis ojos de la escena reflejada en la TV.

\- ¿Ver cuán hermosa te ves mientras estoy dentro de ti, _Moya_ Roza? ¿Estás viendo lo perfecto que mi pene entre en tu apretada vagina? –

\- ¡Ah Dimitri! - gemí más fuerte, cerrando mis ojos al sentir mi canal a apretarse alrededor de él.

El estímulo visual era maravilloso, pero esas palabras obscenas siendo susurradas a mi oído con su acento arrastrado eran mi cielo.

\- _Ideal'niy._ ⁴ - sentí una sonrisa en su voz justo antes de que apoyara los pies sobre la mesa de café para darse firmeza al empujar contra mí, encontrando mis caderas en el camino.

La punta de un dedo fue presionada en mi clítoris y un éxtasis crudo me tomó. Todo lo demás que no fuera su eje entrando duro y rápido dentro de mí dejó de existir. Gemí alto sin control y mi cuerpo pareció explotar como un volcán en erupción cuando un segundo orgasmo me alcanzó.

Me perdí completamente en aquella niebla de placer sintiendo mi núcleo pulsar y comprimirse, llevando al ruso a su propio clímax. Él me atrajo violentamente contra sí, enterrándose profundamente en mi carne, y rugió al liberarse en mi interior.

Mi cuerpo se ablandó sobre el suyo que se soltó en el sofá y nos quedamos por un largo tiempo respirando pesadamente todavía unidos. Estaba completamente drenada y no ofrecí ninguna resistencia cuando Dimitri me levantó para salir de dentro de mí y pasó un brazo por debajo de mis rodillas, apoyando el otro en mi espalda, anidándome en su regazo.

Envolví su cuello con mis brazos y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento.

\- Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mí. - susurró.

-Bueno, soy la culpable de tu estado, así que no tienes que agradecer. - me di de hombros.

\- ¿Por mi estado te refieres a que estoy desnudo en medio de mi sala de televisión después de haber gozado fuertemente dos veces? - el ruso sonrió. - Sí, realmente eres la causante de eso. -

\- Eso causé y no me arrepiento ni un poco, pero sabes que no me refiero a eso. -

\- Roza, no quiero que te sientas culpable de nada. - él levantó una mano para acariciar mi rostro, incitándome a mirarlo. - La única cosa por la cual eres responsable es por hacerme más feliz de lo que jamás fui y por dejarme excitado la mayor parte del tiempo. -

Eso arrancó una pequeña risa de mí antes de que Dimitri volviera a besarme intensamente, mezclando nuestras respiraciones jadeantes.

\- _Ya Lyublyu tebya, Moya Roza._ \- se alejó mínimamente, mirándome como si fuera algo raro.

\- Sabes que no entiendo ruso ¿Verdad? - le dije con un toque de diversión al recordar que él había cambiado de idioma varias veces mientras hacíamos amor. Incluso sin entender, cada una de esas palabras sonaron terriblemente sensuales. Nunca imaginé que el ruso podría ser un idioma tan erótico hasta que conocí a este hombre.

\- Significa: Te amo, mi Roza. - Dimitri puntuó cada palabra con un pequeño beso en mis mejillas y mis labios. - Cuando me declaré, te dije que enfrentaría cualquier cosa por ti y es lo que voy a hacer. Solo preciso tenerte a mi lado, eso me da toda la fuerza que necesito. -

Sentí mi corazón apretarse con su declaración y enterré una mano en sus cabellos para tirarlo hacia mí, saboreando una vez más sus suaves labios. No podía anular completamente el sentimiento de culpa dentro de mí, a pesar de saber que era algo irracional, pero no lo preocuparía por ello. Necesitaba mantenerme firme y ser su fuerza para enfrentar los desafíos que se plantearan en nuestro camino. Y nosotros los superaríamos a todos ellos. Juntos.

* * *

¹ Me enloqueces.

² joder.

³ Mi amor.

⁴ Perfección (o imposible de mejorar)

* * *

 **Hola! Acá el nuevo cap, se que a alguien le djie que lo iba a subir el sábado o domingo pero se me complico. También les advierto que ya estoy preparando los finales de marzo y Vaana tiene que rendir también y trabajar, por lo que no se que tan seguido vamos a estar actualizando, pero vamos a hacer todo para tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible :) Sepan tener paciencia y disculpar a veces esos periodos de pausas. En fin, espero les haya gustado este cap, muchos querían la reacción de Tasha y acá la tienen jajaj déjenme saber que les pareció ;)**


End file.
